Harry Potter y La Desesperante Verdad
by AnabelleSnape
Summary: En esta fan-fick quise desarrollar mas la historia de JK desde la perspectiva de Slytherin y es en lo que se centrara principalmente contando la historia de un personaje que he inventado con unas amigas en clase (Que viene a ser la hija de ape pero que no lo sabe) y que por circunstancias que tardan en darse a conocer vive temporalmente en la lfoy.(1era.History)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 01: *La Mansion Malfoy*  
-Redactado por Anabelle-

Jamas me había agradado pasar demasiado tiempo en la mansión. Por tanto cuando recibí mi carta, me puse muy feliz. Porque sabia cuanto ello significaría: dejarla por un largo tiempo.  
Si bien, Draco era casi tan bueno conmigo como Nancy; Lucius jamas lo era conmigo.  
No savia la razón, pero no me atrevía a preguntárselo. Ni jamas, lo haría. Porque,  
siempre Lucius me torturaba cuando había algo mal. Quien savia como reaccionaria si encima le preguntaba, porque no me reconocía como su hija!?  
Ademas, las diferencias entre nosotros eran claras. Por eso, en realidad no importaba.  
Pero si realmente Nancy era mi madre seguía sin entender porque no me parecía en nada a ella. Nancy, si era buena conmigo. Ella, siempre había querido tener una hija. Solamente en ella confiaba casi tanto como en Draco. Le contaba todos mis problemas. (Menos, cuanto me hacia Lucius) eso, jamas nadie lo sabría. Sin pruebas, seria demacrado estúpido por mi parte acusar a alguien. Porque solamente yo seria vista como la ridícula. Pero no hacia esta comparación, por nada.  
Cuando ellos, tenían tanto los cabellos como los ojos claros...  
Yo tenia los cabellos negros azabache oscuros cortos sobre los hombros lacios.  
Siendo mis ojos, color negros oscuro también. Tenia, la tez muy pálida así como los rasgos muy delicados siendo demacrado delgada. Algo mas, a cuanto lo era Nancy. Esa mañana, tanto Draco como yo estábamos apurando el desayuno porque iríamos a comprar los materiales para nuestro primer curso. Nunca, le vi tan emocionado pese a desear ingresar en realidad a otro colegio. Por tanto, no pude evitar sentirme emocionada también. En aquella mesa, donde me encontraba tan alejada desde mi padre como podía. Agradeciendo a Draco, en silencio por haberse sentado entre nosotros dos.  
Pálida, como un fantasma recogí la mesa. Dejando, los platos en el lavadero.  
Luego, corrí a mi cuarto a recoger mi mochila. Con el dinero. Después viajamos todos juntos utilizando los polvos flue al callejón Diagòn. Pues Lucius debía resolver algunos asuntos en el callejón Knockturn. Quien savia por cual razón ahora!? Prefería, no saberlo. Pero una vez allí, no nos llevo demasiado tiempo comprar los materiales. Solo enlejiamos los de primera mano por supuesto. Hasta para mi, esto me sorprendió. Yo buscaba, libros sobre Pociones para leer. Pues cuando me aburría en la mansión leer libros sobre esa asignatura era cuanto mas me gustaba hacer.  
A Draco esa materia no le fascinaba, pero tampoco le molestaba.  
Estábamos comprando las cosas, cuando el se quedo mirando mal a tres jóvenes desde el callejón mientras esperábamos a Nancy. (Quien había ido a elegir nuestras túnicas) así como nuestro equipo para jugar a Quiddittch.  
Anabelle-: Quienes son esos? -pregunto.-  
El, me miro sonriendo.  
Draco-: Con los únicos sangre sucia, que no debes juntarte cuando estemos en el colegio Anne. -dijo, mirándoles despreciablemente.-  
Señalando a un joven, con anteojos.  
Draco-: Ves a ese? Es Harry Potter. Y la otra despeinada, es la Sangre Sucia Granger y el otro es un Weasley. -dijo, el fríamente.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: oh, cállate Draco... Porque iba a hablarles!? Ademas...  
Y si no quedo en Slytherin? -pregunte, aterrada.-  
Preguntándome, como me trataría Lucius si terminaba quedando en Gryffindor por accidente. Draco, dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho...  
Draco-: Tu no quedaras en Gryffindor. Porque los Malfoy hemos estado en Slytherin durante generaciones. -me prometió.-  
Me sonroje sin querer. Pero entonces, el trió a quien había se alado se acerco a Draco. Ron, era sin embargo el único quien le conocía por su padre. Los otros tres chicos se habían conocido en el Callejón.  
Ron-: Quien es esa, Draco!? Tu novia? -se mofo.-  
Su amiga sangre sucia, rió.  
Draco-: Cállate, Weasley! -exclamo, mirándome.- Para tu información, es mi hermana menor. -dijo, el.-  
Todos, le miraron sorprendidos. Es decir... Desde cuando tendría Draco una hermana!? Nancy había cumplido su sueño!? esto puso a Potter de mal humor.  
Draco-: En fin, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer que prestarles atención a esos tres. Vamos, Anne... -me dijo, tomándome bruscamente desde la muñeca.-  
Guiándome, hasta las Tres Escobas. Donde habíamos quedado esperar a nuestros padres mientras resolvían sus asuntos.  
Anabelle-: Tienes razón todavía tengo dos libros de Pociones que quiero comprarme.. -dije, siguiéndole.-  
Potter, estallo en una carcajada.  
Potter-: No parece mas una Snape que una Malfoy? -pregunto, riendo.-  
Los tres amigos, le miraron. Asintiendo, al unisono.

Nota: Tenganme pasciencia. Primera historia y aun no se bien usar esta pagina.  
La idea, no es mia. Es de Hally Malfoy. (Compa era del colegio muggle) y me la dio ya que dice que tengo mas talento para el fick que ella para que la escribiera con su ayuda. Por tanto, le dedico este capitulo a ella. Sin mas que decir... hasta el proximo capitulo. Seran capitulos cortos, pero les aseguro que cada vez se pondra mas interesante ya que dare mas protagonismo a Slytherin por aqui.  
*AnabelleSnape*

PD: sepan perdonar la ortografía. Intentare mejorar ;) La estoy subiendo por la demora si la hay.


	2. Capitulo 02: Notables Parecidos

Al día siguiente, cuando abrí los ojos ya seria el gran día. Mire, por ultima vez mi habitación en todo el a o. Quedándome pensativa. Cuando, mire a mi lechuza negra Vy. Anabelle-: Realmente, dejare la mansión? -le pregunte, estúpidamente.-  
Saque mi baul. Comenzando a empacar. Guarde, mi diario. También guarde toda mi ropa negra. (Excepto cuanto iba a usar,  
claro) Lo cual, deje a un lado. Guarde todos mis libros, también. Dejando mi juego para hacer Pociones. Estaba demasiado,  
emocionada en empezar esa asignatura. No entendía, la razón pero siempre me había parecido muy interesante desde peque a ver las pociones en las tiendas. Pero jamas había soñado con hacer una en persona.  
Si la hacia mal, me odiaría mucho.  
Luego, cuando todo mi cuarto prácticamente se hubo encontrado en mi maleta me dirigí hacia el salón principal perteneciente a la Mancion Malfoy. Donde ya todos, habían terminado el desayuno. Yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, como para tener hambre en ese momento. Por tanto no había bajado para desayunar. Por tanto, Nancy me miro preocupada.  
Nancy-: Seguro que no quieres nada, cariño? -pregunto.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: No... gracias. -dije, simplemente.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
Nancy-: Vale, pero te llevas algo para el camino. -dijo, ella.-  
Sonreíste.  
Anabelle-: Vale, pero antes iré a darme una ducha ya vengo. -dije, yo.-  
Subí corriendo al baño. En donde solamente tarde diez minutos en bañarme. (Al menos,  
desenredar mi pelo corto no era una tarea difícil) luego me puse protector solar porque tenia la piel sensible. Ah, después lo guarde en la maleta.  
E iba a bajarla por las escaleras, pero el elfo domestico Dobby se apareció. Tomándola,  
antes. Haciendo aparecer todo nuestro equipaje, frente a la puerta. Incluyendo nuestras lechuzas. Luego, Nos dirigimos hacia la estación Gringotts. En donde Draco saludo a sus compañeros a quienes me presento. Mientras, Nancy me daba una bolsa donde me había guardado algunos dulces para desayunar en el camino por si me daba hambre. En realidad, no tenia hambre. Ni tampoco, sueño. Solo, quería empezar el curso ya digamoslo así. Pero no quería quedar como tonta diciéndolo frente a sus amigos. Por tanto, simplemente me puse seria cuando les mire.  
Draco-: Chicos, déjenme representarle a mi hermana. Crabbe, Goyle, ella es Anabelle Malfoy y ella es Pansy. -dijo, señalando a una joven quien se acercaba a saludar.-  
Les estaba estrechando la mano, cuando ella salto sobre Draco abrazandole.  
El, le devolvió el abrazo mientras los dos reían. La joven, le dio a sus otros amigos un beso en la mejilla. Pero luego, se detuvo en mi.  
Por como me miraba, me pregunte cuan desordenado estaría mi aspecto tras no haber dormido en toda la noche por los nervios en mis pensamientos. Pero a la vez, no quise saberlo. Por tanto, simplemente me dedique a tragar saliva. Haciendo, como si no hubiera notado nada.  
Pansy-: Ah, tu debes ser la hermana de Draco. Verdad? -pregunto, sonriendo alegremente.-  
Nos estrechamos la mano.  
Anabelle-: Si, es un placer. -dije, yo.-  
Sonrio.  
Pansy-: Estoy segura, de que seremos muy buenas amigas! Venga, venga! Ya estaba harta de tanto chico en la pandilla de Draco! -dijo, gui andome un ojo.-  
Rei, sin poder evitarlo.  
Nancy-: Que se diviertan. -dijo, a todos.-  
A quien hasta entonces, habíamos olvidado detrás nuestro.  
Draco-: Venga, busquemos nuestro compartimiento favorito. Antes, de que algún muggle se nos siente. -nos dijo.-  
Mientras conversaba con Pansy sobre Quiddittch, nos dirigíamos al compartimiento. Cuando,  
choque con alguien...  
A el, se le cayeron sus libros. Por tanto, me agache para recogérselos. A juzgar por su altura,  
debía ser algún profesor. No quería, empezar mal aquí también.  
Anabelle-: oh, lo sient... -iva, diciendo.-  
Draco, se detuvo. Cuando le tendí el libro. El, lo tomo, mirándome sorprendido. Cuando por un momento, solo nos miramos el uno al otro.  
Draco-: Ah, profesor Snape! Perdone, no le habíamos visto. -dijo el, acercándose a nosotros dos.-  
Quienes estábamos demasiado ocupados mirando nuestro parecido, como para formular palabra.  
Draco-: Profesor, ella es mi hermana Anne. Empezara con nosotros pociones. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí.  
Cuando reacciono, le miro sorprendido.  
Snape-: Ah, Señor Malfoy. Es un placer... -dijo, ahora mirándome.-  
Nos estrechamos, la mano. Luego, se fue al compartimiento donde se sentaban los profesores.  
Pero no pude evitar, seguirle con la mirada. Mientras, Pansy pasaba por mi cara su mano varias veces. Pero, no pestañeaba mientras reía.  
Finalmente, nos sentamos en nuestros asientos.  
Pansy-: Lo que nos faltaba... A Anabelle, le ha gustado el profesor Snape! -exclamo.- Me sonroje, como un tomate mirando por la ventana.  
Anabelle-: No es cierto! Solo... -murmure.-  
Pero era estúpido.  
Me quede callada, durante casi todo el viaje.  
Draco-: Déjala, esta nerviosa por las elecciones ya. -dijo, el a su amiga.-  
Quien, sonrió.  
Pansy-: Vale, por esta vez dejamos la peque a bromita. -dijo, guiñandome un ojo.-  
Silencio...

Nota: Este capitulo esta dedicado a Nina por ayudarme en la idea de como podia encontrarse con nuestro querido Snape. Ojala, les guste!  
(Agregare como favorito cuando pueda todos los ficks que seguia de noche en el celular ya que son un gran entretenimiento para pasar un rato antes de dormir)  
Espero que les guste, y si hay algo que les gustaria que mejore por favor diganme. O alguna sujerencia respondere con gusto.  
Sin mas para decir...  
*Anabelle Snape*

PD: Lo siento señores acentos, pero nunca los puse en mi vida ni nunca los pondre. La estoy subiendo por la demora si la hay.


	3. Capitulo 03: La Selección

Una vez nos acercábamos al castillo, dividimos con una tela negra el compartimiento para cambiarnos. Luego, guardamos la tela. Ya todos, nos encontrábamos con nuestras túnicas puestas. Me puse completamente pálida, porque todos me estaban mirando mientras dejaba el tren.  
Murmurando, cosas.  
Draco-: No les hagas caso, Anne. -dijo, el.- Pansy, me sonrió.  
Pansy-: Si. Quedaras en Slytherin. Todos quedaremos, en Slytherin. -anuncio, la joven a gritos.-  
Pansy, se molesto en empujar a Granger cuando paso.  
Luego, todos dejamos el tren para subirnos a los botes. Donde yo, compartí el mio con Draco.  
Junto, con un estudiante mas a quien no conocíamos. Pero, quien iba demasiado callado como para ser alguien con quien pudiera iniciar una conversación. Por tanto, mire a los demás en un bote cercano. Quienes, me saludaron con la mano en silencio.  
Por fin, llegamos. Porque me estaba empezando a marear. Cuando entramos en el castillo, una profesora a quien ya había visto en el callejón Diagòn se acerco a nosotros.  
Ella, miro a Potter cuando nos acercamos al lugar donde se había detenido. Con los brazos,  
cruzados. Sosteniendo un pergamino, en su mano derecha. Pero después, me miro a mi sorprendida.  
Luego, pestañeo. Mirando en general, a todos los alumnos.  
-: Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Hoy, serán seleccionados para sus casas. Que son Gryffindor,  
Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. -los jóvenes, asintieron al unisono.- Mientras estáis aquí... su casa, sera como su familia. Con sus triunfos, ganaran puntos. Con sus fracasos,  
los perderán. Y al final del curso, la casa que mas puntos logre... -iba diciendo.-  
-: Trevol! -grito, un joven gordito algo petiso.-  
Dejando, de la multitud. Para tomar una rana. La cual, se encontraba frente a la profesora entre sus manos.  
-: perdón... -dijo, mirándole inocentemente.-  
Volviendo, a mezclarse entre sus compañeros.  
-: Ganara, la copa de la casa. -continuo.- Esperadme. La seremoña comenzara en unos momentos. -dijo, ella.-  
Segundos después, cuando regreso nos guió a todos hacia la puerta principal. Donde,  
segundos después en dos filas enfilamos hacia el gran comedor. Donde nos esperaba el sombrero seleccionador.  
Fueron llamando a varios alumnos. La mayoría quedaba en Ravenclaw y en Gryffindor de momento. Unos pocos, fueron seleccionados para Hufflepuff.  
Mientras estaba conversando con Draco. Potter fue a quien mas tardaron en elegir.  
Luego, Granger quedo en el mismo equipo donde quedaron Potter y Ron.  
Seguia hablando con Draco, cuando la profesora dijo:  
-: Anabelle, Snape! -tras leer el pergamino.-  
Por tanto, todos guardaron silencio. Murmurando cosas.  
Yo, palidecí como un fantasma. No, se habían equivocado Yo era Anabelle Malfoy. Por tanto,  
no iva a pasar. Retrocedi.  
-: Anabelle, Snape! -volvió, a gritar.-  
Draco, me dio un empujón. Por tanto, subí sin querer al entre-piso donde estaba en el banco apoyado el sombrero seleccionador.  
Draco-: Se refiere, a ti! -grito.-  
Bueno, hablaría con la profesora después.  
Me senté, tímidamente en el taburete. Mientras, todos me miraban. Yo, me encontraba pálida como un fantasma.  
-: Hmm... dificil. Tienes una mente, muy inteligente. Pero también, una bondad indescriptible y una personalidad muy agradable y trabajadora... Donde, te pondré... -iba diciendo.-  
Yo, cerré los ojos.  
Anabelle-: No en Gryffindor. -se me salio decir.-  
-: No, en Gryffindor eh!? Pero allí, te esperarían cosas extraordinarias! Y sin duda,  
una increíble grandeza... -dijo, gritando.-  
Por tanto, tanto yo como otros estudiantes se sobresaltaron.  
Anabelle-: Por favor, te lo suplico. -dije, como Potter pero en mi caso al revés.-  
Silencio.  
-: Estas segura? Bien. Entonces, mejor te pondré en... Slytherin! -grito.-  
Sonreí.  
Toda la casa, estallo en aplausos. Todos, me estrecharon la mano cuando me senté. Por tanto,  
cuando eligieron a Draco en Slytherin tras sentarse junto a mi no seguimos prestando atención a la ceremoña. Nos pusimos a hablar entre nosotros.  
Pero cuando la cena termine, me acerque a la profesora. Mientras, todos se iban a sus respectivas casas...  
Anabelle-: Profesora... -dije.-  
Ella, se volteo hacia mi.  
Anabelle-: Algo, en la lista debe estar mal. No me llamo, Anabelle Snape. Me llamo, Anabelle Malfoy. -dije, a la profesora.-  
Ella, nego.  
-: No, Señorita. Snape. Dumbledore, es quien hace la lista y todos los a os se memoriza el nombre de los nuevos estudiantes a la perfección. Le aseguro, que no se ha equivocado.  
-dijo, ella.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos.  
Mire hacia la mesa donde estaban los profesores pero el profesor Snape ya no estaba.  
-: Vaya a su sala común, Señorita. O no sabrá su contarse a. -dijo, ella.-  
Pero, corrí tras el cuando le vi doblando el corredor. Dándole, solo tiempo para extender su mano hacia mi...  
-: Bueno, ya no es mi problema. -dijo, la profesora bostezando.-  
yéndose, a su despacho.

NOTA DE AUTORA: De acuerdo, como no soy tan mala corregir los acentos. Pero no esperen mas ya que es mi primera historia y necesito paciencia. ;) gracias a quienes pasan a leer y les dejo mis saludos ;) Espero que les este gustando :)

* .*


	4. Capitulo 04: La Verdad

Le vi cruzar el pasillo mientras corría...  
Anabelle-: Profesor, espere... -grite.-  
Por tanto, se detuvo en seco. Yo, me quede en silencio. Ya tenia demasiado con los Malfoy como para soportar algo asi. Ahora, todo esto pasaba porque Dumbledore cometía un error.  
Pero, era mi culpa Verdad!? genial. Lucius, me había pedido odiar al director. Ahora,  
entendía la razón.  
Se detuvo, hasta encontrarse enfrente mio.  
Severus-: Que sucede, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Intente, decir algo. Pero no lo conseguí. Por tanto, trague saliva. Mirándole, desde mis ojos húmedos.  
Anabelle-: Dumbledore, se equivoco verdad? Mi apellido, es Malfoy... -grite, entonces.-  
Me miro, fijamente.  
Severus-: Entonces, Lucius aun; no te ha dicho nada? -pregunto, enfadado.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Nada, sobre que? -pregunte.-  
En realidad, nunca hablábamos. Excepto, cuando quería castigarme por algo.  
Severus-: Prometió, que cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad te lo explicaría. -me explico.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Decirme, que!? -dije, entonces.-  
Me miro, seriamente.  
Severus-: Te lo explicare, mañana después de tus clases; Anabelle. Pero, Dumbledore no se equivoca nunca. -dijo, el.-  
Solté, unas lagrimas silenciosas...  
Anabelle-: Que... -susurre.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Eres hija mía... y de Lilly. Pensé, que si te dejaba al cuidado de los Malfoys estarías a salvo y Nancy acepto porque siempre había querido tener una hija. -dijo, el.-  
Nos quedamos, mirándonos el uno al otro por un infinito segundo...  
El profesor Dumbledore, se acerco a nosotros junto con la profesora quien había pasado lista.  
Dumbledore-: Ah, Anabelle... bueno, supongo que te has enterado. -dijo.-  
Tarde, como siempre.  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Dumbledore-: Puedes seguirme, a mi officina un momento? -pregunto.-  
Mirando, a Severus.  
Dumbledore-: Los dos. -anuncio.-  
Genial.  
El primer día en el castillo, y ya terminaba en la oficina del Director. Tras decir la contarse a, subimos por las escaleras en silencio. La verdad, si eso era cierto me sentía un poco mas en paz conmigo misma. Porque desde el principio no había entendido como podía pertenecer a la familia Malfoy. Pero a la vez, me sentía dolida por dentro porque ni Lucius ni Nancy me hubieran contado nada. Como si toda la vida, pudiera haber seguido así.  
Sin saber, la verdad.  
Ya en el tren, me había parecido demasiado extra o el parecido entre nosotros...  
Pero jamas, me hubiera atrevido a pensar en algo como eso.  
La cabeza, me daba vueltas cuando nos sentamos frente a el. Quien ocupo su respectivo lugar,  
en el escritorio.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Anabelle. Como sabrás, creo que Severus tiene mucho que explicarte y creo que es adecuado que lo haga ahora. Profesor, Snape. -dijo, Dumbledore.-  
El, le miro enfadado por un momento. Pero luego, se volteo hacia mi...  
Severus-: Anabelle... Me imagino, que al menos sabrás Quien es el Se ? verdad?  
-me pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Severus-: Bien. Cuando renació, te envié por seguridad a vivir con Lucius. El, diría que eras su hija para protegerte de el. Porque si te encontraba antes de que ingresaras al colegio no tendrías protección ya que si vivías conmigo podría sospecharse de tu linaje de sangre y como le sirvo a el porque soy espía en La Orden, me hubiera ordenado que te entregara y eso obviamente no es algo que este dispuesto a hacer. -empezó, a explicarme.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: no entiendo... -susurre.-  
Bajando, la mirada...  
Severus-: Porque, tanto con tu sangre como con la de Potter podría re-encarnar. Porque sois hermanastros. Aunque, el no lo sabe. -me explico.-  
Me sentí, mareada...  
Anabelle-: Eso, es imposible... -murmure.-  
Negó.  
Severus-: Lilly y yo, nos conocíamos desde hace mucho mas tiempo del que ella conocía a James.  
Pero nos hemos dejado de hablar, cuando le llame Sangre Sucia por accidente. Ella, odiaba la magia negra y se caso con James. Pero, cuando nos re encontramos en la orden... bueno. Digamos,  
que han sucedido ciertas cosas, y has nacido tu a os después. Por tanto, para no herir a James y mantener el secreto decidimos que esto era cuanto debía hacerse. -me explico.-  
Le mire, preocupada...  
Anabelle-: Pero, nadie lo sabe aparte de nosotros ahora? Verdad? -pregunte, en una voz temblorosa.-  
Asintió.  
Dumbledore-: En, efecto. Lo único que ha cambiado, desde que dejaste la Mansión Malfoy es que en Hogwarts preferimos llamarte por tu apellido real. Que es, Snape. -anuncio.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Bien. -dijo, el.-  
Severus, se incorporo.  
Severus-: Puedes preguntarme, lo que quieras cuando hablemos mañana después de clases. Ahora,  
sera mejor que descanses; Anne. Mañana, te espera un largo día. -dijo, el.-  
Asenti.  
(pense)-: Y justo, me lo venia a decir el... *Por tanto, reí.* pero no dije nada.  
Anabelle-: Buenas noches. -dije, mirándolos a ambos.-  
Luego, enfile hasta la puerta pero me detuve frente a la misma.  
Severus-: La contarse a de la sala común, es Suerte Liquida. -dijo, recordándomelo.-  
Suspire, aliviada...  
Anabelle-: Em... gracias. -dije, dejando la officina por fin.-  
Mareada, como me encontraba entre en la sala común. Dejándome caer en la única cama vacía,  
junto a la de Pansy en la habitación para las chicas.

**Nota:** Intentare no irme de los personajes. Ya que es mi primera history pero tenedme paciencia.  
Gracias a Angela por las ideas que dejo por MP de mi muro y saludos a todos.


	5. Capitulo 05: Clases y Pociones

Si bien, durante mi primer día en el castillo me sucedieron muchas cosas mas sucesos extra os me sucedieron durante el segundo. Ahora, no era . Si no, .  
Aunque, mis amigos seguían siendo mis amigos; se sentía algo extra o todavía. Casi como si me faltara algo para poder asimilar la verdad.  
Draco-: Historia de la magia... genial. -se quejo.-  
Mientras caminábamos, por el corredor.  
Bostece.  
Anabelle-: Tu de que te quejas!? Yo no he dormido, nada! -chille.-  
El, dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.  
Draco-: Anabelle... aunque ahora seas su hija, sigues siendo mi hermana ok? -dijo,  
guiñandome un ojo.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias. Eso, me hace sentir mejor. -admití.-  
Pansy, rió.  
Pansy-: A mi me haría sentir mejor, que no tengamos historia de la magia! -admitió.-  
Reimos. Mientras, el trió nos miraba desde una esquina.  
Salude a Crabbe y a Goyle dándoles un beso en la mejilla. Después, entramos al salón donde tendríamos nuestra tercera clase ese día. Pero yo, sentí un nudo en el estomago cuando vi la siguiente clase en mi horario: Pociones. No porque no me gustara, esa asignatura. Es mas, era mi favorita. Pero, aun así no savia si estaba lista para conversar con Severus cuando terminaran las clases. Yo, pálida como un fantasma, incluso mas pálida a cuanto ya lo era el profesor Binns entre a la clase. Haciendo, un esfuerzo sobre-natural por no quedarme dormida. Tome notas sobre cuanto explicaba, mientras dibujaba garabatos en el margen perteneciente a la hoja.  
Pero como estaba dibujando un ojo negro, inmediatamente lo borre. Luego, cerré mi cuaderno.  
Cuando termino la clase. Mientras, Pansy terminaba su ta-te-ti con Draco. Este, probablemente le había dejado ganar para no ofenderla. Porque en casa, siempre me ganaba. Bueno, no era quien para meterme en sus asuntos.  
Cuando entramos en pociones, Severus todavía no había entrado al salón. Pero Draco, se sentó conmigo al frente. Pansy, se sentó con Goyle. Con quien hablaban mal sobre sus compañeros. Criticando, como se habían acomodado el uniforme el primer día. Su conversación, me dio risa. Pero calle, cuando Severus entro. Bajando, las percianas con su varita. Cerrando, la puerta con la misma...  
Severus-: Nadie ajitara sus varitas, ni hará encantamientos tontos en nuestra clase. -dijo, el.-  
Parandose, frente a la clase.  
Draco-: Es su forma de decir, "Buenos Días"? -murmuro a Pansy, volteándose hacia ella.  
Quien rió.-  
Silencio.  
Severus-: Por tanto, supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte, de la creación de Pociones. Pero aquellos, y serán pocos... -dijo, mirándome.  
Luego, miro a Draco. Para ahora, mirar en general a todos los alumnos.- que posean, la predisposición... -dijo, haciendo una pausa.- Les enseñare, como dominar la mente y hechizar,  
los sentidos. Les enseñare, a embotellar, la fama. Generando la gloria, e incluso a ponerle un alto a la muerte. -dijo.-  
Ante toda una clase en silencio.  
Severus-: Aunque quizá... muchos de ustedes hallan venido a Hogwarts, dotados de habilidades tan formidables; que se sienten con la confianza... -dijo, mirando a Potter. Quien escribía algo distraído, en su cuaderno.- De no, poner atención! -Granger, le dio un codazo.-  
Por tanto, dejo a un lado su pluma.

Severus-: Señor, Potter... nuestra... nueva, celebridad... -dijo, en un tono burlón.-

Draco, se cubrió la boca para no reírse.  
Yo, no pude evitarlo. Severus-: Que obtendrías si agrego polvo de raíces de asforno a una infusión de agengo?  
-le pregunto.-  
Granger y yo, levantamos la mano a la vez. Pero, nos ignoro. Por tanto, la bajamos al mismo tiempo. Ella, me miro casi tan sorprendida; como Pansy y Draco.  
Potter, negó.  
Severus-: No lo sabe? -pregunto.-  
Volvió a negar.  
Severus-: Entonces dígame, exactamente a donde iría... si tuviera, que buscar un Bezoard.  
-pregunto.- Otra vez, las dos levantamos la mano a la vez.  
Harry-: No lo se, señor. -dijo el.-  
Baje la mirada. Evitando, reírme. Era lo primero, cuanto ponía el libro de ese año. Como podía,  
no saberlo!?

Severus-: Cual es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? -pregunto.-  
Nuevamente, las dos volvimos a levantar la mano.  
Potter-: No lo se, señor. -repitió.-  
Silencio.  
Severus-: Que pena... es claro, que la fama... no lo es, todo. O si, Se ? -pregunto.-  
Todo Slytherin estallo en una carcajada.  
Severus-: vayan a la pagina 364 de sus libros y en lo que queda de la clase, quiero que hagan una muestra aceptable de _Muertos en Vida_. La casa, que pueda hacer una pocion aceptable; se llevara 50 puntos y quien no, mala suerte. -dijo, ahora.-  
Todos, nos dirigimos a los calderos.  
Habia hecho esa poción muchas veces. Por tanto, Pansy me miro preocupada.  
Pansy-: Estas, loca!? -susurro.- Sigue, las instrucciones! -dijo, ella.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: las estoy siguiendo. -dije, sonrièndole.-  
Luego, cuando termine; a la mitad de la clase les faltaba agregar ingredientes. Tras probar cada una, se detuvo frente a las nuestras.  
Severus-: Draco... Te falto agregar un solo ingrediente, verdad? -pregunto.-  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Bien. -dijo, luego corrigiendo la mía.-  
Toda, la clase miro en silencio a la única quien no había estado leyendo las instrucciones.  
Granger, reía. Pero se callo, cuando Severus dijo:  
Severus-: Las únicas muestras aceptables, de muertos en vida son la del señor Malfoy, y la de la señorita Anabelle. Pero como Draco, podría haberla realizado si hubiera tenido tiempo de agregar su ultimo ingrediente solo ganara 20 puntos y eso deja a Slytherin un total de 70 puntos. -dijo, el.-  
Granger, dejo la clase ofendida. Pero todos, nosotros nos pusimos a festejar. Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron, tras recoger mis cosas me acerque a Severus. Quien, me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Que sucede, Anabelle? -me pregunto.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: No me habrá dejado ganar porque soy su hija, o si? -pregunte.-  
Se levanto, sacando una hoja desde su bolsillo. Dejándola caer, sobre el caldero donde estaba mi poción. La misma, se deshizo hasta hacerse pedacitos. Luego, desapareció por completo.  
Rei.  
Anabelle-: bien, de acuerdo no me dejo ganar. -dije, yo.-  
Silencio.  
Snape-: Y porque no agregas el jugo a 13 grados que se le olvido agregar al se ?  
-sugirió.-  
Así, lo hice. Esperamos quince minutos, hasta el momento donde la poción cambio de color.  
Luego, dejo caer una hoja sobre la misma. La cual, se hizo añicos. Tal, como había pasado en mi posión. Por tanto, sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Severus... yo, no estoy enfadada contigo por lo que hiciste. Entiendo, que fue por mi bien. Pero no estoy lista, para hablar sobre mi madre todavía. -admití.-  
Asintio.  
Severus-: Bien. Solo quiero, que lo entiendas... y que sepas, que siempre que necesites a alguien en quien confiar; puedes confiar en mi. -dijo, el.-  
Cambiando completamente su tono de hace dos minutos en clase, cuando hablaba conmigo.  
Por tanto, me sorprendió.  
Anabelle-: lo se. -dije, yo.-  
Sonriendo.  
Severus-: Bien. Entonces, puedes irte. -dijo, el.-  
Mire, por ultima vez los calderos donde estaban nuestras pociones. Pero, asentí.  
Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Severus. -dije.-  
Luego, abandone su despacho. Pálida, como un fantasma. Como, había entrado. Draco, me esperaba fuera.  
Draco-: Vamos a las Tres Escobas? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: vale. -dije yo.-  
Nos dirigimos, hacia allí...


	6. Capitulo 06: Sospechas

Sabia pasado un mes, desde el día donde me entere la verdad. Los exámenes, los había hecho a la perfección. E iban a decir esa noche,  
quien había ganado el premio a mejor estudiante de Hogwarts.  
Siempre, iba a clases extra con Severus. Porque me estaba enseñando Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras ademas de la clase que teníamos con el profesor Lupin. (Porque a ningún Slytherin le caía bien)  
Pero aunque me gustara tanto como me gustaran Pociones y Artes Oscuras a la vez era una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con el.  
Pansy-: Anne vendrá? -pregunto.-  
Draco, le sonrió. Les escuche, una vez desde el pacillo conversando.  
Draco-: No creo. Seguro, querrá pasar mas tiempo con su querido Snape. -dijo, el.-  
Pansy, rió.  
Pansy-: Que lo niegue cuanto quiera, pero yo se que a tu hermana le gusta. -dijo, ella a Draco.-  
Quien, asintió.  
Draco-: Si, pero; Tienes idea del chasco que se ha llevado cuando se entero? -pregunto.-  
Negó.  
Draco-: La persona que te gusta, resulta ser tu padre y encima antes ya suficientes problemas hubieran tenido porque era el profesor. -anuncio.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Tienen razón... Que diablos, estoy haciendo? -dije,  
hablando conmigo misma.-  
Palidecí.  
Cuando alguien, dejo bruscamente caer la mano sobre mi hombro.  
Por tanto, no necesite ni voltearme para saber quien era.  
Lucius-: Eso mismo, quisiera saber yo Anabelle... Tengo que recordarte las condiciones con las que te permití asistir al curso? -dijo,  
obligándome a voltearme hacia el.-  
Por tanto, le mire.  
Anabelle-: Estaba por ir, a mi clase! -me queje.-  
Potter, me miraba desde el otro corredor.  
Lucius-: Espero, que así sea. Porque si no pasaras la navidad en el zotano. Entendido? -pregunto, Lucius.-  
Asentí.  
Lucius-: no te escucho. -dijo, el.-  
Baje la mirada...  
Anabelle-: si... -dije, tristemente.-  
Lamentando, haberme encontrado con el.  
Lucius-: Si, que!? -grito.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: S...s-i, padre. -dije, como pude.-  
El, me soltó.  
Lucius-: Bien, Y se puede saber que diablos haces fuera de clase?  
-pregunto.-  
No dije nada...  
Severus-: Señor Malfoy. Se puede saber que hace usted, hablándole así a mi alumna? -pregunto, fríamente.-  
Silencio.  
Los dos, se miraron enfadados. Yo, me sentí mareada. Por tanto,  
me sostuve la cabeza como si me doliera.  
Severus-: La Señorita, Anabelle toma clases de Pociones y de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; Extra-Curriculares porque ella me lo pidió y yo nunca se lo pedí. -Agrego, ante su mirada. Adelantándose, a cuanto uva a decir.- Recordé, algo. Por tanto, decidí no decírselo en ese momento.  
Severus-: Ademas, creo que soy yo quien debe preguntarle a usted Que hace aquí? Señor; Malfoy... -pregunto, desapaciblemente.-  
El, sonrió.  
Lucius-: Iba a ir a la oficina del . Así, que si seria tan amable de decirme la contraseña... ... -iba, diciendo.-  
Pero una tercera voz, se escucho desde el corredor.  
Dumbledore-: Oh, eso no es necesario. Señor. Malfoy. Le dije, que le esperaría en los jardines. Así que por favor, sigame. -Dijo,  
Dumbledore a lo lejos.-  
Segundos después, poniendo mala cara siguió al director Dumbledore mascullando cosas.  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -me pregunto.-  
Me pregunte, Cual debía ser mi expresión en ese momento como para que me preguntara eso? Pero, asentí.  
Anabelle-. Si, Severus. -mentí.-  
Saludándole, con la mano cuando me fui.  
Salí, corriendo. Al baño, para las chicas. Labandome, la cara. Notando,  
como en el camino había soltado unas lagrimas silenciosas. Nadie, debía saberlo. Nadie, debía saber cuanto hacia Lucius.  
Pansy-: Anne, estas bien? -pregunto, tras salir desde un ba o.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Si, solo me ha puesto nerviosa mi ultimo examen. -conseguí,  
decir.-  
Sonrio.  
Pansy-: Bien. Entonces... que hacías? -me pregunto.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: Termine, con el . y te buscaba. -dije, yo.-  
Me miro, sorprendida...  
Pansy-: Cuando dices, que terminaste con el te refieres a... -dijo, llebandose una mano a la boca.-  
Cuando, me sonroje.  
Anabele-: Mis clases, Pansy! Mis clases! -me explique.-  
Riendo, nos dirigimos al gran comedor.

** Nota:** Me parecio que si Lucius se ponia a vijilar un poco mas a esos dos la cosa se pondria mas interesante. Espero, que les guste el capitulo de hoy y que tengan buen dia.

. . .- :3


	7. Capitulo 07: Patronus

Cuando Lucius termino su reunión con el Director Dumbledore, Dumbledore hizo llamar a Minerva al profesor Snape a su oficina. Una vez entro Snape a su oficina, miro enfadado al director.  
Severus-: Que quieres ahora, Albus? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, sonrió.  
Dumbledore-: Contarte algo, sobre tu hija. -dijo el.-  
Le miro, con disimulado interés. Cruzando sus brazos.  
Dumbledore-: Tu hija, Severus... ha ganado el premio a estudiante con mejor promedio del colegio Hogwarts. Esto, dará a la casa Slytherin 300 puntos. Creo, que tu casa podría ganar este a o gracias a ella. -Le explico, el director.-  
Severus, le miro sorprendido. Eso, quería decir que su hija había sacado un Supera Las Expectativas en todas sus asignaturas.  
Severus-: Si es que Potter, no tiene otra aventura. -Se mofo.-  
Dumbledore, no pudo evitar reír.  
Dumbledore-: No creo que suceda nada extra o, este curso Severus. Pero, Porque tan preocupado? -le pregunto.-  
Le miro, fríamente.  
Severus-: Es algo personal, director. -dijo, el.-  
Dumbledore, le miro por un momento. Como si supiera que Severus necesitaba hablar sobre eso con alguien. Pero,  
Es que tenia que ser precisamente con el...  
Severus-: Es solo que cada vez que pregunto a Anabelle, como le tratan los Malfoy? Cambia de tema y me preocupa. -le explico, al director.-  
Justo, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta perteneciente a su oficina.  
Dumbledore-: Adelante. -dijo, el.-  
Anabelle, entro en la oficia. Sorprendida, por ver a su padre allí.  
Dumbledore-: Te estas encariñando. Eso, es bueno. -Dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Anabelle, se sonrojo. Mirando, para otro lado.  
Severus-: Profesor! -dijo, enfadado.-  
Pero, no agrego nada mas.  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle. Te llame, porque le estaba comunicando a Severus que has ganado el premio a mejor estudiante del colegio Hogwarts. -Anuncio.-  
Le miro, sorprendida.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -exclamo.-  
Asintió.  
Dumbledore-: Has sacado un supera las expectativas en todos tus exámenes y el profesor Lupin me ha contado que has hecho el encantamiento patronus en su ultima clase sin que ninguno de los demás estudiantes lo lograra. -Dijo, el director.-  
Severus, le miro mas sorprendido aun.  
Dumbledore-: Es eso, cierto? -pregunto.-  
Asintió.  
Anabelle-: si. -dijo, ella.-  
Dumbledore, miro al profesor Snape.  
Dumbledore-: Podrías, hacernos una demostración? Haciéndolo, al mismo tiempo que el ? -pregunto, el.-  
La joven, asintió.  
Los dos, sacaron a la vez su varita. Apuntándola, hacia el director.  
-: Especto, Patronum... -dijeron, los dos al mismo tiempo.-  
Severus, vio sorprendido como dos ciervos caminaban a su al rededor hasta desaparecer. Cuando sorprendidos, al reconocer sus patronus como idénticos.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Gracias, Anabelle. -dijo, el.-  
Los dos, guardaron a la vez sus varitas sorprendidos.  
Dumbledore-: Puedo preguntarle, que recuerdo elije cuando pronuncia,  
el Encantamiento Patronus? -quiso, saber.-  
La joven, asintió. Pero bajo la mirada. Mintiendo, sobre ello.  
Anabelle-: El momento, en que deje la ; profesor?  
-respondió la joven fríamente.-  
*Quien en realidad, había pensado en el momento en que su mirada y la del se habían encontrado por primera vez*  
Pero Dumbledore, aun notando su mentira, no dijo nada.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Puede irse, Se . -Dijo, el director.-  
La joven, abandono su despacho.  
Dándole, a la puerta un pronunciado portazo.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. -dijo, el.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: El Momento en que abandono la mansion malfoy, no creo que halla sido un recuerdo demasiado fuerte; como para poder realizar un patronus en primer curso. -Anuncio.-  
Dumbledore, asintió.  
Dumbledore-: Por alguna razón, mentía. Pero aquí lo importante, es que lo puede realizar. -le explico.-  
Snape se puso en acuerdo con el. Asintiendo.  
Dumbledore-: Pero no por eso, te he llamado Severus. -dijo, el director.-  
Volviendo, a sentarse.  
Dumbledore-: Ademas de tu hija, el único que ha logrado ganar el premio de la casa... como debes saber, es... -dijo, seriamente.-  
Snape, se quedo pensativo.  
Snape-: G_ryffindor_****no. -repitió.-  
Como había hecho su hija. Mientras, le colocaban el sombrero seleccionador.  
Dumbledore-: Si, justo como Potter dijo pero al revés y ha sido la única que ha preferido Slytherin voluntariamente de todos los estudiantes en el castillo. -Dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Esperando, ver su reacción. Pero, Severus no dijo nada.  
Dumbledore-: Creo, que su destino y el de podrían estar enlazados Severus. Ten cuidado y por favor cuida de el a tu hija.  
-Repitio, Dumbledore.-  
El, asintio.  
Dumbledore-: bien, puedes irte. -dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Severus, dio un portazo idéntico a la puerta al cual había dado su hija.  
Yéndose, con idéntico andar. Dumbledore, ante esto encogió sus hombros. Dumbledore-: Esos dos... -murmuro, pasándose la mano por la frente.-  
Luego, volvió a sus papeles.


	8. Capitulo 08: Premios

Otra noche sin poderme dormir en el castillo. Pero sin darme cuenta el día cayo sobre mi.  
A mala gana, me puse el uniforme. Peinándome, como pude. Luego, baje a la sala común. Donde Pansy, ya me esperaba jugando con Draco al ajedrez mágico.

Draco-: Ah, hola Anne. Te han contado que hoy se cancelan las asignaturas? -dijo, alegremente.-

Gemí.  
Anabelle-: Que!? Pero hoy tendría mi primera clase de Adivinación... -me queje.-  
Pansy, puso los ojos en blanco.  
Draco-: Es que alguien ha ganado el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa y cuando eso pasa las clases se suspenden por un día como premio. -Dijo, Draco.-  
Silencio.  
Anabelle-: -cruce mis brazos.- me pregunto, Quien podrá ser? -pregunte, en un tonito sarcástico.-  
Ellos, me miraron sorprendidos.  
Pero, se pusieron a festejar a mi al rededor.  
Nos quedamos hablando en la sala común, hasta el momento donde nos llamaron desde el gran comedor para cenar. Por tanto, seguimos a nuestros prefectos hasta el lugar donde ya todas las casas se encontraban reunidas cuando ya me senté.  
Una vez, se encontraron en silencio Dumbledore se paro frente a su lechuza dorada. D

Dumbledore-: Hace mucho tiempo que el ultimo premio a mejor estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería fue entregado. Pero en esta ocasion, la casa que lo ha ganado ha sido La casa Slytherin! -dijo, el director.-  
Toda la casa, se puso a gritar, aplaudir o festejar por la emoción.  
Granger-: Que!? -dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca.-  
Dumbledore, hizo un gesto con la mano para continuar hablando.  
Por tanto, por primera vez Slytherin lo hizo. Esperando escuchar cuanto quería decir el anciano Director con gusto. Mientras Severus Snape se acercaba a ellos con un diploma en la mano.  
Dumbledore-: Y la estudiante, que ha ganado 200 puntos para su casa y el mejor promedio de todo el castillo... -dijo, haciendo una pausa.-  
Silencio...  
Dumbledore-: Ha sido la Señ .Snape! -anuncio.-  
Toda la casa Slytherin estallo en gritos y en aplausos. Mientras,  
yo me acercaba al director...  
-: Que!? -grito, el trió de Potter a coro.-  
Ron-: Debería ser Hermione! -anuncio.-  
Harry, asintió. Poniéndose en acuerdo con su amigo. Pero,  
todo el colegio le ignoraba porque estaban demasiado ocupados murmurando cosas como para ponerles atención...  
Harry-: si. Que le pasa, al director!? -grito.-  
El, le escucho. Por tanto, le miro.  
Dumbledore-: Sucede, que Granger; Potter... no ha aprobado pociones y para obtener el premio a mejores TIMOS se debe sacar S_upera Las Expectativas_ en todos los examenes. Como,  
ha hecho la Se . -dijo, el director al escucharle.-  
Sonriendole.  
A quien tenia lagrimas en los ojos...  
Dumbledore-: Siéntase honrada, de que es la segunda estudiante con mejor promedio en todo el castillo. Granger.  
-dijo, el director.-  
Al oir esto, la chica se incorporo. Mientras, todo Slytherin reía. Cuando corría a llorar al baño. Seguida por los dos amigos. Quienes, probablemente intentarían consolarla.  
Pero a mi, esto no me importaba. Claro...  
Severus, me abrazo. Por tanto, le abrase. Sonrojandome.  
Cuando, me entrego el diploma. Mientras, mis amigos reían cuando nos estrechábamos la mano.  
Luego, le estreche la mano al director Dumbledore.  
Quien aunque obviamente no me caía muy bien, seguía siendo el Director. Si en algún momento necesitaba algún favor suyo seria mejor tener un buen trato con el.  
En la sala común, nos quedamos conversando y festejando comiendo dulces hasta tarde. Pero al rato Severus subió al escuchar tanto ruido, enviándonos a dormir y diciéndonos que si alguien preguntaba que dijera que nos había restado puntos por hacer ruido. (Cosa, que obviamente no había hecho) Por tanto todos nos acostamos en la cama riendo.  
Al día siguiente, alguien a quien no quería ver se apareció en el castillo sonriendo cuando baje a desayunar...

** Nota: **Gracias a Agny por darme la idea de que Hermione,  
y la hija de Severus se llebaran mal. La verdad, me parece que va a hacer las cosas mas interesantes por aqui y esperemos que esto progrese poco a poco...  
Cari os y saludos ;)

-La que jamas pondra un acento en su vida-  
(La casa que se queje, perdera mil puntos)


	9. Capitulo 09: Secretos

Muy lejos del castillo, Voldemort se encontraba mirando hacia la chimenea con la mirada perdida.  
Voldemort-: Me he enterado, lo de su hija. Se . Realmente, ha quedado en Slytherin? -pregunto.-  
Lucius, le miro, con miedo.  
Detrás, suyo. Cruzando las manos, tras la espalda.  
Lucius-: Si, mi señor. Y ha sido la única que ha ganado el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa. -anuncio.-  
Voldemort, estallo en una carcajada macabra.  
Voldemort-: Bien. Sigue, con el plan. Nadie, debe saber que he recuperado mis fuerzas. Ella, debe llegar a mi. -dijo, Voldemort.-  
Lucius, sonrió apenas.  
Lucius-: lo se. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio.  
Voldemort-: Vijilala. Esa, es tu misión. -anuncio.-  
Desperté, asustada. Respirando, entre-cortadamente. Aun, en mi dormitorio aquel sábado por la tarde. Las chicas, habían sido muy amables en no despertarme. Pero enseguida averigüe porque. Porque al bajar las escaleras, todos se encontraban leyendo El Profeta.  
Anabelle-: que hacéis, leyendo esa porquería? -pregunto.-  
Draco, me miro preocupado.  
Draco-: Cuando has hablado con Rita Skeeter? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, arrancándole el profeta desde las manos.  
Anabelle-: Nunca! que hizo ahora!? -exclamo.-  
Quien savia perfectamente, como trataba a sus alumnos...  
La fotografía, comenzó a leer un articulo donde había una foto suya cuando el día anterior había abrazado a Severus. Skeeter, empezó a leer tras hasta en la foto soltar una asquerosa risita.  
_Rita-: Anabelle, Snape. Una infante de 11 a os ha ganado el premio de la casa a mejor estudiante del colegio Hogwarts. Esto, deja a la Se muy atras. Quien Recientemente había sacado un Supera Las Expectativas en todos sus exámenes menos en pociones._  
_La joven por esta razón, no pudo ganar el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa y la hija del profesor de pociones Severus Snape ha ganado el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa. Llebandose 200 puntos para la misma._  
_Creeis que gracias a ella podría ganar?_  
_Se desconoce aun la razón, de que la joven viva con una familia tan cruel como la misma debe ser algo insoportable para la pobre que al Señor .Malfoy le importe poco como le valla en el colegio a su hija adoptiva..._  
Al leer eso, mis manos temblorosas arrugaron el periódico. Arrojándolo a la chimenea, mientras Skeeter soltaba un gritillo al quemarse. Pero le observe con la mirada gelida.  
Severus, entro en la sala común.  
Severus-: Lo han leído... -adivino.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Prometí a Lucius no decir nada! ni siquiera, hable con esa vieja asquerosa! -me queje.- Digo, perdón Severus pero... -dijo.-  
Pero, el estaba mucho mas enfadado a cuanto yo ya me encontraba.  
Severus-: llamale como quieras, Anabelle. -dijo, el profesor Snape.-  
Draco, rió.  
Draco-: Vieja asquerosa, le queda muy bien. Verdad profesor? Como se atreve, a decir eso de mi padre! el, se preocupa mucho por su hija! -anuncio.-  
Baje, la mirada cuando mis ojos se tornaron húmedos. Eso, era cierto.  
Severus-: Tiene razón, Se . Anabelle, busca al Se y dile que me espere en mi oficina por favor. Debo, conversar con el y resolver esto de una vez. -dijo, Severus.-  
Le mire, aterrada.  
Anabelle-: Esta aquí!? -grite, molesta.-  
Baje, las escaleras. Recordando, cuanto había soñado. Pero le vi, caminando por el corredor. Hasta, acercarse a mi. Mientras, algunos alumnos paseaban por los pasillos...  
Anabelle-: Lucius... -dije, tragando saliva.-  
Pero este, me dio una fuerte cachetada frente a todos. Por tanto,  
gemí. Llevándome la mano, al lugar donde me había golpeado.  
Mientras, todos en silencio le miraban...  
Lucius-: Como te atreves, a hablar así de mi en el Profeta; Anne!?  
-exclamo.-  
Le mire, pálida como un fantasma.  
Anabelle-: Yo, no he hablado con... -volvió a golpearme.-  
Era inutil, hablar con el. Probablemente, esto Severus no lo savia.  
Lucius-: Entonces, Como diablos explicas que se halla enterado de todo esto? -pregunto.-  
Severus, bajo las escaleras. Por tanto, los demás se boletaron.  
Haciendo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Yo, cruce mis brazos.  
Lucius-: Profesor... -dijo, fríamente.-  
Los dos, se miraron con odio por un infinito segundo.  
Severus-: Señ ... es obvio que la Se entro indebidamente en el castillo en algún momento donde el no se encontraba para tomar esta información y esto le dio tiempo de interrogar... a algún, estudiante quien estaba con mala cara ayer. -dijo mirando con desprecio, a Granger.-  
Quien, bajo la mirada...  
Potter-: Hermione!? Has sido, tu!? -grito.-  
Ella, miro a Severus enfadada.  
Hermione-: No savia, que era una editora del Profeta! -dijo, ella.-  
Defendiéndose.  
Draco-: Ah, eso explica porque no has ganado el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa. Asquerosa sangre sucia! -le grito.-  
Ella, se puso a llorar.  
Severus-: En fin. Sera mejor que espere al .  
Pero la próxima vez, que intente tratar así a mi hija frente a mi...  
-iba, diciendo.-  
Lucius, dio un paso hacia el...  
Lucius-: Que, hará? Contárselo, a .Quien Usted Sabe para que sepa de su linea je? lo dudo. Profesor, Snape. -dijo,  
marchandose.-  
Hacia la oficina, del director Dumbledore.  
Severus-: Anabelle, Porque siempre que te pregunto como te va en tu estancia con cambias de tema? -me pregunto.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos...  
Anabelle-: yo, no... -susurre.-  
Justo, cuando sentí a Potter sacar su varita. Hasta apuntarla hacia mi diciendo:  
Potter-: Imperio! -en ese momento.-  
Gemí, tosiendo varias veces...  
Severus-: Porque, Anne? -pregunto.-  
Gemí...  
Anabelle-: es que... Lucius, Me... -dije,.-  
Cuando intente evitar decir lo siguiente, me lleve la mano al bolsillo.  
Hasta, encontrar un pañuelo. Por tanto, tocì sangre...  
Nuevamente, le escuche murmurar: imperio.  
Severus, no lo notaba porque le estaba dando la espalda a Potter...  
Severus-: Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
Palideci...  
Anabelle-: Lucius... me... tor-...tura... -dije, en un susurro apenas audible. Entre, toces-  
Luego, pestañee. Cayendo, hacia atrás. Pero por suerte apoyándome en la pared. El, le siguió por el corredor. Hasta, apuntar su varita hacia el. Cuando,  
Lucius lo noto también apunto su varita hacia el. volteándose, hacia el profesor Snape.  
Mientras todos los estudiantes, los miraban murmurando cosas...  
Draco-: Porque, no me lo dijiste Anne!? -grito, enfadado.-  
Pero yo, le ignore.  
*Porque los dos, gritaron al mismo tiempo:*  
Lucius-: Crucio! -dijo, el.-  
Severus-: Avada, Kedabra! -grito, el profesor Snape.-  
Las maldiciones se chocaron, en medio del corredor por donde se accedía al gran comedor. Por tanto, la profesora Minerva salio corriendo a advertir a Dumbledore.  
Severus-: Cree, que sentiré algo de culpa por matarle aquí mismo... Señor Malfoy? -exclamo.-  
Gemi, apuntando mi varita hacia el lugar donde se juntaban las maldiciones...  
Anabelle-: Basta! Expelliarmus! -grite, metiéndome en medio..-  
Por tanto, Severus detuvo su hechizo. Pero, Lucius no...  
Dumbledore, llego justo para ver como su maldición me obligaba a caer al suelo. Por tanto, grite sin soltar mi varita cuando la misma me dio. Cuando Lucius, volvió a guardar su varita.  
Dumbledore-: id inmediatamente a mi oficina, después de llevar a Anabelle a la enfermería. -dijo, a los dos.-  
Porque, Dumbledore vio preocupado como la maldición le había dejado inconsciente como le dio. Así, lo hicieron...  
Dumbledore-: Y los demás! No tenéis, que estudiar!? -grito.-  
Recordandoles, a los demás estudiantes cuanto deberían estar haciendo un Sábado por la tarde...  
Luego, se fue a su oficina seguido por los profesores. Donde, una vez se encontraron allí miro enfadado a Severus:  
Dumbledore-: Estas loco, Severus!? podrías haber matado a algún estudiante por accidente... -dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Snape, negó.  
Severus-: No lo hubiera hecho. Solo había una persona en el corredor a quien quería matar. -dijo, mirando a Lucius.-  
Quien, le devolvió la mirada. Volviendo a mirar al Director.  
Severus-: No tiene derecho a torturar a mi hija, Albus. No lo permitiré. -dijo, ahora.-  
Lucius, le miro enfadado.  
Lucius-: Me ha dicho, que cuide de su hija. Jamas, me ha dicho como. -Se mofo, el Se .-  
Dumbledore, miro a Lucius enfadado.  
Dumbledore-: No tiene porque torturar a uno de mis estudiantes, se ni le dejare el derecho de hacerlo. Habra un juicio, sobre esto. No lo dude. -dijo, inteligentemente el Director.-  
Lucius, miro a Severus.  
Lucius-: Si es lo que quieren... -dijo, dándose la vuelta.-  
Pero Severus sin darle tiempo a decir mas, apunto su varita hacia Lucius...  
Severus-: Olvídate. -murmuro.-  
Se quedo quieto, por un momento. Luego, miro a su al rededor confundido.  
Lucius-: Donde... estoy? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, suspiro aliviado.  
Severus-: Ya ha terminado su conversación con el Se y regresaba a su mansion. Verdad, Se ? -dijo,  
el .-  
Asintió.  
Lucius-: Ah, si... -dijo, desapareciéndose.-  
Solo entonces, Severus volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo perteneciente a su túnica.  
Severus-: Ahora, si podrás hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada; Albus. Pero, no lo permitiré. -dijo, nuevamente el profesor.  
Snape.- abandonando, su oficina. Dándole, un portazo a la puerta.-  
Dumbledore, encogió sus hombros...  
Dumbledore-: Como si hubiera forma de conformarlos a todos...  
sera mejor, que no vuelva con durante las vacaciones de invierno. -dijo, por ultimo. Dumbledore, hablando con su fènix.-  
Quien canturreo, como si estuviera en acuerdo.  
Luego, volvió a bajar la vista en su odioso papelero.

** Nota:** Una vez mas, gracias a Agny por dejar volar tu imaginacion en quimica. Me dio tanta risa hablar de Slytherin con vos como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo y la cara de no entiendo un #!?...  
merecia una foto (de los muy muggles de nuestro curso) lastima que no teniamos bateria en el movil. ha-ha! y tambien gracias a Laura Wingates por aportar la idea del duelo entre Lucius y Snape. Las quiero, chicas!  
-La Eterna enemiga de los acentos-  
* .*


	10. Capitulo 10: Enfado

Al otro día, desperté en la enfermería. Mirando, desde mis ojos entrecerrados al peque o grupo allí reunido. Donde se encontraban Draco, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Potter, Hermione y el profesor Snape.

Pansy-: Ya despierta de una vez, bagoneta! -dijo, ella.-  
Me senté, algo mareada en la cama. Había estado teniendo sueños muy raros desde lo ocurrido en el corredor...  
Al recordarlo, palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Donde, esta Lucius... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Severus, me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Ha regresado, a la Mansion. Dumbledore y yo pensamos que borrarle la memoria de lo ocurrido era lo mejor... -añadió.-  
Suspire, aliviada.  
Severus-: Así, que no tienen de que preocuparse. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Suspire, aliviada. Sentándome...  
Anabelle-: Que diablos, hacen aquí? -dije, mirando confundida a Potter y a Granger.-  
Potter, encogió sus hombros.  
Potter-: Queríamos ver como estabas. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Preguntándome, Como hubiera sido mi vida si la verdad se hubiera sabido desde el principio? Por su culpa, había sido obligada a vivir con .  
Porque el era quien al ser _"famoso por haber acabado con el innombrable"_ había sido quien se había quedado con la protección pero yo no pero ahora El quería ver como estaba!? Porque se preocupaba por eso,  
recién ahora!?  
Hermione-: Y yo, disculparme. Estaba envidiosa, porque me habías ganado en el TIMO. Y no reconocí a Skeeter. Cuando entro al castillo usando la poción multijugos como un joven al que hace tiempo quiero hablarle. Tienen razón, en reprobarme en POCIONES. -dijo, ella.-  
Draco, iba a decir algo. Pero, se quedo callada.  
Anabelle-: Como sea, Sangre Sucia. -dije, yo.-  
Silencio.  
Pero, me puse pálida. Mirando, a Draco y a Pansy.  
Anabelle-: Perdón, por no decirles nada... -murmure.-  
Draco, me sonrió.  
Draco-: Esta bien. -dijo, el.-  
Sonrei.  
Draco-: Iremos a _HoneyyDukes_. -dijo el,yéndose.-  
Pansy, me miro preocupada.  
Pansy-: Te traeremos algo, mas tarde. -prometió, guiñándome un ojo.-  
Siguiendo, a Draco.  
Anabelle-: Pasadla bien! -les grite.-  
Mirando, a Severus.  
Anabelle-: Ya puedo irme? tengo tarea. -le recordé.-  
El, negó.  
Severus-: Dumbledore, le ha dicho a la enfermera que te dejara descansar hasta mañana y hablo con Minerva para que puedas entregar tu tarea mañana. -me dijo.-  
Por tanto, suspire aliviada...  
Severus-: Así que, debes descansar... -dijo, yéndose.-  
Dejandome, a solas con Potter. Potter-: me he enterado. -dijo, el acercándose a mi.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: Y? -pregunte.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Potter-: Pensaba que vivías con porque querías y porque te caía bien Draco. Pero, ahora lo entiendo todo. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Y que entiendes, cara cortada? -me mofe.-  
Sonrio.  
Potter-: Entiendo que Severus te ha obligado a vivir con porque como el es un mortifago quería que te criaran como una . Pero me imagino que ni no fuera por eso... -iba, diciendo.-  
Solté, una carcajada amargada.  
Anabelle-: Te equivocas, Potter. Severus es un mortifago. Pero, no como tu piensas. El, es el espía de Dumbledore y por eso Dumbledore confía en el. -empece, a decir.- de hecho, te equivocas en todo. Si, Severus quería que se me criara como para no levantar sospechas sobre mi linea je de Sangre ya que corre tanto peligro como tu si _Quien-tu-sabes_ se entera de que sigo viva. Cosa, que el no save gracias a los esfuerzos de Severus y si el Se decia algo este se hubiera enterado ayer y hubiera venido a por mi. Potter, ingenuo.  
Eres, un pésimo auror y no entiendes las cosas. No hables,  
de lo que no entiendes mi querido hermanastro. -dije, para molestarle.-  
Cerro, los pu os con fuerza.  
Potter-: Como es, que confías tanto en el? -pregunte.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No se. Tal vez, porque aunque tengamos la misma madre no acepte tener una asquerosa madre muggle como propia y Severus sea lo único que me queda. -murmure.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Potter-: No le llames, así! -dijo, el.-  
Yo, ya estaba harta.  
Anabelle-: Y como se supone que deba llamarle, cara cortada!?  
Lilly!? como Severus, le dice todo el tiempo. No te molesta que te digan a cada rato que medio mundo te diga que eres igual a tu padre y que tienes los ojos de tu madre? bueno, a mi me molesta que se me compare con Lilly. Tienes el rostro de tu padre, y los rasgos de tu madre... -me mofe. Riendo.- Pero la verdad es que odio que me digan que me parezco a ella. Después de que murió, Severus ha sufrido mucho. Hizo de todo por ella sin decirle nada según el mismo me contó, y tu querido Director no hizo nada la noche en que los atacaron. Algún día, te darás cuenta de que esa es la verdadera historia. -dije, riendo.-  
Me miro, enfadado.  
Potter-: Porque, me tratas así? -murmuro.-  
Jugué, con la sabana...  
Anabelle-: Porque estoy cansada de ti y de tener que vivir con los Malfoy solo porque como tu has vencido al se cuando tan solo eres un bebe y yo no ahora eres tu quien se quedo con la protección del ministerio. Y es tu culpa, que no pueda vivir con Severus! -exclame.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos. Por tanto, oculte mi expresión bajo mis flequillos.  
Potter-: Tal vez, te interese saber que yo también vivo con unos tíos muggles que me odian. -dijo, el.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Si, bueno. Piensas comparar a unos muggles idiotas, con lo terrible que es aguantar a Lucius todos los días en tu casa durante todo el verano y tener que hacer lo que te dice; porque si no le dirá todo al S_eñ _ !? -murmure.-  
Silencio.  
Potter-: Iba a venir a decirte, que ya que somos hermanastros al menos deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien fuera de clases.  
Pero ya veo, que eso es imposible. Hasta hablas, como el. Te pareces, mas a el que a Lilly. Mi madre odiaba Pociones y Artes Oscuras. Por eso dejo al profesor Snape y se fue con James. Pero después se entero de que tendría una ni a mas. Tu. Decidió cuidarte como a una igual pero Severus una noche antes de que murieran te aparto de su lado porque Lilly le dijo que no queria que compartieras el mismo destino que yo y ahora deshonras la memoria de nuestros padres diciendo que mi madre es una asquerosa muggle... -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Y tu padre solo era un desgraciado que no hacia mas que quejarse de lo injusta y amargada que ha sido su vida. Pero la vida, no es justa. Ya se encargaba,  
el mismo de que para el así fuera. -me mofe.-  
Cuando dije esto, me miro con rabia.  
Anabelle-: Mi único padre era y lo sigue siendo Severus. Cara, cortada. -dije, haciendo una pausa.- tu madre le hizo mucho daño a Severus y jamas le agradeció cuanto hizo por ella mientras pudo y por ti. Tu padre hacia de todo, para que Lilly vea lo que hacia Severus como una abominación. Estoy en mi derecho, de llamarle Sangre.  
Sucia. -dije, yo.-  
Potter, no dijo mas. En cualquier momento, se pondría a llorar.  
Pero yo, deje caer la cabeza contra mi almohada.  
Cerrando, los ojos.  
Anabelle-: Déjame dormir. Estoy cansada. -le dije, molesta.-  
El, solo entonces recordó cuanto había pasado.  
Tan solo era una estudiante de primero -pensaba.- pero a quien creí toda mi vida mi padre, no lo era. Un padre, quien me torturaba para educarme. Pero llego al castillo, y resulta que mi padre es y que soy la mas lista de todo Slytherin.  
_Cuando el había dicho Slytherin no, yo había dicho Gryfflindor no. Porque!?_


	11. Capitulo 11: Las Primeras Cartas

Cuando se recupero, ya nadie comentaba nada sobre el duelo en el corredor. Los estudiantes,  
se habían obligado a si mismos a hacer caso a su director Dumbledore. Dejando, pasar el tema.  
Esa mañana, cuando estábamos desayunando desde la lechuceria llego mi lechuza negra Vy.  
Así, como la lechuza de Draco con tres paquetes. Yo, recibi un paquete junto con dos cartas. Así, como Draco recibió tres paquetes enviados por Nancy. Pero uno, era para mi. Por tanto, me lo tendió. Anabelle-: Gracias. Entonces, supongo que esto no lo manda Nancy. -dije yo.-  
Una carta, me la había firmado Severus. La segunda, no ponía nombre. Por tanto, no supe la razón pero quería leer primero esa. Lo mejor, para el final decían.  
Pansy-: Anne, escuche que te peleaste con Potter. Es cierto? -pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Pansy-: Y que llamaste a su madre, ? -pregunto.-  
Draco, me miro preocupado.  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Y!? -grite, abriendo la carta nerviosa.-  
Draco, me miro fijamente.  
Draco-: No deberias haberle llamado así. Una cosa, es decírselo a la desgraciada de Granger. Otra cosa, es a Lilly. -dijo, el recordándome quien era para mi.-  
Me ofendí.  
Anabelle-: De que lado estas, Draco!? Lilly no es mas que una Sangre-Sucia para mi. -dije.-  
El, encogió sus hombros.  
Draco-: Como digas... -dijo el.-  
Abriendo, sus paquetes.  
Severus-: no deberias llamarle así, Anabelle. -dijo, detrás mio.-  
Por tanto, casi tiro todas mis cosas cuando me sobresalte.  
Anabelle-: Severus... -murmure.-  
Seguía enfadada por cuanto le había dicho a Potter sobre Lilly.  
Severus-: Quería decirles que las pruebas para inscribirse al equipo de Quiddittch serán mañana a las 6:oo A.m. Quienes quieran participar deberán avisarme. De modo, que pueda reservarles el campo antes que Gryfflindor lo haga. Avísale, al Señ . -dijo, simplemente.-  
Asentimos.  
Luego, siguió su camino.  
Anabelle-: Yo me animo a hacer las pruebas. Que van a hacer? -pregunto.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Draco-: Yo también quiero meterme. -dijo el.-  
Mirando, a Pansy.  
Draco-: Y tu? -pregunto, el.-  
Pansy, sonrió.  
Pansy-: vale, ir de golpeadora no me vendría mal. -dijo, ella.- Pero reí. Sabiendo como ella en realidad solo se preocupaba por pasar mas tiempo con Draco.  
Anabelle-: Iré a avisar a Marcus Flint. -dije yo.-  
Dejando la mesa.  
Flint, se encontraba conversando con sus compañeros cuando me acerque a el.  
Flint-: Hola, Anabelle. -dijo el.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: Buenos días. Ehm... El profesor Snape. Me pidió que te avisara que las pruebas de Quiddittch van a ser mañana a las seis A.m y dice que te avise que si se inscriben mas de diez personas le digamos para que pueda reservar el campo antes que Gryfflindore para la practica.  
-dije.-  
Me guiño un ojo.  
Flint-: Vale. Am, iré a avisarles a los demás. Por favor pídele, que nos valla haciendo la autorización.  
-dijo, el.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: bien. -dije, volviendo a sentarme junto a Draco.-  
El, me sonrió.  
Draco-: Que te enviaron? -pregunto.-  
Recordándome mis cartas.  
Pues, hace dos minutos estaba demasiado ocupada prestandole atención a cuanto decía Severus como para recordar cuanto me encontraba haciendo.  
Anabelle-: ah, si... las cartas. -recordé de repente.-  
La abrí.  
Una, estaba escrita en una muy prolija letra cursiva donde decía:  
: -Como miembro honorable de la casa Slytherin, le invito a asistir a la reunión de Mortifagos que se realizara a fines de vacaciones de invierno en la el ultimo viernes a las 8:00 a.m. Ya que se encuentra en edad suficiente de unirse a nosotros, si esta en acuerdo con dicha reunión por favor comuníquese inmediatamente con el Se .  
Atentamente: .  
Me temblaron las manos, cuando leí la carta. En edad, para unirme a ellos? No savia cuanto quería Lord Voldemort de mi. Pero si asistir, me daría una pista tal vez debería intentarlo. O, acaso era una mala broma!? guarde la carta en el bolsillo perteneciente a mi uniforme. Poniendo, mala cara.  
Draco-: De quien era? -pregunto.-  
A mala gana, le tendí la carta.  
Draco-: Anabelle, deberias decirle a Severus. -dijo el.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: tu, crees? -pregunte.-  
Asintió.  
Draco-: si. El sabrá si es una mala broma o no. -dijo, ahora.-  
Entendí. Riendo. Teniendo esa peque a esperanza. Debía, ser una broma.  
Anabelle-: tienes razón... pero, que es esto? -dije.-  
Abrí, el segundo paquete. Tampoco, se encontraba firmado pero en el había una caja donde me encontré con un colgante donde entre dos círculos había un dorado reloj de arena muy bonito.  
Pansy-: Es un gira, tiempo Anabelle! -dijo, el.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Draco-: Este, te lo envía Lucius. -dijo, tendiéndome una tarjeta bajo un pañuelo negro.-

En donde venia envuelto dicho objeto. Donde en una nota, ponía en un tono burlón:  
Con esperanzas, de que no llegues tarde a clases y asistas a la reunión del viernes aunque no quieras unirte. Como forma, de no deshonrar el apellido Malfoy. *Lucius.*  
Anabelle-: la primera vez que recibo cartas y una es mas fría que la otra. -me lamente.-  
Mis amigos, rieron pero me colgué el collar con gusto. Escondiendomelo entre mis ropas.

Anabelle-: voy a hablar con Severus... pueden dejar esto en mi cuarto? -pregunte.-  
Draco, y Pansy asintieron a la vez.  
Draco-: vale. -dijo el.-  
Pansy, sonrió.  
Pansy-: nos vemos en adivinación! -me recordó, la joven.-  
Mientras, se tomaban su tiempo para estar solos.  
Cuando baje al despacho de Severus, se encontraba corrigiendo exámenes. Por tanto, aunque tenia la puerta abierta golpee antes de entrar. El, levanto la mirada. Pero después, volvió a cuanto estaba corrigiendo.  
Severus-: Entra, Anabelle. Cierra, la puerta. -dijo el.-  
Así, lo hice. Sentándome, frente a el en su escritorio cuando me señalo una silla enfrente suyo.  
Anabelle-: Flint dice que habrá mas de diez personas que quieren hacer las pruebas dentro de la casa y me pidió que fuera yo quien le llevara la autorización después de clases... -dije, yo.-  
El, saco un pergamino para empezar a escribir la autorización.  
Severus-: Bien. -dijo.-  
Sin mencionar nada, sobre cuanto me había escuchado decir sobre Lilly antes. Por tanto, evite sacar el tema a la conversación.  
Anabelle-: Severus... Es posible, que esto sea una mala broma? -pregunte.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Severus-: No se, a que te refieres Anabelle. -dijo el.-  
Entregándome la autorización. Mientras una temblorosa mano mía le entregaba la carta. Supuesta mente escrita, por el _Señ _.  
El, la tomo entre sus manos. Leyéndola en silencio. Luego, se puso pálido como un fantasma. A su vez, su expresión se volvió sombría.  
Severus-: No es una mala broma, Anabelle. Es la letra, del Se . -dijo, el.-  
Trague, saliva.  
Anabelle-: no quiero ir. -dije, molesta.-  
El, me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Si el _Señ _ envía la carta es porque Lucius lo sabe. Aunque no aceptes lo de su carta debes asistir. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: pero... -murmure.-  
Pero, calle.  
Anabelle-: Es un castigo, por lo que dije antes Severus? -pregunte, nerviosa.-  
Negó.  
Severus-: No estoy enfadado por ello. Estas en tu derecho, de enfadarte con Potter. Pero decirle a alguien quien ha sacrificado tu vida por ti, me parece una manera muy poco grata de agradecérselo. -dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: lo siento... -murmure.-  
Se acerco a mi. Dejando caer, una mano sobre mi hombro derecho...  
Severus-: No puedes faltar a esa reunión, si no quieres que sospeche. Si vas, se dará cuenta de que no tienes nada que ocultarle y entonces no te hará preguntas que revelen nada. -me explico.-  
Asentí.  
Severus-: Te acompañare. -dijo el.-  
Le mire, sorprendida.  
Severus-: pero debes ir. -dijo, ahora.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Porque, solo eres así conmigo? -pregunte.-  
Se volteo. Mirando por un momento, su escritorio.  
Severus-: Porque solo tu podrás conocer, mi lado bueno. -dijo el.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Porque... -murmure.-  
Volvió a sentarse. A mala, gana. Volviendo a sus papeles.  
Severus-: Porque, eres mi hija. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Me sonroje, desviando la mirada desde el.  
Anabelle-: mejor voy a adivinación... -recordé, yo también a mala gana.-  
Dejando, su despacho...

Nota: Gracias a Agny y a Laura por ayudarme como siempre. Saludos, y gracias por pasarse.

-La Eterna Enemiga de Los Acentos.-


	12. Capitulo 12: Tercer Curso

** Nota:** Desde ahora sigue en el tercer curso. Después de lo de Sirius. Ya que no se me ocurre que seguir escribiendo de un primer curso. Saludos, y espero que este gustando.

Durante ese verano, la joven había vivido por primera vez junto a su padre. Lucius debía resolver algunos asuntos con el Se . Por tanto, se lo permitió a mala gana.  
Porque a el no le gustaba ver a su "hija" pasar tiempo con su padre. Ya, se había enterado sin embargo de que lo savia. Eso era un gran alivio para el. Pero al mismo tiempo,  
era una gran molestia. Porque ahora, debía hacer mas caso a Severus.  
Aun así, se encontraron en la estación. Cuando la joven, fue a tomar el tren ese año.  
Para entonces, ya había crecido bastante.  
Ahora, Lucius vio desde lejos como a su padre Severus ya le llegaba hasta el hombro en estatura. Pero se había convertido en una joven muy hermosa. Lucia, ya su túnica porque no quería cambiarse en la estación. Draco, llevaba puesto un traje. El, estaba conversando con Nancy cuando le vio.  
Aunque los jóvenes, se habían estado enviando cartas durante todo el verano no se habían visto en ningún momento. Por tanto, hasta Potter (Su hermanastro) quien también había crecido bastante pero quien ahora se parecía mas a James...  
Miro a su hermanastra por un momento junto al pelirrojo a quien los a os le habían dado mas pecas.  
Draco, miro a Anabelle.  
Quien aun seguía teniendo el cabello corto negro azabache, como su padre. Pero,  
aunque tenían los rasgos idénticos los suyos eran mas afeminados. Tenia una linda figura. Se había puesto, demasiado delgada. Pero había crecido bastante durante todo ese tiempo sin verse como el. Por tanto, los jóvenes corrieron a abrazarse...  
Draco-: te he extrañado, Anne. -le dijo, al oído mientras le abrazaba.-  
La joven, soltó una leve carcajada. Mientras Severus, miraba en otra dirección cruzando sus brazos. Esto, causo gracia a Potter. Quien cuando Anabelle le miro, se bolteo tambien en otra direccion. Llendo a saludar a Hermione.  
A quien le dio un abrazo muy largo. Pero quien al acercarse a Ron, solo le estrecho la mano.  
Anabelle-: También yo. -admitio.-  
Aunque se la había pasado muy bien.  
Draco-: nos vemos en el Gran Comedor, profesor. -dijo, a Snape.- Quien asintió. Pero antes, le entrego a su hija su abrigo.  
Ella, lo tomo entre sus manos sonrojandose. Para luego subirse al tren junto a su hermano.  
Los dos, se sentaron en el compartimiento donde se sentaban siempre. Pero luego, ella debía ir con Draco al vagón donde estaban los prefectos porque ella era la Sub-jefa de la casa Slytherin. Cuando el profesor Snape, no tenia tiempo para responder a sus obligaciones ella lo ayudaba. Pero en realidad, era porque debía presentarse a una reunión en el vagón donde viajaba el director Dumbledore. Porque ese verano, como Potter no savia había resuelto algunos asuntos en relación con su hermano en .  
Le conté todo cuanto había hecho con Severus a Draco. (Excepto, ciertas cosas mas personales claro) hasta el momento, donde paso la se ora con el carrito.  
Anabelle-: Porque, no ha venido Pansy? -pregunte.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Draco-: Vendrá al castillo mañana, porque es el cumpleaños de su madre. -dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada.  
Detestaba ver a todos tan felices con sus madres. Cuando para mi, mi madre era una simple . Un recuerdo, vino a mi mente.

-**FLASH BACK:**  
_Cuando Severus me había estado hablando sobre mi madre en un momento donde le pregunte algo por curiosidad, me sentí mal tras habérselo preguntado. Eso, había sucedido mientras me mostraba algunas fotografías suyas._  
_Anabelle-: Severus, yo no... -iba a decir.-_  
_El, me miro preocupado._  
_Severus-: Tu, no... -repitió.-_  
_Nos quedamos mirándonos, por un momento. No quería herirlo, diciendo eso. Cuando me enojaba,_  
_decía cosas sin querer aunque en realidad no quería decirlas. Por tanto, calle para no arruinar las cosas._  
_Anabelle-: nada. -dije sonriendo.-_  
_Volviendo a mirar, las fotografías de cuando era niña..._  
** .BACK.-**

Yo, no quiero ser el re-emplazo de Lilly. Iba, a decir eso. Pero savia cuanto mi madre significaba para el. Por tanto, no dije nada. Me quede en silencio, pensativa. Mirando como Draco pasaba la mano sobre mis ojos. Pero era inútil, cuando pensaba en Severus. Por tanto, encogí mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Cambiando de tema... Como te fue a ti? -pregunto.-  
Sonrió.  
Draco-: Pansy se quedo la mitad del verano en casa. Así, que bien. Nos divertimos mucho y visitamos un montón de lugares. Pero eso fue hasta que su madre, le recordó que tenia mucha tarea acumulada de la que nos habían dejado para el verano y debio volver a su casa para terminarla antes de volver. -me explico.-  
Reímos.  
Anabelle-: esa chica, no aprende mas... -dije, lebantandose cuando el carrito se acercaba.-  
El, me siguió.  
Mientras, reíamos.  
Mire, a Granger por un momento. Quien, me devolvió la mirada.  
Anabelle-: Ah, Sangre-Sucia! Por fin aprendiste, a usar un Shampooh!? Creo, que los muggles usan eso no? -bromee.-  
Todos los estudiantes de Slytherin que estaban cerca rieron. Al ver como la joven por fin se había hecho bien los rizos. Cuando en realidad había estado por tres años con el cabello seco sin cuidar.  
Ron-: no le hagas caso... -dijo, el.-  
Potter, me miro con mala cara.  
Potter-: Y tu no has cambiado nada. -dijo, el.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: tengo suerte, Creo? -dije, yo.-  
Ron, se compro dos gomas masticables con dos monedas.  
Le dio, una a Hermione. Quien sonrió.  
Hermione-: gracias... -dijo, la chica sonrojada.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: si, pídele cosas mientras pueda pagarlas; Granger. No iras a dejar pobres a la familia Weasley o si? -pregunte.- Todos, rieron. Yo, compre cuatro vasos de zumo de calabaza y una caja con dulces de chocolate para compartir. Pague a la se ora. Dejandole cinco monedas de propina.  
-: Gracias, Señorita. -dijo ella, guardándolas alegremente en su bolsillo.-  
Como en el camino, nos encontramos con Crabbe y Goyle se pasaron a nuestro compartimiento.  
Goyle-: Entonces... El primer mes juegan contra Gryfflindor? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Irán a ver el mundial el año que viene? -pregunte.-  
Ellos, asintieron.  
Goyle-: mi padre nos compro entradas en primera fila. -dijo, el sonriendo.-  
Sonreímos.  
Anabelle-: De todos modos, tenemos que ganarles este a o si o si así que este año jugare como buscadora. -dije, yo.-  
Todos, me miraron sorprendidos. Menos Draco, quien ya lo savia. Porque se lo había contado en una carta.  
Draco-: A mi familia y a mi, nos ha invitado directamente el primer ministro Fudge. -dijo, el.-  
Sonriendo.  
Draco-: Y nos sentaremos juntos. -dijo, mirándome.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: pensé... que te sentarías con Pansy. -admití.-  
Me sonrió.  
Draco-: no, porque ella se sentara con su mejor amiga. Una chica que va a _Beauxbatons_. -dijo,  
el.- Recordando, algo.  
Draco-: Es una lastima... yo quería ir a _Durmstrang_ pero mis padres no querían que baya a un colegio tan lejos... -dijo, el.-  
Llegamos. Por tanto, todos dejamos el compartimiento. Para seguir una vez mas, al Guardabosques.


	13. Chapter 13: Sirius Black

Me quede pensativa. Mientras, nos sentábamos en El Gran Comedor. No nos habíamos visto en todo el verano. Pero estábamos hablando demacrado. Nos mandaron a callar varias veces por tanto lo hicimos a mala gana.  
Dumbledore, se puso a hablarle a sus alumnos otra vez. Pero yo, no le preste atención. Todavía, debía hablar con Draco sobre algo. Cuando un recuerdo mas, volvió a mi mente.

Estaba en primer año cuando vi a Lord Voldemort por primera vez. Pero aun así, durante la reunión donde todos los mortifagos le miraban con miedo... fui la única quien se atrevió voluntariamente a sentarse a su derecha. Mientras, se disponía a contarme sus planes contra Potter. La verdad, me sentó bien hablar mal sobre mi hermanastro con el sin decirle quien era. Pero había sido divertido, ponerme a hacer durante la reunión mi tarea escolar sentada a su derecha mientras nagini rodeaba mi silla sin ningún miedo a verla saltando sobre mi.

Le había hablado en _parceld_.

Esto, sorprendió a Severus. Quien jamas me había escuchado hablando _parceld_. Por tanto,  
cuando estaba por dejar la mansion le dije:

**-FLASH BACK:**

Anabelle-: Mi Señor... -aunque no era mortifaga aun ni pensaba serlo. No tenia nada en su contra.- Por tanto, me miro. Esperando escucharme hablar.  
Anabelle-: Hablare _parseld_ cuando quiera hablar con usted sobre algo de lo que no quiera que Severus se entere. -prometí.-  
El, soltó una carcajada macabra. Mientras, nos acompañaba hacia la puerta. Preguntándose, cual cosa seria? mientras los dos, abandonábamos la mansion para regresar...

**-FIN FLASH BACK.-**

Lo había recordado, porque el sombrero nos había animado a ser valientes en los tiempos oscuros donde no sabríamos cuando terminaría la paz en el mundo mágico. Yo, no podía odiarle por cuanto le había hecho a Lilly. Esto, molestaba mucho a Severus. Por tanto,  
tras suceder eso habíamos estado un tiempo sin hablarnos. Pero al no tener noticias sobre nuestro Señor decidimos hablar sobre ello mas tarde. Cuando tuviera bien en claro cual camino seria el que quisiera seguir.

En el gran comedor, todos hablaban sobre el asesino en serie _Sirius Black_. Quien recientemente, había dejado la prisión de _Azkaban_.

Anabelle-: Quien es Sirius Black? -pregunte.-

Los jóvenes, se miraron confundidos entre si.

Draco-: No saces quien es? Dicen que es el padrino de Potter y dicen que ha traicionado a su familia entregándoles al _Señor Oscuro_. Pero aunque era un pricionero de alta seguridad supo burlar a los Dementores... -dijo el.-

Encogí, mis hombros.

Anabelle-: Sabra, hacer el _patronus_... -pero luego, me tembló la mirada.-

Recordando, quien era.

Anabelle-: espera... Dijiste su padrino!? -susurre.-

Asintió.

Draco-: si. Porque? -pregunto, el.-

Baje, la mirada...

Anabelle-: olvídalo. -dije, yo.-

El, me miro sorprendido.

Draco-: Pero, Como es que sabes sobre el _patronus_? -me pregunto.-

Sonreí.

Anabelle-: Snape, me enseño a hacerlo en primer a o. Mi _patronus_, también es un ciervo. -murmure.-

Los jóvenes, me miraron sorprendidos.

Draco-: Porque nunca nos lo dijiste? -pregunto.-

Palidecí.

Anabelle-: pensé, que no era algo importante. -dijo el.-

El, negó.

Draco-: Es magia, muy avanzada. Demasiado, avanzada Anabelle. Que puedas hacerlo en primer año significa que ahora tienes el mismo nivel que el de un profesor en los encantamientos. -me dijo, el.-

Trague, saliva.

Anabelle-: Enserio!? -exclame.-

Asentí.

Goyle-: Y no es muy normal que alguien reciba el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa en primero. -agrego.-

Asintió.

Cuando Dumbledore dejo de hablar, todos nos fuimos a la Sala Común.


	14. Capitulo 14: Desastre Para Lucius

Ese sábado por la tarde, tras haber terminado mis clases extra con Severus no tenia nada para hacer. Me quede en silencio. Caminando otra vez, por la orilla perteneciente al lago negro. Ese día, matarían a la mascota con plumas de Hagrid. Bueno, en realidad cuanto había hecho Lucius me parecía muy injusto. Pero a la vez, no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.  
Por tanto, fui a una colina desde donde se veía la cabaña de Hagrid donde Draco se encontraba presumiendo con sus amigos.  
Me puse, pálida.  
Potter, iba con el trió a hablar con Hagrid. Mientras a la vez, miraba enfadada a mi hermanastro.  
Draco-: Ah, Vienen a ver el espectáculo!? -dijo, parándose.-  
Ahora, me miro a mi.  
Draco-: Te esperaba, Anne! As cientos, de primera fila! -dijo, señalando un lugar junto a una roca. Frente, a Goyle.-  
Pero, todos miraron sorprendidos como me encaminaba hacia el. Sacando, mi varita.  
Anabelle-: Tu, asquerosa y cobarde cucaracha! No te das cuenta de que lo que has hecho es despreciable; Draco!? no te conozco así. Tu, generalmente adoras a los animales. Ni siquiera, tienes las agallas de ver eso... -dije.-  
Pensando, en la decapitación.  
Hizo, como si se acobardara.  
Ron-: Déjalo, Anne. No vale la pena. -dijo, el pelirrojo.-  
Yo, me di la vuelta.  
Pero, le di a Draco un fuerte golpe en la nariz. Por tanto, se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
Anabelle-: Ahora veo, que si te hubiera dicho lo de Lucius hubieras estado de acuerdo con el. -me mofe.-  
Draco, me miro confundido.  
Anabelle-: discúlpate. -dije, yo.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Draco-: De que lado estas, Anne!? Ahora, eres una Gryfflindore!? -grito.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Solo digo, que Hagrid me cae bien y que no se merece lo que le hiciste solo por un rasguño en tu brazo. Me parece demasiado inmaduro Draco. Así que si me hubieras creído, discúlpate. -dije, cruzando mis brazos.-  
Miro al trió, a mala gana.  
Draco-: Bien... Perdón. -dijo en un tono burlón. - Contenta!? pero lo hago para que no te enojes conmigo, Vale? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: mejor ve a la enfermería a que te arreglen la cara. Lo necesitaras si no quieres que Pansy se entere de esto. -dije, a modo de aceptar vagamente sus disculpas.-  
Luego, bajo corriendo por la colina...  
Regresando, al castillo.  
Draco-: Que nadie se entere de esto! Entendido!? -dijo, camino abajo.-  
Mientras sus amigos, asentían al unisono.  
El trió, me miraba sorprendido.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -grite, enfadada.-  
El, sonrió.  
Ron-: Eso, ha sido genial. -dijo, el.-  
Hermione, le miro enfadada. Pero después, los tres rieron. Yo, no pude evitar reírme.  
Potter-: Pensé que los Snape'S no podían reírse. -bromeo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: oh, cállate cuatro ojos. -dije, guiñándole un ojo.-  
Ron, encogió los hombros.  
Ron-: Al menos, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad... -dijo, ahora.-  
Hermione, le piso.  
Ron-: Auch! -grito.-  
La me miro preocupada.  
Hermione-: pero... Y si le dice a Lucius? -pregunto.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Conociendo a Draco, como le conozco no querrá que su padre le eche en cara de por vida que no pudo contra su hermanita menor. -me explique.-  
Rieron.  
Palidecí.  
Potter-: ehm... Que ibas a hacer? -pregunto.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: iba, a darle ánimos a Hagrid pero ya que vais ustedes creo que estoy de sobra aquí. -murmure.-  
El, negó.  
Potter-: ven con nosotros. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Estas, loco!? -me queje.-  
Pensando en cuantas cargadas me harían mis compañeros si me veían con ese trió.  
Potter-: no le diremos a nadie. -dijo, ahora.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: bien... -murmure, a mala gana.-  
Siguiéndoles.  
Cuando Hagrid, me vio me sonrió. Le vi atado, entre unas calabazas. Me dio una pena, terrible...  
Pero, mire a Hagrid. Quien me sonrió.  
Hagrid-: Ah, pasad. -el, también lo savia todo.- Justo, he preparado algo de te! -dijo, el.-  
Mirándome.  
Hagrid-: Vienes, por lo de siempre; Anne? -dijo, tendiéndome una bolsa con comida para serpientes.-  
Me sonroje. Recordando el momento donde prometí cuidar a _Najini_ cuando el no estuviera. Pero, no podía decir nada.  
Ron, miro la bolsa con asco.  
Ron-: Que diablos te obliga a comer Lucius, Anne!? -grito, enfadado.-  
Todos rieron. Yo puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Hermione-: Es comida de serpientes, tonto! -grito.-  
Se puso pálido. Cuando nos sentamos, en torno a la mesa.  
Hagrid-: y Anne tiene una serpiente muy bonita. Como era que se llamaba?  
-pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Najini. -dije, sin vergüenza.-  
Potter, se puso pálido. Al recordar como así se llamaba la serpiente del _innombrable_.  
Pero el tema en la conversación, cambio rápidamente.  
Hagrid-: Que nombre, tan bonito! -dijo, quien no tenia idea sobre eso.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: no se me ha ocurrido a mi, pero en realidad venia a hacerte compania. -murmure, algo avergonzada.- aunque, si no te molesta que ya que estoy me lo lleve ya que no se me permite entrar al callejon Knokturn a mi edad. Ya saves porque. -dije, yo.-  
El, sonrió. Guardandomela, en una caja. La cual, dejo en una mochila gris.  
Hagrid-: Para nada! -dijo, entregándomela.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias! -dije, sacando mi varita.-  
Enviándola al baul, bajo mi cama en la habitación donde dormíamos las chicas con un encantamiento.  
Ron-: tal vez, esto te ponga de mejor humor... -dijo, el pelirrojo.-  
Contándole, lo que había hecho a Draco.  
Hagrid, en efecto, no paro de reír. Intentando, imaginarse su cara.  
Anabelle-: Es que no soporto que este de acuerdo con lo que hace Lucius.  
-dije, yo.- Sinceramente, tienen mucho en común. -añadí.- pero no le digan que he dicho esto. -pedí.- es, un cobarde. -murmure, para desquitarme un poco con el.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Eres mas buena, de lo que pensaba. -admitió.-  
Ron, asintió. Poniéndose en acuerdo.  
Hagrid-: Que te agraden tanto los animales, ya dice muy buenas cosas de ti Anne. -dijo, el.- Ella, cada tanto viene a ayudarme a cuidar a mis mascotas. -dijo, el.-  
Mientras yo, cuando me sonroje deje de acariciar a _Fang_. Quien me olfateaba la rodilla bajo la mesa.  
Rieron.  
Hagrid-: Tan solo, mírenlo... le encanta el aire fresco y sentir la brisa...  
-se lamento, cuando el tema volvió a la conversación sin querer.-  
Palidecí.  
Hagrid-: Dumbledore, vendrá también. -dijo, levantándose para servirnos mas te.- dijo que quiere estar conmigo, cuando... bueno.  
Cuando, todo eso pase. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, sorprendida.  
Hagrid-: Gran hombre, Dumbledore. -dijo, el.-  
Pero a mi, no me caía bien el director. El, era quien le había sugerido a Severus enviarme a vivir con los Malfoy. Ahora, por su culpa se sentía culpable por cuanto había hecho. Estando en acuerdo con el.  
Cuando era el director, quien le había estado llenando la cabeza sobre ese detalle.  
Justo entonces, Hermione se corrió. Porque un jarrón con arena sobre la mesa se rompió. Cuando me acerque a el, vi un caracol negro. El cual, tome guardándolo en mi bolsillo. Justo, cuando Potter se llevo la mano a la nuca...  
Potter-: Auch! -se quejo.-  
Hagrid, le miro preocupado.  
Hagrid-: hay, no... -dijo, el.-  
Yo, me escondí como pude. Alejándome, tanto como pude desde la ventana. Para ver, a un grupo donde venían junto a el Director Dumbledore. Seguidos, por un joven cubierto con una capucha negra quien llevaba un hacha en su mano con una cuchilla muy profunda por la cual sentí ganas de vomitar al lamentar cuanto le dolería al pobre _ave con plumas_. (_A quien decía así, porque no me salia pronunciar el nombre de su Raza_) Quien uva acompañado por el Se . Con quien iba conversando, muy animadamente.  
Dumbledore, les enseñaba a todos los jardines. Mientras, Lucius miraba cuanto se alaba haciendo el tonto. Pero, le sentí mirarme desde sus gafas de media luna. Dumbledore-: Mire, tambien Se ! Si mal no recuerdo,  
Esas no son las flores favoritas de la ? -dijo, haciéndole acercarse.- El, ha dedicado su vida a cuidar todo esto... -les iba contando.-  
Entendí, la indirecta de Dumbledore. Mientras Hagrid, escondía a sus otras mascotas como podía.  
Hagrid-: bien. Salid por la puerta de atrás. Ahora! todos tendréis muchos problemas si os descubren aquí. Especialmente, vosotros dos! -dijo, señalandome a mi y a Potter.- Por tanto, les hicimos caso.  
Dumbledore, parecía casi tan tenso como nosotros.  
Anabelle-: hay que salvar a ese ave con plumas. -murmure.-  
El, me miro confundido.  
Potter-: Que!? -grito.-  
Sonreí.  
Mientras, los demás entraban pase bajo la ventana. Mirando, con el corazón en la garganta al ministro leyendo la condena...  
Ron-: Estas loca!? Te matara! -susurro, débilmente.-  
Pero, le ignore. Dos cuervos, intentaron picotear mis cordones. Pero Potter, fue a ayudarme a desatarle. Aunque ni entre los dos, le pudimos mover porque ladeaba la cabeza.  
Hermione, tomo una lira con animales muertos. Por tanto, puse cara de asco. Pero mas asco, me daba cuanto Lucius iba a hacer. Hagrid, nos miro. Pero, pálido como un fantasma no dijo nada.  
Intentando, distraer a todos.

Hermione-: Mira! un huron muerto! -dijo, pasándoselo por el pico.-  
Se levanto, para devorarlo...  
Ron-: Es peor, que la comida de _Najini_. -dijo ron.- como diablos pueden comer eso!? -murmuro.-  
Me quede petrificada, cuando me dio un picotazo en la mano. Haciendome,  
sangrar pero era porque Lucius estaba saliendo con los demás. Por tanto, nos quedamos por un momento petrificados. Pero, descendimos por las calabazas hasta el bosque prohibido. Donde, lo alejamos tanto como nos fue posible desde ellos. Dejandole, en una cueva donde no había nadie...  
Respire, entrecortadamente. Viendo, desde tras los arbustos como los demás como Severus se acercaba a donde estaba el Director.  
Lucius-: Donde esta? -pregunto.-  
Vi a mi padre, mirar sorprendido el lugar vació donde esa mañana habían atado al animal.  
Lucius-: Ha sido tu hija, estoy seguro! -dijo, el.-  
Me senti, mareada. Pero, Dumbledore rio.  
Dumbledore-: no creo que halla sido, si en ningún momento ha estado aquí. Verdad, Hagrid? -pregunto, haciendo el tonto.-  
Fudge, sonrió.  
Dumbledore-: ni tampoco, creo que piense que ha sido Hagrid si ha estado aquí todo el rato. Verdad? -dijo, ante su cara de sorpresa.-  
Hagrid-: no, pues claro que no! -dijo, al ministro enfadado.-  
Quien, rió.  
Severus-: de hecho, no he visto a Anabelle en todo el día. Así que, debe estar en el castillo. Vine, porque creí que estaría aquí.  
-dijo, el.-  
Fudge-: Cierto. Señor Malfoy Hagrid ha estado aquí todo el rato. Que locura! y no creo que su hija, siendo tan educada conmigo como lo es se atreva a hacer algo así... -dijo, el primer ministro.-  
Lucius, pestañeo. Golpeando el suelo con el bastón donde guardaba su varita.  
Lucius-: Cierto. Tiene, razón. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Pero, tropecé. Cuando, me levante. Cubriendo me la boca con la mano. Al ver, dos heridas en mi tobillo. Los cuervos, me habían picoteado haciéndome un corte en el bastante profundo. Que me estaba sangrando demasiado...  
Hermione-: Estas, bien!? -pregunto, el.-  
Silencio.  
Hermione-: iré, a decir a Severus... -dijo, ella.-  
Dumbledore-: lo siento Señor. Sepultero. Pero sus servicios, ya no son necesarios. -dijo, el.-  
Potter, me tomo desde la muñeca.  
Potter-: Espera a que el Señ se baya. -dijo, el.-  
Asenti. Luego, el sepultero se desapareció junto a Lucius. Los dos,  
pusieron idéntica mala cara cuando lo hicieron. Pero, solo entonces cuando lo hicieron poniendo igual mala cara.  
Suspire, aliviada. La mano, también me sangraba bastante pero lo oculte bajo mi túnica. Cuando Granger, fue quien se acerco a ellos dos.  
Hermione-: ... director, Dumbledore... -dijo,  
la chica tímidamente.-  
Guiándoles, hacia donde me encontraba herida. Sin darles tiempo de negarme. Hagrid, se acerco a mi también.  
Hagrid-: porque, lo has hecho? -pregunto.-  
Severus, se arrodillo frente a la roca preocupado...  
Severus-: Anabelle, Te encuentras bien? -pregunto.-  
Hagrid, vio tan sorprendido como el trió aquel cambio en el tono del cuando hablaba a su hija.  
Anabelle-: no es nada... -dijo, a su padre.-  
Potter, rió.  
Potter-: si así, diera sus clases... -se mofo.-  
Dumbledore, le dedico una mirada de advertencia cuando los dos dijimos a la vez:  
Severus-: Callate, Potter! -con enfado, volviendo a su tono habitual.-  
Anabelle-: Callate, cuatro ojos! -en un tono, algo parecido al de su padre.-  
Dumbledore, rió por lo bajo...  
Ron-: si, a la normalidad. -dijo el. nuevamente.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.-  
Severus-: Puedes caminar? -pregunto.-  
Me ayudo, a levantarme.  
Anabelle-: si... creo. -dije, cuando la herida me dio una puntada que me obligo a agacharme un poco mas.-  
Ron, a quien Hagrid había dado su rata antes de salir y quien desde entonces la tenia en su mano la soltó repentinamente...  
Ron-: Scabbers! -grito, persiguiéndola.- Yo, gemí.  
Todos, corrieron detrás suyo...  
Hermione-: Ron! -grito.-  
Potter, se detuvo a escasos centímetros del árbol. Dumbledore, ya se había desaparecido.  
Severus-: Gracias por su ayuda, director... -Dijo, sarcásticamente. En un serio tono burlón.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Mirando pálida, el árbol frente al cual el se había sentado para tomar a su rata...  
Ron-: Porque me mordiste!? -dijo, el.-  
Ofendido, hablando con su mascota. Cuando, me levante...  
Potter-: no... -murmuro.-  
Quien también, miraba el árbol.  
Anabelle-: profesor... Tiene idea... de que árbol es? -dije, yo.-  
Al reconocer al sin problemas.  
Severus-: ese, ya es su problema. Debo llevarte, a la enfermería.  
-dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: No puede haber un curso, donde pueda pasar de la enfermería; Severus? -musite.-  
Escuchamos, un grito.  
Ron-: Harry, Hermione! Cuidado, es el Grim! -grito.-  
Señalando, a un perro gigante detrás suyo.  
Severus-: Black... -murmuro, enfadado.-  
Cuando, mordiendo desde la piedra a Ron le arrastro a una cueva bajo el árbol.  
Anabelle-: Severus, Es cierto que es también mi padrino? -pregunte, de repente.-  
El, me miro fijamente...  
Severus-: no es el momento adecuado para hablar sobre eso, Anabelle. Espérame, aquí. -dijo, el.-  
Siguiendo, a todos dentro...  
Anabelle-: como puedo ir, a muchos lugares... -dije, sarcásticamente.  
Poniendo, los ojos en blanco. Al ver mi herida.-  
Pero, empece a preocuparme...  
No podía, quedarme allí.  
Como pude, me acerque al . E inteligentemente murmure apuntándole con mi varita:  
Anabelle-: inmovilus! -en un murmullo.-  
Descendiendo, por una cueva. Hasta cuanto reconoci enseguida como: La Casa de Los gritos.

** Nota-:** Gracias a Laura, por dejarme salvar a -_el ave con plumas_.-  
no estabamos muy seguras de como se escribia hipocrifo asi que preferimos decirle asi. Para no tener mucho que corregir.  
Espero que les halla gustado esta resolucion. Y gracias a quienes se pasan por aqui. ;)  
Saludos!


	15. Capitulo 15: El Regreso Al Castillo

Vi pálida, como Potter le lanzaba un encantamiento a Severus cuando entre. Haciéndole, caer contra una pared. Esta pared, se rompió. Por tanto, unas cuantas maderas cayeron sobre el.  
Potter-: Quien, es entonces!? -grito.-  
A quien enseguida, reconocí como . Potter, apuntaba su varita de Remus a mi.  
Remus-: un hombre, a quien hasta que me dijiste que le viste en el mapa creí muerto. -dijo, el.-  
Apunto, a el su varita.  
Potter-: Quien es, entonces!? -grito.-  
Sirius, rió.  
Sirius-: Y esta, ahí! -dijo, el.-  
Señalando, a la rata entre sus manos.  
Anabelle-: Esta, loco! -dije, intentando ir a ayudar a Severus.-  
Pero, Remus me apunto su varita.  
Remus-: Espera, un minuto mas... -pidió.- devén, saber porque. -nos dijo.-  
Palidecí. Retrocediendo.  
Potter-: El mapa, mintió entonces! Petter esta muerto! -recordó.-  
Trague, saliva.  
Sirius-: El mapa nunca miente! esa rata... -murmuro.-  
Nervioso.  
Ron-: Scabbers lleva en mi familia... -iba, diciendo. Mientras, la sujetaba con mas fuerza entre sus manos.-  
Aunque la rata, pugnaba por salir.  
Sirius-: Doce, años!? -anuncio. Mientras, el muchacho asintió.- No es una vida un poco larga, para una rata!? -grito.- A que le falta, un dedo! -dijo, el.-  
Me puse seria.  
Ron-: y eso, que!? -grito.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Potter-: todo lo que quedaba de Petter fue... -repitió.-  
Sirius, sonrió.  
Sirius-: un dedo! El muy cobarde se lo corto; para que todos creyeran que había muerto! y luego, se convirtió en una rata! -dijo, el.-  
Silencio.  
Anabelle-: de que están hablando? -pregunto.-  
Sirius, me miro por primera vez desde el momento en donde entro a la habitación.  
Sirius-: Hola, Anne. Eres, igual a tu padre... -dijo, con voz de loco. Riendo.- El hombre, que mato a Lilly y a James Potter. -me explico.-  
Le mire, fríamente. Cruzando, mis brazos.

Anabelle-: pruebalo. -dije, mirándole enfadada.-  
El, le quito la rata a Ron. Mientras, el se quejaba. Remus y el, iban lanzandole hechizos mientras la rata corría hasta pararse bajo un piano.  
Donde se agrando, hasta convertirse en el hombre a quien reconocí inmediatamente como Petter. Siguió, olfateando como si siguiera siendo una rata. Mientras, Sirius le volteaba hacia el trió para que le vieran bien.  
Anabelle-: después las serpientes, dan ganas de vomitar. -murmure.-  
Ron, se puso pálido como un fantasma. Mirando, a quien durante doce años había fingido ser su mascota con los ojos centrados. Los miro.  
Petter-: Sirius... Remus... mis viejos, amigos... -dijo, ahora corriendo hacia la puerta.-  
Pero, le obligaron a retroceder. Hasta el momento, donde se apoyo contra el piano.  
Remus-: Dilo! Entregaste a Lilly y a James Potter a no!? -grito.-  
El, hizo como si estuviera llorando.  
Petter-: con todas las armas, que el posee... Que hubieras hecho tu, Sirius!? -grito.-  
Quise defender a mi Señor. Pero calle al recordar cuanto había hecho.  
Sirius-: moriría, antes! antes morir, que traicionar a mis amigos! -grito, el.-  
Silencio.  
Se acerco, a Potter.  
Petter-: Harry... tu padre, no me hubiera matado. El, me habría perdonado... -dijo.-  
Sirius, le aparto desde el. Apuntándole con su varita.  
Sirius-: Debiste saber, que si Voldemort no te mataba... lo haríamos Remus y yo juntos! -grito, el.-  
Silencio.  
Potter-: no! -dijo, el.-  
Todos, le miraron.  
Remus-: Harry... este hombre, es... -iba, diciendo.-  
El, asintió.  
Potter-: Se lo que es. Pero, le llevaremos al castillo... -iba, diciendo.-  
Petter, se inclino teatralmente sobre su pierna.  
Petter-: Bendito seas, muchacho! bendito, seas! -dijo, el.-  
Se aparto.  
Potter-: aparta! he dicho, que te llevaremos al castillo! después, los _dementores_ se encargaran. -anuncio.-  
Temblo. Cuando Severus, se levanto vio la escena en silencio.  
Sirius-: Ah! Te despertaste de tu siestecita, tetricus!? -grito.-  
Le ignoro. Levantándose.  
Severus-: Callate, Black! -dijo, acercándose a mi.-  
Mirándole, despreciablemente.  
Severus-: Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que vosotros mientras discuten como un viejo matrimoño... como, llevar a mi hija a la enfermería. -dijo, recordandole quien era.-  
Sirius, me miro preocupado.  
Sirius-: Que te sucedió? -pregunto.-  
Potter, le contó cuanto había hecho. Por tanto, me miro sorprendido.  
Sirius-: bien. Nosotros llevaremos a este con el . Como es la actual contraseña Anne? -pregunto.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: caramelo de limón. -dije, yo.-  
Quien ya se savia la oficina del director de memoria. Por así, decirlo.  
Sirius-: bien... -dijo, yéndose con Remus.-  
Potter-: nos vemos en el castillo. -me dijo, a mi.-  
yéndose.  
Severus-: Ahora, se llevan bien? -pregunto.-  
Negué. Encogiendo, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: es, complicado... -intente explicarme tragando saliva.-  
El, no dijo nada.  
Severus-: bien. Nos apareceremos aya. -dijo, el.-  
Cuando extendió su brazo hacia mi, tome su mano a mala gana. Solo, por cuanto odiaba viajar apareciéndome.  
Cuando caí en la enfermería se acerco a nosotros dos...

-: Pero que le ha pasado esta vez, Señ !? -grito, sarcásticamente.-  
Snape, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Es complicado, de explicar. -dijo.-  
Ya que mi aspecto había empeorado, después del "viajecito" y ahora me encontraba muy mareada. Ya que siempre, había detestado aparecerme.  
Severus-: por favor, ayude a mi hija. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire...  
Anabelle-: Severus, esta bien. Ve a hablar, con el Dir... -murmure.-  
Me aparte, porque sentía como si estuviera por vomitar. Al tener el estomago revuelto por el viajecito. Por tanto, me cubrí la boca con ambas manos por un momento.  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Seguro, que estarás bien? -pregunto.-  
Trague, mis nauseas para no hacer el ridículo frente a el.  
Anabelle-: si. Por favor, Ve! -pedí.-  
Solo, cuando se desapareció; la enfermera me acerco un tarro donde vomite. Me obligo, a recostarme en la cama. Había pasado muchas impresiones en el día. Pero, lo de Petter había conseguido hacer total efecto y mas la conversación que tuvieron hablando mal sobre Mi Señor.  
Hubiera dado mi vida, por no haber estado presente ahí.  
La enfermera, cosió mis heridas. Enyesando mi mano un poco. Así como poniendo una venda sobre mi pierna. Me hizo, beberme una poción horrible y luego me sonrió. Dejándome una caja con caramelos de limón y un baso con zumo de calabaza.  
-: Descanse, por favor. Yo también debo hablar, con el director. -dijo, ella.-  
Asentí. Mientras, Draco se acercaba a la enfermería.  
Draco-: y ahora, que te paso!? -grito, acercandose a mi.  
Le mire, inocentemente.  
Anabelle-: no te enfades... -pedi.-  
Le conte todo. Desde, Sirius hasta el ave con plumas. Desde Severus,  
hasta la asquerosa rata...  
Draco, dejo caer una mano sobre mi frente. Mientras, me comía algunos caramelos con sabor a limón para quitarme aquel gusto horrible de esa poción. Al menos, cuando Severus devisa darme una le agregaba un agradable sabor a algo que me gustara. Me ofendí mucho, con la enfermera. Preguntándome, Cuantos caramelos mas me quitarían ese horrible aliento!?  
Draco-: no te odio. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: De verdad? -murmure, sorprendida.-  
Sonrió.  
Draco-: Gracias por salvarle. Solo, quería que el inútil de Potter se sintiera mal. Pero no pensé que Lucius llegaría a tanto, cuando se lo contara. -dijo, haciendo una pausa para mirarme.- pero la próxima que halla una pelea asegúrate de que sea el a quien dejes la cara tan mal. -dijo, guiñandome un ojo.-  
Reí.  
Entendiendo, porque se encontraba en la enfermería también.  
Anabelle-: perdón, por golpearte. -me disculpe.-  
Dejo, caer la mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Dandome, un beso en la frente.  
Draco-: me lo merecía. -dijo el.- Cuando, volverás a clase? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: supongo, que mañana cuando se me pase el mareo. Severus, me trajo aquí apareciéndose y casi vomito su túnica. Que buena suerte,  
que pude aguantarme o me iba a odiar toda la vida... es su favorita. -le conté.-  
Estallo, en una carcajada.  
Draco-: Enserio!? -murmuro.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Sabes cuanto odio viajar así. -dije, yo.-  
Reímos.  
Luego, me dio otro beso en la frente.  
Draco-: Descansa, mañana me cuentas. -me dijo el.- ah, por cierto Lucius no se ha enterado de que has sido tu. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Que, alivio! me salve, de una buena... -dije, apoyando la caveza en mi almohada.-  
Bebiendo, mi zumo de calabaza.  
Tras dejarlo a un lado, solo escuche a Draco reírse una vez mas cuando me quede dormida...

** Nota:** No me pregunten como se me ocurrio todo esto. Sinceramente,  
solo estaba aburrida. Ha xd bueno, espero que les halla gustado este capitulo ya que no queria que se asustaran pensando que Draco no me habia perdonado. ;) gracias una vez mas a quienes pasan a leer y saludos a todos!


	16. Capitulo 16: No Dudes De Ello

Al final, Sirius Black fue liberado por el trió. Porque según ellos me contaron en un momento donde no había ningún Slytherin cerca mio, era inocente. Pero Peter logro escapar. Por tanto, se encontraba oculto en La Orden del Fénix. Me contaban esto, en la enfermería. Porque, aunque se habían cerrado mis heridas por cuanto tiempo las había forzado, así como por cuanto me había mareado había levantado fiebre. Por tanto, pasaría el ultimo día en El Castillo en la enfermería. Genial.  
Potter-: Ya te acostumbraste a saberte la oficina del director de memoria. Creo, que también deberias acostumbrarte a saberte la enfermería de memoria. -dijo, el.- Reímos.  
Entrecerré, los ojos.  
Draco, justo fue a verme a mi oficina junto con mi padre. Por tanto, cuando mi hermanastro miro al al recordar cuanto le había hecho en _La Casa de Los Gritos_ le miro inocentemente.  
Draco-: Que hacéis, aquí!? -pregunto, cruzando sus brazos.-  
Los chicos le dijeron que querían darme las gracias por haber ayudado a Hagrid. Luego, se fueron.  
Por tanto, ellos se acercaron a mi. Mientras, yo seguia dedicandome a terminarme esos Caramelos de Limon.  
Anabelle-: odio estar aquí... tampoco, fue para tanto. -dije, yo.-  
Pansy entro junto con Crabbe y Goyle a verme.  
Panys-: Anne, he traído tu tarea! -dijo, ella.-  
Me la tendió.  
Anabelle-: Gracias... -dije, mirando los trabajos pendientes.-  
Mientras, los iba pasando...  
Anabelle-: Criaturas mágicas, Pociones, Artes Oscuras, Herbología, Adivinación!? -exclame.-  
Sosteniendo un practico extra. Porque yo, ya no iba a esa asignatura. (_Ya que pensaba en inscribirme en el curso siguiente_).  
Anabelle-: Pansy, has tu tarea! -me queje.-  
Tirandole la hoja con sus preguntas en la cara.  
Todos, rieron. Menos el . Quien se quedo mirando por la ventana. Mientras, hablaba con mis compañeros.  
Pansy-: no sabes el silencio que hay en el aula sin ti... -dijo, ella.-  
Mirando, a Draco.  
Goyle-: y lo mucho, que se duerme este. -dijo, el.-  
Draco, bajo la mirada.  
Draco-: es que me duermo. -dijo, el.-  
Olvidando que el profesor Snape se encontraba detrás suyo.  
Draco-: e-en las asignaturas de Minerva claro... -dijo, ahora.-  
Reímos.  
Pero yo, me quede mirando por un momento a Severus. Acaso, nunca le vería sonreír? le daba vueltas a esa pregunta en mi cabeza. Cuando una vez mas, Pansy paso la mano varias veces por mi frente. Intentando, llamar mi atención sin ningún éxito.  
Luego, suspiro. Encogiendo sus hombros. Mientras, cerraba sus ojos...  
Pansy-: ni modo... -murmuro.-  
Luego, me miro.  
Nos quedamos riendo y hablando hasta tarde hasta el momento donde la enfermera se acerco a mis amigos para recordables que la hora de visita era hasta las ocho. Pero no dijo nada, al profesor Snape. Quien solo, cuando los demás se fueron se sentó en un taburete al borde perteneciente a la cama...  
Severus-: Porque les ayudaste? -pregunto, sorprendido.-  
Tome, distraidamente su mano... pero el me correspondió a ello. Tomando mi mano, con muchas mas fuerzas...  
Severus-: Pensé que Lucius, se daría cuenta. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: el aun no sabe que se que eres mi padre, Severus. como iba a darse cuenta de ello? -le recordé.-  
Nos miramos, por un infinito segundo.  
Severus-: Pero no tenias, porque hacerlo... -me recordó.-  
Me puse, seria.  
Anabelle-: Si, tenia porque hacerlo. Estoy harta, de Lucius y estoy cansada de que se crea que puede hacer lo que quiere conmigo. No entiendo porque razón me odia tanto ni comprendo porque me hace esas cosas. Pero, esta vez no le dejare ganarme... -murmure.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Años atrás, no me había atrevido a hacer algo como eso. De hecho, todos creyeron que era muy valiente mientras me acercaba a la ventana desde donde tranquilamente si se daba la vuelta me podría haber visto. Pero, en realidad sentía que el corazón iba a salirseme por la garganta. No sabes lo horrible que ha sido, Severus. Después, yo me burlo del cuatro ojos de Potter... -dije, yo.-  
Volviendo, a mirarle.  
Anabelle-: Dijiste, que podía confiarte cualquier cosa Verdad? -pregunte.-  
Asintio.  
Severus-: nunca dudes, de ello. -murmuro.-  
Entendí.  
Anabelle-: Entonces, déjame contarte esto... que no le he contado a nadie... -murmure.-  
Entrecerrando, los ojos.  
Anabelle-: Yo, siempre he sido comparada con Lucius. En primer curso, hubo un tiempo en que nadie se atrevía a hablarme sobre ello y eso me dolía mucho.  
Pero no me atrevía a defenderme porque no quería complicar las cosas. Pero, Draco me defendió. Les dijo, que no sabian de lo que se perdían por no tratarme amablemente y creo que por eso todos decidieron no decirle a Lucius que en el castillo si se sabe quien soy. Como forma, de pedirme perdón... -murmure.-  
Jamas, había hablado sobre eso con nadie.

Se sentía bien conversarlo con el.  
Con mi padre, en un momento así. Tras todo, lo sucedido. Pero era porque, quería que lo supiera.  
Anabelle-: Por eso, después de eso te pedí que me dieras clases de _Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras_ y esa materia empezó a gustarme. Porque creí que mientras mas supiera sobre ellas, mas valor tendría de contradecir a Lucius cuando me obligara a hacer algo que no quisiera. Pero en ese momento aun así... me quede sin saber como reaccionar, porque aun con todo lo que se savia que si se daba la vuelta no me iba a atrever a atacarle. -murmure.-  
Me miro, sorprendido.  
Anabelle-: Pero me enseñaste, que puedo contradecirle de otra manera; Severus... -murmure.-  
Sonriendo.  
Severus-: que intentas, decirme? -me pregunto.-  
Otra vez, nos miramos por un infinito segundo...  
Quise decirle todo cuanto sentía por el en ese mismo momento. Quise,  
decirle que aunque no quería ser el re-emplazo de Lilly el también tenia derecho a ser feliz y que podía serlo conmigo si así lo deseaba. Quise,  
decirle que solo pensaba en el todo el tiempo. Pero al recordar que era mi padre y que no podíamos ser felices de esa forma ese pensamiento me sonrió. Eran, demasiadas palabras. El labio me tembló, cuando intente decir: _Que no importaba. Porque, en realidad si importaba_...  
Pero cambie de tema. Sin haber empezado un tema... y sin que se diera cuenta.  
Anabelle-: Que... me ha costado bastante. Porque siempre que decidía algo por mi cuenta, Lucius me maltrataba. Pero, he aprendido durante este tiempo a ser yo misma... -me explique.-  
Silencio.  
Bajo, la mirada... como si esperara escucharme decir otra cosa también.  
Pero, cuando vio que note aquel gesto volvió a mirarme. En fin, allí ahora estábamos completamente solos.  
El, al darse cuenta de lo tarde que era se levanto.  
Severus-: Sera mejor, que descanses. O mañana, no llegaras a tiempo a la estación... -murmuro.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: lo se... -murmure.-  
Ahora, fue el quien dejando caer una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo;  
beso mi frente...  
Severus-: Buenas noches, Anabelle. -dijo, yéndose.-  
Me levante, sosteniendome desde el borde de la camilla con la mano vendada...  
-di un golpe, a la pared demaciado fuerte con mi mano sana.-  
Anabelle-: maldición... -grite, así.-  
Luego, gemí... moviendo, mi mano.  
Anabeelle-: auch! Estúpida, estúpida! Que diablos estas haciendo... -murmure, negándome varias veces.-  
Bebiendo, mas zumo de calabaza.  
Luego, me recosté en la cama una vez mas. Recordando, que prefería volver con Lucius antes de quedarme en la enfermería una semana. Porque de lo contrario, me perdería el Mundial de Quiddittch. Y obviamente, eso era algo que no quería.  
Por tanto, pensando en cuan agradable iba a ser si mi equipo ganaba...  
Me quede, dormida.

** Nota:** Espero que les halla gustado este peque o agregado. Se que estoy siendo muy cursy. Pero me prometi que ya que esta es mi primera fick. seria algo epico ;) gracias por pasar a leer y les envio saludos.  
Sirius, esta libre. Casi hablo de mas, y Lucius todavia no save nada de nada. He :3 (Desde ahora, seguira en el cuarto curso,  
torneo de los tres magos) ya que la idea de este fick es contar el libro desde la perspectiva de Slytherin. :)  
Una vez mas, gracias a Agny y a Laura por aportar sus ideas y a Lian por las de este capitulo.  
Saludos!

. . -  
PD: Estamos en . (No en clase de lengua) ;) sepan perdonar las faltas. Esto, es puro descanso.


	17. Capitulo 17: Frialdad

La joven, se encontraba temblando por el dolor en el piso. La sangre, le resbalaba por sus heridas. Mientras la persona a quien mas despreciaba en el mundo, apunto su varita hacia ella una vez mas. Mientras caminaba, girando a su al rededor. En aquel zotano. En la mansion, Malfoy.  
Lucius-: repitemelo una vez mas... Anabelle. A quien no debes hablarles y a quienes debes odiar? -pregunto.-  
Gemí.  
Anabelle-: no... -murmure.-  
El, volvió a apuntar su varita hacia mi.  
Lucius-: Crucio! -grito.-  
Me retorcí, en el suelo donde me encontraba. Mordiéndome el labio inferior, para evitar gritar con todas mis fuerzas. Pues, era muy fuerte. No le daría, esa satisfacción.  
Cuando, el bajo nuevamente su varita; solo se escuchaba mi entre cortada respiración en la habitación.  
Lucius-: Crucio! -volvió, a gritar.-  
Cerre, los ojos...  
Unas lagrimas silenciosas, resbalaron por mis mejillas...  
Lucius-: Y bien, Anabelle? Vuelvo, a preguntártelo. -murmuro.-  
Toci.  
Anabelle-: n...no... debo, ha-blar con Sangres-Sucia... con, muggles... o hijJoSsS de muggleSs... y nNo deEvoO... hablar, con Potter y demás... -susurre débilmente,  
con la voz quebrada. Por, el esfuerzo.-  
Temblé...  
Lucius-: imperio! -grito, ahora.-  
Me arrojo, de espaldas contra un espejo en el rincón. Gemí, cuando choque con el. Llegando, a sostenerme desde el piso con las manos.  
Cuando, solo logre cubrirme el rostro con ella. Cuando miles de vidrios se me cayeron encima.  
Anabelle-: Porque, me odias!? Porque, te avergüenzo!? Ya no lo soporto... Dígamelo, Señ .. ! -dije, sin querer.-  
Al no poder evitar, extrañar a Severus en mis pensamientos.  
Otra maldición... Esta vez, las heridas ardieron sobre mi piel como si me las volviera a abrir con sus palabras...  
Lucius-: Porque, eres una decepción; Anabelle. No puedes hacer nada bien y no mereces existir. Tampoco mereces ser feliz. Por llegar a arruinar nuestras tranquilas vidas en esta casa. Le estoy haciendo un favor a tu padre. Quien, tan poco esta sacrificando por tu bien estar... y tu me correspondes nombrándome por mi apellido, Mal, agradecida!? vete olvidando de asistir al mundial de Quiddittch. -dijo, para herirme.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Le explicaras al ministro entonces, porque no me dejaste ir?  
Te atreverás, a hacer el ridículo? ya que los demás pensaran que no has podido pagar una entrada, a uno de tus hijos Lucius? -repetí.-  
Se inclino, hacia mi. Dándome, una cachetada...  
Lucius-: Como te he dicho, que debes llamarme; Anabelle!? hazlo,  
entonces! Si no quieres, que lo haga... -dijo, ahora.-  
Le mire, desde mis ojos húmedos... me era imposible mantener la mirada.  
Lucius-: Vas a obedecerme en cada cosa que te diga cuando estemos allí! Me has, entendido!? -murmuro.-  
Asentí.  
Lucius-: No, te oigo... -dijo, el.-  
En un tono, burlón.  
Anabelle-: Si... -murmure.-  
Volvió, a golpearme.  
Lucius-: Si, que!? -murmuro.-  
Mi mano, me tembló...  
Anabelle-: si... padre. -susurre, débilmente.-  
Se incorporo. Cruzando, sus brazos. Dándome, la espalda.  
Lucius-: Bien. Levantate, y prepárate. -ordeno.-  
Temblando, me levante. Sosteniéndome, desde un mueble viejo en aquel oscuro zotano.  
Subí las escaleras, como pude. Dirigiéndome, a mi habitación. Donde, mis manos temblorosas rebuscaron en el placard la ropa de etiqueta que se me obligaba a usar para la ocasión.  
No quería decirle a Severus, que me lo seguía haciendo. Que me seguía,  
torturando. Porque yo si savia valorar todo cuanto estaba haciendo mi padre por mi. Por eso, me dolía llamar padre a Lucius... cuando mi único padre siempre había sido Severus Snape. El único quien me trataba amablemente, el único al que amaba locamente en secreto desde el primer curso y el único quien se preocupaba por mi ademas de Nancy y Draco.  
Una vez en el segundo piso, subí a darme una ducha. Luego, me cambie.  
Poniéndome, sobre unos jeans oscuros un saco verde con cuello. Usando, unas botas puntiagudas sin taco. Con un dobles leve en las puntas. Me coloque, una capa negra con mangas largas sobre el mismo.  
Atándola, prolijamente. Acomodando, luego, su capucha. Luego, peine como siempre mis cabellos levemente hacia los costados.  
Mirándome, en el espejo.  
Tenia algunos cortes en el rostro, por aquellos vidrios desgraciados. Pero seria, tan transparente como siempre.  
Use un protector solar, muggle. Para luego, tomar un bolso donde había guardado cuanto iba a llevar.  
Luego, me dirigí hacia el salón principal. Donde, mire sorprendida al Señ . Quien en ese momento, se encontraba conversando con Nancy. Quien le contaba, probablemente cuanto se había hablado en la ultima reunión. Donde ella, no había podido asentir.  
Anabelle-: ¡Mi, Señor! -exclame, interrumpiendo su conversación. Alegremente.-  
Nancy, miro con miedo a Lord Voldemort cuando se volteo hacia mi.  
Pero, me dedico una sonrisa macabra.  
Lord Voldemort-: Señ ... es un placer, verle bien. -dijo,  
el.-  
Nos abrazamos, en silencio. Para sorpresa de Nancy. Y también, mía.  
Yo, quien no tenia nada en su contra. Aunque, no estuviera de acuerdo del todo con cuanto hacia.  
Luego, el volvió a ver a Nancy.  
Lord Voldemort-: avisa a Bellatrix, que la próxima reunión después del ataque sera el próximo viernes y diles a todos que espero buenos resultados. -anuncio.-  
Luego, volvió a irse.  
Draco, bajo las escaleras. Ya vestido, con un traje negro.  
Draco-: Anabelle? Que te paso, en el rostro? -pregunto, preocupado.-  
Lucius, se acerco a nosotros. Tomando, su capa desde el perchero.  
Lucius-: Nos, vamos? -nos pregunto, mirándonos fríamente.-  
Draco, me miro preocupado. Pero cuando Lucius, se adelanto con su esposa para usar los yo le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: nada, estaba recorriendo el jardín y me caí. Sigo, siendo torpe. -mentí, como pude.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Draco-: Ah, bueno... -dijo, ahora.-  
Entonces, finalmente nosotros nos desaparecimos con dichos polvos.  
Acercándonos, a un contador. A quien Lucius, entrego las entradas.  
Luego, entramos todos juntos a una carpa negra. Cerca, desde donde se encontraba el gran campo. La cual, era por dentro casi tan grande como nuestra mansion. Hasta había dejado ridículamente, dos pavos reales frente a las entradas.  
Yo, me acerque a una cama donde deje caer mi mochila. Mientras, Draco se sentaba junto a mi. Comenzamos a leer, mientras conversábamos los folletos sobre el juego.  
Yo, seguía sintiéndome algo mareada por las heridas. Pero aun así,  
no quería decir nada. Porque quería disfrutar de alguna manera ese momento.  
Me dormí, hasta que fueron las ocho. Dos horas después, comenzaría el gran juego y Nancy se preocupo porque me dio algo de fiebre.  
Pero, cuando me dio algo de carne para comer junto un postre helado como a Draco se me paso. Aunque, me ponía nerviosa tener a Lucius al rededor.  
Luego, enfilamos hasta el campo. Donde, cuando entramos...


	18. Capitulo 18: ElJuego Parte01

Empezamos a subir por las gradas, hasta encontrarnos con los Weasley's. Quienes subían, tres gradas mas arriba.

Ron-: Vamos a ir, mas arriba aun!? -se quejo.-  
El, quien iba ultimo en la caminata.  
Draco-: Espero, que no les pase nada si llueve; Weasley! -dijo, el mientras caminábamos.-  
En la dirección contraria.-  
Evite, mirarles.  
Draco-: Lastima, que nosotros vallamos al bancal del ministerio donde no entráis!  
Por invitación personal del mismísimo ministro, ! -dijo, el animadamente.-  
Lucius, le impidió el paso con el bastón. Justo cuando Granger iba a decir algo...  
Lucius-: no presumas, Draco! Esta de mas, con esta gente... -dijo, entre risas.-  
Potter, intento apartarme desde ellos.  
Pero, ahora puso el bastón sobre su mano.  
Lucius-: tu disfruta del mundial, Si? mientras, puedas... -murmuro.-  
Luego, nos alejamos lo suficiente para no oírles.  
Draco-: esa asquerosa ... -murmuro Draco.-  
Enfadado.  
Draco-: Es, insoportable! -dijo, el.-  
Reí. E iba, a decir algo. Pero al recordar a Lucius detrás nuestro, calle enseguida.  
Draco-: Que te pasa, Anne!? Estas, muy callada! -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: es, que estoy algo nerviosa. -mentí.-

Palidecí.  
Cuando, mire el bancal en el ministerio.  
Reconocí a todos, con quienes trabajaba Lucius en el ministerio allí. Menos, a los Weasley's. A quien Fudge, solo había regalado las entradas.  
Pero, me quede completamente inmóvil. Cuando vi, como junto al ministro solo quedaban dos sillas disponibles en el bancal. Excepto, por una... donde, se sentaba una silla en la fila de enfrente (_Donde Fudge sentaba a los miembros mas importantes del ministerio)_ donde se sentaba el ministro dejando dos sillas libres entre el y Severus. Quien leía,  
o fingía estar leyendo un folleto sobre el gran juego. Dumbledore, se sentaba una silla a su derecha. Para luego, encontrarse junto a el la odiosa Rita Skeeter.  
Por lo cual, ambos ponian mala cara. Genial.  
Fudge, sonrió.  
Fudge-: Señorita, Anabelle ! me alegra, que hallan venido! Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! -dijo, el.-  
Era la primera vez, que veía a Fudge. La verdad, no tenia nada en su contra.  
Pero no pude evitar recordar al Señ , abrazándome esa mañana cuando le vi. Por tanto, no pude evitar reírme.  
Anabelle-: es un placer conocerle, Fudge. -conseguí decir.-  
Estrechando su mano.  
Me senté, junto a Severus porque Lucius había ocupado las únicas dos sillas a su izquierda junto a Fudge. Con Nancy.

Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Severus. -dije, yo.-  
El, dejo a un lado su folleto solo cuando me senté a su lado.  
Severus-: Ah. Buenas noches, Anabelle. -dijo, algo distraído.-  
Silencio.  
Anabelle-: Director. -dije, fríamente.-  
El, me saludo haciendo un bago gesto donde bajo su cabeza.  
Fudge-: Señ ! me he enterado de que su hija ha ganado en su primer a o el premio a mejor estudiante en todo el castillo.  
Es eso, cierto Dumbledore? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, asintió.  
Dumbledore-: En, efecto. -anuncio.-  
El ministro, rió.  
Fudge-: Es extra o. Siempre pensé, que Harry Potter seria quien gane ese premio. Debe estar muy orgulloso de su hija. Señ .  
-dijo, el.-

La mano, me tembló sobre la rodilla. Cuando, hizo como Dumbledore por toda contestación. Un recuerdo, volvió a mi mente. Un indeseado, recuerdo:

** :**

Anabelle-: Porque, me odias!? Porque, te avergüenzo!? Ya no lo soporto... Dígamelo, Señ ! -dije, sin querer.-  
Al no poder evitar, extrañar a Severus en mis pensamientos.  
Otra maldición... Esta vez, las heridas ardieron sobre mi piel como si me las volviera a abrir con sus palabras...  
Lucius-: Porque, eres una decepción; Anabelle. No puedes hacer nada bien y no mereces existir. Tampoco mereces ser feliz. Por llegar a arruinar nuestras tranquilas vidas en esta casa. Le estoy haciendo un favor a tu padre. Quien,  
tan poco esta sacrificando por tu bien estar... y tu me correspondes nombrándome por mi apellido, Mal, agradecida!? vete olvidando de asistir al mundial de Quiddittch. -dijo, para herirme.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Le explicaras al ministro entonces, porque no me dejaste ir?  
Te atreverás, a hacer el ridículo? ya que los demás pensaran que no has podido pagar una entrada, a uno de tus hijos Lucius? -repetí.-  
Se inclino, hacia mi. Dandome, una cachetada...  
Lucius-: Como te he dicho, que debes llamarme; Anabelle!? hazlo, entonces! Si no quieres, que lo haga... -dijo, ahora.-  
**. .BACK.-**

_Y sus amargas palabras, no dejaban de re-sonarme en la cabeza... _

Nerviosa, al recordar eso me levante. Cuando, mis ojos se tornaron húmedos.  
Anabelle-: iré a comprar algo para tomar. Volveré, enseguida. -dije, yo.-  
E iba a preguntar si alguien quería algo. Pero, cuando unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas camine por las gradas hasta abandonar el campo. Donde justo, choque con la persona a quien menos deseaba ver en ese momento: Potter.  
Potter-: Anne? Que, te sucede? -pregunto, mi hermanastro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Déjame en paz, cara-cortada! -grite, empujándole cuando pase.-  
Luego, me dirigí hacia las carpas. En donde solo cuando me aleje demasiado desde el campo. Caminando, solamente para quitarme el mal humor note algo: me había perdido.  
Ya no veía el campo a lo lejos, ni tampoco encontraba el puesto que había visto cerca desde donde se encontraban las carpas.  
Severus-: Anabelle!? -le escuche, llamarme.-  
Me seque las lagrimas como pude, con la manga perteneciente a mi túnica.  
Anabelle-: Padre? -murmure, confundida.-  
Por tanto, me miro sorprendido.  
Anabelle-: Digo, Severus... yo, estaba yendo. -conseguí, decir.-  
Me miro, seriamente por un momento...  
Severus-: Que sucede, Anabelle? Es la primera vez, que me llamas así... -dijo, el.-  
Torne, mi expresión seria...  
Anabelle-: Es que esperaba... que Lucius, dijera algo. Cuando, el ministro le pregunto eso... -murmure.- pero, al mismo tiempo... se, que si hubiera dicho algo hubiera mentido. -conseguí, decir.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo...  
Pero entonces, me abrazo... dejando, caer una mano sobre mis cabellos. Cuando, también le abrase...  
Intentando, calmarme.  
Anabelle-: y eso fue, porque te he extrañado tanto... -admití, finalmente.-  
En realidad, solamente eso era. No soportaba tener a Lucius en-medio cuando por fin le podía ver.  
Severus-: Yo también, Anabelle. Pero el juego, empezara en media hora y tal vez se adelanten quince minutos y creo que deberíamos estar allí antes de que alguien mas nos venga a buscar. -dijo, en su habitual tono serio pausado.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Tomando su mano, caminamos en silencio hacia el campo.  
Ron-: mira, quienes van ahí! -dijo, desde lo lejos.-  
Pero, les ignoramos.  
Ron-: no se porque, pero creo que tu hermanita esta bien. -bromeo.-  
Potter, sonrió.  
Potter-: hermanastra... -murmuro.-  
Nos encontramos en el puesto, donde iba "supuesta-mente" a comprar algo para beber. Por tanto, lo hice. Pero, les ignoramos.  
Anabelle-: en realidad, me había perdido. -admití, a Severus.-  
Mientras, pagaba mi bebida.  
Severus-: bien, regresemos. -dijo, el.- Tu no soportas la presencia de Lucius, pero yo no soporto la presencia de Potter. -dijo,  
lo suficientemente fuerte, como para que le escuchara.-  
Regresamos, con los demás.


	19. Capitulo 18: ElJuego Parte02

Cuando nos sentamos, nos levantamos enseguida. Con Draco, a la vez. Para, sostenernos desde la balconada en aquellas gradas. Cuando Irlanda, se apareció...  
Draco-: Son ellos! -grito.-  
Cuando desde sus escobas, haciendo un doblez formaron nuestra bandera.  
Anabelle-: Ese es Troy! -dije, señalando a uno de ellos.-  
Quien si mal no vi, me guiño un ojo.  
Draco-: Y Nineth! -grito.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Y Orion! -grite, emocionada.-  
Mientras, los se alabamos.  
La bandera, se convirtió en un simpático duende. Quien, con sus colores se puso a bailar con las manos en la cintura. Como si hiciera, burla a Bulgaria.  
Nos unimos a los demás. Cuando se pusieron a alentarlos gritando varias veces:  
-: Irlanda, irlanda... -gritábamos, a la vez mientras reíamos.-  
Ignorando, a los adultos detrás nuestro. Incluso, ignorando a Dumbledore. Quien debio correrse, para mirar. Porque, le estaba tapando. Por tanto, me corrí un poco. Pero sin, mirar al anciano director.  
Los de Bulgaria, simplemente pasaron atravesando el duende. Hasta el momento donde se esfumo en el aire. Luego, se desvaneció. Mientras, su guardián hacia una pirueta en la escoba.  
Fudge, ya no se encontraba en las bancas. Antes, no lo había notado. Ahora, por lo menos tres sillas vacías separaban a Severus desde Lucius. Quienes, evitaban mirarse o hablarse entre si.  
Draco-: Que diablos, se cree ese tipo _Krum_!? -grito.-  
Lo suficientemente alto, como para dejarle oírle.  
Anabelle-: Nada supera, a Troy! -exclame.-  
Les abuchamos, con demasiadas ganas.  
Dumbledore-: jóvenes... -dijo, entre risas por lo bajo.-  
Anabelle-: Nada! -volví, a gritar.-  
Silencio.  
Mientras, varios quienes iban con Bulgaria apoyaban a _Krum_.  
Gritando, su nombre varias veces. Pero, Draco y yo nos pusimos a gritar con las manos contra los labios:  
-: Troy, Troy, Troy! -sobre, ellos.-  
Mientras, las dos gradas de fanáticos de los diferentes equipos se volvían enemigas ya que todos empezaron a gritar Troy con nosotros. (E_xcepto, Lucius, Severus, y Dumbledore_) quienes simplemente se dedicaban a mirar con atención. Seriamente.  
Mientras que la grada frente a nosotros gritaba igual _Krum_.  
Krum, hizo una pirueta en el aire. Pero para nuestra gracia, mientras reíamos Troy paso frente a nosotros. Rodeandole, parándose con las manos sobre la escoba. Por un momento. Dando, una peligrosa vuelta en el aire. Hasta, volverse a sentar en la misma. Pasando, a Krum. Mientras, gritábamos para halagarle hasta el momento donde se pusieron uno frente al otro. Mientras flotaban, en sus escobas en el aire. En el centro, de la cancha.  
Krum, agitaba su brazo. Mientras una pantalla gigante le se alaba...  
Draco-: Es peor, que cara cortada! -le grito.-  
Yo, reí.  
Anabelle-: booh! -gritamos, abucheandole.-  
Mientras, reíamos por la felicidad.  
Fudge-: Buenos, días! -grito, desde las gradas. Cuando todos, callaron.-  
Me es un gran placer darle la bienvenida a todos y cada uno de ustedes,  
a la final de la 432 Copa Mundial de Quidditch! -dijo, el.- Que el juego...  
comience! -grito, soltando la _Snitch_ con su barita-  
Todo el estadio, estallo en aplausos...

Fue un juego emocionante. Los dos equipos eran tan buenos que empataron por los tantos aunque Krum atrapo la Snitch.  
Yo, volví a dejar el bancal del ministerio junto a Severus porque otra vez me dio sed...  
Severus-: He estado hablando con el ministro, antes de que llegaras... -comenzó, a contarme.-  
Mientras, caminábamos entre las carpas.  
Anabelle-: Con, Fudge? -pregunte.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: No le he contado que es por lo de Lucius, pero le he dicho que es porque quieres que te enseñe Pociones y Artes Oscuras cosa que es cierto, pero... -empezó, a decir.-  
Se, detuvo.  
Severus-: Si tu lo deseas, acepto firmar la documentación; para que el próximo verano puedas vivir conmigo. -me, explico.-  
Le mire, sorprendida...  
Anabelle-: Podría, vivir contigo!? -exclame, emocionada.-  
Hizo, un bago gesto con la mano. Bajando, la mirada...  
Severus-: Es... solo una idea. Entendería, que no te apetezca. -dijo, ahora.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Que no me apetezca!? Me encantaría! -le, corregi.-  
Suspiro.  
Severus-: Bien. Entonces, volveré a hablar con el luego de la primera semana de clases. -prometió.-  
Asentí.  
Sonriendo. Feliz, porque ya no debería soportar a Lucius.  
Severus-: Es, porque no permitiré que te haga da o de nuevo. Lo prometo. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Volví, a tomar su mano.

Hermione-: Anabelle! Pregunta Ron si quieres acompañarnos al postre! -grito.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Lucius, me matara. -murmure.-  
Severus, negó.  
Severus-: ve un rato, si quieres. Debo, ir a hablar a la carpa de alguien del ministerio. Luego, volveré y te llevare con Lucius. -dijo, el. A mala gana.-  
Encoji, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Vale... -dije, a mala gana.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco. Cuando, mire a la ...  
Anabelle-: me quedare, un rato. Pero solo, porque no quiero aguantar a Lucius mientras Severus va a hablar con alguien del ministerio.  
-dije.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Hermione-: deja, que te presente... -dijo.-  
La Señora Weasley se acerco a mi...  
Mientras, los jóvenes cantaban sobre una radeo muggle ...  
Molly-: Ah, Anabelle; Snape! Los chicos, me han contado sobre ti! ven, siéntate un rato con nosotros... -dijo, ella sonriendo.-  
Me hizo, espacio en la mesa.  
Ron-: Krum, es sensacional! -dijo, el.-  
Ginny, le miro riendo.  
Ginny-: creo, que estas enamorado Ron... -dijo, ella.-  
Todos, rieron.  
-: Viktor te amo... Eres, mi Amor... y mi corazón solo es para ti! -cantaron, sobre la radeo.-  
Reímos.  
Ron-: daría, mi alma por un autógrafo suyo... -dijo, el.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Yo se lo pedí a Troy... -dije, enseñandoles una fotografía-  
Me la había tomado. En la foto, estaba junto a el.  
Sonreíamos, al mismo tiempo. Luego, nos estrechábamos la mano mientras la firmaba. En el margen en la fotografía, se encontraba su firma.  
-: Wow... -dijeron, todos a la vez.-  
Cuando, la guarde nuevamente en el bolsillo perteneciente a mi túnica. Mientras la Se me servia un postre helado con sabor a chocolate y caramelo.  
Anabelle-: gracias. -le murmure.-  
Mientras, reían.  
Ron-: Oops. Creo, que has estado engañado al ... -dijo, el.-  
Rieron, cuando me sonroje.  
Potter-: Severus, te amo... -empezó a cantar.-  
Me, sonroje.  
-: eres mi Amor... -dijo Fred dándome, un codazo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: bien, de acuerdo... -dije, siguiéndoles a coro.- y mi corazón, solo es para ti... -dijo, el.-  
Reímos.  
Potter-: Como es eso, de que no soportas a Lucius? -quiso, saber.-  
Sonreí.  
Fred-: Que pregunta mas tonta, Potter! Debe ser horrible no ser rubio, y vivir allí! -bromeo, uno de los gemelos.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: de el, hablen mal todo lo que quieran. Le odio tanto, como la noche en que hice que le mordiera una serpiente sin querer... -dije.-  
Todos, rieron.  
Potter-: Que!? -grito.-  
La Señora Weasley se puso seria. Pero luego, rió.  
Molly-: Como, que una serpiente!? -dijo, ella.-  
Le mire.  
Anabelle-: Es que, yo también hablo parseld. Quería mandarnos, a Draco y a mi a irnos a dormir temprano y se me salio sin querer. Le mordió en una pierna, y estuvo con fiebre una semana. -dije, yo.-  
Riendo, tanto como ellos. Cuando, se enteraron.  
Pero, el chiste termino cuando el Se se acerco a nosotros.  
Señ -: Corred! Anabelle, te llevare junto a Severus! Debemos, volver al _translasor_ inmediatamente! -grito.-  
Silencio...  
Cuando abandonamos la carpa, vi a todos corriendo en distintas direcciones.  
Yo, iba tomada desde el Señ .  
Veía a algunos mortifagos encapuchados a lo lejos. Desde, quienes, desvíe la mirada.  
Hermione-: Harry! -grito, cuando el muy inútil se soltó.-  
Ella, se perdió con Ron. Mientras, varias carpas eran incendiadas.  
Yo, tropecé también. Pero, el Señ al notarlo pudo ayudarme a levantarme. Justo, cuando vi a Severus.  
Anabelle-: Severus! -grite, a lo lejos.-  
Se acerco a nosotros, cuando me vio. Logrando subir con nosotros a una colina. Donde, una bota hacia como translasor.  
Señ -: Iré, a buscar a los demás! -dijo, el.-  
Fudge, se acercaba a el.  
Fudge-: Les he visto! Están con Molly! -dijo, el.-  
Le siguió, corriendo. Pero entonces, mire hacia el cielo. Donde, ellos corrieron hacia el lugar sobre el cual alguien había dibujado una marca tenebrosa...  
Anabelle-: Que estará, intentando hacer? -pregunte.-  
Severus, lo recordó.  
Severus-: mereces, saber... que lo que has visto del Señ hasta ahora no era mas que una ilusión. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -exclame.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Esta intentando renacer, por tanto creo que es una advertencia. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Advertencia? -murmure.-  
Mientras, los demás regresaban.  
Lucius, se acerco a mi junto a Draco. Quien, me abraso. Mientras, el trió se acercaba a nosotros junto con los demás Weasley's.  
Draco-: Anne! Te encuentras, bien!? Te han lastimado, o algo!? -pregunto, nervioso.-  
Le abrase, como pude. Algo, tarde.  
Anabelle-: Cálmate, Draco. Estoy bien. -conseguí decir.-  
Suspiro, aliviado. Soltándome. Dumbledore, se acerco a nosotros.  
Dumbledore-: Sera mejor, que regresemos en grupos directamente a Private Drive. Les llevara el translasor, a un lugar seguro donde podrán pasar la noche hasta que pase el peligro... -iba, diciendo.- No te preocupes, Harry. Tus tíos, no estarán en tu casa hasta mañana por la tarde y mucho antes de eso, estará vacía. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio.  
Lucius-: Debemos volver a la mansion, Director... -dijo, enfadado.-  
El, negó.  
Dumbledore-: Si realmente le preocupa su hija, Señ debe hacerme caso y seguir las instrucciones del ministro. Todos, los demás devén ir al ministerio. Severus, tu acompañaras a los demás en grupos. -dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Miro, con mala cara al trió. Quienes con idéntica mala cara, le miraron a el.  
Severus, se desapareció con ellos. Luego, yo toque el translasor junto a el y a Dumbledore. Por tanto, le dedique una sonrisita burlona a Lucius cuando me desaparecí.  
Pero, a nosotros el traslasor nos dejo a dos cuadras desde la casa a donde iriamos para pasar solamente esa noche.  
Caminaba, entre ellos dos por las oscuras calles muggles...  
Dumbledore-: Crees, que el Señ lo sepa Severus? -pregunto, Dumbledore.-  
El, negó.  
Severus-: No, creo que lo sabe. Si no, no hubiera insistido tanto en ir junto a Anabelle... -dijo, el.-  
Trague, saliva.  
Anabelle-: Que Lucius, sabe que!? -grite.-  
Los dos, se detuvieron. Solamente para mirarme. A mitad de cuadra.  
Dumbledore, miro enfadado a Severus.  
Dumbledore-: No se lo has, dicho aun!? -exclamo.-  
Le miro, enfadado.  
Severus-: Es lo que durante todo el camino, intentaba decirte; Albus. -dijo, enfadado.-  
Les mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que cosa!? -exigi, saber.-  
Volvieron, a mirarme.  
-: Nada. -dijeron, al mismo tiempo.-  
Ahora, nos encontramos frente a la puerta.  
Harry-: pero, director si se enteran de que... -iba, diciendo.-  
Dumbledore, sonrió.  
Dumbledore-: Tranquilízate, Harry. No creo que en una noche desordenen demaciad... -iba, diciendo.-  
Cuanto parecía un libro donde claramente decía: _Tarea de Pociones Abanzadas_ cayo desde una ventana (Rompiéndola)  
Severus, levanto la mirada. Para ver al pelirrojo. Quien, palideció como un fantasma. Apuntando, su varita hacia el libro.  
Severus-: Esto, le restara 50 puntos a Gryfflindore; Weasley!  
-exclamo.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Ron-: Fue sin querer, profesor! Se suponía, que practicábamos Quiddittch! -le explico.- Accio! -dijo.-  
El libro, se elevo hasta su mano derecha. Tomándola.  
Potter, le miro enfadado.  
Dumbledore-: no te preocupes, la arreglare con magia luego. -prometió.-  
Todos, entraron en la extraña y tenebrosa casa muggle de los tíos de Potter.

Nota: Bueno, aqui un relato mas. Ojala, les halla gustado y gracias por pasar. Ya que no soy muy experta en esto de las ficks y tengo muchos errores en la escritura todavia les pido me perdonen, por la fiaca a correjir y como El Torneo de Los Tres Magos es mi favorita los relatos de esta parte de mi fick les aseguro que seran mas que los anteriores ya que se me ocurrio hacerla similar al libro pero desde la perspectiva de Slytherin como ya he dicho. Saludos, y gracias por pasarse a leer! ;)

*La que no se hace responsable, de lo que pase mientras miro mi celular*

-Jurando solemnemente que sus intenciones no son buenas.-


	20. Capitulo 20: Problemas

La noche siguiente en el salon donde se encontraba el caliz, se reunieron cada escuela en una respectiva grada. Por supuesto, nuestro colegio ocupaba la mayoria. Draco-: Porque, es la primera vez que vienes Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: porque, no me interesa lo del torneo. -repeti.-  
Encojio, sus hombros.  
Pansy-: Es porque eres mas del Quiddittch y de la magia negra? -bromeo.-  
Le sonrei.  
Anabelle-: ajam. -murmuro.-  
Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a nosotros. Los demas, se pusieron en un rincon.  
Vi a Severus, cruzando sus brazos. Haciendo, un gesto aburrido. Junto, al profesor Binns. Quien nos daba, Historia de La Magia. El profesor, fantasma. Quien conversaba animadamente con al profesora Minerva. Pero, todos callaron cuando el profesor Dumbledore se aparecio tras el Caliz. Guardando, repentinamente silencio. Como, si les hubieran lanzado la maldicion imperio a todos en el salon a la vez. Centrando, sus ojos en el caliz. Todos, menos yo. Quien estaba demaciado atontada mirando a Severus de reojo como para prestarle atencion a la situacion. Pero, desvie la mirada desde el cuando al empezar a hablar Dumbledore lebanto la mirada. Lebantando, la mia desde mi trance.  
Draco, rio con ganas junto a Pansy. Pero, los dos callaron ante la fria mirada de Dumbledore diciendoles un-: "Callense de una vez". Silencioso.  
Dumbledore-: Como dicen las normas, ahora mismo y ante los ojos de todos vosotros seran seleccionados los tres elejidos. Quienes iniciaran,  
el torneo de Los Tres Magos y demostraran que son dignos de participar en el torneo cumpliendo cada prueba con intelecto, y destreza. -dijo, el director.-  
Dedicandoles, una sonrisa a sus alumnos. Mirando, a todos en general. Luego, se puso serio otra vez.  
Dumbledore-: El primer, campeon del Torneo de Los Tres Magos;  
es... -dijo, el.-  
Pasando, la mano sobre la luz celeste flameante sobre el caliz.  
Desde ella, salio una luz roja. Expulsando, un pergamino arrugado hacia arriba...  
Dumbledore-: Fleur de la CourX -anuncio, el director.-  
A quienes con Draco llamabamos en un tono burlon: " . .Azul"  
Aplaudieron, y gritaron alegremente. Cuando, esa Fleur (Quien me habia llamado delgada en el gran comedor) se acerco a sus demas compa eras algunas le estrecharon la mano. Asi como quienes estaban mas arriba desde donde se encontraban le daban algunas palmaditas en la espalda.  
Dumbledore-: El segundo campeon, del Torneo de Los Tres Magos es...  
-dijo, repitiendo aquel gesto.  
Otra vez, un pergamino arrugado salio volando desde el Caliz hasta el director Dumbledore. Quien lo tomo, con su mano derecha. Sin ninguna, dificultad.  
Dumbledore-: Viktor, Krum! -dijo, tras leer el papel- Mas gritos. Todos, empezaron a gritar su nombre. Vi a Krum mirar a la Sangre-Sucia Granger cuando paso a su lado. Pero, desvio la mirada cuando finalmente se reunio con sus compa eros. Quienes, le saludaron a su manera. Luego, se paro junto a su director. Quien, miro a Dumbledore friamente. Diciendole un: "Ganaremos, a Hogwart" silencioso. Draco-: ya savemos a quien apoyar. -dijo, el.-  
Pansy, solto una leve carcajada...  
Dumbledore, miro a sus alumnos.  
Habia llegado, el momento.  
Casi todos, se pusieron tensos. Pesta eo porque Colin le tomo una fotografia con su camara. Pero, no le dijo nada.  
Dumbledore-: El tercer campeon, del Torneo de Los Tres Magos... y el campeon de Hogwarts es... -dijo.-  
Repitiendo, aquel gesto...  
Dumbledore, tomo el papel con su mano. Cuando el Caliz lo arrojo al aire...  
Dumbledore-: Cedric, Diggory! -grito, el.-  
Todos, aplaudieron. Vi a Potter sonriendo junto a su amigo, el de la lista de "examenes que no merecian la pena leer" y al recordar eso, no pude evitar reirme. Desviando la mirada desde ellos, cuando Dumbledore volvio a hablar.  
Dumbledore-: bueno, eso es todo... -dijo, poniendose delante del caliz.- desde ma ana, el resto de las... -iva, diciendo.-  
Pero, se agacho. Cuando, una luz roja inundo toda la habitacion. Por tanto, varios alumnos se agacharon. Aquel circulo de luz roja, choco contra la pared. Hasta,  
volver al Caliz. Liberando, un cuarto papel. Este, callo avierto a la mano de Dumbledore. quien se sacudia el polvo rojo que habia caido sobre su tunica perteneciente al Caliz...  
Miro, el papel en silencio...  
Intento, decir algo. Pero, lo miro enfadado. Tan enfadado, como preocupado.  
Nunca, nadie habia visto aquella expresion en el...  
Dumbledore-: Harry, Potter y Anabelle, Snape! -grito, Dumbledore.-  
Draco, me miro confundido. Luego, miro al Director. Ninguno, se movio.  
Anabelle-: yo, no he puesto... -empece a decir.-  
Dumbledore-: Harry, Potter y Anabelle, Snape! -volvio, a gritar.-  
Ron, devio empujar a Harry para que se acercara al director. Por tanto, hice lo mismo cruzando sus brazos. Pero, Severus camino hasta Potter.  
Arrancandole, el papel desde las manos.  
Severus-: No es la letra de mi hija, director. -le dijo enfadado.-  
Tendiendosela.  
Severus-: Todos aqui savemos, que jamas ha sido tan prolija. -dijo, el.-  
Dumbledore, miro a Potter enfadado.  
Harry-: Tampoco es mi letra, profesor. Yo no he metido mi nombre en el Caliz! -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: No mientas, Potter! Estoy seguro, de que has metido mi nombre en el Caliz a proposito! -grite.-  
Fred, asintio.  
Fred-: Potter, eres un tramposo! -grito.-  
Silencio.  
Dumbledore-: Silencio! Seguiremos, esta discusion en mi officina;  
Severus! -dijo, a quien iva a decir algo mas.-  
Baje la mirada...  
Draco, nos siguio. Pero, cuando Dumbledore estubo por cerrar la puerta perteneciente a su officina dijo:  
Draco-: Director, se que mi hermana no ha puesto su nombre en el Caliz de fuego! Ella, jamas ha ido a las gradas hasta hoy porque Minerva la obligo... -dijo, defendiendome.-  
El director, me miro confundido.  
Dumbledore-: Y eso, porque? se supone que todo estudiante devia ir en su tiempo libre... -iva, diciendo.-  
Pero, Severus le interrumpio.  
Severus-: Yo puedo responder a eso, Albus. Mi hija no asistio a las gradas, porque toma clases de Pociones y de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; extra-curriculares conmigo luego de sus clases...  
-empezo, a decir.-  
Palideci.  
Severus-: y ademas, ayer mismo dijo que no le interesaba el torneo de los Tres Magos y que le parecia estupido. -dijo, el. defendiendome tambien.-  
Luego, se acerco a Potter. Mirandole, friamente.  
Severus-: Pero... El Se ha asistido todos los dias a las gradas junto al Se y Granger! Por tanto, como jamas entrega su tarea... puedo atreverme a decir, que la letra es suya. -dijo,  
devolviendole el papel.-  
Potter, nego.  
Harry-: Yo no he metido el nombre de su hija, en el Caliz Profesor!  
-grito, enfadado.- Ademas, si aunque sea se me hubiera ocurrido escribir el mio... porque quisiera ganar, ese Torneo; Cree que hubiera escriito tambien el nombre de su hija!? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, le miro pensatibo.  
Dumbledore-: Tiene, razon. No tiene sentido. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Dumbledore-: Fudge? -pregunto.-  
El ministro, todo este tiempo habia estado mirando en silencio la chimenea. Escuchando, la conversacion dandonos la espalda.  
Pero, yo, solamente en ese momento le note.  
Fudge-: Las reglas, son reglas Albus... desde hoy... -empezo, a decir.-  
Bolteandose, para mirarnos.  
Fudge-: Ya que el Caliz, les ha elejido no tenemos otra opcion.  
-mrumruo.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron humedos. E iva, a decir algo. Pero,  
retrocedi cuando todos los profesores se boltearon hacia mi.  
Fudge-: Desde, hoy... El Se , y La Se son dos participantes mas del torneo... -anuncio.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Director... -pero, le hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle silencio. Por tanto, se detuvo.-  
Dumbledore-: ya lo ha dicho, el ministro. Severus. No hay nada,  
que podamos hacer... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Tantas veces, he escuchado eso de su parte...  
no se ha hartado, de esa frase... -iva, diciendo.-  
Pero, yo...  
A quien unas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a resvalarle desde sus mejillas abandono la officina corriendo.  
Severus-: Anabelle... -dijo, bolteandose hacia mi.-  
Pero, le ignore. Dando, a la puerta un portazo.  
Me tire, en mi cama una vez hube llegado a la sala comun.  
Agradeciendo, no haberme encontrado con nadie por el camino. Luego, cerre las cortinas. Quedandome,  
dormida. Pero ahora, sus palabras resonaron en mi caveza. Al no encontrarles, un significado:  
-FLASH BACK:  
Dumbledore-: ya lo ha dicho, el ministro. Severus. No hay nada,  
que podamos hacer... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Tantas veces, he escuchado eso de su parte...  
no se ha hartado, de esa frase, Director!? -iva, diciendo.-  
Pero, yo...  
.BACK.-  
Pero, yo no entendia nada. Seguia, sin entender nada...  
Cubriendome el rostro, con la almohada llore en silencio;  
por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

NOTA: Gracias a Tsuki y a Agny por hablar de Slytherin conmigo en el colegio muggle como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo. Por lo que nos divertimos, este lo dedico a mis loquillas fanaticas ;) y tambien a Laura por su aporte.  
Nunca me olvidare de esa clase. En matematicas no entendia un ejercicio y hablando con el cuadro digo:  
-: Bueno, cuadro... tu no me caes y yo no te caigo. Pero,  
algo tenemos que hacer. -digo.-  
A los dos, minutos miro la hoja todavia sin entender nada y tirandome sobre el banco (LLore enserio)  
y grito olvidando que estaba en clase:  
-: Mi Se or, Voldemort le extra o tanto...! -todos riendose.-  
Por suerte la profesora se rio tambien y no nos mato despues de todo lo que hablamos(?)  
Por eso lo de: "llore en silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo" haha xd gracias a los que pasan a leer ;) y se me cuidan :)

* *

PD: ya que matematicas, es mi ingles y ingles es mi japones xd (El que lo entendio, lo entendio) *Dice llendose totalmente del personaje sin querer a todo esto* Gomen.  
Pero como se me fundio el celebro en matematicas muggles casi me contagio muggletitis. xd -.-*?  
NOTA MENTAL: -Tengo que dejar de inventar enfermedades que terminen con Titis.-

*** 


	21. Capitulo 19: El Caliz de fuego

Al día siguiente, regresamos al castillo. Me encontré, junto a Pansy en las carrozas.  
Mientras, gritando alegremente por no habernos visto en tanto tiempo (a_unque nos pasamos el verano escribiéndonos cartas)_ no nos habíamos visto.  
Por tanto, me senté junto a ella. Mientras, revisaba el libro sobre Pociones de este año a la vez.  
Pansy-: Lo sabes, Anabelle!? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Saber, que? -pregunte-  
Pansy-: en Hogwarts, sera el torneo de los tres magos este año durante los fines de semana! -dijo, ella.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Draco-: Apoyemos a cualquiera, que no este en Gryfflindor -dijo, el.-  
Reímos.  
Anabelle-: vale. -dije, yo.-  
Pansy, me miro preocupada por un momento.  
Se acerco, a Draco. Murmurándole, al oído:  
Pansy-: Que le pasa!? -a mi lado.-  
Como si no pudiera oírle, pero le ignore. Leyendo mi libro con atención.  
Draco-: no se. Esta rara, desde ayer después del juego... -murmuro.-  
Les mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: no estoy rara! y no me pasa nada! ok!? -grite.-  
Ellos, intercambiaron una mirada entre si mismos. Encogiendo, sus hombros.  
Dijeron, al mismo tiempo:  
-: Vale! -dijeron, ellos.-  
Pero las palabras de Lucius, seguían resonando en mi cabeza.  
Era, porque hacia todo cuanto me decía. Me esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien. Pero el, jamas me lo agradecía. Simplemente, podía callarme siguiendo adelante. Porque no quería traerle problemas, ni a Dumbledore ni a Severus. Pero, sonreí repentinamente. Riendo, con ganas. Como si en el libro,  
hubieran escrito un chiste inentendible. Por tanto, mis amigos nuevamente se miraron confundidos entre ellos. Cuando, recordé cuanto me había dicho Severus.  
No savia, cuanto se sentía tener una verdadera familia. Pero, en fin si podía realmente ir a vivir con el...  
Las cosas entre nosotros cambiarían muchísimo, aunque todo fuera un secreto. No me importaba, mientras pudiera hacer a Severus feliz.  
Draco-: Crees, que este pensando en... auch! -dijo, mirándome.-  
Quien, no llego a decir Severus cuando le pise.  
Por tanto, reímos.  
Pero, nos quedamos todos callados cuando mi padre se acerco a nosotros junto con el director.  
Por tanto, me sonroje. Ocultándome tras mi libro.  
Dumbledore-: Ah, Señ y demás... sera mejor que entréis por la puerta de atrás. Los alumnos de las otras academias ya han llegado!  
-dijo el.-  
A mala gana, deje la carroza. Intentando, no pisar el césped. Pues,  
tenia malas experiencias desde primero manchándome con barro.  
No quería empezar mal con Filtch.  
Seguimos, a Severus hasta el castillo. Quien nos guió, hasta la otra puerta.  
Luego, entramos. Yo, guarde mi libro. Recibiendo algunas miradas desde una mesa donde se sentaban algunas jóvenes con el uniforme celeste...  
-: Como hagura paga segr tan delgada!? -pregunto, una a su compañera en un acentuado francés mirándome.-  
Por tanto, baje la mirada.

Draco-: no les hagas caso... -murmuro.-  
Tomando, mi mano.  
Nos sentamos, en la mesa junto a Crabbe y Goyle.  
Luego, nos pusimos a hablar sobre el mundial y les mostré la foto.  
Anabelle-: Se dan cuenta? -pregunte.-  
Crabbe-: Que!? -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Es la segunda vez que nos salteamos una ceremoña de selección por culpa de no encontrar carroza! -dije, yo.-  
Reímos.  
Crabbe-: que envidia! ahora entiendo, porque siempre son los últimos en bajar. -dijo, el.-  
Reímos.  
Crabbe-: Enserio, la tienes!? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí, enseñándole mi foto firmada por mi jugador favorito: Troy.  
-: De verdad, es Troy!? -dijeron, al ver la fotografía.-  
Donde, dejaba caer una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo mientras sonreía. Para luego, estrechar mi mano. Firmando, mi fotografía.  
En ella, hacia varias veces lo mismo.  
Anabelle-: Si. Mientras, Lucius hablaba con el ministro le pedí a Fudge que me dejara bajar al campo para hablar un rato con el. -dije, sonriendo.-  
-: que envidia! -exclamaron, todos a la vez.-  
Por tanto, reíamos. Gryfflindore y Slytherin eran las mesas que mas ruido hacían. Sin sentirse intimidados, por los nuevos invitados.  
Pero todos callaron, cuando Dumbledore se acerco a su lechuza dorada...  
Recién entonces, note cuanto se encontraba frente a el:  
El Cáliz de Fuego.  
Vi a Fudge, detrás suyo sonriéndonos alegremente. Me saludo,  
con la mano. Por tanto, le devolví el saludo.  
Dumbledore-: Como muchos sabrán, este a o se celebrara en el colegio Hogwarts el torneo de los tres magos. Por tanto,  
le pediré a nuestro Ministro... -dijo, señalandole con la mano.-  
El Señ , que nos explique nuevamente las reglas del gran torneo. -dijo, el.-  
Quien, se acerco a Dumbledore.  
Fudge-: Gracias, Albus. En fin, la única regla de este torneo es que por cuestiones de seguridad... ningún menor de diecisiete años... -iba, diciendo.-  
Varios, empezaron a abucharle.  
-: Eso, no se vale! -gritaron, los gemelos al mismo tiempo.-  
Fudge, lo intento...  
Fudge-: podrá, participar... -empezó, a gritar.-  
Dumbledore-: Silencio! -grito.-  
Todos, callaron. Cuando al pasar la mano sobre el Cáliz de Fuego una llama celeste se apareció en el mismo.  
Torne, mi expresión seria.  
Dumbledore-: El Cáliz, de Fuego! -dijo, el.- cualquiera que quiera participar, deberá escribir su nombre en un pedazo de pergamino y arrojarlo a las llamas. Pero, pensadlo bien...  
Porque una vez hallan tomado la decision no habrá marcha atrás. Desde hoy, el torneo de los tres magos, comienza!  
La selección, sera el próximo viernes después de clases. -anuncio.-  
Segundos después, la cena se apareció en nuestros platos.  
Por tanto, todos nos concentramos en ella.  
Excepto yo, quien seguía aun media atontada en cuanto había dicho Lucius aquel día cuando estábamos en el zotano de la mansion.  
Al día siguiente, como no dormí bien me gane unas ojeras terribles.  
Ya con el uniforme puesto, me dirijì a desayunar. Pero las clases se pasaron volando.

Draco-: iremos a ver quienes meten su nombre en El Cáliz.  
Quieres venir!? -pregunte.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: no, Draco. Tengo clases extras con Severus. -le recordé.-  
Sonrió.  
-: vale, suerte. -me gritaron, mis amigos a lo lejos.  
Justo, cuando una lechuza blanca paso volando sobre mi cabeza. Soltando, una carta sobre mi. Por tanto, la tome.  
En la carta, decía claramente de Harry Potter.  
Debía ser algo importante, como para que mi hermanastro me escribiera. Porque, como nos odiábamos tanto siquiera nos hablábamos. Bueno, según Severus eso era natural. _El era un Potter, y yo una Snape_. Pero eso, solo me hacia reír.  
La carta decía:

_-ANABELLE:_  
_SIENTO QUE TE ESCRIBA, PERO ES IMPORTANTE._  
_DUMBLEDORE, ME PIDIÓ QUE TE CONTARA DE UN SUEÑO QUE TUVE A PRINCIPIO DE CURSO._  
_DONDE ESCUCHABA A VOLDEMORT EN UNA CASA DECIRLE A QUE TE LLEVARA HASTA EL. ME PIDIÓ QUE TE DIJERA, QUE CUALQUIER INCIDENTE QUE TUVIERAS CON EL SE DENTRO O FUERA DEL CASTILLO SE LO COMUNICARAS A EL Y QUE EL MISMO SE ENCARGARÍA DE TODO._  
_YA QUE EN EL SUEÑO NOS MENCIONA A LOS DOS,_  
_PERO TODAVÍA NO SABE LA RAZÓN._  
_BUENO, ESO._  
_-HARRY-JAMES-POTTER.-_

Reí. Guardándome la carta en el bolsillo. Dirigiéndome al despacho del .  
El, ya me esperaba corrigiendo algunos cuadernos desde su escritorio. Como era habitual, cerré la puerta.  
Severus-: Correjirè este grupo de hojas y empezaremos. -me, dijo el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: vale... -murmure.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Tan mala cara, tengo? -quise, saber.-  
Encogió, sus hombros como respuesta.  
Anabelle-: Estoy bien. Es solo que no pude dormir mucho hoy. -me, explique.-  
Entendió.  
Severus-: Tampoco, yo. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Severus, porque en Hogwarts se celebra algo tan tonto como El Torneo de Los Tres Magos? -quise, saber.-  
Cambio, a la siguiente hoja.  
Severus-: Pensé, que me pedirías cancelar la clase de hoy para ir a ver quienes participarían... -dijo, el.-  
Cambiando, la hoja otra vez. Ya solamente, le quedaban por corregir cinco exámenes.  
Anabelle-: no me interesa. -me explique.-  
Bajando, la mirada.  
Anabelle-: que alguien pruebe a las personas, de una manera tan cruel por algo tan tonto como ganar la copa dorada... -me, explique.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Eso es porque Fudge, noto que Hogwarts es el lugar mas seguro para realizar el torneo ya que no tendrían incidentes con el Se los estudiantes al estar Dumbledore presente y también porque es el único colegio de magia que tiene las condiciones necesarias para que los participantes, realicen las pruebas que les tocara hacer. -me, explico.-  
Suspire, pesadamente.  
Anabelle-: ya veo... y por algo como eso, pierdo la mitad de mis clases. -me queje.-  
La ultima, hoja era la mía.  
Fue la única, que leyó con cuidado.  
Severus-: Brillante, como siempre; Anabelle. Pero deberas intentar ser mas prolija. -dijo, mirando mi letra.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: es que, me cuesta hacer que la letra no me salga torcida. -me, explique.-  
Rebusco, algo en un cajón. Mostrándome una hoja escrita por el.  
Colocàndola, sobre el cuaderno.  
Severus-: no te culpo. -dijo.-  
Cuando, reí. Al notar que nuestra letra se parecía bastante y que hacíamos las mayúsculas igual.  
Aunque yo escribía, la cursiva mucho mas torcida que el.  
Dejo a un lado, cuanto estaba corrigiendo.  
Anabelle-: Como, corrijes tan rápido? -quise, saber.-  
Señalo, cuatro pilas sobre su escritorio donde estaban las respectivas tareas.  
Severus-: entre nosotros dos... los de la primera fila, son los exámenes que merece la pena leer. -señalo, la segunda.- la segunda, pertenece a los que debo hacer algunas correcciones. Pero logran, entender a medias un texto... -dijo, señalando la tercera...- la tercera, la de los estudiantes a quienes debo bajar puntos por no escribir los acentos y la cuarta la de los que no merece la pena leer ya que están llenos de errores ortográficos. -dijo, el.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: me disculpo. -dije, señalándola.- terminare allí. -adivine.-  
Negó.  
Severus-: hay una diferencia entre hacer los exámenes bien y tener errores y entre hacerlos pésimo, redactarlos de una forma pésima y encima realizaros pésimo como ya he dicho. -me, explico.-  
Mire sin querer, como claramente en la primera hoja decía _Ronald Weasley_. En la fila, de la que estábamos hablando.  
Anabelle-: bueno, ahora entiendo. -admití.-  
Me rodeo con el brazo los hombros mientras caminábamos escaleras arriba. Hacia la terraza de la torre, donde practicábamos los encantamientos.  
Severus-: hoy, te enseñare a realizar a hacer el encantamiento Protego... -empezó, a decir.- Alguna vez, has escuchado hablar de el? -pregunto.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: nunca, me ha salido en encantamientos. Por eso, Minerva siempre me pone un punto menos en la nota. -admití.-  
Entendio.  
Severus-: bien, entonces te lo explicare. -dijo, sacando un libro desde su bolsillo. Enseñándomelo.- presta, atención. -dijo, el.-  
Empezó, a explicármelo...

Nota: Gracias a Laura y a Agni por sus ideas y tambien gracias a Maggie por darme algunas ideas para el siguiente capitulo y a Tsuki por la correccion de palabras magicas que no estaba demaciado segura de como se escribia. Ya se, que yo estaria en la ultima fila de los examenes en pociones; si no fuera porque soy una Snape ;) (_La idea, me parecio divertida_)  
Asi que, gracias a todos por pasarse a leer ;) y buena suerte :3 * .*  
. . .-


	22. Capitulo 20: Problema

La noche siguiente en el salón donde se encontraba el cáliz, se reunieron cada escuela en una respectiva grada. Por supuesto, nuestro colegio ocupaba la mayoría. Draco-: Porque, es la primera vez que vienes Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: porque, no me interesa lo del torneo. -repetí.-  
Encogió, sus hombros.  
Pansy-: Es porque eres mas del Quiddittch y de la magia negra? -bromeo.-  
Le sonrei.  
Anabelle-: ajam. -murmuro.-  
Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a nosotros. Los demas, se pusieron en un rincón.  
Vi a Severus, cruzando sus brazos. Haciendo, un gesto aburrido. Junto, al profesor Binns. Quien nos daba, Historia de La Magia. El profesor, fantasma. Quien conversaba animadamente con al profesora Minerva. Pero, todos callaron cuando el profesor Dumbledore se apareció tras el Cáliz. Guardando, repentinamente silencio. Como, si les hubieran lanzado la maldición imperio a todos en el salón a la vez. Centrando, sus ojos en el cáliz. Todos, menos yo. Quien estaba demasiado ocupada mirando a Severus de reojo como para prestarle atención a la situación. Pero, desvié la mirada desde el cuando al empezar a hablar Dumbledore levanto la mirada. Levantando, la mía desde mi trance.  
Draco, rió con ganas junto a Pansy. Pero, los dos callaron ante la fría mirada de Dumbledore diciéndoles un-: "_Cállense de una vez"_. Silencioso.  
Dumbledore-: Como dicen las normas, ahora mismo y ante los ojos de todos vosotros serán seleccionados los tres elegidos. Quienes iniciaran,  
el torneo de Los Tres Magos y demostraran que son dignos de participar en el torneo cumpliendo cada prueba con intelecto, y destreza. -dijo, el director.-  
Dedicándoles, una sonrisa a sus alumnos. Mirando, a todos en general. Luego, se puso serio otra vez.  
Dumbledore-: El primer, campeón del Torneo de Los Tres Magos; es... -dijo, el.-  
Pasando, la mano sobre la luz celeste flameante sobre el cáliz.  
Desde ella, salio una luz roja. Expulsando, un pergamino arrugado hacia arriba...  
Dumbledore-: Fleur de la Cour -anuncio, el director.-  
A quienes con Draco llamábamos en un tono burlón: ". _ .Azul_"  
Aplaudieron, y gritaron alegremente. Cuando, esa Fleur (_Quien me había llamado delgada en el gran comedor_) se acerco a sus demás compañeras algunas le estrecharon la mano. Así como quienes estaban mas arriba desde donde se encontraban le daban algunas palmaditas en la espalda.  
Dumbledore-: El segundo campeón, del Torneo de Los Tres Magos es...  
-dijo, repitiendo aquel gesto.  
Otra vez, un pergamino arrugado salio volando desde el Cáliz hasta el director Dumbledore. Quien lo tomo, con su mano derecha. Sin ninguna, dificultad.  
Dumbledore-: Viktor, Krum! -dijo, tras leer el papel- Mas gritos. Todos, empezaron a gritar su nombre. Vi a Krum mirar a la Sangre-Sucia Granger cuando paso a su lado. Pero, desvió la mirada cuando finalmente se reunió con sus compañeros. Quienes, le saludaron a su manera. Luego, se paro junto a su director. Quien, miro a Dumbledore fríamente. Diciéndole un: "Ganaremos, a Hogwart" silencioso.

Draco-: ya sabemos a quien apoyar. -dijo, el.-  
Pansy, soltó una leve carcajada...  
Dumbledore, miro a sus alumnos.  
Había llegado, el momento.  
Casi todos, se pusieron tensos. Pestañeo porque Colin le tomo una fotografía con su cámara. Pero, no le dijo nada.  
Dumbledore-: El tercer campeón, del Torneo de Los Tres Magos... y el campeón de Hogwarts es... -dijo.-  
Repitiendo, aquel gesto...  
Dumbledore, tomo el papel con su mano. Cuando el Cáliz lo arrojo al aire...  
Dumbledore-: Cedric, Diggory! -grito, el.-  
Todos, aplaudieron. Vi a Potter sonriendo junto a su amigo, el de la lista de "exámenes que no merecían la pena leer" y al recordar eso, no pude evitar reírme. Desviando la mirada desde ellos, cuando Dumbledore volvió a hablar.  
Dumbledore-: bueno, eso es todo... -dijo, poniéndose delante del cáliz.- desde mañana, el resto de las... -iba, diciendo.-  
Pero, se agacho. Cuando, una luz roja inundo toda la habitación. Por tanto, varios alumnos se agacharon. Aquel circulo de luz roja, choco contra la pared. Hasta,  
volver al Cáliz. Liberando, un cuarto papel. Este, callo abierto a la mano de Dumbledore. quien se sacudía el polvo rojo que había caído sobre su túnica perteneciente al Cáliz...  
Miro, el papel en silencio...  
Intento, decir algo. Pero, lo miro enfadado. Tan enfadado, como preocupado.  
Nunca, nadie había visto aquella expresión en el...  
Dumbledore-: Harry, Potter y Anabelle, Snape! -grito, Dumbledore.-  
Draco, me miro confundido. Luego, miro al Director. Ninguno, se movió.  
Anabelle-: yo, no he puesto... -empece a decir.-  
Dumbledore-: Harry, Potter y Anabelle, Snape! -volvió, a gritar.-  
Ron, debio empujar a Harry para que se acercara al director. Por tanto, hice lo mismo cruzando sus brazos. Pero, Severus camino hasta Potter.  
Arrancándole, el papel desde las manos.  
Severus-: No es la letra de mi hija, director. -le dijo enfadado.-  
Tendiéndosela.  
Severus-: Todos aquí sabemos, que jamas ha sido tan prolija. -dijo, el.-  
Dumbledore, miro a Potter enfadado.  
Harry-: Tampoco es mi letra, profesor. Yo no he metido mi nombre en el Cáliz! -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: No mientas, Potter! Estoy seguro, de que has metido mi nombre en el Cáliz a propósito! -grite.-  
Fred, asintió.  
Fred-: Potter, eres un tramposo! -grito.-  
Silencio.  
Dumbledore-: Silencio! Seguiremos, esta discusión en mi oficina;  
Severus! -dijo, a quien iba a decir algo mas.-  
Baje la mirada...  
Draco, nos siguió. Pero, cuando Dumbledore estuvo por cerrar la puerta perteneciente a su oficia dijo:  
Draco-: Director, se que mi hermana no ha puesto su nombre en el Cáliz de fuego! Ella, jamas ha ido a las gradas hasta hoy porque Minerva la obligo... -dijo, defendiéndome.-  
El director, me miro confundido.  
Dumbledore-: Y eso, porque? se supone que todo estudiante debía ir en su tiempo libre... -iba, diciendo.-  
Pero, Severus le interrumpió.  
Severus-: Yo puedo responder a eso, Albus. Mi hija no asistió a las gradas, porque toma clases de Pociones y de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras; extra-curriculares conmigo luego de sus clases...  
-empezo, a decir.-  
Palideci.  
Severus-: y ademas, ayer mismo dijo que no le interesaba el torneo de los Tres Magos y que le parecía estúpido. -dijo, el. defendiéndome también.-  
Luego, se acerco a Potter. Mirándole, fríamente.  
Severus-: Pero... El Señ ha asistido todos los días a las gradas junto al Señ y Granger! Por tanto, como jamas entrega su tarea... puedo atreverme a decir, que la letra es suya. -dijo, devolviendole el papel.-  
Potter, negó.  
Harry-: Yo no he metido el nombre de su hija, en el Cáliz Profesor!  
-grito, enfadado.- Ademas, si aunque sea se me hubiera ocurrido escribir el mio... porque quisiera ganar, ese Torneo; Cree que hubiera escrito también el nombre de su hija!? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, le miro pensativo.  
Dumbledore-: Tiene, razón. No tiene sentido. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Dumbledore-: Fudge? -pregunto.-  
El ministro, todo este tiempo había estado mirando en silencio la chimenea. Escuchando, la conversación dándonos la espalda.  
Pero, yo, solamente en ese momento le note.  
Fudge-: Las reglas, son reglas Albus... desde hoy... -empezó, a decir.-  
Volteandose, para mirarnos.  
Fudge-: Ya que el Cáliz, les ha elegido no tenemos otra opción. -murmuro.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos. E iba, a decir algo. Pero,  
retrocedí cuando todos los profesores se boletaron hacia mi.  
Fudge-: Desde, hoy... El Se , y La Se son dos participantes mas del torneo... -anuncio.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Director... -pero, le hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle silencio. Por tanto, se detuvo.-  
Dumbledore-: ya lo ha dicho, el ministro. Severus. No hay nada, que podamos hacer... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Tantas veces, he escuchado eso de su parte... no se ha hartado, de esa frase... -iba, diciendo.-  
Pero, yo...  
A quien unas lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a reservarle desde sus mejillas abandono la oficia corriendo. Odiaba, ser tan estúpidamente sensible pero no conseguía evitarlo jamas.

Severus-: Anabelle... -dijo, volteandose hacia mi.-

Pero, le ignore. Dando, a la puerta un portazo.  
Me tire, en mi cama una vez hube llegado a la sala común.  
Agradeciendo, no haberme encontrado con nadie por el camino. Luego, cerré las cortinas. Quedándome, dormida. Pero ahora, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza. Al no encontrarles, un significado:

**-FLASH BACK:**  
Dumbledore-: ya lo ha dicho, el ministro. Severus. No hay nada, que podamos hacer... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Tantas veces, he escuchado eso de su parte... no se ha hartado, de esa frase, Director!? -iva, diciendo.-  
Pero, yo...  
**.BACK.-**

Pero, yo no entendía nada. Seguía, sin entender nada... Cubriéndome el rostro, con la almohada llore en silencio; por primera vez en mucho tiempo...

** NOTA:** Gracias a Tsuki y a Agny por hablar de Slytherin conmigo en el colegio muggle como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo. Por lo que nos divertimos, este lo dedico a mis loquillas fanaticas ;) y tambien a Laura por su aporte.  
Nunca me olvidare de esa clase. En matematicas no entendia un ejercicio y hablando con el cuadro digo:  
-: Bueno, cuadro... tu no me caes y yo no te caigo. Pero, algo tenemos que hacer. -digo.-  
A los dos, minutos miro la hoja todavia sin entender nada y tirandome sobre el banco (LLore enserio)  
y grito olvidando que estaba en clase:  
-: Mi Señor, Voldemort le extraño tanto...! -todos riendose.-

Por suerte la profesora se rio tambien y no nos mato despues de todo lo que hablamos(?)  
Por eso lo de: "llore en silencio, por primera vez en mucho tiempo" haha xd gracias a los que pasan a leer ;) y se me cuidan :)

PD: ya que matematicas, es mi ingles y ingles es mi japones xd (El que lo entendio, lo entendio) *Dice llendose totalmente del personaje sin querer a todo esto* Gomen. La clase tan tetrica, me fundio el celebro. -no quise irme de roll.- 


	23. Capitulo 23: Promesas

Me quede en silencio. Viendo sorprendida, como todos mis amigos se habian sentado junto a las gradas donde estaban los estudiantes de Gryfflindore. Donde con los colores pertenecientes a las banderas de nuestras casas habian escriito asi nuestros nombres.  
Pero, la emosion nos duro poco. Porque el dragon nos arrojo fuego a los dos. Obligandonos,  
a arrojarnos al suelo a cada costado diferente.  
Yo, le mire preocupada. Ocultandome, tras una roca cuando el dragon intento quemarme. Respirando, entrecortadamente por el miedo.  
Harry, tambien se encontraba oculto tras una roca mas grande. Yo, me arroje. Agachandome,  
por el suelo sobre el. Ocultandome, junto a el tras la roca. A la vez, los dos miramos hacia la torre de astronomia. Yo, sali desde la roca para apuntar a la misma diciendo:  
Anabelle-: Accio, Saeta de Fuego! -en un murmullo.-  
Mientras, Lucius, reia.  
Saltamos, a ella a la vez cuando la misma paso junto a nosotros. Por tanto, solo consegui tomarle a mala gana desde la cintura. Asi como el, sostenerse desde la escoba. Cuando nos elebamos en el aire.  
Dimos unas bueltas, rodando por el coliseo. E intentamos, tomar el huebo dorado. Pero,  
el Dragon se solto. Y no tuvimos mas opcion que pasar volando sobre el bancal de los profesores.  
Desde, donde vi a Severus agacharse...  
Anabelle-: Perdon, Severus... -grite, yo.-  
Mientras, todos aplaudian.  
Nos elevamos en el aire, mientras yo miraba cada tanto hacia atras...  
Anabelle-: Ve mas rapido! Tenemos, que perderlo de vista! -grite.-  
Pero, cuando estubimos frente a una torre; mi incomoda tunica se enrredo sobre la misma. Haciendome, caer hasta lograr tomarme desde el borde perteneciente a una ventana...  
Harry-: Aguanta, le perdere de vista y volvere por ti! -dijo, el.-  
Yo, le tenia miedo a las alturas...  
Anabelle-: Que!? Es una mala broma, verdad!? -me queje.-  
Pero, ya se habia desvanecido en el aire...  
Un cuarto de hora despues, volvio a aparecerse. Tomando, mi mano...  
Harry-: no te sueltes! te acercare al huevo para que puedas tomarlo! -grito.-  
Asenti.  
Anabelle-: Crees que se me ha pensado soltarme, por un segundo; Potter!?  
-me queje.-  
Entonces, suspirando pesadamente cuando regresamos asi lo hice...  
Tomando, el huevo mientras tanto Slytherin como Gryfflindore gritaban alegremente.  
Yo, mareada cai al piso cuando tome el mismo.  
Potter, cayo sobre mi sin querer y su Saeta de Fuego volvio a volar sola hasta la torre de astronomia. (Ya que la habia hechizado para que lo hiciera, cuando terminara la prueba)  
Por tanto, aunque tenia algunos cortes en la mu eca habia sobrevivido!  
El, se lebanto. Ayudandome, a lebantarme.  
Por tanto, sin querer nos abrazamos riendo entre nosotros. Pero al notar cuanto estabamos haciendo, nos soltamos enseguida.  
Mientras yo, fingia sacudirme el polvo desde la tunica. Cuando los demas se acercaron a felicitarnos.  
Severus, corrio hacia mi junto con el director. A quien corri a abrazar. Ignorando,  
a Draco cuando intento ir a felicitarme...  
Pero, quien encojio sus hombros sonriendole al Profesor.  
Mientras, me envolvia en su abrazo...  
Severus-: Estaba, tan preocupado; que... -empeso a decir.-  
Sonei.  
Anabelle-: Estoy bien... -consegui decir.- Realmente, estoy bien! -grite,  
alegremente.-  
Mientras, abandonabamos el campo. Para regresar, animadamente al castillo.  
Una vez alli, nos separamos cuando mis compa eros me arrastraron a la sala comun. Yo, tendi el huevo a Potter en silencio. Quien me miro, por un momento. E iva, a decir algo pero Hermione le arrastro hasta la sala comun de Gryfflindore mientras que a mi era Draco quien me arrastraba hasta la sala comun de Slytherin.

Nota:  
Lo se, es mas corto que los demas. Pero es que no tenia mucho tiempo.  
Me disculpo, y prometo que el siguiente sera mas largo. Gracias,  
a quienes pasan y saludos ;) * *  
. . -

*** 


	24. Chapter 24: Primera Prueba

Al dia siguiente, me dirigia a la Sala Comun cuando me encontre con Potter. Harry-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Acercandose a mi, junto a la sangre sucia.  
Anabelle-: Que quieres, cara cortada!? -me queje.-  
Puso, los ojos en blanco.  
Hermione-: Hemos descubierto, donde sera la proxima prueba. Pero, tenemos un problema. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Ademas, de que no quiero participar? -repeti.-  
Potter, asintio.  
Empeso a recitar algo.  
Hermione-: En la tierra, nuestras voces... no, se oyen en ningun lugar. Si quieres,  
lo que mas valoras... una hora, has de aguantar -canto.-  
Palideci.  
Anabelle-: El lago, negro!? -adivine, palideciendo.-  
Asintio.  
Un recuerdo, volvio a mi mente:  
-FLASH, BACK:  
Llovia en la . Junto, a un muelle. El elfo domestico, habia tirado casi toda nuestra ropa sin querer al rio. Mientras, Lucius le torturaba por cuanto habia hecho frente a nosotros dos.  
Lucius-: Que haces, estupido!? Has perdido, todas nuestras cosas!  
-gritaba, varias veces.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Ya basta, padre... -murmure.-  
Pero, ahora me miro a mi...  
E iva, a pronunciar un hechizo cuando Dobby cayo al rio. Enredandose sus ropas con unas plantas marinas.  
Yo, no lo dude dos veces y salte al lago.  
Nancy-: Anabelle! -grito, desde lo lejos.-  
Soltando, una bandeja donde nos iva a servir el te.  
Mirando, la escena horrorizada...  
Logre, ayudar a Dobby a subirse a una roca. Pero, me solte desde la misma sin querer...  
Dobby-: Se orita, Malfoy! -grito, el.-  
Recorde, haberme caido por una cascada.  
Recordaba, haber estado con fiebre una semana. Porque habia hecho eso sin...  
.BACK.-  
Anabelle-: no se nadar... -me queje.-  
Los dos, se miraron confundidos entre ellos.  
Harry-: Ivamos a ver, si hay algo que podriamos usar en algun libro de la biblioteca. -dijo, el.-  
Palideci.  
Anabelle-: pero, la prueba es dentro de trece horas! Cuando ha sido la ultima vez, que has aguantado bajo el agua sin respirar una hora!? Eh!?  
Cara, cortada! -me queje.-  
Mirandole, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: A menos, que estes tan dotado de habilidades, que puedas vivir sin respirar... -tercie.- si no, lo dudo. -le recorde, cruzando los brazos.-  
Harry-: Y que otra cosa, podriamos hacer!? tu, que eres tan inteligente.  
-dijo, sarcasticamente.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: no se... Podrias disculparte por como me has estado tratando todo este tiempo, y pedirme que le pregunte que hacer a Severus? -adivine.-  
Me miro, enfadado.  
Harry-: Todo, este tiempo!? Que te he hecho yo!? -grito.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Escucha, Cara cortada... que mal no recuerde, el a o pasado tu dijiste que al menos tenian de todo y que no era lo mismo vivir con ellos a vivir con esos muggles con los que vives los Dursleys. Dijiste,  
que lo tuyo era peor a lo mio. Sin tener idea, de lo que es vivir todo el tiempo con Lucius. -murmure.-  
Recordandolo.  
Hermione-: odio decirlo, Harry... pero tiene razon. -dijo, ella.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Harry-: Que!? -grito.-  
Ella, sonrio.  
Hermione-: Solo, tienes que disculparte. No seas, tonto. -murmuro.-  
Sonrei.  
Harry-: Eso, ni hablar! -grito, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: bien, te escucho... -dije, mirandome las u as. Haciendo, un gesto aburrido.-  
Potter, se me quedo mirando enfadado. Pero, finalmente suspiro pesadamente. Cruzando, sus brazos.  
Harry-: Bien. -dijo, el.- Tienes razon, Anabelle. Es peor, vivir con los Malfoy a vivir con mis tios. Lo siento. -dijo, firmemente.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: Bien. Le preguntare, despues de clases. Despues de todo,  
dijo que iva a ayudarme y tu no estas en condiciones de pedirle nada.  
Por hacer, el tonto en su clase... asi que, nos vemos en las pruebas ma ana. -dije a mala gana, encojiendo mis hombros.-  
Dirigiendome, a su despacho cuando otro recuerdo volvio a mi caveza:

Estaba junto a Severus en su despacho mientras me explicaba detalles sobre los Bezoards.X Anabelle-: Y se pueden usar, para curar heridas? -pregunte.-  
Asintio.  
Severus-: Heridas, de cualquier tipo. Tambien, si se agregan a la pocion multijugos puede mantener la transformacion por mas de una hora.  
-dijo, el.-  
Sonrei.  
.BACK.-  
Me quede en silencio.  
Severus-: Entra. -dijo, el.-  
Cerre, la puerta detras mio cuando entre. Acercandome, a el. Quien guardaba los calderos en la estanteria.  
Anabelle-: Te ayudo, a ordenar? -pregunte.-  
El, asintio.  
Severus-: Si, quieres... -murmuro.-  
Le ayude a guardar los calderos en su lugar. E incluso, a etiquetar las pociones para guardarlas sobre la mesa. Luego, mientras pasaba un trapo a la mesa se lo pregunte:  
Anabelle-: Severus... -comence a decir.- he averiguado, lo que tendremos que hacer en la siguiente prueba. Pero, hay un problema.  
-dije, yo.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Anabelle-: Dicen, que sera en el lago negro. Pero, no se nadar.  
Asi, que pense... Es posible, mesclar branqui-algas con un bezoard y pocion-multijugos? Eso no traeria como resultado una transformacion de una hora y media? -murmure.-  
El, me miro sorprendido.  
Severus-: es posible. Pero en las pruebas, no se permiten usar branqui-algas. -me dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: diablos... -murmure.-  
Lo recordo.  
Severus-: Vas en camino. No estas olvidando, un detalle?  
-pregunto.-  
Pense.  
Anabelle-: lo que borra la escencia de las branqui-algas es...  
-comence a decir.- Jugo de 13 grados? -recorde, repentinamente.-  
Asintio.  
Severus-: Bien... y si logras hacer esta prueba, creo que devere dar 20 puntos a Slytherin porque recordaras eso. -dijo, suspirando aliviado.-  
Rei.  
Severus-: Has conseguido, alguna pertenencia de algo en lo que te quieras transformar? -pregunto.-  
Saque, un frasco desde mi bolsillo.  
Anabelle-: Se la robe a Lucius, en segundo a o. -dije, yo.- Se que es piel de escamas de una sirena. Solo, necesito ayuda porque no se como mezclar las branqui-algas con el bezoard. -me explique.-  
Entendio.  
Severus-: Bien... empecemos. -dijo, el.-  
Eran las 12: 00 cuando la pocion estubo terminada. La guarde,  
en dos frascos diferentes. (A los cuales, aun no habia agregado ningun complemento) Luego, le di las gracias por ayudarme. Por tanto, abandone su despacho olvidando por completo el toque que queda. Cuando, mire a Potter en el corredor.  
Yo, me encontraba manchada en elementos para hacer pociones.  
Por tanto, el me hizo un gesto para guiarme hacia un aula vacia.  
Donde, nos encerramos.  
Le tendi, su pocion. Guardando la mia.  
Anabelle-: dura, una hora y media. Necesitas, algo perteneciente a la criatura en la que te vas a transformar. Asi que, solo porque no quiero hacer el ridiculo frente a Lucius muriendo ahogada te dare esto... -dije, dandole un frazco.-  
Sonriendo.  
Harry-: eh... gracias, Anabelle. -consiguio decir.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: Recordare, que me deves una. -luego, me dirigi a mi sala comun.-  
Donde Draco, al verme asi rio junto a Pansy.  
Draco-: Que te paso!? Te han torturado, las algas!?  
-se mofo.-  
Trague, saliva.  
Anabelle-: maldito, elfo domestico... -murmure.-  
Subiendo, las escaleras deje la pocion en una estanteria sobre la cama donde tenia algunas fotografias entre mis alajeros.  
Luego, cerre las cortinas.  
Anabelle-: bien. Entonces... -dije.-  
Fui al ba o para prefectos a darme una ducha. Intentando, calmarme.  
Luego, estaba llendo al gran comedor cuando me encontre con la profesora Minerva.  
Minerva-: Ah, se ! no deveria estar,  
en el gran comedor!? -se quejo.-  
Palideci.  
Anabelle-: lo... lo siento, profesora. No savia, que hora era. -menti.-  
Le segui, al gran comedor donde me sente junto a mis amigos.  
Crabbe-: y dices, Que esa Skeeter sigue publicando articulos de Anabelle? -estaba, diciendole.-  
Todos, callaron cuando notaron que me habia sentado junto a ellos.  
Anabelle-: que hizo esta vez? -pregunto.-  
Me tendio, El Profeta. Mientras, nos disponiamos a cenar.  
El sombrero, nos animo a ser valientes en estos tiempos dificiles.  
Ron-: Es facil, decirlo! Es un sombrero! -se quejo.-  
Potter, asintio.  
Les ignore.  
Leyendo, El Profeta.  
Donde, habia una fotografia mia abrazando a Potter tras ganar la primera prueba.  
Anabelle-: La estudiante, siempre ha odiado a Potter pero sin embargo los jovenes han dejado su rivalidad para ayudarse en la primera de las tres Pruevas durante el torneo de los Tres Magos.  
-Se los ha visto mucho juntos, en los pacillos utlimamente.-  
*Nos cuenta, * Una estudiante de Slytherin.  
-Yo no creo, que sea solamente amistad* -dijo la joven,  
* -su hermana menor.- a la joven escritora.  
Quien save como se tomaria su padre, el este derrame emocional? -grite, enfadada.-  
Todos, rieron.  
Draco-: Tambien pone que yo estoy saliendo con Granger y estoy discutiendo con Viktor Krum con esa asquerosa sangre sucia. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: diablos, que no halla leido eso! -murmure.-  
Draco, encojio sus hombros. Mientras, con un encantamiento quemaba con la varita.  
Anabelle-: Quien diablos, son esas chicas asi las mato!? -me queje.-  
Draco, nego.  
Crabbe-: Esa escritora, solo inventa tonterias. Le encanta,  
tambien escribir mal los nombres de sus estudiantes... -murmuro.-  
Silencio.  
Por la noche, apenas me pude dormir. Tuve, pesadillas donde me tragaba el . Por tanto, no pude evitar quedarme despierta. Hasta el momento, donde los Prefectos fueron a buscar a Los Elejidos para reunirlos en el lugar donde se realizaria la .  
No, tenia descanso.

Nota: Rita, Skeeter inventando tonterias. Siempre, odie ese personaje pero no puedo dejar de admitir que es uno de los que mas me hizo reir por la pena que me daba la pobre xd En fin, gracias a todos por pasarse ;) y espero que este gustando.

. . .-

*** 


	25. Capitulo 25: Preparatibos

Al día siguiente, me dirigía a la Sala Común cuando me encontré con Potter.

Harry-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-

Acercándose a mi, junto a la sangre sucia.  
Anabelle-: Que quieres, cara cortada!? -me queje.-  
Puso, los ojos en blanco.  
Hermione-: Hemos descubierto, donde sera la próxima prueba. Pero, tenemos un problema. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Ademas, de que no quiero participar? -repetí.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Empesgo a recitar algo.  
Hermione-: En la tierra, nuestras voces... no, se oyen en ningún lugar. Si quieres, lo que mas valoras... una hora, has de aguantar -canto.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: El lago, negro!? -adivine, palideciendo.-  
Asintió.  
Un recuerdo, volvió a mi mente:

**-FLASH, BACK:**  
Llovía en la . Junto, a un muelle en la _Mansiò _. El elfo domestico, había tirado casi toda nuestra ropa sin querer al rió. Mientras, Lucius le torturaba por cuanto habia hecho frente a nosotros dos.  
Lucius-: Que haces, estúpido!? Has perdido, todas nuestras cosas! -gritaba, varias veces.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Ya basta, padre... -murmure.-  
Pero, ahora me miro a mi...  
E iba, a pronunciar un hechizo cuando Dobby cayo al rió. Enredándose sus ropas con unas plantas marinas.  
Yo, no lo dude dos veces y salte al lago.  
Nancy-: Anabelle! -grito, desde lo lejos.-  
Soltando, una bandeja donde nos iba a servir el te.  
Mirando, la escena horrorizada...  
Logre, ayudar a Dobby a subirse a una roca. Pero, me solte desde la misma sin querer...  
Dobby-: Señorita, Malfoy! -grito, el.-  
Recordé, haberme caído por una cascada.  
Recordaba, haber estado con fiebre una semana. Porque había hecho eso sin...  
** .BACK.-**

Anabelle-: no se nadar... -me queje.-  
Los dos, se miraron confundidos entre ellos.  
Harry-: Ibamos a ver, si hay algo que podríamos usar en algún libro de la biblioteca. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: pero, la prueba es dentro de trece horas! Cuando ha sido la ultima vez, que has aguantado bajo el agua sin respirar una hora!? Eh!?  
Cara, cortada! -me queje.-  
Mirándole, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: A menos, que estés tan dotado de habilidades, que puedas vivir sin respirar... -tercie.- si no, lo dudo. -le recordé, cruzando los brazos.-  
Harry-: Y que otra cosa, podríamos hacer!? tu, que eres tan inteligente. -dijo, sarcásticamente.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: no se... Podrías disculparte por como me has estado tratando todo este tiempo, y pedirme que le pregunte que hacer a Severus? -adivine.-  
Me miro, enfadado.  
Harry-: Todo, este tiempo!? Que te he hecho yo!? -grito.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Escucha, Cara cortada... que mal no recuerde, el a o pasado tu dijiste que al menos tenían de todo y que no era lo mismo vivir con ellos a vivir con esos muggles con los que vives los Dursleys. Dijiste, que lo tuyo era peor a lo mio. Sin tener idea, de lo que es vivir todo el tiempo con Lucius. -murmure.-  
Recordándolo.  
Hermione-: odio decirlo, Harry... pero tiene razón. -dijo, ella.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Harry-: Que!? -grito.-

Anabelle-: Ah, ¡Veo que la .Granger, tiene mas cabeza que tu! -reí.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Solo, tienes que disculparte. No seas, tonto. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Harry-: Eso, ni hablar! -grito, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: bien, te escucho... -dije, mirándome las u as. Haciendo, un gesto aburrido.-  
Potter, se me quedo mirando enfadado. Pero, finalmente suspiro pesadamente. Cruzando, sus brazos.  
Harry-: Bien. -dijo, el.- Tienes razón, Anabelle. Es peor, vivir con los Malfoy a vivir con mis tíos. Lo siento. -dijo, firmemente.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: Bien. Le preguntare, después de clases. Después de todo,  
dijo que iba a ayudarme y tu no estas en condiciones de pedirle nada.  
Por hacer, el tonto en su clase... así que, nos vemos en las pruebas mañana. -dije a mala gana, encogiendo mis hombros.-  
Dirigiéndome, a su despacho cuando otro recuerdo volvió a mi cabeza...

** :**

Estaba junto a Severus en su despacho mientras me explicaba detalles sobre los Bezoards.

Anabelle-: Y se pueden usar, para curar heridas? -pregunte.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Heridas, de cualquier tipo. Cambien, si se agregan a la poción multijugos puede mantener la transformación por mas de una hora. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí.  
**.BACK.-**

Me quede en silencio.  
Severus-: Entra. -dijo, el.-  
Cerré, la puerta detrás mio cuando entre. Acercándome, a el. Quien guardaba los calderos en la estantería.  
Anabelle-: Te ayudo, a ordenar? -pregunte.-  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Si, quieres... -murmuro.-  
Le ayude a guardar los calderos en su lugar. E incluso, a etiquetar las pociones para guardarlas sobre la mesa. Luego, mientras pasaba un trapo a la mesa se lo pregunte:  
Anabelle-: Severus... -comencé a decir.- he averiguado, lo que tendremos que hacer en la siguiente prueba. Pero, hay un problema. -dije, yo.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Anabelle-: Dicen, que sera en el lago negro. Pero, no se nadar.  
Así, que pensé... Es posible, mesclar _branqui-algas_ con un _bezoard_ y _pocion-multijugos_? Eso no traería como resultado una transformación de una hora y media? murmure.-  
El, me miro sorprendido.  
Severus-: es posible. Pero en las pruebas, no se permiten usar _branqui-algas_. -me dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: diablos... -murmure.-  
Lo, recordó.  
Severus-: Vas en camino. No estas olvidando, un detalle? -pregunto.-  
Pensé.  
Anabelle-: lo que borra la esencia de las _branqui-algas_ es... -comencé a decir.- _Jugo de 13 grados_? -recordé, repentinamente.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Bien... y si logras hacer esta prueba, creo que deberé dar 20 puntos a Slytherin porque recordaras eso. -dijo, suspirando aliviado.-  
Reí.  
Severus-: Has conseguido, alguna pertenencia de algo en lo que te quieras transformar? -pregunto.-  
Saque, un frasco desde mi bolsillo.  
Anabelle-: Se la robe a Lucius, en segundo año. -dije, yo.- Se que es piel de escamas de una _sirena_. Solo, necesito ayuda porque no se como mezclar las _branqui-algas_ con el _bezoard_. -me, explique.-  
Entendió.  
Severus-: Bien... empecemos. Presta, atención. -dijo, el.-  
Eran las 12: 00 cuando la poción estuvo terminada. La guarde,  
en dos frascos diferentes. (_A los cuales, aun no había agregado ningún complemento_) Luego, le di las gracias por ayudarme. Por tanto, abandone su despacho olvidando por completo el toque que queda. Cuando, mire a Potter en el corredor.  
Yo, me encontraba manchada en elementos para hacer pociones.  
Por tanto, el me hizo un gesto para guiarme hacia un aula vacía.  
Donde, nos encerramos.  
Le tendí, su poción. Guardando la mía.  
Anabelle-: dura, una hora y media. Necesitas, algo perteneciente a la criatura en la que te vas a transformar. Así que, solo porque no quiero hacer el ridículo frente a Lucius muriendo ahogada te daré esto... -dije, dándole un frasco.-  
Sonriendo.  
Harry-: eh... gracias, Anabelle. -consiguió decir.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Me lo dio Moody. Recordare, que me debes una. -luego, me dirigí a mi sala común.-  
Donde Draco, al verme así rió junto a Pansy.  
Draco-: Que te paso!? Te han torturado, las algas!? -se mofo.-  
Trague, saliva.  
Anabelle-: maldito, elfo domestico... -murmure.-  
Subiendo, las escaleras deje la poción en una estantería sobre la cama donde tenia algunas fotografías entre mis alhajeros.  
Luego, cerré las cortinas.  
Anabelle-: bien. Entonces... -dije.-  
Fui al baño para prefectos a darme una ducha. Intentando, calmarme.  
Luego, estaba yendo al gran comedor cuando me encontré con la profesora Minerva.  
Minerva-: Ah, Señ ! no debería estar, en el gran comedor!? -se quejo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: lo... lo siento, profesora. No savia, que hora era. -mentí.-  
Le seguí, al gran comedor donde me senté junto a mis amigos.  
Crabbe-: y dices, Que esa Skeeter sigue publicando artículos de Anabelle? -estaba, diciéndole.-  
Todos, callaron cuando notaron que me había sentado junto a ellos.  
Anabelle-: que hizo esta vez? -pregunto.-  
Me tendió, El Profeta. Mientras, nos disponíamos a cenar.  
El sombrero, nos animo a ser valientes en estos tiempos difíciles.  
Ron-: Es fácil, decirlo! Es un sombrero! -se, quejo.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Les, ignore.  
Leyendo, El Profeta.  
Donde, había una fotografía mía abrazando a Potter tras ganar la primera prueba.  
Anabelle-: La estudiante, siempre ha odiado a Potter pero sin embargo los jóvenes han dejado su rivalidad para ayudarse en la primera de las tres Pruebas durante el torneo de los Tres Magos.  
-Se los ha visto mucho juntos, en los pasillos últimamente.-  
*Nos cuenta, * Una estudiante de Slytherin.  
-Yo no creo, que sea solamente amistad* -dijo, la joven,  
* -su hermana menor.- a la joven escritora.  
Quien sabe como se tomaría su padre, el este derrame emocional? -grite, enfadada.-  
Todos, rieron.  
Draco-: También pone que yo estoy saliendo con Granger y estoy discutiendo con Viktor Krum por esa _asquerosa sangre sucia_. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: diablos, que no halla leído eso! -murmure.-  
Draco, encogió sus hombros. Mientras, con un encantamiento quemaba con la varita.  
Anabelle-: Quien diablos, son esas chicas así las mato!? -me queje.-  
Draco, negó.  
Crabbe-: Esa escritora, solo inventa tonterías. Le encanta, también escribir mal los nombres de sus estudiantes... -murmuro.-  
Silencio.  
Por la noche, apenas me pude dormir. Tuve, pesadillas donde me tragaba el calamar del lago negro. Por tanto, no pude evitar quedarme despierta. Hasta el momento, donde los Prefectos fueron a buscar a Los Elejidos. Para reunirlos en el lugar donde se realizaría la segunda prueba.  
No, tenia descanso.

Nota: Rita, Skeeter inventando tonterias. Siempre, odie ese personaje pero no puedo dejar de admitir que es uno de los que mas me hizo reir por la pena que me daba la pobre xd En fin, gracias a todos por pasarse ;) y espero que este gustando.


	26. Capitulo 26: Segunda Prueva

Pálida como un fantasma, me acerque al muelle envuelta en una toalla blanca. Sosteniendo,  
un termo muggle con la poción en la mano. (_Al menos, la mía cuando la tomara tendría sabor a frutilla por cuanto Severus le había agregado a su hija_) Pero cuando Potter tomara la suya tendría sabor a vomito.  
Harry-: Ah, ahí estabas! No he visto, a Ron y a Hermione en todo el día! Por cierto, Donde están!? -grito, mirando a su al rededor.-  
Encogí, mis hombros. Siguiendo, a los prefectos hacia el lugar donde estaban los campeones.  
Temblando, como una hoja. Mientras, evitaba mirar al con todas mis fuerzas. Pues, desde lo ocurrido en la con Dobby le había agarrado miedo al agua.  
Severus-: Buena, suerte. -murmuro, cuando pase cerca suyo.-  
Le sonreí, como pude. Cuando, temblando mire hacia el vació. Quitándome, la toalla.  
Dejando verse, mi delgada silueta con sus curbas bien formadas. Desde una malla entera con los colores e la casa Slytherin. Me sentía, ridícula. Pero, no dije nada.  
Porque era Nancy, quien me la había enviado.  
Moody, le dio algo a Potter. Quien lo metió, en la poción. Mientras, Dumbledore hablaba.  
Dumbledore-: Esta noche, algo muy preciado para los campeones ha sido robado. Por tanto, dispondrán de una hora para recuperarlo y regresarlo a casa. Que comience, la prueba! -grito.-  
Apuntando, su varita al cuello. Bebí, completamente mi poción. Dejando, el termo a un costado.  
Pansy, se acerco a tomarlo.  
Pansy-: Buena suerte. -murmuro.-  
Empujándome.  
Gemí, cuando caí al agua helada.  
La misma, me atravesó como si cincuenta cuchillas de hielo atravesaran mi frágil piel.  
Pero pese a eso, sentí algo raro:  
Sentí como si mis piernas se unieran. Hasta, coserse la una con la otra. Entonces lo note: me había salido una cola gris de sirena. Así como a Potter, unas fosas por donde podía respirar como los peces: _Las Branqui-Algas_.  
Los dos, nos miramos asintiendo. Tomando, nuestra mano nadamos hasta la superficie.  
Dando, una vuelta en el aire hasta volver al lago. Donde, otra vez mas se hizo silencio.  
Yo, le solté.  
Harry-: No te quedes muy lejos... -dijo, en lengua parseld.-  
Asentí.  
Le seguía, detrás. Hasta, unos arbustos. Hacia donde comencé a nadar al encontrarme con que Draco, se encontraba atado a un coral. Probablemente, inconsciente. Junto, a Ron. Mientras, Cedric desataba a Cho-Chang.  
Mareada, nade hasta el desatandole. Rodeandole, con la mano...  
Potter, desato a su amigo. Por tanto, vi a Cedric apuntar a su reloj con la varita. Eramos,  
los últimos. Vimos a Krum, llevar a Granger hacia la superficie. Pero, nadie iba por una ni a quien seguía atada al _muérdago_.  
Potter-: Yo, iré por ella. Sostén a Ron, un momento. -pidió.-  
Así, lo hice. Desato, a la joven. Entonces.  
Entre los dos, comenzamos a subir a la superficie pero mi transformación se desvaneció...  
Con mis ultimas fuerzas, mientras nos rodeaban unos pulpos extra os saque mi varita murmurando:  
Anabelle-: Inmovilus! -en parceld.-  
Pero aun así, el encantamiento hizo efecto.  
Anabelle-: llévalos! -dije, entregándoselos.-  
Harry-: Pero... -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: No, hay tiempo! -grite, señalando el reloj.- con que tu subas, ya quedaremos terceros. -le recordé.- si no, nuestras casas perderán puntos! -le recordé.-  
El, asintió. Elevándose con los demás...  
Salio a la superficie, mientras yo me hundía solo por no querer admitir que no savia nadar.  
Mis ojos, se entrecerraban cada vez mas...  
Me quedaba, sin fuerzas...  
Pero, apunte la varita hacia mi misma murmurando:  
Anabelle-: Ascendió! -grite-  
*Justo, cuando Potter subió solo a la superficie Severus le tomo desde el cuello.  
Apuntando, su varita hacia el...  
Severus-: Donde esta mi hija, Potter!? Contéstame! -grito.-  
Le miro, enfadado.  
Harry-: yo... -dijo, viéndome elevarme en el aire.-  
Me señalo, entonces. Por tanto, Severus le soltó*  
Cuando caí, cayo al muelle tosiendo.  
Harry-: Gracias, Potter. De nada, profesor. -se dijo, a si mismo.-  
Mientras, yo tocia. Temblando, en el suelo.  
Pansy, se acerco junto a Severus. Tendiéndome dos toallas blancas...  
Anabelle-: g-gracias... -Dije, yo. en una voz temblorosa, por el frió que tenia.-  
Pansy, me miro enfadada.  
Pansy-: no te entiendo, si hablas parseld! -grito.-  
Severus, me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Dumbledore-: Silencio! -grito.-  
Por tanto, todos se llevaron las manos a sus oídos cuando grito. Yo, me quede temblando en el piso. Porque aun, no lograba ordenarme para pararme.  
Dumbledore-: el ganador de esta prueba es... Cedric Diggory! -grito.- y el segundo ganador, Viktor-Krum! -grito.-  
Todos, festejaron.  
Dumbledore-: Si, si. Bien hecho, Diggory! Bien, hecho! pero dados las ultimas circunstancias... hemos decidido darles, a Harry Potter y a la Señ el primer lugar! -dijo, el.-  
Draco, se acerco a mi. Corriendo a abrazarme. Por tanto, le abrase como pude. Quien ignoro por completo, al profesor Snape detrás nuestro.  
Dumbledore-: por su sentido, moral. -dijo, finalmente.-  
Luego, me quede en silencio.  
Draco, me ayudo a caminar. Hasta, lograr incorporarme. Pero luego,  
seguí yo sola. Aunque tomando, su mano. Mientras, regresábamos al castillo.  
Dumbledore, se acerco a nosotros.  
Dumbledore-: Señorita, Anabelle... Puedo hablar con usted a solas, un momento? -pregunto.-  
Mire a Draco, pálida como un fantasma.  
Anabelle-: Estaré, bien. -dije, a Draco.-  
Luego, se alejo corriendo.  
Anabelle-: em... Porque he ganado, Profesor? Es, injusto. -tercie.-  
Negó.  
Dumbledore-: No, no. No es injusto. No has notado algo extraño en esta prueba, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Negué.  
Dumbledore-: Según tengo entendido, lo mas importante para ti en el Castillo, no es el _Señ _ si no el -me empezó, a explicar.-  
Asentí.  
Dumbledore-: pero, no podíamos hacer que Severus fuera a quien rescataras y por eso pedí a Minerva que se lo pidiera a Draco. Por supuesto, que no lo hice sin antes hablar con el sobre esto. -dijo, el.-  
Mirándome, enfadado.  
Dumbledore-: entiendes, lo que intento decir, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos cuando baje la mirada.  
Anabelle-: si, profesor. Pero, se equivoca. Severus y yo nos entendemos tanto solamente porque soy su hija y como tal intento estar lo mejor posible con el. -mentí.-  
El, lo noto por supuesto.  
Dumbledore-: Solo le aconsejo, Señ ... que se preocupe, por su padre. Pero, no tanto. -dijo, acentuando la palabra _Padre_.- por tanto, le pido por favor que piense en lo que le intento decir. De, acuerdo? -pregunto.-  
Asentí.-  
Severus, se acerco a nosotros. Y Dumbledore, se alejo...  
-: _no quiero ser, el re-emplazo de Lilly..._ -pense, sin querer.-  
Aunque, nunca se lo había dicho. Por tanto, mientras me preguntaba si regresaría al castillo junto a la profesora Minerva...  
Me, desmaye...

Nota: Inspiracion, inspiracion. Las clases de Fisico-quimica ayudan bastante a escribir ficks no(?) bueno, espero que les halla gustado esta resolucion y gracias a Nicolas por la idea de que Anabelle discutiera con el ;) a el, le dedico este capitulo por coparse a hablar con nosotras. Desde ya, tambien gracias a Laura, Tsuki, y Agny por la ayuda tambien. Y gracias a quienes pasan a leer ;)  
Saludos!


	27. Capitulo 27: Invitaciones

La noche siguiente, todos hablaban en el sobre a quien invitarían al baile de navidad(?) Yo, no quería ir en realidad. Porque conversando con Severus me había dicho que a Dumbledore le gustaba inventar bailes por cualquier cosa y que le parecía estúpido.  
Yo, casualmente pensaba igual.  
Era, hasta el momento donde Pansy pregunto:  
Pansy-: Anabelle! Porque no invitas a Severus!? -murmuro.-  
Me, sonroje.  
Anabelle-: Estas, loca!? -grito.-  
Le mire, enfadada. Pues, seguía dándole vueltas a cuanto Dumbledore me había dicho en los pensamientos.  
Pansy-: Pero, Te gusta, verdad? -pregunto.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Pero, es mi padre! -grite.-  
Ella, rió.  
Pansy-: Y!? -grito.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Como que, y!? Y que también, es un profesor! -grite.-  
Silencio.  
Draco-: Venga, Anne. Porque eso te importa tanto ahora, cuando no te ha importado durante todo este tiempo? -me recordó.-  
Me sonroje.  
Anabelle-: E-es que... -empece, a decir.-  
Draco, sonrió.  
Pansy-: Si! Acaso, vas a desperdiciar esta oportunidad? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Pansy-: tu no dijiste nada, de que iba con Draco. Así, que no me molestaría que bayas con el . -dijo, ella en un murmullo.-  
Le, pise.  
Anabelle-: No creo, que a el le interesen estas cosas... -dije, sacándome la ilusión de la cabeza.- pero, si. Me gustaría. -admití.-  
Sonrieron, al unisono. Dedicándose, una mirada de complicidad y luego me miraron a la vez:  
-: pues no lo sabrás, si no se lo preguntas! -dijeron, a coro.-  
Empujándome, hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados los profesores. Por tanto, solo llegue a tomar mi libro de Pociones cuando cuanto quería era intentar escapar...  
Levanto, la mirada desde su almuerzo.  
Severus-: Buenos días, Anabelle. -dijo, el.-  
Sonreí, como pude. Sintiendo, a Dumbledore mirarme enfadado sentado a su lado.  
Anabelle-: ejem... b-buenos días, Severus. -dije, por primera vez en una voz temblorosa. Cuando, hablaba con el en mucho tiempo. Causada, por los nervios.-  
Silencio, incomodo.  
Draco-: Ah, si... tengo que... no se! -dijo, yéndose.-  
Pansy, se rasco la nuca como había hecho Draco. Mientras le saludaba como bobo yéndose.  
Pansy-: y yo, iba a... Yo tampoco, se! -dijo, siguiendo a Draco. Señalandole.-  
Quienes, se fueron riendo.  
Severus-: Que sucede? -pregunto.- Te sientes, mejor? -me pregunto, ahora.-  
Pues, me había pasado la noche, en la enfermería tras haberme desmayado.  
Anabelle-: e-es q-que... -empece, a decir.-  
No, podía.  
No, frente a Dumbledore.  
Anabelle-: q-queria avis-sarle... que, ya que me sien-to mejor podre ira las-clases extracurriculares. -conseguí, decir.-  
El, entendió.  
Severus-: Bien. Entonces, te veré mañana. -dijo, levantándose.- Puede, discutirlo con Minerva si no esta de acuerdo. Profesor, Dumbledore. -dijo, mirándole fríamente.-  
Yo, también me levante. yéndome, tan rápido como pude en otra dirección. Encerrándome, en un aula vacía.  
Anabelle-: Que fue, eso!? mejor, lo escribo en una carta. -dije, hablando sola.- a ver... -murmure.-  
Casi-decapitado se apareció detrás mio. Pero, no me sobresalte.  
-: Señ ! Tanto, tiempo! -me, saludo.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: buenas tardes, _San-Nicolàs_. -le, salude.-  
Empezando, a redactar la carta.  
Anabelle-: No le importaría, corregir mis errores en esto? -pregunte.-  
El, sonrió.  
-: Sera, un honor ayudarle Señ ! De que se trata? -pregunto.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: debo, advertirle que es un secreto. -dije, yo.-  
Asintió.  
-: sellado, como lo que queda de mi cabeza! -prometió.-  
Reí.  
-: bueno, buena suerte! -dijo, tras ayudarme cuando me iba.-  
Anabelle-: Gracias! -dije, dándole una ultima lectura para estar segura.-  
Mientras, me dirigía a mi primera clase del día: *_Pociones_.*  
Genial. Parecía, a propósito.  
La Carta, decía:

Querido Severus:

-_Se que tal vez, no te interesen estas cosas. Pero, Te gustaría asistir conmigo al baile? Creo, que podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos como padre e hija de esta forma ya que apenas pudimos hablarnos por lo de las pruebas estos días. En fin, si aceptaras mi sugerencia..._  
_me gustaría, que me lo digas._  
_Saludos._  
_-Tu alumna preferida_: **

Me quede, conforme. La guarde, en mi bolsillo. Dispuesta, a entregársela en las primeras dos horas. Luego, tendríamos un recreo. Para volver a tener después, dos horas mas con el. Nuestras ultimas dos horas,  
las pasaríamos en _Encantamientos_.  
Cuando entre a la clase, sin embargo no pude poner atención en nada.  
Cuando me nombro, para hacerme preguntas o me llamo para algo tire varios calderos sin querer y rompí varias cosas. Los nervios,  
me mataron hasta que pude hacer una muestra aceptable de una _poción para volverse invisible_ antes del recreo. Donde, por primera vez desde que era estudiante Severus me vio salir primero del aula. Abandonándola, lo mas rápido posible.  
Mire, mi carta releyéndola:

-Se que tal vez, no te interesen estas cosas. Pero, Te gustaría asistir conmigo al baile? Creo, que podremos pasar mas tiempo juntos como padre e hija de esta forma ya que apenas pudimos hablarnos por lo de las pruebas estos días. En fin, si aceptaras mi sugerencia...  
me gustaría, que me lo digas.  
Saludos.  
-_Tu alumna preferida_: * *

Anabelle-: Me gustaría, que me lo dijeras!? Decirme, que!? -grite.-  
Y estaba, por tirarla para volver a redactarla. Cuando, le escuche decir detrás mio...  
Severus-: Eso mismo quisiera saber, Anabelle. -me, pregunto.-  
Cruzando, sus brazos. Cuando, me bolete hacia el. Ocultando mi carta tras la espalda.  
Anabelle-: perdón, profesor. -dije, sin querer.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Severus-: Desde cuando, me dices profesor; Anne? -pregunto.-  
Me sonroje.  
Anabelle-: l-lo siento... -murmure.-  
Negó.  
Severus-: No importa. Me gustaría, preguntarte algo. Si, me acompañas... -dijo, el amablemente.-  
Asentí, siguiéndole a un corredor vació.  
Anabelle-: Que cosa? -pregunte.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo.  
Severus-: Dime, Te han invitado ya al baile de navidad; Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Palidecí y luego, me sonroje estúpidamente. Mirando, en otra dirección.  
Anabelle-: No, profesor. -dije, nuevamente sin querer.- Porque, lo pregunta? -murmure.-  
Silencio, incomodo...  
Hasta el momento, donde el lo rompió.  
Severus-: Porque me preguntaba, si Te gustaría, ir conmigo? por eso de que apenas hemos hablado, por lo de las pruebas... -empezó, a decir.-  
Tendiéndome, una carta.  
Severus-: Pensaba, enviártela esta mañana. Pero alguien, ha cerrado la lechucerìa. -me, explico.-  
Le mire, sorprendida.  
Anabelle-: bueno, la verdad yo... antes, quería invitarte... Severus. -conseguí, decir.-  
Tendiéndole, también una carta arrugada.  
Reí, nerviosamente. Mientras, intercambiábamos las cartas.  
Anabelle-: si, me gustaría. -conseguí, decir.-  
Dejo, caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.  
Severus-: De, acuerdo. Nos encontraremos, en las escaleras que llevan al . Ese día, a las ocho. -prometió.-  
Sonreí.  
Severus-: ahora... A donde, iba yo... -se pregunto, a si mismo.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: A su clase, profesor? -pregunte.-  
Se boleto.  
Severus-: cierto... -murmuro, sonriendo.- Adelantándose, para que no le viera.  
Pero se puso serio enseguida enseguida, cuando entre al aula. Guarde, la carta en mi bolsillo. Sentándome, junto a Draco. Sonriendo, atontada.

Draco-: Ya has vuelto, a la normalidad!? -me, pregunto.-  
Nos echamos, a reír. En encantamientos, no pude prestarle a Minerva atención en nada.  
Porque estábamos demasiado ocupadas, hablando sobre que podríamos ponernos...

** Nota:** Bueno, al final Tsuki tuvo razon en decirme que deveria ir al baile con el.  
*Dice, riendo* Asi, que me disculpo. Se que en la pelicula, Severus no iva con nadie. Pero la idea, me parecio divertida y el fick ya tiene su curso y deve seguir un esquema para llegar a cierto punto que esta en camino. Por tanto,  
es escencial. Este, cap: Porque Anabelle ha terminado como participante del torneo!? Porque Severus, le trata mejor que a los demas!? porque Dumbledore, esta tan enfadado con ella? Y, Lucius pasara una semana en el castillo? Que es, esto!? Anabelle esta pensando desde ya un-: Tragame, tierra... y les dejo con estas preguntas.  
Gracias a quienes se pasan a leer ;) y una vez mas, me disculpo por la ortografia. Se que cometo errores a full. Pero como dije, es porque es mi primer fick y les pido pasciencia.  
Cuidense, y se los quiere!  
(Emocionada, como estoy)


	28. Capitulo 28: El Baile de Navidad

Esa noche, mientras Pansy me ayudaba a peinarme me mire al espejo. Vi, a una joven pálida, completamente idéntica a su padre. Quien se había planchado el pelo. A quien Pansy, había obligado a poner un rouge claro en los labios. Así como a su vez, le había deliñado levemente los ojos. Aunque la niña no quería pintárselos. Ya, tenia 14 años. Al día siguiente, seria su cumpleaños. Se preguntaba, en sus pensamientos si Severus lo recordaría todavía. Pero no dijo nada a su amiga, quien luchaba por intentar peinar su cabello hacia atrás. Pero, quien se rindió.  
Porque le caía, siempre hacia delante.  
Yo, me quede en silencio. Mientras, jugaba nerviosamente con una lira atada a mi cintura. Negra brillante.  
Llevaba puesto, un vestido negro ajustado. Con mangas largas... al estilo, medieval con un tul precioso.  
Pansy-: Se lo has pedido prestado, al Señ ? -bromeo.-  
Me, tente.  
Anabelle-: oh, cállate. Era lo único, que había de mi talla. Ademas, intentaba combinar con su túnica. -dije, yo.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Riendo, aun mas.  
Pansy-: bueno, ya. Quieres que vallamos a Las Tres Escobas mañana por tu cumpleaños? -dijo, ella.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Como, lo sabes!? -pregunto.-  
Sonrió.  
Pansy-: Me lo dijo, Draco. -dijo, el.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco. Levantandome, cuando ya termino mi peinado.  
Anabelle-: Para que te molestas en peinarme, si al final quedara como todos los días? -me, queje.-  
Rió.  
Pansy-: Al menos, no has salido pelirroja! -se, mofo.-  
Su comentario me sentó tan mal, como una cachetada de Lucius frente a todos los mortifagos.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, por intentar hacerme sentir mejor; Sonsa! -dije, arrojàndole un almohadón.-  
Reímos.  
Ella, usaba un vestido verde ajustado precioso. También, con mangas largas. Se había, atado en un rodete alto el cabello negro. Maquillándose,  
con una sombra gris los ojos deliñados. También, se había puesto rouge rojo en los labios.  
Luego, rebusco algo entre sus bolsillos.  
Pansy-: a ver... -dijo, poniéndome un collar con un corazón brillante.-  
Ella, tenia una estrella en el mismo material.  
Le mire, confundida.  
Pansy-: Es parte, del regalo de cumpleaños de mañana. Te dará, buena suerte. -dijo, guiñandome un ojo.-  
Le, abrase...  
Anabelle-: eh, gracias... -dije, sonriendo.-  
Bajamos, juntas a la sala común. Donde, Draco ya le esperaba. Vistiendo, un traje negro. Peinando, sus cabellos hacia atrás. Con el cual se veía, muy guapo.  
Draco-: Se ven preciosas, chicas! -dijo, el.-  
Crabbe, y Goyle extra amente habían entrado en un traje. Ellos, irían con unas compañeras de Slytherin con quienes solamente quedábamos en las mismas clases durante _Artes-Oscuras_.  
Cuando, bajamos las escaleras hacia el gran comedor...  
El, ya me esperaba. Cruzando, sus brazos. Dándole, la espalda a las escaleras.  
Yo, me quede mirándole por un momento en silencio...  
Pero, mis tacos resonaron en las escaleras. Por tanto, se volteo hacia mi. Mientras, algunos sorprendidos a mi al rededor murmuraban cosas mientras mi padre besaba mi mano. Yo, me sonroje completamente. Lamentando, mi terrible aspecto.  
Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Severus... -conseguí, decir.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: Buenas noches, Anabelle... -murmuro.- Te ves, hermosa. -dijo, el.-  
Sonrei.  
_Había, escuchado mal_?  
Anabelle-: Eh... g-gracias... -dije, tímidamente.-  
Besaba mi mano, cuando Minerva se acerco corriendo a mi.  
Minerva-: Ah, ahí estas Anabelle! -tercio- Porque no estas en el gran comedor!? -se, quejo.-  
Severus, me ayudo a bajar las escaleras. Mientras, tomaba mi mano.  
Anabelle-: Porque debería estar allí, profesora? -pregunte.-  
Me miro, enfadada.  
Minerva-: oh, pues tal vez porque es tradición del torneo que los tres elegidos; en este caso cinco abran el baile! Creí, habérselo dicho.  
-dijo, ella.-  
Mire, confundida a Severus. Luego, mire a la profesora...  
Anabelle-: no. -dije, yo.-  
Minerva, me miro enfadada.  
Minerva-: ah, pues ya lo sabe. -dijo ella, sonriendo.-  
Me miro, seriamente.  
Minerva-: usted, y vuestra pareja deberán estar frente a las puertas del Gran-Comedor en cinco minutos. -dijo, ella.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Estábamos, yendo hacia allí. Profesora. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Le miro, confundida.  
Minerva-: tu-tu has invitado al... !? -tartamudeo, llevándose las manos a la boca por la sorpresa.- Y que es eso de no habérmelo, contado!? -se, quejo.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: bueno, pues ya lo sabe. -dije, en un tono burlón. Imitando, el suyo.-  
Luego, se alejo. Dedicándonos una ultima mirada.  
Anabelle-: perdón, Severus. De verdad, no savia que... -dije, yo.-  
El, encojo sus hombros.  
Severus-: no pasa nada. Siempre, Minerva olvida la mitad de las cosas por el camino. -dijo, el.-  
Reí, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta. Donde ya todos nos esperaban, con sus parejas frente a la puerta. Granger, me miro por un momento junto a Viktor-Krum. Sonriéndome, desde un vestido rosa.  
Pero, hice como si no me hubiera dado cuenta. Por tanto, se boleto nerviosa hacia la puerta. Cuando, las mismas se abrieron...  
Todos, entramos al gran salón mientras los demás aplaudían.  
Draco, y Pansy me guiñaron un ojo desde la multitud. Patil, saludo a alguien junto a Potter. Quien, le devolvió el saludo. Mientras,  
nos ubicamos en torno al gran comedor.  
Yo, me quede en silencio. Mientras, las parejas se ponían en posición para bailar el vals. Solo, entonces lo recordé...  
Anabelle-: no se, bailar... -susurre.-  
El, me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: solo, sígueme. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí. Cuando, empezó a sonar el vals. En, un juego que consista en evitar pilarse.  
Pero en un momento, ignore por completo cuanto estaba haciendo cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron...  
Y en ese momento, tomándome desde la cintura me hizo dar una leve vuelta en el aire. Hasta el momento, donde volví a tocar el piso y seguí sus pasos sin ninguna dificultad...  
Severus-: ¿Lo, ves? -pregunto, dulcemente.-  
Sonreí. Por tanto, sonrojandome.  
Anabelle-: bueno, no es tan difícil. -admití.- pero, es que nunca antes había venido a un baile... -le, conté.-  
Mientras, el vals cambiaba a una melodía mas lenta.  
Severus-: Ni siquiera, en casa de Lucius? -pregunto.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Cuando Nancy, hacia fiestas nos enviaba a dormir temprano. -me, explique.-  
Sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: Tal vez, no le agradaba que presenciamos las conversaciones de los mortifagos que siempre se terminaban convirtiendo en reuniones. -le conté, bajando tanto como pude la voz.-  
El, asintió.  
Anabelle-: Y tu, Severus? -pregunte.-  
El, me miro seriamente...  
Severus-: No voy a un baile, desde el ultimo torneo de los tres magos. -dijo, el.-  
Evite, preguntar mas cosas. Porque no quería hacerle sacar la palabra Lilly en la conversación.  
Otro, vals...  
Severus-: Puedo, preguntarte algo? -quiso, saber.-  
Asentí.  
Severus-: Anabelle... cuando, dijiste a Dumbledore que pensaste en el momento en que dejaste la cuando hiciste el patronus, de cuerpo entero... Mentías,  
verdad? -pregunto.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: si... -murmure.-  
Me miro, sorprendido. Porque, hubiera admitido eso por fin.  
Severus-: Puedo preguntar, en que pensabas realmente? -quiso, saber.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: cuando... te vi por primera vez. -conseguí, decir.-  
Se quedo en silencio, por un momento.

Severus-: hay algo, que debo decirte. -dijo, el.-  
Cuando, volvió a cambiar el vals...  
Anabelle-: si? -murmure.-  
Me hizo, dar una vuelta sobre mi misma...  
Severus-: Cuando, comencé mi cargo en el castillo, lo hice solamente porque el director me lo pidió. No había sido feliz en mucho tiempo, hasta el momento donde comenzaste a hablarme ya que creí que nunca me perdonarías lo que había hecho... -murmuro.-  
Estaba, comenzando a decirme eso. Cuando el vals se convirtió en una canción de _Rock_ (_Que ademas de arruinar completamente, el ambiente que había entre nosotros aunque amara el rock tanto como lo amara_) nos hizo a los dos alejarnos desde la pista. E ir a buscar algo para tomar,  
como excusa. Mientras, los estudiantes se acercaban al escenario para bailar junto a el. Todos,  
menos Potter y Ron. A quienes vi, tras la mesa dulce sentados mirando a la multitud. Junto, a sus parejas.

Anabelle-: mejor, hablemos en un lugar mas tranquilo. -dije,  
sin querer.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Tienes, razón. -dijo, mirando enfadado a quienes comenzaron a tocar _Hearvy Metal_.-  
No, porque su música no le gustara. Si no, porque ademas de no tener nada que ver con la situación no podía escuchar nada de lo que decía su hija...  
Se fueron, a un corredor vació. Donde, se acercaron a la puerta donde estaba su despacho (_Que quedaba muy cerca,_  
_del Gran-Comedor_).  
Severus-: Lo que intentaba, decir es que... pensé que debía hacer caso a cuanto decía Dumbledore en todo hasta el momento donde te he vuelto a ver y no he dejado de pensar en ti. -me, explico.-  
Le mire, sorprendida...  
Cuando, acaricio mi mejilla con su mano derecha...  
Anabelle-: tampoco, yo... -admití.- pensé, que no quería ser el _re-emplazo_ de Lilly durante todo este tiempo y no quería decirte nada. -me, explique.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos. Cuando el, me miro enfadado... por cuanto dije, sin querer.  
Severus-: No. No eres, el re-emplazo de Lilly. Eres su hija, y la estudiante mas brillante de todo el colegio Hogwarts. Eres,  
la única quien logra entenderme de verdad, y la única que ha logrado aceptarme como soy. Sin obligarme a cambiar, para estar a su lado. Eres, la única en quien puedo confiar y la única por quien daría mi vida... -murmuro.-  
Nos miramos, a los ojos...  
Severus-: Aun siendo su hija, no te pareces en nada a ella.  
Amas, todo lo que ella odiaba de mi y has aprendido a odiar lo que ella amaba. -murmuro.- Tu, no eres el re-emplazo de nadie Anabelle... -dijo, ahora.- Eres, a quien ahora amo. -me, explico.-  
Le mire, seriamente durante un momento...  
Anabelle-: Prometes, que no me trataras así? -pedí.-  
Asintio.  
Severus-: lo, prometo. -dijo, firmemente.-  
Entonces, me beso...  
Me perdí, en su beso...  
Ese, termino convirtiéndose en el día mas feliz de mi vida. Hasta, entonces...

Potter, veía todo desde bajo su capa para volverse invisible. E hizo, un gesto de asco cuando les vio besándose. Pero, se sorprendió cuando los dos mirando hacia ambos lados rieron juntos...  
_Es decir, Snape riendo!?_ Eso era casi tan raro como que su tia, la gorda le regalara una camisa que le entrara justa para navidad. Les vio, entrar a su despacho. Por tanto, cuando la puerta se cerro se quito la capa. Ron, se acerco a el.  
Ron-: Al menos, a alguien le va bien con su invitado... -dijo, mirando hacia la puerta donde habían desaparecido Snape y su hija.-  
Harry, le miro sorprendido.  
Harry-: que diablos, puede verle Anabelle a Snape? -quiso, saber.-  
Ron, rió.  
Ron-: que le ve, el a ella!? -pregunto.-  
Rieron.  
Harry-: Admito, que se ha puesto guapa. Pero, Snape? -tercio.-  
Ron, asintió. Poniéndose en acuerdo con su amigo. Cuando, volvieron a sentarse a la mesa. Hermione, se acerco a ellos.  
Mientras, Anabelle y Snape estaban demasiado ocupados besándose sobre una cama en el _entre-piso_ de su despacho. Mientras, reían.  
Por tanto, Severus cerro las cortinas pertenecientes a la misma.  
Para, que nadie les molestara.  
Mientras, Draco buscaba a Anabelle por todo el corredor...

** Nota:** Como he dicho, la fick esta escriita y si la cambio ahora no tendria sentido nada de lo que empece a escribir. Espero, que les halla gustado esta resolucion y mucho mas algunas respuestas llegaran a la casa Slytherin. Gracias, a quienes pasan a leer ;) Espero que no les haya decepcionado y no es mi culpa como solemos decir por aqui... que mis personajes, hagan lo que quieran(!?) practicamente, se esta escribiendo sola y le dedico este capitulo a Luka :3 

Gracias a todos quienes pasan a leer especialmente! Saludos, y hasta el proximo relato! ;)

*La-Que-No-Se-Hace-Responsable-De-Lo-Que-Pasa-Cuando-Miro-Mi-Celular*

-Jurando solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas.- (Siendo raro, que lo diga yo) :) ;)


	29. Capitulo 29: Problemas

Me encontraba, sentada frente a Dumbledore en su escritorio. Mirando, mis botas negras como si fueran algo muy interesante. Por tanto, me miro preocupado...  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... no creo, que te has desmayado porque si. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Profesor... por esto de las pruebas, no he dormido bien y... -empece a decir.-  
Pero cuando me miro fijamente a los ojos, mis ojos se tornaron humedos. Por tanto,  
baje la mirada.  
Anabelle-: Por favor, no diga nada de esto a Severus... -pedi, repentinamente.-  
Silencio, incomodo. Hasta el momento, donde el director lo rompio.  
Dumbledore-: Que sucedio realmente, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
No podia, no decir nada. No solo yo estaria en peligro si alguien tocaba el translasor y caiamos en quien save donde frente a Voldemort(?) Podria tener la mala suerte, cualquiera quien me ganase primero. Porque si sobre algo,  
tenia una total seguridad era una cosa: Perderia.  
Anabelle-: e...es que... -empece, a decir.- Pero, comence a tocer.- des...pues de la tercera prueba... -comence a decir, en una devil vos temblorosa.-  
Pero, me cubri la boca, cuando comence a tocer mucho. Sin poder,  
evitar soltar un gemido. Durante el cual, solo tube tiempo para meter la mano en el bolsillo. Sacando, un pa uelo. Donde, cuando toci...  
Toci, sangre. Pero, aunque me temblo la mirada cuando lo vi lo oculte entre mis manos...  
Dumbledore-: Que sucedio realmente, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
-FLASH, BACK:  
-: Devemos asegurarnos, por el bien de nuestro se or...  
Lucius. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio.  
Lucius-: tienes, razon. -coincidio.- Imperio... -grito.-  
Gemi, solte un gemido. Casi, como si estuviera por ahogarme.  
Arrodillandome, en el piso. Mirandole, directamente a los ojos cuando me obligo a hacerlo...  
Lucius-: no diras nada a nadie, de lo que has escuchado aqui. Si lo intentas, moriras. -dijo.-  
Soltandome.  
Lucius-: Crucio! -volvio, a gritar.-  
Cerre, con todas mis fuerzas los ojos. Respirando, entrecortadamente.  
Cuando, se inclino frente a mi. Tomandome, desde el cuello perteneciente a mi uniforme. Para obligarme, a mirarle a los ojos...  
Lucius-: El Se recuperara su poder ma ana por la noche y no habra nada que tu y ese de Potter puedan hacer para impedirlo. -murmuro, por ultimo.-  
Me dejo, caer en el suelo. Llendose. Dejando, la puerta avierta...  
Minerva, justo regresaba a cuanto recien entonces note que era el vacio salon de encantamientos.  
Yo, intentaba lebantarme. Sosteniendome, desde un pupitre pero cai nuevamente al suelo. Cuando, al encontrarme en esa situacion no pude evitar temblar cuando me recorrio un leve escalosfrio...  
Minerva-: Se... Se ! -dijo, ella.-  
Justo, cuando Dumbledore entro en el salon. .BACK.-  
Ahora comprendia, a cuanto Lucius se refirio tras pronunciar esa maldicion imperdonable.  
Anabelle-: Nada, diector. Le digo, que me sentia mal porque no he dormido bien desde hace cuatro dias por culpa de los examenes y de las pruevas. -comence, a inventar una excusa.-  
Como, el aula de Minerva era el unico aula que se encontraba vacia me puse a hacer mi tarea alli sin decir permiso. Ya que,  
Draco y Pansy no me dejaban concentrarme porque querian jugar al Quiddittch. Pero, cuando me lebante y me pare para irme del cansancio me desmaye. -menti.-  
Dumbledore, se incorporo. Por tanto, le segui con la mirada hasta el momento donde se encontro enfrente mio...  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle, no entiendo porque pero no logro creerte.  
-dijo, enfadado.-  
Me lebante, mirandole friamente.  
Anabelle-: No entiendo, yo Director... como puede ser tan necio con cuanto estoy diciendo solo porque no se encuentra hablando con Potter como le gustaria! -grite, enfadada.-  
Me lebante, dejandole a por decir algo que no llego a terminar de decir.  
Porque, sali fuera dandole un portazo a la puerta en su cara.  
Bajando, por la gargola...  
Evitando, llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Pero, choque con alguien...  
Anabelle-: ehm, lo sient... -comence a decir.-  
Pero, me quede helada al notar que era con Severus con quien habia chocado.  
Porque, justo en ese momento, porque!? Severus-. Anabelle? El se y compania te han estado buscando por todas partes... -comenzo, a decir.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: por favor, no les digas que me has visto. No estoy de humor... -murmure.-  
Olvidando, con quien me encontraba hablando.  
Severus-: precisamente, tu dices eso? -dijo, sarcasticamente.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Porque, dices eso? -pregunte.-  
Suspiro, pesadamente.  
Severus-: Porque he discutido, con Lucius... -me explico.-  
Mis ojos, se centraron por un momento. Cuando, dijo su nombre.  
Pero, intente calmarme.  
Anabelle-: que, hace aqui!? -me queje.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Severus-: Vera las pruebas, y se quedara una semana en el castillo.  
He intentado convencerle, de que no lo haga y ha empezado a decir tonterias de la lealtad al ministerio otra vez. -me explico.-  
Palideci.  
Anabelle-: ah... era, eso... -murmure.-  
Entonces enserio, queria vijilarme. Seria dificil para mi. Pero devia evitar encontrarme con el a solas a toda costa.  
Severus-: Por eso estabas, de mal humor? -quiso, saver.-  
Negue.  
Anabelle-: no, le he gritado a Dumbledore. -menti, cruzando los dedos tras mi espalda.-  
Se dio cuenta, pero no le di tiempo a contestarme cuando toco el timbre...  
Anabelle-: Llego, tarde... -dije, saludandole desde lejos con la mano.-  
Pero, no me dirigi a clases. Me dirigi, a la sala comun. Donde, sentada en una mesa redonda saque un pergamino.  
Una mano, temblorosa mojo la pluma en su tinta. Cuando comence a escribir...  
-En... la ultima, prueba... cuando, alguien toque el... Pero entonces, la piel en mi mano comenzo a cortarse por si sola sobre mi palma. Dejandome, una grieta que me comenzo a arder y sangrar. Por tanto, me la cubri con la mano cuando Draco se sento junto a mi. Guardando, antes el papel en la mochila.  
Draco-: Donde, estabas!? Te hemos, buscado por todos lados! -dijo el.-  
Me lebante.  
Anabelle-: ehrm... Ah si, me olvide! -dije, dandome un golpe en la caveza con la mano.-  
Luego, baje corriendo las escaleras. Hacia, la enfermeria. Donde cuando madam me vio puso mala cara.  
-: Otra vez, usted Se ? -pregunto.-  
Pero, una gota de sangre resvalo desde la herida de mi mano hasta el piso. Justo, cuando Lucius se acercaba a la enfermeria.  
Por tanto, palideci como un fantasma. Borrando, toda expresion desde mi rostro...  
Lucius-: Donde, esta Draco? -pregunto friamente.-  
Sin siquiera mirarme, o preguntarme como me encontraba.  
Anabelle-: en la sala comun, padre. -Murmure, sin dar explicaciones a Madam quien me miraba confundida.- La contrase a, es Fenix Ensangrentado. -murmure.-  
Asintio, llendose.  
Suspire, aliviada...  
Anabelle-: no se dio cuenta... -consegui, decir.-  
Sentandome, en el borde de una cama vacia.-  
Anabelle-: es que me he cortado con... -comence, a decir.-  
Pero, cuando vi toda la palma de mi mano agrietada sangrando sobre mi mu eca me puse palida. -: por Dios! Que le ha sucedido!? -pregunto.-  
Dumbledore, se pasceaba por el corredor cuando vio la expresion de Madam y luego mi herida.  
Dumbledore-: Que has estado haciendo, Anabelle?  
-pregunto, el director.-  
Cuya prescencia, incomodo a madam. Quien se puso a rebuscar un antidoto. Cuando, tomo mi mano sin darme tiempo a esconder la herida vio como la misma comenzaba a extenderse. Cortando,  
sola mi piel como si intentara desgarrarla...  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Solo, me he cortado director. -murmure.-  
Me miro, enfadado. Sin entender, cuanto me estaba sucediendo todavia...  
Dumbledore-: Como, esto? -pregunto.-  
Sacando, desde el bolsillo de su tunica el papel donde habia tocido sangre...  
Anabelle-: Como, ha... -empece, a decir.-  
Pero calle, cuando lo guardo. Mientras, la enfermera comenzaba a rozar con un liquido que ardia horriblemente mi herida. Hasta,  
el momento donde solamente se convirtio en una linea rosada sobre mi piel. Luego, me hizo tomar una pocion realmente horrible.  
E intente, volver a decir algo al director sobre lo ocurrido. Pero,  
solte un gemido ahogado cuando la herida volvio a abrirseme nuevamente. Por tanto, solo Dumbledore lo noto. Mientras, la enfermera repetia el proceso.  
Dumbledore-: Ni siquiera puede decirme, quien le ha hechizado;  
Se ? -pregunto.-  
Negue.  
Anabelle-: No puedo decir nada, director. Cree que le pediria que no dijera nada a Severus si no fuera por eso? -dije, seriamente.-  
Asintio.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Entonces... tenga cuidado y no diga nada. -dijo, el.-  
Me puse seria, pensando un-: No me diga... -que no me atrevi a decir por tanto, me limite simplemente a poner los ojos en blanco.-  
Anabelle-: bien... -murmure.-  
Se alejo, por el corredor.  
Luego, me dirigi hacia el Gran Comedor...

Nota: Espero que este gustando ;) el proximo capitulo sera en dos partes y espero que tambien os guste. Estara inspirado totalmente en mi resolucion de la ultima prueba y gracias Tsuki por darme la idea de aclarar lo que pasaba cuando a alguien se le hacia la maldicion imperio segun mi lectura si era de esa forma ;)  
Le dedico, este capitulo a ella.  
Saludos, y cuidense!

* *  
. . -

*** 


	30. Capitulo 30: Ultima Prueba Parte01

No logre dormir bien esa noche. Me quede con los ojos abiertos,  
mirando el techo. Pensando, en todo cuanto desde el momento donde deje la me había ocurrido.  
No savia si cuando terminara esa prueba, seguiría con vida...  
Pero no lograba dormirme, porque solo pensaba en Severus. Mientras miraba el techo, como si fuera algo muy interesante.  
Recordé, todo:  
El día donde nos chocamos en el tren. La noche donde fue la selección. El momento, donde se batió en duelo con Lucius para defenderme. Sin avergonzarse porque todos supieran cuanto deseaba matarle...  
La primera vez, donde tomo mi mano. El primer, abrazo.  
Dos ciervos, acercándose el uno al otro frente a Dumbledore.  
Un Severus intentando impedir a Remus herirme cuando se había transformado en hombre lobo. Nuestra conversación,  
donde me enseño a hacer el encantamiento _Protego_. El único examen suyo que reprobé en toda mi vida. El momento,  
donde intercambiamos las invitaciones. Nuestras miradas unidas, mientras bailábamos aquel vals. Ese, beso...  
Pero, aunque me lleve las manos a los labios oculte mi rostro bajo las almohadas. Ya, se encontraba amaneciendo.  
Mire la cicatriz, en mi mano. Parecía, una telaraña extensa sobre mi palma. Me daba impresión mirarla. No podía, decir la verdad.  
Aunque era muy temprano, me levante. Poniéndome cuanto usaría ese día para las pruebas que comenzarían durante el mediodía.  
Me diriji, hacia El Gran Comedor. Donde vi a unos pocos alumnos dispersos en distintas mesas haciendo deberes.  
Mientras eran vigilados, por sus respectivos prefectos.  
Abandone, el castillo hasta salir por un corredor que daba a los jardines. (_Imagínense donde Remus le contaba a Potter cosas sobre su madre en la tres_)  
Cuando, le encontré a lo lejos. Mirando, hacia el rió.  
Me sorprendió, verle despierto también tan temprano. Pero, tornando mi expresión seria me acerque a el.  
Porque, podría ser el ultimo momento en donde nos viéramos.  
Anabelle-: Severus? -murmure.-  
El, se boleto para mirarme...  
Me sorprendió, verle así. Su rostro, se había convertido en una mascara inexpresiva. Se encontraba, terriblemente pálido e incluso también parecía no haber dormido...  
Severus-: Tampoco, has podido dormir? -me, pregunto.-  
Asentí. Acercándome, a el cuando adivino. Me acerque, al balcón.  
El, entonces me rodeo con su brazo hasta tomar mi mano.  
Por tanto, tome la suya con mas fuerzas. Dejándome, caer sobre el. Mientras el apoyaba su mano libre en el pequeño balcón.  
Anabelle-: que lugar, tan tranquilo... -murmure.-  
Me quede en silencio. Mire, el crepúsculo a lo lejos. Mientras,  
algunos pájaros cantaban a lo lejos. También, se escuchaba un arrollo a escasa distancia desde nos encontrábamos. Así,  
como el viento arrastrando los arboles.  
Anabelle-: Porque has venido aquí, Severus? -pregunte.-  
Nunca, había ido a aquel sitio. O al menos, no me había detenido a ver cuan hermoso era. Porque, como me era imposible despertarme temprano (_Excepto por esa ocasión donde los nervios habían podido conmigo_) iba corriendo, hacia mis clases para todos lados...  
Severus-: No tenia nada que hacer. Me he quedado aquí, desde que ha anochecido. No lograba dormir, pero tampoco quería quedarme en mi despacho y aparte de eso tampoco deseaba encontrarme con ningún profesor. -me contó.-  
No quería preocuparle...  
Anabelle-: ya, veo... -susurre.-  
Entrecerrando, los ojos...  
Anabelle-: lamento... hacerte, pasar por todo esto. -murmure.-  
Sin, querer.  
Severus-: Lamentas, que me preocupe por ti? -pregunto.-  
Me quede, completamente inmóvil. Sin poder evitarlo.  
No, no lo decía enserio...  
No podía estar así por mi. No me entraba tanta información en la cabeza a la vez...  
Pero, cuando me di vuelta apenas para intentar contradecirle me perdí por un momento en su beso...  
Justo entonces, los dos escuchamos a alguien carraspear detrás nuestro. Cuando nos boletamos, reconociendole los dos dijimos en el mismo tono:  
-: Que quieres, Potter!? -por tanto, miramos en otra dirección a la vez.-  
El, no me miraba ni enfadado ni sorprendido. Casi, como si ya lo supiera todo. Pero, no dije nada.  
Harry-: la profesora y el buscan a su hija, Profesor. -dijo, entonces.-  
Le mire, por un momento...  
Severus-: Ve... -murmuro.-  
Casi, me dolió soltar su mano. Pero, no mire atrás.  
Harry-: Tienes idea, de que tenemos que hacer? -dijo, el.-  
Baje, la mirada.  
Anabelle-: en realidad, me da igual... -dije, en un susurro apenas audible.-  
Ahora, me miro preocupado.  
Harry-: Porque, estas tan triste? Si realmente no has puesto tu nombre en el cáliz... No estas contenta de que por fin todo esto termine? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: en realidad, no lo se. -dije, yo.-  
Intercambiamos, una mirada...  
Anabelle-: pero, tengamos mucho cuidado. Lo tercero de las cosas, siempre es lo peor. -dije, guiñandole un ojo.-  
El, encogió sus hombros.  
Harry-: Gracias por darme ánimos, Señorita Snape . -dijo en un tono, burlón.-  
Reímos.  
Por primera vez, desde el momento donde supimos la verdad aquella risa era sincera.  
Harry-: Puedo... Preguntarte una cosa? -quiso, saber.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: adelante... -dije.-  
A mala, gana en realidad. Pero, si me hablaba podía ignorar mis pensamientos que se centraban en las palabras de Lucius y en la maldición que seguía dentro de mi. Por tanto, lo preferí.  
Harry-: Que es lo que ves, en Snape? -quiso, saber.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Es muy bueno, cuando lo conoces y es la única persona en quien puedo confiar. Contento, Potter!? -musite.-  
Me miro, enfadado.  
Harry-: ya... -murmuro.-  
Ahora, nos encontramos en los jardines. Habían colocado tres gradas rodeando un claro. (_Imagínese el lugar donde los espectadores estaban durante la ultima prueba, pero completamente vació durante el día_)  
Los asientos, comenzaron a llenarse. Así, como los campeones a acercarse hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos reunidos nosotros dos.  
Yo, no hablaba. Pero los demás, comenzaron a conversar entre ellos. Me dedique, a mirar el césped. Como si fuera, algo muy interesante.  
Con las manos, metidas en los bolsillos pertenecientes a mi túnica.  
Severus, entro segundos después con los demás profesores. Quienes, una vez ocuparon su lugar en las gradas esperaron a el director. Dumbledore.  
Eran las cuatro de la tarde, cuando Dumbledore se decidió aparecer.  
Mientras, mirábamos una gran ligustrina tras las gradas.  
_Allí, seria la ultima prueba? En un lugar tan desagradable moriría? _  
Tenia miedo. Estaba claro, en mi en ese momento. Cuando,  
Dumbledore hizo se as a los campeones. Quienes, hicieron una ronda a su al rededor...  
Dumbledore-: Dentro del laberinto, debeis probaros a vosotros mismos e intentar tocar la copa. Encontrada, si podéis. Pero,  
tened cuidado... porque podéis perderos a vosotros mismos en el intento. -dijo, dedicándome una mirada. Luego, miro a Potter por un momento.-  
Mire, a Severus por un momento. Sobresaltándome, cuando Moody nos tomo tanto a mi como a Potter desde las muñecas bruscamente. Obligándonos, a entrar a la ultima puerta hacia el laverinto.  
Donde, una vez dimos un paso dentro la libustrina se cerro detras nuestro. Mientras, palida como un fantasma; comenzaba a seguir a Potter por el laverinto a mala gana.  
Harry-: No te alejes de mi, De acuerdo? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: como, sea... -murmure.-  
No supe cuanto tiempo llevamos caminando. Pero en un momento determinado, toque una ligustrina. La misma,  
empezó a cerrarse a mi espalda. Por tanto, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar Potter me tomo bruscamente desde la muñeca hasta empujarme a otro capillo. Desde,  
donde cuando los dos levantamos la mirada vimos la copa brillar a lo lejos...  
Harry-: Si! -dijo, el.-  
Estaba, por levantarse...  
Pero entonces, Krum doblando por un corredor cercano apunto hacia nosotros la varita cuando nos vio...  
Cedric-: Agachense! -grito.-  
No, necesite escucharlo dos veces. Ni, Potter tampoco.  
Una vez, nos agachamos al mismo tiempo yo gemí cuando una maldición rozo apenas mis cabellos logrando solamente despeinaros. Hasta, darle a Krum. Quien, cayo. Por tanto, cuando cayo me incorpore junto a Cedric. Sacando, tambien mi varita. Apuntandola,  
hacia el.  
Anabelle-: Inmovilus! -grite, justo cuando Krum estaba por lanzarle un encantamiento a Cedric que no llego a pronunciar.- Por tanto, el suspiro aliviado.  
Torne, mi expresión seria.  
Cedric-: Gracias, Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Ayudo, a Potter a levantarse. Cuando, asentí. Como, toda respuesta.  
Anabelle-: de, nada.. -murmure.-  
Cedric, me miro preocupado.  
Cedric-: vaya, juego no? -nos, pregunto.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Harry-: si... -coincidió, el.-  
Todos, guardamos nuestras varitas otra vez en los bolsillos.  
Anabelle-: vaya juego... -dije, sarcásticamente.-  
Pero entonces, ellos empezaron a correr hacia la copa.  
Si llegaba, yo antes ellos no se encontrarían en peligro.  
Ningún inocente, moriría. Solamente yo, me encontraría con cuanto sucedería al final. Pero, ellos regresarían al castillo.  
Por tanto, sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a correr hacia la copa. Pase, entre ellos. Empujándoles. Quienes,  
intentaron, hacerme tropezar tomándome desde la túnica pero les pase.  
Estaba, por llegar. Tenia el corazón en la garganta.  
Jamas, había corrido en mi vida (_Excepto, en ese momento_)  
al menos, no voluntariamente. Por tanto, me dio un calambre pero lo ignore con todas mis fuerzas.  
Aunque me detuve, frente a la copa. Dando, un respingo.  
Tras el cual, me di vuelta al ver como Potter se detenía a medio camino. Mirando, a Cedric. Quien le pedía ayuda, porque le estaba devorando una planta carnivora...  
Potter, miro por un momento la copa.  
Aunque, quería ser valiente por otro lado no me atrevía a tocarla. Porque, nunca había deseado ganar. Seria, completamente injusto si lo hacia.  
Potter, ayudo a Cedric. Quien, se levanto. Dándole, una patada a la ligustrina cuando lo hizo. Pero, Potter no tuvo tiempo para reírse porque el camino comenzó a cerrarse tras ellos hasta obligarles a correr hacia la copa. Porque si no, los tragaría la planta.

Harry-: Tócala, Anne! Has ganado! -dijo, el.-  
Negué, desde mis ojos húmedos.  
Anabelle-: Tócala tu, Potter! -dije, yo.-  
Cedric, asintió.  
Anabelle-: Yo no quería, participar! -les, recordé.-  
Cedric, me miro preocupado. Pero, asintió.  
Cedric-: Si, tócala tu! me has, salvado! -dijo, el.-  
Pero, ahora la planta rosaba apenas nuestras espaldas...  
Anabelle-: Decídanse de una maldita vez, quiero volver con Severus! -dije, olvidando por completo el cementerio.-  
Los dos muchachos, se miraron entre si. Luego, asintieron al unisono.  
Mientras les miraba, preocupada desde mis ojos húmedos...  
-: Toquemosla, los tres juntos! -exclamo.-  
-: bien... -dijimos Cedric y yo a la vez.-  
Silencio...  
Harry-: A la de tres... -dijo el.-  
Cedric-: una... -dijo el.-  
Harry-: Dos... -dijo, el.-  
Anabelle-: ya, me tenéis harta! -dije, tocando la copa.-  
Por tanto, los dos lo hicieron tras hacerlo yo...  
Dimos vueltas en el aire, hasta caer en el césped...

** Nota: **Espero que les halla gustado esta resolucion. Saludos a Jim (Mi compa ero de curso) Por empezar a leer tambien y tirar ideas para este cap ;) el relato va dedicado a el. Les dejo saludos y espero que les halla gustado :3 Otra vez, me disculpo por la ortografia pero pasciencia con mi primer fick.  
Saludos!  
PD: Sigue en segunda parte. Ah, y si a quienes preguntaron (Algunos capitulos los re-subi a proposito para que se entiendan mejor. Si no quieren leerlos de nuevo, pueden pasar al siguiente sin ningun problema) Hasta el proximo relato.


	31. Capitulo 31 Ultima Prueba Parte02

Me costo mucho entender, cuanto había ocurrido. Cuando, al levantarme desde donde había caído...  
Los tres, nos encontramos mirando a nuestro al rededor confundidos. Sin, saber si aquello pertenecía a la ultima prueba o no.  
Cedric-: Donde, estamos? -pregunto.-  
Yo, me acerque a una tumba. Potter, también se acerco a la misma. Pero, no se atrevió a subir las escaleras hacia ella.  
Harry-: yo, ya he estado aquí... en un sueño. -dijo, el.-  
Me incline. Hasta, apartar desde un nombre el polvo. Para ver, claramente un nombre que conocía a la perfección:

**Tom Riddle...**

Era, cuanto se grababa en la lapida.  
Anabelle-: Tenemos, que salir de aquí! Enseguida! -grite.-  
Cedric, me miro confundido.  
Cedric-: Que... -murmuro.-  
Potter, grito. Llebandose, la mano a la cabeza cuando probablemente su cicatriz comenzó a olerle. Colagusano, sostenía algo envuelto entre sus manos. Pero, ninguno llegaba a ver cuanto había bajo un bulto envuelto en una capa negra desgastada...  
-: Mata, al de sobra... -grito, una voz terriblemente familiar desde el bulto.-  
Cedric-: Que, quieres!? Quien, eres tu!? -pregunto, Cedric apuntando su varita hacia el.-  
Harry-: Vuelvan, a la copa... -grito.-  
Pero, Colagusano con tan solo mover su varita le ato con unas cuerdas desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Cuando, intente ir a ayudarle...  
Movió, su varita hacia mi. Por tanto, una parca junto a la lapida donde ponía su nombre me ahorco con su hacha. Dándome tiempo, solo para tomar la misma con las manos. Cuando, cuanto quise intentar hacer fue apartarla desde mi cuello...  
Colagusano, tras hacer un conjuro sin pronunciar hizo aparecer un caldero frente a mi. A donde, arrojo cuanto había en aquella manta. Pero,  
cerré los ojos con fuerza para evitar verlo...  
Ahora, haciendo un movimiento con su varita; levanto un hueso desde el enterrado a mis pies.

Colagusano-: un hueso del padre... involuntariamente, sacrificado. -dijo el, quemandolo con otro encantamiento.-  
Las cenizas, cayeron en el caldero. Hasta, fundirse con el liquido...  
Colagusano, se acerco a mi. Sacando, una cuchilla desde su bolsillo.  
Tomo, mi muñeca derecha sujetándose como podía desde la estatua con dificultad con brusquedad. Haciendo, en ella un profundo corte.  
Ante el cual, gemí. Cerrando, los ojos con fuerza...  
Colagusano-: Sangre... de sus enemigos... -dijo, haciéndole lo mismo a Potter.- arrebatada, por las fuerzas... -murmuro ahora, hasta arrojar las gotas con sangre al caldero.-  
Yo, gemí. Volviendo, a intentar apartar desde mi cuello la estatua con la mano herida. Pero, entrecerré los ojos. Respirando, entrecortada-mente.  
Cuando la misma, se cerro sobre el mismo con mas fuerzas.  
Colagusano-: Le otorgaran... al Señor oscuro... la resurrección! -dijo, el.-  
Los dos, vimos sorprendidos como el caldero desaparecía. Quemándose, con las llamas. Hasta, convertirse en un niño. Al cual, unas sombras negras comenzaron a rodear. Hasta el momento, donde cuando cayeron sobre el se convirtió en _Lord Voldemort_. Lord, Voldemort. A quien ahora, veía ante mi dándome la espalda.  
Colagusano, le hizo una reverencia. Cuando, camino hacia el. Extendiendo,  
hacia el su mano.  
Lord Voldemort-: Mi varita, Colagusano... -dijo.-  
Este, se la entrego. Haciendo, una peque a reverencia a su señor.  
Quien, la tomo en su mano.  
Lord Voldemort-: tu, brazo... -pidió.-  
El, le enseño su mano herida.  
Colagusano-: hay, Mi Señor... gracias... -comenzó, a decir.-  
Pero Voldemort, le interrumpió.  
Lord Voldemort-: El otro brazo, Colagusano! -grito, el.-  
Le miro, enfadado por un momento. Pero luego, se lo tendió. Para permitirle, usar su marca tenebrosa para llamar a los demás. Quienes, rodearon la lapida donde me encontraba. Ocultos, tras sus mascaras.  
Lord Voldemort, miro a todos ellos con cierto desdén.  
Lord Voldemort-: Otra vez, nos reunimos aquí... y es odioso que ninguno de vosotros haya intentado encontrarme... -empezó, a nombrarlos a todos. Quitandole, sus mascaras.-  
Los mortifagos, caian al suelo arrodillados cuando los hacia. Hasta el momento, donde quedo frente al unico quien seguia en pie.  
Lord Voldemort-: Ni siquiera, tu. Lucius... -dijo, quitandole la mascara.-  
Cayo, arrodillado ante el.  
Lucius-: Mi Señor... si tan solo hubiera visto un indicio, o escuchado algún susurro... -dijo, el.-  
Voldemort, le miro fríamente.  
Lord Voldemort-: hubo indicios, mi querido amigo. Y mas que susurro! -dijo, el.-  
Lucius-: Mi señor... le aseguro, que nunca he renunciado a mis antepasados. -Dijo, incorporándose.- el rostro, que me he visto a mostrar desde vuestra...  
ausencia... ha sido, mi autentica mascara! -dijo, mirándole fríamente.-  
Mientras los demás, se incorporaban. Acomodándose, sus túnicas negras. O sacándose, el polvo desde las mismas...  
Colagusano-: yo, regrese... -dijo, levantando su mano.-  
Pero se sobresalto, cuando se acerco a el...  
Lord Voldemort-: Pero por miedo, no por lealtad! -dijo, el.-  
Riendo.  
Lord Voldemort-: Aun así, has demostrado ser muy útil estos meces Colagusano. -dijo, el.-  
Tras mover su varita sobre la mano que le faltaba, se apareció en la misma un brazo de plata que admiro con cierta dificultad...  
Colagusano-: Hay, mi señor... gracias, muchas gracias! -dijo.-  
Haciéndole una reverencia, y besando su capa. Para luego, reunirse en el circulo con los demás.  
Ahora, se acerco al cuerpo inerte de Cedric. Apartando, su rostro hacia un costado con su pie derecho...  
Lord Voldemort-: Lastima... era, tan apuesto... -dijo, sarcásticamente.-  
Mientras los demás reían.  
-: Dejale..  
Harry-: Dejale, en paz! -grito, el.-  
Quien podía hablar, con menos dificultad. Al mismo, tiempo. Por tanto, Lord Voldemort se volteo hacia el...  
Lord Voldemort-: Ah, Harry... me había olvidado que estabas ahí! -dijo, ahora.- y Anabelle... -dijo, mirándome.- ante los huesos, mortales de mi padre... te prestataria, pero el es tan famoso como yo hoy en día. -murmuro.-  
Palidecí...  
Lord Voldemort-: Pero lamento, decirte... -dijo, mirando a Potter.- que hoy no eres, mi invitado de honor... -murmuro.-  
Ahora, se bolteo hacia sus mortifagos...  
Lord Voldemort-: Pero antes de decirte, quien es mi invitado de honor... Quieres que te diga, como he perdido realmente mis poderes?  
Fue, Amor! Lilly se sacrifico, para que yo no pudiera tocarles... -murmuro.- Fue magia ancestral, algo que debí haber previsto! -dijo.-  
Agachándose, frente a Potter.  
Lord Voldemort-: Oh, pero ahora... las cosas, han cambiado... -dijo, el.-  
Riendo, frente a el.  
Lord Voldemort-: Ahora... puedo tocarte... Harry! -dijo, pausadamente.-  
Dejando caer la mano, sobre su cicatriz.  
Cuando lo hizo comenzo a gritar. Mientras, yo evitaba hacerlo con todas mis fuerzas. La cabeza, me ardía. Ya apenas, podía respirar. Mis ojos se entrecerraban cada vez mas. Mientras, me encontraba allí. Pero, al ver la copa a lo lejos brillando junto al cuerpo de Cedric decidí soportarlo...  
Desviando, desde ella la mirada.  
Ahora, se levanto...  
Riendo.  
Los demás mortifagos, también reían o fingian hacerlo. Pero yo, baje la mirada cuando Lord Voldemort me miro. Intentando no recordar en mi mente los pocos momentos donde me había encontrado con el en la .  
Lord Voldemort-: Anabelle, es mi invitada de honor; Potter! Y quieres, saber porque? -pregunto.-  
Potter, no contesto.

Lord Voldemort-: Porque ella en realidad, no es hija de Lucius Malfoy. Ella, es hija de Lilly y de su amante Severus Snape. Me equivoco? -murmuro.-  
Mientras los demás, reían.  
Lord Voldemort-: Anabelle, es tu hermanastra menor y tu eres un pariente de ella... -murmuro.-  
Bellatrix, escupió al suelo.  
Lord Voldemort-: Severus Snape pensó, que si fingía ser la hija de Lucius ella podía crecer alejada de mi y no se convertiría en uno de nosotros...  
Pero estoy deshonrado de ti, Anabelle! Podrías habermelo dicho en muchas ocasiones, y te hubiera protegido... pero ahora... -dijo, enfadado.-  
Cuando apunto la varita hacia mi, caí sobre las escaleras pertenecientes a la tumba. Cortándome, la frente con un escalón irregular. Rodando,  
por las mismas... al no lograr incorporarme a tiempo...  
Mareada por el golpe, me levante nerviosa... Mirándole, confundida.  
Lord Voldemort-: Te habrán enseñado, a batirte en duelo, no Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
No hice nada...  
Lord Voldemort-: Primero... la reverencia mutua. -fingió, hacerme una reverencia en un tono burlón. Mientras los demás, reían.-  
Yo, no hice nada. Por tanto, me miro enfadado cuando me vio aun de pie...  
Lord Voldemort-: Vamos, Anabelle... a Severus no le gustaría,  
que olvidaras tus buenos modales! -se burlo.- Inclínate! -dijo, moviendo su varita. Pronunciando en su mente, la maldición imperio.-  
Por tanto gemí, cuando mi columna vertebral se inclino por si sola. Haciéndole, una peque a reverencia...  
Mientras, Lucius aplaudía riendo a lo lejos.  
Lord Voldemort-: y ahora... -dijo, quitándome mi varita.-  
Cayo, junto a Potter. Quien se había, desatado una mano. Por tanto, cuando le hice un gesto la guardo en el bolsillo perteneciente a su buzo rojo. Cerrándolo,  
con el cierre la redujo en el para que Voldemort no la notara.  
Lord Voldemort-: Crucio! -grito.-  
Grite, retorciéndome, en el suelo...  
Lord Voldemort-: Esto, es parte de tu castigo... por intentar ocultarme algo tan importante, Anabelle! Crucio! -volvió a gritar.-  
Yerre, los ojos con fuerza. Temblando, por el dolor en el suelo...  
Lord Voldemort-: Crucio! -volvió, a gritar.-  
Gemí...  
Harry-: Dejala... -murmuro.-  
Pero, el le ignoro.  
Lord Voldemort-: ah, Te duele verla sufrir, Potter? Crucio! -grito, otra vez... -  
Gemí, temblando por el dolor cuando por fin detuvo esa horrible maldición.  
Respirando, entrecortada-mente. Mientras, daba vueltas al rededor mio...  
Lord Voldemort-: Aun así... un castigo tan tonto como ese, no es suficiente para que pagues por la mentira que me has hecho... Anabelle. -murmuro.-  
No podía, soportarlo. Quería que Mi SEñor volviera a ser el de antes. No quería, que Potter sintiera compasión por mi. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada para cambiar cuanto había hecho en ese momento...  
Colagusano, se acerco a mi junto a Lucius. Quien, apuntando su cuchillo todavía ensangrentado a mi cuello me obligo a arrodillarme frente a Mi Señor. Mientras, Lucius apuntaba la varita hacia mi detrás suyo...  
Lord Voldemort-: no es suficiente, Anabelle... Porque, desde ahora... -dijo, tomando bruscamente mi brazo izquierdo.-  
Le mire, enfadada...  
Anabelle-: Por favor, no... -susurre, soltando unas lagrimas silenciosas.-  
Me miro, fríamente.  
Lord Voldemort-: Deberas, obedecerme! -dijo, enfadado.-  
Potter-: no... -grito, volviendo a intentar desatarse.-  
Pero mas cuerdas ataron la mano, que ya se había desatado de las cuerdas que le ataban de pies a cabeza cuando Lucius apunto hacia el su varita.  
Yo, cerré los ojos. Cuando, dejo caer su varita sobre mi piel...  
Lord Voldemort-: _Morsmodrem_! -grito.-  
Grite, por el dolor cuando al entrecerrar los ojos vi la marca de una serpiente dibujarse sobre mi piel hasta empezar a moverse en ella...  
Quedándose, quieta.  
Me dejo caer, en el suelo.  
Colagusano, volvió a guardar su cuchillo.  
Lord Voldemort-: Crucio! -volvió, a gritar.-  
Yo, cerraba los ojos. Intentando pensar, en como llegar a la copa...  
Lord Voldemort-: bien hecho, Anabelle. -murmuro.- Hoy en día, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos... -dijo, el.- Especialmente, tu sangre-sucia madre _muggle_! -grito.-  
Vi, a Potter apuntarle su varita...  
Harry-: Expelliarmus... -murmuro.-  
Me golpee, a mi misma la frente con la mano. Cuando Lord Voldemort, tras hacer el encantamiento protego se acerco ahora a el...  
Porque hiciera, un encantamiento tan patético.  
Anabelle-: Eres patético, Potter!? -grite, enfadada.-  
Bellatrix, rió detrás mio.  
Bellatrix-: Empiezas, a caerme bien. -dijo, riendo como loca.-  
Le, ignore.  
Lord Voldemort-: Te voy, a matar... . Te voy, a destruir... -murmuro.-  
Harry-: no... -murmuro.-  
Mirándole, aterrado...  
Lord Voldemort-: Desde hoy, lo único que hablaran de ti sera... de, como me suplicaste para que te matara y yo... como soy un caballero te complací... -murmuro.-  
Con su mano, le obligo a incorporarse...  
-: Levantate! -grito.-  
Pero salio corriendo. Escondiéndose, tras una lapida. Esquivando por poco su hechizo que reboto en ella.  
-: No me des la espalda, Harry Potter! Quiero, ver como sera tu expresión cuando te mate! Quiero ver, como se desvanece la luz en tus ojos! -grito, enfadado.-  
Palidecí...  
El, se levanto. Hasta, pararse frente a el...  
Harry-: Como, usted quiera... -murmuro.-  
Ahora, gritaron al mismo tiempo:  
Harry-: Expelliarmus!... -en un murmullo.-  
-: Avada, Kedabra! -grito, el.-  
Cuando las maldiciones, se unieron un anciano se apareció a un extremo desde . Frente a el, se apareció la silueta de Cedric...

-: Ah... entonces, si fue el quien me mato. Pelea, bien muchacho! -exclamo, dándole ánimos.-  
Segundos después, vi...  
a Lilly, aparecerse junto a su esposo a su lado.  
James-: Harry... -dijo, su padre.-  
Supe, que era el momento.  
James-: Te daremos tiempo a ti y a Anabelle de volver al _translasor_. Pero solo podemos quedarnos, un instante de acuerdo? -dijo, el.-  
Mientras, Harry se esforzaba por mantener el hechizo.  
Lilly, me miro...  
Lilly-: Anabelle... Cuida a Severus, por mi... por favor. -dijo ella.-  
Le, mire...  
Anabelle-: que... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Para disgusto de Voldemort, ella me miro sonriéndome.  
Lilly-: Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y los queremos mucho. -dijo, por ultimo sonriendo alegremente.-  
Unas lagrimas silenciosas, resbalaron por mis mejillas. Pero, esta vez por emoción...  
James-: cuando Lilly te diga, rompe la conexión y corran a salvo a la copa De acuerdo? -dijo, a Harry.- Harry, cuida mucho a tu hermana. -dijo, el.- que estando con alguien como Snape no se que le esperara. -se, mofo.-  
Anabelle-: Hey, escuche eso! -me queje.-  
James, rió.  
Por tanto, Harry asintió.  
Palidecí.  
Lilly-: Harry, déjale ya... -grito.-  
Yo, me incorpore.  
Anabelle-: Lo siento, mi Señor. Pero, no quiero que Dumbledore me mate. -dije, yo cuando me levante.-  
Cuando Potter dejo la conexión, los fantasmas se aparecieron frente a Voldemort...  
Potter, corrió hacia mi. Tomándome, bruscamente desde mi brazo herido. Pero, yo le segui corriendo. Forzando, el tobillo donde volvio a darme un calambre pero ya nada me importaba.  
Porque devia correr, hacia el cadaver de Cedric...  
Anabelle-: Corre mas rapido, maldita sea... -le grite a, el.-  
(Aunque en realidad era yo quien corria tres pasos mas atrás desde donde se encontraba)  
Lucius-: imperio! -grito.- Pero, me agache a tiempo. Y justo cuando me agache, teníamos el cuerpo de Cedric junto a los tobillos y la copa en su mano. Por tanto, tropezamos contra el.  
Anabelle-: diablos... -murmure.-  
Los dos, tomamos una mano de su cadáver y luego tocamos la copa con nuestra otra mano...  
Suspire aliviada, escuchando a Voldemort por ultimo gritar un -no.- desgarrador...  
Dejándolo, todo atrás...

** Nota:** Siempre, habia deseado tener desde que empece el fick una excusa para volverme mortifaga(?)  
Bueno, resulta que mientras en mi clase de matematicas pensaba en Como seria mi vida, si me enterara de que lo era y Voldemort viene a matar a la profesora que arruino lo que entendia del grafico agregando otra formula!? a Tsuki y a mi se nos ocurrio esta resolucion que anotamos de alguna manera en todo el margen de dos hojas. (Fue un lio fatal pasarla, por eso me demore) espero, que les guste.  
Saludos, y gracias a quienes pasan a leer! ;) :3 * *  
. . .-


	32. Capitulo 32: El Regreso Al Castillo

Regresamos, al coliseo. Donde, todos comenzaron a gritar. Cuando, nos vieron sosteniendo la copa desde las dos manos.  
Todos, empezaron a acercarse a nosotros. Cuando yo por el dolor y el esfuerzo me desmaye...  
Dumbledore, se acerco a Potter. Pero todos, se detuvieron cuando Fleur grito. llevandose, las manos a la boca.  
Comenzó, a llorar. Su amiga, no comprendía. Por tanto, señalo a Cedric muerto y luego a Anabelle. A quien Lucius le había lanzado un encantamiento que le dio justo unos segundos antes de que llegaran a tocar al _traslasor_ y la joven se encontraba manchada en sangre...  
Severus Snape, se acerco a su hija. Así, como Draco a su hermana...  
Dumbledore-: Harry... -dijo, arrodillándose frente a el.-  
Quien le miro, desde sus ojos húmedos...  
Harry-: Ha vuelto, Voldemort ha vuelto! Cedric... nos pidió que trajéramos su cadáver y mi madre dijo que yo... no podía dejarle, allí no... -murmuro.-  
Dumbledore, dejo caer ambas manos sobre su rostro. Obligandole, a mirarle a los ojos.  
Dumbledore-: Tranquilo... los tres, ya estáis en casa... -murmuro.-  
Severus, se arrodillo junto a Draco donde Anabelle se encontraba inconsciente...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Pero, aunque escuchaba a la joven respirar no reaccionaba. Por tanto, Potter se volteo hacia ella.  
Pansy, se acerco a la escena...  
Pansy-: Que diablos, le has hecho!? -grito, enfadada.-  
Harry, le miro enfadada.  
Harry-: Yo no le he hecho nada... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez. Pero su hija seguía completamente inmóvil.  
Anabelle-: S...severus... -susurro, débilmente.-  
Pero, no se movió.  
Entonces, Harry recordó enseguida cuanto _Voldemort_ le había hecho. Pero, cuando Severus suspiro aliviado...  
Dumbledore, le miro seriamente.  
Dumbledore-: Llévale, a la enfermería, Severus... -dijo, el.- yo, me encargare de Cedric... -murmuro, lo suficientemente bajo como para que solamente el le oyera.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Levantando, a la joven entre sus brazos. Sin preocuparse por como le miraban quienes comenzaron a murmurar cosas a su al rededor.  
Severus-: Después de todo lo ocurrido, Albus... Solo me dices que le lleve a la enfermería!? Rompiste, tu promesa!  
Ya no voy a confiar mas en ti! -grito, en realidad porque estaba preocupado por su hija y no savia cuanto decía. Cuando llegaba, a enfadarse hasta ese punto.  
Anabelle, entubo dos semanas inconsciente hasta que despertó.

Cuando, entrecerré los ojos lo primero cuanto escuche fue a alguien llorando junto a mi...  
Pero, cuando creí estar por ver a Draco me quede sorprendida al encontrarme con que Severus había acercado un taburete hacia la cama donde me habían recostado y apoyando sus codos al borde de la cama se cubría el rostro mientras lloraba.  
Mareada, me intente sentar en la cama. Pero, sentí un dolor punzante en la cintura. Por tanto, gemí...  
Severus, tardo unos momentos en reaccionar, pero me miro preocupado. Yo, le mire tan sorprendida como alegre por verle y aterrada por verme obligada a contarle lo ocurrido en el cementerio...  
Anabelle-: Severus... -fue todo, cuanto conseguí decir.-  
En ese momento, le abrase. Sin darle tiempo, a asimilar que había despertado...  
Pero, me correspondió a aquel abrazo. Abrazándome con muchas mas fuerzas...  
Severus-: Gracias al cielo, que te encuentras bien... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: no digas... eso... no es propio de ti... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Llorando, sobre su hombro...  
Severus-: Es porque creí que... no despertarías... -murmuro.-  
Pestañee...  
Severus-: Si algo, te hubiera sucedido... yo jamas, me lo habría perdonado... -murmuro.-  
Erre, los ojos...  
Anabelle-. y yo creí que, nunca te volvería a ver... -susurre. Llorando, aun mas. -  
Potter, corrió hacia nosotros. Seguido por el director Dumbledore.  
Quien, me miro preocupado.  
Por tanto, Severus me ayudo a sentarme. Colocando, unas almohadas en mi espalda.  
Me costaba, hablar y también mantenerme erguida sin temblar.  
Pero, aunque seguía sintiéndome mareada peor seria demorar mas el que supiera lo ocurrido...  
Anabelle-: lo, siento... -me disculpe.-  
Dumbledore, me miro seriamente.  
Dumbledore-: no, soy yo quien debe disculparse... -murmuro.-  
Le mire, como quien mira a una Minerva que no da tarea un fin de semana...  
Dumbledore-: Severus tiene razón, en que he ignorado tu situación pensando que solo era Harry quien corría peligro. Y, lo lamento. -murmuro.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado. Pero, justo cuando iba a decir algo se escuchaban voces en el corredor:  
Umbridge-: Le digo, que lo entienda ministro! -le dijo, a el.-  
Quien, la ignoro. Cuando, vi una escena muy particular:  
(_Yo conocía a esa odiosa mujer, por las pocas veces que Lucius me había obligado a acompañarle al ministerio_)  
Pero, no solamente ellos se acercaron a mi:  
Umbridge, junto a Lucius seguían a Fudge. Quien levanto una mano. Para hacerle, callar. Iban acompañados, por dos magos quienes vestían túnicas negras. Cubriéndose, sus rostros con largas capuchas...  
Palidecí.  
Fudge-: Dumbledore... -dijo, a el.-  
Quien, se levanto. Mirándole, fríamente.  
Fudge-: Me he enterado, de lo sucedido en el ultimo torneo de los tres magos y es necesario que tome medidas drásticas... no puedo permitir, que la responsable de que el Señor Oscuro haya regresado... camine, despreocupadamente por los corredores del castillo. -dijo, el.-  
Mire, a Lucius enfadada. Ahora, dirigiéndole la mirada a Fudge...  
Anabelle-: Pero, si ha sido una trampa... yo, no tenia idea de q... -empece a decir.-  
Pero, empece a toce y me dirigí hacia un servilletero que había sobre una mesita de luz contra la cama de la enfermería y toci sangre. Mientras, la herida en mi mano izquierda se abría una vez mas...  
Severus, me miro tan sorprendido como enfadado. Pero, no me atreví a devolverle la mirada. Cuando, arroje el papel a el cesto de basura y bebí rápidamente un vaso de zumo de calabaza que se aparecio sobre la misma.  
Severus-: maldición, imperio... -murmuro, mirando fríamente a Lucius.-  
Quien, le ignoro.  
Dumbledore-: Como pueden saber, que no estaba actuando bajo la influencia de la maldición imperio? -pregunto, a Fudge.-  
Quien, rió sarcásticamente.  
Haciendo, un bago gesto con la mano.  
Fudge-: Oh, esa vieja excusa Dumbledore... -murmuro.-  
Y me pregunte, en mi mente: _Cuanto le habría pagado Lucius, para que dijera eso?_  
Pero, reí. Soltando, una carcajada algo similar a la de Señor Oscuro que incluso yo no reconocí en mi.  
Anabelle-: Oh, vamos! Claro, no tenia nada mejor que hacer que hechizar un _translasor_ con un encantamiento que desconozco, que hacer que Voldemort me hiriera y de permitirle sin que nadie me obligara a hacerme la marca tenebrosa un domingo por la tarde... -me mofe.- Ni siquiera, quise participar en ese estúpido torneo! -grite, enfadada.-  
Fudge, me ignoro.  
Fudge-: Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción que llevármela... -dijo, el.-  
La broma, se desvaneció en el aire hasta estrellarse contra una pared.  
Severus-: Y cree, que permitiré eso; Ministro? -dijo, enfadado.-  
El, le miro seriamente.  
Fudge-: Dentro de tres meces, se realizara un debido juicio. -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Cuando los hombres encapuchados se acercaron a mi y todos se desaparecieron. Sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar...  
Torne, mi rostro inexpresivo. Cuando, me arrojaron a una celda.  
Donde, ataron mis manos a unas cadenas y desde cuya ventana solo conseguí ver varios dementores volando a lo lejos y fue cuando recordé que Potter aun conserbaba mi varita...  
Cuando metí, la mano en mi bolsillo.  
No había nada, que hacer...

** Nota:** Espero que les haya gustado la resolucion de este capitulo.  
Este relato, se los dedico a Luna y a Laura ya que fueron las que dieron la idea de este castigo por parte de Lucius. Creo que me pase un poco(?) Pero ya verais que pasara! en los proximos relatos ;)  
Cuidense, y saludos a todos :3 Y una vez mas, gracias a todos los que pasan a leer ;)

* .*  
. . -


	33. Capitulo 33: Ayuda Inesperada

Había pasado un mes y medio desde el momento en que Anabelle Snape había sido encerrada en Azkaban injustamente y Severus ya estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia con Dumbledore. Dumbledore, solo le traía novedades sobre la orden que a duras ganas el soportaba escuchar. No quería ni imaginarse todo cuanto su hija y la persona a quien amaba tenia que soportar allí y no quería eso para ella...  
Severus-: Rompiste tu promesa, de esconder y proteger a Lilly cuando le perseguían a ella. Después, cometiste el mismo error que con mi hija... Ella, no merecía esto por tu culpa Albus. Los dos, lo sabemos muy bien. Sabemos que podrías haber hecho algo que convenciera a Fudge de no dejarle participar en el torneo y cada vez me demuestras mas seguido que clase de persona eres... -dijo, el.-  
Dumbledore, le miro seriamente.  
Dumbledore-: Falta muy poco, para el juicio. Se nos ha escapado el único testigo de lo ocurrido y no tenemos pruebas de que El Señor Malfoy ha usado la maldición imperio contra Anabelle... -comenzó, a decir.-  
Pero, Severus le interrumpió.  
Severus-: No puedo esperar, tanto tiempo Albus. Solamente, son excusas y si es necesario amenazar a Fudge para que sea justo en el juicio no dudes de que lo haré... -murmuro.-  
Ahora, sin mirar a Dumbledore rebusco su varita en su bolsillo y cuando se corrió un poco la manga de su túnica desde su brazo izquierdo la marca tenebrosa en su brazo comenzó a moverse y apoyo sobre ella su varita...  
Dumbledore-: no lo hagas... Correrá mas peligro, si... -comenzó, a decir.-  
Pero, no supo como terminar la frase.  
Severus-: Desde cuando, te importa? Si no vas a hacer nada al respecto, Albus lo haré yo. Y ni una palabra sobre esto a nadie, Entendido? -le, recordó.-  
Tras, desaparecerse.  
Se apareció, directamente en la Mansion Malfoy y se sorprendió de ver a Lord Voldemort mirando las llamas pertenecientes a una chimenea como si ya le estuviera esperando.  
Lord Voldemort-: Severus... -murmuro.-  
El, le hizo una peque a reverencia.  
Lord Voldemort-: Me he enterado, de la situación. -dijo, el.-  
Quien, se boleto hacia el. Sonriendole sarcásticamente.  
Severus-: Por favor, Mi Señor... no dude en que ella le servirá tan bien como yo le he servido durante todos estos a os... ella, no quería ocultarle que era mi hija. Simplemente, se lo oculto porque para que Dumbledore confiara mas en mi le pedí que no le dijera nada. -le, explico.-  
Se quedo, pensando en algo que pudiera probar esa excusa. Pero, no fue necesario.  
Lord Voldemort-: Bien. Haremos, una visita a Azckaban Severus. Prepara, tu varita. -dijo, el.-  
Se le ocurrió, todo.  
Severus-: Hay algo mas, Mi Señor... Potter, ha robado la varita a Anabelle y le ha obligado a regresar con ella al castillo para impedirle hablar con usted. -soltó, repentinamente.-  
Como, para hacer algo mas valida su excusa y prepararse para realizar cuanto harían.

Lord Voldemort-: bien... Las ceremonias de presciencia, en el ministerio no serán necesarias. -dijo, el.-  
Ahora, los dos se desaparecieron.  
Se encaminaron, hacia las celdas tras aparecerse allí. Donde, encontraron a Anabelle en un rincón. Quien, solamente levanto la mirada cuando Voldemort pronuncio un hechizo:  
Lord Voldemort-: Bombarda, máxima! -grito.-  
La celda de hierro, se hizo cenizas completamente. Luego, de hacer un gran estrépito hasta convertirse en cenizas completamente...  
Anabelle, les miro sorprendida...  
Pero, solamente entro en razón cuando extendió su mano hacia ella...  
Lord Voldemort-: Síguenos... -ordeno.-  
Pero la joven, miro confundida a Lord Voldemort. Sin poder, olvidar lo ocurrido, en el cementerio...  
Severus-: mi Señor, los aurores... -murmuro, preocupado.-  
Cuando se empezaron a escuchar pasos apresurados correr hacia allí.  
Lord Voldemort-: O prefieres, quedarte para siempre aquí? -murmuro.-  
La joven, quien no se aguantaba ni un segundo mas allí se paro con cierta dificultad ya que el no comer ni beber nada le había hecho debilitarse nuevamente. Aunque sus heridas, ya habían cicatrizado y por eso no se habían aun desvanecido del todo.  
Pero, tomo su mano y los tres se desaparecieron. Apareciéndose, en la oficina de _Fudge_. Quien derramo, tinta sobre su pergamino. Levantando, su varita hacia Lord Voldemort...  
Lord Voldemort-: No son necesarias, las presentaciones ni las bienvenidas según creo... -murmuro.-  
El, nos miro tomados de la mano como quien veía a dos fantasmas.  
Fudge-: Que quiere!? que diablos, hace en mi oficina!? -grito.-  
Silencio...  
Lord Voldemort-: oh, creo que ya lo sabe; ministro. Ha enviado a una de mis mejores sirvientes a prisión y no lo merecía. Así, que creo que no habrá ninguna necesidad de hacer un juicio que haga que el mundo mágico se entere de mi regreso. Verdad? -dijo el, inteligentemente.-  
Fudge, se lo pensó mejor.  
Fudge-: Que quiere, de mi? -dijo, en un tono mas relajado.-  
Sentándose, y dejando la varita a un lado.  
Lord Voldemort-: Quiero, que deje a Anabelle regresar al castillo. Yo, me encargare del querido director. No deberá, preocuparse por ello y que borre los recuerdos de todos menos del director Dumbledore los miembros de la orden los recuerdos de este suceso. Solamente, lo recordaremos Dumbledore, Potter, Severus, Anabelle, usted y yo. -murmuro.-  
El, asintió.  
Fudge-: bien. La restituiré. -anuncio.  
Anabelle, le miro fríamente.  
Anabelle-: Y no quiero ningún estúpido articulo en el profeta donde ponga Rita Skeeter escribió sobre mi tonterías como:  
"_Sus ojos vidriosos reflejan el fantasma de su pasado_" -pedí.-  
Lord Voldemort, me miro.  
Lord Voldemort-: Cierto! gracias, por recomendarmelo... Anabelle. -murmuro.- Tampoco se comentara nada sobre el profeta sobre esto y intentara conspirar contra Potter y contra Dumbledore en el... -murmuro.-  
Fudge, le miro enfadado.  
Fudge-: Que!? Mentirle, a mi gente nunca! -grito.-  
El, estallo en una macabra carcajada.  
Lord Voldemort-: oh, no se preocupes Fudge. O prefieres que en el Profeta lo próximo que salga a la luz sea la renuncia del primer ministro _Cornelius Fudge_? -quiso, saber.-  
Silencio.  
Fudge-: bien. Lo haré. -dijo, mirándome sorprendido.-  
Pero, aunque parecía querer decirme algo no dijo nada. Ahora, otra vez mas nos desaparecimos. Ahora, era a la oficina de Dumbledore donde nos aparecimos y el también arrojo la tinta sobre su pergamino... del susto.  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... Que diablos... -empezó a decir.-  
Pero Lord Voldemort, le apunto con la varita.  
Lord Voldemort-: buenas tardes, director... -se mofo.-  
El, le miro fríamente.  
Dumbledore-: buenas tardes, Tom. -murmuro.-  
Cruzando, sus brazos.  
Dumbledore-: Que los trae por aquí, esta agradable tarde de Sábado? -quiso, saber.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: no haga el tonto, director! -me, queje.-  
Severus, dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho.  
Severus-: cálmate. Debemos, irnos. -dijo, el.-  
Dejamos a Dumbledore y a Lord Voldemort a solas. A quien dedique una ultima mirada...  
Antes de abandonar, junto a Severus la oficina y luego nos perdimos en un profundo abrazo...  
Severus-: lamento haber recurrido a eso... Dumbledore no hacia nada y... -comenzó a decir.-  
La joven, palideció.  
Anabelle-: no... esta, bien. -dijo, en una vos seca.-  
Pues en momentos como esos, solo era capaz de pensar en El Gran Comedor...  
Anabelle-: Pero, Que diré a los demás? -pregunto.-  
El, sonrió.  
Severus-: solo creen, que has ganado el juicio. -me, explico.-  
Asenti. E iva, a irme...  
Pero, me bolete. Mirándole.  
Anabelle-: gracias... -murmure.-  
Y hecha a correr, hacia el gran comedor.  
Cuando comencé a caminar por los pasillos, efectivamente nadie recordaba lo ocurrido. Excepto, las personas a quienes Mi Señor había mencionado elocuentemente.  
Draco, corrió a abrazarme cuando me vio. (_Quien también debía recordarlo_)  
Y los dos, nos pusimos a llorar de la emoción.  
Pansy, también se unió al abraso junto con los demás.  
Y Dumbledore, nos miro desde el corredor. Quien, se encontraba hablando con Severus nuevamente. Por, tanto comprendí que habían llegado a un acuerdo.  
Luego, Dumbledore se acerco a nosotros y el trió se acerco a saludarme.  
Les abrase, y les salude sin intimidarme porque los Slytherin me miraran raro a lo lejos...  
Pero ninguno de ellos supo que decir. Y Dumbledore rompió el silencio entre todos los emocionados.  
Dumbledore-: Por favor, todos vosotros seguidme a mi oficina. Tu también, Severus. -pidió.-  
Mientras caminábamos, el tomo mi mano y yo tome la suya con muchas mas fuerzas. Después, volvimos a entrar a la oficina que tan de memoria me conocía y su fénix se poso en el respaldo de su asiento. Por tanto, cuando se sentó e hizo aparecer sillas para todos con un ademan de su varita nos sentamos frente a el en su escritorio y su fénix comenzó a limpiarse las plumas detrás suyo. Sin sentirse intimidado, por los invitados.  
Dumbledore-: Severus y yo, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. -dijo.-  
Justo, cuando _Black_ entro en el gran salón hasta sentarse junto a Harry. Saludándonos a todos. (_E incluso a mi_) menos, al profesor Snape quien se dedico a mirar un cuadro donde una _dama vendada_ sonreía para evitar prestarle atención.

Dumbledore-: Pero antes, quiero que tu y Harry nos contéis lo ocurrido en el cementerio... -comenzó, a decir.-  
Pero, todos le miraron mal.  
Severus-: Director... después de lo ocurrido, No puede simplemente... -dijo, la siguiente palabra con cierta dificultad. Porque en realidad, el solo pensaba en su hija.- dejarle en paz? -murmuro.-  
Esto, sorprendió a Potter. Pero el, solamente lo hacia para seguir compitiendo con Black.  
Sirius-: Por fin, dices algo inteligente, tetricus! -se mofo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: oh, cállate Black. -murmure.-  
Harry, se puso a la defensiva.  
Harry-: y tu eres la heredera de tetricus. -murmuro.-  
Todos, menos yo y mi padre se echaron a reír.  
Porque lo había dicho en una voz fantasmal.  
Anabelle-: Al menos, yo no me puse a dormir la siesta durante todo el rato en el cementerio; Potter! Tan flojo, como su padre... -me, mofe.-  
Silencio.  
Todos, callaron ante la mirada colérica de Potter.  
Harry-: no digas una sola palabra contra mi padre! -grito.-  
Me levante.  
Anabelle-: Y tu no digas, ni una palabra contra el mio! Heredero, de chucho! -dije, refiriéndome a la transformación de Sirius. Pero ahora, le mire preocupada.- Perdón. Pero, tenia que decir algo Black. -dije, poniéndole fin a la "discusión".-  
Y volví, a sentarme.  
Potter, a mala gana también lo hizo.  
Le contamos, entre los dos lo ocurrido a los demás. Luego,  
me sentí extra amente mejor conmigo misma. Porque nadie me juzgo allí. Aunque Pansy, estaba a tres metros de distancia de la silla de Granger ella se encontraba llorando tanto por mi como por Potter. Por tanto, no dijo nada frente al director para criticarla. Como, le encantaba hacer. Al menos en eso fue decente.  
Ahora, todos se fueron menos yo y Severus y Dumbledore comenzó a contarme cuanto el innombrable le había dicho.  
Dumbledore-: No creas, que después de salvarte esto terminara aquí para ti Anabelle. Tendrás, que descubrir de que lado estas sirviendole a el y sirviendo al castillo. Nadie, te juzgara por nada ya que ha sido cuanto te ha sucedido completamente injusto y no has podido hacer nada para detenerle.  
De modo, que he pedido a todos los estudiantes que continúen tratándote como si no hubiera pasado nada y desde ahora te protegeremos en el castillo de una forma mas efectiva. -murmuro.-  
No dije nada. Me limite, a asentir y Dumbledore como lo noto se incorporo. Acercandose, a mi.  
Dumbledore-: Ahora, Severus quiere mostrarte un recuerdo que tu madre le ha dejado a el. Si, quieres... -murmuro.-  
Silencio...

** Nota:** Me costo mucho resolver esto ya que no queria irme de los personajes y no savia como hacer los dialogos entre Snape y Voldemort sin hacerlo. Me disculpo, si no quedo tan bien. Y le doy las gracias a Tsuki por intentar corregirme esa parte.  
Sin mas que decir, espero que les guste :3 y nuevamente gracias a todos por leer ;)  
Se los quiere!  
PD: Dentro de dos capitulos el libro seguira directamente desde la cinco. Seran seis capitulos y de la seis tambien hare seis y la ultima sera la mas larga. Asi que este fick que es mi primero quedara muuy complejo ;)  
(Espero)  
Saludos! una vez, mas...


	34. Capitulo 34: El Recuerdo del Pensadero

** Nota: **Este capitulo se lo dedico a todo quien pasa a leer y me da ideas ;)  
esto no seria lo mismo sin ustedes :3 Y les cuento que en este capitulo, aparece una canción de Anastacia que se llama Una vez en diciembre que pongo sin ningun animo de nostalgia.  
Saludos! y espero les guste.

Silencio. Cuando Dumbedore, se fue Severus abrió un armario. Hasta tomar desde una piedra un plato con agua en el centro. Que hizo flotar en el aire hasta ponerlo entre nosotros.  
Severus-: Sabes lo que es, un _pensadero_ Anabelle? -quiso saber.-  
Negué.  
Severus-: Un _pensadero_, es un lugar donde depositas un recuerdo de tu mente y luego de dejarlo puedes entrar en el volviendo a vivirlo y te permite verlo de nuevo... -me explico.-  
Le mire sorprendida, y saco una botellita de vidrio donde flotaba un liquido plateado.  
Severus-: Todo lo que debes hacer, es sumergirte en el cuando vierta el liquido en el _pensadero_. -murmuro.-  
Haciéndolo.  
Severus-: Es un recuerdo, muy especial de cuando tu aun eras una niña. -me, explico.-  
Sonreí.

Anabelle-: Bien... -murmure.-

Me zambullí en aquel liquido, y una vez lo hice sentí como si algo me impulsara hacia abajo...  
Caí, hacia un cuarto. Donde, sorprendida vi a James Potter escribiendo algo en un escritorio con una pluma. A Lilly, intentando hacerme dormir entre sus brazos. A una yo ni a cuya cara no era muy distinta a como la tenia ahora y sonreía.  
James-: Tenia que ser, una Snape... -se quejo.- siempre quejándose, por todo. -dijo, enfadado.-  
Lilly, le miro enfadada.  
Lilly-: Podrías ayudarme, no? -murmuro.-  
James, le miro dulcemente. Dejando por un momento, su pergamino a un lado.  
James-: hey, yo calme a Harry. Dijimos que una noche uno cada uno. Recuerdas? ademas, por si lo has olvidado... debo escribir esta carta a Dumbledore sin poner insultos en ella y eso me costara mucho. -le, recordó.-  
Luego, de reír Lilly le beso. Y justo Sirius, salio desde la cocina con dos tazas de café.  
Sirius-: ten. Tal vez, esto ayude. -dijo, acercando una silla hacia el.-  
James, sonrió.  
Dándole, un largo sorbo.  
Cuando, toco el timbre.  
James-: hay, no ahí viene. -dijo, el.-  
Sirius, le entrego su taza.  
Sirius-: mejor, tomate la mía también. Porque con ese de companìa, la necesitaras. -murmuro.-  
Lilly, le miro enfadada.  
Lilly-: al menos, se preocupa por su niña. -le defendió.-  
Y cuando abrió la puerta, un Severus 17 años mas joven pero con aspecto cansado se apareció en la misma usando su túnica de siempre y me pregunte,  
desde cuando, la tendría!?  
Silencio.  
Severus-: ah... si esta ese, sera mejor que yo... -dijo, refiriéndose a James.-  
Ella, le miro enfadada.  
Y cuando tomo su mano haciéndole entrar, aunque fuera un recuerdo me puse extra amente celosa. Pero los celos, se me pasaron cuando al ver a Severus cerrar la puerta recordé cuanto había dicho en el cementerio desde su aspecto fantasmal.  
Lilly-: oh, por favor! -pidió.- ayúdame, a hacerle dormir y luego iremos juntos a hablar con Dumbledore a ver que familia le ha encontrado a la niña. -le, recordó.-  
James, callo. Poniéndose también, terriblemente celoso.  
Lilly, la tomo entre sus brazos con mas fuerza y se la tendió a Severus...  
El, le sostuvo con delicadeza y le tapo mejor con la manta en la que su madre la tenia envuelta. Mirándole, con orgullo.  
_Su hija, era realmente una bebe preciosa y ya se estaba quejando por todo... *Pensó.*_  
Esperaba, que James no le contagiase esa parte de el durante el poco tiempo que pasara allí. Pero, aunque la niña se calmo por un momento mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello se puso a llorar nuevamente cuando lo perdió al no alcanzarlo con sus dedos y Potter se puso a llorar también.  
James-: genial... Ahora si, que terminare a tiempo! -dijo, sarcásticamente.-  
Arrugando a la basura, la carta que ya había empezado por la mitad y que creía que estaba bien. Hasta que había visto que en una frase había puesto un comentario completamente fuera de lugar.  
Sirius-: Canta una canción, Lilly! -pidió.-  
James, sonrió.  
James-: Vamos, cariño. Tienes una voz preciosa. Seguro que con ello se calmara. -murmuro.-  
Levantando, a Potter entre sus brazos.  
Y ella, se acerco a Severus.  
Quien le sostenía con un solo brazo. Y cuando comenzó a cantar la niña abrió por un momento los ojos cristalizados...  
Comenzó, a cantar una canción que decía así:

_Esta vez,_  
_puedo ver..._  
_Los recuerdos, me envuelven._  
_De la canción, que escuche._  
_Una vez, en diciembre..._  
_-James, se le unió. Y se miraron a los ojos desde la distancia.-_  
_Me adoraban con frevor,_  
_como extra os sentir amor,_  
_la canción..._  
_que yo, escuche._  
_Y el vals, inmemorial!_  
_-ahora, siguió Lilly sola. Mientras, James bebía de su café.-_  
_Esto fue,_  
_tiempo atrás..._  
_el recuerdo se pierde..._  
_Mas no puedo olvidar,_  
_y conservo en mi mente..._  
_La canción..._  
_que yo escuche..._  
_-ahora, James y Lilly cantaron a coro.-_  
_Una vez,_  
_en diciembre..._

Silencio.  
Pero cuando callaron, la niña rompió a llorar otra vez y en esta ocasión Potter se quedo expectante desde la cuna. Con los ojos verdes, bien abiertos.  
Sirius-: mejor canta tu, Severus... -bromeo. Riendo.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: estas, loco Black!? -grito, enfadado.-  
Silencio...  
James-: O eres malo, hasta para eso? -se, mofo.-  
Sirius, se debio contener la risa cubriéndose la boca con las manos ante la mirada envenenada de Lilly y de Severus.  
Potter-: Tetlicus! -grito, como pudo. Señalandole.-  
Todos, rieron menos Severus (_quien desde ya, miro al bebe enfadado_) y le dijo:  
Severus-: Recuèrdame que quite puntos a tu hijo por esto, Potter. -se, mofo.-  
Palidecío.  
Pero la broma se termino, cuando Severus se puso a cantar una nana que poco recordaba y que había escuchado a Nancy cantarle a Draco en una ocasión:  
-_Como después de la segunda estrofa todos la conocían, comenzaron a cantarla junto a el a coro. Hasta James, y Sirius._-

_Duérmase niña,_  
_niña de luna._  
_sin miedos,_  
_oscuros,_  
_ni pena alguna._  
_Siempre desde entre las,_  
_sombras,_  
_te voy a proteger._  
_Y desde lejos te voy a querer..._  
_Un ciervo plateado, te rodeara,_  
_y ninguna sombra,_  
_oscura,_  
_te llevara._  
_El siempre por ti velara,_  
_y de ti orgullosos,_  
_por siempre, vamos a estar._  
_Siempre te vamos a querer,_  
_y cuidar..._  
_siempre te vamos a proteger,_  
_y amar..._

La niña, se quedo dormida entre sus brazos para sorpresa de todos. Y todos, sonrieron alegremente. Severus, le dio un beso a su ni a en la frente. Cerrando, los ojos. Y se contuvo a hacer lo mismo, con James.  
James-: Por fin! -murmuro.- Alegre, porque consiguiera silencio de nuevo.-  
Gemí, cuando todo desapareció en una bruma negra. Dejándome, en la oscuridad y algo me impulso hacia arriba. Donde, caí llegando a sostenerme a tiempo con las manos a sus pies. Y le mire, sorprendida desde mis ojos húmedos por la emoción. Sonriendole.  
Extendió, su mano hacia mi. Para ayudarme, a levantarme.  
Y nos miramos a los ojos, un infinito segundo...  
Anabelle-: Fue una canción, hermosa... -dije, firmemente.-  
Me sonrió apenas. Pero luego, torno su expresión seria.  
Severus-: Tu has sido, quien la hizo hermosa... -murmuro.-  
Y nos perdimos en un profundo beso. Que ni Dumbledore, pudo interrumpir cuando carraspeo.

Dumbledore-: Esos, dos... -murmuro.-

Y aprovecho, la distracción de sus invitados para seguir con su aburrido papelero desordenado.

** Nota:** Desde ahora, la historia sigue en la parte que regresan a Hogwarts en quinto año. Anabelle, vive con Severus como prometi y Potter esta cada vez mas enfadado con sus tios. Espero, que este gustando hasta ahora y gracias a todos por pasar a leer y por su apoyo ;)  
Se los quiere, y hasta la proxima actualizacion :3 Este relato se lo dedico a todos los fans de la bella historia entre Lilly y Snape tambien (Nta: Se me olvido agregar arriba)  
Cuidense...


	35. Capitulo 35: El ComienzodelQuintoCurso

** Nota: **Desde aquí comienza en el quinto curso. Un dia antes de la clase de Umbridge.

Nadie entendía cuanto había dicho Umbridge en su discurso. Si bien le aplaudimos, vi a Severus poner mala cara cuando volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Quien me miro por un momento como si intentara decirme con la mirada: _Realmente debo, sentarme con esta pesada?_  
Por tanto, estalle en una carcajada.  
Umbridge-: Sera cierto? -pregunto, detrás mio.-  
Palidecí, como un fantasma. Draco, le miro seriamente. Como si intentara no hacer comentario alguno sobre su horrenda vestimenta rosada. Yo también, hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural por tragarme mis comentarios burlones. Porque el primer día, no era nada bueno perder _puntos_ ni _timos_.  
Anabelle-: Si. -conseguí, decir.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Umbridge-: Podríamos hablar, a solas un momento? -pregunte-  
Encogí mis hombros. Pero, le seguí a mala gana por los pasillos hacia su despacho.  
El cual, era tan horrendo en gustos como su vestimenta. E inmediatamente me vi obligada a contenerme a vomitar.  
Umbridge-: Siéntese, por favor. -pidió.-  
Me senté, en una silla frente a ella. Quien me ofreció amablemente, un baso con zumo de calabaza. N/A: _Umbridge no ponía posones en sus alumnos si eran de Slytherin o sangre pura._ Por tanto, lo bebí sin problemas.  
Umbridge-: cierto? Tengo entendido que es la mejor estudiante de la casa Slytherin y que ha sido la única en ganar el premio a mejor estudiante de la casa durante cuatro años consecutivos. También, tengo entendido que ha estado un mes y medio en prisión por ser acusada de meter su nombre en el cáliz de fuego y que le ha ayudado a escapar. Borrando, los recuerdos de todos... -dijo, ella.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Si. -murmure.-  
Me dedico, una sonrisa espantosa.  
Umbridge-: Es un placer conocerle... vera, _Fudge_ me ha pedido que le trate amablemente porque el Señor Oscuro le ha pedido a el que lo haga. De modo, que espero que podamos ser buenas amigas... -dijo, extendiendo su mano derecha. Por tanto, le estreche la mano.-  
Anabelle-: No se preocupe. Cualquiera, que sea amigo del Señor Oscuro y del primer ministro es amigo mio. -dije, sonriendo por un momento.-  
Luego, mi expresión se torno seria.  
Umbridge-: Bien, ese es el motivo por el que le he elegido _prefecta_ de la casa Slytherin. -dijo, rebuscando algo en un cajón-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -grite.-  
Asintió.  
Umbridge-: Usted y el Señor Malfoy son los que mejor promedio tienen. Así que, serán los prefectos este año de la casa Slytherin y ademas de eso me ayudareis con algunos trabajillos que os encargare para que ganéis puntos extra en los _TIMOS_. Tengo entendido, que mañana por la tarde es su juego de Quiddittch No es asi? -pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Umbridge-: De modo, que para darles mis felicitaciones a vuestra casa... pasare los exámenes de nivel a la semana entrante y le daré a los prefectos los resúmenes. -dijo, ella.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que es, un resumen? -pregunte.-  
Umbridge, rió. (_Yo, no sabia nada sobre las cosas muggles porque siempre estaba con brujos o con Sangres Pura. Aunque era fácil para mi estudiar la Teoría de Ciencias Muggles_)

Umbridge-: Algo que le ayudara a pasar los exámenes a usted y a quien le caiga bien. -me explico.- dándome, unas hojas extrañas que no eran de pergamino.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, profesora. Estoy segura de que su clase mañana sera tan interesante como las que daba mi padre. -le, halague.-  
Sonrió.  
Umbridge-: Bien. Cualquier duda, o problema que tenga... sepa que puede contar conmigo. -me, explico.-  
Asentí.  
Aunque en realidad, en la única persona en quien confiaba en esos momentos donde estar encerrada me había hecho tres veces mas fóbica a todo a cuanto ya era; solamente podía confiar en Severus. Quien, se había vuelto a arreglar con Dumbledore cuando le explico porque había acudido a su ayuda:  
Para ganar mas confianza en el por parte de Voldemort.  
Pero esas, eran solamente excusas.

** :**

Cuando habíamos salido desde su oficina, Mi Señor también lo hizo. Acercándose a mi.  
Lord Voldemort-: Entiende, Anabelle... que lo que ha pasado en el cementerio, ha sido simplemente un castigo por ocultarme la verdad. Aunque Severus, me lo ha contado todo. Por tanto, te daré una segunda oportunidad. Pero, deberas demostrar tu lealtad hacia mi y pronto te diré como. -dijo, el Señor Oscuro .-  
A quien hice, una peque a reverencia.  
Anabelle-: Gracias Mi Señor... -empece, a decir.- Solo, le pido una cosa... -murmure.-  
Me miro, fijamente...  
Anabelle-: No deje que sea tan patética, como Lucius por favor. -pedí.-  
Soltó una escandalosa carcajada. Luego, se desvaneció en el aire. Saliendo, como una mera sombra por la ventana mas alta perteneciente a la torre.  
Severus-: Anabelle... -me dijo, preocupado.-  
Dejando, caer ambas manos sobre mis hombros...  
Severus-: Desde ahora, tendrás que jugar dos papeles. El de la estudiante, que quiere recorrer tranquilamente por los pasillos y el de la que ayuda al Señor Oscuro sin excepción. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Y si me ordena, que mate... -pregunte, en un hilo de voz.-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Severus-: Deberas, hacerlo. -dijo, tristemente.-  
Silencio, incomodo.  
Severus-: Ahora, ve a la sala común. Yo, me encargare de todo. -dijo, el.-  
** .-**

Ya iban por el postre cuando por fin yo volví al Gran Comedor. Seguía muy abatida por nuestra ultima conversación. En realidad yo nunca había deseado servirle. Solamente, quería seguir a Voldemort porque siempre le había admirado en secreto. Por cuantos eran mis celos, hacia Lilly. Pero tras ver el recuerdo que me había mostrado me sentí terriblemente culpable y quise jamas haberle conocido.  
Pero jamas, me atrevería a decírselo a Severus. Sin embargo, me dirigí murmurando cosas a su despacho cuando termino la primera cena. Entrando, a su despacho. Donde, le di a la puerta un portazo. Pero, no se sobresalto.  
Siguió escribiendo algo, sentado en su escritorio en un pergamino como siempre...  
Anabelle-: Esa desgraciada de Umbridge y su mal gusto por la tela de ropa... -me queje, dando vueltas de un lado al otro por su despacho.-  
Luego, me deje caer sobre mi pupitre.  
Anabelle-: Como se supone, que va a dar _Artes Oscuras_ esa vieja cara de Sapo vestida de rosa? -quise, saber.-  
Me miro, por un momento. Todavía, sosteniendo la pluma en la mano.  
Severus-: Esa vieja cara de... -empezó a decir. Pero sonrió a medias, cuando noto cuanto estaba repitiendo.- Sapo... es la candidata a nueva ministra después de Fudge. -dijo, el.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Esa vieja? -repetí.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: si -dijo, el. Esa, vieja. -Yo, palidecí.-  
Anabelle-: Aun así, su discurso sigue sin tener sentido... -murmure, encogiendo mis hombros.-  
El, negó.  
Severus-: Significa, que el ministerio esta interfiriendo en Hogwarts. -me, explico.-

Al Día siguiente, la primera clase era Artes Oscuras. Fui, la primera en llegar.  
Me senté, frente a Potter junto a Draco. Con quien empezamos a hablar mientras algunos alumnos se pasaban una grulla mientras la hacían volar entre ellos...  
-: Pásala, Seamus! -dijo, un Gryfflindore.-  
El, rió.  
-: Vamos, Dean! -se la tendió.-  
Varios, rieron cuando la grulla esquivo a Dean.  
-: Es preciosa... -grito, una joven.-  
Alguien, le dio con una resortera en un ala. Por tanto, todos rieron. E incluso yo extra amente no pude evitar reír.  
Volaba sobre Parvati, quien se sentaba con su gemela cuando se incendio por si sola. Cayendo, hecha llamas sobre su pupitre. Entre, ambas.  
Umbridge-: Buenos, días! -dijo, ella.-  
Todos, se boletaron hacia la puerta. Menos, yo. Quien se dedicaba a escribir Severus varias veces en el margen.  
Umbridge-: titulo... -dijo lo siguiente, escribiéndolo mientras hablaba caminando hacia el centro del salón por la habitación.- _Indispensable, de magia ordinaria_...  
T-I-M-O-S -dijo deletreandolo, mientras lo escribía en la pizarra con la varita.- mas conocido, como _Timos_. -dijo, ella.-  
Potter intercambio una mirada tan confusa con Ron como la cual yo intercambie con Draco un asiento mas adelante al suyo. A la vez.  
Luego, volvimos a mirar al frente. Cuando, se paro entre dos pilas de libros tras ella sobre su escritorio.  
Umbridge-: Estudiad mucho, y seréis recompensados... de no hacerlo, sus consecuencias pueden ser... Severas... -murmuro.-  
Tras mover su varita, los libros se repartieron por el aula. Yo, lo sostuve como quien sostenía un trapo. Pues, era solamente teoría cuanto aparecía en aquellas paginas mientras las pasaba.  
Umbridge-: Su instrucción en esta materia, ha sido estructurada y realizada por su ministro... -dijo, señalando a Granger.-  
Cuando, levanto la mano.  
Hermione-: Aquí no hay nada sobre hechizos. -dijo, ella.-  
Ella, rió falsamente.  
Umbridge-: no veo porque, tendremos que usar hechizos en mi aula -murmuro.-  
Ron, le miro confundido.  
Ron-: No vamos, a usar magia? -pregunto.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Umbridge-: aprenderéis hechizos, de modo seguro. Libre, de riesgos. -dijo, ella.-  
Potter, rió.  
Potter-: Para que, nos servirá!? si nos atacan, no estaremos... libres, de riesgos. -se mofo.-  
Ella, le dio la espalda...  
Umbridge-: los alumnos que quieran hablar en mi clase, deberán levantar la mano. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Otra mirada, de confusión.  
Umbridge-: ademas... Quien podría atacar a ni os como vosotros? -dijo, en un tono burlón.-  
Que, odie.  
Potter-: ah, no se... tal vez, _Lord Voldemort_? -pregunto, sarcásticamente.-  
A alguien, se le cayo un lápiz...  
-: No puedo creer, que lo haya dicho... -susurro, alguien.-  
E involuntariamente, baje la mirada. Tomando, mi muñeca izquierda con la otra mano.  
Cerrándola, sobre la manga perteneciente a mi uniforme...  
Sentí a Granger, mirarme de reojo. Pero, no me importo.  
Umbridge-: Voy... a dejar una cosa, bien clara... Se os ha dicho, que cierto mago tenebroso ha vuelto. Eso, es mentira... -dijo, ella pausadamente.-  
Palidecí.  
Potter-: No es mentira, luchamos contra el y... -empezó a decir.-  
Umbridge, se puso roja.  
Umbridge-: Castigado, señor Potter! -murmuro.-  
Pero el, le miro enfadado.  
Potter-: ¡Ah, que bien! Entonces según usted dice, Anabelle fue a Azkaban así como Cedric murió porque se les dio la gana? -pregunto.-  
Draco, se boleto hacia el.  
Draco-: No te metas en eso, cuatro ojos! -le, grito.-  
Umbridge, asintió.  
Umbridge-: La muerte, de Cedric fue un trágico accidente... -empezó a decir.-  
Pero, le interrumpió.  
Potter-: Fue un asesinato! _Voldemort_, le mato! Y usted y _Fudge_ están cubriendo todo! -grito.-  
Palidecí.-  
Umbridge-: Basta! Venga a verme luego, Señor Potter ! A mi, despacho. -dijo, soltando una risita tonta.-  
Justo, cuando alguien golpeo la puerta...  
Umbridge-: En cuanto a los demás, leed desde la pagina uno hasta la treinta y siete y resumir lo mas importante para los _timos._.. -comenzó a decir.-

Anabelle-: ¿Lo, importante... -murmure.- ¿¡Que era esa forma, de estudiar!?  
Pero, un golpe en la puerta la sobresalto.  
Severus-: Disculpe, profesora. Podría salir Anabelle un momento? Le llama, el director. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí. Pero, cuando asintió recogí todas mis cosas.  
Le seguí fuera entonces, quedándome en silencio...  
Anabelle-: Me ha llamado, el Director; Severus? -pregunte.-  
Negó.  
Severus-: Era, solo una excusa... -me explico.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que? -me queje.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: Escuche de lo que estaban hablando, desde mi despacho. Creo, que ni yo hubiera soportado esa conversación. -me explico.-  
Suspire, pesadamente...  
Anabelle-: Tienes razón... gracias. -murmure.-  
Nos abrazamos, por un momento...  
Severus-: Debo ir al ministerio. Mas tarde, vendré a buscarte e iremos al _callejon Diagon_.  
-dijo el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: vale. -dije, yo.-  
Tras, tomar mi mano solo para besara desapareció.

Draco-: Has visto, a Anabelle!? -pregunto, a Pansy.-  
Quien, negó.  
Pansy-: No. Pero, creo que se ha perdido el día libre y debe estar muy ocupada con el . Que suerte que el cara cortada de Potter, lo haya jodido. -dijo, ella.-  
Rieron.  
Anabelle, en efecto volvía caminando por el corredor con el Profesor Snape. Volvía por lo menos con treinta y dos bolsas. Aunque Severus, solamente cargaba un bolso.  
Severus-: Buenas noches. -dijo, entrando a su despacho.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Buenas noches. -dijo, algo tarde.-  
Sonrojándose, aunque solo estaba ya mirando a la puerta.  
Draco-: Que es todo, eso!? -grito.-  
Le hizo un gesto, pidiéndole silencio.  
Anabelle-: Podrían ayudarme, no? Os contare en la sala común. -dijo.-  
Ellos, se miraron confundidos entre si. Pero asintieron. Ayudando a Anabelle con las bolsas...  
Draco-: Tan buena alumna eres... auch! -dijo, cuando le piso haciéndole soltar todo.-

Las chicas, se echaron a reír.

** Nota: **Pensé que si todos odiaban a Umbridge esto se pondria divertido. En esta historia solo tomare tres partes de la cinco despues del principio: La parte de la pesadilla, la parte de Fred y George destrozando el despacho de la profesora y la lucha en el ministerio por la profecia. Soy buena, y les dejo un par de relatos mas.  
Ojala les gusten ;)  
Se me cuidan!


	36. Capitulo 36: Propósitos

Al día siguiente, durante los TIMOS no podía poner atención. El examen, duraría dos horas. Ya, había pasado una hora pero mi hoja seguía en blanco. Potter y yo, miramos a Umbridge al mismo tiempo. Quien se sentaba, en una silla frente a un reloj en péndulo hecho en madera. Para luego, volver a bajar la mirada hacia los pergaminos en blanco. Donde solamente, habíamos copiado las preguntas. Pero entonces, un ruido se escucho desde la puerta. Como, si algo o alguien intentara tirarla abajo. Por tanto,  
Umbridge se incorporo. Caminando, con dificultad con sus tacones hacia donde se encontraba la puerta.  
Abriéndola, de par en par. Pero, cuando nos volteamos todos los estudiantes al mismo tiempo no había nadie.  
Solamente, una luz relampagueo hasta su nariz y se la aparto con la mano. Hasta el momento, donde se elevo en el aire y exploto. Mientras, todos la seguían con la mirada...  
Entonces, Fred y George entraron al aula volando en sus escobas sobre los hombros de Umbridge. Quien se agacho. Mientras, todos se levantaban arrojando sus exámenes y empezaban a lanzarse cohetes artificiales muggles encantados entre los dos...  
Fred-: Bien, profesora... -rió.-  
Chocaron, sus manos entre ellos.  
A Draco, uno lo persigo hasta dejar su cara grabada en la pared y lo mismo sucedió con Crabbe y Goyle. Por tanto, no pude evitar reírme.  
George-: Estas listo, Fred? -le dijo, desde lo alto del techo.-  
Fred, le guiño un ojo. Fred-: Cuando, tu digas george! -exclamo.-  
Soltaron, uno al mismo tiempo. Y estalle a reír en carcajadas cuando se transformo en un dragón gigante que empezó a perseguir a Umbridge haciéndola correr hasta la salida. Donde, al explotar; tiro al suelo todas las reglas que la misma había mandado a colgar en la pared. Por tanto, las mismas cayeron al suelo haciendo gran estrépito mientras todos seguían a Fred y a George al pateo para seguir viendo su Show. Corrí, adelantándome hasta quedar entre Granger y Ron quienes me miraron. Sonriendo, mientras aplaudían.  
Pero, en un momento me bolete. Buscando, a Draco. Pero, vi a Potter caer al suelo. Como, si se desmayara. Pero, se quedo sentado sobre el. Bajando, la mirada...  
Me hice paso entre los demás, hasta acercarme a el y vi como sus ojos se tornaban húmedos. Cuando, soltaba unas lagrimas silenciosas. Por tanto, me agache donde había caído y cuando me miro yo me puse pálida como un fantasma...  
Potter-: Sirius... -murmuro.-  
Los demás, también se acercaron a el.  
Hermione-: que te pasa, Harry? -pregunto.-  
Pero, comenzó a correr hacia el castillo. Y en un ademan, comenzaron a seguirla. Por tanto, yo sin saber la razón lo hice. Solo sentía, como si debiera encontrarme allí.  
Potter-: Lo he visto... -dijo, mientras le seguíamos subiendo las escaleras.- Fue igual, que con el Señor Weasley .  
Pero esta vez, estoy seguro de que se encontraba en el departamento de misterios... -dijo, respirando entrecortadamente.-  
Yo, palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Que, cosa!? -exigi saber, gritando aquello enfadada.-  
Me miro, fríamente.  
Potter-: La profecía. -dijo, el.- No se lo que es, ni para que las quiere. Pero se, que tu profecia esta al dado de la mía y se que si bienes con nosotros solo nos causaras problemas... -empezó, a decir.-  
Pero, le pegue una fuerte cachetada.  
Anabelle-: Problemas, me has causado tu durante toda mi vida! Y yo jamas, me he quejado de nada! -grite.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Ron-: Si. Nosotros, también vamos. -finalizo, Ron.-  
El, les miro enfadado.  
Potter-: Es, peligroso! -murmuro.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Ron -: Como nada de lo que hicimos durante los cursos anteriores, fue peligroso... -murmuro.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Potter-: Esta vez, es diferente! Sirius, es la única familia que me queda, Ron. -le recordó.-  
Los amigos, se rieron entre ellos.  
Anabelle-: Olvidas, que es mi padrastro también? Crees, que no puedo ayudar? -exclame.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Potter-: Si el Señor Oscuro te ve... -empezó, a decir.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: De ser así, yo sabre que hacer. Por algo, soy una Snape. No? -pregunto.-  
Me miro, fijamente por un momento...  
Potter-: Bien... -dijo, finalmente.- Volviendo, a su subir escaleras...  
Potter-: Debemos, usar la conexciòn de polvos flue para ir al ministerio. -dijo, el.-  
Ahora, atrabancamos un corredor.  
Ron-: Pero, Como!? Umbridge, tiene todas las chimeneas vigiladas... -empezó a decir.-  
Pero cayo, mientras entrabamos a su despacho. Cerrando, la puerta tras nosotros.  
Potter-: Todas no... -dijo, agachándose frente a la chimenea de Umbridge.-  
Sacando, su varita. La, encendió...  
Potter-: Avisad a la orden si podéis... -murmuro.-  
Hermione, se arrodillo junto a el. Cuando, me acerque a ellos...  
Hermione-: Cuando, te va a entrar en la cabeza!? Estamos, juntos en esto! -grito.-  
Silencio...  
Umbridge-: eso... es, Cierto! -dijo, detrás nuestro.-  
Nos boletamos, hacia ella a la vez. Cuando, saco su varita. Como, yo no quería perder la mía no hice ningún movimiento.  
Anabelle-: profesora. -murmure.-  
Umbridge, vio que Draco se acercaba a ella...  
Draco-: Necesita algo, profesora? -pregunto.-  
Mientras, Crabbe y Goyle metian a Ginny, Dean, Neville Cho y Luna a la oficina tras su escritorio.  
Umbridge-: Señor Malfoy, ... Si! Llama, inmediatamente a Severus. Por, favor. -pidió.-  
Palidecí, cuando me vio entre ellos.  
Anabelle-: Draco, no le molestes por una tontería como esta. -pedí.-  
El, asintió.  
Draco-: Si, profesora... -dijo, con la vista aun fija en mi.-  
Y, se alejo por el corredor.  
Umbridge, tomando a Potter bruscamente desde el brazo le obligo a sentarse en una silla frente a ella y yo le mire preocupada. Cuando, apunto su varita hacia el.  
Umbridge-: Ivais, a ver a Dumbledore; no? -pregunto.-  
El, le miro fríamente.  
Potter-: no... -respondió.-  
En un tono aburrido. Pero, me sobresalte. Cuando, le dio una fuerte cachetada.  
Umbridge-: Mientes! -grito.-  
El, bajo la mirada...  
No importaba, cuanto dijera. Siempre, diría que mentía...  
Severus-: Me mando a llamar, Directora? -pregunto.-  
Palidecí. Cuando, me miro por un momento...  
Umbridge-: Snape, si... llego, la hora de las respuestas! Quieran dármelas, o no. -dijo, ella.-  
Como Dumbledore, ahora no se encontraba en el castillo; había quedado lamentablemente a cargo.  
Umbridge-: Ha traído, el _Verito-Acerum_? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Severus-: Temo, que usted agoto mis reservas. Interrogando, alumnos. Uso, el ultimo en la Señorita Chang ... -murmuro.-  
Potter, miro a su novia. Por, un momento. Pero después, volvió a bajar la mirada...  
Severus-: A menos, que quiera envenenarlo... y le aseguro que la comprendería, si quiere hacerlo... no puedo, ayudarla. -dijo, el.-  
Se estaba, por ir. Pero, se detuvo ante la puerta. Cuando, Potter le hablo.  
Potter-: Tiene, a Canuto! -empezó, a decir.- Ambos, están en el lugar que usted sabe... -dijo, con la voz quebrada.-  
Umbridge, le miro.

Umbridge-: Canuto!? Quien es, Canuto!? Que significa!? de que esta hablando; Snape!? -pregunto.-  
Severus, le miro despreciablemente...  
Severus-: ni, idea... -mintió.-  
Llendose.  
Y no solamente, yo lo note. Pero nadie, se atrevió a decir nada frente a Umbridge.

Umbridge-: No me dejas opcion, Potter. -dijo, caminando hasta su escritorio.-  
En, silencio.  
Umbridge-: Ya, que... esto, pone al ministerio en peligro... no, tengo... otra, alternativa... -dijo, nerviosamente.-  
Sacando su varita...  
Umbridge-: La _maldición Cruciatus_, te aflojara la lengua. -musito.-  
-: Eso, es ilegal! -dijimos, Granger y yo a la vez.-  
Por tanto, ambas bajamos la mirada.-  
Umbridge-: Cornelius... Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. -dijo, dando vuelta un retrato suyo sobre su escritorio.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Hermione-: Díselo, Harry! -grito.-  
Ella, la miro.  
Umbridge-: Decirme, que? -exclamo.-  
Le miro, enfadada.  
Hermione-: Si tu no le dices donde esta, lo haré yo. -agrego.-  
Umbridge, bajo su varita...  
Umbridge-: Donde, esta... Que!? -dijo.-  
Ahora, apuntándola hacia ella...  
Hermione-: El arma, secreta de Dumbledore. -dijo, ella.-  
Se fueron, con Umbridge y nos quedamos todos junto a Draco, Goyle y Crabbe.  
Draco-: Que haces ahí, Anne? -me pregunto.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Lo que tu, deberias. -murmure.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Draco-: Te darás cuenta, de que hay personas mejor que otras. -me, recordó.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Eso, deverias hacerlo tu. Ya me harte, de Umbridge! -murmure.-  
Draco, rió.  
Draco-: Lo dices solo, porque extrañas a tu padre como profesor de Defensa? -pregunto.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Puede, que si... -murmure.-  
Ron, saco algo desde su bolsillo. Unas, pastillas. Desde, una bolsa. La cual, se puso a abrir frente a Draco.  
Draco-: Que haces, Weasley!? -exclamo, quitandole la bolsa.-  
El, le miro enfadado. Extendiendo, su mano hacia el.  
Ron-: Duermevelas, tengo hambre! -se, quejo.-  
El, dio un dulce a sus amigos. Sirviéndose, otro.  
Draco-: No te hará engordar mas de lo que ya estas, Weasley? -murmuro.-  
Tragaron, sus dulces y empezaron a bajarse la bolsa.  
Cuando Crabbe y Goyle comenzaron a toser sonrió. E incluso, comenzó a toser Draco.  
Draco-: Que, les pasa.. -grito, a sus amigos.-  
Se pusieron, a vomitar en el piso...  
Ron-: Vamos! -grito.-  
Saltando el vomito, le tire algo al piso. Era, el antídoto.  
Anabelle-: lo siento, Draco. Pero recién podrás usarlo cuando termines de vomitar. -murmuro.- Te quedaras, aquí un par de horas. -tercie.-  
Luego, me fui con los demás.  
Dejamos, el castillo. Para, caminar por los pasillos hasta los peldaños. Donde, nos encontramos con los demás...  
Hermione-: Como os habéis, escapado vosotros!? -pregunto.-  
Ginny, sonrió.  
Ginny-: Pastillas, vomitivas. No fue, muy agradable. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Ron-: Les dije que tenia hambre, y que quería un dulce. Claro, que me dijeron que no y se las comieron todos ellos. -les, contó.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Hermione-: muy, ingenioso! -exclamo.-  
El pelirrojo, se sonrojo.  
Ron-: No es, la gran cosa... -musito.-  
Silencio.  
Neville-: Bien. Como, llegamos a londres? -pregunte.-  
Potter, les miro preocupado.  
Harry-: Escuchen... no es que no agradezca, todo lo que han hecho por mi... pero, no quiero meteros en mas líos. -dijo, el.-  
Neville, cruzo sus brazos.  
Neville-: El ejercito, de Dumbledore se creo para hacer algo bueno. O solo era un juego, para ti? -pregunto.-  
El, le miro. E iba, a decir algo pero Ron le interrumpió...  
Ron-: Tal vez, no debas hacer esto solo; amigo. -le recordó.-  
Nos quedamos, en silencio...  
Potter-: Bien. Como, llegamos a Londres? -pregunto.-  
Luna, sonrió.  
Luna-: Volando, claro. Podemos usar los _Thestals_. -nos, recordó.-  
Todos, corrimos hacia el bosque prohibido. Donde los _Thestals_ ya se encontraban esperándonos.  
Potter-: Realmente, quieres ayudarnos? -me pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Porque, me preguntas algo tan estúpido? -pregunte.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Potter-: Que dirá, tu padre si se entera? -quiso, saber.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: No me importa, lo que diga Severus. El, me perdonara. -dije, yo.-  
Entendió.  
Potter-: Bien... -murmuro.-  
Desgraciadamente, todos habían ya agarrado sus _Thestals_ y solo quedaba uno en donde nosotros dos iríamos.  
Porque, ya todos habían encontrado su respectiva pareja. Subimos, al mismo entonces finalmente.  
Cuando, todos alzamos vuelo hacia el ministerio lo hicimos. Siguiéndoles, por el aire.  
Anabelle-: Potter? -pregunte.-  
Silencio.  
Potter-: Eh? -murmuro.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: Porque tu, y mi padre se odian tanto? -quise, saber.-  
El, palideció.  
Potter-: Bueno, mi padre y el no se llevaban bien. -me explico.-  
Me quede, pensando...  
Anabelle-: Ah... -murmure.-  
Silencio.

-Mientras tanto, en el Departamento de Misterios se encontraba el Señor Oscuro . Junto, a Lucius. Frente,  
a una estantería donde había dos profecías en un estante. Una junto, a la otra donde claramente decían:  
Anabelle Snape y en la de al dado se leia en letras mucho mas claras Harry Potter.  
Lucius-: Realmente, es posible que mezcle las profesias Mi Señor? -pregunto.-  
El, soltó una carcajada macabra. Extendiendo, una mano hacia ambas...  
Una linea de oscuridad, las rodeo. Pero, aunque se acercaron la una a la otra la profecia de Anabelle choco con la de Potter cuando Voldemort las intento unir y nuevamente el resultado fue el mismo: Algo, inútil.  
Lord Voldemort-: dame, tiempo. -pidió.-  
Ahora, la linea de oscuridad rodeo completamente las profecías. Pero, la de Anabelle se razgo demasiado y si seguía forzándola mas terminaría por quebrarse. Por tanto, Voldemort con un movimiento de varita la reparo.  
Lord Voldemort-: Esto quiere decir, que podre hacerlo solo cuando ellos tomen sus profesas. Al sentir el tacto de sus manos, pensara el hechizo que esta es su voluntad y podre meterme en su mente por fin. -dijo, estallando en una macabra carcajada.  
Lucius, por primera vez se puso pálido. Mirando, la profecia de Anabelle. Cual destino, le esperaría a quien una vez había sido su hija junto a alguien como el?-

Torne, mi expresión seria.  
Potter-: Estas, bien? -pregunto, mientras entrabamos al salón de las profecías.-  
Por tanto, me quite la mano de la cabeza. Evitando, pensar en cuanto había visto.  
Anabelle-: Si... solo... -murmure.- tenemos que dividirnos. -sujetar.-  
Me separo de los demás, guiándome hacia un rincón.  
Potter-: Que te sucede!? -pregunte.-  
Entonces, le enseñe mi brazo izquierdo. Donde mi marca tenebrosa, se movía quemándome terriblemente...  
Anabelle-: Recuerda, que no quiero hacer esto. -dije, con la voz tan quebrada como temblorosa.- pero si logro, distraerlo un momento antes de que encuentren a Sirius... -empece, a decir.-  
Negó.  
Potter-: Es muy, peligroso... -chillo.-  
Silencio.  
Me cubrí, la marca tenebrosa nuevamente.  
Anabelle-: De todas formas, Mi Señor me esta llamando y si no voy me castigara. -murmure.-  
Entendió.  
Anabelle-: y sera, peor. -añadi.-  
Entendio.  
Potter-: Bien. Dire, a los demás que estas buscando a Sirius del otro lado. -dijo, el.-  
Asintiendo, me desaparecí. Apareciéndome, frente a Voldemort. A quien, hice una peque a reverencia cuando me acerque a el.  
Anabelle-: Me ha llamado, Mi Señor? -pregunto.-  
Me sorio.  
Lord Voldemort-: Si, Anabelle. Si. -murmuro.-  
Silencio.  
Lord Voldemort-: Quiero que tomes, tu profecia. Así, todos podremos, escuchar tu destino. -dijo, el.-  
Señalandola.  
La mire, con curiosidad. Adelantándome, hacia ella. Mi mano temblorosa, la tomo y la profecia dijo:  
-_El destino del único a quien ella no reconoce como su igual, se separaran. Porque los dos magos,_  
_elijaran maestros distintos. Ella, le sera fiel hasta el final y el elijara el camino del bien y ambos se volverán finalmente enemigos. Ella, es una parte muy importante del Se ..._ -iba, diciendo la profecia.-  
Pero, Lord Voldemort le empujo...  
La profecia, resbalo desde las manos de la joven y cayo hasta hacerse añicos en el suelo. Por tanto, la joven se incorporo rápidamente...  
Anabelle-: Mi Señor, yo... lo siento muchísimo... -murmure.-  
El, no hizo nada.  
Cuando creyó, que le castigaría.  
Lord Voldemort-: Cambio, de planes... -murmuro, intercambiando una mirada con Lucius.-  
Voldemort, soltó una carcajada macabra.  
Lord Voldemort-: Me adentrare, en su mente. -replico, mirándole.- Anabelle, guiarles hasta aquí. -ordeno.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Si, si. Mi, Señor. -respondí, como pude.- Me desaparecí. Dirigiéndome, hacia donde se encontraban los demás.  
Anabelle-: Potter... en un lugar, pone tu nombre. -tartamudee.-  
Le guié hasta allí, y el se encontró con su profecia. Cuando la tomo todos, escuchamos:  
-_El único con poder, para derrotar al Se se acerca... y el Se lo reconocerá como su igual. Pero el tendrá un poder que el Se no, conoce. Una joven de la misma sangre,_  
_puede ser de gran ayuda... Pero ninguno de los dos, vivirá mientras el otro siga con vida_.-  
Hubo, un silencio en general y se escucharon pasos acercándose...  
Yo, los reconocí sin ninguna dificultad. Mientras, todos se boletaban hacia el y apuntaban hacia el las varitas. Potter, se puso delante de todos nosotros y hizo lo mismo.  
Potter-: Donde, esta Sirius? -pregunto.- Se acerco, mas a nosotros...  
Lucius-: Potter, ya deberias aprender la diferencia... entre, los sueños y la realidad... -murmuro, sacándose la mascara.-  
Con la varita, y yo me puse pálida. Apuntando, desde mi mano temblorosa la mía directamente hacia su corazón.  
Lucius-: Viste solo, lo que el señor tenebroso quiso que vieras. Ahora, dame la profecia... -ordeno, extendiendo su mano hacia el.-  
Yo, le mire enfadada.  
Potter-: La romperé, si se acerca... -murmuro.-  
Escuche a Bellatrix reírse. Mientras, se acercaba hacia nosotros... riendo. Como, era habitual.  
Bellatrix-: El sabe... como, jugar... el lindo, y pequeño... bebe. Potter... -dijo, centrando los ojos al mirarle.- Neville, se adelanto.  
Neville-: Bellatrix, Lestrange? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Bellatrix-: Neville, Lombotong no? -pregunto.- Que tal, mama y papa? -replico, en un tono burlón.-  
Le tembló, la mano...  
Neville-: Mejor ahora, que los vengare... -murmuro, apuntando su varita hacia ellos.-  
E iba, a decir un hechizo pero Potter se lo impidió y Lucius retuvo a Bellatrix.  
Lucius-: Cálmate, Bella. El, no es lo importante en este momento... -dijo, mirándome despreciablemente.-  
Ella, le imito.  
Bellatrix-: Lucius, tiene, razón! -dijo, arrastrando y canturreando las palabras.- Que haces entre ellos,  
Anne!? No te da, vergüenza... traicionar, a nuestro Señor así!? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: Y a ti, no te da vergüenza... andar con un mortifago -dije, acentuando aquella palabra.- de tan baja, categoría como el? -murmure, en un tono burlón.-  
Mirando, mal a Lucius de piez a cabeza y los demás rieron a mis espaldas. Porque, ellos lo savian todo.  
Bellatrix-: Te atreves, a decir algo así!? Crucio... -grito, apuntando la varita hacia mi.-  
Y estaba por darme, pero Potter apunto su varita hacia ella. Interponiéndose, en el hechizo que me había enviado.  
Potter-: Protego! -grito, respirando entrecortadamente.- Nadie, mas morirá por mi! -grito.- Donde, esta Sirius!? -repitió.-  
Lucius, rió.  
Lucius-: Como dije... viste solo, lo que el Señor Tenebroso quiso que vieras... -murmuro.- Ahora, entréganos la profecia. -repitió.-  
Avanzando, hacia el...  
Potter-: Porque Voldemort, necesitaba que yo la tomara!? -pregunto.-  
Bellatrix, bajo su varita. Ahora, apuntándola hacia el.  
Bellatrix-: Te atreves, a pronunciar su nombre? -murmuro.- Sangre, sucia maldito! -grito, ahora.-  
Lucius, le miro...  
Lucius-: Tranquila... solo tiene curiosidad, Verdad? -murmuro.- Las profecías solo pueden ser tomadas, por las personas hacia las cuales han sido hechas. -tercio.- Lo que es una suerte, para ti... -murmuro.-  
Comenzando, a avanzar hacia el...  
Lucius-: Nunca te has preguntado, cual es la razón de la conexión entre tu y el Señor Tenebroso ? -pregunto.- Porque no pudo matarte cuando apenas eras... un niño? -murmuro.- No quieres saber, el secreto... de tu cicatriz? -dijo, deteniéndose frente a el.-  
Le mire, preocupada. Luego, mire la profecia en su mano. Como, no se daba cuenta de que era falsa!? Como, no podía notar que hace rato había robado la verdadera como Mi Señor me ordeno y que la había reducido y guardado en la mesita común de la sala del castillo enviándola así con un encantamiento!? Me pareció tan patético, por parte de Lucius. Tan, patético... que no notara que era una copia! que hubiera reído, de no ser porque la situación no era para reír.  
Si aceptaba, si se daría cuenta.  
Lucius-: Las respuestas están ahí, Potter. En, tu mano. -murmuro.- Todo lo que debe hacer, es dármela. -exclamo.-  
y conocerás, la verdad. -dijo, el.-  
Para intentar, convencerlo. Aunque yo savia, que aunque aceptara jamas se lo diría.  
Mire, a mi al rededor...  
Otros mortifagos encapuchados, comenzaron a rodearnos. Pero me sorprendió, no ver a Severus entre ellos...  
Potter-: He esperado catorce años, para esto... -murmuro.-  
Lucius, sonrió.  
Lucius-: Lo, se... -murmuro.-  
Pero su sonrisa se desvaneció, cuando Potter negó con la cabeza.  
Potter-: Puedo, esperar un poco mas... -murmuro.-  
Apuntando, hacia el nuevamente su varita con mas firmeza.  
Potter-: Ahora! -grito.-  
Le imite.  
Potter-: Desmaium! -grito.-  
Los demás, gritamos a coro:  
-: Desmaium! -gritamos a la vez.-  
Y como no reaccionaba, Potter me tomo la mano y empezamos a correr...  
Doblamos por un corredor, pero Lucius nos corto el camino. Volviendo, a extender su mano hacia nosotros.  
Aunque, Potter tiro desde mi brazo y corrimos en el otro sentido. Hasta, que nos separamos sin querer...  
Anabelle-: la puerta... -dije, respirando entrecortadamente.- esta detrás de la tercera... -murmure.- estantería... -gemí.-  
El, asintió.  
Potter-: Bien, hay que buscar a los demás! -dijo, el.-  
Asentí.  
Pero, no fue necesario. Porque casi nos chocamos todos cuando caminábamos por la tercera estantería y yo suspire aliviada.  
Ron-: Estan, bien? -pregunto, mirandonos de uno en uno.-  
Asentimos, a la vez.  
Potter-: Anabelle, ha encontrado la puerta. -dijo, el.-  
Hermione, me miro con desconfianza. Pero no dijo nada.  
Ron-: Bien. Salgamos, de aquí... hay que regresar al castillo! -anuncio.-  
Todos, asentimos y nos dirigíamos a la puerta pero un mortifago nos cerro el paso y otro se colo detrás nuestro.  
Neville-: _Petrificus Totalus_! -exclamo.-  
Luna, sonrió. Cuando el Mortifago, cayo al piso y se quedo completamente inmóvil...  
Luna-: bien hecho, Neville... -le halago.- Comenzamos, a correr hacia la puerta y todos caímos hacia un vació...  
Hermione-: _Aresto, momentum_! -grito.-  
Todos, quedamos suspendidos en el aire. Con las manos, caidas hacia ambos costados y yo las extendí hacia delante. Soltando, a Potter. Por, fin. Cuando, caímos.  
Anabelle-: Misterios, eh? -me mofe.-  
Incorporándome, y sacudiéndome el polvo de mi túnica de Slytherin. (Yo, era la única quien se encontraba con su uniforme escolar).  
Ron-: Si que le queda el nombre, No, Snape? -dijo, poniéndose en acuerdo conmigo.-  
Reímos.  
Pero, yo me quede mirando...

Anabelle-: Que, es eso? -murmure.-  
Acercándome, a un arco. Desde, donde pude ver claramente un velo transparente. Desde, donde escuchaba voces...  
Potter, y Luna se acercaron a mi.  
Potter-: Que, es ese velo? -pregunto, ahora parándose al dado mio.-  
Hermione, miro en esa dirección.  
Hermione-: Es solo un arco, Harry. -murmuro.- chicos, salgamos de aquí... -nos, recordó.-  
Palidecí.  
Luna-: yo, también los veo... -murmuro.-  
Acercándose a nosotros dos. Y estaba, por tocar el velo. Cuando, escuchamos a los mortifagos reírse y una sombra negra nos hizo a los tres caernos al suelo. Fue, tan solo por un momento antes de caerme.  
Pero sentí la mano, de Mi Señor empujarme al suelo. Cuando, lo estuve por tocar con el dedo indice y entonces caí hacia atrás. Donde, entre las sombras vi a Potter en el suelo. Luchando, por sostener la profecia. Mientras, yo hacia un esfuerzo por levantarme. Pero, su mano sobre mi hombro me lo impedía.  
Y me dijo, en un acentuado parceld que ni Potter llego a comprender entre el ruido de los demás:  
Lord Voldemort-: _Si me ves... has como si me odiaras, Anabelle_... -murmuro.-  
Luego, me soltó. Y me incorpore. Con cierta, dificultad. Bueno, eso no seria tan difícil. Porque, aunque no tenia nada en contra de el aunque hubiera matado a mi madre... sus métodos, era algo que detestaba profundamente.  
Mire, a mi al rededor.  
Solo, yo y Potter quedábamos el pie.  
El, quien tenia el duplicado de la profecia y yo quien había robado la verdadera y la había enviado a su dormitorio en el castillo.  
Mire, a los demás mortifagos. Quienes, rodeándonos en un circulo apuntaban sus varitas a cada uno de los demás y yo me quede completamente inmóvil.  
Mientras, Lucius se acercaba a nosotros.  
Lucius-: De verdad... creías... has sido tan ingenuo como para pensar... que unos críos, tendríais alguna opción contra nosotros? -murmuro.- Señalando a sus compañeros. Y Bellatrix no dejaba de sonreír. Apuntando, a Neville su varita.  
Se acerco, entonces a nosotros. Ayudándose para caminar, con su bastón.  
Lucius-: Te lo voy a poner, mas sencillo Potter. Dame, la profecia o contempla como mueren tus amigos... -murmuro.-  
Miro, a los demás por un momento y yo me puse pálida.  
Neville-: No se la des, Harry! -grito.-  
Bellatrix, le agarro con mas fuerza. Apuntando, con mayor brusquedad la varita en su cuello.  
Bellatrix-: Shh! -murmuro.-  
Luego, miro a Ron, quien negaba. Y a Hermione, quien aunque también negó poniéndose en acuerdo con Neville temblaba de pies a cabeza.  
Ahora, Lucius se encontraba frente a Potter y extendía su mano frente a nosotros dos. Yo, le mire con desprecio. Mientras, el le entregaba la profecia. Pero en el momento, en que respiro un resplandor plateado se apareció detrás suyo y mire confundida a dos personas que se aparecieron detrás de el.  
Severus Snape, se había aparecido detrás de Lucius junto a Sirius Black y aquella imagen entraba con dificultad en la cabeza de todos los presentes como real...  
Sirius-: Oye... -murmuro.-  
Se boleto, hacia el.  
Sirius-: Deja en paz, a mis ahijados... -murmuro, dándole una fuerte piña en el rostro.-  
Que hizo, que cayera al suelo y dejara caer su profecia al suelo (O mas bien el duplicado) hasta hacerse a icos.  
Severus-: Esto, es lo único que has hecho bien en tu vida; Black. -murmuro.-  
Tomándome, desde el brazo y Sirius empujo a Potter hasta una piedra...  
Sirius-: escuchen... quiero que tomen a los demás, y salgan de aquí. -murmuro.- Nunca creí que diría, esto. Pero con Severus y los demás nos encargaremos de esto. -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Potter-: Que!? No... .-murmuro.- Me quedo, contigo. -dijo el.-  
Dumbledore, miro a Severus a lo lejos...  
Dumbledore-: Severus! -grito.- ayúdame, con esto. -pidió.-  
Seis mortifagos, rodeaban a Dumbledore y el me miro preocupado por un momento.  
Severus-: Quédate aquí, Anabelle. -pidió.-  
Desapareciendose, para aparecerse junto al director.  
Potter-: Harry... Anabelle... lo han hecho, maravillosamente. Pero ahora, déjenme terminar a mi. -murmuro.-  
Mire, a Lucius apuntar su varita hacia el... E inmediatamente, nos incorporamos los tres al mismo tiempo.  
Lucius-: Black! -grito.-  
Empezamos, a lanzarnos hechizos. Yo y Potter intentábamos atacarle y yo reí ante su ojo morado sangrante.  
(_Lo que le permitía, ver con dificultad por suerte_). Porque aunque era un cobarde, solamente yo savia realmente cuan bueno era en los hechizos oscuros.  
Anabelle-: Cuidado.. -murmure.-  
Potter, se agacho y uno de mis hechizos le hizo un corte muy profundo en la mejilla izquierda de Lucius que le distrajo lo suficiente como para que Potter le quitara la varita con un _expelliarmus_. La siguió, con la mirada rodar hasta los pies de Hermione para su vergüenza...  
Sirius-: Bien hecho, James... -le grito, a Potter.-  
Entonces, empujo a Lucius con un encantamiento hacia atrás...  
Dumbledore, le ato y le envió a Azkaban. Por tanto, los mortifagos que rodeaban a el y que rodeaban a Severus se alejaron...  
Pero Bellatrix, se apareció detrás de Sirius cuando se boleto para sonreirle sondearle a Potter y el le sonrió...  
Bellatrix-: _Avada, Kedabra_... -grito, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo.-  
Y nuestras, sonrisas se desvanecieron. Cuando, vimos su expresión ensombrecerse y su cuerpo fue arrastrado dentro del velo. Hasta mezclarse con el y desaparecer. El, grito mientras Bellatrix reía, y le miro de reojo después de irse por un corredor...  
Entonces, aunque Remus le sostuvo le soltó y corrió hacia ella hasta seguirla...  
Yo, iva a hacer lo mismo. Pero, Severus me tomo desde el brazo...  
Severus-: Anabelle, Déjale... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí. Deteniéndome, y fue Dumbledore quien le siguió. Mientras, los demás le seguían dentro.  
Severus-: Esa batalla, no nos pertenece. Al menos, no ahora. -me, recordó.-  
La orden, se reunió ante el velo y Remus intentaba tranquilizarse mientras Tonks intentaba hacerle reaccionar...  
Anabelle-: si... -murmure.-  
Ver a todos llorando así, me hizo recordar que tenia la profecia verdadera en el bolsillo. Junto, a la mía. Entonces, le mire preocupada. Pero, las saque desde mi bolsillo.  
Severus-: Que, has... -empezó, a decir.-  
Cuando, las deje caer al suelo.  
Anabelle-: Así, esta mejor. -murmure.-  
La había vuelto a enviar a mi bolsillo, segundos antes con un movimiento de varita...  
Entonces, nos abrazamos. Sin preocuparnos, porque los demás se encontraran llorando. Sin seguir,  
a los otros quienes iban a ayudar a su amigo. Sin soltar lagrimas silenciosas, porque Black hubiera muerto. Dejandoles, solos en su batalla. Porque, si hubiéramos llorado nuestras lagrimas no hubieran sido nada sinceras...

** Nota: **Que os parece? Os, gusto? Bien, se que lo estoy dejando con mucha intriga y que parecere insencible por lo de Black. Pero, es que los Snape jamas se llevaran con los Black aunque si admito que siento pena por Potter. Pero si lo admitiera, entonces estaria distorcionando totalmente los personajes.  
- Porque Dumbledore odia tanto a Anabelle? Porque, elijio destruir las profecias a saver?  
Porque, Severus esta tan... distante?  
Todo eso lo explicare ahora si en los proximos capitulos y luego empezaremos con el sexto y el septimo curso. Que es la segunda parte de este fick y que es el proposito de esta fick centrarse en ellos.  
Saludos a todos, y gracias a los que pasan a leer ;) 


	37. Capitulo 37: El Verdadero Lineaje

** Nota:** Aquí, se explican muchas cosas. Espero, les guste ;) dedicado a todos los que pasan a leer ;)

Cuando regresamos al castillo, Potter se encerro en su habitacion. Mientras, me llamaba a su officina el director Dumbledore. Por tanto, aunque esto me sorprendio me encamine hacia alli. Ya que, si me llamaba devia ser por algo importante.

Mientras tanto, todos los mortifagos se encontraban reunidos ante una mesa redonda. Lord, Voldemort se sentó en la silla principal y ahora miro a sus mas fieles seguidores entre los que se encontraban: Bellatrix Lestrange en la silla a la izquierda del Señor Malfoy . Nancy Malfoy, a su lado y dos mortifagos encapuchados en los restantes asientos. A su derecha, se sentaba Severus Snape y otros encapuchados ocupaban en los asientos restantes de esa mesa las otras sillas.  
Lord Voldemort-: Os habéis preguntado... Cual es la razón, de que les haya traído aquí; verdad? -pregunto.-  
Los demás, asintieron.  
Lord Voldemort-: Como sabréis, recientemente se creía que... Anabelle, era hija de Lucius Malfoy. Pero, en realidad es la hija de Lilly Potter y de Severus Snape. -dijo, el.-  
Hubo, un murmullo en general.  
Lord Voldemort-: Si bien, os he contado de la existencia de los Horrocrux's y todos aquí sabemos que los _horrocrux's_ contienen fragmentos de mi alma... me he enterado, luego de leer la profecia de Potter cuando la ha tomado a escondidas en el Departamento de Misterios que el y Anabelle son los últimos fragmentos.  
-explico.-  
Silencio...  
Severus-: Como... dice, Mi Señor ? -pregunto.-  
El, le miro seriamente.  
Lord Voldemort-: En el cementerio, No les he dicho como perdí realmente, mis poderes? -murmuro.-  
Cuando, Lilly Potter se sacrifico para salvar la vida de su hijo. El hechizo, reboto en el porque utilizo M_agia Ancestral_ para proteger al muchacho. Es algo, que debí haber previsto. Pero un error, que no volveré a cometer. -murmuro.-  
Recordando, su pregunta.  
Lord Voldemort-: Una noche antes, de que llevaras a tu hija a la mansion Malfoy... Severus. -dijo, sonriendo cruelmente.- Me pareció lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser quien cargara la parte mas importante de mi alma. -explico, Lord Voldemort a los presentes.- Por tanto, cuando mate a la nana que le cuidaba la mitad de mi alma... fue guardada, en _Anabelle Snape_. -dijo, el.-  
Severus, Snape no daba crédito a cuanto se encontraba escuchando. Su rostro, se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva y recordó el momento en que impidió que Anabelle tocara el velo...  
Lord Voldemort-: Si dividí mi alma, en siete pedazos. -explico.- Pero antes de hacer eso, dividí mi alma en dos y esa mitad recayó en ella hasta sellarse por completo. Por lo tanto, los seis _horrocrux's_ restantes serian los que menos daño lograran hacerme si son destruidos por Dumbledore y entonces Anabelle tendrá que ser quien resista lo suficiente como para que en el ultimo segundo de la lucha que tendremos Potter y yo pueda matarlo. -murmuro.-

Bellatrix, le miro confundida.  
Bellatrix-: Tan, útil es esa inútil!? -murmuro, celosa.-  
Esto, le dio tiempo a Severus de calmarse.  
Lord Voldemort-: Si. -anuncio, el.- Anabelle, es el mortifago mas fiel de todos nosotros. -se, mofo.-  
Mientras, todos los presentes reían irónicamente.  
Lord Voldemort-: Y ya que no lo sabe, os pido que... la vigileis. Regresa, al castillo Severus y dime lo que esta pasando. -anuncio.- Severus, no tenia fuerzas para contestar. Por tanto, se apareció en su despacho y respirando entrecortadamente por la ira dio un fuerte golpe a la pared...  
Pero entonces, cuando estuvo por llorar otra vez... mirar la fotografía que había tirado al suelo (_Ya que se había descolgado desde la pared, cuando la había golpeado_) recordó que había prometidose a si mismo no volver a hacerlo jamas. Aunque, debiera hacer todo solo.  
La única fotografía, donde el se encontraba junto a Lilly que tenia...

Anabelle-: Como, dice!? -grito, Anabelle.- Tomando otro objeto de la oficina del director, y arrojándolo al suelo. Era, un _mediumtador_. (_Para,_  
_conversar con los fantasmas -de oro-_) Savia que debía ser muy especial para el si lo tenia directamente sobre su escritorio. Pero Dumbledore, se limito a pasearse nerviosamente por la habitación. Hasta, encontrarse nuevamente frente a ella.  
Dumbledore-: Que tu eres el _Horrocrux_, que conecta con el alma de Voldemort. -murmuro. Repitiéndolo.-  
Le mire, desde mis ojos húmedos. Odiándome a mi misma, por tener que cargar con el alma del hombre que destruyo la vida de mi madre y por tanto también la de la persona que amaba...  
Dumbledore-: Tu, Anabelle... Dime, Nunca te has preguntado porque hablabas lengua _Parseld_? O... Porque preferías estar en Slytherin, cuando tu destino estaba en Gryfflindor como el sombrero seleccionador te ha dicho hace tiempo? -murmuro.- O, Porque has sido la única estudiante en siglos que ha logrado ganar el premio a Mejor Estudiante de La Casa cuando solo el mismo Voldemort pudo ganarlo una vez? -murmuro.- tu personalidad es identica a la suya. Pero, con dos diferencias muy notables que antes de intentar conocerte mejor no hubiera entendido; Anabelle. -me, explico.-  
Palidecí.  
Cuando, se acerco a mi. Hasta dejar, caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho...  
Dumbledore-: Tu si eres capaz, de Amar Anabelle y tu si puedes llorar frente a alguien por algo que te da pena. -murmuro.- Te odiaba al principio porque creía que eras como el y porque no podía soportar llevarme bien con alguien quien guardara algo que detestaba tanto como su alma. -explico, el director.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Dumbledore-: Y de nuevo, debo disculparme. Es cierto, que corrías mas peligro que Potter y yo no lo pude ver. Pensé, que el debía ser mi única prioridad. Cuando en realidad debía tener en cuenta que los dos estaban centrados en la misma situación y solamente pude abrir los ojos cuando todo se desmorono en cuarto año. Fue cuando empece a comprenderlo, pero no quería asimilarlo y tampoco me detuve a preguntarte si servirle era algo que quisieras hacer o no. -dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos.- Lo siento, mucho Anabelle. -dijo, el.-  
Torne, mi expresión seria.  
Anabelle-: Cree que yo y mi padre queremos esto? El, tendrá sus razones para haberse metido en ello al principio y créame que las desconozco. Pero después de ver cuales son sus métodos... Cree que alguien con un poco de sentido común, eligiria estar en su bando? Para demostrar, que esta de acuerdo con esos ideales? -murmure.-  
Dumbledore, asintió.  
Dumbledore-: Lo, entiendo. La idea, es atractiva de una forma figurada. Pero no es lo mismo vivirla y sentirla. -dijo, ahora.-  
Asentí.  
Dumbledore-: Pero creo, que aunque odie admitirlo el también lo necesitaba. -dijo, el director.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Necesitar... -tercie.-  
Entrecerrando, los ojos...  
Dumbledore-: Si. Alguien que pudiera llorar por el y alguien quien pudiera amar. Alguien, en quien pudiera depositar esos sentimientos que tanto le estorbaban. Para poder llevar, a cabo su misión y así poder ser completamente inmortal. Pero a veces, quien termina obteniendo la inmortalidad termina siendo el mas débil y quien logra enfrentarse a sus sentimientos con tanta valentía como tu... es quien al final, logra conocer todos sus propósitos. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Pero mi sonrisa, se desvaneció enseguida.  
Anabelle-: Severus, lo sabe? -pregunte.-  
El, torno su expresión seria.  
Dumbledore-: Si. -dijo, el.- El, me pidió que te lo dijera. Porque, se sentía incapaz de hacerlo el mismo. Pero aun así, fue cuando pensaba en pedir su permiso para decírtelo... -dijo, el.-  
Solté, unas lagrimas silenciosas...  
Anabelle-: debe... debe... sentirse, terrible... -murmure.-  
El, asintió. Acompañandome fuera de la oficina.  
Dumbledore-: Pero, no creas que todo esto es tu culpa. Anabelle... iré, a hablar con Potter. -murmuro.-  
Mientras, abandonaba la oficina.

Quería, estar sola. Pero al mismo tiempo, necesitaba verle. Aunque no savia, si era mi compania exactamente la que el prefería en momentos como esos.  
No pude concentrarme, en ninguna de mis clases (_Como siempre, me pasaba cuando tenia algo en la cabeza_) y Draco reclamaba mi atención en sus platicas conmigo varias veces pero no obtenía resultados. Yo, no respondía.  
Ni, copiaba.  
Hasta que en la clase de _Transformaciones_, nadie me aviso que estaba por tocar el timbre y Minerva se acerco a mi. Mirandome, preocupada.  
Minerva-: Señorita Snape ? -murmuro.- Se encuentra, bien? -pregunto, preocupada la profesora.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: si... si, enseguida me voy. -dije, yo.-  
Cuando hasta la profesora, abandono el salón y entonces yo me deje caer sobre mi pupitre. Sin poder evitar, llorar...  
Draco-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Yo, me senté. Secándome, las lagrimas con la manga...  
Anabelle-: Yo... digo, estoy bien. Ya... ya, voy... -murmure.-  
El, me miro preocupado.  
Draco-: Se que no lo estas, Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Nuestras miradas, se encontraron por un momento... Coji mis cosas, levantandome y estaba dispuesta a irme. Pero, cuando iba a decir algo que le hiriera lo suficiente como para que me dejara en paz todo el día no pude evitar llorar de nuevo...  
Pero entonces, cuando mis ojos se tornaron húmedos de nuevo, el me abrazo. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo y no pude evitar devolverle el abrazo. Mientras, dejaba caer una mano sobre mis cabellos...  
Anabelle-: Es que... -murmure, entre llantos.- me he enterado de... -murmure.-  
Pero, no pude terminar la frase. Draco, no savia nada sobre lo de mi _Lineaje de Sangre con Potter_. Ni tampoco savia nada sobre cuanto me habia dicho Dumbledore acerca del Señor Oscuro . Esa, misma tarde.  
Draco-: Anabelle... Es por lo del Señor Oscuro verdad? -murmuro, a mi oído.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -murmure.- Como, lo sabes? -murmure.-  
El, me miro fijamente.  
Draco-: Dumbledore, me lo explico esta mañana y me dijo que te lo diría porque Severus se lo había pedido. -murmuro.-  
Escuchar, su nombre no me hizo sentir mejor.  
Me aparte, bruscamente de el y saque un pañuelo desde mi bolsillo. Para, secarme el rostro...  
Draco-: Creo, que hoy deberíamos hacer algo que nos aleje de todo esto. -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Como, que!? -murmure.- Todo lo que hago, tarde o temprano me lo recuerda. -murmure.-  
El, me sonrió. Pero, su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida. Pareciendo, comprender cuanto decía.  
Pero, sin embargo pasamos el resto del día juntos. Divagando, por el _callejón Diagon_ y riendo al recordarnos anécdotas de cuando eramos ni os y eso me divirtió. Compramos, algunos dulces por el camino y cuando regresamos al castillo nos dirigimos hacia las playas rocosas del Lago Negro. Donde,  
nos sentamos junto a un roble. Mientras, comíamos dulces y reíamos. Mientras el,  
arrojaba piedras a los pies de los pájaros que se acercaban a nosotros. Señalándolos, de tanto en tanto.

Anabelle-: lo, siento. Draco. -murmure.-  
El, me miro confundido. Dejando, de reír repentinamente y bajo la mano con la que se alaba a una de las aves que se había atontado.  
Draco-: Porque, te disculpas? -me, pregunto.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Por causarte, tantos problemas con Lucius estos días. -murmure.-  
Se quedo, en silencio por un momento.  
Draco-: Quería ayudarte. Yo era, quien quería ayudarte a ti. Así que no debes, sentirte culpable solo porque a el no le parezca. -me explique.-  
Nos quedamos en silencio, por un momento.  
Draco, ahora sonrió.

Draco-: Al menos, ya has dejado de llorar.. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Es que... cuando me he enterado, varias cosas pasaron por mi cabeza a la vez y me di cuenta de algo. -murmure.-  
Arrojando, una piedra al lago negro. Que se huido, detrás de un muelle a lo lejos.  
Hasta, perderse de vista.  
Anabelle-: Siempre, pensé que odiaba a Lilly. -me explique.- No solamente porque, era la persona a quien Severus había Amado antes que yo. Si no, porque pensaba que ella era la razón por la que el quería estar conmigo. Porque quería tratarme, como su re-emplazo y yo nunca quise ser el re-emplazo de Lilly. -murmure.-  
Tornando, mi expresión seria.  
Anabelle-: Pero, durante el baile me aseguro que no era así. Que aunque me Amaba yo era todo lo contrario a ella y que eso era lo que le gustaba de mi.  
-me, explique.-  
El, jugaba a hundir una piedra en la arena distraidamente.  
Anabelle-: Lo que quiero decir, Draco... -empece, a decir.- Es que esa era la razón por la que admiraba a Voldemort. Creía, que como el era quien le había matado yo debía seguirlo. Porque solo después de que la matara yo había podido tener la oportunidad de saber lo que significaba Amar a alguien de verdad y nadie en mi vida me hizo sentir como el. Pero... ahora me doy cuenta de que me equivoque. Me doy cuenta, de que odie a la persona equivocada.  
De que el único que me impidió ser feliz siempre, era Voldemort. Porque, por mi Lineaje complicado de Sangre yo debia soportar a Lucius para huir de el y ese tiempo que Severus y yo hemos perdido es algo que nada nos lo podrá hacer recuperar y se que es la razón de que nos estemos distanciando ahora.  
-me explique.-  
Bajando, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Y mas, después de lo que se ha enterado... -tercie.-  
El, me miro seriamente...  
Draco-: Nadie, te culpa de nada. Pero, Como lo sabrás, si no se lo preguntas? -me dijo, ahora.-  
Palidecí.  
Draco-: En lo personal, creo que el te esta evitando porque piensa que tu eres quien le odiara a el. Por haberte, intentado ocultar todo eso. Por no haberte podido proteger, como debía sea por lo que fuera. O porque piensa, que tu eres quien ya no quiere hablarle mas luego de lo que te has enterado. Pero, hay algo que te pasa... en este momento, Que solamente, te dejara tranquila si escuchas algo de el, verdad? Porque, aunque me lo cuentes a mi estoy ayudándote en nada. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: No. Me diste, ánimos. -murmure.-  
Arrebatandole la bolsa con dulces...  
Draco-: Eu!? -se quejo.-  
Palidecí. Sonriendole. Mirándole, inocentemente.  
Anabelle-: Lo siento, pero cuando estoy nerviosa como. -tercie.-  
Llevandome, la bolsa de caramelos extensibles con sabor a frutilla.  
Draco-: Bien... -dijo, riendo.- iré a ver a Pansy que me matara porque la he dejado tirada por ahí. -musite.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Si, mejor regresemos con nuestra pareja habitual! -me, burle.- Esto, es raro! -grite.-  
Riendo, cada quien se fue con su respectiva pareja.  
A discutir, con ella cuanto debía discutir.

Al parecer, podía hacer cualquier cosa menos encontrar a Severus en el castillo a las 5: 30 A.m durante la tarde. Algunos, reían porque para encontrarle recorrí varias veces los mismos sitios del castillo treinta veces por lo menos (_Y no solo, fue literalmente_) y estaba en eso, cuando choque con el.  
Dumbledore-: Ah, Anabelle... -murmuro, el.- Si buscas al profesor Snape, ha ido a pasearse por los jardines esa tarde... -murmuro.-  
Ron, rió detrás mio.  
Ron-: Snape, hace eso? -pregunto.-  
Pero, le ignore. Molestándome, en empujarle cuando pase a su lado y heche a correr hacia el único lugar en los jardines donde se me ocurrió que podía estar. Que era un lugar, a donde incluso yo solía ir cuando no me encontraba de humor. Pero, aquella situación era completamente distinta a las que debimos enfrentar anteriormente y yo tenia una idea en mente que quería consultar con el.  
En efecto, se encontraba en el roble donde había conocido a Lilly. Sentado, en una de las ramas y se sobresalto cuando me vio...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.- Perdóname. Pensé, que era alguno de mis estúpidos estudiantes y me estaba por desaparecer... -murmuro.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Nunca, le había visto así. Su expresión, se había convertido en una mascara y le notaba extra amente tenso pese a su reputación y entonces se me ocurrió que como yo necesitaría un respiro de ella y mi idea, tal vez podría animarle o aterrarle tanto como animarle.  
Me senté, junto a el en silencio y los dos contemplamos el _Lago Negro_ por un momento. Hasta, que yo lo rompi.  
Anabelle-: He... hablado, con Dumbledore. -empece, a decir.- y me lo ha contado todo. -murmure.- Palideciendo. -  
Anabelle-: No estoy enfadada, de que le hayas pedido que me lo dijera. -murmure.- Pero, hay algo que me preocupa. -murmure.-  
El, me miro seriamente por un momento...  
Severus-: No te odio, Anabelle. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Por un momento, creí haber escuchado mal. Tenia razones suficientes para odiarme:  
-_Yo había cargado todo ese tiempo con la parte del alma mas importante de la persona que odiaba y el no lo había sabido hasta ese momento. La parte, del alma de la persona que había matado a la primera mujer que Amo y que le había arruinado la vida_.-  
Anabelle-: Que... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Nos miramos a los ojos, un infinito segundo.  
Severus-: Prometí, que solamente tu conocerías mi lado bueno Recuerdas?  
-murmuro.- Es algo que me es difícil de hacer, con cualquier persona que no seas tu y eso es porque te Amo. -repitió.-  
Cuando escuche esas palabras, fue como si mi mente se aclarara por completo de una vez por todas y mi ser entero se tranquilizo hasta tal punto que al menos consiguió dejar de temblar y de llorar y calmarse.  
Para enfrentar, esa difícil situación en la que se encontraba...  
Severus-: Pero nunca me imagine, que... era cierto, lo que decía tu profecia. No quería escuchar la situación, y la ignore. Hace mucho tiempo antes de que tu la tomaras, yo lo he hecho cuando debí dejarla donde estaba antes de que rompieras la tuya y la de Potter. -me, explico.-  
Lo, entendí.  
Severus-: Y quiero, que te quede bien clara una cosa... -empezó, a decir.-  
Ahora, tomando mi mano...  
Tome la suya, con muchas mas fuerzas y me puse completamente pálida.  
Tres veces, mas pálida a cuanto ya lo era...  
Severus-: Tu, no eres como el. Sin importar, lo que Dumbledore te haya dicho y se que se ha expresado mal. Porque lo que los diferencia, es que tu eres una buena persona y el no; Anabelle... -dijo, ahora.-  
Asentí...  
Y nos perdimos en un profundo beso que se perdió cuando cayo el atardecer...

Mientras, regresábamos al castillo tomados de la mano, el recupero su expresión habitual y eso en parte me alegro y en parte me preocupo. Pero,  
me detuve y el también lo hizo cuando yo recordé cuanto había ido a decirle pero que se me olvido decírselo cuando me beso...  
Anabelle-: hay, una forma de que pueda destruir el pedazo de su alma que esta dentro de mi sin que pueda destruirme. -dije, yo.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Severus-: Que intentas, decirme? -pregunto.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Una noche, sonámbula baje de la cama y escuche que Lucius y Voldemort discutían diciendo que para extraer el alma de una persona la persona podía despegar su alma si la misma entraba en contacto con el _Horrocrux's_ que fue creado anteriormente a ese... y si los dos entraban en contacto, entonces se despegaba hasta entrar dentro de el. Aunque esto, podía dejar a la persona que contenía dicho alma terriblemente debilitada por un tiempo. Si había uno, dentro de ella. Es un riesgo, que estoy dispuesta a tomar. -murmure.-

**-FLASH BACK:**

Lord Voldemort-: Que Severus, Snape no se entere! Si tengo como escudo a Anabelle y ella dura tanto como la maldición que use para matar a Potter entonces aunque siga vulnerable si logra destruir las demás partes de mi alma podre vivir tanto tiempo como ella viva... -explicaba, a Lucius.-  
Mientras, yo cemi-dormida caminaba entre ellos y los dos se sobresaltaron.  
Incluso, Voldemort.  
Pero, yo dormida me dirigí hacia la cocina en el rincón detrás de Voldemort y me serví un baso de agua. Choque con el, y le mire confundida...  
Anabelle-: Que hago, aquí... -bostece, refregándome un ojo y tomándome de su capa con mi otra mano.-  
Lucius, asintió.  
Lucius-: Camina, dormida -le, explico.-  
Entendió, mientras Voldemort apartaba los cabellos de mi rostro y esto me permitió verlo y retrocedí.  
Anabelle-: L-lo siento, mi Señor ... -volví, a bostezar.- me alegra, que se encuentre bien. -dije.-  
El, sonrió.  
Lord Voldemort-: Me alegra que tu también lo estés, Anabelle -ironizo, Lord Voldemort.-  
Mientras, Lucius reía. Pero solamente entonces, lo comprendí.  
Y, volví a la cama...

** .BACK:**

Severus, pasaba una mano extendida frente a mis ojos mientras recordaba todas esas cosas...  
Severus-: Anabelle? No puedo, leerte la mente. -me, recordó.-  
Rei.  
Pestañeando.  
Anabelle-: Lo, lo siento. -reaccione, yo.- Pero no tengo idea de que son ni donde se encuentran ni tampoco se como destruirlos. Oh diablos,  
si que vamos muy bien... -ironice.-  
Y le conté todo lo que había recordado y rió por lo bajo cuando le conté que pase entre ellos dormida y que nunca se enteraron de que aun lo recordaba.  
Severus-: Entonces, sera mejor que hablemos nuevamente con el ... -dijo, poniendose mas enfadado que antes.-  
Mientras, regresábamos al castillo con el cielo ya oscuro...  
Anabelle-: y ahora, que hice para que te pongas así, Severus? -me queje.-  
Poniendo, los ojos en blanco...  
Severus-: Siendo profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras debería haberlo notado. Sin duda eres mas brillante que yo. -dijo, el.-  
Me sonroje y agradecí que hubiera demasiada oscuridad en los jardines como para que apenas lo notara...

Tenia, miedo. Pero cuando golpeo la puerta de la Oficina del cuando la entre-abrió le vimos en camisón y con un gorro largo que caía en un _pinpon_ en su punta. La imagen,  
me hizo reír. Porque, aun así seguía con sus anteojos de _media-luna_.  
Pero, entonces Dumbledore con un movimiento de varita se cambio frente a nosotros y nos hizo pasar. Invitándonos, a sentarse en su escritorio. Haciendo aparecer frente a nuestras sillas dos tazas con zumo de naranja y un platillo con bombones de chocolate y un pastel de limón en su caso.  
Dumbledore-: Imagino... que por lo tarde que es, sera algo muy importante. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Ninguno, savia explicar exactamente cuanto habíamos dicho y entonces yo lo recordé...  
Anabelle-: Como es algo muy largo, puedo mostrárselo. Si, quiere verlo director... -dije, señalando el pensadero.-  
El, asintió y le deje extraer el recuerdo de mi mente para guardarlo en una botella que luego arrojo en el pensadero y se sumergió en el sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Mientras, yo me dedicaba a devorar los bombones que había sobre la mesa con una glotonería causada mas que nada por mi nerviosismo.  
Media hora después, Dumbledore se apareció frente a el escritorio y después de eso se volvió a sentar en su escritorio.  
Suspirando, aliviado.  
Severus-: Entonces... director? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Cual es el Horrocrux'S posterior a mi!? -exclame.-  
Pero, todos nos boletamos hacia un par de libros se cayeron desde una estantería y alguien dijo Auch! a lo lejos...  
Severus-: Llevas mucho tiempo ahí, Potter? -murmuro.-  
Quitandole, la capa de invisibilidad con un movimiento de varita que le desnudo hasta caer a sus pies. Enseñando a nuestros ojos, a un Potter en camisón.  
Potter-: am... yo, solo... quería... -dijo, intentando pensar una excusa. Que nunca, llego...-  
Dumbledore-: Espérame fuera, Harry. Por, favor. -pidió.-  
El, asintió y le dedico una mirada envenenada a Severus. Entonces, después se fue. Dando un portazo, detrás de si.-  
Dumbledore-: Es esencial, que los _Horrocrux'S_ sean destruidos en el momento adecuado y que sea el elegido quien lo haga. Pero,  
esto cambia completamente el curso de las cosas ya que el _Horrocrux'S_ posterior a ti es la diadema de Helena... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Que puede estar, en cualquier parte... -dije, tomando otro bombón de chocolate.-  
Y dándole un zorbo a mi zumo de calabaza y Severus me imito.  
Por tanto, dejamos al mismo tiempo nuestros vasos sobre su escritorio.  
Dumbledore-: Potter, es quien debe encontrarlos y destruirlos. Mientras cumples con lo que te he encargado, Severus...  
que tienes la entera libertad de contárselo a Anabelle si así lo deseas; deberas acompañar a Potter y a los demás a la boda de Bill en la madriguera y luego partir con ellos en búsqueda de los Horrocrux'S cuando termine el próximo curso. -anuncio, el director.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -chille.- Eso, es injusto! Porque, no puedo ayudar a Severus!? -grite.-  
El Director, me miro fijamente.  
Dumbledore-: Porque, el debe cumplir un encargo que le he pedido que cumpla para el Señor Oscuro y que cumplirá una misión que hará que confié completamente en el y esto lograra que no te haga ningún daño mientras cumplan sus misiones por separado, Anabelle. -exclamo.-  
Le mire, enfadada...  
Dumbledore-: O sera, que no quieres que Lord Voldemort muera; Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Bien. Lo, haré. Pero, Es peligroso... -pregunte, mirando preocupada a Severus.-  
El, me miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Estoy dispuesto, a correr cualquier riesgo con tal de poder destruirle yo mismo o ayudar a que alguien lo haga. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos de nuevo...  
Lo recordé, de repente.  
Anabelle-: Entonces, al menos has un juramento inquebrantable conmigo. -dije, mirándole seriamente.- es, mi única condición. -  
-murmure.-  
Dumbledore, me miro sorprendido. Pero, Severus se incorporo.  
Severus-: Bien. -prometió.- Saque su varita, director. -murmuro.-  
Toda la sala, quedo en completo silencio y Dumbledore tardo mucho en reaccionar. Pero, se incorporo lentamente y saco su varita. Mientras, tomábamos nuestras manos y las extendíamos frente a el...

** NOTA: **Pensaron que iva a matar a Anabelle!? hahahah no soy tan mala como para hacerlo. Aunque todo esto, se me ocurrio en un lugar tan raro como en el muelle de las lagunas del lugar a donde me fui de vacaciones de invierno :3 Asi que, bueno. Espero que les haya gustado esta resolucion.  
Que se la dedico, especialmente a Tsuki Giou por haberme dado ideas por Whats-Up. Hasta que lo escribi, aunque se le estaba acabando la bateria y uso sus ultimos minutos de bateria en mi.  
Eso, es una amiga de verdad...  
En fin, gracias a todos quienes pasan a leer y se los quieree ;)  
PD: Huu que largo, odio corregir! se que necesito un nuevo teclado. En cuanto me sea posible adquirire uno maldita enie que tienes en contra mia!? u.u Lo se,

soy muy mala x dejarlo aqui pero es que no puedo evitarlo haahahahah xd

Saludos!

*Anabelle-Snape*


	38. Capitulo 38: Promesas

Había un silencio insoportable en la oficina, cuando Dumbledore saco su varita y después de murmurar a su oído lo que debía decir unas cuerdas doradas rodearon nuestras manos unidas y se ajustaron contra ellas. Pero el tacto de una mano, contra la otra era tan relajado y firme en el como en mi y esto no solo me sorprendió a mi.  
Palidecí.  
Dumbledore-: Tu... . Prometes que cumplirás con la misión que te he encargado, y que luego regresaras junto a Anabelle? -pregunto, Dumbledore.-  
Nos miramos, a los ojos por un momento...  
Severus-: Lo juro. -dijo, el.-  
Y Dumbledore, se sonrió.  
Dumbledore-: Y durante el tiempo que dure la misión, prometes que ademas de dar prioridad a la vida de Anabelle, Le darás proaridad a la tuya aunque parezca imposible? -pregunto.-  
Porque, solamente estando segura de que regresaría podría cumplir con la misión que el director me había encargado tranquila.  
Severus-: Lo juro. -dijo, firmemente.-  
Dumbledore, ahora me miro fijamente...  
Dumbledore-: Y tu, prometes regresar con vida Anabelle? y hacer todo lo que te digamos Severus y yo mientras cumples con tu misión? -dijo, repitiendo lo que Severus quería que jurara.-  
Por tanto, le mire sorprendida.  
Anabelle-: Lo juro. -dije, firmemente.-  
El director, suspiro aliviado.  
Dumbledore-: Y juras... Que escuches lo que escuches y le suceda lo que le suceda... Que no iras en su búsqueda ni dejaras lo que estas haciendo para acudir a el mientras cumples con tu misión a menos que sea sumamente necesario? -enfatizo, lo ultimo.-  
Claramente, lo había pensado hacer. Por tanto, no me había imaginado que Dumbledore diría eso. Pero, si yo tenia mis condiciones, comprendía a la perfección que Severus tuviera las suyas y me pareció justo.  
Anabelle-: Lo, juro. -murmure.-  
Solamente entonces, las cuerdas doradas se desvanecieron en nuestras manos y yo me mire la palma extendida por un momento. Mirándola, como si no estuviera demasiado segura de poder cumplir lo ultimo que había prometido.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. -dijo, el Director.- Pensé, que era posible hacer este _Juramento Inquebrantable_ que durara tanto como la _Varita de Sauco_ dure y que es uno prudente ya que creo que son cosas que los dos podéis cumplir. -dijo, mirándonos fijamente a cada uno un momento.- Y que confió en que esto, no peligrara sus vidas. -nos dijo.-  
Recordándolo.  
Dumbledore-: Ahora, debo hablar con Potter. Por favor, les pido que salgan de mi oficina. -pidió, el director.-  
Y obedecimos. Pero yo y Potter cruzamos una envenenada mirada cuando nos miramos entre los dos.

Al día siguiente, Severus y yo bajo el permiso de Dumbledore nos tomamos libre el ultimo día de clases ya que al día siguiente pasaría una semana en la Madriguera y teníamos mas de una conversación pendiente para ayudar en los preparativos de jardín para realizar la boda de Bill y Fleur allí el siguiente verano ya que Dumbledore decía que era una buena forma de entenderme mejor con Potter y con sus amigos mientras tuviéramos que llevar a cabo nuestra misión juntos. Pero, yo no le veía el sentido a ello ni la gracia y pensaba en esto mientras nos dirigíamos a las tres escobas...  
En fin, Gryfflindor era naturalmente el enemigo de Slytherin y después de pedirle al mesero lo que queríamos tomar; nos sentamos en una mesa en el rincón. Contra, la ventana.  
Severus-: Te sientes mejor con esto, después de hacer el juramento inquebrantable conmigo; Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, en silencio por un momento. Pero luego, asentí. Porque savia que aunque me costara la vida yo acudiría a el si savia que corría peligro. Así, como... probablemente, el haría conmigo. Pero, no dije nada. No quería, estropearlo todo.  
Severus-: Bien. -murmuro.- Hay siete _Horrocrux'S_ en total y hay algo que deberias saber.  
Potter, es el Horrocrux anterior a la diadema de Helena. Pero, eso aun no lo sabe. Debo, decírselo cuando se encuentre en su estado mas vulnerable y se que Dumbledore tiene sus razones para ordenarme que sea así. -dijo, adelantándose.-  
A cuanto iba, a decir para hacer una pregunta e interrumpirle. Mientras, el mozo dejaba sobre nuestras mesas cuanto habíamos pedido.  
Dumbledore-: Ah, Señorita Anabelle ! Profesor, Snape! -dijo, desde otra mesa donde se sentaba con Potter.-  
Haciéndonos, un gesto para que los dos nos acercáramos a una libre que había contra la que se habían sentado. Donde, había dos sillas y yo maldeci por lo bajo. Pero,  
a mala gana nos acercamos a ellos y devi sentarme junto a Potter. Genial.  
Dumbledore-: Lo sabes ya, Anabelle? -me, pregunto.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que, de todos los que? -me queje, enfadada.-  
Pero, mas que nada porque nos interrumpiera en el día libre que nos había dado.  
Por tanto, rió solo el.  
Dumbledore-: Que es tu mision, encontrar el Horrocrux'S que es la diadema de Helena. -me dijo, el.-  
Potter, me miro confundido.  
Potter-: Desde cuando, lo sabes!? -se quejo.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Desde ayer, cara cortada. -me queje.- Pero, que existían desde hace mas tiempo. -murmure.-  
Silencio...  
Dumbledore-: Bien, quería darte algo. Anabelle. Algo, que te sera muy útil durante la misión y que te resultara muy fácil de transportar. Son dos cosas, en realidad.  
-se corrigió, a si mismo el .-  
Saco, desde una mochila gris una caja negra y una bolsa negra con bordes dorados y me los entrego. Por tanto, yo le mire tan confundida como sorprendida y no solamente por el hecho de que me diera algo. Pero, me centre especialmente en el bolso negro con bordes dorados.  
Lo abrí, en ese momento. Dentro de el, cayeron a la mesa un anillo redondo y una bola de cristal que era demasiado similar a las recordadoras y que por suerte Severus detuvo con su mano, antes de que rodara hacia el vació por el otro extremo de la mesa. Porque jamas, lo hubiera adivinado.  
Dumbledore, rió. Cuando, Severus me lo entrego y suspire al tomarla en mi mano...  
Dumbledore-: Este objeto, Anabelle puede transportarte y ayudarte a aparecerte a ti y a quien lo toque sin que esta acción sea detectada por el ministerio ya que me imagino que por alguna razón si alguien intenta buscarles mientras cumplen su misión acudirá a vosotros por la información que el ministerio encuentre de donde se encuentran en el momento para encontraros y se me ocurrió que podrías darle un mejor uso que yo. -dijo, el.-  
Recordándolo.  
Dumbledore-: Es un objeto, único en su clase que yo he inventado y no solo sirve para _teletransportarte_. Puede usarse, como bola de _adivinacion_ o _pensadero_ y te puede volver invisible. -me explico.- Lo invente, una clase aburrido en adivinación. -dijo, el.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: Es... genial! -dije, al ya no poder ocultar mas mi curiosidad hacia aquellos objetos.-  
Y Potter, pareció entender perfectamente al director.  
Potter-: No, lo culpo. -murmuro.-  
Dumbledore, rió por lo bajo.  
Dumbledore-: La transformaba, en un pensadero cuando la profesora me pedía que tuviera una visión. Entiendo, que he hecho algo de trampa pero era en la única asignatura en la que era terriblemente flojo y no quería arruinar el resto de mi promedio por eso si podía. -nos contó.-  
Reímos, por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: Es, comprensible... -murmure.- Recordándolo.  
Anabelle-: Yo, todavía no le he encontrado el sentido a la única visión que he tenido. -murmure.-  
Mirando, ahora un hermoso anillo redondo. Hecho, en plata que tenia sobre la plata pintada en negro un detalle de muchas cruces pequeñitas.  
Tenia, bajo el circulo un circulo de plata mas pequeño y sobre el había una piedra negra...  
Dumbledore-: Este, otro objeto es un anillo curativo. No tienes mas que dibujar el contorno de la herida que quieras curar y sin importar cual sea renovara la piel de la persona que se encuentre herida. Te, recomiendo que siempre lo lleves contigo. Pero, que solo te lo pongas cuando comiencen con la misión si eres de quienes pierden sus joyas. -dijo, inteligentemente Dumbledore.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: eh... gracias, Director. -murmure.-  
Luego, señalo la caja negra mientras guardaba el bolso con bordes dorados en un bolsillo que Nancy le había cosido por dentro a mi túnica del colegio después de reducirlo con un movimiento de varita y la volví a guardar en mi bolsillo.  
Dumbledore, ahora abrió la caja negra al ver que no comprendía de donde se abría y me enseño el lugar exacto donde debía abrirla usando el anillo que me había obsequiado como llave.

Dumbledore-: Este, objeto Anabelle es un juego de pociones portátil. -me, explico.-  
Sonreí, alegremente y al parecer Potter me miraba con aquella cara por no entender como podía emocionarme tanto como esto...  
Dumbledore, señalo la tapa de la caja. (_Era como una caja de sombras muggles, pero donde arriba se encontraban los elementos para hacer pociones y debajo objetos reducidos en tamaño como calderos, frascos, hiervas curativas, bezoards y un montón de elementos para hacer pociones mas_)

Anabelle-: Es... no, se que decir. Es, perfecto. -sonrei.  
Ignorando a Potter, que contenía la risa.  
Dumbledore, volvió a cerrar la caja.  
Dumbledore-: Confió, en que les servirá durante su misión. -Murmuro.-  
Dejo, lo de su cuenta sobre la mesa y se alejo por fin con Potter.  
Enfilando, hasta la salida...  
Anabelle-: Como, los soportare dos semanas? -me queje.-  
Poniendo, mala cara.  
Severus-: intenta, hacerlo. Todo, sera mucho mas desagradable de lo que ya de no ser así. -murmuro.-  
Terminamos, lo que estábamos bebiendo y regresamos a su despacho.

Ahora, nos encontrábamos en su despacho. El, se sentaba en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Mientras, me mostraba un viejo álbum familiar de fotografías y yo le rodeaba el cuello. Mientras, me contaba cosas...  
Entonces, vi una fotografía de Nancy y de Lucius cuando eran mas jóvenes.  
Sus rostros, eran mas inocentes y juveniles y sonreían a las cámaras luciendo las túnicas de Slytherin. Ver a Lucius, sonreír fue algo que me sorprendió.  
Anabelle-: Severus? -pregunte.-  
Dejando, caer mi mano izquierda sobre la suya cuando iba a cambiar la hoja de fotografías...  
Severus-: Si, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Me quede, mirando algo atontada la fotografía que me parecía muy irreal.  
En ella, ambos miraban a la cámara un momento sonriéndose. Luego,  
tomaban sus manos y se besaban y luego Bellatrix aparecía y le daba palmaditas de felicitaciones a Nancy en la espalda mientras Lucius aparentaba reír a carcajadas. La imagen, se repetía una y otra vez...  
Anabelle-: Como, era Lucius... antes de convertirse en un mortifago? -pregunte.-  
Se quedo, por un momento en silencio...  
Anabelle-: Lo siento, pero es que... luego de haber vivido tanto tiempo con el... y de verle siendo tan cruel conmigo siempre quise saberlo... -me, explique.-  
Bajando, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Pero temiendo, lo que me hiciera si hacia esa pregunta, jamas me atreví a preguntar... -murmure.-  
Recordando, repentinamente el momento en que me había dicho que siempre había sido una decepción para el y las veces en que me aseguraba que yo no merecía ser feliz.  
Severus-: No era muy diferente, de como es ahora. -dijo, seriamente.- Con, la diferencia de que antes era mas tolerante y no se tomaba tan enserio la manía de solo tratar con los y esas tonterías acerca de la pureza en la sangre. -me explico.- Antes, de conocer a Nancy en realidad era demasiado tímido y no hablaba mas de lo necesario. Creo, que cuando le conoció comenzó a ser feliz y que fue por ella por quien se ha convertido en un mortifago. Si, me lo preguntas... creyendo, que eso haría que se fijara mas en el por ser uno de ellos. -me, explico.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: Y, Nancy... realmente gustaba, de el? -inquirí.-  
El, encojio sus hombros y tomando la fotografia la miro por un momento...  
Severus-: No, lo se. Pero que le agradaba la manera, en que le trataba es algo de lo que estoy seguro. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Yo, le mire preocupada...  
Anabelle-: Y soy, una decepción? -pregunte, sin querer.-  
Por tanto, calle repentinamente...  
Anabelle-: Eh!? Lo siento, no dije nada... -murmure.-  
E iba, a cambiar de pagina en el álbum. Pero ahora, fue el quien dejo caer su mano sobre la mía para impedirlo y nos miramos un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: Porque piensas de ti misma, algo así? -quiso, saber.-  
Le conté entonces, sin poder evitarlo lo de Lucius. La pregunta, que durante todo este tiempo había esquivado sobre Como, era vivir con el? y extra amente después de decírselo me sentí mucho mejor.  
Severus-: Pero, Lucius si realmente entendía que eras parte de su alma pensaba que hiriéndote a ti podía herir al Señor que lastimándote, le lastimaba a el. Ya que se sentía, incapaz de hacerlo. -murmuro.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Dices, que conmigo se desquitaba? -musite.-  
El, asintió.  
Todavia, mirando la fotografía.

Severus-: Pero, no volverás a pasar por eso otra vez; Anabelle. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Y nuestras, miradas se encontraron...  
Anabelle-: Lo, prometes? -murmure.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Lo, prometo. -prometió, finalmente.-  
Sonreí.  
Entonces, me perdí en su profundo beso... Mientras, arrojaba la fotografía al flamenate fuego de la chimenea y el álbum se le cayo. Resbalando, por su capa desde sus rodillas hasta el piso y se cerro haciendo gran estrépito. Los dos, nos sobresaltamos por el ruido. Pero, al bajar la mirada y encontrarnos con el álbum en el piso reímos y nos seguimos besando...  
Mientras, entre las llamas la fotografía desaparecía. Hasta, dejar de ella solo los fríos ojos de Lucius que fruncieron el ce o por un momento. Para luego, convertirse en meras cenizas...

Al día siguiente, lo que me despertó fue un rayo de luz. Que me molesto, al darme en los ojos. Cuando, empezó a amanecer. Y el sol, comenzó a filtrarse por el dormitorio que se encontraba en el segundo piso de su despacho.  
Los dos, nos abrazábamos. Encontrándonos, completamente desnudos. Pero, cubiertos por las sabanas hasta los hombros y yo siempre tardaba un poco en recordar Como, habíamos terminado allí? (_Cuando, despertábamos así_)  
Pero, sonreí. Cuando, le sentí acariciarme mis cabellos...

Severus-: Buenos, días; Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Reí, por lo bajo...  
Anabelle-: Si, que son buenos. -coincidí.-  
Deslizándome, desde su hombro hasta su almohada. Para, permitirle besarme una vez mas. Y estábamos en eso, cuando un despertador muggle sonó desesperadamente en alguna parte de su habitación. Me aparte, amablemente de el. Y a mala gana, pero cubriéndome con la sabana coji mi varita y apunte hacia el despertador. Cuando, lo vi sonando en una mesita de luz.  
Anabelle-: _Avada, Kedabra_! -grite.-  
La luz, impacto en el despertador. Hasta, que se hizo añicos. Y después de dejar mi varita nuevamente sobre la mesita de luz seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo...  
Pero, Severus me miro por un momento...  
Severus-: Espera, Anabelle... -murmuro.- Que tendriamos, que estar haciendo a esta hora? -me pregunto.-  
Palidecí, repentinamente y los dos gritamos al mismo tiempo:  
-: La madriguera... -gritamos.-  
Pues, a esa hora se suponía que Molly vendría a buscarme al castillo y probablemente por alguna razón había puesto el despertador...  
Anabelle-: Pero, porque despertarme así? -me, queje.-  
Cuando, alguien empezo a golpear varias veces la puerta.  
Severus-: Pensé, que si no teníamos tiempo de hablar ayer... al menos, podría ir a despedirme de ti. -me, explico.-  
Entendí.  
Molly-: Anabelle, estas ahí cielo!? -pregunto, la madre de Ron.-  
Palidecí.  
Ron-: Que va a hacer ahí, mama!? -exclamo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Potter-: Quien, sabe? -pregunto, en un tono burlón.-  
Y los dos amigos, se hecharon a reír.  
Anabelle-: Ya voy, Mi Señor ! -exclame.-  
Callándolos, a los dos.  
Severus, se levanto después de ponerse su túnica con un movimiento de varita y abrió la puerta a la Se a medias.  
Severus-: Puede, esperarnos un momento fuera, Señor ? -pregunto.-  
Recordando, algo.  
Severus-: Anabelle, aun no ha terminado de empacar y le estoy ayudando. -le explico.-  
Molly, entendió. En realidad, ya haba empacado la noche anterior. Pero, Molly mando a los chicos a callar aquella carcajada que ni se molestaron en disimular frente a Severus mientras Molly les arrastraba hacia la puerta de salida.  
Anabelle-: gracias, por la excusa... -suspire, aliviada.-  
Cuando, cerro la puerta.  
Entonces, con un movimiento de varita envié hacia allí mis dos maletas. (_Las que había dejado en la sala común de Slytherin la noche anterior_) y después de eso Molly subió a ayudarnos y abandonamos el castillo.  
Abrace, a Severus antes de irme. Frente, a Molly. Que nos miro, sorprendida. Pero, luego tomando mis maletas le seguí a ella y a los otros dos.

El viaje, no fue prácticamente largo y fue en silencio la mayor parte del rato. Yo, me dedique a mirar por la ventanilla de la limusina muggle que el ministerio le había prestado al Se para _transladarnos_ bajo el pedido del y estaba sentada junto a Granger a cuyo lado se encontraba Potter y el resto del asiento era ocupado por el resto de la .  
Hermione-: Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
Y Potter, tubo la decencia de iniciar una conversación con Ron sobre Quiddittch cuando le mire confundida. Porque, me hubiera hablado.  
Anabelle-: Que quieres, Granger? -pregunte.-  
Ella, sonrió sin embargo.  
Hermione-: Realmente... quieres, ayudarnos? -pregunto.-  
Nos quedamos, en silencio por un momento.  
Anabelle-: Si. Porque me lo preguntas? -pregunte.-  
Fred, me miro.  
Fred-: Porque si es así, Podrías hablar con nosotros ya que estamos aquí, no? -inquirió.-  
Potter, rió.  
Potter-: No era que nos llevariamos bien, fuera del castillo? -me recordó.-  
George, se tentó.  
George-: O es que solo puedes hablar, con el ? -pregunto.-  
Pensé, en desilucionarlo y enviarlo a otro sitio con la bola de cristal _teletransportante_ que me había obsequiado Dumbledore y de paso ver si funcionaba como creía que funcionaria. Pero, me lo pensé mejor y puse los ojos en blanco ante la mirada de desprecio que la Se le dedico a los muchachos.  
Molly-: Solo, fuera colegio chicos? Eso, no es muy agradable, que digamos no creen? -murmuro.-  
Baje la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Es, que seria raro Señora Weasley . -dije, yo.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
Molly-: Oh, por favor cariño... llámame, Molly! -pidió.-  
Asentí, a mala gana.  
Molly-: No veo porque, seria raro... -murmuro.-  
Los jóvenes, rieron.  
Potter-: Es como que de la nada Snape me diga -Te Amo, Potter- -bromeo.-  
Todos, menos yo estallaron en una carcajada. Cuando, sonrojandome como un tomate ante ese comentario para la incompresible de Molly solo conseguí que los demás rieran aun mas.  
Hermione-: oh, ya cállate! No les hagas, caso! -murmuro.-  
Ahora, Granger me defendía. Solo eso me faltaba para no sentirme patética...  
Ginny-: Harry, me cambias de asiento? -pidió.-  
El, miro a su novia extrañado.  
Potter-: Que!? -murmuro.-  
La chica, le sonrió.  
Ginny-: Por favor! -dijo, mirándole sonriendo.- no quiero aguantar todo el viaje las malas bromas de estos dos. -pidió.-  
Cuando, un semáforo obligo al seña detenerse...  
Los jóvenes, cambiaron de asiento.  
Por un cuarto de hora, todos se quedaron callados y entonces George suspiro pesadamente.  
George-: No harían Severus y Umbridge una pareja encantadora? -pregunto.-  
Silencio...  
Todos, excepto yo estallaron en una carcajada y entonces me incorpore.  
Anabelle-: Quieren dejar, de hacer chistes en contra de mi padre!? -grite,  
enfadada.-  
Cuando el Se doblo por una esquina me volví a sentar y entonces todos rieron de nuevo.  
Anabelle-: Y Dumbledore, y Minerva? -dije, uniéndome finalmente a las bromas.-  
Al no poder, callarlas.  
Los gemelos, sonrieron idénticamente.  
-: Buena! -murmuraron, a la vez.-  
Potter, sonrió.  
Potter-: Quien seria, el mayor? -bromeo.-  
Ahora, yo también reí.  
Ginny-: Imposible. Es como que digan, que la profesora de Runas antiguas sale con el profesor Binns. -bromeo.-  
Ahora, todos estallaron en una carcajada. Menos, Hermione. A quien era la única, que le interesaba aquella asignatura.  
Molly-: Ven que pueden hablar, sin criticarse? -murmuro.-  
Todos, callaron al darse cuenta de que estaban haciendo eso en la limusina.  
Ron-: No es que no podemos hablar sin criticarnos, es que Anabelle es la que no nos habla mama. -le, explico.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.  
Anabelle-: Escucha... no es que no quiera hablarles. Es que no se de que. Y no es que solo hablo con Severus. Pero es con quien mas hablo, porque me entiendo mejor con el que con Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, y Goyle. Entienden? -pregunte.-  
Dedicándoles, una mirada desdeñosa a todos.  
-: No. -dijeron, todos en el vehículo a la vez. Aunque a quien mas fuerte se le escucho decirlo fue a Potter.-  
Por tanto, Molly rió.  
Molly-: Es normal, que te entiendas mas con tu padre que con tus Amigos,  
Anabelle. -dijo, ella.-  
Sonrei.  
Ginny-: si. Yo, todo se lo cuento a papa. -dijo, guiñandole un ojo.-  
El Señor Weasley sonrió.  
Se -: ya, dime... Que me quieres, pedir? -pregunto.-  
Todos, estallaron en una carcajada...  
Pero luego, volvieron al incomodo silencio que savia que era causado por mi presencia.  
Hermione-: y si jugamos, a un juego? -sugirió.-  
Sacando, varios desde un bolso. Nos quedamos jugando a El reino del Terror la mitad del trayecto y Potter gano primero y yo quede en segundo lugar. Cuando hicimos la revancha el perdió y se ofendió hasta que me gano en el ajedrez mágico. Después, empezamos un juego muggle de naipes en el que me fue muy mal porque yo no entendía como se jugaba. Hasta que entendí, que si tenias una carta con el mismo numero que las del mazo que teníamos en medio lo podía robar termine ganando porque a cada partida robaba un mazo diferente y entonces fue cuando los demás comprendieron en donde se encontraban las cartas que necesitábamos...  
Llegamos, cuando estaban por estrenar el tercer juego muggle que Hermione nos presto de su casa. Y los seguimos durante la cena y por esa razón Percy no bajo a cenar.

** NOTA: **Bueno, espero que les este gustando tanto como esta quedando como a mi :3 y lo siento si divago demasiado antes de llegar al punto pero es que quiero ser mas buena en eso de intrigarlos :) ahora, me voy a dormir porque es muy tarde ;) este relato se lo dedico a Luka por hacer mis tardes de chat mas interesantes.  
Gracias de nuevo, a quienes pasan a leer ;)  
y Les saludo hasta el próximo capitulo.


	39. Capitulo 39: La Visión

Si bien, la Se me dejo dormir hasta tarde después de que según ella debía de estar cansada luego de un viaje tan largo (_Cosa que era cierto_) pero que me hizo sentir culpable, porque ya casi todos los quehaceres habían sido realizados por el trió esa mañana...  
No me espere, que me dejara desayunar. Generalmente, en la si alguien se levantaba a las 11:00 p.m bien podía esperar que Lucius lo arrojara al zotano por pedir el desayuno a deshora. Pero, no fue en el caso de Molly.  
Molly-: No savia que desayunas casi siempre, así que espero que te gusten cariño. -dijo, dejando en un plato algo que no me pareció un desayuno.-  
Una taza de zumo de calabaza con tres bocadillos rellenos en frutilla (_Que en la ya era demasiado privilegio que se sirvieran de postre en la mansion)_ Por lo ricos que eran, y por lo rápido que por esto se acababan.  
George-: Porque ella si puede, desayunar? -se, quejo.-  
Molly, le miro enfadada.  
Molly-: Porque es nuestra invitada, George y si tu fueras invitado a un lugar creo que recibirias lo mismo. Ademas, ella no se ha ido de paseito nocturno en el coche de tu padre esta noche... -le, recordó.-  
Puso mala cara, y se dirigió al jardín. Después, de terminar mi desayuno le mire preocupada cuando no me dejo lavar los platos y esto hizo que los gemelos me dedicaran una mirada de confusión.  
Anabelle-: Hay algo, en lo que pueda ayudar Señora Weasley ? -me, pregunto.-  
Ella, me miro sorprendida. Pero, me sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Es que me parece injusto, que los demás hagan todo cuando estoy aquí. -me, explique.-  
Sonrió, aun mas.

Y no pude evitar recordar todas las veces que me había despertado a las cinco de la mañana para ayudar a Severus a ordenar la casa...  
Molly-: Bien. Eres buena en Herbologia? -pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Molly-: Entonces, Porque no me ayudas a plantar algunas flores en el jardín? -murmuro.-  
Me sorprendió, esta petición por su parte.  
Pero, así lo hice. Y cuando terminamos, Fleur me pidió que le ayudase a elegir su vestido. Por tanto, le acompañe a ir de compras y de paso también me compre algo de ropa mas abrigada. Ya que Cara Cortada me había advertido, que los inviernos allí eran demasiado fríos...  
Mirábamos, algunas cosas en la tienda cuando Fleur, suspiro pesadamente.  
Anabelle-: Que, sucede? -pregunte.-  
Tenia, dos vestidos en la mano. Y los miraba, con preocupación.  
Fleur-: Es que no se si me pogrias decig Cual se vería mejogh? -dijo, señalando el corte del escote.-  
Y no pude evitar, echarme a reír.  
Anabelle-: El del detalle negro. -le, anime.-  
Me sonrió. Y cuando salio del probador, hasta la bruja que atendía le dijo que le iba a la perfección.  
-: Se nota, que es muy delgada jovencita. Muchas jóvenes, han intentado probárselo sin éxito ya que es un ultimo modelo. -le, comento.-  
Mientras, pagaba en la caja y ella le sonrió.  
Fleur-: merci. -dijo, luego.-  
Y nos alejamos, hacia un lugar que me recomendó para compararme ropa abrigada...  
Estaba escogiendo unos buzos, cuando reí.  
Anabelle-: Porque Molly, empieza a hacer los preparativos de tu boda un año antes de la ceremoña?  
-quise, saber.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Fleur-: Siempre se suele emocionag demaciago con las cosgas de sus hijos... -me, explico.-  
Hablamos sobre tendencias de moda durante el viaje de regreso y luego le ense o a Molly su vestido.  
Cuando regrese, me dispuse a ayudar a los demás a quitar los gnomos de jardín. (_Que me hicieron, quedar en ridículo_) porque, me hicieron caer varias veces al barro. Pero, atrape a diez de ellos y los encerramos en una peque a caja que Granger tenia en una de sus manos mientras los demás huían haciendo gran escándalo y mientras Ron reía Potter cayo al barro y rió aun mas. Pero, le arrojo uno de los gnomos al rostro y este empezó a golpearle el rostro con sus manecitas. Causando,  
que los tres riéramos mientras el pelirrojo caia de espaldas al barro y se lo despegara de la piel hasta meterlo en la caja que despues dejaria en la cueva donde vivian y que cerraría con un hechizo para que no arruinen cuanto habíamos plantado en el jardín yo y Molly hasta que creciera.  
Por ultimo, arrancamos las raíces del establo y me di cuenta de que Herbologia era una materia agradable cuando no tenias que pasarte haciéndola todo el día.  
Quemábamos las raíces, mientras poníamos tierra nueva en el suelo y para esas horas de la tarde los cuatro nos encontrábamos tan envueltos de barro como de moretones y raspones.  
Potter-: Herbologia, eh? Creo, que me merezco mas de un Supera Las Expectatibas este año... -murmuro.-  
Todos, reímos.  
Anabelle-: Si dieran un punto en Herbologia a Slytherin por cada raspón que me he hecho hoy, creo que ya hubiéramos ganado en un día la copa de la casa. -me, mofe.-  
Rieron, por lo bajo.  
Ron-: A menos, que tengamos que repetir los timos... -murmuro.-  
Estábamos riendo, cuando Molly se acerco a traernos un balde con las semillas que debíamos plantar en los lugares donde habíamos puesto tierra nueva.  
Cuando terminamos esa tarea, Molly nos miro preocupada.  
Molly-: Porque no descansan lo que queda del día, y le muestran el resto de los jardines a Anabelle, chicos? -pregunto, sonriendoles.- Ya, hicieron demasiado por hoy. Dire, a Fred y a George que hagan el resto. -musito.-  
Luego, fuimos a darnos una buena ducha por turnos y cuando todos ya nos pusimos ropa cómoda para salir nos dirigimos a caminar por los alrededores de la madriguera nocturna...  
Ron-: No eres tan mala como pensaba, Anabelle. -admitió.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que pensabas... de mi? -quise, saber.-  
Se adelanto, hasta caminar a mi lado y esto hizo que Potter y Granger iniciaran una conversacion entre ellos dos.  
Ron-: Como nos ignorabas, nos tratabas de una manera fría y cruel y te sentías superior a nosotros... incluso, llegue a pensar que eras como Voldemort. -dijo, repentinamente.-  
Y cuando lo recordé todo, el corazón se me atoro literalmente en la garganta.  
Ron-: Pero, me equivoque y te debo una disculpa. -dijo, el.-  
Sonriendo.  
Ron-: Veo, que eres una buena persona. Aunque, escuches demasiado a Draco y eso te haga mal. -se, burlo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: El, también es buena persona cuando le conoces. -murmure.-  
Encogió, sus hombros.  
Ron-: Supongo... solo digo, que es normal que seas así luego de todo lo que has pasado y que lamento haber hablado mal de ti a tus espaldas. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Disculpas, aceptadas. -dije, yo.-  
Recordándolo.  
Anabelle-: Y... sobre lo de llevarnos bien fuera del colegio Cuenta, como dentro de la madriguera? -pregunte, solo para asegurarme.-  
-: Si. -dijo, el trió al unisono.-  
Y regresamos, para cenar.  
Durante la cena, el Señor Weasley nos contó muchas anécdotas sobre los objetos muggles que debía revisar y entonces como le hice muchas preguntas sobre ellos al no entender nada, me permití dejarme llevar por las carcajadas durante la cena. Ignorando, cuanto sentía y lo que me había dejado pensando desde que había abandonado el castillo. Para asistir, allí a un lado.  
Señor Weasley -: Ah, Anabelle... esta es para ti! -dijo, riendo.-  
Mientras, sostenía una pata de poyo en la mano y la devoraba cruelmente.  
Hermione-: ya sabemos, de donde lo ha sacado Ron... -Murmuro, a Ginny.-  
Ella, le miro con vergüenza.  
Ginny-: aja... -dijo, sirviéndose algunas papas.-  
Desde, un plato frente a ella.  
Señor Weasley -: Savias que Roger sin querer hizo llover en la oficina del Señor Malfoy ? -murmuro.-  
No pude evitar, reírme...  
Anabelle-: Enserio !? -dije, entre risas.-  
Sentada, a su derecha en la cabecera de la mesa y Potter estaba a su izquierda.  
Señor Weasley -: Si. -comento.- Roger, discutía con el porque quería mandar a una muggle a hacer el papelero difícil. -explico.- Bueno, en realidad era una bruja _Sangre-Mestiza_. Pero, ya saben como es el con respecto a su manía con la sangre limpia. -empezó, a contar.- Se ofendió tanto, porque hiciera a la joven llorar que hizo que en su oficina se pusiera a llover a cantaros.  
A cantaros! -rió, aun mas.- El papelero, que el debía hacer se arruino por completo y le dije... que, por eso debía trabajar las horas extras que yo había trabajado y que el mismo debía poner orden a sus cosas en su despacho. Que al poco, tiempo se inundo y tubo que trasladarse. -anuncio.-  
Ahora, en el Departamento de Misterios gracias a Roger hay un salon que no se puede utilizar porque no para de llover y transladaron al Se a una oficina temporal junto a la _Sub-Secretaria Dolores James Umbridge_... -dijo, riendo con muchas ganas.-  
Como todos, los presentes en la mesa. (_Que no se sabia si reían, o lloraban en esos momentos si los veías desde lejos)_  
Molly-: Al menos, aunque regresaste tarde te la pasaste bien. -murmuro.-  
Ante todos los presentes, que prácticamente lloraban de la risa...  
Molly-: Bien. Por eso mismo, todos os comeréis el postre y os iréis a dormir. -dijo, ella.-  
Luego de comer el postre y ponerme un camisón de hombre que me quedaba tres metros mas grande a lo que era mi talla (_Pero que Percy me presto, porque había olvidado el mio en alguna parte del despacho de Severus_) y este pensamiento, me hizo sonrojarme y luego prácticamente me desplome sobre la cama...

-_Me vi a mi misma, reír junto a Severus. Antes, de que la fotografía se quemara por completo entre las llamas..._  
_Una mano, se extendía hacia una profecia hasta que se rompía..._  
_Y me encontraba, en una habitación muy lejos de allí. Donde Severus Snape se encontraba a solas con su Señor y eso me hizo, moverme inquieta en la cama. Mientras, respiraba entrecortada-mente y tomaba con fuerza la almohada desde una mano temblorosa en mis intentos por despertarme mientras temblaba..._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Eres, inteligente Severus! A quien responde, la varita en realidad!? -exclamo.-_  
_Su mirada, era ausente y la imagen cambio por tan solo un instante. Donde Draco, le arrebataba la varita en la torre de astronomía del castillo la varita a Dumbledore..._  
_Gemí. Hundiéndome, mas entre las sabanas..._  
_Y la visión, volvió a centrarse en Lord Voldemort..._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Tu has sido quien ha matado a Dumbledore, en la torre de astronomía. -tercio.-_  
_y la varita no responde bien a mi porque no soy su autentico dueño. Ya que responde al mago que ha matado, a su dueño anterior... -dijo, acercándose a el.-_  
_Hasta, encontrarse enfrente suyo..._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Has sido un sirviente muy fiel, Severus. Pero solo yo, puedo vivir para siempre... -murmuro.-_  
_Sacando su varita, la apunto directamente hacia su corazon._  
_-: No... -susurre, de vilmente.-_  
_Severus-: Mi, Señor... -empezó, a murmurar.-_  
_Lord Voldemort, miro a Najini..._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Najini... -murmuro, en lengua parseld.- Mata. -ordeno.-_  
_Me hundía, entre las sabanas. Gimiendo, cada vez que la serpiente le atacaba mordiendo su cuello y a cada gota de sangre. -: Basta... -murmure.-_  
_Hasta, que vi su cuerpo inerte resbalando desde la ventana hacia el piso... _  
_Sentí, a alguien intentar despertarme. Pero, no podía abrir los ojos aunque quería._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Sígueme, amigo mio. Debo, ponerte a salvo... -decía, en lengua parceld a Najini.-_  
_Y juntos, se desaparecieron..._ -

Potter-: Anabelle!? -grito, sacudiéndome el hombro.-  
Y me senté, en la cama. Mirándole, desde unos temblorosos ojos llorosos y un rostro pálido que había perdido expresión alguna. Desorientada de donde realmente me encontraba, como lo estaba...  
Potter-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto, preocupado.-  
Asentí, intentando calmarme. Pero, no podía dejar de temblar. No, hasta que estuviera segura de que Severus se encontrara bien...  
Anabelle-: S-si... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.- Solo, he tenido una pesadilla. -me, explique.-  
Mientras, rogaba porque así fuera.  
Anabelle-: Porque, te has despertado tan temprano? -pregunte.-  
Palideció.  
Potter-: La verdad, es que yo también. -me explico.-  
Y me contó, que había soñado con la muerte de Dumbledore. Yo, le explique lo que había soñado y los dos nos sorprendimos. Porque, los dos habíamos visto a Draco arrebatarle la varita a el en la torre de astronomía. Cosa, que concordamos que seria imposible a menos que le dejara hacerlo a propósito. Después, de todos los hechizos que conocía nuestro querido Director.  
Potter-: Es la coneccion, Verdad? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Jamas... se lo he dicho, a nadie. -me, explique.-  
Dije, bajando la mirada.  
Potter-: Entiendo. Pero... No deberias decirselo? A, Severus? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Como, si siquiera se si esta bien... -exclame.-  
El, sonrió.  
Potter-: Sabiendo que esta bien, porque Molly me pidió que te diera esto. -dijo, dándome una carta y dejándome a solas.-  
En la habitación, junto a todos los ronquidos de los chicos y las chicas en la madriguera Weasley mientras el sol comenzaba a asomarse.  
En la carta, claramente ponían la fecha de ese mismo día. Por tanto, me sorprendió ver a Vy tomando agua desde la jaula abierta de Hedwig y me pregunte si lo de Molly no seria un invento para darme la carta el. Pero, no dije nada y abrí el sobre con nerviosismo como si de el dependiera mi vida...

La Carta, decía:

Querida, Anabelle:  
-_Comprendo, que sera difícil para ti verte obligada a pasar tanto tiempo en la casa de los Weasley's. Pero, pensemos lo que pensemos de ellos esto me deja mas tranquilo que dejar que regreses a la mansion Malfoy en mi ausencia._  
_Pensar en ti, y en que estarás bien porque todo lo que estoy haciendo es por tu bien me hace sentir mejor con esto. Al saber que mi lado bueno, solamente tu lo podrás cuidar y entender a mi regreso y te prometo que el juramento que hemos hecho sera lo único que jamas incumpliré en todo esto. Después de todo, lo que ha sucedido._  
_Las cosas, no están nada bien en la orden y discuto con Dumbledore constantemente mas aya de lo que ya debo realizar para el Señor Tenebroso que ha sido poco y nada durante estos días._  
_El no hace mas que amenazarnos con que hará llover como hizo Roger con la oficina del Señor Malfoy si no obedecemos al director y hay planes que siempre bajo los resultados de la información que logro conseguir para facilitar el acceso a sus misiones al menos es algo que puedo convencerlas de modificar._  
_Espero, novedades y lamento una vez mas hacerte pasar por esto..._  
_Quien, mas te ama... y se alegra de decir que esta bien... Pero, cuéntame de ti. Severus._

Prácticamente, abrace esa carta y corrí hacia un escritorio en un rincón. Encendiendo una linterna muggle que me había prestado el Señor Weasley y dejándola al costado del pergamino. Pero, cuando moje la pluma en la tinta aunque quise escribir con todas mis fuerzas solamente una cosa pasaba por mi cabeza en ese momento y antes de responder a su carta saque una segunda hoja de pergamino y escribí lo siguiente.

Director Dumbledore:

-_Hace tiempo, tengo una inquietud en la cabeza. Sobre, algo que he visto en una visión. Como usted sabe, siempre he sido muy buena en esa asignatura y como me preocupa que lo que haya visto sea verdad como cuando predije su conversación con mi padre le pido que por favor me conteste esto ya que no estoy segura de que sea algo tan delicado como para discutirlo con el aun: Es verdad, que utilizando Bezoards se puede modificar el efecto de la Poción Muertos En vida si se entre-mescla en el sentido contrario de las agujas del reloj mezclandolo con el jugo de 13 grados?_  
_Siento, molestarlo por algo como esto._  
_Pero lo hago, porque he tenido mas de una visión estos días y se diferenciar las pesadillas que me envía el Señor Oscuro con las visiones. (Como ya he discutido con usted hace un tiempo)._  
_Saluda, atentamente:_  
_Anabelle Snape._

Releí la carta, por lo menos cinco veces antes de meterla en el sobre y llamar a Vy quien ululando se poso sobre mi hombro e inclino la cabeza con curiosidad como si quisiera leer la carta y yo sonriendo le acaricie detrás de la oreja...  
Y me dio algunos picotazos de amistad, en el dedo.  
Anabelle-: Tendrás que hacerme dos peque os favores hoy, Vy. Pero no hagas mucho ruido. No queremos despertar a nadie, Verdad? -murmure.-  
La Lechuza, se sentó mejor en mi hombro como si me hubiera comprendido y tras sellar el sobre lo deje a un lado escribiendo: Para Albus Dumbledore.  
Luego, recordé que había prometido a Lord Voldemort vigilar la estancia de los Weasley por tanto, decidí enviar una carta para que no sospechara.  
En la carta, escribí.

Mi Señor:

-_Molly, solo ha estado aburriéndonos a todos con los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur._  
_No me agrada nada, tener que aguantar a Potter pero el Cara Cortada no hace mas que hablar de Quiddittch y jugar a juegos de mesa con la Sangre-Sucia (a quien no se me permite llamar así) pero he encontrado algunos objetos extra os en la mansion Weasley que pertenecen al Se y que no creo poder recuperar porque han utilizado el encantamiento Fidelio en la habitación._  
_Se que no es una investigación demasiado avanzada, pero me parece que he averiguado demasiado como para haber estado tan solo un día aquí._  
_No canse, a Severus demasiado..._

_PD: Mi señor, le pido que no firme la carta. Yo sabre, cuando sea de usted ya que los demás si firman las suyas y así no sospecharan de esto y podre seguir escribiéndole. Aunque, probablemente ya pensaba hacerlo. _

Jamas, había sido buena escribiendo cartas. Pero seria mejor que me apurara en ir a la torre de la madriguera donde estaba la lechuceria Weasley si no quería que se diesen cuenta de que había sido obligada a escribir cartas a Mi Señor .

Yo, me quede pensativa de nuevo. Preguntándome, Que podía escribir, en la carta que enviaría a Severus en dos pergaminos sin que sonara aburrida para el y estúpida!? Pero, pese a eso era algo que ya había hecho antes. Y aunque le conté cosas, que no era necesario que supiera sobre mi simplemente me dedique a contarle lo ultimo que había hecho y a hablar mal sobre ellos con el. Para desquitarme, un poco. Escribiendo,  
lo siguiente:  
(_Bueno, seguía siendo una Slytherin. No era, mi culpa_)

Querido Severus:

-_Se que tan solo ha pasado un día desde que nos hemos despedido,_  
_pero yo siento como si hubiera sido hace mucho mas tiempo. Todo el tiempo, tengo miedo por ti y me alegro mucho que me escribieras._  
_Aunque fuera, unas palabras de aliento._  
_La verdad, es que pensemos lo que pensemos de los Weasley's y del Cara-Cortada de Potter. (Entre Los dos) Molly, me trata como un miembro mas de la familia y me agrada sentirme así._  
_Entiendo, que esto no es tu culpa. Pero confió en ti y me alegra poder decirte que todo esta bien aquí y que no tienes nada de que preocuparte._  
_Solo concéntrate, en lo que tienes que hacer y asegúrate de escribirme cada tanto. O me ofenderé mucho. Ayude bastante a Molly, con los preparativos del jardín para la boda._  
_Quien prepara una boda, con dos años de anticipación!? no lo entiendo. Pero supongo, que debe estar demasiado emocionada..._  
_Al menos Fleur, me pidió que le ayudara a escoger su vestido. Francamente,_  
_los dos entre los que me dio a elegir me parecieron horrendos. Pero,_  
_no quería decir nada que le ofendiera ya que es su día y creo que puede hacer lo que quiera con el._  
_Por otra parte, me encantan los pastelillos que hace Molly. (Creo, que le pediré que me enseñe a hacerlos) ya que soy un desastre cocinando y me gustaria mejorar aunque sea un poco. Porque no me gustaria, volver a quemar tu cocina. (Perdón, de nuevo por eso)_  
_Lo bueno, es que he despejado mi cabeza y logro dejar de pensar en todo lo que he pasado mientras ayudo a Molly ._  
_Cosa que es maravillosa pero me deja demasiado cansada como para aguantar las platicas nocturnas que mantienen en los dormitorios y esto al parecer les molesta. Pero, no puedo evitarlo._  
_-Cambie, el pergamino.-_  
_Los gemelos no dejan de inventar objetos ridículos robandole al Señor Weasley los objetos muggles que guarda del ministerio y siempre se ligan una de Molly que merece tanto la pena escuchar como un Vociferador._  
_Por mi parte, paso la mayoría del tiempo intentando no insultarme con nadie y tratando de estar pendiente de lo que están haciendo ya que no quiero pensar demasiado en nada y quiero que realmente estas pueden ser unas vacaciones tranquilas y sin accidentes que no pueda soportar. (Como sucedió, el año pasado)_  
_Espero, que no te esfuerces demasiado y que me envíes novedades._  
_Por favor cuídate mucho, y no olvides que te Amo y que pienso en ti cada día..._  
.

La carta, no me pareció estúpida. Pues el había puesto claramente:  
_Pero, cuéntame de ti en ella y estaba deliberando eso cuando escuche una risita detrás mio_.  
Fred-: No olvides que te Amo y que pienso en ti cada día... lo sabia! -murmuro, detrás mio.-  
Dándome, un infarto que con suerte hizo que no soltara el tintero y que pudiera dejarlo a un lado.  
Anabelle-: y? -murmuro.-  
Luego, miro el sobre sobre la carta que decía Para Albus Dumbledore.  
Y se quedo, sorprendido. (_Por suerte, había puesto la que había escrito para el Señor Oscuro debajo de ella_) y no la vio cuando me ayudo a atar las tres cartas para hacerle mas fácil la carga a Vy. Quien, las sostuvo con sus patas y quien me dio unos picotazos amistosos en la oreja antes de salir volando por la ventana mientras Fred no dejaba de reírse de las ultimas palabras que había escrito en mi carta.  
Anabelle-: Oh, cállate Weasley! Que tu no le escribes eso también, a tu novia Angelina!? -pregunte, haciendo como si me fuera a desmayar. Mientras sostenía, el atado de cartas en la otra mano.-

Se quedo callado, cuando dije esto. Y me sonrió.  
Fred-: Buena! -anuncio.- Pero baja a desayunar o ya no habrá pastelitos que puedas extrañar... -dijo, riendo aun mas.-  
Mientras, bajaba las escaleras.  
Anabelle-: Deja de leer mi correspondencia! -me queje, gritándole escaleras abajo.-  
Y los dos, nos sentamos a la mesa. Dedicándonos, una mirada re-encorosa...

** NOTA: **Les gusto, este relato? bueno, se que no es la gran cosa pero uff! nunca pense que podria tomarme tan enserio la fan-fick.  
Si Anabelle releyo cinco veces la carta antes de enviarla imaginense cuantas las releyo mi muggle antes de dar el capitulo por terminado. Hahaha.  
Este, es de mi completa invencion ya que por el caracter de Molly le crei capaz de hacer algo asi y estoy con una situacion similar con mi tia.  
En fin, Fred es mi gemelo favorito para quienes preguntaron. ;) Si,  
se que es raro pero me recuerda a mi hermano y en este fick me peleare mucho con el. Hahahah xd Tal vez, hasta esto logre desquitarme.  
Gracias de nuevo, especialmente a quienes pasan a leer ;)  
y les dejo saludos.  
Nos vemos, en el proximo relato :3 * *  
PD: Esto, es para descansar del desasociegador esfuerzo que resulta no irse de los personajes de la casa Slytherin que ya que JK no los menciono demaciado es algo que me resulta dificil de interpretar. (Por favor, no me maten). Y se lo dedico eternamente a mi amiga Laura Wingates. (Mi compa era de asciento actual, y mi fanatica favorita de 'S y de .) *No entiendo lo ultimo, pero bueno* Se te quiere,  
amiga y feliz cumplea os! pasatela lindo xd. Creo, que el segundo relato tambien te encantara.


	40. Capitulo 40: Sorpresas InesperadasParte1

Al día siguiente el ministerio fue a registrar la casa Weasley diciendo como excusa que estaban registrando las casas de todos los magos registrados en el Ministerio. (_Pero nadie se dio cuenta, de que fue por mi carta al Señor Tenebroso por suerte_) Y Lucius, tubo la decencia de fingir desinterés por los objetos de su mansion que fueron confiscados por el Señor Malfoy e y que el Se no estibo dispuesto a devolver.  
Arthur-: Señor, Fudge... hemos confiscado esos objetos de la porque contienen mucha magia oscura y no sabemos que efectos pueden causar en las personas en las que el Señor Maldoy se disponga a utilizarlos aun. -Explico, el al ministro.-  
Lucius, le miro enfadado.  
Lucius-: Como, se atreve!? Yo, solamente los he adquirido porque han pasado de generación en generación en mi familia y por eso los quiero de vuelta. -anuncio.-  
Reí, desde el sillón donde me encontraba leyendo el profeta. Rodeada, por los demás sentados en los otros.  
Por tanto, los dos y Molly me miraron.  
Lucius-: Que es lo gracioso, Anne!? -pregunto, fríamente.-  
Le mire, envenenadamente.  
Anabelle-: Por los buenos, momentos? -murmure.- O porque es lo único que te ha dado el Señor Tenebroso para reconocerte? -me, mofe.-  
Potter, rió por lo bajo.  
Lucius-: Insolente... -dijo, dando un paso hacia mi.-  
Pero, Arthur se lo impidió que se acercara a mi. Poniéndose, enfrente suyo con los brazos cruzados.  
Arthur-: El insolente, es usted! Que se piensa, que sin ningún motivo puede interrumpir en mi casa y molestar a mi familia! -grito.-  
Lucius, soltó una carcajada amargada.  
Lucius-: Llama a esto... casa? -dijo, dando una mirada despreciativa a su al rededor.- No, le aseguro que estar aquí no me causa ningún placer. Solo, quiero mis cosas de vuelta, Weasley . -dijo, el.-  
Ahora, me miro fríamente.  
Lucius-: Ademas... le recuerdo, que Anabelle no forma parte de su familia y que no tiene una. -se, mofo.-  
Iba, a levantarme y estaba a punto de sacar mi varita. Pero Potter, me lo impidió.  
Potter-: Cálmate... -murmuro.-  
Molly, asintió.  
Molly-: No le escuches, Anabelle. -le dijo, fríamente.- Ella es como si lo fuera. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
-Anabelle-: Gracias, Molly. -dije, mirándole fríamente.- Ademas, te recuerdo que Severus es mi padre y el es mejor que una familia entera para mi. -murmure.- Así que, no digas algo así! Porque sera como si dijeras, algo contra mi padre! Que es parte, de mi familia y a quien si lo tengo siempre cuando lo necesito! Así, que no digas nada contra mi padre! Has entendido, Lucius!? -grite.-  
El, rió cruelmente.  
Lucius-: Ah, si? Siempre, que le necesitas? Entonces, donde esta ahora? -pregunto, inteligentemente Lucius.-  
Y sus frías palabras, me dejaron pensativa. Aunque no se lo demostré y me limite a cruzar mis brazos.  
Anabelle-: Haciendo, lo que le corresponde y lo que tiene que hacer. Así, que Porque no sigues su ejemplo y haces lo mismo, Lucius? -me, mofe.-  
Todos, los jovenes rieron a carcajadas y yo tuve que contenerme la risa.  
Lucius-: Insolente! yo, no te he educado para que... -empezó, a decir.-  
Estalle, en una leve carcajada.  
Anabelle-: Tu, me has educado? Desde, cuando me has educado!? Lo único que hacías era torturarme cada vez que hacia algo mal! y que yo, sepa... Esa no es la forma, de educar a nadie! -grite.-  
Los presentes, callaron al escuchar esto y comprendí que se me escapo algo que no debería haber dicho. Al dejarme llevar, por la discusión.  
Anabelle-: Así que te impido decir algo en esta casa en contra de los esfuerzos del Señor Weasley!  
Y de los esfuerzos que hace, para mantener limpiamente a su familia! Y no digas nada en contra de Severus que ha sido quien me ha liberado de todo eso! -grite.-  
esta haciendo... -Cuando, por la bronca mis ojos se humedecieron. Al ser incapaz, de mantener su fría mirada.-  
Anabelle-: Eras mejor persona, para Nancy y para Draco antes de conocer al Señor Tenebroso !  
-me mofe.- Y lo siento, pero no permitiré que vengas a molestarnos y a arruinar nuestra felicidad! Así que por favor, te pido que si realmente quieres tus cosas solamente esperes a que el Señor Weasley le quite los encantamientos y no dudes de que luego te las devolverá! Porque el, no es un ladrón ni alguien despreciable y odioso como tu! Y tu eres aquí el único que es una decepción para el mundo mágico, una deshonrra y el único que con ellos no merece ser feliz! -dije, gritando, cada vez mas fuerte y señalando la puerta. Pestañando, de nuevo.

Anabelle-: ASÍ QUE LÁRGATE, DE ESTA CASA! -grite.-  
Todos los presentes, le miraron sorprendidos y se boletaron hacia mi. Yo, me quede en silencio.  
Poniéndome pálida, como un fantasma ante la mirada que Lucius intentaba sostenerme sin nada de éxito. E intento abrir la boca, para decir algo. Pero volvió, a cerrarla y se molesto en empujarme cuando paso a mi lado. yéndose.  
Luego, vi a Fudge mirarme con el ce o fruncido y le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Ah, discúlpeme ministro. Casi, me había olvidado de que se encontraba aquí. El mensaje, no era para usted. Quiere, que le prepare una taza de te? -pregunte.-  
El, me sonrió.  
Fudge-: No, Señorita Snape . Discúlpeme, pero tengo prisa. Aunque, después de esto me encantaría... -dijo, sonriéndome.-  
Y yo, palidecí al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Solo, después de haberlo hecho.  
Fudge-: Que tenga un buen día, Señor Weasley y disculpe las molestias Señorita Snape . -dijo, el ministro.-  
Dejando, caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho cuando paso y luego siguiendo al Señor Malfoy a mala gana. Todos los presentes, me aplaudieron en ese momento y yo me sorprendí, cuando Molly y el Señor Weasley me abrazaron y me dieron las gracias por defenderles así. -  
Esa noche, dormí sin problemas en la mansion. Pero fui la única, que se acostó temprano. Ya que los demás, estaban discutiendo Quien, sabe que!? en los sillones, del piso de abajo.  
Pero yo estaba durmiendo tranquila y en paz conmigo misma. Sin ninguna vision, ni sin ninguna pesadilla enviada a mi mente por el Se .

Por su parte, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione se habían quedado pensando en lo que había dicho Annabelle cuando le grito al Señor Malfoy .  
Hermione-: Me siento mal por ella... -murmuro.- Digo, es horrible que durante su infancia solo la hallan maltratado y le hallan dicho que no merecia ser feliz. -les explico.-  
A sus, amigos.  
Ron-: Es una buena persona, que tuvo malas influencias durante su adolescencia y es normal que después de todo esto se lleve mal con nosotros. -dijo, el.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Yo, hasta creí que se cedería no tener tareas que hacer por eso de ser la invitada.  
Pero hizo las tareas mas odiosas del jardín sin que se lo dijéramos y ni siquiera es que iva a ser una fiesta para alguien que conociera a fondo o a quien quisiera y Fleur me contó que le dio muy buenos consejos para modificar el vestido que se había comprado. Aunque, todos sabemos que ella apenas le soporta. -dijo, ella.-  
Los chicos, asintieron al unisono.  
Ron-: bueno, eso es natural... -murmuraron.-  
Y se echaron, a reír. Pero los dos amigos miraron a Harry quien hasta hace poco tiempo estuvo demasiado callado.  
Ron-: En que estas pensando, Harry? -pregunto.-  
El muchacho, trago silaba.  
Harry-: Pasado mañana, es su cumpleaños... -explico, el.- los dos, le miraron confundidos.  
-: Que!? -gritaron, ellos.- Cumplen, el mismo día!? -exclamaron, los otros dos.-  
El, les sonrió.  
Potter-: Si. Se olvidaron? Es mi hermanastra... -murmuro, recordándolo con amargura.-  
Cuando Hermione, palideció.  
Potter-: Que!? -murmuro.-  
Hermione, bajo la mirada...  
Hermione-: Ibamos a hacerte una fiesta sorpresa... Ginny y yo preparamos un pastel y pensábamos sacarlo después de la cena pero había que hacerlo de nuevo porque Fred y George se comieron la mitad. Diciendo, que debían probarlo para asegurarse de que fuera comible por tu bien o no. -le explico, la joven.-  
A quien encogió, sus hombros.  
Potter-: Miren, les agradezco la idea... -dijo, el.- Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado por mi culpa, No creen que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Anabelle? -murmuro.- Entiendo, que yo me quejaba de que los Dursleys no festejaran mi cumpleaños. Pero... Como crees, que se pasaría uno en la Mansion Malfoy con alguien como Lucius? -quiso, saber.-  
Los amigos, encogieron sus hombros a la vez.  
Ron-: Tienes razón. Ella, ha ayudado mucho para la boda de alguien que no conoce. Deberíamos, hacer lo mismo por ella. -dijo, finalmente ron.-  
Hermione, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Bien. Entonces... Quieres que mañana, hable con Molly ? -pregunto.-  
El joven, asintió y la chica se fue a hablar con la madre de Ron.

Cuando Hermione le explico porque Anabelle debía estar allí, La Señora Weasley se emociono y estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que los chicos le hicieran la fiesta. Mientras, fuera dentro de la casa.  
La joven sonriendo, fue a contárselo a sus amigos y después subió las escaleras y se encontró a Anabelle leyendo un libro de _Pociones Abansadas_ escrito por Nicolas Flamel. Ella estaba estudiando a fondo la poción de _Muertos En Vida_ que luego de tanto soñar con murmullos sobre ella se dedico a estudiar y a intentar memorizar sus propiedades.  
Ella, le miro sonriendo.  
Hermione-: Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
La joven, le miro enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que quieres, Granger!? -pregunto, molesta.-  
Porque, le interrumpiera su lectura y le sacara del desastre que tenia en la cabeza. Ella, le miro confundida.  
Hermione-: Haces, deberes? -pregunto.-  
Palideció.  
Anabelle-: No, ya los termine antes de las vacaciones. -dijo, ella.-  
Le miro, enfadada.  
Hermione-: Entonces, Estudias? -pregunto.-  
La joven, le sonrió.  
Anabelle-: No. Solamente leo este libro porque necesito saber algo de la poción _Muertos en Vida_ y sus propiedades. Te interesa, saverlo? -quise, saver.-  
Encojo, sus hombros.  
Hermione-: Sinceramente, no. A mi me interesan mas que las Pociones las Ruinas Antiguas. -explico.-  
La joven, volvió a su lectura.  
Anabelle-:Odio las Ruinas Antiguas.. -murmuro.-  
Hermione, se pregunto Como, podía leer ese libro sin el diccionario de pociones al dado?  
Ella, era un completo desastre en Pociones aunque era buena en memorizar la teoría. Pero, entonces la joven sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Me memorice el diccionario de pociones, antes de empezar primer grado si eso es lo que te preguntas. -me, explique.-  
Ella, me miro mas sorprendida aun.  
Hermione-: Porque, te gustan tanto las pociones? -me, pregunto.-  
Sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Quiero estudiar _Pociones_. -me, explique.- Si es que sobrevivo... cuando termine, Hogwarts. Me gustaría, crear mis propias pociones y mejorar los medicamentos de _San Mungo_ de una forma que no resulten tediosas y asquerosas para todo el mundo. Porque, me preguntas? -quise, saber.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Ah, no se... tal vez, Porque quiero intentar iniciar una conversación contigo? -dijo sarcásticamente.-  
La joven, le puso un señalador a su libro y lo dejo a un lado.  
Anabelle-: En realidad, lo leía porque estaba aburrida. -mintió, la joven. Para no explicarle, nada.- y de que quieres hablar conmigo? -quiso, saber.-  
Sonrió.  
Hermione-: Bueno, pensé que podrías acompañarme a comprar las cosas que usaremos en la boda de Fleur y de paso acompañarme a comprar algunas cosas para usar en la reunión que se celebrara pronto. -explico.-  
Suspire, pesadamente.  
Anabelle-: Esta bien, Granger. Pero solo, te acompaño porque me aburro. Esta, bien? -murmure.-  
Ella, puso los ojos en blanco...  
Hermione-: Si, si. Claro. Como, digas... -murmuro.-  
Las jóvenes, se fueron de compras y cuando ya tuvieron entre sus manos mas bolsas de las que podrían cargar mientras hablaban de lo que querían estudiar cuando terminaran el colegio las enviaron al dormitorio de la madriguera con un movimiento de varita.  
Entonces, las jóvenes se dirigieron a la tienda de ropa y Anabelle se quedo atontada mirando un vestido negro precioso. Bien ce ido, a la cintura que tenia un corsead en la espalda y que le había gustado porque no llevaba escote. Llebaba, una lira negra en la cintura y tenia un tul que cubria todo el vestido con un detalle de peque as flores y mangas medievales. Pero, era muy caro. Salia 900 yens y no quería que Granger se diera cuenta de todo el dinero que llevaba encima. Aunque, lo tuviera en la mano y otra joven al otro lado de la tienda lo miraba con cierto interes.  
Granger, dejo a un lado el vestido de 1000 yens que estaba mirando y se acerco a la joven...  
Hermione-: Que pasa, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Nada. -mintió.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Hermione-: No seas, como tu hermano. Dime. -dijo, ella.-  
Le contó lo del vestido y la Sangre Sucia insistió en que se lo probara. Quien savia, porque!? Entonces, la joven se miro en el espejo y no pudo imaginarse que era el vestido perfecto para una excursión con su padre y se sonrió. Pero se lo quito, con desasosiego.  
Anabelle-: Me queda feo. -mintió.-  
Granger, lo noto.  
Hermione-: Bromeas!? Te queda precioso! -dijo, ella sonriendo.- te hace ver, mas delgada de lo que ya eres. -murmuro.-  
Pero la joven, no quería dar brazo a torcer.  
Anabelle-: Mira, no me gusta si... -murmuro.-  
Una joven, de Slytherin a quien Anabelle le caía mal se acerco a ellas...  
La joven se llamaba _Rowdella Petersown_. Y siempre estaba criticando a Anne porque estaba celosa de ella por el tiempo que pasaba con Draco ya que a ella le gustaba.  
Tenia los cabellos marrones oscuros, como sus ojos y su tez pálida como una vela.  
Era, algo caderona y llevaba una capa negra cerrada de viaje para disimularlo.  
Rowdella-: Tienes razon, Anne! Te queda tan mal, que me favorecerá mas a mi! Dame, ese vestido! A Draco, le gustara mas en mi. -tercio.-  
Me eche a reír.  
Rowdella-: y que haces, con esa Sangre-Sucia? -pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Y a ti que te importa? aunque es una Sangre-Sucia por lo poco que la conozco es mejor persona que tu. Vale, Granger. Me llevare, el estúpido vestido porque se que me va a quedar mejor que a esta plana. -me, mofe.-  
Sonriendole.  
Anabelle-: Pero, deja que te compre uno que salga igual Vale? -dijo, yendo a la caja y dejando callada a Rowdella que le miro con odio.  
Rowdella-: Claro, mejor. No quiero ponerme un vestido, que toco alguien que anda con una Sangre-Sucia. -tercio.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No es tu madre, una muggle y tu padre un mago? Porque no te miras a un espejo, antes de criticar la situación de los demás Rowy? -me, burle.-  
Y Granger, no paraba de reír. Y termino haciéndome caso y llebandose un vestido color rosado que pegaba muy bien con el color de su piel y lo dejo en el mostrador.  
Las jóvenes, se sorprendieron porque al otro lado de la caja Ginny también se estaba comprando algo y se elijo un vestido verde de un color muy agradable que llevo cuando le esperaron.

Cuando regresaron a la madriguera, la joven estaba jugando con la bola de cristal que Dumbledore le había regalado y prediciendo cosas en ella. Cuando,  
una lechuza negra entro por la ventana y dejo caer tres cartas entre sus manos y tubo la decencia de guardar la bola de cristal en la bolsa con bordes dorados antes de tomarlas. (_Porque ya casi se le había caído una vez, y se hubiera roto si Severus no la hubiera frenado sobre la mesa_.)  
En efecto cuando fue pasando las cartas, una era de Severus, Otra era de Dumbledore, una era del Se que se guardo antes de que alguien la viera y la tercera era de Draco. Para, mi sorpresa.

Pero, leí primero la de Dumbledore para sorpresa de todos...

Hermione-: Que te escribe, Dumbledore Anabelle? -pregunto.-

A mala gana, comencé a leer la carta en voz alta que decía:

Estimada Anabelle:

-En respuesta, a su carta le informo que si es posible llevar a cabo una correcta poción de Muertos en Vida a un tercio de la temperatura mayor al que requiere la poción sin ningún agregado; y a esta se le agrega exactamente medio Bezoard y un trozo de cuerno de unicornio (_Que es menos riesgoso que el jugo de 13 grados_) es posible, que la poción _Muertos en Vida_ pueda revivir a alguien quien la ha perdido. Si su muerte, no es muy reciente.  
Estas dudas, debería preguntárselas al Profesor Snape ya que en fin tiene mayores conocimientos que yo en esa asignatura. Pero, me alegra que me lo preguntaras. Porque puedo recomendarte un libro que mi hermano ha escrito sobre la poción Muertos en Vida y que ha escrito después de equivocarse con ella una vez al intentar usarla en Ariana para que otros magos no le dieran un mal uso.  
Me alegra, que se interese por el arte de las pociones. Ya, que es una capacidad muy necesaria en el mundo mágico. Pero hay muy pocas personas que se animan a ejercerla por lo peligrosa que es. Ya que un ingrediente mal puesto en cualquier poción, puede causarle a quien la toma consecuencias terribles.  
Le enviare un ejemplar de su libro, para que pueda estudiarla mas a fondo si sus intenciones con dicha poción realmente son solo académicas y le pido que si desea practicarla se asegure de que la muestra de Muertos en Vida este hecha en la perfección y de agregarle las cantidades necesarias. Pero por ahora, disfrute de sus vacaciones de invierno ya que por algo son vacaciones y espero que los Weasley's le estén tratando bien.  
Le deseo, suerte.  
Albus Dumbledore.

Todos, callaron sorprendidos al ver la carta.

Anabelle-: Bueno, tendré que esperar. -me, lamente.-

Ron-: Porque te interesa tanto, esa tonta pocion! -pregunto.-

Molly-: Ron! -le callo, Molly interrumpiéndole.- Lo siento tanto, cariño. No le hagas caso. -me defendió.-

Sonreí.

Anabelle-: No pensaba, hacerlo. -dije, fingiendo bostezar.-

Ya que aguantar a Granger, toda la tarde me había dejado agotada.

Anabelle-: lo siento, Señora Weasley pero tengo ganas de irme a dormir... -bostece.-

Me miro, preocupada mientras tomando mis cosas subí corriendo las escaleras...

Molly-: No vas a cenar nada? -pregunto.-

Sonreí.

Anabelle-: Ya estoy acostumbrada, a no cenar! -tercie.- Buenas, noches! -dije, dándole un portazo a la habitación.-

Molly, miro enfadado a Ron.

Potter-: Las chicas, y sus pociones... bueno, mejor también nos vamos a la cama. -dijo, el.-

Y todos, le hicieron caso y se fueron a dormir. Para que la Señora Weasley no tuviera con quien iniciar una conversación.

Una vez en la cama, leí la carta del Señor Oscuro primero porque luego de aquella carta savia que necesitaría algo para ponerme de mejor humor.

_Anabelle:_  
_Has hecho muy bien, en fingir que odiabas al Se frente a los Weasley'S. Te felicito, por hacer que regresen los objetos de una forma segura ya que los necesitare para encantarlos de otra forma y entregárselos a Draco para que haga algún y que otro encargo dentro de poco tiempo. Sígueme siendo, fiel..._  
.-

Arrugue, la carta y la arroje a la chimenea y la mire hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. Era, tan fría como la muerte y tan irritante como una clase de Herbologia de tres horas.  
Leí, la siguiente carta:

Querida Anabelle:  
-_Dentro de unos días, todo volverá a la normalidad y podremos volver a vernos por fin. Me cuesta, soportar a Remus y sus argumentos sobre mis planes y cada vez es mas difícil realizar una misión para la orden sin tener un accidente o a algún lesionado porque se nieguen a escucharme. Por, lo que ya sabes._  
_Pero, pronto Dumbledore no tendrá excusa para obligarme a asistir y todo podrá realizarse sin problemas. Porque le pediré que diga a los demás que los planes han sido trazados por el para que los obedezcan sin sospechas._  
_Cuando nos volvamos a encontrar, hay un lugar muy especial para mi al que quiero que me acompa es ya que tengo algo que recuperar allí y no me atrevo a ir solo porque se que me traerá malos recuerdos. Es, lo que quiero obsequiarte por tu cumpleaños ya que se que sigue allí y espero que te guste._  
_Lamento decir, que no he tenido tantas novedades como tu durante estos días. Pero me alegra, que estés disfrutando tu tiempo allí y no tienes porque disculparte por quemar mi cocina. Yo, también lo hubiera hecho de todos modos y espero que ahora entiendas por que pedía comida hecha. Solo, prometamos no volver a intentar cocinar._  
_Quien, mas te Ama._  
*Severus*

Me, sonreí.

Anabelle-: Dentro de unos días, eh? -murmure, sonriendo.-

Y ahora, leí la carta de Draco:

Querida Hermanita:  
-_Desde cuando me tienes algo abandonado!? Porque no me cuentas novedades tuyas!? No tienes idea, de cuanto me aburro pasando el verano aquí. Pero me alegra saber que la ultima semana de vacaciones la pasare en lo de Pansy. Dentro, de poco tiempo._  
_Que tan difícil, es aguantar a los Weasley's? Porque lucius, se veía tan enfadado cuando regreso a casa ayer? Solo me ha dicho que ha discutido otra vez contigo pero..._  
_Que paso realmente? Espero, tus novedades._  
_*Draco*_

Sonreí, respondiendo las cartas en el orden en el que las habia leido.

Director Dumbledore:

-_Gracias, por aclarar mis dudas. Desde luego, que mis intereses son académicos por supuesto y es cierto que quiero dedicarme a las Pociones cuando termine el colegio._  
_Como, lo supo? En, fin. Espero con ansias, poder leer ese libro ya que necesito estudiar esa poción en especial lo mas a fondo posible ya que después de esa visión siento que es algo que debo hacer._  
_Ante su pregunta, agradezco la recomendación y espero con ansias aquel libro._  
_La Señora Weasley , me trata como un miembro mas de la familia y me alegra que sea así aunque me parece extraño a la vez. Es, como si tuviera una razón para hacerlo._  
_Le agradezco, que se haya tomado la molestia de responderme y siento molestarle por algo como esto._  
*Anabelle*

Otra vez, la guarde en el sobre. Mientras, mi lechuza Vy tomaba agua y Hedwig le miraba envenenadamente porque comiera su reaccion de comida.  
Anabelle-: Bien hecho, Vy! -le anime.-  
Y tome, un trozo mas de pergamino para molestarme en escribir unas lineas a Draco.  
No baya a ser que después se enfadara conmigo.

Querido Draco:  
-_El Señor Oscuro me ordeno que vigilara a los Weasley'S. Créeme, que no hay otra razón mas aya de eso que termino de convencerme de no regresar pero estoy preocupada._  
_La Sangre-Sucia es insoportable y no pude aguantar cuando Rowdella Petersown nos vio yendo de compras juntas obligadas por allí en el negocio de ropa defenderse para que no sospechara. Puede, que te diga algo. Por favor, dile algo tu también._  
_Me alegra, que pases tiempo con Pansy. No te ofendas, pero hacen una pareja encantadora y te cuento que ella gusta casi tanto de ti como Rowdella y creo que te hará caso. Bueno,_  
_no tengo muchas novedades que contarte. Lo siento. Solo, que me aburro mucho y que Dumbledore me regalara un manual de pociones. Que cuentas tu? Porque no me cuentas tu algo, así no me aburro tanto?_  
_Con, Cariño:_ -Tu Hermanita Favorita-

Cuando cerré esa carta, me sentí culpable por tener que mentirle a Granger. Pero si no,  
eso de Llevarnos bien solo en el colegio traería sospechas a manos indeseables y no era algo que yo quería aguantar simplemente me empece a asustar y la envié por las dudas porque no quería que toda la casa me cargara. Como me habían cargado todos mis compañeros cuando Nancy me obligaba a ir a una primaria muggle porque al adivinar las respuestas de los exámenes me había vuelto mas lista. Pero esa, era otra historia.

Después de guardar la carta, en el sobre la deje con la otra que había escrito y entonces Me di cuenta de que solo faltaban cuatro días para volver con Severus y que debía aguantarlos porque luego pasaríamos la segunda semana de vacaciones juntos. Ya, tenia que contarle a Draco en la siguiente carta cuando me contestara.

Luego, me dedique a contestar a Severus en un tercer pergamino:

Querido Severus:

-Cuatro días, mas y ya. Cuatro días, mas y ya. Siento, que es algo que a los dos nos esta costando mucho soportar y me alegra que sea así.  
No necesitas, regalarme nada. Aunque me alegra, que me quieras llevar a un lugar que es especial para ti ya que con tu compania y con permitirme estar junto a ti como lo haces es suficiente.  
Por tu esfuerzo mas que nada, he decidido soportarlo sin hacer preguntas, y no los haré.  
Pero, me alegra que me dejes acompañarte a un lugar que es especial para ti ya que me gustaría saber mas sobre ti; Severus. Te extraño y te necesito cada día mas y pese a lo bien que me tratan y los demás me siento mas sola que nunca. Se, que tu mejor que nadie lo entenderás.  
Y te agradezco, que recuerdes mi cumpleaños. Pero, no es algo que me alegra festejar ya que para mi cuando vivía con era como un día mas y lo prefería así porque ese día murió alguien a quien apreciaba mucho. Pero, no quiero recordarlo.  
Al menos, no por ahora y quien era mi única amiga ademas de cuando vivía con ellos y festejar su muerte que nadie o pocos recuerdan es algo que me hace sentir culpable.  
Pero, he ido de compras con la SaveloTodo y no es tan mala persona cuando la conoces. (_Aunque ese lado suyo, es sinceramente insoportable_)  
Fleur, es insoportable pero al menos puede hablar conmigo de Dragones y los gemelos no dejan de decir que tu harías una mejor pareja con Umbridge que con quien fuera y eso me hace rabiar pero no digo nada. Porque, se que nadie debe saber de esto mejor que nadie. Me alegra saber que estés bien, y yo también te amo cada día que pasa mas y lamento carecer de novedades decentes como tu.  
Solo te cuento, que Dumbledore me obsequiara un manual para estudiar mejor la _Pocion Muertos en Vida_ ya que me interesa mucho luego de vacaciones.  
Quien te Ama todavía mas de lo que tu pones...  
*Anabelle*

Luego, de ver a Vy yéndose volando por la ventana me quede dormida sin molestarme en responderle al Señor Tenebroso .

-Esa noche, le recordé... Era una joven con los cabellos rubios enrrulados hasta la cintura.  
Tenia, los ojos de un azul profundo y me sonreía desde una túnica celeste cuando me tendió el libro que se me había caído y nos pusimos a conversar mientras reíamos.  
Salimos juntas al pateo del recreo de la escuela muggle a la que iba en primer grado muggle y yo me dedique a hacer equilibrio sobre un cordón.  
-: Porque no intentas hablar, con ellos? -me, pregunte.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
-: Porque, odio a las personas... -murmure, deteniéndome y guardando las manos en los bolsillos. Dejando, mi pie izquierdo en el aire hasta saltar hacia un costado.  
-: Porque, odias a las personas? -murmure.-  
Ahora, nos sentamos allí. Mientras, yo rompía nerviosamente una hoja.  
-: Porque, todas las personas son falsas. Siempre, te dicen que te quieren y que siempre van a estar ahí para ti. Pero al final, de alguna forma te traicionan. -murmure.- Hacen, que no puedas confiar en ti y solo se burlan de ti sin fijarse en ellos mismos. -me, explique.-  
Para ser como ellos, para estar entre ellos... prefiero, estar sola. -dije, yo.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
-: Yo, también... -murmuro.- O al menos, pensaba eso hasta que te conocí. -dijo, ella-  
Sonriendo, aun mas.  
-: Se que algún día encontraras a alguien a quien quieras tanto que no puedes vivir sin el y alguien que te ame tanto que hasta por ti daría su vida. -dijo, la joven.-  
Le mire, desde mis ojos húmedos...  
-: El amor, no existe para mi porque no merezco ser feliz. -repetí, de Lucius.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
-: Si existe. Es solamente, que aun puede que no te haya encontrado. No crees que el sin ti desde lejos, también se siente solo? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
-: Ariana... -murmure.-  
Desperté, de un sobresalto. Respirando, entrecortada-mente. Al recordare, y me sentí repentinamente mareada.  
De donde, Dumbledore... conocía a Ariana?  
Un mes después, de prometer que seria mi amiga para siempre había muerto y su familia había desaparecido. Mudándose, desde donde habían vivido.  
Torne, mi expresión seria...  
Sonriendo. Le preguntaría de eso a Dumbledore, si me escribía otra carta.  
Anabelle-: Tenias razón, Ariana. Tenias, la maldita razón... -dije, antes de voltearme en la cama y volver a quedarme dormida.-  
Ignorando a Potter, quien me miraba sorprendido mientras leía un pergamino. Iluminándolo, con su varita...

** NOTA: **Que les parecio? Si sigo asi de inspirada, tal vez ma ana escriba la segunda parte hahahah. Es que, unos sueños raros de HP que he tenido me han hecho escribir esto.  
(Si, so e lo de la parte que conocia a Ariana) y esto me dio la idea principal de esta historia.  
Pero, no se preocupen. Dentro de uno o dos relatos mas, ya todos regresaremos a Hogwarts y todo volvera a la normalidad entre nosotros. (Cosa, para la que necesito la maxima concentracion)  
y bueno, gracias a Laura Wingates y a Tsuki Giou por las correcciones como siempre y gracias a Luka por recordarme que nadie me matara por subirlo ya que soy genial. hahahah.  
Se los quiere! y gracias a todos, los que pasan a leer ;) Este dedicado tambien a ustedes.  
PD: malditos acentos...  
Cuidense.  
Y Gracias a quienes me dijeron, que les gusto lo de como escribi las cartas :3 (Me hacen sentir,  
mejor)

*Anabelle Snape*


	41. Capitulo 40: Sorpresas InesperadasParte2

Me encontraba, otra vez sentada leyendo las particularidades de la Poción _Muertos En Vida_ sentada junto a un arrollo y me quede casi toda la mañana allí. Hasta, que una risita odiosa detrás mio me saco de mis pensamientos...  
Potter-: Porque, te interesa tanto esa poción? -quiso, saber.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Te interesa, Cara-Cortada? -pregunto.-  
El, cruzo sus brazos.  
Potter-: Estoy, ofendido... -se, quejo.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que crees, que he hecho ahora!? -me, queje.-  
Sonrió.  
Potter-: Es que creí que lo de llevarnos bien fuera del colegio incluiría también llamarnos por el nombre en vez de por el apellido. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: No pidas demasiado, Cara-Cortada. Ya suficiente, con que me hayas dado la lista de cosas que no puedo hacer. -me mofe.- Ademas, tu jamas me has llamado por mi nombre. -me. queje.-  
Mirando, mi libro.  
Potter-: Bueno, Anabelle... Contenta? -se, quejo.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Potter-: Te toca. -dijo, el.-  
Esperando, con los brazos cruzados.  
Anabelle-: Porque, debería? -pregunte.-  
Sonrió.  
Potter-: Digamos, que puedes tomártelo como la contraseña para algo que va a pasar dentro de unos minutos. -me, explico.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco...  
Anabelle-: Bueno, Pott... -empece, a decir.-  
Pero, ante su mirada calle. Cuando, baje la mirada. Pero es que llamarle por el apellido, era un mal habito que me había contagiado Severus cuando me entere de que eramos hermanastros.  
Potter-: Ese, es mi apellido... -se, quejo.-  
Recordándomelo.  
Genial.  
Anabelle-: Bueno, Ha...rr..Y... -dije, lentamente después de muchos esfuerzos por hablar sin poder pronunciar palabra.-  
Y luego, oculte mi expresión bajo mis flequillos. Cerrando el libro, para cerrar mi puño con fuerza y pensé un firme *_Me Vengare_!*.  
Me quede pensativa por unos momentos y sin embargo me cambie y me peine un poco. Para, encontrármelo en traje para mi sorpresa cuando baje las escaleras...  
Anabelle-: Esto, es raro. -me, queje.-  
El, asintió.  
Potter-: Demasiado, raro... -admitió.-  
Pero, tendió su brazo hacia mi para que lo rodeara y a mala gana poniendo los ojos en blanco lo hice. Salimos por los jardines, y me encontré con que habían agregado una carpa muy grande contra la madriguera donde había una mesa rectangular cuyo techo tapaba a las personas y solo me permitía escuchar sus voces...  
-: Maldita sea, se me olvidaron las servilletas! -grito, Hermione-  
Ginny, palideció.  
-: Y el cuchillo! -exclamo-  
Fred, rió.  
-: Mama, me estas ahorcando con esa maldita corbata! -se, quejo.-  
Mientras, escuchaba risas y yo perdida en mis pensamientos seguía sin entender la situación.  
Molly-: Esperamos a alguien mas, profesor Snape? -pregunto, ahora.-  
Y me detuve. Poniéndome terriblemente tensa cuando escuche a alguien nombrarle. No, definitivamente no podía estar ahí... y creo que por el gesto que hizo casi le hubiera rasguñado si no fuera porque tenia puesto ese traje con el que se veía tan estúpidamente ridículo..  
Severus-: No, Señora Weasley. Creo, que no. -dijo, en su serio tono habitual.-  
Y todos, soltaron cuanto estaban haciendo cuando me vieron...  
-: Feliz, cumpleaños Anabelle! -gritaron, a la vez.-  
Y yo, me quede sorprendida de ver al grupo de personas que se habían reunido allí:  
Todos los Weasley'S ocupaban una mesa entera. Una segunda mesa, era ocupada por los miembros de la orden y en una tercera mesa se encontraban Pansy, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle y el profesor Snape sentado frente a Nancy.  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -murmure, al ser incapaz de decir otra cosa.-  
Molly, sonrió.  
Molly-: Al menos, has como si estuvieras sorprendida cariño... -bromeo, la se ora Weasley.-  
Abrazándome. Por tanto, le abrase como pude y me tendió un paquete que tenia en la mano.  
Molly-: Feliz cumpleaños. -me, saludo.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Eh... No, se que decir... -murmure.-  
Me quede preocupada. Pansy y Draco, se adelantaron y se molestaron en empujar a Granger cuando vinieron a saludarme.  
Saltaron, a mi abrazándome y yo reí entre ellos.  
Anabelle-: Me alegra tanto, que estén aquí! -exclame.-  
Fred, me dedico una mirada desdeñosa.  
George-: Y nosotros, que!? -pregunto.-  
Fred, sonrió.  
Fred-: Buenos días, Señorita Snape ! Estamos, aquí! -se, burlo.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Molly-: George! -murmuro, Molly.- A ti te ha visto todos los días. -me, defendió.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias... -tercie.-  
Todos, rieron por lo bajo y se fueron acercando de a poco a saludarme y a entregarme sus regalos. Luego, se sentaron a la mesa y cuando llegue por fin a Severus nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento y después, nos abrazamos. Ignorando, a los demás mientras todos reían.

Severus-: Feliz cumpleaños Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Y yo, no pude evitar emocionarme porque cuando había tenido tantas pesadillas con su muerte; ahora me encontraba abrazándole por fin después de tanto tiempo y el me miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Porque, lloras? -me, pregunto.-  
Le mire, seriamente...  
Anabelle-: Es, que... Es que estaba tan preocupada por ti... -murmure.-  
Tonks, me sonrió.  
Tonks-: Bueno, se lo merece. No estaría aquí si no fuera por el. -dijo, ella guiñandome un ojo.-  
Mire a Remus, confundida.  
Remus-: Aunque, odie decirlo. Es largo, de explicar. -dijo, ella.-  
Molly, le miro enfadada.  
Molly-: Y que dije, de hablar sobre cosas sombrías en sus cumpleaños!? -se, quejo.-  
Tonks y Remus estallaron en una carcajada y el tomo mis manos entre las suyas.  
Severus-: Ahora, no pienses en ello... -dijo, seriamente.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: si... -murmure.- Tienes, razón. -tercie.-  
Y Pansy, paso la mano cerca de mi rostro varias veces...  
Por tanto, los demás también se tentaron.

Pansy-: Hola!? No te veo hace tres meces, soy tu mejor amiga! -bromeo, en una voz fantasmal.-

Luego, nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a iniciar una partida de cartas mágicas junto a todos los Weasley's..

** NOTA:** Buenoo, buenoo este capitulo esta dedicado a Laura Wingates por su fanatismo con los Weasley'S asi que espero que le guste tanto como a mi. La parte donde se aclara todo se acerca cada vez mas. Asi que, paciencia, paciencia, y eterna paciencia a mi primer fick please. Agregue a favs las dos historias que empece a leer y la unica que termine hasta ahora asi que espero que pronto suban nuevos relatos.

En fin, gracias a todos los que pasan a leer! ;) y les deseo un exelente dia :3

Las promesas, se cumplen. La segunda parte, ya esta servida ;)


	42. Capitulo 41: La Misión Del Señor Tenebro

Me quede completamente inmóvil allí. Mirando, por un momento a Severus tras las rejas pertenecientes a la cerrada entrada del castillo. Desde, donde me daba la espalda. Esperándome, con los brazos cruzados.  
Pero quien aun, no había notado mi presencia allí. Pues, aunque le había perdonado disculpándome también por cuanto le había hecho, sus palabras seguían resonando en mi cabeza.  
**-FLASH BACK:**  
Minerva-: Felicidades. Ha ganado el premio, a mejor estudiante del colegio Hogwarts por cinco veces consecutivas Señorita-Snape . -me dijo, ella.-  
Sonreí.  
-: Que!? -gritaron, Ron, Hermione, Potter, Draco, y Pansy a la vez.- *Aunque solo lo hicieron alegremente, los dos últimos.*  
Mientras mis amigos, me abrazaban Granger se encamino hacia mi...  
Hermione-: Déjame, ver eso! -grito, quitando mis notas desde mi mano.-  
Donde claramente, se veía un diez en todas mis asignaturas. Hasta en Historia de La Magia, Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.  
Hermione-: Que diablos, le pasa a Dumbledore!? Esto, no puede ser! -grito, enfadada.-  
Le mire, envenenadamente.  
Anabelle-: Devuélveme mis notas, Asquerosa Sangre-Sucia! -grite, molesta.-  
Ron, iba a golpearme. Pero, Potter se lo impidió.  
Minerva-: Señorita, Granger... Regresele las calificaciones a la Señorita - Snape de inmediato! -dijo, ella.-  
Hermione, negó.  
Hermione-: Ni hablar! Después de todo lo que me he esforzado, no puede ser! -lloriqueo mientras varios Slytherin reían detrás mio.- Tu padre te ha ayudado, verdad!? Es injusto! -grito.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Severus solo me ha tomado mis apuntes hasta que me los supiera de memoria durante el verano. Que es lo injusto, Granger!? Que tus padres sean unos ignorantes, _Sangres-Sucias_ que no puedan ayudarte con tus notas!? Devuelvemelas! -grite.-  
Ella, me las entrego. Mientras, Draco reía a carcajadas. Yo, las guarde en mi bolsillo.  
Hermione-: Al menos, yo tengo amigos a quienes les hablo porque no me obliga El- Señor -Malfoy... Anne... -dijo en un tono burlón.-  
Ron, empezó a reír.  
Pero cuando di un fuerte golpe a Granger en el ojo izquierdo mientras mis amigos intentaban apartarme desde ella... así como, los suyos intentaban apartarla desde mi se hizo un desastre terrible en el pasillo...  
Minerva-: Ya, basta! Se queda castigada! Tendrá que venir a verme, después de cenar a mi despacho! -dijo, la profesora.-  
Miro, preocupada a Granger.  
A quien había dejado, el ojo izquierdo completamente morado. .

**-FIN-FLASH-BACK.-**

Y si lo único real y lo único que había conseguido por mi cuenta era el Amor de Severus? Y que si la única persona real en mi vida, y la única a quien era capaz de amar y de adorar era mi padre!? Le, perdería por un capricho del Señor-Tenebroso !? Después, de todo lo que había hecho por mi todos esos años!? No. Rebusque, mi varita en mi bolsillo. Levantandome, por primera vez desde el momento donde había sido marcada, voluntariamente la manga izquierda hasta dejar a la vista la marca tenebrosa. Sobre, la cual coloque mi varita...  
Iba a decir el hechizo, en mi mente para transportarme... cuando, se boleto hacia mi.  
Severus-: Detente, Anabelle! -grito.-  
Pero, tras mover la varita le hice un sello a la puerta. Para impedirle, abrirla para llegar hacia mi. En, la cerradura.  
Anabelle-: Lo siento, Severus. -me,disculpe.-  
Tras murmurar, el hechizo me desaparecí. Apareciéndome, sobre un acantilado...  
Donde, las olas atravesaban la orilla y un terrible vértigo me invadió por mi miedo al agua. Pero, me aparecí en la cueva donde se encontraba el Horrocrux por mi cuenta. Llegando, a la perfección.  
Extendí, por mi misma la mano izquierda hacia la oscuridad. Hasta, sostener una cadena y tirando desde ella con mucha dificultad, conseguí atraer un viejo arca a la superficie. Tragando, saliva procure no tocar ni un milímetro del agua e inmediatamente la misma empezó a moverse por si sola...  
Solamente entonces, volví a sacar la varita desde mi bolsillo (_La cual había guardado, para agarrar la cadena anteriormente en el mismo_)  
y murmure:  
Anabelle-: Lumos, Maxima! -en un, susurro.-  
La luz, se paro justo sobre el lugar donde el horrocrux falso se encontraba. Justo, al mismo tiempo que el arca chocaba contra la irregular orilla hecha en piedra y la escale con cuidado. Hasta, encontrarme con el verdadero Horrocrux dentro.  
Cuando, intente tomarlo un liquido se apareció sobre el mismo. E intente, removerlo. Arrojando, con ira muchas maldiciones al mismo. Pero, nerviosa como me encontraba no se me ocurría ninguno y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos. Soltando, unas lagrimas silenciosas por sentirme una inútil. Por haber llegado, hasta allí en vano. Pero, no había otra. Si para cumplir con la misión debía tomarlo, entonces me obligaría a mi misma a tomarlo. Aunque, cuanto estaba pensando en hacer para lograrlo fuera lo mas horrible que jamas se me hubiera ocurrido...  
Palidecí.  
Pero, apunte mi varita hacia mi misma. Mirándola, desde mis ojos húmedos...  
Anabelle-: imperio... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.- Hasta que no termine de beber esto, y no re-emplace el medayon verdadero por el falso, colgándome el verdadero al cuello, y dejando aquí el falso no me iré... -dije, firmemente lo siguiente.-  
Solté, la varita...  
Vi, como la misma rodaba por la escalinata hasta quedar en el borde perteneciente a un escalón a punto de caer al agua en cualquier momento. Pero mis manos, tomaron una cuenca y aunque el liquido quemara mi garganta lo bebí una y otra vez hasta llegar hasta el final. Y cuando, lo termine; tome el Horrocrux verdadero (_Donde mi señor, había guardado una parte de su alma_) y lo re-emplace por el falso que se encontraba en mi bolsillo. Sellando, nuevamente el hechizo. Aun, bajo la influencia de mi propia maldición...  
Pero, temblando por el miedo cuando sentí que me respondía a mi misma de nuevo tropecé y mi mano empujo la varita hacia el agua...  
Anabelle-: No... -susurre, débilmente desde una voz terriblemente seca.-  
Pero, cuando sin darme cuenta coji mi varita...  
Gemí, al recordar que no debía tocar el agua... Centre, mis ojos cuando una mano huesuda se cerro sobre mi muñeca... e inmediatamente, reconocí a aquellas criaturas como _Infieri_. Pero, si hacia algún movimiento soltaría mi única varita...  
Grite, logrando a duras penas guardarla inútilmente en el bolsillo de mi túnica nuevamente. Cuando las criaturas me arrastraron hacia el agua y temblando intente quitarme sus manos de encima. Mientras, me rasguñaban para agarrarme y hundirme...  
Temblando, intentaba liberarme. Pero el miedo, se apodero de mi en ese momento...  
De todos modos, si me liberaba Como saldría, de allí!? No sabia, nadar...  
Pero, me quede helada. Centrando, los ojos cuando una bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia los infieras que me sostenían y los mismos se alejaron hasta volver a las profundidades y les vi, esconderse enre unos arbustos entre las rocas...  
Otra vez, el mismo resplandor...  
Pero mis ojos, se me cerraban cada vez mas...  
Cuando, entonces alguien metió una mano en el agua helada buscando desesperadamente la mía... Y al reconocerla, mi temblorosa mano tomo la suya y esta la tomo con muchas mas fuerzas. Empujándome, hacia la superficie. Me había atraído, hacia ella con un encantamiento sin pronunciar. Del que hasta el momento donde volví a encontrarme sobre las irregulares rocas que me hicieron sangrar las palmas cuando las toque para incorporarme... no, lo pude notar.  
Severus-: Anabelle... -intento, gritarme para retarme.-  
Pero, cuando sus ojos se tornaron húmedos sin ocultarme su expresión esta vez para sorpresa mía; me deje abrazar por el. Abrazándole, por un momento con muchas mas fuerzas. Mientras, seguía lanzando un encantamiento de fuego para que los _Infieri_ no se subieran en donde nos encontrábamos y nos tomaran. Me ayudo a subirme en el arca con el. Mientras, temblaba por el miedo y por el frió...  
Severus-: _Aparto, Incendium_! -grito.-  
Mire sorprendida, como el fuego que se encontraba expandido completamente sobre la superficie de ese agua gris se apartaba haciéndonos un camino hacia la salida hacia la cual nos dirigimos. Y cuando, nos encontramos en un lugar donde ya no se encontraba la barrera que impedía que realizáramos el noble arte de la desaparición nos desaparecimos. Hasta, aparecernos en su despacho vació y caí temblando al piso helado. Mientras el, cerraba la puerta con un movimiento de su varita. Hasta, darle un portazo.  
Anabelle-: S...severus... -conseguí, decir.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Caminando, por el corredor. Hasta, cruzar los brazos frente a mi.  
Severus-: Quieres, explicarme... en que diablos pensabas, cuando decidiste ir sola? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, e intente decir algo. Pero, no lo conseguí. Solamente, logre cubrirme el rostro con las manos y hacer un esfuerzo insoportable por evitar llorar. Mientras,  
seguía temblando sin poder evitarlo.  
Anabelle-: Y que esperabas, que hiciera!? -dije, ahora atreviéndome a mirarle. Y ayudada, por el pupitre donde siempre me sentaba me levante.- No importa lo que haga, para que sonrías y seas feliz! Jamas es suficiente! Siempre, logro hacer lo contrario! Como una, completa inútil... -dije, dando una patada a la mesa.- Y la misma, cuando cayo me hizo darme cuenta, de que no quería decir eso. De que era lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo. Pero de que no era, mi voluntad decirlo y esto causo que me recorriera un doloroso escalofrio.  
El, entonces miro preocupado el Horrocrux verdadero colgado a mi cuello. Colgado, directamente sobre el lugar donde se encontraba mi corazón y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara. Por tanto, palidecí como un fantasma. Pero sin saber porque, con una mano rodie la medalla.  
Severus-: Anabelle, quítate el medallon y déjalo sobre mi escritorio. -dijo, el.-  
Me encogí en mi misma...  
Anabelle-: Que!? Vas a llevárselo a Dumbledore, verdad!? Quieres arruinar, todo lo que he logrado!? -exclame.-  
Otra vez, sin querer decir eso en realidad.  
Severus-: por favor, Anabelle. -pidió.- deja el medallon, sobre mi escritorio y regresa a tu dormitorio en silencio. -pidió.- No dirías eso, si no lo llevaras puesto. -añadió, ahora.-  
Esta vez, no pude contenerme a llorar. Pero, no deje el medallon sobre su escritorio...  
Me lo quite, con ambas manos. Haciéndole, una reverencia burlona y se lo arroje a los pies. Pero, cuando lo hice...  
Sentí, un dolor agudo en la garganta y gemí sosteniéndome el cuello.  
Hasta caer, al suelo desmayandome...

Otra vez, mis ojos se entrecerraron en la enfermería. Acaso podría pasar un solo curso, sin terminar en aquel lugar!? O era, demasiado pedir!? Pero, no era la única quien se encontraba allí.  
Me encontraba rodeada por Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pensy, Potter, Granger, Minerva, la enfermera cuyo nombre siempre olvidaba por cuanto detestaba aquel lugar y Severus. A quien no fui, capaz de mirar a los ojos...  
Dumbledore-: Señorita, Anabelle... Gracias al cielo, que esta bien... -suspiro, aliviado el director.-  
Respiraba, entrecortadamente. Sin comprender, como había llegado allí. Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos al recordar repentinamente su despacho y nuestra discusión. Por tanto, hice un esfuerzo por no hacer el tonto llorando frente a el director y desvié la mirada...  
Anabelle-: yo... -susurre, en una debil voz seca.-  
Dumbledore, levanto una mano para impedirme hablar.  
Dumbledore-: No debe hablar, Señorita-Snape . Se encuentra, muy débil. -dijo, el.-  
Ahora, miro a los demás...  
Dumbledore-: Podrían dejarme, unos momentos con la Señorita-Snape a solas? De todos modos, podréis verle después de clases... -dijo, el.-  
Los jóvenes, me dedicaron una mirada. Pero después, asintieron al unisono.  
Dumbledore-: Tu, quédate... Severus. -dijo, a mi padre.-  
Quien, se detuvo entonces. Cruzando, sus brazos. Mientras, me daba la espalda.  
Evite, mirarle...  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... Quieres explicarme en que te encontrabas pensando, cuando fuiste hacia allí tu sola desobedeciendo al Señor-Tenebroso ? -pregunto, el director.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: Entregaselo al director, Severus. -pedí.-  
El, se quedo por un momento mirándome. Como si hubiera, escuchado mal. Pero entrego el Horrocrux, al director Dumbledore y volvió a cruzar sus brazos.  
Dumbledore-: Que, intenta hacer... -empezó a decir.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Demostrar, que no quería servir al Señor-Tenebroso . -me, explique.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Podre decirle algo así como que... el director, me confisco su Horrocrux cuando regresaba al castillo y que debí mentir diciéndole que no me pertenecía. Por tanto, me lo arrebato porque si no sospecharía de mi. -Murmure.-  
Severus, me miro enfadado...  
Severus-: Anabelle, ... te castigara, si... -empezó, a decir.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que mas da, si me castiga o no para ti!? -Dumbledore, me miro sorprendido. E incluso yo, me sorprendí de mi misma. Porque en realidad no quería decir eso.- Sentí mi cabeza arder otra vez y me lleve ambas manos a la misma. Cerrando, los ojos con fuerza. Cuando, volví a escuchar su voz en mi mente...  
-: _Regresa... y entrégame, ese medallon. Anabelle..._ -murmuro.-  
Cuando volví a despertarme, ya no había nadie en la enfermería. Había, anochecido de nuevo y la _Marca Tenebrosa_ no dejaba de arderme. Casi tanto, como mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar, en que no había querido decirle eso a Severus. En que no comprendía, Porque, me había comportado de esa forma? y solo quería mejorar, lo suficiente como para recuperar mis fuerzas e ir a disculparme cuando consiguiera ponerme en pie.  
Pero solamente pude hacerlo, después de que pasara un mes y cuando tuve mi primera clase de Pociones Severus en ningún momento me dio la oportunidad de hablar unos momentos con el.  
Pensé, en esperar hasta la cena y disculparme. Pero tampoco, se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores y estaba demasiado enfadada conmigo misma como para querer comer algo.  
Draco-: Has estado, un mes en la enfermería. -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Draco-: No puedes, seguir sin comer. -dijo, preocupado.-  
Pero, mire a mala gana la carne seca que los elfos habían preparado y de igual mala gana, tome mi vaso con zumo de calabaza y lo tome con sarcasmo desde la mesa. Bebiéndolo, en un solo sorbo. Hasta dejarlo, sobre la mesa haciendo demasiado ruido...  
Anabelle-: Termine... -dije, apartando el plato a un lado.-  
Y tras levantarme, me quede helada en la mitad del pasillo...  
Y si ahora por mi culpa, tenia problemas con el Señor-Tenebroso !? Palidecí...  
Cuando, le vi cruzar el pasillo...  
Anabelle-: Severus! -murmure.-  
Por tanto, me miro confundido cuando se volteo hacia mi y yo me puse pálida como un fantasma.  
Severus-: Que quieres, Anne? -pregunto, enfadado. Cruzando, sus brazos.-  
Le, ignore.  
Anabelle-: Hay algo... que necesitas, saber. -dije, yo.-  
Pero, como vio a Potter y al trió mirándonos desde la mesa nos dirigimos hacia otro corredor. Donde, no pude evitar cruzar los dedos tras mi espalda cuando volví a intentar hablar...  
Severus-: Y, bien?... -murmuro.-

Otra vez, evite llorar con todas mis fuerzas. Y me odie a mi misma por ser tan estúpidamente sensible.  
Anabelle-: Hay una razón, por la que he ido sola a realizar la tarea que el Se me ha encomendado. -dije, yo.-  
Mirando, el piso como si fuera algo muy interesante.  
Anabelle-: yo... cuando... -empece, a decir.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: Savia que el Señor-Tenebroso no te había dado el hechizo del encantamiento que ha puesto en el collar. También, savia que no te daría, un antídoto; Severus. Pero, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue buscar uno en un libro de Pociones que he tomado de la _Seccion-Prohivida_ y... -empece, a decir.-  
Me, interrumpió.  
Severus-: Fuiste... a la sección, prohibida? -inquirió.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Era, importante! Savia, que si iba sola debía beberme la poción y supe que la enfermera nunca hubiera encontrado una cura al antídoto. Así que mezcle la poción que hice, con el Zumo de calabaza mientras le decía a Dumbledore que probablemente moriría y ella se sorprendió. Pensando, que había sido su asqueroso remedio lo que me había salvado y eso le hice creer al director. -me, explique.-  
Palidecio.  
Anabelle-: De modo que... lo que en realidad intento decir es que solo pude pensar durante todo este tiempo que no quería perderte. -Empece, a decir sin darme cuenta.- que no quería perderte por un capricho del Señor-Tenebroso , Severus. -Murmure.- Porque después de lo que ha dicho la _Sangre-Sucia_ de Granger me he quedado pensando... y me he dado cuenta, de que eres lo único real que tengo y de que tu... Amor, es lo único que he conseguido por mi cuenta... -musite.- ya que tu eres la única persona, a quien le puedo confiar todo y el único que me entiende y no quise decir eso cuando discutimos n en la enfermería. Porque estaba, fuera de mi así que... lo, siento. -me, disculpe.-

Y mi forma de disculparme, de repente me pareció patética.  
Severus, iba a decir algo. Pero, Draco le interrumpió.  
Mientras, varios compañeros de mi casa quienes se habían acercado al pasillo para ver Que sucedía?  
Se pusieron, a aplaudirnos.  
Draco-: Ah, Es que, no puedes cenar si no te disculpas; Anabelle? -pregunto, riendo.-  
_Oh, tragame tierra..._ *Pense.* Pero el piso, era de pavimento y eso era imposible. A menos que supiera un encantamiento, para lograr ese efecto en el.  
Severus-: No, has... cenado? -pregunto, ahora.-  
Me di un golpe, en la frente con la mano. Cerrando a tiempo, los ojos.  
Severus-: No era, necesario. -me, dijo.-  
Negué.  
Aun, con la mano sobre la frente.  
Anabelle-: Créame, profesor... si, lo era. -murmure.-  
Draco y Pansy reían a carcajadas.  
Anabelle-: Ya me dejara volver, a la normalidad? -pregunte.-  
Inesperadamente, en ese momento me sonrió. Draco, le miro como si mirara a un loco y todos los demás abandonaron el corredor dejándonos a solas. Como si ese gesto en el les hubiera dado miedo.  
Entendiendo, el mensaje.  
Severus-: Te, perdono. -dijo, el.- Si eso, logra que lo hagas. -murmuro.-  
Reí.  
Sin poder evitar, soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas cuando nos abrazamos...  
Severus-: Porque yo era quien antes de que te desaparecieras, pensaba sacrificarse por ti; Anabelle. -murmuro, a mi oído.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Que... -susurre.-  
Sin dar crédito, a cuanto había escuchado.  
Anabelle-: Pero... No deberias, castigarme!? -pregunte.-  
Mientras, se alejaba por el corredor. Parándome, en medio. En, seco.  
Severus-: Porque, debería hacerlo? -quiso, saber.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: Am... Porque eres el jefe, de la casa de Slytherin? -le, recordé.-  
Entendió. Limitándose, a asentir.  
Severus-: Solamente te castigare, si no regresas a cenar. Sigo, siendo tu padre. -me, recordó.-  
Puse, mala cara...  
Pero termine regresando. Junto a el, a la mesa...

Solamente entonces, cuando me senté a la mesa comí como si fuera la ultima vez en la que pudiera comer en mi vida.  
-: Ha vuelto, a la normalidad... -dijeron, todos mis amigos a la vez.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Oh, venga. Saben que la comida, de la enfermería es una porquería... -susurre.-  
Se echaron, a reír.  
Crabbe-: Pero, Como te caíste, al lago negro? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -me queje.-  
Draco, le miro enfadado.  
Draco-: Quieres, ser quien termine ligándola!? -grito.-  
Negó.  
Callando.  
Draco-: Anabelle, solo Pansy y yo sabemos lo que tu, Severus y Dumbledore saben porque nosotros también somos mortifagos. -me, recordó.-  
Entendí.  
Draco-: Bien! entonces, Que haremos mañana!? -pregunto, para cambiar de tema.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Mañana? -inquirí.-  
Sonrio.  
Draco-: Es sábado. -me, explico.-  
Me deje, caer sobre la mesa...  
Anabelle-: Es que siempre tengo que tardar en curarme una semana o mas, o es que despierto un día antes de los fines de semana a propósito? -me, queje.-  
Rieron.  
Pansy-: mañana, iremos a Hosmeade. Quieres venir? queremos ir a comprar algunos dulces para tener durante las vacaciones de invierno. -me, recordó.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: despertar, antes de las vacaciones... suerte, la mía. -añadi.-  
Asintió.  
Crabbe-: Como harás, con los Timos de Umbridge? Son, este Lunes. -dijo, el.-  
Me puse, seria.  
Anabelle-: Que!? Y yo, sigo aquí!? Debo ir a estudiar! -dije, levantandome.-  
Pero, Severus me escucho desde la mesa de los profesores y se levanto...  
Severus-: Tu, te iras a acostar temprano como corresponde; Anabelle! -grito, por todo el corredor.-  
Umbridge, a su izquierda sentada... hacia quien sentía una terrible envidia porque pudiera ocupar ese lugar; le miro con mala cara. Sacándose, la mano que se había llevado al oído. Cuando, había gritado.  
Y yo, me sonroje. Como, un tomate. Mirándole, inocentemente. Mientras, todos reían. Y el volvía lentamente, a sentarse. Por su forma de acentuar la palabra _acostar_. Pero la risa mas acentuada, era extra amente la del . Quien se cubria la boca con la mano, como si ya no pudiera mas...  
Draco-: vamos... -murmuro.-  
Arrastrándome, fuera...  
Anabelle-: A quien, engaño? Muero, de sueño! -admití, por fin.-  
Y nos dirigimos, hacia la sala común...

** NOTA: **Lo ultimo se me ocurrio porque mi padre muggle me grito que me acostara temprano porque son las 0:16 a.m como corresponde. Desde cuando, es esa hora!? Hace tres horas, era temprano...  
bueno, es que cuando estoy en la PC. no me doy cuenta del tiempo que paso en ella. Hahahah xd asi que mejor me voy a poner el camison y la sigo por aqui desde mi telefono movil. Si es que el Amo, quiere y no se da cuenta *Se refiere, a Dr cula* (La unica palabra en la que casualmente si recuerdo poner el acento a menudo)  
Cari os, y cuidense.  
y Gracias, por pasar a leer. :3 * .*  
. . *


	43. Capitulo 42: Sexto Curso

Sexto Curso. Pensaba, el Director Dumbledore. La herida, en su mano le dolía horriblemente. Pero solamente podía esperar a que Severus le trajera el ingrediente que le faltaba a su poción curativa.  
Llego, segundos después. Dando un pronunciado portazo, a la puerta de su oficina y dejando caer dándole un golpe a su escritorio para reclamar su atención, un frasco con una poción terminada. Y mientras el director, le miraba confundido por su reaccion le dio la espalda. Cruzando, sus brazos. Para no verle, mientras la tomaba.  
Dumbledore, le dio un sorbo al vaso y luego Severus se acerco a el para ver si funcionaba y miro por un momento su mano herida.  
Severus-: Bebe el resto. -dijo, al director.-  
Quien, así lo hizo después de un momento... Severus-. Contendrá la maldición de tu mano, por un momento. Pero, se exparcira Albus. -dijo, el.- El director, le miro preocupado.  
Dumbledore-: Cuanto, tiempo? -pregunto.-  
Severus-: Tal vez, un año. -murmuro.-  
Dándole, nuevamente la espalda...  
Dumbledore-: no me ignores, Severus... -murmuro.- Ambos, sabemos que Voldemort le ordeno al joven Malfoy que me mate. -le, recordó.- Pero si el, falla... Cualquiera, supondrá... que el Se recurrirá a ti... -le dijo, Dumbledore.-  
Silencio...  
Dumbledore-: Tu, tienes que ser quien me mate Severus. -dijo, seriamente el Director.- Es la única, salida. -agrego.-  
Solo así, el Señor - Oscuro confiara en ti completamente... y llegara un momento, en el que Anabelle y Harry deban saber algo. -murmuro.- Pero espera, hasta que Voldemort... este muy, vulnerable. -finalizo, Dumbledore.-  
Ninguno, de los presentes en esta conversación quería continuarla. Pero, era necesario. Severus, le miro preocupado.  
Severus-: Y mi hija, Albus? -pregunto.-  
Le miro, en silencio...  
Severus-: Cuando, el muchacho se entere, tendrá que morir? -pregunto, ahora.-  
Dumbledore, se incorporo. Asintiendo.  
Dumbledore-: No, inmediatamente. Severus. -explico.- (_Quien ignoraba por completo lo que ambos sabian sobre la diadema de Helena_.)  
Dumbledore-: Pero si no consigue desprenderse del alma de Voldemort, entonces deberá morir. -anuncio.-  
Miro, fríamente al director...  
Dumbledore-: Le, educare. -prometió, el director.-  
Severus, le miro confundido.  
Dumbledore-: Les diré, a ambos todo lo que se sobre Voldemort y mientras tu cumples con la misión que te he encomendado ella con el trió se encontrara a salvo ya que estoy seguro de que le ordenara que les espié y ya que eres su tutor en las misiones que le ordena estoy seguro de que lograras mentirle. -dijo, el anciano director.-  
Miro, a Severus. Cuyo rostro, se había convertido en una mascara inexpresiva...  
Dumbledore-: No podrás sacrificarte por ella esta vez, Severus. -murmuro.- Esto es algo, que debe resolver ella sola. -dijo, el.- Como deber y por su madre. -explico.-  
Severus, cruzo sus brazos.  
Severus-: Ella, odia a Lilly. Albus. -le dijo, el.-  
Pero el director, rió por lo bajo.  
Dumbledore-: Se lo has preguntado? No creo, que le odie. Creo, que lo dice porque envidia el poco tiempo que ha pasado contigo y que lo que en realidad detesta de ella es lo especial que ha llegado a ser para ti. Creo, que no le odia. Creo, que simplemente lo dice para no sentirse culpable por lo que esta haciendo ya que es algo que como hemos probado muchas veces... -murmuro.- no lo hemos, podido permitir y no entiende la razon de que haya dado su vida por ella. -explico, el director. Lamento, decir que le escuche decírselo en el corredor al Señor - Malfoy . -murmuro.-  
Severus, se puso serio.  
Severus-: _No se lo que ha significado para Anabelle, el hecho de que su madre se encuentre muerta; Albus. Y yo prefiero, no hablar sobre ella. -Tercio, Snape.- Como veras, es algo delicado_. -añadio.-  
El, encogió sus hombros.  
Dumbledore-: Como quieras... -murmuro.- Pero, mañana regresara a Hogwarts y es crucial que esta noche le digas que le enseñare ciertas cosas que le servirán para luchar contra y quiero que le entregues esta carta sin leerla antes, Severus. -dijo, tendiéndole un sobre.-  
Y dedicándole a Snape, una mirada de advertencia que no pudo ignorar. Por tanto, miro la carta con cierto enfado...  
Severus-: Bien... -murmuro.-  
El Director, asintió.  
Dumbledore-: Y dime solamente una cosa mas, Severus... Como esta pasando, su estancia viviendo contigo? -pregunto.-  
Severus, se detuvo ante la puerta.  
Severus-: Bien. -anuncio, Snape.- No hemos, discutido ni un solo día... pasamos, la mayor parte del tiempo hablando y ella ha estado estudiando muy duro. -agrego.- aunque insistí en que no debería, se ha tomado lo de superar a Granger como una tarea personal.. -Dumbledore, rió cuando dijo esto.-  
y no hay nada que pueda hacer para que no lo haga. -le, contó.- Pero, bien. -dijo, finalmente.-  
Utilizando los _polvos-flue_ para dirigirse a su casa.

Cuando llego, dejo el profeta sobre la mesa. Para su sorpresa, la casa se encontraba extrañamente ordenada y se encontró a Anabelle dormida en el sofá con el _control-remoto_ perteneciente a un televisor muggle (_Que ella le había pedido traer, del cuarto de Draco cuando se había mudado con el_)  
mirando, una novela antigua llamada Los Locos Addam'S. Esto, francamente le sorprendió. Pero, apago de alguna manera el televisor y la joven despertó cuando al volteandose hacia el otro costado el control se le cayo de la mano haciendo un gran estrépito.

Anabelle-: Severus... -murmuro, bostezando.-  
Y cayo, del sillón entonces al no darse cuenta de que estaba del lado que no tenia respaldo. Por tanto, como cayo sobre el control remoto muggle el televisor se encendió y se escucharon risas de la tele cuando se inclino hacia su hija para ayudarle a levantarse...  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto, preocupado.-  
La joven, sonrió. Tomando, su mano y se miraron un infinito segundo...  
Hugo-: Algunos, tienen un sentido equivoco de la belleza... -decía, en el televisor.- y se escucharon mas risas desde la tele. Mientras, Anabelle tomando nuevamente el control se levantaba ayudada por el y lo apago. Dejándolo, sobre el televisor.

Anabelle-: Si... -dijo, bostezando.- Que hora, es? -pregunto.- No me ibas a despertar temprano, para ir a ese lugar que decías? -murmuro.-  
Entonces, recordar su conversación con el director esa mañana le recordó cuanto iba a hacer con su hija esa tarde: Ir a buscar su regalo de cumpleaños a la casa donde había pasado medio a o con James y con Lilly. Pero, por supuesto que como había sido cuando era muy peque a no le sorprendería que no lo recordara.  
Severus-: He accedido, a que me acompañes. -dijo, el mirándole seriamente.- Bajo, una única condición... -dijo, mirándole seriamente.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: De, acuerdo. -cedió.-  
Mientras, Severus tomaba su capa de viaje y se la colocaba y ella se puso una capa negra.  
Cubriéndose, el rostro con su capucha para que nadie le reconociera.  
Severus-: Deberas responderme a cualquier pregunta que te haga, cuando nos encontremos allí, Anabelle. Sin importar, sobre que tema sean. -murmuro.-  
Ella, le miro confundida.  
Anabelle-: Pero... Eso, no lo haces ya Severus? -inquirió, inteligentemente.-  
Y Severus, sonrió levemente. Pero luego, su expresión se torno seria.  
Solamente, saber eso mientras tuviera que cumplir su misión le haría sentirse mejor.  
Severus-: Tu palabra, Anabelle... -murmuro, cruzando sus brazos.-  
(_Exactamente, como había hecho en la oficina del director_)  
Anabelle, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Bien. De, acuerdo. Lo prometo. Que tan extraño, es eso que quieres preguntarme? -murmuro.-  
El, tomo su mano en silencio y Anabelle sonrió mientras empezaban a caminar...  
Severus-: Ya, lo sabrás. -dijo, el.-  
Caminaron, hasta llegar a un lugar invadido por la nieve y Anabelle escucho atenta el coro de una iglesia preguntándose si algún día se casarían... si en algún momento, ella misma tendría hijos...  
En fin, lo que se empieza a preguntar toda joven de su edad cuando esta enamorada.  
Hasta el momento, donde llegaron a una casa que tenia un aspecto terrible y que a la joven le dio escalofríos...  
Severus-: Aquí, es. -dijo, el.-  
Y los dos, entraron en silencio...

Anabelle, miro sorprendida cada rincón de la casa que había visto en el pensad ero mientras Severus, cerraba la puerta.  
Severus-: Mi obsequio, se encuentra en la habitación de Lilly y... -murmuro.- James. -tercio, despreciablemente.-  
Ahora, le miro confundida...  
Anabelle-: Haces, todo esto... por mi? -murmuro.-  
Severus, asintió.  
Severus-: Ya entenderás, la razón mas adelante; Anabelle. -murmuro, ahora.-  
La joven asintió y siguió a su padre escaleras arriba.  
Severus-: Pisa con cuidado, cariño. -murmuro.-  
Ella, asintió y sus pasos temblorosos esquivaron los escombros en las escaleras mientras subían al entre-piso de la casa donde se encontraba el baño y las habitaciones. Mirando, desde sus ojos húmedos como todo era exactamente igual a como lo había visto en el pensadero y viendo seguirlas con la mirada a unos cuadros que torcidos se encontraban pese al tiempo aun colgados en la pared y la joven tomo a su padre su mano con mas fuerzas.  
Segundos después, se encontraron con una habitación de paredes blancas donde una cama matrimonial al se encontraba destendida y llena de polvo. Como los muebles, en ella. Dos mesitas de noche, contra la misma.  
Una cómoda, en el rincón a su izquierda donde había muchos viejos alhajeros entre fotografías cuyos marcos se encontraban rajados o envueltos por telarañas y un candelabro incrustado en diamantes que se movía peligrosamente sobre la cama. Severus, se adelanto a su hija y se acerco a un alhajero negro sobre la cómoda que dejo entre sus manos.  
Cuando la joven, le miro confundida. Pero, lo abrió en silencio y se encontró con un relicario precioso forjado en plata en forma de ovalo y se sonrió. Cuando, al tomarlo para abrirlo se encontró una fotografía de su padre. Sosteniéndole en brazos, cuando apenas era una bebe. Y no pudo evitar emosionarse y soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas. Al darse cuenta, de que apenas recordaba su infancia por todo lo que había sufrido y debido soportar en ella por culpa de su hermanastro y de su coneccion con Su Señor. Y esto, le hizo darse cuenta de varias cosas y entender cuanto Severus quería.  
Anabelle-: Es... precioso... -murmuro.-  
Severus, se sorprendió por un momento. Pero, ayudo a colgárselo a su hija al cuello y luego la joven y el se miraron un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: Feliz cumpleaños, Anabelle. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, Severus. -murmuro.-  
Y se dieron, un profundo beso... en aquella desprolija habitación. Donde, cuando se separaron solo para mirarse a los ojos nuevamente se dieron cuenta de que cuanto sentían el uno por el otro era algo que nadie podría cambiar hicieran para separarles cuanto quisieran ya que sus sentimientos era algo que se notaba a simple vista cuando se miraban a los ojos y Anabelle saco su varita.

Anabelle-: Yo también tengo algo para ti, Severus... -replico, la joven.- El, le miro confundido.-  
Severus-: No tienes, que... -empezó, a decir.-  
Cuando la joven, revolvió su bolsillo. Hasta, sacar un frasco (_Que había tomado de su despacho_) pero, esto a Severus no le molesto.  
Anabelle-: ayúdame... -pidió.-  
El, destapo el frasco y ella extrajo un recuerdo de su mente. Luego, el volvió a cerrarlo para que no se escapara y le miro preocupado.  
Anabelle-: Se que quieres, preguntarme por Lilly Severus. Pero, no me encuentro lista para conversar sobre ella... -murmuro.- y quiero, hacerlo. -tercio.- Así, que te lo mostrare. -dijo, finalmente.-  
Dejando, los recuerdos que había elegido para explicarle ciertas cosas a su padre que no podía decir pero que necesitaba que las supiera entre sus manos.  
Severus-: No tienes, que mostrármelos si no quieres... -murmuro.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Quiero, hacerlo. Porque como no puedo decirlos, quiero mostrártelos. -murmuro.- Solo, te pido que no pienses mal de mi cuando los veas. -murmuro.-  
El, le miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Jamas, pensaria mal de ti Anabelle... pero, Como savias que te lo preguntaria? -quiso, saber.-  
La joven, sonrió nuevamente.  
Anabelle-: Lo savia, porque te amo; Severus. Tal vez, sea la respuesta mas estúpida que pueda dar en un momento como este. Pero no te amaría, si no te conociera y si no entendería que después de venir aquí quisieras sacar aquel tema y cambiarlo cuando debieras preguntarme ciertas cosas... -dijo, su hija.-  
El, guardo el recuerdo en su bolsillo de la túnica.  
Severus-: A veces, olvido que eres exelente en adivinación... -recordó, de repente.-  
Y la joven, rió. Pero callo cuando su mirada se encontró con unas gotas de sangre en el piso y comenzó a seguirlas en silencio. Mientras, estas le guiaban hacia otra habitación. Y empezó a escuchar unas voces cantando en su mente mientras se aparecía una imagen borrosa de los presentes...

-: Tetlicus! -decía, un ni o sentado en la cuna.-  
Black-: Mi ahijado va aprendiendo! -murmuro.-  
Lilly-: -cantaba acercándose a Severus y a la ni a que tenia entre sus brazos.- esta vez...  
puedo ver, los recuerdos me envuelven. La canción, que escuche... -e inmediatamente, todo se desvaneció.-

La joven, miro un moisés de lechuzas sobre una cuna y miro hacia un sector de la cuna desde donde sentía algo...  
Sintió un dolor de cabeza terrible y se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza y su mano al estomago y se arrodillo en el piso...  
Severus-: Anabelle? -murmuro, preocupado.-  
La joven, miraba con las manos apoyadas en el piso a un lugar vació donde ella miraba una imagen borrosa de Lilly dejando a Potter en la cuna y mirando a mientras el apuntaba hacia el su varita...  
-: A Harry, no! A, Anabelle, no... -murmuro.-  
Y unas lagrimas silenciosas, resbalaron por sus mejillas...  
-: Apártate, estúpida! -grito, fríamente .- Apártate... -grito.-  
Pero la joven, no cedió...  
-: Avada, Kedabra! -grito.-  
Un grito, resonó en su cabeza. Un grito de terrible dolor, y la joven cayo hacia un costado muerto mientras ahora apuntaba su varita hacia el ni o. Quien le miraba, desde unos ojos húmedos... -: Avada, Kedabra! -repitió.-  
Pero, cuando la luz le dio en el corazón al recién nacido reboto en el y recayó sobre Su - Señor. Quien,  
desaparecio y una Lilly que entrecerraba sus ojos me miraba hasta el momento en que los cerro y toda imagen desaparecio...

Anabelle, se quedo mirando desde su temblorosa mirada el lugar donde los presentes habían desaparecido y se incorporo. Con cierta, dificultad. Solamente, para no hacer el ridículo frente a su padre. Segundos después, le miro confundida...  
Anabelle-: Severus... Por, que... -empezó, a decir.-  
Pero, no quiso preguntar algo que le hiriera.  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto preocupado.-  
Anabelle, asintió.  
Anabelle-: Si, pero por favor regresemos. Este lugar, me da escalofríos. -mintió, la joven.-  
Ambos, salieron desde la estancia en silencio y Anabelle savia que antes de regresar pasarían por un ultimo lugar. Al que hacia mucho tiempo, quería ir...

Los dos, se encontraban frente a su tumba en el cementerio. Y los dos, dejaron un tamo de rosas rojas solamente sobre la tumba de Lilly. Pero Anabelle, miro la tumba de James vacía y arranco de una rosa un pétalo seco y la dejo sobre su lapida.  
Anabelle-: Me siento, culpable. -le explico, ella.-  
El, miro fríamente la tumba de James...  
Severus-: Regresemos... -murmuro.-  
Adelantándose, en la caminata...  
Y Solamente Anabelle, sintió una brisa helada abrazarle.  
Lilly-: Feliz, cumpleaños, Anabelle! -escucho, a alguien murmurar a su oído.-  
Y oyó, la risa de James.  
James-: Si, feliz cumpleaños... -murmuro, su voz.-  
Y una brisa levemente helada, paso sobre el oído desde donde la había escuchado y se sobresalto.  
Cuando sintió, una mano sobre su hombro.  
Pero al boletarse, solamente vio la capa de Severus moviéndose hacia atrás muy lejos de ella y esto, le mareo...  
Anabelle-: Severus! -grito.-  
El, se volteo...  
Anabelle-: Espera... -añadió.-  
Y tomando, su mano regresaron a la casa donde vivían juntos. Cenaron, en silencio y luego Anabelle se quedo pensando. Severus, dormía volteado hacia un costado y ella se quedo mirando el techo. El recuerdo, se encontraba sobre su mesita de noche y se pregunto en su mente si había elegido los recuerdos correctos para mostrarle.  
Pero sonrió, porque ese día descubrió una cosa:  
No importaba, cuanta distancia hubiera entre ellos dos. La recorrería, hasta que por fin pudiera acortarla y luego se quedo pensando en silencio...  
Había sido, muy cruel con Lilly y había olvidado por completo cuanto había hecho por ella sin ninguna necesidad y unas lagrimas que le obligaron a boletarse hacia la derecha en la cama le hicieron sentirse muy mal...  
Ella, era la culpable de la muerte de Lilly. No era, el re-emplazo de Lilly.

**-NOTA: **Dedicado a alguien muy especial que esta pasando por una situacion familiar dificil con las esperanzas de que pueda seguir adelante. Nuria Zach, espero que te guste este leas todo que se me ocurrio el dia que fui a tu casa y te deseo buena suerte. (Sacando la frase, que puse despues de los ante-ultimos puntos suspensivos)  
Tarde mucho en subirlo, pero me gusto como quedo. Espero, que a los demas tambien les guste aunque veran que no influenciara cierto ultimo pensamiento en Anabelle hasta dentro de un par de capitulos mas y veran que no se quedaran mucho en el sexto curso ya que estaran mas en el septimo. Se que me esta quedando un poco largo el fick ;) pero es que me lo estoy tomando muuuy enserioo aunque es el primero que hago por aqui ;) heheheh xd Kisses y saludos a todos se los kiere!  
ah, y Gracias a Agny por las correcciones de siempre.  
Gracias a todos quienes pasan a leer de corazon! y que tengan un exelente dia ;)  
Cuidense, y hasta el proximo relato.  
* *

*La-Que-No-Se-Hace-Responsable-De-Lo-Que-Pasa-Cuando-Mira-Su-Celular*

-Jurando solemnemente que sus intenciones, ehm... no son, buenas- ;)


	44. Capitulo 43: Los Recuerdos de Anabelle

Severus sostenía en su mano izquierda, los recuerdos que le había obsequiado su hija y miro la botella por unos momentos.  
Antes, de verterla en el pensadero. Apenas, podía creer cuanto había crecido y que al día siguiente ya empezaría su sexto curso y a la vez le aterraban las decisiones que debía tomar la joven durante ese año. También, le preocupara que no pudiera escoger exactamente lo que quisiera por culpa de su destino y este pensamiento dio vueltas por su cabeza cuando se zambullo en el pensadero y desapareció de la vacía oficina del director Dumbledore. Quien dormía plácidamente,  
en el segundo piso de su oficina en ese momento. Cayo de pie, en el salón principal de la mansion Malfoy y encontró a Anabelle espiando a Nancy y a Lucius conversando desde el pasillo. Se quedo mirando, a una Anabelle quien tan solo debia tener tres a os en aquel entonces espiando a escondidas a quienes creía sus padres discutiendo...  
Nancy-: Ha matado, inconscientemente a esos muggles Lucius! Y tan solo, es una ni a! Que haremos si la situacion,  
empeora y empieza a matar inconscientemente a todo quien le molesta!? -dijo, ella.-  
A un Lucius, quien rió cruelmente.  
Lucius-: Se convertirá, en una Sangre Pura. No es eso, lo que el quería? -se, burlo.-  
Una risa macabra, se escucho desde el centro del salón. Dejándose ver claramente a Lord Voldemort sentado en su trono mientras acariciaba a najini distraidamente con sus dedos finos. Lord Voldemort-: La ni a, ha hecho bien. -murmuro.  
Los dos presentes, le miraron confundidos.  
Lord Voldemort-: Los muggles, son una abominación. -les, recordó.- Eso, es lo mas importante que debe aprender y ha aprendido muy bien. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Y miro, distraidamente entre ellos a la ni a que espiaba desde el pasillo e intercambio una mirada con ella. Quien hizo un gesto con la mano y dijo un shh de esa forma silencioso a Lord Voldemort. A quien esta imagen, le hizo soltar una cruel carcajada. Mirando, en otra direccion.  
Lord Voldemort-: Ha aprendido, demasiado bien. -tercio, finalmente.- Luego, Nancy bajo la mirada...  
Seguía, a la niña de vuelta a su habitación. Donde, ahora Nancy le tapaba correctamente mientras reía. Entrecerrando, los ojos. Había, aprendido bien. Esa, frase le daba vueltas por la cabeza mientras Nancy le leía uno de sus capítulos favoritos de _Peter Pan_ y luego, le tapaba besando su frente. Despues, cuando iva a saludar a Draco veia a Lucius detenerse ante la puerta de la habitación. Solo, para dedicarle una gélida mirada cuando se dirigió a la habitación de Draco...  
Nancy-: Ya, te has despedido de Anabelle? -preguntaba.-  
Mientras, Draco reía.  
Lucius-: Si. -mentía, a su esposa.-  
Y ella, también reía junto a su hijo y cuando la joven se boleto soltó sobre la almohada unas lagrimas silenciosas mientras apretaba la almohada con fuerzas.  
Porque, no me quiere!? Era, cuanto pensaba la joven. La imagen, cambio a una sonrisa en su rostro cuando el sombrero seleccionador grito:  
-: Slytherin! -en todo, el gran comedor.-  
Y corría, hacia la profesora Minerva.  
Anabelle-: Profesora... Se ha equivocado! mi nombre, no es Anabelle Snape. Es, Anabelle Malfoy... -le corregía, la joven.-  
Por un momento, aparecía la imagen de cuando chocaron en el tren y Anabelle le devolvía su libro y se miraban a los ojos un infinito segundo...  
Anabelle-: Lo, sient... -murmuraba.-  
Luego, cambiaba a los ojos de la profesora Minerva.  
Minerva-: No, Señorita Anabelle. El director Dumbledore, todos los años se memoriza los nombres de sus estudiantes y créame que no se equivoca. Tu nombre, es Anabelle Snape. -murmuro.-  
Entonces, la joven sin darle tiempo a decir algo mas, salio corriendo tras el y se vio a si mismo dandole la espalda...  
Anabelle-: Severus! -grito.-  
Cuando, le llamo por primera vez y al boletarse vio las lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas...  
La imagen, cambio a el día donde después de clases le explicaba lo de Potter.  
Anabelle-: Lineaje, de sangre? -murmuro.-  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Si. -tercio.-  
Ella, había bajado la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Y, mi madre? -pregunto.-  
Le había mirado, seriamente.  
Severus-: La madre, de Potter. -murmuro.- Lilly. -dijo, simplemente ese día.-  
Ahora, la imagen cambiaba a una Anabelle que espiaba desde el pasillo al trió conversando.  
Potter-: Y me contó mas cosas sobre mi madre. -dijo, el sonriendo.- Todo el mundo, habla maravillosamente sobre ella... -dijo, el.-  
El, le empujo. Potter-: Ah, lo siento Anabelle. No te vi. -se, disculpo.-  
Sus ojos, se habían tornado húmedos...  
Anabelle-: mi madre, no es mas... -espeso a decir.-  
Los compañeros se miraron a sus espaldas y entonces la imagen cambio al momento donde Severus caminaba entre las mesas del gran comedor.  
Anabelle-: Que una asquerosa, Sangre Sucia! -dijo, ella.-  
Severus-: No deberias, llamarle así. -había, dicho.-  
Ahora, una imagen donde hablaba con Pansy sosteniendo un baso de zumo de calabaza. Las dos amigas se sentaban en los negros sillones de su sala común que rodeaban la mesa de te.  
Anabelle-: Esa, asquerosa sangre sucia de lilly... -murmuraba.- Severus, solo piensa en ella. -le contaba.- y siempre... siempre lo arruina todo! Porque cuando me mira, y piensa en ella tuerce el labio y se que es porque mirarme y recordarle le duele! Porque!? Es que cree, que soy el re-emplazo de Lilly!? -decía, la joven.-  
Pansy, reía y ella le arrojaba un almohadón.  
Anabelle-: _QUE ES, LO GRACIOSO_!? -grito, arrojandole, un almohadón.-  
Cuando Pansy, volvió a mirarle.  
Pansy-: Que estas, celosa. -dijo, finalmente.-  
Ella, centro los ojos.  
Anabelle-: Celosa!? -susurraba, la joven.- Que es, sentir celos!? -murmuraba, ahora.-  
La joven, le sonrió.  
Pansy-: Es cuando te molestas con alguien pero en el fondo quieres ser como el. Me, equivoco?  
y el no poder ser como el, hace que te sientas... celosa. -respondió.- La joven, reía estúpidamente.  
Anabelle-: Celosa, yo!? Quien querría, ser como ella...  
La frase, quedaba en el aire y una Anabelle que veía a Lord Voldemort desde el pasillo durante su cuarto año corría a abrasarle...  
Anabelle-: Mi, Señor ! -gritaba, la joven emocionada.-  
Y el, le correspondía a aquel abraso.  
Ahora, la joven se encontraba en el sotano de la mansion Malfoy mientras Lucius le torturaba y a cada grito una vez mas al final del día corría a abrazar a su señor como si todo cuanto necesitara para existir después de eso fuera su abrazo.  
Lucius-: Si, que... Crucio... -gritaba.-  
Otro, grito...  
Anabelle-: S-Si... padre... -murmuraba.-  
Cuando era arrojada, contra un espejo (_Y esto hizo que Severus, se sobresaltara)_ la imagen volvió a cambiar hasta verse a si mismo bailando con ella el vals en su cuarto año el momento en el que le beso por primera vez...  
Anabelle-: No quiero, ser el re-emplazo de Lilly... -decía, la joven en el pasillo.-  
Luego, la imagen cambiaba al día del mundial de quiddittch...  
Anabelle-: Padre? Digo... yo, enseguida voy. -terciaba, la joven.-  
Severus-: Es la primera vez que me llamas así, Anabelle. Te encuentras, bien? -le, pregunto.-  
Ella, le miraba seriamente...  
-: _Es la primera vez, que me preguntan algo así..._ -escucho, una voz.-  
Cuando, le abraso y dejo caer una mano sobre sus cabellos.  
Luego, vio como le hacían la marca tenebrosa. Vio, todo lo ocurrido en el cementerio y vio el fantasma de Lilly sonriendo a su hija:  
Lilly-: Estamos muy orgullosos de ti cariño y te queremos mucho. Cuida, a Severus por mi. -pedía.-  
Luego, la imagen se desvanecía y ella se encontraba dándole la espalda a Albus Dumbledore. Muchos objetos en su oficina, se encontraban destruidos y la joven temblaba de ira...  
Dumbledore-: Que sucede, Anabelle? -murmuro.- No me ignores. -pidió, acercandose a ella.- De que te diste cuenta, realmente en el cementerio? -murmuro.-  
Reía.  
Anabelle-: Porque debería decírselo a usted, Director? -pregunto.-  
El, le miraba preocupado.  
Dumbledore-: A quien mas, se lo dirías? -replico, inteligentemente.- Y Anabelle, se cubría el rostro con las manos. Llorando...  
Anabelle-: Tengo, miedo de admitirlo. Es algo, que siempre he detestado... -murmuro.-  
Temblando...  
Anabelle-: Quien, querría, ser como ella!? La verdad, es que lo único que esperaba de todo esto, era poder llegar a ser tan especial como lo fue ella para Severus! Pero cada vez que me mira, solo veo dolor en su expresión! Estoy segura, de que su mirada cuando le miraba era diferente.  
De que ella, si conoció su lado bueno. De que ella, amo su lado bueno mucho mas tiempo que yo y de que ella incluso lo conoció mejor. Solo, me gustaría, que alguna vez me mirara y me sonriera como le miraba y le sonreía a ella! -grito, la joven.-  
Bajando, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: y le, envidio... -dijo, finalmente.-  
Todos, los recuerdos, se desvanecían... Anabelle-: Le envidio, porque el si ha sido feliz a su lado. Pero, conmigo solamente se muestra diferente cuando nos encontramos solos... le envidio, porque para ella no fue un secreto que le amara y me gustaría que la distancia entre nosotros que crea eso pudiera acortarse y tengo miedo de perderle para siempre por no poder recorrerla a tiempo, director. -murmuro.-  
El, sonrió.  
Y todo, se desvaneció.  
Otra vez, se encontró en la oficina del director Dumbledore. Otra vez, se encontró solo en aquel lugar y confundido por lo que acababa de ver que le había dejado mas dudas que respuestas. Su hija,  
quería ser como Lilly? Su hija, había odiado en silencio a su madre todo este tiempo porque envidiaba la felicidad que había vivido junto a el y tenia miedo de perderle para siempre? No podía,  
asimilar que cuanto había visto hacia tan solo unos momentos era cuanto su hija sentía...

* * *

Anabelle mientras tanto, se encontraba en el anden 9 y tres cuartos a punto de llegar al castillo y ella y Pansy no paraban de hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el verano con Crabbe y Goyle. Draco, les seguía muy callado detrás. Con las manos, metidas en los bolsillos de su traje negro y la mirada baja y yo me pregunte si le pasaría algo. Pero, supuse que si era así a la vez me lo diría.  
Pansy-: Y entonces, puedes creerlo!? Mi tía, me regalo el reloj de bolsillo que quería! Después, de meces de ordenar en su casa! Es un reloj de bolsillo que te permite, viajar al lugar que quieras sin la necesidad de aparecerte! -dijo, mirando el relicario que Severus me había regalado.- por cierto, se parece mucho al tuyo Anabelle. No crees, que sea lo mismo? -quiso, saber.-  
Sacando, un medallon ovalado de plata con cruces y puntitos negros arriba que tenia una piedra negra en el centro. Como el anillo, que Dumbledore me había regalado. Tras el cual cuando lo abrías, si corrías un reloj había una fotografía de su tía.  
Anabelle-: Eso, deberíamos preguntárselo a Severus. -tercie.- no tengo, ni idea -murmure.-  
Ella, me sonrió. Guardandoselo, bajo su túnica.  
Pansy-: Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Anabelle. -me dijo.- Son elementos muy costosos, y también muy difíciles de encontrar y conseguir. Ya, que solamente quedan cinco. Bueno, ahora tres ya que nosotras tenemos dos de ellos si es que es uno de estos. -tercio.- Creo, que se llamaban... Transportem. -murmuro.-  
Así, lo hice y sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Vale. -musite.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
Pansy-: Son elementos... -dijo, mientras subíamos al tren y empujábamos a algunos Gryfflindor por el pasillo.- Que te llevan también, a la persona de quien dejas una fotografía dentro si aprietas esa piedra negra y piensas de corazón en ella. -murmuro.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Crees, que Severus me lo haya dado porque sabe que lo necesitare mas adelante? -pregunto.-  
Luego, recordé que solo Dumbledore sabría porque diría esto y entonces Pansy se cubrió la boca. Estallando, en una carcajada junto con los otros dos. Mientras, entrabamos en el compartimiento.  
Draco-: Eso, deberias preguntárselo al Director. No te molestara que Severus note que no te diste cuenta, eh Anne? -me recordó.-  
Sentándose, junto a mi.  
Todos, le miramos. Porque, hubiera sido lo único que dijo todo este rato y rió solo por un momento. Luego, bajamos la mirada y yo le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Tienes razón, Draco. Gracias, por recordarmelo. -murmure.-  
Aun sabiendo, que de todas formas se lo preguntaria. Para tener una excusa mas para conversar con el sobre algo y ante ese pensamiento sonrei.  
Anabelle-: Te pasa algo, Draco? -le pregunte.- Estas, muy callado... -murmure.-  
El, me miro preocupado.  
Draco-: Nada. -mintió.- Solo, estoy cansado. -nos, explico.-  
Pero, entendí entonces que era algo que no quería hablar frente a los demás porque yo también decía eso en la mansion malfoy cuando quería contarle algún secreto y quedamos que lo usaríamos para cuando necesitáramos una excusa para ir a hablar fuera y me tendió una nota.  
Draco-: Mira, lo que me mandaron Anne! -murmuro, nervioso.-  
La abrí, y la leí. En ella, había escrito:  
-_Te cuento mañana en el castillo. No quiero, hablar ahora_.-  
Reí, como tonta. Aunque por dentro, me empezó a preocupar que tuviera que ver con quien-tu-sabes. Pero a la vez, pensé que si fuera algo que tenia que ver con eso me lo diría enseguida y evite hacer demasiadas ceremonias de estúpidos sermones que aburrirían a todos.  
Anabelle-: Oh, que divertido! -tercie, riendo estúpidamente.-  
Pansy, me miro confundida.  
Pansy-: Tu, riendo de algo? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que sea, una Snape no quiere decir que...  
-: Anabelle... -murmuro, Draco.-  
Anabelle-: ... no me pueda, reír! -finalice.-  
Pansy, señalo la puerta y palidecí cuando le mire.  
Severus-: Tan serio, crees que soy? -murmuro.-  
Me, sonroje.  
Anabelle-: Y-yo no dije eso. -replique, en una voz temblorosa.- Y de repente, me sentí estúpida y baje la mirada mientras Crabbe y Goyle contenían una risotada para evitar contestar. Cubriéndose, sus bocazas con sus manos regordetas...  
Severus-: Solo he venido a decirte, que el Director Dumbledore quiere que vallas a su oficina después de cenar. -me explico.- Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: He hecho algo malo, Severus? -quise, saber.-  
El, negó.  
Severus-: No. Solamente, querrá hablarte de algún asunto de la orden. -me, explico.-  
Te veré mañana, después de clases... -dijo, ahora por ultimo.-  
Y luego de que asintiera, dio a la puerta del compartimiento un pronunciado portazo que sobresalto a los demás e incluso a Draco para mi sorpresa.  
Pansy-: Pasa algo, malo contigo y Severus Anne? -me, pregunto.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: No, Porque? -pregunte.-  
Encogió, sus hombros.  
Pansy-: Le veo, mas serio de lo normal. -me, explico.- O tal vez, sea que son imaginaciones mías nada mas... -replico.-  
Encogiendo, levemente sus hombros...  
Anabelle-: No. Bueno, pasa que Severus, es Severus... -les explique.-  
Encogiendo, mis hombros también.  
Y ante este comentario, todos rieron hasta que Draco se puso serio otra vez...  
Draco-: Hogwarts... Como, pueden llamar a eso escuela? Creo que me lanzaría, desde la torre de astronomía si me dijeran que tengo que seguir otros dos años... -murmuro.-  
Crabbe, rió por lo bajo.  
Pansy-: De que estas, hablando? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Draco-: Digamos, que no perderé mi tiempo, en encantamientos otro año... -dijo, mirándome por un momento.-  
Y Crabbe, rió por lo bajo.  
Draco-: Te divierto, Crabbe? -murmuro.- A ver, quien ríe al final. -dijo,  
por ultimo.-  
Y segundos después, el tren se detubo en la estación.

* * *

Draco, miro hacia arriba por un momento y yo le seguí con la mirada a tiempo de ver mi maleta moverse y la mire enfadada.  
Todos, empezaron a levantarse y a bajar desde sus compartimientos pero cuando nosotros lo hicimos no nos siguió.  
Draco-: Espérame Anabelle... -murmuro.- y los demás, adelántense. -dijo, el.- quiero, ver algo. -dijo, ahora.-  
Los demás, le miraron confundidos por un momento pero después asintieron y yo volví a entrar al compartimiento junto a el.  
El, me paso su maleta, y tomo la suya. Pero, solo cuando todos abandonaron el corredor menos nosotros... Cerro, sin decir nada la puerta, y yo le mire confundida cuando luego, aun de espaldas al corredor con un movimiento de varita bajo todas las cortinas del mismo y esto, me sobresalto mientras sostenía mi bolso entre los brazos.  
Luego, bajo la cortina del vidrio que había en la puerta del compartimiento.  
Draco-: No te dijo tu mami, que no es cortés espiar; Potter? -dijo, a la nada.-  
Luego, note que aun quedaba una maleta donde habíamos dejado las nuestras y la apunto con su varita...  
Anabelle-: Que, estas haciendo? -susurre.-  
Ignoro, mi pregunta.  
Draco-: P_etrificus_, T_otalus_! -grito.-  
Y la misma, cayo al suelo cerca de mis pies. Por tanto, retrocedí y di un salto hacia atrás hasta casi chocar con la puerta.  
Mire, la mesa torcida del lugar donde había caído la misma ya que ahora había desaparecido mientras el se acercaba apuntando con la varita hacia el piso a aquella mesa. Donde, tan solo nos habíamos sentado todos juntos unos segundos antes y luego se agacho tomando algo desde el suelo que aparto y que me permitió ver que Potter se encontraba allí completamente inmóvil cuando lo dejo a un lado.  
Draco-: Ah, si... -murmuro.- Murió, antes de que pudieras lavarte la baba tu solo... -murmuro.-  
Y el dio, una patada que le rompió la nariz y se la hizo sangrar. Pero, en vez de sobresaltarme no pude evitar reír por lo bajo.  
Draco-: Eso, fue por mi padre. -murmuro.-  
Volviendo, a tomar la capa y entonces yo me puse seria otra vez al recordar que aunque había visto como los _aurores_ arrastraban a Lucius a A_zkaban_ no había hecho nada para impedirlo y no pude evitar palidecer al recordar que Draco no lo savia. Así como tampoco sabia que le hubiera matado, si no fuera porque Dumbledore estaba presente entre todos ellos.  
Draco-: Que te diviertas, en londres... -dijo, por ultimo.-  
Volviendole, a cubrir con su capa y luego volvió a ser invisible...  
Draco-: Vamos, Anabelle... -dijo, el tomando mi mano.-  
Y volviendo, a correr la puerta.  
Anabelle-: Pero... -murmuro.-  
Me miro, seriamente.  
Draco-: Si tu hermanastro es tan brillante como se cree, No crees, que sabrá volverse solo desde londres? O es que te molestara, que llegara a perderse? -murmuro.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: La verdad, no. -murmure.-  
El, asintió.  
Draco-: Bien. -Tercio.- Entonces, vamos. -repitió.-  
Tirando, de mi mano para que me fuera y solo cuando bajamos a la estación notamos que habíamos perdido los botes.

* * *

Anabelle-: Tan tarde, es? -pregunte.-  
Draco, me miro preocupado.  
Draco-: Perdóname, los has perdido por mi culpa. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No importa. -encogí, mis hombros.-  
El, me miro preocupado.  
Draco-: y se que no debí decir eso de tu madre pero... -empezó, de nuevo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Anabelle-: Oh, por favor Draco! De la S_angre_-S_ucia_ de Lilly habla mal todo lo que quieras! -pedí.-  
Y ante eso, me sonrió.

Draco-: Pero, Como iremos ahora al castillo? -musito.-  
Saque, mi colgante y el lo miro sorprendido.  
Anabelle-: Puedo, intentar algo... -dije, rodeándolo con mi mano derecha.-  
Y caminando, tras el hasta tomar su mano derecha.-  
Draco-: Y si no, funciona? -exclamo.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No merece, la pena intentarlo? -dije, sonriendo.-  
Y tocando la piedrita cerré los ojos y el suspirando pesadamente me imito enseguida.  
Anabelle-: Con Severus, por favor... -pedí, amablemente.-  
Desaparecimos...

Nos aparecimos, en la puerta abierta de su despacho vació y lo volví a ocultar entre mis ropas.

Draco-: Eres brillante, Anabelle... -me sonrió, por un momento.-  
Luego, volvió a tornar su expresión seria y yo sonreí.  
Anabelle-: De, nada. -tercie.-  
Lo, recordé.  
Anabelle-: Ahora, vamos a ver como le quedo la cara a Potter. -dije, entre risas.-  
Y el, asintió. Regresando, conmigo al G_ran_ C_omedor_ y nos sentamos junto a los demás.  
Quienes habían parecido entender que no debian ocupar nuestros asientos aunque no nos encontráramos y le preste atención a mi cena.  
Pansy-: Porque, tardaron tanto? -murmuro.- Se saltearon, la ceremonia de graduación. -se, mofo.-  
Fingiendo, que nos estaban retando mientras los demás reían y yo encogí mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: ¡Como, nos interesa, tanto! -ironice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Digamos, que si tengo uno de esos relicarios que decías. -me, explique.-  
Sonrió.  
Pansy-: Felicidades. -tercio.- ahora, no te tendré que prestar el mio.  
Dijo, guiñándome un ojo...  
Anabelle-: Eh... gracias. -tercie.-  
Quitandole, las frambuesas a lo que en vez de postre para mi seria mi cena...  
Crabbe-: Ah, miren quien viene ahí! -dijo, el.-  
Los demás, nos volteamos hacia Potter mientras Granger golpeaba a Weasley.  
Hermione-: Quieres, dejar de, comer!? -decía, mientras le golpeaba, con un libro que dejo a un lado.- Tu mejor amigo, esta perdido! -le, recordó.-  
Frunciendo, desagradablemente el ceño.  
Ron-: Cálmate, mira quien viene ahí. -dijo.- Y cuando se volteo vio a Potter quien se ponía un hielo en la nariz mientras caminaba por el pasillo y reí al ver su pañuelo manchado en sangre.  
Ginny-: Otra vez, esta manchado en sangre. -decía, por lo bajo.- Porque siempre esta, sangrando? -murmuro.-  
Mirándole.  
Ron-: No se, nunca he entendido eso. -murmuro.-  
Se sentó, con los demás y les di la espalda. Pero aun así, seguía escuchándoles y deteste que la mesa de su casa estuviera tan cerca de la de la nuestra.  
Hermione-: Donde, estabas? Que te paso, en la cara? -murmuro.-  
Potter, se sentó.  
Potter-: Luego, De que me perdí? -pregunto.-  
A _Ron,_ que le miro preocupado.  
Ron-: El sombrero, nos exhorto a ser valientes en estos tiempos difíciles. Es fácil, decirlo! Es un sombrero! -murmuro.-  
Los amigos, asintieron al unisono.

* * *

Dumbledore-: La mejor, de las noches a todos! -dijo, comenzando a hablar.-  
Y todos, se boletaron hacia el. Guardando, silencio ya sin la necesidad de que alguien se lo dijera.  
Dumbledore-: Primero, quiero presentar al nuevo miembro de la facultad... El Señor Horace Slughorn. -dijo, señalandole.-  
El, se incorporo y saludo a todos amablemente mientras todos menos la mesa Slytherin aplaudían.  
Dumbledore-: El Señor Sloghorn por fortuna... acepto re-asumir su puesto como maestro de pociones.- murmuro.- Volvió, a sentarse.  
Dumbledore-: El puesto de defensa contra las artes oscuras, lo ocupara el Profesor Snape. -dijo, ahora.-  
No pude, evitar sonreír y ahora solamente fue la casa Slytherin la única que festejo y aplaudió y esto me dio mas risa aun.  
Dumbledore-: Como, saben... todos, fueron registrados al entrar esta noche. -dijo, ahora el Director.- y tienen, derecho de saber porque. Una vez, hubo un joven...  
que como ustedes se sentó en este mismo salón, anduvo por los corredores del castillo, durmió, bajo su techo... -dijo, haciendo una pausa donde miro a todos los alumnos en general.- y a todos, les parecía... un estudiante, como cualquier otro. -dijo, el.- su, nombre... -murmuro.- T_om_, R_iddle_. -explico.-  
Todos, murmuraron a su al rededor y yo me encogí en mi misma al recordar el alma que guardaba dentro de mi cuando sentí también a Potter mirarme de reojo y baje la mirada...  
Dumbledore-: Hoy, claro... el mundo, lo conoce por otro nombre. -continuo, el.- y por eso, al tenerlos... frente a mi, esta noche... Pienso, en un hecho perturbador. -nos, recordó.-  
Y yo, no pude evitar tomar con mi otra mano la muñeca donde se encontraba mi marca tenebrosa e ignorar mi postre...  
Dumbledore-: A diario, a cada hora, en este momento, tal vez... fuerzas oscuras, quieren penetrar los muros de este castillo. Al final, nuestro arma mas poderosa,  
son ustedes. -dijo, el Director.- Quiero, que piensen en eso. -murmuro.- A la cama, vamos! -ordeno, ahora.-  
Y cuando, me estaba por levantar para hacerlo, le vi dirigirse hacia mi por el pasillo.  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... -dijo, ahora.-  
Y se acerco a nosotros, hasta encontrarse frente a mi.  
Dumbledore-: Sígueme. -murmuro.-  
Le seguí, mirando el asiento vació de Severus a su lado por un segundo...  
Mientras, me guiaba hacia su oficina.

* * *

** NOTA: **Espero, que les guste este relato que se me ocurrio en el lugar mas raro del mundo: Mientras, gritaba en la monta a rusa roja del parque de la costa xd.  
Hahah (_No me pregunten, por eso_). En fin, me quede trabada con este fick hace un tiempo. Tres semanas sin escribir nada y como que eso me despejo la caveza! asi que, lo recomiendo ;) bueno. Este relato se lo dedico a Merly por llevarme y espero que les guste. Una vez mas, gracias a todos los que pasan a leer ya que se que muchos leen mi fick pero no se pasan a dejar revs y la verdad es que a mi lo que mas me interesa es que lean ;) (A_unque no me ofendo si alguien se anima a dejarme uno_)  
Saludos, y que tengan una agradable tarde...

-L_os_-M_ejores_-E_scriitos_-S_urgen_-E_n_-L_os_-L_ugares_-M_as_-R_aros_-

PD: y les aseguro, que el siguiente aclarara muchas cosas y se pone mejor. Me despido. ;) (_La que recien ahora, ha aprendido a hacer eso de las liñas xd_)

* .*


	45. Capitulo 44: El Secreto de Albus

Cuando nuevamente me encontré en dirección, por milésima vez desde que asistía al colegio Hogwarts me puse pálida como un fantasma cuando me senté frente a su escritorio y las palabras que había dicho sobre Tom Riddle dieron vueltas por mi cabeza...  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... -comenzó, a decir.- Seguramente te preguntaras porque te he llamado aquí hoy... Me, equivoco? -pregunte.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Hice algo malo, director? -quise, saber.-  
Dio, por lo bajo.  
Dumbledore-: No, Anabelle. No. -tercio.- No necesariamente porque llame a un estudiante aquí, es porque ha hecho algo malo. -dijo, el director.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Dumbledore-: Quiero, enseñarte algo. Algo, que te ayudara en la misión que te he encomendado. Sobre como destruir los H_orrocrux's_ si deseas verlo. -me, explico.-  
Asenti, nuevamente.

Anabelle-: Por, favor... -pedí.- El director Dumbledore, asintió y abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio tendiendo un diario. Luego, saco una sortija que tenia su diamante te ido completamente de negro en su centro. Yo, la mire con curiosidad y me sentí extrañamente mareada al hacerlo. Por tanto, desvié la mirada. Incorporándome, cuando el director se levanto y me acerco ese horrendo cuaderno viejo manchado en sangre.  
Dumbledore-: Esto, Anabelle ha sido un horrocrux que Potter ha destruido en segundo a o inconscientemente. Inconscientemente, como muchas de las cosas que ha hecho. -me explico, sonriéndome.-  
Y me acerque, al mismo.

Dumbledore-: Por mi parte, he sido engañado. Crei haber destruido la sortija, y era un duplicado de la sortiga original. Pero, en esta ocasión estoy completamente seguro de que es esta. -me, contó.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Como sabe, que fue engañado director? -pregunte.-  
El, me enseño su mano izquierda y no pude verla de la impresión que me dio como se la dejo aquella experiencia...  
Dumbledore-: Porque me he herido, cuando le destruí demasiado y eso fue el resultado que me ha traído descubrir que era el falso. -murmuro.-  
Rebuscando, algo mas en el cajón y saco un diente ensangrentado de basilisco.  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: No sabe como destruirlos, director? -quise, saber.-  
El, negó.  
Dumbledore-: Si, lo se. -dijo, señalando la espada de Gryflindor.-  
Al pie, de las escaleras. Dejada, en un vitral contra la pared.  
Dumbledore-: El problema es que la espada de Gryflindor... solamente puede ser utilizada por miembros de dicha casa y dado que tu perteneces a Slytherin Anabelle... quiero enseñarte la forma en la que tu deberias destruirlos si es que en algún momento el turno de hacerlo es tuyo y deberas llevar esto. -dijo, entregándome el cuerno de basilisco.-  
Lo mire, fijamente...  
Anabelle-: El veneno de basilisco es absorbido por la espada para fortalecerla. Entonces, Causaría, el mismo resultado? -adivine.-  
Asintió.  
Dumbledore-: Sin duda eres una estudiante brillante, Anabelle. -me, halago.-  
Recordé haberlo escuchado en C_riaturas_ M_ágicas_ dos años atrás de repente cuando reconocí lo que era.  
Dumbledore-: Quiero, que lo destruyas tu frente a mi. -me explico.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -grite.-  
Tornando, mi expresión seria.  
Dumbledore-: Voldemort, no esta aquí Anabelle. No, te descubrirá. -dijo, el.-  
Volví, a sentarme por un momento...  
Dumbledore-: Entiende, que debo estar completamente seguro de que puedes hacer algo como esto si debo permitir que vallas a esa misión. -Explico, el director.-  
Entendí.  
O creí, entender.  
En realidad, me parecía que la proaridad de Dumbledore era lo que guardaba dentro de mi mas que mi propia seguridad y eso era claro en su mirada en esos momentos.  
Me incorpore, tomando el cuerno en mi mano y luego de eso mire la sortija.  
Dumbledore-: Tienes, que hablar _parseld_ para poder abrirlo. -dijo, el director.-  
Entendí. Levantandome y justo entonces sentí una quemadura terrible en mi brazo izquierdo que me hizo caer al suelo hasta arrodillarme. Sosteniéndome desde el escritorio, por un momento...  
Dumbledore-: Anabelle... -murmuro, preocupado.-  
Pero, me levante. Tomando, el diente de basilisco nuevamente desde mi mano derecha temblorosa...  
Anabelle-: b-bien. Lo haré. -dije, ahora.-  
El, retrocedió.  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Adelante, Anabelle... -dijo, el.-

* * *

Expectante.  
Entonces, dichose esto mire concentrada la sortija y le sostuve con dificultad la mirada.  
Anabelle-: Sheradzells ajasheds... -dije, entonces.-  
Y caí, hacia atrás llegando tan solo a sostenerme con las manos cuando una nube de oscuridad comenzó a salir desde la sortija... hasta llegar al techo de la oficina del director Dumbledore.  
Desde ella la forma de cinco dementares extendiendo sus manos hacia mi se acercaron y apunte hacia ellos mi varita... cuando agua negra empezo a flotar en su oficina...

-: He visto, tus miedos Anabelle... -decía, la voz de mi señor.-  
Anabelle-: P_rotego_! -grite.-  
Cuando, uno de los dementores estuvo por ahorcarme y la imagen se desapareció.  
Una nube de arañas empezó a recorrer la oficina del director. Y eso, hizo que tomara nuevamente el diente de basilisco con firmesa...

-: Tus deseos... -murmuro, ahora.-  
Un Lucius, abrazándome se formo en la oscuridad y se desvaneció hasta convertirse en L_illy_ E_vans_...  
Anabelle-: Que... -susurre.-  
Y palidecí. Dejando, caer mi varita.  
Lilly-: Que te hace pensar, Anabelle que podrías llegar a ser como yo? -dijo, su voz.- Que te hace creer que algo de lo que hagas hará que seas para Severus alguien mas especial, de lo que yo fui para el? -dijo, riendo.-  
Anabelle-: Cállate... -grite, empezando a correr hacia la sortija.-  
Y cuando clave el cuerno en el su rostro se deformo hasta desaparecer en el aire junto con todo lo que había aparecido en su oficina y yo temblando me incline para tomar mi varita y Dumbledore se quedo completamente inmóvil desde las escaleras. Dumbledore-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto, confundido.-  
Me sentía algo mareada y algo dolida. Casi, como si me faltara algo. Pero, fuera de eso...  
Anabelle-: si, Director. -dije, fríamente.-  
El, se acerco a mi. Dejando, caer su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo.  
Dumbledore-: Bien hecho, Anabelle. -dijo.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Dumbledore-: Pero antes de dejarte ir a dormir, debo preguntarte... Hay algo, que quisieras decirme? -quiso, saber.-  
Y me miro de una forma tan seria que me puse completamente pálida cuando lo hizo. De tal forma, que pensé en decirle lo de aquellas pesadillas. Lo de que la marca tenebrosa no dejaba de moverse y de quemarme sobre mi piel. Lo de que todo el tiempo, deseaba matar. De que no quería ser como el y de que prefería compartir el mismo destino que esa sortija antes de serlo. Pero, las palabras no me salían y en lugar de eso debí evitar que mis ojos se tornaran húmedos con todas mis fuerzas.  
Anabelle-: No, señor. Nada. -dije, finalmente.-  
Hubo, un silencio incomodo entre ambos...  
Dumbledore-: Bien. Entonces, puedes irte. -dijo, finalmente.-  
Y luego, de asentir eche a correr a un corredor vació...


	46. Capitulo 45: La Vision

Ese día, tendría cinco exámenes. Había estado preparando los _TIMOS_ durante todo el verano. Por tanto, estaba mas relajada con ellos. Cuando termine mi ultimo examen termino: Adivinación si me puse nerviosa porque como esa asignatura podía conmigo, siempre me quedaba dormida.  
Draco-: No necesitas, decir algo. Inventa, algo. A la profesora, le gusta predecir la muerte de Potter. Porque no lo intentas tu también? -quiso, saber.-  
Le pise.  
Anabelle-: No es divertido... -me queje.-  
Pero subí a mala gana, las escaleras hacia su despacho. A donde, nos hicieron pasar por lista a su sala. Cuando me llamo a mi, me dirigí hacia allí con el corazón en la garganta. Pero me senté, frente a T_relowly_. Quien pese a saber cuan mala era en su asignatura, me miro sonriendo.  
Trelowly-: Bien, Señorita Snape . -me dijo.- Dígame, Que ve en la bola de cristal? -pregunto.-  
Me contuve, a decir: *_Humo, Girando_* pero, reí sola sin poder evitarlo.  
Anabelle-: am... -empece a decir.-  
Pero mientras, pensaba en cual cosa podía inventar, en la bola comenzó a aparecer una imagen. Yo, me quede completamente inmóvil.  
-Anabelle-: espere, creo que veo algo... -dije, concentrándome mas.-  
El despacho del profesor Snape. Si, eso me encontraba viendo en ese momento. En un armario, se apareció una poción.  
Trelowly-: Y que es eso que ves, querida? -quiso, saber.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: una, poción. -murmure.- una hoja seca, cayendo sobre la poción Muertos en vida y se unen de nuevo los tejidos... -dije, yo.-  
Silencio.  
La imagen, cambio otra vez. Ahora, Severus conversaba con el director.  
Anabelle-: también, esta Dumbledore... -dije, ahora.-  
Me miro, sorprendida. Entendiendo, que realmente me encontraba teniendo una visión. Por tanto, asintió. Dejándome concentrarme, sin interrumpirme.  
Anabelle-: esta conversando, con el ... -iba, diciendo.-  
Silencio.  
Severus-: Utilizando un Bezoar se podría revertir el efecto de la poción M_uertos_ E_n_ V_ida_ siempre y cuando sea empleado correctamente. Pero por la maldicion que tiene su mano, la pócima solo le dará un a o mas de vida. -dijo, seriamente.-  
Luego, se volteo. Apoyándose contra la pared.  
Dumbledore-: No me ignores, Severus. Los dos sabemos, que Draco malfoy esta utilizando el armario Evanescente para ir a reunirse con el Señor Tenebroso ... debemos, pensar que vamos a hacer ya que no podemos entrar en la sala de menesteres... -dijo, el.-  
Una voz, hizo desvanecer la visión en la bola cristalina. Trayéndome, a la realidad...  
Severus-: Profesora, Trelowly... El Bezoar que solicite esta listo? -pregunto.-  
La profesora, pestaño. Mirándole, sorprendida.  
Trelowly-: Para la P_oción_ Muertos en Vida? -dijo, ella.-  
Le miro, confundido.  
Severus-: Como, lo... sabe? -dijo, enfadado.-  
Asintió. Sacándolo, desde el armario.  
Trelowly-: Bien, entrégueselo al profesor Dumbledore. -dijo, ella. Bajando la mirada, tristemente.- Si es cierto, entonces significa que Anabelle ha sacado su primer Supera Las Expectativas en su examen de adivinación. -dijo, ella.-  
Me miro, e iba a decirme algo. Pero recordó, a la profesora presente. Por tanto, no dijo nada.  
Severus-: Bien. Felicitaciones, Anabelle. -dijo, luego Yéndose.-  
Aunque, no parecía alegre en absoluto.  
Trelowly-: No se preocupe, Señorita Snape . Su padre, sabrá que hacer para ayudar al Director y no esta enfadado por esto. Solo, esta preocupado por el Director. -dijo, sonriéndome.-  
Asentí.  
Trelowly-: por favor, espere antes de irse que le serviré una taza de te con bocadillos y podrá irse. -me sonrió.- Cuando, una vidente tiene realmente una visión real se siente profundamente cansada. -dijo, ella.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, profesora. -dije, yo.-  
Rió.  
Trelowly-: Oh, gracias a ti! me has dado a entender, que no te quedabas dormida porque mi materia no te interesara. Si no, que te quedabas dormida porque ya sabias como funcionaba el arte de leer la bola de cristal. -dijo, riendo.-  
Dirigiéndose, al lugar donde se encontraban los bocadillos.  
Nos sentamos, ante la mesa. La cabeza, me dolía terriblemente. Por tanto, me la sostuve por un momento con las manos. Mientras, nos sentábamos en la mesa. Me hizo, un te con bocadillos. Tendiéndomelo.  
Trelowly-: Tengo entendido, que le gusta lo dulce... -adivino.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, profesora. -le, sonreí.-  
Mientras conversábamos sobre visiones antiguas termine mi te. Dirigiéndome, pálida como un fantasma al despacho donde la profesora Minerva entregaría la lista con las notas.

* * *

Donde, me quede completamente inmóvil al recordar como tener mis notas significaba verme obligada a enviárselas a Lucius en el pasado. Pero en esos momentos, ya no era necesario en absoluto porque ahora vivía con Severus en fin. Varios, festejaban abrazando a sus amigos mientras nos iba nombrando. Algunos, en solitario cogían sus notas sonriendo levemente. Hasta el momento, donde les veían irse. Otros, fruncían el ceño. O simplemente, las miraban marchándose.

Minerva-: Draco, Malfoy.. -le llamo.-  
Entonces, vi a Pansy y me acerque a ella.  
Pansy-: Que nervios! -se quejo.-  
Le, sonreí.  
Anabelle-: ni me lo digas... -murmure.-  
Minerva, le entrego las notas a la S_angre_ S_ucia_. Mientras Draco, abrazaba alegre a Pansy. Había sacado ochos o nueves en casi todo. Por tanto, yo también le abrase. Cuando, le soltó.  
Mientras, Minerva llamaba a Pansy...  
Anabelle-: Bien hecho, Draco! -dije, yo.-  
Mientras el trió, nos miraba desde el rincón. Mientras, el reía.  
Pansy, se unió a nuestro abrazo saltando. Por tanto, sonrió.  
Pansy-: Saque siete y ocho en la mayoría aunque tuve un seis en adivinación! por lo del ministerio no tuve tiempo de estudiar y pensé que me iría peor... -suspiro, aliviada.-  
Le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: genial! -dije, animadamente.-  
Minerva, miro la lista...  
Minerva-: Anabelle, Snape! -me, llamo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Bien, ahora sabremos si los tres podemos festejar o no... -musite.-  
Pero, ella me sonrió.  
Minerva-: Felicidades. Ha ganado el premio, a mejor estudiante del colegio Hogwarts por cinco veces consecutivas Señorita Snape. -me dijo, ella.-  
Sonreí.  
-: Que!? -gritaron, Ron, Hermione, Potter, Draco, y Pansy a la vez.- *A_unque solo lo hicieron alegremente, los dos últimos_.*  
Mientras mis amigos, me abrazaban Granger se encamino hacia mi...  
Hermione-: Déjame, ver eso! -grito, quitando mis notas desde mi mano.-  
Donde claramente, se veía un diez en todas mis asignaturas. Hasta en Historia de La Magia, Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.  
Hermione-: Que diablos, le pasa a Dumbledore!? Esto, no puede ser! -grito, enfadada.-  
Le mire, envenenadamente.  
Anabelle-: Devuélveme mis notas, Asquerosa S_angre_-S_ucia_! -grite, molesta. En un tono, extrañamente parecido al de Voldemort que sobresalto a todos.-  
Ron, iba a golpearme. Pero, Potter se lo impidió.  
Minerva-: Señorita, Granger... Regresele las calificaciones a la Señorita Snape de inmediato! -dijo, ella.-  
Hermione, negó.  
Hermione-: Ni hablar! Después de todo lo que me he esforzado, no puede ser! -lloriqueo mientras varios Slytherin reían detrás mio.- Tu padre te ha ayudado, verdad!? Es injusto! -grito.-  
Negué.  
Anabelle-: Severus solo me ha tomado mis apuntes hasta que me los supiera de memoria durante el verano. Que es lo injusto, Granger!? Que tus padres sean unos ignorantes, S_angres_-S_ucias_ que no puedan ayudarte con tus notas!? Devuélvemelas! -grite.-  
Ella, me las entrego. Mientras, Draco reía a carcajadas. Yo, las guarde en mi bolsillo.  
Hermione-: Al menos, yo tengo amigos a quienes les hablo porque El Señor Malfoy me obliga ... Anne... -dijo, en un tono burlón.-  
Ron, empezó a reír.  
Pero cuando di un fuerte golpe a Granger en el ojo izquierdo mientras mis amigos intentaban apartarme desde ella... así como, los suyos intentaban apartarla desde mi se hizo un desastre terrible en el pasillo...  
Minerva-: Ya, basta! Se queda castigada! Tendrá que venir a verme, después de cenar a mi despacho! -dijo, la profesora.-  
Miro, preocupada a Granger.  
A quien había dejado, el ojo izquierdo completamente morado. Desde, donde le salia sangre. Pero, no me arrepentí por haberle golpeado. Ni tampoco, por cuanto dije. Era, la simple verdad.

* * *

Los demás, me arrastraron prácticamente hasta la Sala-Común donde me quite mi túnica. Hasta solamente, llevar una camisa blanca sobre la pollera con las medias. Quitándome, los zapatos. La cabeza, me ardía como me había ardido en adivinación. Mientras, una ira extraña crecía en mi. Casi, había deseado matar a Granger cuando me había dicho eso. Probablemente, lo hubiera hecho sin darme cuenta si no me hubieran detenido. Por tanto, intente calmarme...  
Draco-: No le hagas caso... -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Estoy bien, Draco... -dije, molesta.-  
Rebuscando mi libro de P_ociones_, a ver si leer algo que me distrajera podría calmarme...  
Draco-: No tiene razón, en cuanto dijo. Esa Sangre-Sucia se arrepentirá y se disculpara... -iba, diciendo.-  
-Lo siguiente, lo escuche en mi mente.- -: Anabelle... -_murmuro, su voz en mi mente. Cuando, cerré los ojos. Rompiendo una lampara sobre la mesada donde había apoyado la túnica..._-  
Draco-: Anabelle...  
Gemí.  
Anabelle-: He dicho que-estoy-bien, Draco! -grite, enfadada.-  
Las manos, me temblaban. E incluso, la mirada en ese momento. El, me miro preocupado. Pero, luego bajo la mirada...  
Draco-: Bien. Te dejo... sola, con tus pensamientos. -se mofo.-  
Bajando, las escaleras.  
Me tire en la cama, cerrando las cortinas sin siquiera ponerme el camisón. Aunque tenia todo el día libre.  
Cubriéndome, el rostro con las manos. En una estantería, colgada mágicamente sobre la cortina por mi una fotografía donde me encontraba con mis amigos mientras me abrazaban en primero me sonreían. Abrazándome, para colocarse en el lugar donde irían en la fotografía una y otra vez.  
Palidecí, completamente. Sintiéndome, terriblemente mareada...  
Al lado, se encontraba El Gira tiempo que había estado usando para asistir a todas las asignaturas a tiempo desde el primer grado. A la izquierda, había una fotografía donde me encontraba con Nancy y Lucius quien me miraba fríamente y a su lado había una fotografía donde me encontraba sonriendo junto a Severus. Mientras,  
dejaba caer una mano sobre mi hombro.  
Y si era cierto? Si todo lo tenia, porque Lucius me lo había ordenado entonces también Severus...  
No, no debía hacerle caso.  
Pensando en esto, me quede dormida.

* * *

_Estaba lejos... me arrastraba por un piso empinado siguiendo a Najini desde cerca. Mientras, Lord Voldemort caminaba por el ministerio. -Gemí, moviéndome en la cama dormida.-_  
_Lucius-: Mi Señor... Realmente se puede mesclar las dos profecías en una sola? -quiso, saber.-_  
_El, rió cruelmente. Se intento acercar a las profecías, pero un hechizo protector le hizo retroceder..._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Hay, una forma. Si logro tener acceso a su mente, entonces conseguiré unirlas y controlarle para que le destruya. -dijo, el.-_  
_Lucius, sonrió._  
_Lucius-: Al final, es mas útil de lo que pensaba._  
_Lord Voldemort-: Ella por su parte... -coincidió.-_  
_Alguien, estaba escuchando. Cayo al suelo... -cuando cayo al suelo yo me hundí mas entre las sabanas._  
_Tomando, con fuerza la almohada. Mientras, respiraba entrecortadamente.-_  
_Lord Voldemort-: Estúpido! Podrías avisar que vendrías, no!? -grito, a un hombre tembloroso en el piso.-_  
_Quien le hizo, una peque a reverencia._  
_-: Lo siento, Mi Señor. Pero no pude evitar escuchar su conversación. Y necesito saber si... Hay alguna forma de guiarles hacia el ministerio para que tomen la profecia? -inquirió.-_  
_Sonrió.._

* * *

Algo, me dio un fuerte golpe. Por tanto, abrí los ojos...

Pansy-: Anabelle!? Que diablos, te sucede!? -pregunto, desesperada.-  
Le vi algo borrosa en la oscuridad. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo por dejar de temblar, me senté a tientas en la cama...  
Anabelle-: Pansy... De que estas, hablando? -susurre débilmente.-  
Me miro, enfadada.  
Pansy-: Hablabas parseld dormida! casi despiertas a todos... -se, quejo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: No me daba cuenta. Solamente, estaba teniendo una pesadilla. -dije, en un murmullo.-  
Ella, me miro confundida.  
Pansy-: Solo... una pesadilla? -dijo, preocupada negando.-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Pansy-: No se, Anne... mejor voy a avisar a Severus... -e iba, a levantarse.-  
Pero, le tome desde la muñeca con fuerza. Clabandole, unas largas uñas con perfecta manicura negra sin querer.  
Por tanto, se volteo.  
Pansy-: Aya... -murmuro.-  
Soltándose...  
Anabelle-: perdón... pero, por favor no lo hagas. -pedí.- El, ya tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza... -murmure.-  
Ella, soltó una leve carcajada...  
Pansy-: Bien. No lo haré, pero si vuelve a pasarte algo así le diré a Draco. Me preocupa. Por suerte, mañana es Sabado. -añadio.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: si... mañana. -tercie.-

Un recuerdo no deseado, volvio a mi mente:  
**-FLASH BACK:**  
Estábamos reunidos en la Mancion Malfoy. Frente, al Señor Tenebroso . Padre, e Hija se tomaban sus muñecas sobre sus negras túnicas. Con la mirada, fija en el suelo. Como si fuera algo, muy interesante.  
Lord Voldemort-: Tengo que poner a prueba, tu lealtad Anabelle. Por tanto, el Sábado por la tarde tengo un encargo para ti. -dijo, el.- Pero como aun eres menor de edad, ira contigo como tutor. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Pasándose, por la habitación.  
-: Si, Mi Señor. -dijimos, a la vez.-  
Sorprendidos, por cuan aburrido sonó el tono en nuestra voz en aquel momento.  
Palidecí. Cuando, Lord Voldemort me miro.  
Lord Voldemort-: Como sabrán, mi alma se divide en siete pedazos. Que están ocultos en mis, Horrocrux's. Necesito, que re-emplacen el verdadero por el falso del lugar que Dumbledore y Harry Potter saben este Sábado por la tarde. -musito.- Palidecí.  
Severus-: Y, el nombre del hechizo para remover el veneno Mi-Señor? -le recordó, Severus.-  
El, sonrió.  
Lord Voldemort-: Te lo explicare, luego. -dijo, dedicándome una mirada.-  
Volteandose, hacia la chimenea.  
Lord Voldemort-: Podéis, iros. -dijo, ahora.-  
Yo, fui la primera en abandonar la mansion...  
**-FIN-FLASH-BACK.-**

Dormí, muy poco. Al día siguiente, me desperté con unas ojeras terribles. Dirigiéndome, hacia el placar. Desde, donde saque un vestido negro con un volado ajustado a mi delgada cintura. Junto, con una túnica. Pero, tomando mis cosas me dirigí al baño para los prefectos aun en camisón. El Horrocrux falso, lo tenia yo en mi mano.

* * *

Entre, en el agua. Dejándome, caer en ella. Necesitaba, descansar mi mente. Necesitaba pensar. Pero, cuando levante la mirada me encontré con Potter quien estaba intentando salir disimuladamente desde la piscina.  
Anabelle-: Que diablos, haces aquí cuatro ojos!? -grite.-  
El, me miro enfadado.  
Potter-: Lo mismo pregunto... Porque saldrá de negro, la hija de Snape un Sábado por la tarde? -quiso, saber.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Que mas, te da!? Puedes, irte!? esto, es raro... -me, queje.-  
El, cruzo sus brazos.  
Hermione-: Tu, no eras la única que estaba qui. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Mire, en otra dirección cuando se metió junto a Potter. Seguida, por el pelirrojo. Ante lo cual, me cubrí el rostro con la mano.  
Silencio, incomodo...  
Hermione-: Mira, quería disculparme. -dijo, ella.- Se que no debí decir eso sobre Lucius. Solo, porque estaba celosa de tus notas... -dijo, ella.-  
Le mire, como quien mira a una loca.

Anabelle-: Que!? -dije, confundida.-  
Mientras, sus amigos se miraban confundidos a sus espaldas.  
Ella, había quedado entre los dos.  
Hermione-: Se que eres una muy buena alumna y tal vez solo envidio que estés en Slytherin. Lo, lamento... -dijo, ella.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Bien. Lamento, haber dicho eso sobre tus padres. Tal vez, yo envidie que tu hayas podido pasar tantos años con padres que te quieren; y yo solo uno hasta ahora con el que lo hace. -dije, palideciendo como un fantasma.-  
Nos estrechamos, la mano. Los amigos, sonrieron.  
Hermione-: Porque me tratas así, entonces? -quiso, saber.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco...  
Anabelle-: No lo se. Entiendan, que no podemos llevarnos bien durante el curso. Eso, es todo. -dije, yo.-  
Ron, asintió.  
Ron-: Cierto, porque seria muy raro. -dijo, el.-  
-: Demasiado, raro... -dijimos Potter, y yo al mismo tiempo.-  
Estaban, por preguntarme algo mas cuando hice ademanes de levantarme. Por tanto, todos miraron para otro lado. Hasta el momento, donde me cambie. Tomando, la túnica entre mis manos.  
Anabelle-: por cierto, Como esta Molly? -pregunte.-  
El, sonrió.  
Ron-: Dumbledore le ha hablado muy bien de ti... te manda, saludos. -recordó, repentinamente.-  
Desvié, la mirada. Desde, el. Cuando, calce mi capa. Recordándome, cuanto debía ir a hacer en ese momento a mala gana. Saque, un _protector-solar_ muggle desde su bolsillo poniéndome en el rostro. Para luego, reducirlo hasta guardarlo nuevamente en el mismo.  
Anabelle-: mandale, los míos. -pedí.-  
Granger, rió.  
Ron-: si... -murmuro.-  
Y dándoles la espalda, mientras mi capa acompañaba aquel movimiento...  
Me encamine, hacia fuera de los terrenos del castillo. Donde, Severus ya me esperaba cruzando sus brazos desde lejos...

* * *

** NOTA:**  
Cuando vi la 6 siempre me pregunte quien habia cambiado el medayon(?) pero me decepciono un poco cuando descubri que era Regulus asi que pense en hacerlo un poco mas interesante todo y mesclar partes de la seis y la cinco para no hacerlo tan largo ya que el proposito de este fick es centrarse en el final de la siete ;) espero que este gustando, y les mando saludos :3

PD: gracias a quienes pasan a leer ;) y que tengais buen dia. Lo se, soy muuuy mala en dejarlo aqui pero es que no tengo mucho tiempo. Gracias tambien, a quienes dejaron mensajitos en mi blog ;)

*Anabelle Snape*


	47. Capitulo 46: D-A

Estaba caminando sola por los corredores con un montón de libros en donde tenia los deberes que debía entregar ese Viernes y estaba yendo de aula en aula para dejarle a cada respectivo profesor el respectivo cuaderno que no note a quien tenia delante...  
Hermione-: Ah, Anab... -empezó a decir.-  
Las dos caímos al suelo, y mis cuadernos y mis pergaminos se mezclaron todos mientras veía a Severus a lo lejos hablando con la profesora Sybill.

Hermione-: perdón... -murmuro.-  
Cuando me sostuve la cabeza, como si me doliera y emití un largo suspiro.

Anabelle-: No, perdóname a mi... -dije, dedicándole una mirada a Severus de espaldas a mi y ella me siguió la mirada.- Por, no tener la vista, donde debería... -bostece.-  
Y luego, ella me miro sonriendo y me ayudo a levantar mis cosas. Cuando, ya me había levantado de nuevo con mis cosas ella, me sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Que, quieres!? -recordé.-  
De repente, que Gryflindor y Slytherin no se llevaban bien.  
Hermione-: Has vuelto a tu tono, de Slytherin... -murmuro.- Mira, si quieres escuchar lo que dicen usa esto. -dijo, dándome una oreja.-  
Que dejo en mi palma, y casi me hizo soltar todo de nuevo cuando la dejo en mi calma.  
Hermione-: Tranquila, son orejas extensibles. -murmuro.- Tu hermano, me pidió que te diera esto. -dijo, dándome un collar donde decía D-A.  
Lo mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Hermanastro. -le, corregi.- Que diablos, es esto!? -pregunte.-  
Encogió, sus hombros.  
Hermione-: Te lo explicaremos después de clases. -dijo, yéndose.-  
E iba a preguntarle algo mas, pero mire la oreja y un aula vacía donde se escondía solamente Fred guiñándome un ojo y me animaba a entrar al aula.  
Lo hice, dejando los deberes sobre una silla y le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Como uso, esta cosa? -murmure.-  
Me enseño a usarla, y puso en ella un encantamiento desilusionador. Ahora, los dos escuchábamos su conversación:  
Sybille-: Mire, profesor Snape... lo llame, para hablarle de su hija. -dijo, ella.-  
Palidecí.  
Severus-: Y que es exactamente, lo que quiere decirme? -pregunto.-  
La profesora, rió nerviosamente.  
Sybille-: Mire... -murmuro.- creo que vuestra hija es _una de las ocho videntes_. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Silencio...  
Sybille-: Durante mis clases, ha adivinado cosas que me han sucedido al día siguiente y siempre acierta. Ha predecido, cosas sobre el Seños Malfoy según tengo entendido que el ha podido evitar antes de que le sucedieran. Desgracias... -acentuó la palabra desgracias.-

Y casi pude imaginármela, centrando los ojos desde sus anteojos gigantes...  
Por tanto, contuve una risita.  
Severus-: Quiere decir, que es buena en su clase? -pregunto.-  
Ella, negó.  
Sybille-: L_as ocho videntes_, se caracterizan por decir visiones y después olvidaras. Siempre, las murmuran y al instante olvidan lo que han dicho. Nunca le ha pasado, estando con su hija? -murmuro.- Ademas... Recuerda el examen, de adivinación en donde saco _Supera-Las-Expectativas_? -pregunto.-  
Asintió.  
Sybille-: No debería preguntarle, que ha visto? O si ha tenido, una predicción para asegurarnos? porque tengo el presentimiento, de que es la primera de ellas y si eso es así quien usted sabe podría necesitarla mas... -empezó, a decir.-  
Y luego, empezó a toser.  
Severus-: Que, dice... -murmuro.-  
La profesora, tocia...  
Sybille-: Oh, Profesor Snape... Le estaba, diciendo algo? -pregunto.-  
Silencio...  
Severus-: No, profesora. Nada. -mintió.-  
Se dio vuelta y se escucho un golpe en el pasillo. Fred, y yo nos asomamos torpemente por la puerta cuando vimos a alguien tropezar con el extensor de la oreja y la misma se volvió a ser visible y la soltamos y nos volvimos a esconder cuando Severus miro hacia donde nos encontrábamos con un libro de Pociones en su mano. Se acerco a nosotros, (_Que estábamos contra, la pared agachados a escasos centímetros de su capa de viaje peligrosamente_) y entonces nos agachamos mientras el cubría mi boca cuando se acerco al pupitre donde había apoyado mi tarea.  
Severus-: Anabelle, habrá olvidado esto aquí? -dijo, hablando solo.-  
Y tomando mis cuadernos se dirigió hacia el final del corredor y empuje a Fred...  
Anabelle-: Severus... -murmure.-  
Pero, ya estaba demasiado lejos y ahora debería hacer como si había olvidado en ese aula mi tarea. Genial. Cogí, la oreja extensible y la guarde en mi bolsillo. Mientras, Fred reía.  
Fred-: No tenia idea, de que tu padre hablara solo... -rió.-  
Le pise, cuando corrí hacia el y se agacho haciendo una mueca de dolor...

* * *

Entonces, me acerque a el cuando se encontraba frente a Draco quien se detuvo cuando se encontró con el en el corredor.  
Draco-: Profesor... -murmuro.-  
El, le miro fríamente.  
Severus-: Podría darle esto a Anabelle, Señor Malfoy ?-pregunto.-  
Dejandole, los libros con las tareas de su favorita en las manos cuando asintiendo siguió su camino y por tanto no vio que su hija se encontraba detrás de el levantando el dedo indice (_Cuando había estado a punto de tocar su espalda, para decirle que estaba detrás de el_) pero no le dio tiempo, y doblo por el contiguo corredor cuando Draco le miro...  
Draco-: Anabelle? De verdad, tienes tanta tarea? -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Lamentablemente... -dije, bajando la mirada.-  
Entonces, el me sonrió.  
Draco-: Déjame, ayudarte a entregarla. -sugirió.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Am, vale... -murmuro.-  
El joven amablemente le ayudo a entregar sus libros mientras conversaban sobre el próximo partido que jugarían contra Gryfflindor y entonces se quedaron esperando a que Minerva terminara sus clases _extra-curriculares_ con los de primero mientras hablaban en la puerta para entregarle sus deberes y la joven reía de la anécdota que Draco le contaba sobre Crabbe y Goyle.  
Pero los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado concentrados en su conversación como para notar que Dumbledore y Severus les miraban desde el lado contrario del corredor lleno de estudiantes... y como era, costumbre suya Severus Snape llevaba uno de sus libros favoritos de pociones entre sus manos.  
Dumbledore-: Así, es como debe ser... -dijo, elocuentemente el director. Cruzando sus brazos.-  
Dejando, la frase en el aire.  
Severus-: Director? -murmuro.-  
Fingiendo, no entender a lo que se había referido.  
Dumbledore-: Su hija, profesor debe estar con alguien de su edad. -murmuro.- No es un año mayor que ella solamente el Señor-Malfoy? -inquirió.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Disculpe, director... -murmuro.-  
El, rió por lo bajo.  
Dumbledore-: Entiendes tu misión, verdad Severus? Si le amas tanto, y mueres y ella te ama tanto como dices... Como crees, que reaccionara? estaría destruida. -murmuro.-  
Severus, desvió la mirada del anciano director.  
Severus-: Eso, no es asunto suyo director. Si mi hija algún día decide decirme, que solo le ame como tal entonces lo haré. Pero no pienses que forzare nada, no creas que no entiendo lo que estas haciendo... -dijo, nerviosamente.-  
Dedicandole, una mirada envenenada a Draco sin poder evitarlo por la proximidad en la que se encontraban esos dos...  
Dumbledore-: Se lo has contado todo, entonces? -murmuro.-  
Severus, desvió la mirada...  
Severus-: No. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Y el Director Dumbledore, le miro fijamente.  
Dumbledore-: Y eso, porque? -exijo saber.-  
Ahora, volvió a mirar a su hija y se pregunto si realmente podría soportar cuanto le esperaría...  
Severus-: Porque, no quiero herirla. -dijo, el.-  
Dumbledore, le miro triunfante.  
Severus-: Pero, Albus... -empezó, de nuevo Snape.- No terminare, con ella. Le Amo, mas que a nadie en el mundo aunque tenga que ser un secreto todo. -recordó.- y ademas... se al punto al que quieres llegar, pero si terminamos estoy seguro de que ella no podrá soportarlo sola y la situación seria la misma que si continuáramos. -recordó.-  
Dando, un paso, hacia atrás y volviendo a mirarle...  
Severus-: y ademas, Director... con lo bien que van entre nosotros las cosas... -dijo, dejando la frase en el aire.-  
No quiero ser yo, quien termine empeorándolas. -recordó.- No cometeré con ella, el mismo error que cometí con Lilly... -murmuro, lo ultimo lo suficientemente bajo como para que el lo oyera.-  
Y se alejo por el corredor...

* * *

Ahora, el Profesor-Snape se encontraba absorto en los pergaminos que debía corregir pero los pensamientos que daban vueltas por sus pensamientos no le permitían concentrarse y se sobresalto cuando su hija abrió la puerta de su despacho. (C_omo acostumbraba a hacer todos los días, después de clases_) y le daba un portazo a la puerta. Dejando su mochila en el pupitre mas próximo a la puerta. Para luego, sentarse en el escritorio frente a el y quejarse gracialmente de algo...  
Anabelle-: agh... ese Draco anda quejándose de que Pansy le ignora pero es que jamas le escucha... -decía, ella.- no es, que yo lo haga muy seguido. Pero si se supone, que esos dos son novios... -iba, diciendo.-  
Otra vez, sin preocuparse por mirar cuanto su padre estaba haciendo y esto le hizo reír sosteniendo la pluma en su mano. Causando a su vez, que su hija se quedara callada y le mirara preocupada como quien miraba a un enfermo...  
Severus-: Si tu lo dices... -murmuro, recordando.-  
Que algo en su platica, le había despertado la curiosidad y le había llamado la atención lo suficiente como para escuchar amablemente a su hija hablarle sobre sus pocos amigos..  
Severus-: El Señor-Malfoy esta saliendo con la Señorita Pansy... -murmuro.-  
Anabelle, rió nerviosamente.  
Anabelle-: ehg... -recordó.- lo siento, se que no te gusta que te hable de mis amigos Severus... -tercio.- pero, es que esos dos me tienen harta. -musito.-  
Le miro, seriamente por un momento...  
Anabelle-: Que, te sucede Severus? -pregunto.-  
Se miraron, un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: Es que me he estado preguntando estos días... como reaccionarias, si termino contigo. -dijo, el.-  
Los ojos, de la joven se tornaron húmedos.  
Anabelle-: Estas, terminando conmigo!? -grito, incorporándose.-  
Severus, también se levanto lebantando su mano hacia el aire...  
Severus-: No, no es lo que yo quiero. -dijo, el mirándole fijamente.- Dumbledore... -intento, explicarle.-  
Pero la joven, estallo en una carcajada...  
Anabelle-: Ah, si entiendo... no estas interesado, en una niña tan patética, estúpida, e insoportablemente sensible como yo! Es eso, lo que querías decir que no querías? -pregunto, en una voz temblorosa.-  
El, se detuvo enfrente de ella y tomo sus manos entre las suyas...  
Severus-: Jamas... -dijo, seriamente.- Haria, algo como eso Anabelle. -dijo, el.-  
Ella, le miro preocupada.  
Severus-: Era solo una pregunta que se me ha venido a la cabeza... -murmuro.-  
La joven, asintió.  
Anabelle-: Porque Dumbledore, te ha pedido que lo hicieras? -adivino.-  
El, le miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Pero, no puedo. -explico.- Por mas que a veces me pregunte, si no estarías mejor con alguien de tu edad y diga lo que diga el director Dumbledore ahora solo puedo pensar en ti. -dijo, firmemente.-  
Y los dos, se dieron en un profundo abrazo...  
Y un irremediable, beso...  
Que continuaron, escaleras arriba...

* * *

Al día siguiente, los dos tenían que ir durante la noche a la oficina del director Dumbledore. (_Recordó, Potter mientras caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su túnica por el corredor_) y buscaba a su hermanastra para recordarselo. Pero, no fue necesario alargar demasiado la búsqueda porque la encontró saliendo riendo con muchas ganas del vació corredor donde se encontraba la tenebrosa aula de Pociones (_Que casi todo el mundo con un poco de sentido común, intentaba evitar_)  
Salir a su hermanastra despeinada y con su uniforme arrugado como si se lo hubiera puesto a los apurones (_Algo poco común en ella_) y su padre, beso su mano.  
Severus-: Buenas noches, Anabelle. -murmuro.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Buenas noches, Severus... -murmuro, poniendo cara de enamorada.-  
Y sosteniendo, su cuaderno en la mano cuando el profesor cerro la puerta y la joven se giro lentamente para ir a su sala común...  
Anabelle-: Bu-e-eno... -dijo, bostezando y cubriéndose la boca con su mano izquierda. Mientras que con la otra llevaba su libro.- A donde, iba yo... -murmuro.-  
Y a Harry le recorrió un leve escalofrio ante la idea de... bueno, lo que obviamente habrían hecho esos dos estando solos.  
Harry-: Buenas noches, Harry... -no pudo evitar decir, en un tono burlón.-  
Y su hermanastra se debuto quedándose helada...  
Anabelle-: Que, quieres... -dijo interrumpiéndose, por otro bostezo.- Potter... -murmuro.-  
El, le miro confundido.  
Harry-: Decirte... ademas de que deberias peinarte o irte a dormir antes de seguir así que no te olvides que Dumbledore quiere mostrarnos un recuerdo en el pensadero sobre Tom-Riddle mañana... -me, recordó.-  
Asentio.  
Anabelle-: Si, como sea... -dijo.-  
Mientras los otros dos, se acercaban a ella...  
Hermione-: Ah, Anabelle! Quieres, que te deje mi peine? -pregunto.-  
La joven, prácticamente se lo arranco de la mano y se empezó a peinar sus cortos lacios cabellos azabache negros...  
Anabelle-: si, si como sea... -dijo, saludándoles desde lejos.-  
Y Ron, le miro confundido.  
Ron-: Alguien, esta de buen humor... Porque, esta de buen humor!? -murmuro.-  
Potter, trago saliva.  
Potter-: No se, pero salgamos de aquí. -pidió.- Este lugar, me da escalofríos. -dijo.-  
Al recordar que era el corredor de las pociones.  
Y los amigos, después de asentir al unisono se alejaron de allí a tanta velocidad como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta que llegaron a su respectiva sala común.

* * *

Luego de ver en el pensadero del director el pasado de Tom antes de acostarse Anabelle se pregunto Que tendría que ver lo que Dumbledore le había mostrado con lo que había hecho que se convirtiera, en quien ahora es!? y a su vez, sin embargo no se le ocurría absolutamente nada.  
Ella había admirado mucho tiempo a Su Señor hasta que le habían, obligado a ser una mortifaga y este pensamiento cuando se acostó hizo que la grulla que se encontrara sobre su estante se pusiera a volar al rededor de su cabeza. (_Hacia eso, cuando tenia muchas dudas en la cabeza_) Draco, se la había regalado, para que pudiera dormir en la oscuridad cuando de peque a le tenia miedo y la había encantado para que hiciera eso. Cerro, las cortinas de su cama, y dejo caer las manos tras su nuca.  
Le había admirado, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Ahora, le temía porque solo le había admirado en secreto porque siempre había estado celosa de Lilly y savia que la poca admiración que aun sentía por el (_Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con sus métodos_) se iba desvaneciendo dentro de ella cada vez mas y eso era algo que apenas podía soportar porque no queria ser una Gryfflindor. Todo, quien le odiaba era una Gryflindore y Slytherin era la mejor casa de todas porque...  
Pensando en esto, se quedo dormida.

* * *

** NOTA: **Siento que sea muy corto, pero no he tenido demaciado tiempo esta parte del fick se esta cerrando bastante bien y espero que el final de la sexta parte les guste :3 luego, seguiremos con la version Slytherin de la siete que escribire muuuucho mas concentrada.  
Saludos a todos!


	48. Capitulo 47: El Secreto de su Poder

Bueno, cuando creí que nunca tendría Reviews -sonríe.- me aparecen cinco a la vez. Los quiero mucho!  
y gracias por no dejarme solita por aqui asi que les contestare y luego comenzare el capitulo porque se me  
canto hacerlo así también para presumir que si tengo mensajes cada tantooo y así no me sentiré  
tan sólita xd hihihi.  
Bueno, el primero:

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** ¡Me encanto, tu usuario en el roll! gracias por tu mensajito. Y si, no se preocupe  
que pronto tendrá su papel por aquí y sera muy importante. Espero, que le siga gustando y que no  
le decepcione tan rápido como ha aparecido ;) gracias por pasarme su roll le agregare apenas  
pueda al usser de la conversación. ¡Saludos, y ojala te guste el otro capitulo tanto como este!

**-Lukas-Zezz: **Yo tampoco sabia que te gustaba Harry Potter. ¿Tenemos, que hablar mas seguido?  
para mi, tu eras un muggle mas en el taller y punto. Ahora, los demás sufrirán mientras nosotros hablamos  
sobre esto como si fuera lo mas obio del mundo ya veras :3 que divertido va a ser! y ya quiero ver  
sus caras ;) hahahah nos veremos mañana xd PD: no olvides el papel de diario para la cartapesta(?)  
me deprime, hacer eso. No se, a ti. Y el anillo de Dumbledore... si, lo usa todo el tiempo y es un  
objeto que invento el. Que ya tendrá su aparición especial en el fick -Mas para el final.- y por esa razón  
no puedo adelantaros nada. (_Pero tenlo presente también)_ Saludos, y espero verte por el próximo  
relato. Si tienes un fick, pásamelo también así puedo leerlo ;)

**-CondesaLestrange:** Otro nombre de usuario muy bueno! bueno, la relacion entre nosotras es  
complicada en este fick. Es de las que pasan del amor al odio en un segundo y de la admiración  
a la envidia en uno y medio -_suspira_.- pero usted también tendrá un papel muy importante en este  
fick y créame que no se ira de roll. Gracias por tu opinion. Y claro que se pasa con sus castigos  
pero así es el y así siempre sera en todos los ficks. (_o al menos, en los que leí hasta ahora_)  
que le vamos a hacer si no(?)

**-Tsuki-Giou: **Mientras lo leas, no importa por donde vallas :3 como mejor amiga para mi es importante  
que lo leas ya que lo empece por tu culpa -_sépanlo_.- y la poción muertos en vida de momento es una  
obsesion que mi muggle tiene. -_sonríe_.- pero también tendrá su aparición importante en el fick. (_Estén_  
_atentos a eso también_) Saludos! gracias por el mensajito ;) me dieron ganas de seguir escribiendo.

**-GeorgeyFred55:** Gracias por tu mensajito. Espero que este relato tambien sea de tu agrado ;)

Y ahora ya podemos pasar a la historia. Así que lean muy atentos. Les agradezco, que lean pese  
a las faltas de ortografía que cometo (_ya que yo en lo personal creo que la ortografía no hace al_  
_autor_) saludos y muchas gracias de nuevo por los mensajitos. Espero que cuando puedan  
en este relato también me dejen algún Review ;)

Besos, y que pasen un lindo diia...

Me emocione xd ¡Felicidades, capitulo 47! :3

* * *

Lord Voldemort, se encontraba en la sala de estar de la Mansion Malfoy. El, se encontraba dando vueltas frente a tres jóvenes muggles que se encontraban tiradas en el piso y atadas. Arrodilladas ante el, temblando por el miedo junto al Señor - Ollivander 's.  
Pero aun así, nunca le dirían lo que necesitaban saber, porque le habían hecho una promesa a esa persona. Porque si esa otra,  
persona se enteraba lo que podía hacer si lograba controlar a aquella tercera persona entonces estarían todos muertos cuando apenas abriera los ojos.  
Lord Voldemort-: Y bien? Porque, no respondió a mi la varita!? -grito, a Ollivander'S.-  
Inclinándose, frente a el y apuntando hacia el su varita...  
Lord Voldemort-: Crucio... -grito.-  
Una joven, muy lejos de allí temblaba nerviosamente en la cama de su sala común y un joven rubio de cabellos cortos quien se acercaba a ella para despertarla le miro preocupado...  
Lord Voldemort-: Crucio... -volvió, a gritar.-  
Y esta vez, cerro los ojos con fuerza.  
Ollivander-: No diré, nada... -grito, desesperado.-  
Y la joven, rió dormida cruelmente como su Señor cuando este desilusiono su varita con un movimiento de mano mientras el joven rubio le sacudía desde el hombro para despertare...  
Draco-: Anabelle, despierta Anabelle! -gritaba, una y otra vez.-  
Ni, caso.  
Lord Voldemort, ahorco a Ollivanders y entonces la joven se levanto con una mirada asesina hacia el joven rubio quien intentaba despertare y con los ojos muy fríos y vacíos con ambas manos al cuello comenzó a ahorcare con mucha firmeza y Draco centro los ojos en su hermana y le miro preocupado. Palido, como un fantasma y temblando como una hoja. Porque, sabia que debía defenderse pero no quería herirle.  
Lord Voldemort-: Acaso quieres morir, Ollivander... -murmuro, para probocarlo.-  
Y la imagen, en la mente de la joven se desvaneció hasta que abrió los ojos y vio desde su temblorosa mirada cuanto estaba haciendo...  
Draco-: Anabelle... ya, amaneció. -dijo, en una voz temblorosa el joven.-  
Las manos de la joven, temblaron en su cuello y su mirada bajo hasta ellas varias veces con nerviosismo al comprender cuanto estaba haciendo y temblando, bajo las manos del cuello del joven dejándolas caer por su uniforme y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos cuando temblando comenzó a llorar sin querer...  
Anabelle-: y-yo... -susurro, débilmente.- Que estaba, haciendo... -susurro, débilmente.-  
Draco, le abrazo y aunque la joven no se creía merecedora de ese abrazo se dejo abrazar por el e intento calmarse.  
Draco-: Debemos, ir a clase. Estabas, teniendo una pesadilla? -pregunto, sonriendo nerviosamente.-  
La joven, asintió aun cubriéndose el rostro. Pero, era mas que eso...  
Anabelle-: Voldemort, quería... quería, que yo... -no pudo, terminar la frase.-  
Y el joven, suspirando pesadamente dejo caer una mano sobre sus cabellos y levanto un poco la cabeza hacia la grulla que seguía girando en torno a ellos y se sonrió al recordar el día en que se la había hecho.  
Draco-: Ya ha pasado, Anabelle. -murmuro, a su oído.- Ya, ha pasado... -murmuro.-  
Voldemort... Cuanto había sufrido ella por su culpa, y cuanto aun debería sufrir? El, también entendía lo que se sentía servir a un hombre a quien admiraba y detestaba al mismo tiempo por cuan poderoso y temible era en persona y esas palabras siempre le traían mas dudas que respuestas. Estaría, haciendo lo correcto en ocultare a la joven lo que se le había ordenado? Matar a Dumbledore? Claro, era simple decirle a su señor-Voy, a matar a Dumbledore. Lo difícil,  
era realmente hacerlo y no solo porque nunca había experimentado lo que se sentía matar y menos sabia si quería hacerlo.  
Pero, basta de divagaciones. El, también tenia que ir a clases.  
Draco-: Vamos a clase, Anabelle... -murmuro.- Si no entregamos nuestra tarea a tiempo el profesor Binns nos matara.  
-murmuro.-  
La joven, no fue capaz de reír por el estado de nerviosismo en el que se encontraba. Pero, para no poner nervioso a su mejor amigo que aunque fuera hija de Severus ahora; seguía siendo su hermano aun por desicion del cariño que se tenían como tales los dos asintió, bajo su mano. Para, no preocuparle.  
La joven, se levanto y le siguió en silencio a su primera clase de encantamientos. Jamas, se había encontrado tan callada por la mañana y esto a Draco le preocupaba. En realidad, jamas en si se había encontrado tan seria y callada y ver a Severus con la misma cara en la mesa del _Gran Comedor_ a la hora de desayunar desviando la mirada para mirar a su hija preocupado desde lejos por un momento (_Como si el también, lo pensara_) hizo, reír a Draco. Cuando, se sentaron en sus lugares de siempre y Anabelle se puso a desmigajar un muffin de vainilla con chispitas de chocolate de una forma que nunca lo comía. Siempre, se encargaba de comerse la parte de abajo primero, y dejar el dulce de leche con el azúcar al final pero esta vez a su noble tarea apenas le prestaba atención y la joven pálida como un fantasma tenia unas terribles ojeras lilas.

* * *

Ahora, ya en encantamientos se encontraba mirando su hoja en blanco con la pluma en su temblorosa mano izquierda y el recuerdo de la pesadilla mientras Minerva se concentraba en explicarles como se transformaba en animago alguien con licencia por decision propia...  
Dejo, caer un manchon sobre la tinta cuando sus ojos volvieron a tornarse fríos y para ella todo registro de la habitación desapareció.  
Ahora, Lord Voldemort se encontraba acercándose a las muggles. Quienes, le miraron fríamente y el al verles fríamente soltó una macabra carcajada.  
-: No le diremos nada. -tercio, firmemente la joven de enmedio.-  
La mas valiente, de las tres muggles quienes habían prometido eso a aquella persona porque eran amigos y la profesora de ciencias muggles del colegio de _Magia y Hechiceria_.  
Lord Voldemort-: Bella... Quieres, ayudar? -ironizo, Voldemort.-  
A ella, quien miraba sonriendo la escena desde el pasillo y quien saco un cuchillo afilado desde su bolsillo y lo sostuvo firmemente y le hizo en el brazo un corte muy profundo que empezó a sangrar. Mientras, la mano temblorosa de Anabelle buscaba un filo para cortar punta que usaba de _saca-puntas_ para cuando hacia los dibujos muggles al costado de sus anotaciones justo cuando una casta a se le acerco sonriendole.  
Hermione-: Am... Anabelle. Me prestas, tu sacapuntas? -pregunto.-  
Ella, tomo su brazo bruscamente y le hizo un corte de igual gravedad en su brazo que hizo que la profesora le tomase la muñeca que le sostenía le temblaba fuertemente...  
Minerva-: Señor, Weasley... lleve a la Señorita Granger inmediatamente a la enfermería! -exclamo.-  
El trió, miro preocupado a la joven cuando cayo de su pupitre y Minerva le soltó sin querer mientras que ayudada por este se levantaba temblando y miraba a la joven aterrada y retrocediendo...  
Minerva-: Señorita Snape! valla, inmediatamente a la oficina del director Dumbledore! Ahora! treinta puntos menos, Slytherin por esto... -murmuro.-  
Nadie, dijo nada y la joven salio corriendo del aula a toda prisa...  
Minerva-: Señorit... -empezó, de nuevo.-

Draco-: No debería seguir con su clase, profesora? -pregunto, fríamente.- Y así, se hizo mientras la joven como condenada se dirigía a la oficina de su director y se sostenía de la pared mientras algunos temblores le recorrían su cuerpo cada tanto hasta causar que la joven temblando volviera a tornar inconscientemente sus ojos vacíos y se le entrecerraran los mismos hasta parecer estos completamente negros... Mientras, seguía su camino hacia la oficina de su odiado director. Caminando, lentamente...

* * *

Me sostuve, con ambas manos la cabeza. Cerrando, los ojos con fuerza cuando me encontré dentro de su oficina y vi dentro de mi cabeza el resto de la visión...  
Lord Voldemort-: Puedes ayudar, Bella? Puedes explicarle a Severus, lo que tiene que hacer si Draco fallara?  
-pregunto.-  
Subia, las escaleras hacia un segundo piso en la oficina del anciano director...  
Bellatrix, apunto su varita riendo a carcajadas hacia una muggle morocha de ojos marrones que se quedo completamente inmóvil cuando se acerco a ella y miro expectante a Severus Snape. Cuyo rostro, se había convertido en una mascara inexpresiva y quien sostenía el mango de su varita dentro del bolsillo de su túnica. Quería, hacer algo para defenderles. Pero, no podía. Porque, si se ganaba como enemiga a la familia Lestrange le harían imposible su plan de convertirse en el mortifago en quien mas confiara el Señor Tenebroso toda la vida...  
Bellatrix-: Suponiendo... -canturro.- que esta Asquerosa-Sangre-Sucia sea el director Dumbledore... -dijo, arrastrando las palabras y riendo como loca.-  
Bellatrix, le dedico una mirada a Severus Snape. Quien, se concentro en asentir sosteniéndole seriamente la mirada mientras Bellatrix volvía a tomar el cuchillo del suelo y la joven gritaba haciéndole en el corazón una herida de gravedad...  
Entre tanto, Anabelle entro a un cuarto en el _entre-piso_ donde el anciano director dormía en su cama y su fénix empezó a ulular en sus intentos de despertar al anciano director comenzando a cantar. Anabelle, tomo una cuchilla desde el escritorio y tomo el puñal de la cuchilla con ambas manos hasta sostenerla con fuerza sobre su corazón y le miraba desde sus ojos vacíos e hizo una sonrisa idéntica a la que Su Señor hizo en la visión justo cuando Severus Snape entro en el dormitorio del director e iba a decir que había regresado y le iba a contar lo que había oído. (_Que era precisamente, lo que su hija estaba viendo en ese momento_) y un encantamiento sin pronunciar por su parte, hizo que su hija soltara la cuchilla y que la misma quedara levitando a escasos centímetros del corazón del director peligrosamente y que al extender su temblorosa mano hacia ella empezara a descender hasta temblar en el aire. (_Pues, ninguno quería hacerse daño)_ Pero Severus, obviamente debía impedir que su hija matase a su director inconscientemente y cuando la visión se desvaneció en su mente Severus hizo que el cuchillo se apoyara donde estaba utilizando la maldición imperio cuando corrió hasta su hija cuando esta se desmayo y le sostuvo desde la cintura...  
Le volvió a alzar en sus brazos como hacia tiempo atras como si siguiera siendo, aquella ni a peque a y le llevo hacia su oficina y en el camino Draco casi choca con ambos...  
Draco-: Profesor... Que le sucede, a Anabelle? -pregunto, preocupado.- Le he estado buscando por todas partes, y hirió a Granger sin querer y... -empezó, a contarle.-  
Severus, le miro preocupado y esto hasta asusto a Draco.  
Severus-: Como, dice... -empezó, a decir.-  
Draco, asintió.  
Draco-: Que hirió a Granger, profesor. -tercio.- Ella, le odia pero nunca haría algo así... -le recordó.-  
Severus, también asintió.  
Severus-: Voldemort, esta intentando controlar su mente Señor Malfoy. -explico, el profesor.- Ya ha estado, teniendo pesadillas antes? -pregunto.-  
Draco, bajo la mirada...  
Draco-: Dijo, que no quería decirle porque ya tenia demaciadas cosas en la caveza profesor. -explico, o intento explicarle.-  
Porque en realidad, no sabia que cosas pasarían por la cabeza de su profesor de Pociones. Pero si Anabelle, confiaba en el entonces el también lo haría.  
Severus-: Mejorara. -Dijo, firmemente a Draco Malfoy.- Quien, se había puesto pálido y de repente parecía mareado también.  
Severus-: Dígale, a la profesora Sybill que Anabelle no podrá asistir a su clase porque debe ir a la enfermería Señor Malfoy. -dijo, a el.-  
El, asintió.  
Draco-: Si, profesor. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Y salio corriendo y Severus en realidad le llevo a su despacho porque sabia cuan poco le gustaba a su hija aquel lugar...

* * *

Cuando desperté, otra vez entrecerré los ojos en el cuarto de Severus y extra amente le encontré Sentado de espaldas a mi en el borde perteneciente a la cama y yo mareada como me encontraba pestañee confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que he estado, haciendo... -murmure.-  
Y las manos, me temblaron al recordar la sensación de un cuchillo que no podía soltar entre ellas.  
Severus, se incorporo y me miro preocupado...  
Severus-: Porque no me lo has dicho? -pregunto.- Si me hubieras contado lo de tus pesadillas antes, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado. Ahora, ya es demasiado tarde... -dijo, cruzando sus brazos.-  
Reí, por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: Que se suponía, que debía decirte para que no pareciera algo absurdo; Severus? -me, explique.-  
Creí, que no era algo grabe. Creí, que solamente estaba teniendo mis pesadillas o mis visiones de siempre hasta la tarde de ayer... -dije.-  
Y al recordarlo, se me quebró la voz...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.- Puedo, ayudarte. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Le mire, aterrada.  
Anabelle-: No quiero, soportar esto... no, se si pueda... -murmure.-  
Dejando, la frase en el aire al darme cuenta de lo que estaba por decir.  
Severus-: Prometiste, hacerlo. -me, recordó.- Eso, es lo que el quiere que sientas y lo que le da el poder de controlarte. -empezó, a explicarme.-  
Pero a cada palabra que me explicaba, entendía menos.  
Severus-: Lord Voldemort... Si lograra, controlarte podría dominar tu mente hasta el punto de desquiciara y eso solo lograría que suplicaras por tu vida. Hasta el momento, en que una de sus victimas llega a ese punto... en tu caso, usando el fragmento de tu Alma puede controlarte para tener mas energías y emplear mejor su poder. -explico.-  
Palidecí.  
Severus-: Debes, cerrarle tu mente completamente si quieres que estas cosas no te sucedan; Anabelle. Debes aprender, a controlar tus emociones, para que no pueda mezclarlos con las suyas y deberas evitar demostrarle tus dudas. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, por un momento...  
Anabelle-: Que se supone, que puedo hacer? -murmure.-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Severus-: No quiero hacerte, pasar por eso... -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Severus, por favor... -susurre, con la voz quebrada.- No se que debo hacer. No soy tan fuerte, como tu... -recordé.-  
Y cuando dije esto, me miro sorprendido y dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho...  
Severus-: Crees, que esto ha sido fácil de aprender para mi? Lleva años, lograr enfocarse en uno mismo e ignorar tus dudas... pero es necesario, que lo hagas si quieres tener una oportunidad contra el. Aunque, no quiera hacerte pasar por esto. -tercio.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Enséñame... -murmure.- Enséñame, a ser como tu... -pedí.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo y me sentí aliviada al saber que Sybill tenia razón en decirme que no se encontraba enfadado conmigo. Que se encontraba, preocupado y que su expresión habitual causaba que los demás pensaran lo contrario cuando le observaban y eso me hacia sentir extra amente mejor.  
Severus-: Pero debes prometerme, que no olvidaras quien eres y que solo seras así frente a el. -dijo,  
seriamente.-  
Varias dudas, amenazaron con dar vueltas por mi cabeza. Pero si quería separar mi alma de la de el cuando consiguiera la di adema de Helena entonces debía calmarme y aprender eso por lo que no quería hacerme pasar intentando no culparle de aquello con todas mis fuerzas y me pregunte si en el fondo podría ser capaz realmente de hacerlo.  
Anabelle-: Lo prometo... -murmure.-  
Y prometiéndome, a mi misma que esa seria la ultima vez que lloraría me perdí en su beso y cuando me abrazo le abrase con muchas mas fuerzas y murmure a su oído...  
Anabelle-: Por favor, perdóname... -murmure.-  
Tomando, fuertemente su capa y las manos me temblaron en ese momento...  
Cuando el, dejo caer una mano sobre sus cabellos...  
Severus-: Jamas he estado, enfadado contigo. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Y ahora, tomo mis manos entre las suyas...  
Severus-: Pero, te enseñare mañana después de clases. Ahora, debes descansar Anabelle. -me, recordó.-  
La joven, se recostó en la cama y el le tapo correctamente cuando le miro preocupada...  
Anabelle-: No quiero, soñar esas cosas... no, quiero... -murmuro, por ultimo.-  
Antes, de quedarse dormida...  
Severus-: Entonces, no lo hagas. -dijo, por ultimo.-  
Y cerro, las cortinas de la ventana que hacían que la luz del sol le diera en los ojos...  
Draco, entro corriendo a la habitación...  
Y al verle dormida, los dos bajaron al primer piso de su despacho.  
Draco-: Que hará ahora, Profesor? -pregunto.-  
Mientras, el tomaba un bolso donde tenia un juego de pociones guardado ordenadamente.  
Severus-: Debo, ir a averiguar ciertas cosas a _San Mungo_... -explico, a Draco.- Por favor, cuide de ella en mi ausencia Señor Malfoy y vea que no deje de descansar como debe por nada del mundo. -dijo, acercándose a una chimenea.-  
Draco-: Pero... Profesor... -grito.-  
Y le saludo, haciendo un bago gesto con la mano antes de que una llamarada verde le hiciera desaparecer cuando utilizo los polvos flue hasta dejar detrás de si meras cenizas que Draco pateo y quien grito cuando el fuego volvió a aparecer en la chimenea quemando parte de su zapato que hizo que debiera apagarlo mientras gritaba golpeando su suela con su otro pie hasta que se consumió dejandole medio pie descaso...  
Draco-: Profesores... -murmuro, decepcionado negando.-  
Sacando, la varita desde su bolsillo...  
Draco-: Reparo! -grito.-  
Y todo, volvió a estar como antes... En completo, silencio.

* * *

Cuando Anabelle despertó una vez mas esa tarde otra vez se encontraba en el despacho de su padre y cuando se acerco a ella le miro preocupado...  
Severus-: Como, te sientes Anabelle? -me pregunte.-  
Intente, sentarme mejor en la cama y recosté contra las almohadas la espalda...  
Anabelle-: Algo, mejor... -admití.-  
La cabeza, ya no me dolía tanto. Aunque seguía sintiéndome horrible conmigo misma y el me tendió el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos...  
Severus-: Bébela. -pidió.- Mañana, podrás asistir a tus ultimas clases... -me, dijo.-  
Cuando tome el vaso, entre mis manos.  
Anabelle-: Que, es? -quise, saber.-  
Mirando, en el vaso un liquido dorado...  
Severus-: Una poción, para los sueños. No podrá meterse, en tu mente mientras duermas si la bebes. -me, explico.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: pero... Pero, es de día... y... -empece, a decir.-  
Pero, baje la mirada...  
Severus-: Recuerdas, la reunión que han tenido los mortifagos a principio de verano? -soltó, de repente.-  
Y asentí.  
Asentí.  
Severus-: Mereces, saberlo... -comenzó, a decirme.-  
Le mire, preocupada.  
Severus-: El Señor Tenebroso, me ha encomendado una misión y a su ves Dumbledore me ha encomendado una misión y las dos son similares y fáciles de cumplir. -me, explico.- Porque, las dos traerán los mismos resultados. -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Severus-: Dumbledore, me ordeno que le mate. -explico.- y el Señor Tenebroso quiere que mate al director. -anuncio.-  
Le mire, aterrada...  
Anabelle-: Que!? -exclame.- Las manos, me temblaron al rededor de la poción y me sentí repentinamente mareada...  
Severus-: Cuando lo haga... -continuo.- Quiero que vallas a la madriguera con Potter y los demás hasta que el se vea obligado a buscar el horrocrux que se oculta en el castillo... -explico.-  
Pestañee...  
Anabelle-: Pero... pero, Porque quiere morir... -pregunte, en un hilo de voz.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo a los ojos y comprendí que había algo que no podía decirme por mas que decírmelo era cuanto quería.  
Severus-: Es todo, lo que puedo decirte por ahora Anabelle. -dijo, seriamente.- Ademas, de que lo hago por tu bien. -me, recordó.- Voldemort ha prometido mantenerse alejado del trió antes de que regresen al castillo a buscar esa diademada y es esencial que eso suceda. -explico, simplemente.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Pero... entonces, tu... -comencé, a decir.-  
El, me miro seriamente.  
Severus-: No iré, a Azckaban. -murmuro.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos...  
Anabelle-: Por mi bien, Severus? Si quieres hacer algo por mi bien entonces... deja, eso de servir al Señor Tenebroso y vivamos en paz juntos... -exclame.-  
El, me dio la espalda. Mirando, por la ventana desde su despacho la torre de astronomía a lo lejos...  
Severus-: Solo podremos hacerlo, una vez que su vida termine Anabelle. Es que no lo, comprendes? -murmuro.- El no quiere destruirte, el quiere utilizarte. -me, recordó.- Solo, que no se para que y si no hago lo que me dice de una forma o de otra no quiero ni imaginarme lo que... -empezó, a decir.-  
Silencio...  
Severus-: Por favor, Anabelle. Has, lo que te digo... -pidió, ahora.-  
Le mire, preocupada tomar su capa de viaje...  
Anabelle-: A donde, iras... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Me miro, preocupado.  
Severus-: ya, te enteraras... -murmuro.- solo te pido, que no dudes de mi. -agrego, por ultimo.-  
Y en una nube negra, se desapareció. Dejándome a solas, con una poción entre mis manos temblorosas...

* * *

**NOTA:** Primero que nada, miiil gracias a todos quienes me dejaron Reviews. Espero que este relato sea de su agrado y se lo dedico a todos quienes pasan a leer y de paso a nuestra **CondesaLestrange  **ya que ha sido un mensaje que me ha dado una idea para este relato. (Con la esperanza, de que no se me aburra por aqui por la falta de accion de la que pronto se hartaran) hahahah y bueno, si alguno tiene alguna idea o quiere aparecer en el fick por favor dejenme un mensaje en el roll x mi blog o por mi usser en fb y vere que puedo hacer :3 Saludos a todos, y les deseo una agradable tarde. Les cuento tambien, que este es uno de los relatos mas importantes del fick (Aunque no lo parezca ) ya que despues de este relato se revelaran muchas cosas importantes y ya vamos por el septimo libro! espero recivir muchos reviews pero no se preocupen que cuando termine esta tercera parte del fick publicare una segunda parte de esta historia(?) Si. Tendra un primer final y una continuacion. Pero, no voy a adelantar mas detalles ya que sigue en proceso y el tema es un secreto.

¡Saludos a todos, y que tengan una excelente tarde!

*Anabelle-Snape*

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-


	49. Capitulo 48: Spinner'S End'S

*Todos Son Vos*

Bueno, este relato es especialmente para todos los fanáticos de Harry Potter que andan ocultos por ahí  
y ahora mismo responderé sus guapos mensajitos y mil gracias de nuevo a todos quienes me lo han  
dejado. Empiezan a significar mucho para mi ;) Bueno, empezamos...

**Tonks-Chicle27:** Bueno, a ver si te me conectas algún día chica... estoy pensando hacerlo en tres o cuatro  
partes. (_Depende de cuantos Reviews me dejen en este_) y de cuanto se inspiren mis muzas en química  
como ya he dicho antes. Heheheh. ¿Crees que si le mostrara mi fan-fick me aprobaría? cuenta, como  
hacer algo...  
Bueno, y también es mi favorito hasta ahora ;) en esta parte del fan-fick tendrá una continuación dedicada  
al espejo de Osead. (_Que como lo amamos, todos_) también se decidió a aparecer. Pero esto, sera mas para  
el final y eso. Espero que este relato, también te agrade ;) no me apresure mucho a escribirlo verdad(?) :) pero  
algo es algo... hihi también para ti ;)

**Lukas-Zezz: **Te has quedado leyendo mi fick, hasta las tres de la mañana!? :O!? me honrras, tío. Pero  
intenta irte a dormir cada tanto. Hay que dormir, en algún momento de la vida como el Amo manda. Bueno,  
mira quien fue a hablar xd hahahah. Pero entiendo lo de mirar el techo. Es muy molesto. ¿¡Que el muy  
hdp no puede al menos cambiar de color!? -no me hagas caso, estoy loca(?) creo que por la trama del  
fick te has dado ya cuenta. Hmm... ¿que donde estaba Voldy? no se... ¿De vacaciones? no me lo  
imagino pero bueno. ¿Quien sabe, lo que hace nuestro señor cuando no hay mortifagos presentes?  
jajajaj . basta, no me hagas reír tanto que estoy de alguna manera subiendo esto desde clases.

**CondesaLestrange:** A tus guapas preguntas... em, el espejo de Osead (_Como ya preguntaron por aquí_)  
es algo que me reserve para el final. No se... ¿Me gusta, ser misteriosa? sera por culpa de los  
escritores que sigo por aquí. Dímelo, tu. No se, de que estoy hablando(!?) hahahah :3 pero no aparecerá  
hasta "eso" que te he contado por el roll. Saludos, y abrazos. Se la kieree ;)

**Ginny-Potter: **Ya le agregue al roll ;) cuando se conecte avíseme. Bueno, la verdad es que todos por aquí  
sabemos que Anabelle -_o sea, yo- es una Slytherin muy particular_. -No es que odie, su casa. Ella ama su  
casa.- pero cada tanto, le gusta unirse al _Trió_ sin que nadie, se entere. (_Ya que le aburguesara con razón_  
_que no se entere su padre por razones que todo buen fanático conoce_) y bueno, en fin ese es el resultado.  
Que se sienta cómoda con su casa, pero extrañe cosas de la otra. Aunque, jamas lo admitirá(!?) fuera de  
eso es una Slytherin hecha y derecha ;) Me alegra, que el resto de la historia le guste. Gracias por el  
consejo, y intentare tenerlo en cuenta ;)

**Black-Lunancy: **Bienvenido! bienvenido, también. A ti y a Ginny. Espero que a los dos les guste mucho  
el próximo relato y si, tendrá continuación siempre y cuando me dejen muchos mensajitos por aquí(?) heheheh.  
Espero, que este relato también les guste.

-Desde ahora, empezare los relatos dejando alguna frase para reflexionar. La de este relato de hoy es:  
"Todos Son Vos" y tiene que ver, con el final del relato. Si están atentos, lo encontraran y lo entenderán(?)  
(_quien lo entienda, deje un Review sobre eso_) Gracias a todos los que dejan mensajes, y gracias a los que  
simplemente pasan a leer! se los quiere, y ahora si pasamos al siguiente, nuevo, único, y genialoso  
relatoooww:

* * *

La vida en Spinner's End's era muy tranquila para la familia Snape. Conformada, por padre e hija. Los vecinos,  
les tenían miedo porque al ser la mayoría muggles solamente en vez de verlos como los mortifagos oscuros que eran les veían como simples Góticos, era la palabra? si. Ellos, jamas salían durante el día y no le dirigían la palabra a nadie. A excepción, de cuando alguno de los otros mortifagos visitaba la casa.  
Cambien se había visto a su hija, varias veces en compania de un joven rubio que vestía siempre trajes negros y peinaba sus cabellos hacia atrás que caminaba junto a ella. Permitiendole que esta, le rodeara con el brazo y apoyara la cabeza contra su hombro. E iban así, al mercado. Solamente, hablaban cada tanto con la cajera cruzando a alguna palabra (_Quien nadie sabia, que su hija menor Stella Wainn estuiaba en el castillo de magia y Hechicería. Y era el único contacto que tenían allí, con respecto a las novedades que tenían durante el verano_.)  
De hecho, en eso estaba la joven. Haciendo, las compras y la caja tenia una gran demora por culpa de la charla que Sophie mantenia con la guapa Anabelle...  
Sophie-: Díganme, una cosa... -pregunto.- Sois, novios? -pregunto.-  
Los dos chicos, se sonrojaron y dijeron a la vez:  
-: Novios!? -gritaron.-  
En un tono tan fuerte, que causaron que medio supermercado pusiera oreja en la conversación...  
Anabelle-: No, el es mi hermano mayor. -Explico.- yo, estoy saliendo con alguien y el con mi mejor amiga. -le, explico tomando sus bolsas.-  
Y Sophie, rió. Muerta de curiosidad por saber, con quien salia la joven...  
Sophie-: Ah, Pero, que lastima... harían una encantadora, pareja! -exclamo, la joven sonriendo.- Bueno, que tengan buen día. -dijo, ella guiñandole un ojo a Draco.-  
Quien, le sonrió.  
Draco-: Haré, como que no he visto eso... -dijo, dedicándole una sonrisa que le hizo sonrojarse.-  
Y la joven, soltó una leve carcajada...  
Sophie-: Por el bien de tu novia, sera mejor que si. -se, sonrió.-  
Draco, encogió sus hombros...  
Draco-: De hecho, es una lastima porque tu también harías una pareja encantadora conmigo. -bromeo, Draco. Siguiéndole, el juego.- Pero esta noche, dejara de ser mi novia y pasara a ser mi prometida. -le, contó.-  
Anabelle, sonrió.  
Sophie-: Oh, felicidades! -dijo, riendo.-  
Y mientras salíamos, le vimos poner una cara tan mala como la cara que tenia la anciana que le miraba y puso mala cara...  
Sophie-: ah, buenos días señora Dworren... -le, sonrió.-  
Mientras, pasaba sus cosas.  
Elissa-: Entonces, No son novios? porque he visto besar a esa chica a un hombre mucho mayor que iba todo de negro y se parecía mucho a ella hace poco. -le, contó.-  
Justo entonces, un hombre vestido de negro se acerco a la Se poniendo mala cara...  
Severus-: Espero, que no estén hablando de mi... -dijo, mirando fríamente a la señora.-  
Quien, le sonrió.  
Elissa-: Solo tengo curiosidad, por saber de quien era novia la Señorita. Eso, es todo. -explico, la mujer.-  
Severus, le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: Novia? -murmuro.-  
Ella, asintió.  
Elissa-: Que no sabia, que la niña con quien vive tiene novio? -pregunto.-

Severus, saco un sobre de su bolsillo que le extraño a la muggle anciana que fuera en pergamino.  
Severus-: No es una, niña. -le dijo, el.- Es, mi prometida. -dijo, firmemente Severus Snape.-  
Y todo el supermercado desvió la mirada inmediatamente de la chusma Elissa...  
Severus-: Traigo un mensaje, de la profesora Minerva... -anuncio.-  
La joven, asintió tomándolo.  
Sophie-: Gracias, profesor Snape. -dijo, sonriendole.-  
Y un pensamiento, cruzo su cabeza... Es que solo su hija, le decía Severus!? bueno, en realidad no le importaba.  
Elissa-: Es usted, profesor? -pregunto, sorprendida.-  
Pero Severus, se limito a asentir cuando se corrieron de la fila para dejar paso al siguiente cliente y mientras seguía atendiendo y Elissa fingía guardar sus cosas para chismosear un poco mas en un ademan muy lento, siguieron conversando.  
Sophie-: Como esta Dumbledore, Severus? -pregunto.-  
Severus, recordó su expresión cuando le mato y no pudo evitar bajar la mirada...  
Severus-: El... -empezó, a decir.- ha, muerto. -murmuro.-  
Sophia, soltó un sallete de leche de vidrio que se rompió sobre las cosas que tenia la señora y se hecho a llorar. El guardia de seguridad, se acerco a ellos y Severus tubo que explicarle la situación porque la joven no podía hablar y bajo la mirada hacia la carta que tenia en su bolsillo.  
Para el mundo mágico, la noticia de su muerte era muy confusa aun y trágica ya que aun nadie sabia con exactitud lo ocurrido...  
Severus-: De verdad, lo siento. -dijo, yéndose.-  
Y sin tener tacto alguno, con la mujer que en su cabeza se preguntaba: Porque siempre una noticia buena, se la tenia que acompañar con una mala!? y la mujer llorando en pleno supermercado y destrozando las cosas en medio supermercado fue el tema de conversación del día y esto llego rápidamente por ello a los oídos de Anabelle. Quien, limpiaba, una mesa cuando su padre entro en la sala de estar y cerro la puerta suspirando pesadamente y dejándose caer en el sillón de la chimenea como acostumbraba a hacer.  
Anabelle-: Mera forma de dar una noticia como esa, Severus... -dijo, sonriendo.-  
Severus, se sostuvo la cabeza como si le doliera... y la joven, dejo a un lado el trapo y miro a mala gana las sabanas limpias que debía subir escaleras arriba. (_Las que había dejado, sobre una silla para que se calentaran cerca de la chimenea y que había doblado segundos antes de que su padre llegara_) pero,  
en lugar de eso dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho...  
Severus-: Quisiera, habérselo dicho de otra forma... -dijo, el.-  
Silencio...  
Severus-: De todas formas... -dijo, tomando mi mano por un momento y levantándose cuando miro a su al rededor.- No es, necesario que ordenes. -dijo, el.- La joven, se sonrió. Encogiendo, sus hombros y no pudo evitar recordar a Draco esa mañana reprochandole que su cuarto fuera el único lugar polvoriento y desordenado de la casa de su profesor de Pociones. Severus, Snape. Cuya casa, estaría tan polvorienta como su cuarto si no fuera porque su hija ordenaba.  
Anabelle-: Bueno, de todas formas ya lo he hecho... -dijo, ella y se acerco a las sabanas.-  
Que tomo, entre sus manos...  
Severus-: Al menos, cocinare algo... -dijo, su padre e iba abrir la heladera.-  
Pero su hija, soltó una risita por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: Tan mal, sabe mi comida? -bromeo.-  
El, se acerco a la biblioteca y rebusco un libro...  
Severus-: No, es eso. -dijo, el.-  
La joven, se sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Que bien, porque ya he cocinado! -dijo, ella riendo.-  
Y tarareando una canción que horas atrás había estado escuchando en la radeo y que por culpa de esto se le había pegado. Torne mi expresión seria...  
Anabelle, entendió.  
Anabelle-: Creo, que ya hemos hablado sobre eso Severus. -le recordó, con un ademan.-  
Donde señalo, la habitación del cuarto de arriba y eso, hizo que Severus mirara en otra dirección.  
Severus-: Realmente, no lo hemos hecho. -tercio, el.- Es solo que no quiero que esto sea mas difícil para ti, de lo que ya es. -explico.-  
La joven, encogió sus hombros.  
Anabelle-: Oh... Como si ya no me encontrara acostumbrada! -ironizo, la joven poniendo los ojos en blanco.-  
Palideciendo.  
Y se le cayo de la mano el vaso que tenia y un vidrio se clavo en su palma completamente...  
Severus-: Te encuentras, bien? -pregunto.-  
Ella, rió.  
Anabelle-: No, es nada... -mintió, quitándose el vidrio de la mano.- Eh... como, sea. Enseguida pondré la mesa. -dijo, ella.- Quitándose, el vidrio de la mano que guardo en su bolsillo y se mojo la mano hasta que esta dejo de sangrarle y cuando lo hizo una cicatriz se dibujo en su muñeca y recordó repentinamente la madriguera y a cara cortada...

* * *

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de allí Elissa se encontraba caminando junto a Sophia que seguía llorando y la se ora a quien le había arrojado las cosas les seguía mirándole preocupada. La había insultado por lo que le hizo sin tener idea de que había perdido a alguien y se sintió terriblemente mal por ella. Tan mal que convenció a la encargada del supermercado que le dieran el día libre a la pobre mujer para que descansara y se repusiera.  
Clarie-: Hay lo siento, querida... no tenia idea de que hubiera muerto un familiar tuyo. -dijo, ella.-  
Ella, se sonrió.  
Sophie-: No, el no era un familiar... -dijo, el.- Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, y ha enseñado muchas cosas a mi hija. -explico, ella.- Era alguien muy cercano, a ella y siempre iba a visitarle. -dijo, refiriéndose a las veces en que su hija iba a la oficina del director a pedirle consejo sin necesidad alguna.- no se, como voy a decírselo... -explico, ella.- ya hace poco, hemos perdido de la misma forma a su padre... -dijo,  
recordando la noche en que Voldemort le había matado para sus adentros.- y tengo, miedo. Tengo miedo, de no poder protegerla. -explico.-  
Acompañaron a la mujer a su casa, y se despidieron de ella. (_Por suerte, su hija no volvería desde lo de su amiga hasta el día siguiente_ _tenia hasta entonces, para decírselo_) y eso hizo que se quedara mas tranquila. Pero, eso solamente fue hasta la tarde en que el profeta cayo sobre sus manos y se puso a leer muy concentrada el articulo donde contaban que Severus Snape era en realidad un mortifago y que había traicionado a Dumbledore pero que al no tener pruebas de lo sucedido no podían acusarle imponiendole cargo alguno...  
Anabelle, lo sabría!?

Severus-: Sera mejor, que nos encontremos allí cuando sea la reunión. -explico, tomando su capa de viaje.- Recuerda, que es a las nueve dentro de la mansion Malfoy y no dejes que nadie te siga. -dijo, su padre por milésima vez en el día.-  
Anabelle, asintió.  
Anabelle-: Lo, se... -dijo, bajando la mirada.-  
Y ahora, fue el quien dejo caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho...  
Anabelle-: Mi primera reunión, como mortifaga. -ironizo, Anabelle Sonriendo.- Años, atrás esto me habría emocionado pero ahora... -le, explico.-  
Severus, asintió.  
Severus-: Lo, se... -murmuro.- pero, es lo mejor. -le, recordó.- si nos decidimos a no ir, sospechara de nosotros y los esfuerzos de Dumbleedore serian vanos. -añadió.-  
Asenti.  
Anabelle-: Lo, se! -murmuro.- ve a aclarar las cosas, en la orden. O llegaras, tarde por mi culpa. -tercio, la joven.-  
Y su padre, asintiendo abandono el gran salón...

* * *

Sophia, le vio salir por la ventana y algo mas tarde vio salir a Anabelle tras el. Aunque los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes y Sophie ya no podía mas con sus piernas y le grito en plena oscuridad...  
Sophie-: Anabelle, debo decirte algo sobre tu prometido! -exclamo.- es, importante! -añadio.-  
La joven, gimió sacando su varita cuando una silueta vestida de negro que al principio no reconoció en la oscuridad se acerco hacia ella...  
Anabelle-: Vete, estúpida! -le grito, en un tono parecido al de Su Señor que sobresalto a la joven bruja.-  
Vete! -exclamo.-  
Pero el, se dejo ver en la oscuridad y Anabelle le miro preocupada...  
Anabelle-: Mi, Señor? -murmuro.- Lo, siento. No, le he visto. -dijo, en el tono mas relajado posible.-  
Y evitando temblar, con todas sus fuerzas.  
Voldemort-: Matale, Anabelle. -ordeno.- Si no lo haces, le usaran como testigo y tendremos problemas. -ordeno, Su Señor.-  
Y ella, le miro enfadada...  
Anabelle-: Pero, Mi Señor... -empezó, a decir.-  
Ella, le miro enfadada.  
Voldemort-: ¡No me cuestiones, Anabelle... -exclamo.- Matale.. -volvió, a ordenar fríamente.-  
Y la joven bruja negando, retrocedió un paso...  
La joven, se volteo hacia ella y le miro en tono de disculpa y la mujer negó varias veces sosteniendo aun el profeta entre sus manos...  
Anabelle-: Avada Kedabra! -grite, apuntando a su corazón con mi varita.-  
Y la mujer, cayo muerta hacia atrás y con la mano apoyada en el profeta que sostenía...  
Mientras Lord Voldemort se acercaba riendo a Anabelle y miraba fríamente el cadáver de la mujer...  
Voldemort-: Mujer, estúpida... -murmuro.- Le pasa, por seguirte! -añadio.-  
Y, Anabelle volvió a guardar su varita mirando con los ojos centrados a la mujer a quien acababa de matar y el rostro de su hija (_Que había sido, una muy buena amiga suya y quien también se encontraba en la casa Slytherin se dibujo en sus pensamientos_) ¿Como iba, a explicarle aquello...  
Voldemort-: Sígueme, Anabelle. -Ordeno, ahora.-  
Y ella, siguió a Su Señor hacia la Mansion Malfoy en silencio y al entrar junto a el se encontró con que todos se voltearon hacia ella al verle entrar junto a Su Señor y se encontró con una única silla vacía donde debía sentarse su padre según tenia entendido y quien pese a insistir en que no llegara tarde el aun no había aparecido y se quedo completamente inmóvil al ver a su profesora de _Ciencias Muggles_ colgando desde el techo en medio de la mesa y cuando entro junto a Su Señor y le siguió mientras atravesaban la habitación Lucius le miro, por un momento cuando el se sentó en su respectiva silla y ella se quedo detrás de el cruzando sus brazos en pie a su lado.  
Voldemort-: No prefieres sentarte en el lugar de tu padre, Anabelle? -pregunto, su señor.-  
Y eso, se gano algunas risas por parte de los miembros de la habitación que hizo que Draco le mirara preocupado pero ella miro seriamente a Su Señor directamente a los ojos para sorpresa de todos los presentes (_Cosa, que a muchos le resultaba muy difícil_) y le dedico una sonrisa macabra que a Voldemort en ella le agrado.  
Anabelle-: El vendrá, Mi Señor. Estoy, segura. -dijo, ella firmemente.-  
Justo cuando dijo esto, Severus hizo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por evitar mirar a la profesora de _Ciencias Muggles_ en la situación en la que se encontraba y Lord Voldemort desvió la mirada desde su hija hacia el.  
Voldemort-: Ah, Severus... creí que te habías extraviado en el camino. -ironizo, el.- Siéntate. -murmuro.-  
Te reservamos, un lugar... -dijo, señalando la silla vacía a su lado.-  
Y el, se sentó. Cruzando, las manos sobre la mesa. A su vez, su hija palideció como un fantasma en ese momento al recordar el cadáver de la Señorita Sophia y vio a Najini dando vueltas debajo de la silla del primer ministro...  
Severus-: Sucederá, el 13. -dijo, el.- A un miembro de la orden, se le ha escapado que seria ese día. -anuncio.-  
La joven, palideció.  
-: A mi, me han dicho otra cosa... a un auror se le ha escapado que seria el dieciséis... -anuncio.-  
Severus-: Esa, información es falsa! -explico, el.- Los aurores también me han informado, que le enviaran probablemente a alguna de las casas que pertenezca a alguien de la orden. -dijo, seriamente.- Y que le proporcionaran, toda clase de protección posible... -explico.- una vez allí, seria poco prudente atacarle. -añadio.-  
Bellatrix, carraspeo...  
Bellatrix-: Mi Señor... -dijo, ella y el le miro.- Quiero, ofrecerme para esta tarea. -Susurro.- Quiero matar, a Harry Potter... -murmuro.-  
Y se escucho un grito, y un golpe desde el piso de abajo...  
Voldemort-: Colagusano! -grito.-  
Y yo, me sobresalte aunque no había sido a quien el había gritado y esto causo que varios rieran por ello.  
Voldemort-: No te he dicho que mantuvieras a nuestros huéspedes, en silencio!? -exclamo.-  
El, asintió...  
Colagusano-: S...si Mi Señor. -Tartamudeo.- Enseguida, Mi Señor... -dijo.-  
Perdiéndose, escaleras abajo...  
Voldemort-: Aunque tu sed de sangre me parezca inspiradora, Bellatrix... -empezó, a decir.- yo debo ser, quien asesine a Harry Potter. -dijo, Lord Voldemort.- Pero, se ha presentado una complicación... -dijo, levantándose y haciéndome un gesto para que entre tanto me sentara en su silla.-  
Por tanto, pálida como un fantasma lo hice bajo las miradas de todos y los murmullos que llenaron la habitación.  
Voldemort-: Mi varita, y la de Potter... son gemelas. -empezó, a decir. mientras divagaba por la gran sala de estar.- Si he de matarle, debo hacerlo con la varita de otro... -dijo, apoyando sus manos sobre la silla de otro mortifago.- a ver... A quien, le gustaria tener el honor? -pregunto.-  
Dejando caer ambas manos, sobre el respaldo de la silla del Señor.  
Voldemort-: Te gustaría ser tu, Lucius? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, por un momento...  
Lucius-: Mi Señor... -dijo, el.-  
Mirándole.  
Voldemort-: Mi, Señor... -le hizo, este burla.- Necesito... tu... varita... -dijo, arrastrando las palabras y extendiendo su mano hacia el.-  
Quien en lugar de tenderle su varita le tendió la de Nancy. Pero al parecer, en la mesa rectangular eso solo lo notamos Severus y yo.  
Voldemort-: Acaso detecto, olmo? -pregunto.-  
El, asintió.  
Lucius-: Si, mi señor. -dijo, el en una voz temblorosa.-  
Que me dio una vergüenza ajena que nada tenia que ver con lastima. Mientras miraba atentamente al Señor Tenebroso. En realidad, sin saber exactamente la razón.  
Voldemort-: Y, el núcleo? -pregunto.-  
Pestañee.  
Lucius-: Lienzo... -exclamo.- Lienzo, de dragón. -le, respondió.-  
Le quito un artefacto que la conectaba al bastón que usaba, y se sobresalto cuando lo dejo caer con brusquedad sobre la mesa.  
Voldemort-: Para quienes no lo sepáis... -dijo, caminando hacia mi, y volteandose hacia todos.-  
Mientras Najini seguía sus pasos arrastrándose por el suelo.  
Voldemort-: Ella era quien enseñaba _Ciencias Muggles_... en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería como ya he dicho su nombre... -murmuro.- Según ella, cree; que los muggles no son tan diferentes a nosotros. -murmuro.- Según ella, de ser posible... deberíamos, relacionarnos con ellos... -murmuro.-  
Y Bellatrix hizo un gesto de asco que causo gracia a la mayoría de los mortifagos que estaban cerca de ella.  
Y con un movimiento de varita, hizo que pudiera volver a moverse...  
Ella, movió los labios para intentar decir algo... pero el mismo le temblaba así como todo su cuerpo por culpa de que las cuerdas invisibles que le sostenían desde el techo le herían y vio a mi Señor dejar caer una mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Apuntando, hacia ella su varita con su mano libre mientras sonreía cruelmente.  
-S...Severus... -susurro, débilmente.-  
Y solo entonces, al seguirla con la mirada me encontré con que se habían estado mirando hace rato y baje la mirada...  
-: Por favor, ayúdame... -susurro.- Somos, amigos... -murmuraba, débilmente.-  
Voldemort-: Avada, Kedabra! -exclamo.-  
Cayo, sobre la mesa. Hasta quedar boca arriba y una ultima lagrima resbalo desde sus ojos inexpresivos y Nagini subió a mis rodillas para acercar su cabeza a su señor quien le miro. Como si fuera, algo divertido cuanto iba a hacer. Y para que nadie percibiera el miedo que se apodero de mi al verla; acaricie delicadamente a Najini mientras lo hacia.  
Voldemort-: Najini... -murmuro.- Tu, cena. -añadió Señalando el cadáver de la pobre mujer con la mano.-  
Me encogí en la silla (_Rogando con todas mis fuerzas, que el no percibiera ese gesto por mi parte_) pero Nagini salto con tanta brutalidad sobre el cadáver de la joven que cuando todos los mortifagos le siguieron con la mirada para ver si realmente eso era cuanto Su Señor les obligaba a hacer yo no pude apartar la cabeza cuando tuve la oportunidad y vi como le devoraba... Sentí, deseos de llorar. Con todas, mis fuerzas. Pero solo cuando Najini termino de devorar el cadáver de su profesora de Ciencias Muggles los demás se levantaron y eso me dio a entender que ya todos daban por terminada la reunión.  
Voldemort-: Anabelle... -me dijo, cuando Severus se levanto.-  
Y dio un paso, hacia mi.  
Anabelle-: Si, Mi Señor? -pregunte, en el tono mas relajado posible.-  
Y volví a mirarle, directamente a los ojos. Levantandome, desde su silla...  
Voldemort-: Mientras, estés allí... espiales. -dijo, el.- Si lo haces, hasta la fecha que he acordado con Severus no le haré ningún daño. -explico.-  
Me incorpore, y le hice una peque a reverencia que a mi manera de ver estaba completamente fuera de lugar. Pero cuando volví a enderezarme asentí.  
Anabelle-: Si, Mi Señor. -dije.- Con, su permiso... nos, retiramos. -explique.-  
Voldemort, asintió y mientras nos alejábamos...  
Voldemort-: Anabelle... -anuncio.-  
Nos, detuvimos al unisono.  
Voldemort-: Y Severus, te mantendrá vigilada a ti. -me, advirtió.-  
Abandonamos, la mansion tan rápidamente como nos lo permitieron nuestros pasos...

* * *

Ahora, nos encontrábamos en los bosques que se encontraban frente a la madriguera y la veíamos desde una leve colina. Y me detuve, frente a la misma desde donde veía a Molly y a los demás en los jardines. Como, si esperaran a alguien y solo entonces note que otra vez me encontraba llorando. Genial...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Pero, no dijo nada y no pude evitar soltar una carcajada nerviosa.  
Anabelle-: Con que cara, se supone que mirare a Molly ahora, Severus? Hola, Molly! Como, estas? Sabias, que he matado a alguien... hay, Anabelle cuantas cosas nuevas nos cuentas... -ironice.- Reí.  
Anabelle-: Y desde cuando, Lucius se muestra como un cobarde!? Porque demoños, me cedió su silla, yo... no, se que... -iba, diciendo.-  
Pero el, cuando me voltee tomo mis manos entre las suyas y nos miramos el uno al otro por un momento...  
Severus-: Que estabas diciendo, Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
Dejando caer sus manos sobre mis mejillas, y borro de ellas mis lagrimas con sus manos...  
Anabelle-: Yo... lo, olvide. -admití.-  
Y entonces, nos abrazamos. Como si en realidad, no nos preocupara que nos estuvieran esperándonos hace una hora en los jardines pertenecientes a las afueras de la madriguera y me perdí en un profundo beso. Que termino haciéndome olvidar, no solo cuanto iba a decir, si no también de cuanto me iba a quejar y todo lo que quería preguntarle al recordar que ese seria el único momento donde nos veríamos hasta después de... Quien, sabe cuando!? Y volvió a abrasarme, dejando caer una mano sobre mis cabellos y yo le abrase con mas fuerzas. Ahora, llorando simplemente por el hecho de que no sabia cuando le volvería a ver o mucho peor... si realmente, lo haría.  
Severus-: Lamento, que tengamos que despedirnos así... -murmuro.- de haber sabido que haría algo como eso... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Eran, amigos cierto... -pregunte.-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Severus-: No importa, ya. -mintió.-  
Y entonces entendí que no quería hablar sobre ello mientras a mala gana y tomados de la mano bajábamos la colina y nos acercábamos hacia el camino de piedras que llegaba a la madriguera que de hecho no era que estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia desde allí y esa fue la tercera cosa que agradecí en el día.  
Entre tanto, los demás daban vueltas mientras Fred y George se pasaban una pelota muggle de tennis (_con la que estaban entreteniéndose hace rato_)  
Fred-: Miren, quienes vienen ahí! -exclamo.-  
Uno de los gemelos, llevaba un vendaje en toda la oreja y esto en parte hacia que Molly les reconociera mejor a la hora de gritarles. (_No, porque lo agradeciera_)  
Potter-: La familia, Tetricus... -murmuro, negando.-  
Los Gemelos se echaron a reír.  
Molly-: Porque, demoraron tanto? -pregunto.-  
Fred, rió aun mas.  
Fred-: Las despedidas son duras, no George? -exclamo.-  
El, asintió.  
George-: Habrán estado ocupados, dándose besitos. -murmuro.-  
Molly-: George, es su padre! -murmuro.-  
Y Molly agradeció que estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos como para que la invitada no estuviera escuchando de que hablaban sus maleducados hijos.  
-: A veces, son algo mas... -soltaron, los chicos a coro.-  
Cuando se acercaron a ellos, hasta encontrarse frente a Molly otra vez a Anabelle le dolió soltar su mano cuando Molly le dio un abrazo del que se creía poco merecedora y la expresión de Sophie cuando la mato y el rostro de su profesora de _Ciencias Muggles_ dieron vuelta por su cabeza entonces. (_Aunque quería, olvidarlas_) pero esa imagen,  
seria muy difícil de olvidar para su mente y lo sabia.  
Molly-: Oh, bienvenida cariño... -dijo, el.-  
Severus, saco otro sobre desde su bolsillo...  
Severus-: Lamento, las molestias... -murmuro.-  
Anabelle-: Es su forma, de darte las gracias. -murmuro.-  
Y le tendió una carta que Dumbledore había escrito para explicarle la situación antes de... bueno, de todo eso.  
Fred-: Alguien puede traducir, lo que este dice? -pregunto, a George.-  
En un murmullo que solo el llego a oír por suerte.  
Molly-: Oh, no es nada. -murmuro.-  
Sin decirse palabra alguna, entonces el tras asentir se alejo de ellos y yo me quede en silencio...  
Molly-: Te sucede algo, cariño? -pregunto, después de que saludara a todos.- estas, muy pálida. -quiso, saber.-  
Pestañee y me pregunte cual debía ser mi expresión en ese momento? me dije,  
a mi misma que debía calmarme y me tranquilice un poco. Agradeciendo por fin, estar lejos de Mi Señor.  
Anabelle-: Es solo, que no he dormido bien. -mentí.- Ella, me sonrió.  
Molly-: Bien, pues siéntate... -dijo, sorbiéndoles a todos la cena.-  
Que mientras conversaban los demás, yo mire con apatía la carne y me encogí en mi misma al recordar a la profesora de _Ciencias Muggles_ siendo devorada por Najini y el simple hecho de que no podía sacarme esas imágenes de la cabeza me hicieron sentirme mareada de nuevo.  
Potter, me miro preocupado mientras los gemelos reían...  
Anabelle-: Lo siento Molly, pero no tengo ganas de cenar. -le, dije.-  
Y soltó sin querer el baso, que llevaba en la mano mirándome preocupada.  
George-: Estas, loca? La carne de Molly es lo mejor... -le, halago.-  
Ella, sonrió.  
Molly-: Estas, segura? -pregunto, preocupada.-  
Ya que nunca antes nadie había rechazado alguna comida que nadie ofreciera y estaba segura de que el postre de pasteles que había preparado le iba a gustar mucho (_ya que ella misma, le había dicho que eran sus favoritos y se había encargado de irlos a comprar unos días antes_) y esto, aunque estaba preocupada por la jovencita en el fondo también le molesto. Pero, hizo todo lo posible por evitar demostrarlo y le sonrió como pudo. (_Aunque, eso de tirar el vaso, no había ayudado mucho_) pero cuando la joven asintió al verse incapaz de hablar le sonrió.  
Molly-: Ron, Harry... Pueden ayudarle a llevar sus cosas, al lugar donde van a dormir los invitados? -pregunto.-  
La chica, palideció y sonrió.

* * *

Anabelle-: Bien, pero déjenme llevar uno de los tres baules al menos. -dijo, ella.-  
Y ocultando, bajo una sabana el bahul donde llevaba sus cosas de mortifaga (_ya que la estructura de dicho bahul lo delataba_) siguió a los dos muchachos hacia afuera donde en una segunda sala aparte de la casa había armado Molly las habitaciones y le indicaron que durmiera en la ultima cama del lado de las chicas y la joven asintió.  
Pero los muchachos, solo entendieron porque quería llevar aquel equipaje cuando la joven noto que se encontraba mal cerrado y tubo que abrirlo y mientras se encontraba abierto a medias Ron cerro la puerta porque la joven estaba desenredando la túnica que el Señor Tenebroso le había ofrecido (_Para desarrollar sus tareas_) que se había enganchado en una parte de la maleta y esa era la razón por la que el bahul no cerraba.  
Potter-: Te, ayudo... -murmuro.-  
Y se agacho, desenredando la capa del bahul al notar que me temblaban las manos...  
Ron-: Habra que encantar eso, para que nadie se de cuenta. -dijo, el.-  
Justo, cuando Granger entraba en la habitación y Potter cerro el bahul de la joven.  
Granger-: hmm... ya, veo... incantatem! -dijo, apuntando su varita hacia el.-  
Y se transformo, en un bahul diferente donde claramente decia: JUEGO DE POCIONES ABANZADAS.  
Granger-: Creo, que de esa manera ninguno querrá abrirlo. -dijo, ella sonriendo.- Sin, ofender Anne. -añadio.-  
Pero la joven, estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención.  
Anabelle-: Bien... -consiguió, decir.-  
La castaña, y el pelirrojo intercambiaron una mirada de confusión a sus espaldas y mientras guardaba el bahul bajo la cama intento levantarse e ir a caminar por los jardines. (A ver, si esto le calmaba un poco) pero su hermanastro le cerro el paso y cruzo los brazos frente a ella.  
Granger-: Harry... -empezó.-  
Pero ya, era demasiado tarde.  
Potter-: Porque, no nos dices lo que te pasa? -pregunto.-  
La joven, se puso seria y su rostro se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva que preocupo a los demás.

Anabelle-: Porque, debería Potter? -pregunte, cruzando mis brazos.- tu, no lo entenderías. -murmure.-  
Potter, me sonrió.  
Potter-: Se que no eres, como Voldemort si es lo que estas pensando que diríamos al ver esto. -dijo, el.- pero estas actuando muy extraño... -me, explico.-  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos, y baje la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Como, lo sabes? -susurre, débilmente.- Tu has matado a alguien esta tarde, porque no querías solo porque tu Amo te lo ordeno? Bajo el pretexto, de que si no te mataría a ti por no cumplir su orden y no podrías cumplir la misión que Dumbledore te encomendó? O has visto a Najini devorar a alguien, a quien tu padre no pudo salvar? No, lo creo... -murmure.-  
Los amigos, se quedaron en silencio. Ninguno, supo exactamente que decir. Pero, para sorpresa de todos e incluso mía el me abrazo...  
Y yo le abrase algo tarde y no pude evitar llorar aunque sabia que debía ser fuerte. Pero, tenia mas miedo que nunca y no solo por mi. Sabia que Severus, me estaba ocultando algo que no quería decirme y eso era cuanto mas me preocupaba. No quería, herir a nadie.  
No quería, matar a nadie. Pero si Mi Señor me lo ordenaba durante mi misión tenia que hacerlo o acabaría con mi vida y encima de eso quería que les espiara. Como iba a ser como Severus, si seguía siendo así de sensible? Tenia que empezar a cambiar, algunas cosas...  
Tal vez, su compaginan también se terminaría convirtiendo en una mala influencia para ello..  
Pero, Potter dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro derecho...  
Potter-: Porque eso, es lo que el quería que sintiera toda mi vida. -exclamo.- que era el culpable de que mis padres murieran por mi. -me, contó.- que yo tenia la culpa de que Sirius muriera. De lo que te había pasado. De que todo quien me rodeaba, tarde o temprano cayera en sus manos y me prometí a mi mismo que no volvería jamas a echarme la culpa de lo que era culpable y responsable a el. Porque así no le suplicaría por mi vida y no le reconocería nada y ya no podría vencerme porque seria para el mas difícil al ser mas fuerte... -me, contó.-  
Me puse, seria.  
Potter-: Pero, me equiboque. -dijo, repentinamente.- me di cuenta, de que lo dificil es ser fuerte y de que lo que te mata es no sentir culpa. -se, sonrio.- Lo que te mata es no sentirla,  
porque eso es como decir que nada ha sucedido y que ellos no se sacrificaron por ti porque querían. -tercio.- Porque querían hacerlo ellos mismos y porque querían y eso es echarse la culpa realmente. Eso, es lo que significa. No reconocerle, que hay personas que luchan en su contra y por un mundo mejor. -murmuro.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Potter-: Por eso, no voy a echarte en cara nada de lo que has hecho antes de venir aquí. -exclamo.- porque se lo que es querer ayudar a alguien y no poder hacer nada para hacerlo. -murmuro.- Así, que baja a cenar... y por Molly al menos intentemos que las diferencias entre nosotros tres no sean tan diferentes ya que no lo sabe. -dijo,  
por ultimo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco...  
Anabelle-: Bien... -dije, yo.- Pero, comeré mañana si ceno ahora solo conseguiré que después de lo que vi me den nauseas. -dije, sosteniéndome el estomago.- Así, que me voy a dormir... mañana, hay mucha Flema que soportar. -dije, acentuando la palabra Flema.-  
Y cuando se fueron, tras una ultima carcajada por su parte yo me cambie el camisón y me recosté en mi cama. Siguiendo, con la mirada la grulla que Draco me había regalado hasta que pensando en lo mucho que amaba a Severus y en lo mucho que le amaría me quede dormida...

* * *

** NOTA: **Muchas gracias de nuevo, por los Reviews! (_Espero recibir algún mensajito en este relato, también_) en fin, debo dedicarle este capitulo a las dos se oras que se pusieron a hablar con la cajera del supermercado que en vez de hacer que me quejara con la clienta que se encontraba detras de ellas como mi madre me dio una idea para el Fick y mientras dibujaba a Severus en mi mente detrás de la cajera rubia que (_Cuando le conté, me dijo que también era fan de harry potter y que le pasara el fick así me pasaba el suyo) solo que ella, adoraba a Draco demore a la clienta de atrás y mi madre reía. Valla cajera chusma, que tenemos! (pero es el único lugar cerca de casa donde el nescuick y los dulces están baratos_) así que va, dedicado a ella también. Espero que su día de trabajo, termine bien y sin muchas cajeras quejosas y que pueda llegar cómoda a su casa y ponerse a ver Harry Potter. (_Ya dije que las fan-ficks se me ocurrían en los lugares mas raros_) ;) saludos a todos los del roll y ya he contestado en sus respectivos ussers los Reviews que tenia de los capítulos pendientes por leer. Están muy genialosos todos! y me disculpo, por mi falta de tiempo.  
Debo agregar, que especialmente me ha gustado el de Bellatrix ;) bueno, me emocione xd pero es que es raro que estas cosas pasen y solo quera contarla por aquí para que mi comentario perdure por toda la eternidad.  
Saludos tenebrosos, y adiós.

*Anabelle-Snape*

* * *

-LA-ETERNA.-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-


	50. Capitulo 49: La Boda de Fleur

** Capitulo 49: .La Boda de Fleur. **

las cosas cambian, tus sentimientos también cambian.- *Madame Fatale* -Lady-Luisa-

-  
Esa mañana, cuando me desperté y baje las escaleras desayune como si nunca hubiera comido en mi vida.  
Así, como los demás. Ya que Molly había hecho unos pasteles deliciosos que jamas había probado y Quien sabia, cuando seria la próxima oportunidad que tuviera para comer así!? la misión se aproximaba.  
Esa frase, rondaba por las cabezas de cuatro de los presentes esa mañana...  
Molly-: Al menos, te sientes mejor cariño. -Se, sonrió.-  
George, sonrió.  
George-: Piénsalo, ma... -comento.- aunque no quiera admitirlo la comida de un profesor de Pociones debe saber terrible... -Molly, le golpeo con el profeta en la cabeza.-  
George-: Auch... -exclamo, volteandose.-  
Cuando Molly, guiño un ojo a Anabelle y toda la mesa estallo en una carcajada.  
Molly-: Por cierto cariño, Ya sabes, que vas a utilizar? -pregunto.-  
Mientras, lavaba los platos.  
Fred-: Iras con el uniforme de Slytherin otra vez? -dijo, recordando el baile de navidad de segundo año.-  
Al que también, habia asistido con Severus. Aunque en un tono, mas... Formal, era la palabra para describir aquello...  
Anabelle-: De hecho, pensaba usar el mismo vestido que use en el baile. -les, comente.-  
Ginny, rió.  
Ginny-: Fleur, no te dejara. -exclamo.- Estoy, segura de que somos de la misma talla... Porque no subes a mi cuarto, y te muestro algunos de mis vestidos? -pregunto.-  
Potter, se imagino a Anabelle con el vestido que había utilizado para ir al baile del torneo de "_Los Tres Magos_"  
con Neville y no pudo evitar estallar en una pronunciada carcajada.  
Fred-: Si sigue comiendo, así lo dudo. -bromeo.-  
Otro golpe, por parte del profeta de Molly.  
Anabelle-: am, vale... -dije, a mala gana.-  
Y segundos después, estaba en el cuarto de Ginny sintiéndome una fisgona. La verdad, detestaba esa situación y no sabia por cuanto tiempo la aguantaría. Nos quedamos hablando, sobre vestidos (_como si yo supiera todo sobre eso y fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_) pero le sorprendió que todos me quedaran grandes y entonces se rindió conmigo hasta que se dio cuenta de que había uno que no me había mostrado: Un vestido completamente negro que era ajustado y tenia brillos por todos lados. La caída, era hasta los tobillos y el cuello era triangular. Desde,  
unas mangas acampanadas que se amontonaban sobre los hombros y me mostró que llevaba una lira a la cintura.  
Ginny-: sigue, quedándote un poco grande. -añadió.- Pero, igual me gusta. -me, halago.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: No te ofendas... -murmure.- pero en realidad, no me interesa para nada la boda de Fleur. -admití.- Solo, lo hago por respeto a Molly. -sonreí.- Y ademas... -dije, enseñándole mi marca tenebrosa.- no puedo, usar esto frente a todos. Usare el vestido, del año pasado. -repetí.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
Ginny-: Fleur se va a dar cuenta. Nunca, has usado guantes? quedaría perfecto con unos guantes negros hasta los codos y unos tacones. -añadio.-  
Me quite el vestido y me puse el buso negro que llevaba sobre el pantalón sobre el cual me los probaba.  
Anabelle-: Mejor, me rindo. -me, queje.- Granger, justo pasaba por el pasillo.  
Granger-: O porque, no mejor te presto uno yo? -dijo, arrojándome un vestido.-  
Que era muy similar al anterior. Pero, distinto: Tenia las mangas medievales largas y los hombros puntiagudos.  
Llevaba, una lira bajo el espacio donde caían los senos y por todo el vestido le caía una especie de tul que era realmente precioso...  
Cuando me lo probé, aunque me quedaba enorme me ayudaron a reducirlo con magia bajo la mirada de dos muchachos pelirrojos.  
Fred-: Retiro, mi comentario Anabelle... -se, mofo.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Porque, lo harías? Eres, inevitable... -murmure.-  
Se echaron, a reír y segundos después Molly nos vio a todos ya arreglados y maquillados para la ocasión.  
(_Excepto, Ginny que todavia no se había cerrado el vestido_)  
Anabelle-: No quieres, que te ayude? -pregunte.-  
Me guiño, un ojo.  
Ginny-: No, gracias. -murmuro.- Se lo pediré, a Harry. -Se, sonrió.-  
Creí, entender.  
Anabelle-: Suerte, con eso. -Conseguí, decir.-  
Y luego, se alejo escaleras abajo...  
Comencé a caminar por los jardines y me encontré a Arthur elevando una gran carpa rectangular sobre las mesas en donde se sentarían los invitados cuando comieran el pastel y eso me hizo pensar en varias cosas a la vez que tenían que ver mucho con Severus y la idea me hizo sonreír y reírme sola.  
Fred-: En que piensas, Anne? -pregunto, detrás mio.-  
Y me sobresalte.  
Anabelle-: En nada... -murmuro-  
George, le guiño un ojo a fred.  
Cuando Potter, se acerco a ellos vistiendo un trage sobre una túnica. Ya todos, se encontraban bien vestidos aunque para la ceremonia faltaba una hora.  
Potter-: Que vestido, usarías para tu boda con Severus Anne? -pregunto.-  
Los gemelos, se echaron a reír y le mire mal de pies a cabeza.  
Anabelle-: Tu irías así, a tu boda con Ginny? -tercie.- Claro esta, que le da igual lo que use el elegido pero... no creo, que ese peinado convine con lo que estas usando. -me, mofe.-  
Recordando la razón, por la que Draco me dijo que en un joven era conveniente echarse el cabello hacia atrás en vez de hacia arriba y reí por lo bajo.  
Potter-: Ya, es que haga lo que haga de todas maneras queda igual. -murmuro.-  
Hermione, se acerco junto a Ron y yo les mire sonriendo.  
Granger-: De que, hablan? -pregunto.-  
Fred, sonrió.  
Fred-: Del vestido, que Anabelle usara en su boda con Severus... -explico.-  
Ella, rió por lo bajo y me contuve a decirle Sangre Sucia. Claramente, si no fuera porque Dumbledore ya estaba muerto en ese momento (_Por la misión, que me obligaba a tratar con esos tres_) lo hubiera, matado yo y lamente no haberle clavado ese cuchillo mientras estaba poseída cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Granger-: Si me lo preguntas, creo que hacen una encantadora pareja. -dijo, ella.-  
Potter, bajo la mirada...  
Potter-: Discúlpenme, voy a vomitar a algún lado... -dijo, saludándonos con la mano.-  
Y alejándose de nosotros.  
Anabelle-: Gracias. -dije, yo.- Y tu, Granger? -pregunte.- Que vestido usaras cuando te cases con Ron? -murmuro.-  
Los gemelos, estallaron en carcajadas detrás de mi...  
-: que!? -dijeron, los chicos al mismo tiempo.-  
Y se dedicaron una mirada. Separándose, unos centímetros de distancia...  
-: No! -dijeron, a la vez.-  
Y Ron, sonrió.  
Ron-: Es decir... -murmuro.- Hermione es brillante y somos amigos. -exclamo.-  
La joven, le guiño un ojo.  
Ron-: Pero, no. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: ya... es que estáis tan pegados que pensé... -reí.-  
Arthur, se acercaba corriendo a nosotros...  
Arthur-: Chicos, los invitados ya están llegando! vallan entrando, al gran salón! -exclamo.-  
Y así, se hizo...

* * *

Todos, se encontraban rodeando a Bill y Fleur mientras bailaban. O al menos todos, menos Potter y yo. Quienes estaban demasiado ocupados cruzando sus brazos y hasta me sobresalte,  
cuando Molly nos tomo una fotografía sin avisar y siguió recorriendo el salón. Así, donde nos hallábamos en el rincón. Cruzando los brazos, contra la pared.  
Anabelle-: Odio las fiestas. -admití.-  
El, encogió sus hombros.  
Potter-: Igual... -dijo, el.-  
Mirando, el vestido de Fleur en silencio mientras los demás aplaudían y yo vi como Luna "bailaba" con su padre en ese momento y no pude evitar reírme.  
Potter-: Porque, siempre termino asistiendo a esta clase de cosas? -se, pregunto.-  
Bostece.  
Anabelle-: Esto, seria mas divertido para mi si Severus estaría aquí. -exclame.-  
El, miraba a Ginny. Quien sonreía, mientras aplaudía con su madre.  
Potter-: Esto, seria mas divertido para mi si estuviera bailando con Ginny. -exclamo.-  
Sin entender, como la joven se podía entretener tanto hablando con el profesor de Pociones.  
Mas aya, de que le gustara y fuera su padre.  
Otra vez, pensar en eso le dio nauseas. Es decir... era, su hija y aun así...  
Anabelle-: Y porque, no le sacas a bailar? -murmure.- yo lo haría, si no fuera porque el no esta aquí? -exclame.-  
El, se puso rojo como un tomate.  
Potter-: Que, estas loca!? -exclamo.-  
Y le empuje hacia Ginny, a quien sin embargo tendió su mano silenciosamente y se unieron a la pista de baile mientras comenzaban a danzar entre ellos y varios se fueron sumando a la pista de baile. Ella, me guiño un ojo desde donde se encontraba y yo riendo me puse a aplaudir y le sonreí.  
Ciertamente. Eso, empezó a aburrirme y me senté en una mesa desde donde una anciana sonreía mirando hacia la joven.  
Anabelle-: Disculpe... -pregunte.- Le molesta, si me siento? -pregunte, por cortesía.-  
Y ella, me miro sorprendida. Pero después, me sonrió.  
-: Para nada, cariño. -sonrió.- adelante. -dijo, señalando la silla a su lado.-  
Luego note que la mujer tenia un libro sobre la mesa desde donde sonreía una Rita Skeeter.  
Anabelle-: Rita, Skeeter? -exclame.-  
Ella, me sonrió.  
-: Claro, adoro a esa escritora... -sonrió.-  
Yo, le sonreí. La verdad, jamas le había puesto un ojo al Profeta a excepción del reportaje que me había hecho en el torneo de "_Los Tres Magos_" y esto me hizo recordar a mala gana que había ganado y que le había entregado el dinero a Potter pero que nunca le había preguntado cuanto había hecho con el.  
-: Entonces... Tu debes ser Anabelle, Snape cierto? -pregunto.- Leí mucho sobre ti, en el toreo de los tres magos. Felicitaciones, por ello. -me, sonrió.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias... -conseguí, decir.- de todas formas, no había querido participar. -exclame.-  
Torne, mi expresión seria.  
-: Pensé que serias tan seria como tu padre... -rió, por lo bajo la mujer.-  
Y cuando vi la posibilidad de cambiarme de mesa, me encontré con que Potter se había sentado en una mesa junto a la nuestra con un anciano que observaba la situación desde lejos mientras se estrechaban la mano.  
Anabelle-: Lo se, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. -Sonreí.-  
Y la anciana, miro la mesa donde Potter se encontraba conversando con el anciano...  
-: De hecho... -les dijo, metiéndose en la conversación.- una escritora Rita Skeeter desarmo a Dumbledore en nada mas y nada menos que ochocientas paginas. -murmuro.-  
Ignore, la conversación sobre Dumbledore que se estaba llevando a cabo...  
Ron-: Anabelle! -me llamo, desde la mesa dulce.-  
Y, sonreí a la mujer.  
Anabelle-: Con su permiso. -exclame.-  
Levantandome, de la mesa y acercándome a el entonces me puse pálida cuando por fin abandone a la mujer y tome un bocado de chocolate y dulce de leche de la mesa junto con un vaso de zumo de calabaza que apure cuando me senté.  
Ron-: Regla: nunca te sientes junto a mi tía abuela. -explico.-  
Encogí mis brazos.  
Anabelle-: Y yo que sabia, que era tu tía abuela!? -me, queje.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Parece, interesante. -ironice.- ni me quiero imaginar lo que Skeeter haya puesto sobre Dumbledore. -exclamo.- y eso que vi en el margen del libro una fotografía de Ariana. -murmure.-  
El, me miro confundido.  
Ron-: Quien!? -exclamo.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: La hermana, de Dumbledore. -murmuro.- Era mi compañera de primaria cuando Lucius me obligaba a asistir a un aburrido colegio muggle. -Me, explico.- y la única en todo el curso que me hablaba. Los demás, me tenían miedo. -murmuro.-  
Granger, me miro sorprendida.  
Granger-: Dumbledore, tenia una hermana? -se, pregunto.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Murió, unos días después de que le conociera. -me, lamente.- jamas,  
me explique como. -murmure.- y luego tuve la edad suficiente para iniciar el curso un año después... quien se imaginaria que me pasaría, todo esto? -dije,  
negando con la cabeza.-  
Y agarre, otro bocado de la mesa. Guardándome, algunos en una cartera que llevaba y así lo hice con diferentes dulces que me gustaban. Mientras, los otros dos reían a carcajadas.  
Granger-: Sabias, que Molly nos ha preparado algunos para que nos los llevemos verdad? -pregunto.-  
Justo, iba diciendo eso...  
Anabelle-: Algo útil tengo que sacar de la boda de Fleur, Granger... -murmure.-  
Cuando, una luz, surgió en medio de los invitados y la marca tenebrosa quemo sobre mi piel...  
Me sostuve, la muñeca izquierda con mi otra mano y mis ojos se entrecerraron...  
-: El ministerio, ha caído... -decía, una voz proveniente desde la luz.-  
Y entonces, comprendí que era un encantamiento mensajero.  
-: Ya vienen... ya vienen... -repitió, hasta desaparecer.-  
Varios mortifagos, se aparecieron en la escena. Algunos, encapuchados y otros no y mucha gente corriendo en direcciones distintas. Cogí mi mochila de la mesa donde me había sentado y me acerque a Ron y a Hermione mientras la orden se empezaba a acercar al lugar y Remus vio a Potter...  
Potter-: Ginny...-Grito.-  
Yo, me voltee y vi a Severus que ataba a uno de los invitados a quien reconocí como Luna mientras todos corrían en diferentes direcciones...  
Anabelle-: Severus... -grite.-  
El, se volteo hacia mi justo cuando Ron me tomo desde la cintura con brusquedad para que no me acercara a el y Potter fue empujado por Remus hacia nosotros tres. Granger, asintió y nos desaparecimos hasta aparecernos en una ciudad vestidos de gala donde había una feria y la gente corriendo en direcciones distintas.  
Caminamos, hasta un callejón donde Granger rebusco algo en su cartera...  
Granger-: Tenemos, que cambiarnos... -dijo, ella.-  
Me paso a mi unos jeans junto con una remera y un buzo que tenia mangas largas y cuello caído de color violeta oscuro y a los demás lo que iban a usar cuando la boda de Fleur terminara y nos cambiamos en el corredor. Pero el buzo, me llegaba hasta los codos y se me veía la marca tenebrosa y los jeans me quedaban tres veces mas grande de lo que ya eran. Por tanto, alargue las mangas hasta mis muñecas con magia y encogí con el mismo encantamiento los pantalones que me había dado. Luego, la volví a guardar en mi maleta y mire a los demás que ya se habían cambiado.  
Granger-: Fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió... -respondió, a Ron.- Venia, aquí con mis padres.-  
En silencio, seguimos a Granger y entramos a un muggle que estaba completamente vació a excepción de una joven que limpiaba escuchando música en sus auriculares y atendía y nosotros. Nos sentamos, en una de las mesas y yo me empece a sentir mareada porque la marca tenebrosa me quemaba cada vez mas y no podía regresar para saber si Luna se encontraba bien...  
Granger-: Que haremos ahora? -pregunto.-  
Harry, le miro.  
Potter-: Podemos, ir a la casa de Sirius. -sugirió.- es, el lugar mas seguroo... -dijo, el.-  
Y callo, cuando la mesera se acerco a nosotros.  
-: Que, van a pedir? -pregunto, en un tono algo antipático.-  
Y desconectándose un solo auricular.  
Anabelle-: Un submarino. -pedí.-  
Recordando la vez que había ido allí con Ariana antes de la tragedia en mis pensamientos y no pude evitar sentirme terrible.  
Hermione-: Un capuchino. -dijo, el.-  
Ron, le miro confundido...  
Ron-: am... lo que ella, dijo. -dijo, señalando a Granger.-  
Luego, miro a Potter por un momento.  
Potter-: lo que ella, dijo. -dijo, señalándome a mi.-  
Y luego de anotar lo que habíamos pedido, volvió a colocarse el auricular y se perdió en la cocina que había detrás del mostrador de combos. Nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa, cuando mi vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa como todo a mi al rededor...

* * *

-_Muy lejos, desde donde nos encontrábamos Dolores James Umbridge caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio sosteniendo su varita y a sus costados había una fila tanto a su izquierda y a su derecha de magos que trabajaban en el ministerio y mientras sonreía como siempre, estos le hacían una pequeña reverencia mientras pasaban y cuando esta les daba la espalda se enderezaban poniendo mala cara. Pero, eso no era lo importante. Lo importante, era que desde su cuello colgaba un medallon que reconocí como un Horrocrux brillante y con una S en el centro que lucia orgullosa para probar que era una Sangre Pura ante todos y su corazón se había dispuesto a usar el poco poder que aun tenia sobre esos pobres magos trabajadores..._  
_La imagen, en mi mente cambio._  
_Un árbol, en las lejanías de la ciudad cerca de un cementerio. Donde, algo había enterrado debajo de el y la imagen decayó entre la tierra sobre la cual unos niños estaban jugando y una mujer muggle reía sentada contra ese árbol mirando como se encontraban jugando leyendo un libro..._  
_Ahora, los niños se encontraban muertos en el sueño. Manchados de sangre,_  
_como la mujer sobre la calesita que seguía girando y la mujer dejo caer su libro y se fue del lugar. Luego, la imagen se centro en la tierra donde se encontraba enterrado un Horrocrux que brillaba en un parque donde claramente decía: Propiedad de Spinner'S End'S (Mas conocido, como el lugar donde vivían la mayoría de los mortifagos y los magos Sangres-Limpia) Sabia que según Severus, esa era la reputación de ese lugar..._  
_La imagen, volvió a cambiar y ahora se centro en Gringots donde los duendes estaban trabajando y cellaban papeles al unisono y una Bellatrix a quien le costaba caminar con sus tacones (Cosa, que me sorprendió) se acerco hacia el duende y espero de brazos cruzados mientras la imagen se centraba en su bóveda._  
_Donde, solo había cosas hechas en oro..._ -

Potter-: Anabelle, tenemos que irnos... -exclamo.-  
Un encantamiento, luego de que me rosara el hombro me trajo a la realidad y saque mi varita...  
Anabelle-: Inmovilus! -exclame.-  
Y Granger, apunto hacia el otro hombre que nos había seguido hacia allí.  
Mientras, que me encontré con que todo el lugar se encontraba destruido y la mujer se acerco a nosotros y se quedo completamente inmóvil al ver el desastre que había en el lugar...  
Granger-: Vete! -le, grito.- Ahora! -exclamo.-  
No necesito, escucharlo dos veces y entro a la cocina nuevamente donde le sentí ocultarse tras la puerta.  
Ron-: Que diablos, te ha pasado Anabelle!? -exclamo.- Porque te has, pegado una siestecita!? -se, quejo.-  
Dijo, mientras acomodaba los cuerpos de los intrusos contra el mostrador de la comida.  
Anabelle-: Se donde hay tres Horrocrux'S -dije, firmemente.-  
Los tres, se boletaron hacia mi y me miraron sorprendidos.  
Anabelle-: Olvide, mencionar que soy vidente? -exclame.-  
Ron, asintió.  
Ron-: Eh... Si!? -exclamo.- Bueno, si eso es cierto... Porque no te vas a dormir, otra siestecita? -exclamo.-  
Granger, frunció el ceño...  
Granger-: Ron... -exclamo.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: No puedo hacer que las visiones me surjan cuando quiero. -le, explique.- Solamente, puedo ver algo importante que esta pasando o que sucederá... mientras, este sucediendo, o si es que dicho momento esta a punto de suceder. -apunte.-  
Potter, intercambio una mirada de confusión con Weasley.  
Granger-: y, dinos... que has, visto? -pregunto.-  
Mire, a los hombres tirados en el suelo...  
Anabelle-: Uno, mas feo que el otro. -apunte.- sera mejor que se los diga cuando estemos en un lugar seguro. -recordé.- Si nos estaban siguiendo,  
no estamos seguros aquí de si pueden o no escucharnos. -murmure.-  
Ron, sonrió.  
Ron-: Como, si tu tuvieras muy buen sentido del gusto... -ironizo.-  
Puse, los ojos en blanco.  
Potter-: Tiene, razón. Pero, no podemos dejarlos aquí. -dijo, el.-  
Ron, se acerco a ellos...  
Ron-: Bien, no le matare. -dijo, el.- Hermione, tu eres experta en hechizos desmemorizantes... -apunto.-  
Ella, levanto su varita hacia ambos...  
Granger-: Olvidate... -pronuncio, firmemente.-  
Luego, volvió a guardarla.  
Anabelle-: A donde, se supone que iremos? -pregunte.-  
Palideció.  
Potter-: A la casa, de Sirius. -exclamo.- Es el único lugar, seguro y cerca de aquí que conocemos. -recordó.- Los chicos, asintieron al unisono.  
Ron-: Y pensar, que Adivinación algún día nos serviría para algo... -murmuro.-  
Los cuatro jóvenes, abandonaron el lugar como si nada y Anabelle se sintió mas mareada que nunca...  
Sin comprender, la razón de que le pasara tan seguido últimamente que esas visiones fueran transmitidas a ella...  
Tendría, mucho cuidado con las mismas.

* * *

** NOTA: **Bueno, aquí como prometí. El séptimo libro basado en mi versión de el según este fick empezara desde La Boda de Fleur y todavia no se cuantos relatos tendrá. Solo se que dos de ellos serán sobre los Horrocrux de momento y uno sobre la espada de Gryflindor :3 espero que les siga gustando y hasta pronto ;)

*Anabelle Snape*

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-


	51. Capitulo 50: Ojos Frios

Bueno, la contestación de Reviews sera media cortita hoii :3 espero recibir mas la próxima ;) y  
mil gracias a las almas caritativas que me dejaron mensajitos por aquí. Les doy una cordial  
bienvenida a las tres damas que me han escriito hoy y espero que nos llevemos muy bien ;)  
pronto me pasare por sus roles a ver si ya han subido alguna history :3  
Empecemos...

**-Lizzie5: **En esta parte del Fick Fudge esta muerto. Voldemort le mata para castigarle y poner a  
el nuevo ministro que esta poseído bajo la maldición imperio. Recuerdas el relato que he escriito  
sobre la reunión de principio de año(?) cuando le responde a Voldemort, le dice lo que el esta  
pensando. Me alegra mucho de que te halla gustado y gracias por el mensajito ;) buena suerte  
con el comienzo de tu historia ;) espero verla por su roll pronto.

**-Granger-55:** Hahahah. Es que ya ves como es Anabelle. (_O sea, yo_) solo piensa en _Severus y_  
_si no piensa en Severus esto, o en Severus lo otro..._ su mente, no funciona. Me recuerda un  
poco a mi muggle ya que lo mencionas somos como tu y Ron solo que mas geniales (_Sin,_  
_ofender_) ;) Tal vez si... Tal vez, no... lo dejaremos, en claro al final del fick(?) ya he dicho. Depende  
de cuantos reviews tenga en este que halla segunda parte o no así que esmerense si la  
quieren ver sexy por aquí. Heheheh xd. Ya lei tu historia. Me ha gustado mucho! pronto me  
pasare por tu roll a dejarte un Reviev. Saluditos ;) ojala este relato tampoco te decepcione :3

**-Lilly-Potter:** ¡Bienvenida! ha sido un placer conocerle. Bueno, en fin... Anabelle es una de las  
ocho videntes. (_Habra una explicación sobre eso muy pronto_) ya que influye en la segunda  
parte del fick y por eso no puedo adelantarle mucho. Digamos, que ve cosas importantes que  
debe resolver en su vida o en la vida de los demás antes de que les sucedan tragedias a las  
personas que ama. (_Eso, es lo que ve Anabelle y ese es su poder_) bueno... sigue leyendo  
y dejando tus guapos mensajitos y veras ;) Saludos, y ojala este relato también le guste ;)

Gracias a quienes dejaron su mensaje :3 y también gracias, a los que pasan a leer pero  
no dejan Review ;) se los kiere...

Y les dejo el siguiente capitulo ;)

* * *

(* .*) _Las Apariencias Siempre Son Engañosas_ (* .*)

Capitulo 51: Ojos Fríos...

La mansion, Black. Me sorprendió, como era. Simplemente. Todos, decidimos dormir en el living juntos y nos acostamos temprano. Después del "leve" susto que nos pego el fantasma de Dumbledore en el corredor y luego de que yo me desmayara cuando sus manos rodearon mi cuello y se desvanecieran en el mismo. Terminaron pensando, que había sido algo que Moody había puesto para que Snape se asustara si regresaba y yo no hice ningún comentario al respecto y por suerte ellos tampoco.  
Me había dejado caer, en un colchón que entre Ron y Hermione me dejaron en el piso y los demás se dispersaron por los Sofas.  
Ron, dormía en el colchón a mi lado.

Dormía de costado, dándoles la espalda y me baje un poco la manga violeta de la marca tenebrosa que se movía y entrecerré mis ojos cuando se tornaron húmedos y Potter bajo las escaleras justo cuando me estaba levantando.  
Potter-: Vas, a algún lado; Anne? -pregunto, el.-  
En un tono sarcástico.  
Anabelle-: Crees que tengo ganas de ir, Potter? -exclame.- No, pero si no lo hago me castigara y de soportar eso, no tengo ganas tampoco. -Le, recordé.-  
Me miro, preocupado por un momento. Y después, miro a los chicos que dormían con las manos tomadas...  
Potter-: Bien. -cedió, finalmente.- Ten, cuidado. -me, advirtió.-  
Como, si lo necesitara y le sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No te preocupes... -murmure.- Soy una experta, en mentirle al Señor Tenebroso . -murmure.-  
Bajando, tanto como pude la voz y tomando la capa de viaje mientras la ataba a mi cuello y me colocaba la capucha.  
Potter-: Estas segura, de que no quieres que nadie te acompañe? -pregunto, preocupado en una voz temblorosa.-  
Y cuando le mire, se sobresalto de cuan gélida resulto mi mirada.  
Anabelle-: Experta, te lo dije. -exclame.- Es una, broma? Tan rápido, quieres entregarte? -le, recordé.-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Potter-: Lo, siento. Lo olvide... -admitió.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Intentare, volver al mediodía y les diré lo que he visto. -anuncie.- Si no regreso temprano, sabrás que me ha mandado a hacer algo y si no lo hago diles que fui a la madriguera a buscar mis juegos para hacer pociones. Puedo, aparecerme allí. -le, dije yo.-  
El, asintió.  
Potter-: Bien. -dijo, subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.-  
Y lanzándome las llaves de la casa, por los aires. Las tome, sin ninguna dificultad y luego de abrir la puerta y de tomarme mi tiempo para voltearme a ver la casa cerrarse y volver a convertirse en un edificio tome aire; y apunte mi varita hacia la marca tenebrosa que se movía quemando mi piel.  
Tras cerrar los ojos, me desvanecí en una nube negra que se consumió hasta desaparecer...  
Y mareada, me sostube con las manos. Cayendo, a sus pies donde se encontraba cruzando sus brazos y yo le mire por un momento confundida.  
Lord Voldemort-: Llegas, tarde... -se, quejo.-  
Vi, a Severus sentado en su lugar. En aquella mesa rectangular discutiendo algo con otro de los mortifagos que llevaba cubierto el rostro bajo una capucha.  
Anabelle-: Estaba durmiendo, Mi Señor! -me, queje.-  
El, extendió su mano hacia mi y la tome para ayudarme a levantarme...  
Anabelle-: Para que me ha llamado, Mi Señor? -pregunte.-  
El, me miro seriamente.  
Lord Voldemort-: Necesito, que encuentres algo que me pertenece... -me, empezó a explicar.-  
Que se encuentra, en el Ministerio. -murmuro.- Es un objeto, que necesito entregarle al Señor Malfoy para que vigile y ocultarlo de esos tres ya que es lo único que podría destruir a Najini. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, confundida.  
Anabelle-: Esta conversación, ahora si me interesa. -ironice.-  
El, sonrió cruelmente y volvió a ponerse serio.  
Lord Voldemort-: Llévalos. -ordeno.- A los, tres. Tal vez, si el ministerio los captura quieran tratar con nosotros. -explico.- Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Si, Mi Señor. -dije, yo.-  
Severus, termino de hablar con el otro mortifago y el mortifago se incorporo y abandono la mansion.  
Luego, se acerco a Lord Voldemort. Quien, le ignoro.  
Lord Voldemort-: Bien. -Exclamo.- Puedes, irte. No, me decepciones; Anabelle. -anuncio.-  
Le hice, una peque a reverencia...  
Severus-: Mi, Señor... Antes, me permite hablar unos momentos con mi hija a solas? -pidió.-  
Lord Voldemort le estudio en silencio por unos momentos. Pero, después asintió y se encerró en una habitación mientras era seguido por Najini y mire a dicha serpiente con rencor por no poderme quitar la imagen de la _Profesora de Ciencias Muggles_...  
Cruce, mis brazos...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Pero, mis ojos se tornaron húmedos y bajo la mirada...  
Anabelle-: No hay nada, de que hablar Severus... -mentí.-  
Ya que no quería, discutir en ese momento e intente irme pero me tomo desde la muñeca y le mire sin querer...  
Severus-: Por favor, espera... -pidió, bajando tanto la voz como pudo.- Si hubiera tenido idea de que eso iba a pasar yo... -murmuro.- hubiera dado cualquier cosa, porque no vieras eso no quiero que... -murmuro.-  
Le, sonreí como pude.  
Anabelle-: No es eso, lo que me ha puesto así. -Mentí.- Que le pasara, a Luna? -pregunte.-  
Silencio...  
Severus-: No lo se. Solo se, que le han llevado al zòtano junto con algunos rehenes mas. -murmuro.-Estoy intentando, que no les torturen y hasta ahora no han hecho nada. -me, dijo el.- Les, he estado llevando comida cuando puedo. -murmuro.-  
Suspire, aliviada.  
Anabelle-: Bien... -exclame.- Estoy, bien. Pero tengo, que irme. -Le, recordé.-  
Asintió.  
Anabelle-: Por favor, ten cuidado... -murmure.-  
Y me desaparecí, como había hecho antes. Pero, apareciéndome a cinco cuadras de la casa Black. No fuera a ser que descubrieran en donde nos encontrábamos ocultos rastreando el lugar donde me había aparecido y volví a subirme la capucha mientras caminaba hacia la mansion.

* * *

Cuando regrese, se encontraban sentados a la mesa desayunando y deje la capa en el perchero. Al parecer, no habían notado que me había ido y Potter no se lo había dicho por tanto pálida como un fantasma como me encontraba me acerque a ellos y me senté tímidamente dejando caer los dulces que había conseguido tomar de la boda de Fleur en el centro de la mesa bajo la mirada de sorpresa de los tres que formaron una montañita triangular en el centro de la mesa...  
Anabelle-: Bueno, he confirmado que el Horrocrux esta en el ministerio. -Anuncie.- Así,  
que debemos ir ali en primer lugar y el segundo se que esta en _Spinner'S End'S_ y he visto uno que se encuentra en la bobeada de Bellatrix Lestrange en Gringots.  
Ellos, sonrieron.  
Granger-: Podemos, ir esta misma tarde. -exclamo.-  
Mientras, deborabamos los pocos dulces que logre guardar en mi cartera (_Aunque se encontraban algo derretidos por culpa del calor que hacia_) con glotonería.  
Ron-: Bien, luego yo iré a buscar con Potter el Horrocrux'S que se encuentra en Spinner'S End'S... -exclamo.-  
Silencio...  
Anabelle-: Bien. -dije, yo.- Pero, si sucede algo en el ministerio y me captura algún miembro de ellos quiero que se adelanten y yo veré como les encuentro. -pedí.-  
Asintieron.  
Potter-: No estoy seguro sobre ese punto. -murmuro.- Pero intenta, que no te capturen. -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Porque no simplemente, puedes admitir que estas preocupado por mi? -me, queje.-  
Granger, rió por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca con su mano.  
Granger-: Bien, Anabelle... Puedes ayudarme, a hacer unas muestras de la _Poción Multijugos_? -pregunto.-  
Le mire, por un momento...  
Anabelle-: Hazlas tu, yo te las corrijo. -pedí.- necesito, bañarme. -murmure.-  
Para, quitarme el cálido aroma a la Mansion Malfoy que tan poco podía en mi soportar claro...  
Y luego, subí corriendo las escaleras hacia el cuarto de baño...  
Luego de darme una ducha y cambiarme poniéndome una camisa de mangas negras largas y unos jeans desgastados, ate los cordones de mis zapatillas y baje corriendo las escaleras cuando ya desde el primer piso sentí el aroma a poción multijugos y rebusque algunos materiales para trabajar en algo que ayudaría a que les resultara mas fácil bebérsela.  
Cuando lo hice, la mezcle y les hice comprobar que olía a frambuesa.

Anabelle-: Hara, que no tenga sabor a vomito y alargara el efecto de la poción por un tiempo indeterminado. -Explique.- Si se sienten seguros, de que son esa persona durara mas tiempo. Ya, tienen algo de la persona en quien se transformaran? -pregunte.-  
Negaron, a la vez y la tape para que el efecto no se perdiera.  
Anabelle-: ah, que buen comienzo... -ironice.-  
Poniendo los ojos en blanco, y colocándome mi capa de viaje sobre la camisa...  
Ron-: En quien, te transformaras tu? -pregunto.-  
Granger y Potter le miraron enfadados.  
Anabelle-: Lo, olvidas? -murmure.- Yo, no lo necesito. Bellatrix Lestrange y yo. -recordé.- Se supone, que somos las mortifagas que guían las filas en caso de que Voldemort... -empece, a explicar.-  
Potter, levanto la mano para que me callara.  
Potter-: Ya, no quiero escuchar nada sobre lo buenas y profundas amigas que deben ser Bellatrix y tu. -murmuro.- Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Voldemort, me ordeno algo. -Anuncie.- Debo ir al despacho de Umbridge y tomar la única espada que podría matar a Najini. Se, que es un horrocrux y por tanto iré y la duplicare. El duplicado de la espada, debo entregárselo a Draco Malfoy para que lo vigile de vosotros en la _Sala de Los Monasteres_. Ya veremos, en donde guardarlo para que nadie sepa que lo tenemos. -añadi.-  
El, asintió.  
Hermione-: Mientras tu vas a su despacho, nosotros tres distraeremos a Umbridge... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: B-buena, idea. -murmure.- Salimos de la Mansion Black y algunos muggles miraron con extrañeza las pociones que llevaba entre mis brazos mientras los demás me seguían y vi como a lo lejos tres magos a quienes reconocí como miembros del ministerio esperaban para cruzar la calle y segundos después se fijaron en mi...  
-: Ella, es un mortifago. -señalo, la mujer.-  
El hombre, asintió y los dos me saludaron. Mientras que yo, les devolvía el saludo.  
Granger-: Ahora... -exclamo.-  
Un encantamiento de varitas por parte de los muchachos sin pronunciar y los dos cayeron al suelo. Les arrastre, hacia un Garage _muggle_ que estaba detrás de ellos mientras que Granger arrastraba a un tercer hombre que pertenecía al ministerio y tenia una insignia que reconocí como la insignia de suplente de ministro.  
Anabelle-: Sugiero, que te transformes en este cara cortada. -Señale.- Es, de gran ayuda. -murmure.-  
Así, se hizo y todos bebieron sus respectivas pociones menos yo. Mientras, que segundos después salimos intentando no levantar sospechas cuando me quede completamente inmóvil al ver a Umbridge junto a Severus cruzar la calle y palidecí repentinamente como un fantasma casi tanto como el cuando me vio. Tanto, que por un momento parecimos el espejo del contrario del otro.

* * *

Umbridge-: Ah, buenas tardes Señorita-Snape ! -me, sonrió.- Se puede saber, que les trae... por aquí? -pregunto.-  
pensé un-: _No digas, revisar y robar su oficina; Señora. No digas, revisar y robar su oficina..._ -murmuro mi mente.-  
Anabelle-: Revisar, y robar su oficina profesora... -exclame.-  
Y, me miro enfadada.  
Umbridge-: Perdone... -exclamo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Es, decir... que mi Señor me ha pedido que revise las oficinas de los miembros del ministerio y ellos van a ayudarme. -dije, firmemente.-  
Ella, sonrió nerviosamente.  
Umbridge-: Bien. Nos apareceremos, aya. Vosotros, usar los lavabos muggles. -anuncio.-  
Entonces, asintieron y mirándome en busca de ayuda se alejaron hacia los lavabos mientras que yo deje caer mi mano decha sobre la asquerosa mano decrepita de Umbridge y tome con mi mano izquierda la mano de Severus. Quien, me miro preocupado y cuando nos desaparecimos y nos aparecimos en el ministerio los demás ya se habían aparecido allí utilizando las chimeneas... Umbridge, se nos adelanto entonces...  
Severus-: Se puede saber, que haces aquí? -murmuro, preocupado.-  
Tomándome bruscamente, desde la muñeca y le mire inocentemente.  
Anabelle-: La espada. -recordé.- necesito, duplicarla. Si lo hago yo, estoy segura de que no sospechara y solo yo puedo llevársela a Draco... -le, recordé.- Ademas..  
Severus... -murmure.-  
Mientras, empezabamos a seguirle a tres metros de distancia desde donde ella se encontraba y me acerque mas a el...  
Anabelle-: Has notado, que es un Horrocrux lo que cuelga de su cuello? -pregunte.-  
Donde, esta su oficina? -pregunte.- Y no soy yo, la que debería preguntar que haces aquí? -susurre.- Desde cuando, te agrada venir al ministerio voluntariamente? -murmuro.-  
Severus, me miro enfadado.  
Severus-: En el salón, de la imprenta. -me, recordó.- Y que te hace pensar, que estoy aquí voluntariamente!? -me pregunto, enfadado.-  
Umbridge, carraspeo y se boleto a nosotros.  
El, miro el medallon en su cuello al mismo tiempo que yo y luego le miro seriamente.  
Umbridge-: Nos vamos, Severus? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Te, creo... -dije.-  
Cuando, Umbridge siguió caminando.  
Severus-: Mantendré abiertas las chimeneas hasta que se hayan ido. -murmuro.-  
Suspire, aliviada.  
Anabelle-: Gracias, Severus... -murmure.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Ten, cuidado. -murmuro.-

Palideci.

Anabelle-: Tu, también... -conseguí, decir.-  
Siguiendo, a Umbridge a mala gana y murmurando cosas por lo bajo...  
Yo, me dirigí al cuarto de imprenta y camine oculta bajo mi capucha entre las mesas...

* * *

Camine, hasta la oficina de Umbridge y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con que la decoración era tan horrible como la de su oficina en el castillo e inmediatamente comencé a revisar los cajones hasta encontrar dicha espada y sonreí:  
Una espada de plata oscura, que tenia la forma de una serpiente y que se encontraba tan envenenada como la espada de Gryflindor pero que era una que yo si podía tomar si se me obligaba a destruir un Horrocrux o si se me daba la oportunidad de hacerlo.  
La misma, tenia en la punta un rubí verde oscuro circular y al rededor de dicho diamante muchos diamantitos incrustados blanquecinos. Así, como en los costados del final del mango que tenia la misma decoración. Apunte, mi varita hacia ella y murmure:  
-: Duplìcate... -tan bajo, como pude.-  
Y justo, cuando sentía a alguien abriendo la puerta del despacho guarde la Original en el bolsillo con cierre del lado de adentro de mi capa y sostuve el duplicado de la misma con nerviosismo...  
Lucius-: Que haces, aquí Anne? -murmuro, cerrando la puerta de la Oficina de la profesora Umbridge y me voltee hacia el. Mirándole fríamente...  
Anabelle-: Lucius... -murmure.-  
El, miro entonces la espada que sostenía en mi mano y apunto su varita hacia mi.  
Lucius-: Crees, que voy a dejar que te la quedes con tanta facilidad? -exclamo.-No soy tan inútil, como para pensar que se la darás al Señor Tenebroso... -dijo,  
mirándome despreciablemente.-  
Y yo, palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Ah, no? Pues, si no lo haces eres un tonto... -exclame, sonriendo cruelmente.- Porque era, lo que iba a hacer! Eres tan inútil como esa Vieja como para no darte cuenta!? -me, queje.- Ese, es tu problema... -anuncie.-  
Y mi cuerpo, comenzó a temblar de miedo... un miedo, que no tenia nada que ver con Lucius. Si no, con que se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho y solo por esa razón se encontraba todo mi ser temblando de piez a caveza frente a el. Nunca,  
antes había engañado a alguien con algo tan tonto como eso. Un encantamiento, de Duplicado... y pensar que lo que escuche en clase de Minerva un día antes de que Dumbledore se cayera de la torre de Astronomía un día anterior (_cuando fui, la única en la clase que presto atención_) me seria, útil.  
Lucius-: Entrega mela. -Ordeno.- O no saldrás nunca de aquí, Anabelle... -me, sonrió.-  
Claro, estaba que no disponian los demás de mucho tiempo en sus otros cuerpos con la poción multijugos y debía darles la pócima que alargaba media hora mas el encantamiento y que choco en mi bolsillo con la espada sin hacer ningún ruido. Pero, estaba tan concentrada en aquel objeto que yo si lo escuche y mi mano temblorosa le entrego la espada a Lucius quien al tomarla guardo su varita.  
Lucius-: Crees, que alguna vez podrás contra mi Anabelle? -murmuro, cruelmente.- Crees, que tienes las agallas de matarme? -dijo, el.-  
Y clavo la cuchilla a escasos centímetros de mi corazón empujándome contra la pared y yo grite...  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos por el dolor y por un momento su imagen se desvaneció de la habitación y vi a Voldemort inclinarse y dejar caer su mano sobre una herida en su pecho que comenzaba a sangrar y la imagen se desvaneció...  
Lucius, arranco la espada de mi, y caí hacia delante. Llegando, a sostenerme desde el piso con las manos y el abrió la puerta...  
Lucius, miraba la espada que estaba manchada con mi sangre y le sonrió a Severus...  
Lucius-: Buenas tardes, Severus... -dijo, sarcásticamente riendo.-  
Y se perdió, entre los demás...  
Estaba, por irse y yo suspire aliviada porque no me viera así y porque no viera la cantidad de sangre que sobresalía desde la mano que intentaba cubrir la herida que comenzaba a abrirse...  
Pero cuando en vez de tomarme desde el escritorio, (_Para ayudarme a levantarme, sola_) me tome, desde un montón de carpetas y papeles mal acomodadas que me hicieron volver a caerme las miro por un momento y cuando lo hizo, me miro aterrado...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro, cerrando la puerta de su oficina.-  
Y se inclino, para ayudarme a levantarme y sin querer manche con sangre su túnica pero no dijo nada...  
Deje, caer una mano sobre su hombro y le mire preocupada...  
Anabelle-: S...Severus... -susurre, débilmente.- Voldemort, esta herido. -anuncie.-  
Y sonreí, por un momento. Pero me puse, seria enseguida.  
Severus-: Anabelle, debes regresar ahora mismo... -murmuro, preocupado.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: No! -grite.- Debo... darles, la poción... -murmuro.- Si me desencuentro, de ellos... -le, recordé.-  
Silencio incomodo...  
Anabelle-: Por favor, ayúdame a aparecerme donde estén. -pedí.- Severus, no puedes hacer mas por mi... -murmure.-  
El, me miro seriamente por un momento, e intento decir algo...  
Pero después, se puso serio nuevamente y asintió.  
Severus-: Esta, bien... -murmuro.-  
Levantándose, y esta vez si conseguí tomarme correctamente con la ayuda del escritorio de Umbridge...  
Severus-: Toma, mi mano... -murmuro.-  
Así, lo hice...

* * *

-Mientras tanto, Harry se encontraba en un ascensor y Ron con su otro cuerpo entro al mismo...  
-: buenos, días... -le, saludo.-  
Y las puertas, se cerraron...  
Mientras este, se dirigía al primer piso...  
-: Ron, soy yo. Harry... -exclamo.-  
El, suspiro.  
-: Harry, se me había olvidado, como te veías... -exclamo.-  
-: Has visto, a Anabelle? -pregunto.-  
El, negó y alguien entro en el ascensor...  
-: Escúchame... -exclamo.- Dijo Ron cuando Hermione entro al ascensor.  
-: Sigue lloviendo, en mi oficina. -exclamo.-  
El, intercambio una mirada de confusión con Potter.  
-: No ha probado, utilizar un paraguas? -bromeo.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
-: No me hables, así. No esta tu esposa hoy en las filas de interrogaciones? -murmuro.- Si yo fuera tu, y alguien como yo estuviera con un problema en su oficina en un día como hoy lo ayudaría... -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Disculpe, Acaso no ve que estoy aquí? -exclame.-  
Y el hombre al reconocerme, me miro preocupado.  
-: Me disculpo. -murmuro.- Pero quiero para hoy resuelto ese problema en mi oficina. -exclamo.-  
Le mire, fríamente y se bajo del ascensor y Umbridge entro en el...  
Umbridge-: Ah, Mafalda... la estaba, buscando... -dijo.-  
Cuando el ascensor, se puso en movimiento otra vez.  
Umbridge-: No vas a bajar? -pregunto, mirando a Ron.-  
Y "Mafalda", le sonrió.  
Granger-: Prueba, con finite incantatem -le, aconsejo.-  
El, se bajo del ascensor y asintió...  
-: aja... finite, incantatem... -repitió.- Y si no, funciona? -murmuro.-  
Pero el ascensor ya había desaparecido...  
Anabelle, cayo al suelo frente a el y se inclino hacia ella...  
Anabelle-: lo, logre... -murmuro.-  
Levantándose, y dándole la poción que bebió y anudándole a caminar hacia la oficina del hombre hicieron dicho encantamiento y se dispusieron a buscar a Harry a quien encontraron en la habitación del ministerio donde se hacían los juicios...  
Severus, había conseguido curar en parte la herida de Anabelle. Pero, seguía sin cicatrizar del todo y amenazaba con volverse a abrir en cualquier momento. Por tanto, camino con cuidado por dicho pasillo junto a Ron y se encontró a Harry en la entrada del salón de interrogaciones por tanto los tres entraron y Anabelle se sentó en las gradas junto a Mafalda...  
Estaban interrogando a una bruja a quien reconocí como _Mary Elizabeth Cattermole_. Una, _Media-Sangre_ que trabajaba desde hace mucho tiempo en el ministerio...  
Umbridge-: Mary Elizabeth Cattermole... -empezó, a decir.- Dígale, a la corte... A que, mago le quito su varita? -pregunto.-  
Ella, cruelmente.  
Y yo, mire hacia los Dementores que se encontraban suspendidos en el techo con cierto miedo...  
Mary-: La compre, en el _Callejón Diagon_. -afirmo.-  
Mirándole, preocupada.  
Umbridge-: Miente... -murmuro.- Las varitas, solo escogen a brujas. -anuncio.- y usted no es una bruja. -Sonrió.-  
Enseñandole, su varita.  
Harry, saco su varita...  
Umbridge-: Que estas haciendo, Albert? -pregunto.-  
Mirándole, confundida...  
Albert-: Mientes, dolores... -exclamo.- Y uno no debe, decir mentiras... -murmuro.-  
Ahora, el encantamiento fue dirigido a Umbridge mientras volvía a su aspecto normal y cuando cayo desmayada hacia un costado le arranco el horrocrux del cuello y se lo guardo en su bolsillo. Salimos corriendo, hacia el ascensor justo antes de que los dementores pudieran entrar en el...  
-: _Especto, patronum_! -grite.-  
Un ciervo, fue lanzado hacia los dementores y el ascensor avanzo. Devolví, la varita a Mary quien me sonrió como forma de agradecimiento...  
-: Es Harry Potter... -exclamo, Ron.- hay que decírselo, a los niños. -murmuro.-  
Y el ascensor, volvió a encontrarse en planta baja y nos adelantamos. Encaminándonos hacia las chimeneas...  
Cuando la mujer después de besarle, se dio cuenta de que en realidad a quien su esposo creía era Ron y su verdadero esposo se apareció y se acerco a ella mirándonos confundidos...  
Llegamos a desaparecernos a tiempo y mire a Severus por un momento. Antes, de desvanecerme entre las verdes llamas...

* * *

Sentí a alguien, tirar de mi brazo derecho y una segunda mano tirando de mi brazo izquierdo.  
Aproveche ese intervalo para lanzare a Granger la espada verdadera que tomo en sus dos manos.  
Vi un rayo de luz verde, darle a la mano que había intentado arrastrarme con ellos y segundos después note aterrada que otra vez había caído en el gran salón perteneciente a la mansion Malfoy...  
Y cuando me levante, recibi una fuerte cachetada que me hizo volver a caer al suelo. Solo, logrando llevarme la mano por un momento antes de levantarme nuevamente la mano hacia el lugar donde me había golpeado para volver a revivirla una vez mas con muchas mas fuerzas y una tercera vez que me hizo quedarme de rodillas en el suelo y evitar mirar a mi Señor a los ojos por primera vez desde que me habían obligado a convertirme en mortifaga.  
Voldemort-: Estúpida... -exclamo.- Acaso no sabes, que todo lo que sientas me sucede a mi también!? Eh, Anabelle... -exclamo.-  
Volvió, a golpearme...  
Y esta vez, no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas. Que resbalaron por mis mejillas, cuando mis ojos evitaron mirarle y por culpa de esto recibi otro golpe por su parte.  
Voldemort-: ¡Mírame, a los ojos cuando te estoy hablando; Anabelle! -exclamo, sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia mi.- Sentí, que alguien daba un paso hacia delante, pero no pude ver quien era porque otros dos encapuchados le cerraron el paso...  
Voldemort-: Crucio... -grito.-  
Me retorcí, en el suelo... y sentí mi herida arder pero evite gritar con todas mis fuerzas y cerré los ojos...  
Voldemort-: Crucio... -volvió, a gritar.-  
Y esta vez, aunque fui yo quien se retorció en el suelo su mano le tembló también y sentí que la persona a quien habían sostenido se soltaba de los encapuchados que le tomaban desde su túnica manchada en sangre...  
Voldemort-: Cruc.. -iba, a decir.-  
Severus-: No! -Exclamo, dándome la espalda.-  
Y dejando, caer su mano sobre la suya obligandole así a bajar su varita...  
También, note que evitaba mirarme y eso me hizo sentir peor...  
Severus-: Mi Señor, es por su bien... -exclamo.- castigarle, no le servirá de nada... -le, recordó.-  
Y su voz, resonó en toda la habitación...  
Los dos, se miraron en silencio el uno al otro por una fracción de segundo...  
Y luego, Voldemort guardo su varita bajo su manga y mirándome fríamente por ultima vez me dio la espalda una vez mas. Su capa, acompaño ese movimiento y yo me cubría el rostro con las manos para evitar que volviera a golpearme mientras temblaba ya sin poder evitarlo. (_Pues,_  
_había perdido completamente la compostura_) y la herida en mi cintura se me había vuelto a abrir y volvía a sangrar mientras, lloraba...  
Solo, cuando Voldemort se fue Severus se volteo. Dándome, también la espalda y cruzo sus brazos...  
Severus-: Greyback... -le, llamo.-  
Se, acerco a el hasta encontrarse enfrente suyo.  
Greyback-: Si? -exclamo.-  
Gruñendo.  
Severus-: llévala, con esos tres y regresa aquí. El Señor Tenebroso, le ordeno que los espiara. -Recordó.-  
Greyback, me tomo con brusquedad desde el cuello de mi capa y me obligo a levantarme.  
Arrastrándome así, comenzó a correr hacia el lugar donde se encontraban mientras seguía su rastro...  
Y cuando Severus, se encontró completamente solo dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa (_que le dolió mas a el que a ella_) y también, se puso a temblar... recordándose, que debía recuperar la compostura. Así, como pronto descubriría también su hija que debía hacerlo. Al menos, ahora sabia que estaría bien...

* * *

** NOTA: **uff! me estoy tardando mas con esta parte del fick de lo que pensaba. -suspira.- Bueno, en el próximo relato resolverán mas cosas que en este se los aseguro. Y bueno, antes de que me lo pregunten... la idea, no se me vino a la cabeza porque si. Se trata,  
de una situación similar que he visto entre un grupo de amigos en el colegio muggle. Ha sido, muy desagradable por cierto. Ya que odio, que las personas se traten entre si con violencia pero esta persona era un caso especial y ya ha recibido su castigo. (_Esperemos,_  
_que las cosas, se calmen en el curso nuevamente_) y jajajaj lo siento, pero aunque a la vez estaba preocupada por -esa persona.- tambien me dio una idea para el fick y me entere de que ella también lo lee(?) :o!?  
Felicidades a Ania por animarse a acusarle! (_Cosa que es muy difícil para muchos de nosotros_) y a ella le dedico este relato por ser quien me ayudo a escribir este capitulo (_que tanto costo_) uff. -Espero, recibir muchos Reviews en este. Al menos, mas que en el anterior- (Y el suyo) heheheh xd Se los quiere, y gracias por pasar a leer :3 ;)

* *  
-_muyyyy largoOoOoOoOooo... Casi, no podia maAasSs...-_

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-  
(_Y ni les digo, cuando tenga que corregirlo_)


	52. Chapter 51: Los Otros Horrocrux'S

Así me gusta :3 muchos Reviews! me esmere mucho con este relato. Creo, que se noto(?) heheheh.  
Bueno, aquí mis guapas contestaciones:

**-Lizzie5:** Como mencione en un Review en el relato anterior, (_No se si lo has visto_) Fudge estaba muerto.  
Me alegra mucho que le halla gustado ;) saluditos y gracias por pasar a leer :3 su fick también me ha  
gustado mucho xd :3

**-Granger-55: **¿Habra Boda.. hmm... tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿quien sabe? esos son detalles que si  
aparecen aparecerán en el siguiente fick así que no puedo decir nada. En el ultimo capitulo escribiré  
una nota aparte que les dirá como se llamara el fick y les daré una semana para que me dejen mensajitos  
en el roll con sus sugerencias ;) pero por ahora, mi muggle no puede decir nada -.- gracias por el  
mensajito y por pasar a leer ;) me alegra mucho ke le este gustando :3

**-Lilly-Potter:** Anabelle, es una de _las ocho videntes_. Es algo que influira en la siguiente parte del fick  
mas que en esta pero por ahora recién empieza a notar que ve cosas importantes que debe cambiar  
para ayudar a la gente que ama y recién a los 19 esta teniendo sus primeras visiones. Espero haber  
podido responder a tu duda y también gracias por pasarte a leerme :3

**-Tonks-Chicle27: **como tu dices! creo que _Cualquiera se pondría a llorar viendo a Severus así_...  
Bueno, la verdad es que solo quienes vimos bien la peli después de leer el libro logramos entenderlo  
pero el tiene que ser así por dos razones en este fick que ya se decidirán a lucirse por aquí ;)  
hahahahah me dio mucha risa su _Hasta yo me pondría a llorar!_ . (_mi idea, no es hacer_  
_llorar a nadie_) pero si lo hice significa que mi idea de hacer algunas escenas grabes y dramaticas  
en los relatos mas importantes del fick esta funcionando. De nuevo, gracias por su mensajito  
y mil gracias por leerme ;) :3

**-CondesaLestrange: **Es mas agradable leer un relato cuando la historia esta bien corregida  
por favor téngalo en cuenta ¡intento tenerlo en cuenta, madame! pero como dije antes es  
mi primer fick y ademas del hecho de que todavia hay muchas cosas en la pag. que no  
entiendo y que espero aprender pronto (_Y tengo la decencia de admitirlo_) :3 todavia no soy  
muy buena corrigiendo por el simple hecho de que soy muy baga pero ya mejorare lo prometo ;)  
Se que con errores no es lo mismo xd y me alegra que te este gustando mucho como  
dice ;) como, que me sonroje(?)  
A tu pregunta: Potter se preocupa por su hermanastra pero no quiere admitirlo. Ya ves que siempre  
busca alguna excusa que tenga que ver con Voldemort para justificar su "preocupación" pero ya  
habrá algún relato antes de los finales que explique bien esto (_No se desespere, todo llega a su_  
_time_)  
Muchísimas gracias por el placer de su compania y por leerme por aquí ;) :3

Buenoo, ahora si empezamos con el siguiente relato...  
Besos, y espero les guste :3

* * *

** Capitulo 51: Ojos Fríos...**

._Por Siempre, por Vos_.

Greyback me arrastraba por el piso tomándome desde la capa y yo cerraba los ojos con todas mis fuerzas mientras me acercaba a la carpa desde donde olfateaba el rastro del trió que se encontraba escuchando la radeo.  
Greyback-: Eres una vergüenza, para el Señor Tenebroso... -rió.- y una vergüenza, para tu padre. -dijo, el.-  
Me, soltó con brusquedad y caí contra una roca con la que me golpee la espalda...  
Anabelle-: Callate... -murmure.-  
Intentando, sostenerme con las manos. Pero, seguía temblando, por la impresión anterior.  
Greyback-: Eres, una inútil. -exclamo.- Un ser débil, que para lo único que sirve es para espiar y espero que eso al menos puedas hacerlo bien. No creo, que te mate teniendo en cuenta tu condición... -gruño.- Pero, Quien sabe el destino que le espera a alguien como tu? -tercio.-  
Se desapareció, desde donde se encontraba y yo me quede allí... completamente inmóvil sin saber como reaccionar. Tal vez, tuviera razón. Tal vez, fuera simplemente una inútil que no serbia para nada y por esa razón Severus se había decepcionado de mi. Pero al mismo tiempo, quería ayudar y no podía hacerlo si seguían hiriéndome tan fácilmente y eso me molestaba. Intente levantarme, y arrastrarme a mi misma hacia la carpa desde donde escuchaba a Potter y a Granger reír pero caí allí y me desmaye...

* * *

Cuando recupere la consciencia, me encontraba dentro de la carpa. Alguien, había colocado un paño húmedo sobre mi frente y me encontraba en una cama. Tapada con cuatro sabanas. Sobre una mesita de luz había un vaso con agua y unos pasteles de carne y al dado de ellos había una carta y bajo la misma un papel arrugado que decía: _Fui a investigar el terreno y Hermione al supermercado con la capa de invisibilidad. Regresamos, esta noche. Por favor, no salgas de la carpa y descansa. -Harry Potter-_  
_Ah, hay una carta que no esta firmada y no la hemos abierto. Creemos, que es para ti. -Hermione.-_  
Palidecí. Sentándome, como pude en la cama y solo entonces note que me habían vendado la herida que me habían hecho y me pregunte donde habrían ocultado la espada. Enfadada conmigo misma, y con el mundo en general abrí la siguiente carta y al encontrarme con que la letra del remitente era la de Severus puse mala cara y palidecí como un fantasma. Sintiéndome, extrañamente mareada y sin saber si realmente quería leerla o no. Pero la curiosidad de lo que quisiera decirme en ella pudo conmigo y finalmente en voz baja comencé a leerla.

La carta, decía:

_Querida Anabelle:_  
_-Lamento haber tenido que reaccionar de esa forma en la mansion Malfoy. Pero, no quería que alguno de ellos te hiriera y solo si les decía que te sacaran de allí sabia que no lo harían. Como te encuentras? esta misión, es mas complicada para mi de lo que pensé y si te hubiera pasado algo que no hubiera podido evitar yo... no, me lo habría perdonado y no solo porque por poco en lugar de decirle al Señor Tenebroso que era por su bien, estuve a punto de decir que era por el tuyo. Bajo estas circunstancias, hay un lugar al que me gustaría que me acompañaras cuando volvamos a encontrarnos. Volveré a escribirte, cuando respondas a esta carta. Ya que hay algo que necesito contarte._  
_-Severus-_

Solté unas lagrimas silenciosas, y guarde la carta en mi bolsillo. Me quite, el paño mojado de la frente y me lave con el la cara. Luego, me senté al borde de la cama, y comí sin muchas ganas los pasteles de carne y bebí algo del zumo de calabaza que me habían dejado sobre la mesita de luz y me puse a recorrer el lugar cuando me encontré con que Ron se encontraba caminando hacia allí y sostenía en su mano su bolso. Tenia, un aspecto terrible y se encontraba completamente mojado.  
Ron-: Anabelle? -exclamo.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: De, de que me perdí? -tartamudee.-  
Ron, me abrazo y me quede completamente inmóvil...  
Ron-: oh, por fin los encuentro! -exclamo, soltándome.-  
Pestañee.  
Ron-: Por primera vez en mi vida, me alegro de verte... -me, sonrió.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Te sientes bien, Weasley? -exclame.-  
Me miro, negando.  
Ron-: He discutido, con los otros dos. -me, explico.- Y mira... -saco, un horrocrux nuevo de su bolsillo para permitirme mirarlo, y lo volvió a guardar en el.- he encontrado el Horrocrux que decías que se encontraba en el árbol. -me, explico.- vi, a unos ni os muertos... fue, horrible! pero, lo tome y tuve que huir de la policía y de los carroñeros que se llevaron los cuerpos de los niños y me desvié del camino para perderos antes de venir aquí. -musito.- no quería regresar, y encima hacerlo con las manos vacías... -me, explico.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Tu también, te sientes un inútil? -me, pregunto.-  
Encogió, los hombros. La noche, ya empezaba a caer y me di cuenta de que eran las ocho.  
Anabelle-: Bueno, Tienen mucho de que hablar; no? -exclame.- yo, iré a recorrer el terreno de ese lado y a vigilar tu ve a disculparte. -añadi.-  
Me guiño, un ojo.  
Ron-: Les diré, que te esperen. -anuncio.-  
Suspire, aliviada.  
Anabelle-: Vale... -murmure.-  
Y sacando mi varita, comencé a recorrer el lugar y me encontré con una plaza vacía. (_Probablemente, la que había descrito Ron_) y me senté en uno de los columpios. Donde, comencé a hamacarme de un lado hacia el otro cuando mire hacia un costado donde en una huerta había muchas flores secas mientras la calecita donde habían muerto los niños se encontraba moviéndose sola como si siguieran jugando.

* * *

Yo, apunte mi varita hacia la tierra seca y de ella tras un movimiento y otro encantamiento sin pronunciar crecieron rosas rojas y blancas al rededor de todas las rejas y me sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Así, esta mejor; no? -murmure.-  
Bajando, la mirada hacia las hojas cecas que formaban un remolino a mis pies...  
Suspire, pesadamente...  
Entonces, mis ojos vieron los pies de un ciervo dorado que se acerco a mi. Completamente hasta mirarme en un tono inocente e inclinar su cabeza hacia mi como si me hiciera una leve reverencia y le mire sorprendida. Me quede en silencio, e intente decir algo que fui incapaz de decir. Porque se dio la vuelta, y empezó a correr...  
Anabelle-: Espera... -le, grite.-  
Salte, de la hamaca y le seguí. Me espero, detrás de las rejas. Volteandose, como si me hubiera mirado y de un salto conseguí subirme sobre el. Comenzó a correr mientras yo le sostenía delicadamente desde el cuello hacia un bosque donde había un lago congelado y se paro a las orillas del mismo.  
Dio, un paso hacia el como si dudara pero el hielo no se quebró.  
Y camino, hasta el centro del lago donde el _patronus_ desapareció y yo me caí hacia atrás sentada en el frió hielo y luego hacia delante de nuevo y odie lo torpe que era...  
Pero vi un brillo, resplandeciendo desde el lago y pase la mano sobre el hielo para aclarar el cristal viendo sorprendida que lo que brillaba allí era la espada de Gryflindore y me quede completamente inmóvil al notar que había un agujero en el hielo desde donde algunas olitas eran formadas por el agua que emanaba desde abajo del mismo... Mi mano, toco el agua y retiro la misma enseguida al notar lo helada que era.  
Ron, se acerco a mi.  
Ron-: Que estas, haciendo? -exclamo.- estamos por irnos Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Me miro, fijamente por un momento.  
Anabelle-: Ve a decirles, que esperen un poco mas! -exclame.- Encontré la espada, de Gryflindore... -murmure.-  
Torne mi expresión seria.  
Ron-: bien... -dijo, el.-  
Hecho a correr a la carpa y se encontró con Hermione leyendo y con Potter tendiendo la cama donde Anabelle había dormido.  
Ron-: Harry... -exclamo.-  
Le miro, confundido.-  
Harry-: Ron? -murmuro.- Que haces, aquí? -murmuro.- No que ibas a ir, con tu mami? -se, burlo.-  
Ron, puso los ojos en blanco y recién entonces cayo en la cuenta de que si no discutían era porque no eran enserio amigos y entonces se sonrió.  
Ron-: Oh, Cállate y escúchame... -murmuro.- Anabelle esta intentando tomar la espada de Gryflindor! -grito.-  
Los amigos, intercambiaron una mirada de confusión y le miraron gritando al unisono:  
-: Que!? -exclamaron.-  
Y los tres, siguieron a Ron por el bosque...

Me, metí en el agua helada y comencé a dejarme caer... e intente tomar la espada pero al hacerlo quemo mi mano completamente y debí tomarla con la tela de mi buzo para no herirme pero algo volvió a hacer que la soltara: La misma espada se soltó de mi mano flotando en el hielo y volvió a caer en el lugar donde se encontraba antes como si no quisiera ser tomada por mi y empece a caer al mismo tiempo que ella hasta caer en la tierra fría y helada...  
Mientras tanto, los tres chicos se chocaron con alguien mientras corrían por el bosque y esa persona cayo al suelo al unisono con quien le empujo y se miraron despreciablemente el uno al otro en silencio.  
Potter-: Snape.- dijo, el.-  
Levantándose.  
Y Severus, se levanto también.  
Severus-: Potter. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Granger, le miro enfadada.  
Hermione-: Profesor... -dijo, y el le miro fríamente.- Que sucede si alguien que no es de Gryflindor toma la espada? -pregunto.-  
El, le miro confundido.  
Severus-: La espada, absorberá sus energías y volverá a quedar en el lugar donde se encontraba antes. Porque, lo preguntas; Granger? -pregunto, enfadado.-  
Ella, se puso pálida al recordar con quien estaba hablando y que esa persona era el padre de Anabelle. Ademas, de que habían sido anteriormente irresponsables y groseros con ella...  
Hermione-: Tenemos que encontrar a Anabelle, profesor! -murmuro.- fue a buscar la espada, y aviso a Ron que le esperáramos pero Ron ha olvidado el lugar en donde se encontraban y... -murmuro.-  
Retrocedió, ante la manera en que la miro.  
Severus-: Que... -murmuro.-  
Severus, empezó a correr y los tres le siguieron en silencio después de que Potter encogiera sus hombros. Sin saber, si eso era algo conveniente o no.  
Ron-: Profesor, Sabe donde esta? -murmuro.-  
Mientras, descendían hacia el lago congelado...  
Severus-: Por supuesto que lo se, Weasley. Le guié hacia allí pensando, que avisaría a alguno de ustedes antes de intentar tomarla ella misma... -explico.-  
Los tres, se acercaron hacia el lago mientras Severus, se adelantaba y nervioso miro a su al rededor sin ver nada mas que el frió hielo.  
Hasta, que una mano mojada y algo manchada en sangre saco una espada que empujo hacia el borde del lago y luego de volver a levantar la cabeza para tomar aire volvió a hundirse sin conseguir tomarse del vorde de la grieta con las dos manos cuando las mismas volvieron a resvalarle por el hielo helado...  
Severus, se dejo caer por la grieta también y por un momento los muchachos no vieron absolutamente nada...  
Ron-: Realmente, sigues pensando mal de el Harry? -pregunto.-  
El, le sonrió.  
Harry-: Tal vez, solo porque... Es, Snape? -le, recordó.-  
Y Hermione, se dio un golpe con la frente en la cabeza y bajo la mirada...  
Hermione-: Hombres... -murmuro.-  
Los dos, le miraron al unisono. Pero volvieron la cabeza hacia el lago cuando los dos salieron completamente empapados del lago y se sentaron por un momento en el frió hielo mientras se abrazaban en silencio y Anabelle temblaba mirando la espada sobre el hombro de Severus por un momento. Mientras, corrían hacia ellos...

Finalmente, se levantaron y Severus hizo un encantamiento con el que sus ropas se secaron y Anabelle miro a Potter fríamente.  
Anabelle-: Toma, la espada. -exclamo.- Potter, la tomo en silencio y a el no le afecto tonarla ni le hirio en cambio. Por tanto, mirando por ultima vez hacia ellos se alejo para guardarla en un lugar seguro y los dos jóvenes se quedaron en completo silencio. Hasta, que su antiguo Profesor de Pociones se acerco a ellos y se escurrió la tima gota de agua que caía desde su túnica favorita mirándoles seriamente...  
Hermione-: Gracias, profesor. -dijo, ella.-  
El, no respondió.  
Miro, a Anabelle preocupado y ella le miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.- hay un lugar a donde me gustaría llevarte antes de volver a traerte aquí. -dijo, el.- Te gustaría, acompañarme? -me, pregunto educadamente.-  
Y yo, asentí.  
Hermione-: Teníamos pensado irnos, mañana al mediodía al castillo Profesor. -explico.-  
El, le miro seriamente.  
Severus-: Regresaremos, antes... -dijo, simplemente.-  
Granger, asintió y luego de dedicarme una ultima mirada en silencio se acerco a mi y extendió su brazo. Yo, deje caer mi mano sobre el y otra vez sentí que era empujada hacia el vació y cerré los ojos para no marearme hasta que caímos al suelo.

* * *

Anabelle-: Donde, estamos? -pregunte.-  
Caminábamos en silencio por una ciudad completamente vacía que parecía estar por caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento. Probablemente, no me equivocaba después de todo.  
Severus-: En _Private Drive_. -me, explico.- hay algo, que debo entregar al hermano de Dumbledore. -me, contó.- pero, antes me gustaría que lo vieras y que me dijeras lo que ves en el. -pidió.-  
Asentí. Cuando, una vez mas volvimos a detenernos frente a la casa donde anteriormente vivían James y Lilly que estaba mas deteriorada de lo normal y no pude evitar tomar su mano con cierto miedo. Pero esto, a el no le molesto.  
Anabelle-: Como explicas esto, Severus... -murmure.-  
Palideciendo.  
Severus-: Es evidente, que han estado anteriormente aquí. -me, explico.- pero, no es allí donde se encuentra ese objeto. -me, explico.-  
La casa, de enfrente de donde vivían tenia un aspecto extrañamente macabro y la misma cantidad y distribución de pisos que esta. Los muebles, se encontraban cubiertos poro sabanas blancas (_y algunos estaban rodeados de telarañas_). Y al subir las escaleras el abrio la puerta de un cuarto donde bajo un candelabro solamente había un espejo polvoriento sobre una alfombra en el centro de la oscura habitación. Cuando Severus, cerro la puerta me sobresalte y vi en silencio como se acercaba al espejo hasta colocarse enfrente de el.  
Me acerque a el, y le mire confundida.  
Anabelle-: Que, es esto? -pregunte.-  
Porque no entendía, que podía tener de interesante un simple espejo viejo y polvoriento.  
Severus-: El espejo, de Osead. -me, explico.- es un espejo, que refleja nuestros sueños. Pero a la vez, no lo hace y nos hace confundirnos sobre cuales son los mismos al reflejar en lugar de ellos nuestros deseos... -me, explico.- por eso antes de decirte, lo que debo contarte... solamente, porque mereces saberlo; me gustaría saber lo que ves en el. -me, explico.-  
Entendi.  
Anabelle-: Que debo, hacer? -le, pregunte.-  
Me sonrio, por un momento. Pero inmediatamente, su sonrisa se desvanecio.  
Severus-: Solamente, pararte frente a el y mirar en su interior. -me, explico.-  
Lamente, haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida y me acerque a el.  
Pero, no veia nada.  
Anabelle-: No veo nada. -exclame.-  
Empezando a enfadarme, con un espejo. Genial.  
Severus-: intenta, acercarte un poco mas... -sujirio.-  
Me acerque tanto a el, que casi choco con el mismo y me sobresalte cuando una adulta a quien desconocía se apareció en el espejo sonriéndome amablemente y moví la mirada hacia un costado y hacia el otro. Hasta volver a mirar, hacia la adulta a quien tenia frente a mi y cuando la mire ella tambien me miro. Como, si me hiciera burla...  
Anabelle-: Espera, veo algo... -murmure.- Creo que soy yo, solo que no soy yo... -dije, torpemente.-  
Mire a una adulta muy parecida a mi. Solo, que mucho mas alta y delgada. Vestía, un vestido blanco con mangas medievales y un tul realmente precioso con una lira atada a la cintura y sus cabellos negros azabache (_Ahora, ondulados_) le caían pasandole algo a los hombros como a Lilly con esa única diferencia. Y ademas de notar que su sonrisa era identica a la de su madre de adulta, noto que algunos mechones de blancas canas se aparecían entre los mismos y esto le hizo sonreír.  
Severus-: A que, te refieres Anabelle? -me, pregunto.-  
Pero, no respondí a su pregunta...  
Un niño, pequeño se apareció frente a la mujer. Quien dejo, caer una mano sobre su hombro derecho. Un niño, muy parecido a Severus cuando era chico según se imagino y esto le hizo sonreír. Llevaba una túnica de la casa Slytherin y una lechuza negra se encontraba posada sobre su hombro y le picoteaba cariñosamente la oreja mientras sostenía un libro que leía donde claramente decía: _Guía de Pociones __Avanzadas_ entre sus manos y una niña, salto sobre el. Muy parecida a como era ella ahora, (_Que,_  
_también tenia puesta la túnica de su casa_) y le abraso con tantas fuerzas cerrando los ojos que la lechuza salio volando hacia el hombro de la mujer vestida de blanco mientras el llevaba una mano a las manos de ja joven intentando liberarse. Mirandole,  
con el ce o fruncido...  
Pestañe. Cuando, ahora el se apareció en el espejo y los adultos se besaron en silencio.  
Antes, de que rodearan sus brazos y miraran a unos ni os que discutían y yo reí por lo bajo...  
Anabelle-: Somos, nosotros... -conseguí, decir como pude.- solo, que ha pasado el tiempo y crecí. -me, explique.- y hay dos ni os que discuten por el único libro de Pociones en toda la casa... -murmure.- mientras que una lechuza negra algo molesta vuela a nuestro al rededor... -me, explique.-  
Severus, apenas podía creer lo que escuchaba de su hija. Al creer, que vería algo completamente diferente y que solo tendría que ver con ella. Por tanto, cuando sus ojos se tornaron húmedos se cubrió la boca con su mano derecha y le dio la espalda al espejo. Pero, cuando se recupero miro hacia el espejo que extra amente para el dibujo lo mismo en silencio. Por primera vez, desde que había entrado en la habitación.  
Anabelle-: Este espejo, es marabilloso... -murmure.-  
Sin poder apartar la mirada, de el mismo ese momento...  
Anabelle-: Severus... crees, que... -empece, a decir.-  
Pero otra vez, me había dado la espalda y había cruzado sus brazos. Mi sonrisa, se desvaneció y me puse seria...  
Anabelle-: Que es lo que querías, decirme? -exigi, saber.-  
Suspiro, pesadamente...  
Severus-: Dumbledore, no me pidió que le matara porque si; Anabelle. Sabes, lo que es la varita de Sauco verdad? -me, pregunto.-  
Asenti.  
Severus-: Bien. Cuando Draco, le desarmo en la torre de astronomía la varita paso a pertenecerle a el. -murmuro.- pero, cuando yo le mate la varita se convirtió en la varita mas poderosa del mundo ya que solamente respondía a mi y yo se la entregue al Señor Tenebroso para que no consiguiera cumplir del todo bien las misiones que quería realizar. Comprendes, lo que intento decirte? -dijo, volviendo a mirarme.-  
Todavia, cruzando los brazos.  
Negue.  
Severus-: La varita de Sauco, solamente puede ser utilizada por el mago que acabe con la vida de su dueño anterior... -exclamo.- y es cuestión de tiempo, antes de que el Señor Tenebroso se de cuenta... e intente matarme, a mi. -murmuro.-  
Palideci, y mis ojos se tornaron humedos. Recordando, todas las visiones en referencia a su muerte que inevitablemente habia tenido...  
Retrocedí, negando y mis ojos se tornaron húmedos...  
Anabelle-: No... -dije, en un hilo de voz.- no se lo permitas... -pedí.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas...  
Severus-: Es que no lo entiendes, Anabelle? -me, explico.- Para que tengas una oportunidad con el Señor Tenebroso... tengo, que morir. -murmuro, y se le quebró la voz cuando dijo lo ultimo.-  
Corrí hacia el, y le abrase...  
El, me abrazo con mas fuerzas.  
Anabelle-: No, Severus por favor... -exclame, en una voz temblorosa.- tiene,  
que haber... otra, forma... -murmure.-  
El, dejo caer una mano sobre mis cabellos...  
Severus-: lo siento, Anabelle... -murmuro.- pero así es como las cosas, deben ser. -murmuro.-  
Palidecí...  
Anabelle-: Si tu mueres... yo, morire... -susurre, devilmente.-  
Ahora, dejo caer sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos...  
Severus-: No, Anabelle... -murmuro.- Una vez, te prometí que por ti daría mas que mi vida... -me, recordó.- quiero, que me des la oportunidad de probarte que es cierto... y quiero, que continúes con tu vida. Que hagas lo que te haga feliz, y que cumplas tu sue o con la persona a quien amas... -murmuro.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Solo, puedo amarte a ti... -murmure.-  
La voz, se me quebro y de repente fui incapaz de mirarle al comprender cuanto me iva a decir. No queria, escucharlo. No, queria. Porque, no podia.  
Severus-: Debemos terminar, Anabelle... -dijo, firmemente.- no quiero causarte, mas dolor. No, puedo. -murmuro.-  
Mis ojos, se entrecerraron y retrocedí...  
La imagen, del armario de pociones se aparecio en mi mente y las puertas se abrieron. Recordándome, la muestra de muertos en vida que había modificado y al cerrar mi mano sentí el anillo que Dumbledore me había regalado en mi dedo. Pero, cruce mis brazos y le mire friamente.  
Anabelle-: Bien... -exclame.- debemos terminar, Severus... -coincidi.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Anabelle-: Por, ahora. -añadi.-  
Nos miramos, un infinito segundo...  
Severus-: De que estas hablando, Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Si existía la posibilidad de salvare, debía estar lista en el momento adecuado para ser quien lo hiciera. El, siempre me habia salbado y protejido toda la vida de muchas maneras distintas. Ahora, había llegado el momento de que esa acción me correspondiera a mi. No iba a ser una cobarde inútil, para siempre como Greyback había asegurado a Mi Señor.  
Anabelle-: Yo, acepto lo que me estas diciendo... -musite.- Acepto, eso y prometo no distraerme en mi misión aunque sabes que esto es terrible para mi con la condición de que me hagas una promesa; Severus... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Asintio. Como para demostrarme, que me estaba realmente escuchando y eso me hizo sentirme mas relajada.  
Anabelle-: Debes prometerme... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.- que hagas, lo que hagas con lo que Dumbledore te ordeno... -murmure.- resistirás hasta que pueda volverte a ver... -murmure.- y aunque sea, una mínima posibilidad... quiero que pienses hasta que lo haga que no te rendirás hasta que pueda intentar salvarte... -pedí.- y que, si eso pasa... ese sueño del espejo, se cumplirá... -conseguí, decir.- Me miro sorprendido, e intento decir algo... pero, volvió a ponerse serio nuevamente y asintió desde sus ojos húmedos...  
Severus-: Lo, prometo... -murmuro.-  
Suspire, aliviada y la imagen de mi yo adulta en el espejo que sonreía se puso seria y desapareció junto a los niños hasta solamente reflejar la silueta de Severus en el cristal y sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Gracias... -dije, simplemente.-  
Sintiéndome mas tranquila, al saber que si los dos teníamos una esperanza de que se resolvieran las cosas las podríamos resolver sin problemas...  
Severus-: Estas tan cerca, Anabelle... -me, animo.- Hoy, Lilly estaría muy orgullosa de ti... -me dijo, el.-  
Llore aun mas, y nos abrazamos en silencio por un momento. Hasta, que otra vez nos desaparecimos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos.  
Debía, recuperar las fuerzas perdidas para poder regresar con los demás...

* * *

** NOTA: **Bueno, aquí como prometí el relato de Los Otros Horrocrux's  
espero, no haberlos hecho llorar... (_Saben, que es mentira_) bueno,  
estamos cada vez mas cerca del final de esta increíble historia que se llama Harry Potter y la desesperante verdad. Lo mas probable, es que a pedido de vosotros si haya una continuacion y en fin espero que les guste mucho.  
(_Mas adelante diré mas sobre el asunto_) y espero que me dejen muchos Reviews.  
Saludos, y gracias a todos quienes pasan a leer :3 este relato esta dedicado a todos quienes hacen lo imposible para protejer a la persona que aman y especialmente a Lizzie por darme la idea de meter el espejo de Osead de esa forma. Gracias, por su sujerencia mi bella dama ;) fue ciertamente,  
muy acertada.  
Mis mas cordiales saludos a todos, y nos vemos en el proximo relato que sucedera en la mancion Lestrange. Oh, condesa lestrange aqui apareceras mucho!  
Y nos vemos, en el próximo relato.

* * *

*Anabelle Snape*

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-  
TAMBIEN-CONOCIDA-COMO-LA-QUE-NO-SE-HACE-RESPONSABLE-  
DE-LO-QUE-HAGA-MIENTRAS-MIRA-SU-CELULAR


	53. Capitulo 52: Problemas

Buenoo, la contestación de hoy es corta. Espero, que se esmeren mas la próxima ;)

** Agnie:** A mi también me gusta la pareja que hacemos(?) hahahah no te preocupes. La regla de este fick es que  
todo lleva a algo(?) no creas que les voy a dejar así a esos dos. Hahahahah :3 a tus preguntillas...  
Voldemort quiere utilizarla. Pero a la vez, siente que es una parte de el y odia que le desovedezcan ya ves(?)  
quiere que le pertenezca pero no lo hace y eso le hace rabiar hahahah. -bueno, nuestro querido Voldy es así.-  
y gracias por decir que es una excelentísima historia! :3 me alegra mucho que le este gustando y gracias  
por su mensajito. ;)  
** SophieLunatica: **¡Ooh, ooh, ooh! :'D déjame repetir tus palabras! xd -Hermoso fick ;) es una encantadora pareja y una trama muy elegante.- ¡hahahah, gracias! ;) (Realmente logran que alguien tan pálido como yo se sonroje) no se si  
es bueno o abrumador. xd si te has colgando leyéndola, pues no hay problema. Tu deja Reviews cuando puedas y  
pos creo que si va a aparecer aunque todavia no se donde pero ya se me ocurrirá algo no te preocupes xd y  
siento haberte matado pero debía despertar la intriga por aquí hihihi :3 no se, solo yo me entiendo :P pero, no me  
importa xd

Y ahora si, pasamos al nuevo relato...

* * *

** Capitulo 52: Problemas...**

**-.**_Es Mejor ver la realidad sin los ojos vendados_**.**-

-Ir a la bobeada, Lestrange jamas había estado en mis planes. Pero si ir a ayudarles, hacia que pudieran entrar con mayor facilidad entonces lo haría. Ya no me importaban, los castigos que me esperarían por parte del Señor Tenebroso ni nada. Solamente, quería llegar al momento en donde yo tuviera que salvar a Severus y esa tarde por primera vez en la mesa rectangular mientras desayunábamos en la carpa les conté mi decision sobre el asunto.

Potter-: Entonces, Dices que nos ayudaras a entrar en la bobeda Lestrange? la espada, es en realidad una copia pero se que alli descansa uno de los horrocrux's gracias a ti. -exclamo.-

Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: A cambio de que cuando eso suceda, me acompañéis a buscar la poción que he dejado en su despacho. -murmure.- la reconocería, sin ninguna dificultad. Se perfectamente, que no habrán querido deshacerse de ella al no saber si lo que contenía podría resultarles útil. Pero, solo se abre usando la lengua parceld y pronunciando unas palabras que solo yo se y que significan _Die Irae_... -les, conté.-  
Mientras, Hermione mezclaba bajo mi supervision los frasquitos con _Poción Multijugos_.  
Les mire, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Hay algo que deben saber de la bobeada Lestrange... -exclame.- Cualquier cosa que toquéis se duplicara. Es una medida, de seguridad y no se que heridas leves pueda causar tocarlas pero por las dudas no lo hagáis. -exclame.-  
Asintieron.  
Ron-: Bien! -dijo, sarcásticamente.- Que bueno, porque solo necesitamos ese maldito horrocrux'S! -se, mofo.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Tengan, cuidado. -murmure.- hay dos cosas de las que no me puedo hacer responsable si suceden: Una de ellas, es lo que sucedería si nos encontramos con Lucius. Y la otra de ambas, es como reaccione si me encuentro con Severus... -les, advertí.-  
Potter, me miro confundido.  
Potter-: Acaso, han discutido? -pregunto.-  
Me sonroje, y baje la mirada. Cruzando, las manos sobre la mesa exactamente como le había visto hacer en la reunión de los mortifagos a comienzo de año. Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: No hemos, exactamente "_discutido_" -dije, haciendo comillas con mi mano izquierda.- Solo, hemos hablado y aclarado algunas cosas temporalmente por conveniencia entre los dos... -iba, diciendo.-  
-: O sea, que han discutido... -dijeron, a coro en un tono aburrido los muchachos.-  
Hermione, rió por lo bajo.  
Anabelle-: Como, sea... iremos esta tarde y asegúrate de usar las ropas que te preste. Las tome, de su casa en quinto año solo porque me gustaban y jamas las use por miedo a que se dieran cuenta de que eran suyas... -apunte.-  
Asintieron, al unisono y cada uno bebió su frasco con su respectiva poción. Al cabo de unos minutos Granger ya era idéntica a Bellatrix Lestrange y ya se había puesto las ropas que le había entregado.  
Todos, tomamos su mano, y nos desaparecimos. Apareciéndonos, en el callejón Knokturn muy lejos desde donde se encontraba la carpa con nuestras cosas y yo como siempre solo llevaba en mi mochila las cosas mas importantes que no merecía la pena perder. Colgada, a mi espalda. Potter, se había ocultado bajo la capa de invisibilidad y yo miraba hacia ambos lados desde una túnica negra cerrada con mangas largas.  
Un hombre, me reconoció...  
-: Ah, Señorita-Snape ... -dijo, haciéndome una peque a reverencia.- Madame, Lestrange... -le, dijo a ella.-  
-: Buenos, días... -dijo, Hermione imitando su tono de loca a la perfección.-  
Pero el hombre, le miro con extrañeza y negó. Luego, se acerco a nosotras...  
Anabelle-: buenos, días!? Estas loca, Granger!? Tan rápido, quieres matarnos a todos!? -exclame.- Eres, una acecina en serie; no una colegiala... -le, recordé.-  
Ella, iba a decir algo en contra de lo que acabada de decir pero suspiro pesadamente...  
-: Tienes, razón... Que tonta, he sido... -exclamo.-  
Potter-: Bueno, no pasa nada. Vamos, a Gringots. -exclamo.-  
Y segundos después, ya estábamos frente a las puertas del banco que era tan significativo para el mundo mágico porque era el mas seguro de todos ellos. A toda costa, debíamos pasar de a ser percibidos.  
Vi como en mi visión a Bellatrix caminando nerviosamente con sus tacos y me acerque al duende...  
Anabelle-: Queremos, entrar en una bóveda. -dije, sin saludar.-  
En un tono algo impertinente y similar, al de Mi Señor.  
El duende, levanto la mirada...  
-: Ah... Señorita-Snape. -exclamo.- Madame, Lestrange... Y díganme, exactamente en la bóveda de quien quieren entrar? -pregunto.-  
Silencio...

* * *

Bajo la maldición imperio, le obligamos a llevarnos hacia ella. Yo, me quede fuera apuntando con la varita hacia el jefe de Gringots por si la maldición se desvanecía y ellos entraron. El silencio en el corredor, me ponía nerviosa y me lamente no tener un ojo como el de Moody para situaciones como estas. Pero, el jefe de Gringots seguía sonriendo con la mirada perdida y yo suspire pesadamente...  
Escuche, varios ruidos en el interior de la bóveda y me lleve la mano a la frente al notar la cantidad de objetos que caían desde la puerta y empece a preocuparme. Pero, segundos después salieron.  
Sentí, un dolor insoportable atravesarme y caí al suelo de rodillas. Eso, me dio a entender que ya habían destruido el medallon y no pode evitar sonreir. Levantandome, con cierta dificultad cuando los demás se acercaron hacia mi...  
Potter-: Te encuentras bien, Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
Los tres, se encontraban llenos de ronchas y de lastimaduras de todo tipo que casi me hicieron vomitar.  
Anabelle-: No debería preguntarte yo eso, Potter? -exclame, cubriéndome la boca para contener una carcajada.- Si Severus, te viera así... -dije, entre risitas.-  
El, puso los ojos en blanco.  
Potter-: Ya, salgamos de aquí. -exclamo.-  
Nos dirigimos hacia una puerta desde donde vimos a un dragón atado en el centro de una habitación que intentaba liberarse y yo mire hacia el vitral que se encontraba sobre el techo...  
Ron-: Tienes, alguna idea!? -pregunto, a Hermione.-  
Ella, le miro enfadada.  
Hermione-: Podría ocurrirsete algo de vez en cuando no!? -grito.-  
Mientras la verdadera Bellatrix Lestrange arrojaba encantamientos hacia Granger para intentar matarla con muchas ganas...  
Ron-: Tu, eres la brillante... -se, defendió.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, Granger? -adivine.-  
Ya que miraba, al dragón y el hecho de que corriera hacia el y saltara sobre el mismo me dio a entender que si. Ron, le imito segundos después y se agarro de su cintura. Yo, hice lo mismo y por poco tropiezo pero logre subirme a su cuello entre las espinas y Potter se tomo desde una de ellas detrás de mi.  
Granger, con un encantamiento desato las cadenas que ataban al dragón al suelo y el dragón comenzó a caminar hasta salir a la recepción mientras los duendes se arrinconaban contra las paredes y yo sentí que un encantamiento se acercaba a mi cabeza. Por tanto, me agache justo antes de que un rayo verde me diera en la cabeza y este estúpidamente reboto por toda la habitación hasta darle a los duendes que intentaban cerrar las puertas inútilmente y cayeron desmayados.  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: maldita, sea... -me, queje.-  
El dragón, elevo vuelo y atravesó el cristal del techo de Gringots hasta pararse en el y rompiendo gran parte de la construcción elevo vuelo y comenzó a sobrevolar sobre las nubes mientras una extraña sensación de vértigo se apoderaba de mi. (_No solo porque llevaba dos a os sin jugar Quiddittch porque me quitaba tiempo para hacer las tareas_) si no que también, por una razón muy obvia: El dragón sobrevolaba ahora un rió y yo seguía sin saber nadar pero comenzaba a descender a escasos centímetros del mismo y los tres saltaron...  
Yo, salte algo mas tarde y Potter me ayudo a nadar hasta la orilla donde nos encontramos con que la carpa seguía en su lugar y todo parecía de lo mas normal hasta que entramos...  
Nos esperaron adentro y sentí que unas cuerdas me ataban así como los demás y vi a Lucius junto a Bellatrix registrar la carpa con las varitas en su mano. Ya, habíamos destruido el Horrocrux y no tenia ni idea en donde habían puesto la espada. Pero, no saque mi varita porque sabia que si lo hacia la perdería para siempre y eso era algo que en una guerra no quería.  
Greyback-: Les dije, que estarían aquí. -dijo, el.-  
Escuche una carcajada, horriblemente familiar...  
Mac-Nair-: Mi Señor, se pondrá de humor... llevemoslos, a tu mansion Lucius! Entenderá que tu querida Anabelle, necesita por demás un castigo! -exclamo.-  
El hombre que me había llevado al cementerio. El hombre, que me había obligado a ser mortifaga y que me había cerrado el paso durante horas cuando hubiera podido escapar con el asqueroso de cara cortada antes de que eso pasara y eso me hizo soltar una carcajada de la que todos se sorprendieron e hizo que se callaran.  
Lucius-: Tienes, razón. -tercio, por ultimo.- Que es lo gracioso, Anne!? -exclamo.-  
Seguí, riendo a carcajadas hasta que me calme.  
Anabelle-: Algún día, te matare Lucius! Te, lo prometo... -exclame.- Créeme, que si desearía hacerlo en este momento ya hace rato lo habría hecho. Pero abadiato, no es tu turno de morir y no quiero arruinar ese momento y quedar como una patética cobarde que decida matarte para escapar como todos, están esperando que haga en estos momentos tan complicados que nos han tocado... -ironice.-  
El, saco su varita y la apunto hacia mi...  
Lucius-: Crucio... -exclamo.-  
Gemi, y me mordí el labio superior... cerrando, los ojos con fuerza y evitando pronunciar palabra alguna al recordar que era lo conveniente en situaciones como esas y me quede completamente inmóvil cuando Bellatrix dejo caer su mano sobre su muñeca para obligarle a guardar su varita...  
Bellatrix-: Tu, no eres quien debe castigara... -dijo, inclinándose frente a mi y apartándome un mechón del cabello corto azabache que me cubría el rostro.- hmm, alguien no es tan valiente como dice... -tercio, al notar que estaba llorando y rió.- deja, que el Señor-Tenebroso se divierta con ella! Llevemosles a la mansion, y llamemoslo! -exclamo.-  
Así, se hizo. Distintos mortifagos tomaron a cada uno de nosotros, y sentí como Bellatrix me arrastraba por el piso. Pero, no lloraba por eso. Lloraba, por algo que había hecho arder mi cabeza y una risa macabra que me mostró un zòtano que reconocí como el de la Mansion Malfoy donde Ollivander, Luna y Neville se encontraban caminando con las manos sobre las paredes para intentar encontrar una salida y cuando abrí los ojos ya me encontraba en la gran mansion e intente ver la puerta del zòtano bajo las escaleras desde el piso que para sorpresa mía se encontraba cerrada...

* * *

Bellatrix-: Quien, es este feo? -pregunto, mirando la cara desfigurada por las quemaduras de Potter.-  
Y en ese momento, unos pasos se acercaron en el corredor y yo me quede completamente inmóvil. Debía, ir a salvares. Algo me decía, que solo podríamos escapar si primero les sacábamos de allí y no savia que era. Simplemente, sabia que era así y entonces comprendí que olvidaba un detalle importante...

Bellatrix-: Ah, Draco... -exclamo.- llegas, justo a tiempo... -murmuro.-  
Su rostro, se convirtió en una mascara inexpresiva cuando me vio allí pero yo estaba concentrada en la visión del zòtano que estaba teniendo y en la visión de los miembros que se encontraban allí para impedirle así a Voldemort entrar en mi mente como me había enseñado Severus hacia tiempo atrás al sentir que intentarlo mientras mi cabeza me ardía era cuanto el quería en esos momentos.  
Si le dejaba controlarme, seria el fin...  
Draco-: Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Draco, por primera vez en su vida comprendió lo que le decía Anabelle sobre su padre y la razón por la que estos se odiaban. Aunque ella, se encontraba atada en el piso el simplemente se dedicaba a cruzar sus brazos detrás de ella para ayudarle y sonriendo cruelmente...  
Levante, la mirada y le mire preocupada...  
Quería, decirle que se fuera...  
Anabelle-: Draco... -murmure.-  
Lucius-: Quien, te ha dado el permiso de hablar; Anne!? -exclamo, y me dio un golpe en la frente con su bastón.-  
Que me hizo gritar y al llevarme las manos a la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos sentí la sangre resbalar por mi cabeza y cerré los ojos con todas mis fuerzas cuando volvió a golpearme una y otra vez...  
Draco-: Déjale... -grito.-  
Bellatrix, estallo en una carcajada.  
Bellatrix-: no seas estúpido, se lo merece! -anuncio.-  
Lucius, le dedico una mirada antes de volver a apuntar su varita hacia mi...  
Lucius-: Crucio... -grito.- Crucio... -repitió.-  
Draco, apunto la varita hacia Lucius...  
Draco-: Expelliarmus! -grito.-  
Lucius, se inclino para tomar su varita y cuando lo hizo le sentí arrodillarse a mi lado y abrazarme por tanto cuando se dio vuelta no volvió a pronunciar palabra pero miro a su hijo enfadado.  
Lucius-: Apártate, Draco... -grito.- no me avergüences! -exclamo.-  
El, le miro enfadado.  
Draco-: no, lo haré! -grito, nervioso.- Y su grito, resonó en toda la mansion...  
Draco-: Todo, este tiempo... -empezó, a decir.- Cuando Anabelle, me dijo que le torturabas creí que mentía. -exclamo.- Creí, que eras diferente a lo que decías. Creí, que te molestaba avergonzarte a ti mismo de esa manera... -murmuro.- Pero ver esto, es algo que no soportare... -grito, abrazándome con mas fuerzas.-  
Y abrí los ojos sorprendida por un momento y no pude evitar temblar...  
Bajando, la mirada...  
En la silenciosa, sala de estar.

Anabelle-: Draco... -murmure.- por favor, vete. -pedí.- El, me miro enfadado. Soltándome, cuando se sentó en el piso.  
Draco-: Que... -murmuro.- creí, que me habías perdonado. -se, quejo.-  
Le mire, sonriendo.-  
Anabelle-: Y te he, perdonado. -conseguí, decir.- pero, yo puedo con esto. -murmure.- Como crees, que he sobrevivido hasta ahora? -le, recordé.-  
Nos miramos en silencio, por un momento.  
Anabelle-: Ademas... -murmure.- Crees que no hubiera podido matarlos a todos si lo estaría deseando en este momento? -exclame.- pero quedar como una cobarde y hacerlo solo para escapar me parece un momento demasiado estúpido para hacer cuanto siempre he soñado...  
-dije, dedicándole una mirada de reojo envenenada a Lucius.-  
Que le hizo, retroceder...  
Lucius-: Tengo, una mejor idea... Porque, no les llevas al Zòtano; Bella? seguro que allí, se la pasaran bien. -ironizo, Lucius.-  
Bellatrix, agarro a Draco por el cuello y miro despreciablemente a Granger y le dio una patada...  
Bellatrix-: No veo... la misma suerte para ella... -exclamo.-  
Entre Greyback y ella nos arrastraron escaleras abajo y me deje caer por las mismas hasta que las cuerdas que me ataban se me aflojaron y cayeron e intente levantarme sosteniéndome desde el barandal de las mismas. Cuando, me levante temblando mire a mi al rededor y aunque vi todo borroso conseguí ver a Luna acercándose hacia nosotros y a Potter y a Ron llamando a Hermione desesperados e intentando derribar la puerta...  
Anabelle-: Por fin, un lugar tranquilo para pensar. -ironice.-  
Luna, me sonrió.  
Luna-: Se encuentran, bien? -pregunto, amablemente.-  
Potter, se volteo hacia ella...  
Luna-: Hola, Harry... -murmuro.- lamento, decir que esta vez no podre arreglarte la nariz. -bromeo, la joven.-  
Cuando ella, se acerco junto a Neville y Ollivander al lugar...  
Anabelle-: Tenemos, que salir de aquí. -exclame.-  
Ron, puso los ojos en blanco...  
Ron-: Ya nos dimos cuenta de ello... -dijo, aun intentando empujar la puerta.- Ademas... no, podemos irnos sin Hermione... -nos, recordó.-  
Pestañee, apartando una gota de sangre que comenzaba a resbalarme por el ojo y no me dejaba ver con claridad...  
Dobby, se apareció frente a nosotros...  
Potter-: Dobby... -exclamo.-  
Le hizo, un gesto para que guardara silencio y vi que venia con un hielo entre sus manos...  
Dobby-: Hola, Señor Potter ! -murmuro, como pudo.- he traído algo de hielo, para la Señorita-Snape... -exclamo, sonriendo alegremente el elfo domestico al tener que hacer.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: Eh... gracias, Dobby pero no es lo que necesito ahora. -exclame.- ahora, necesito un favor. -murmure.-  
El, me miro, sorprendido.  
Porque jamas, le ordenaba nada aunque también contaba como su Ama...  
Anabelle-: Puedes desaparecerte por favor, llevar a Luna, y a los demás fuera de la mansion? -pregunte.-  
Les miro, por un momento sonriendo.  
Dobby-: Claro! Soy un elfo. -dijo, el.-  
Asentí.  
Anabelle-: Nosotros, saldremos de aquí después de ir a buscar a Granger. -le, explique.- Por favor, llévales primero a ellos dos... -dije, señalando a Luna y a su padre.-  
A quienes veía, terriblemente débiles...  
Dobby, se acerco a Luna...  
Dobby-: Muy bien... -murmuro.-  
Y ella, le sonrió. Tendiéndole, su mano.  
Luna-: Cuando este listo, Señor. -le dijo, amablemente.-  
Y Dobby, miro a Potter sonriendo.  
Dobby-: oh... ella me cae bien... -murmuro.-  
Y tomándole a ella con una mano y a su padre desde la otra se desapareció y segundos después hizo lo mismo con Neville...  
Escuche pasos en las escaleras cuando iba a subirlas y le hice un gesto con la mano para que no hiciera ruido. Potter y Ron se pusieron a ambos lados de la puerta y yo le espere cruzando mis brazos al pie de las mismas e iba a levantar su varita para apuntarla hacia mi cuando un encantamiento de los dos muchachos le dio en el pecho de lleno y rodó escaleras abajo hasta caer completamente por las mismas y me aparte para que no me diera en los pies. Mientras, Dobby subía las escaleras y mirando hacia ambos lados se boleto hacia nosotros dos...  
Dobby-: Quien, tomara su varita? -pregunto, en una voz temblorosa.-  
Yo, pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Hombres... -murmure.-  
Y tome, su varita hasta guardarla en mi bolsillo junto a la mía y subí detrás de ellos las escaleras para ver como Bellatrix Lestrange escribía con su cuchilla favorita en el brazo de Granger una herida que decía _Sangre Sucia_...  
Mientras subíamos las escaleras, escuchaba a Bellatrix hablando con el duende y yo me oculte tanto como pude entre las sombras de las mismas...  
Bellatrix-: Coincidente afortunado, duende... -murmuro, ella.-  
Luego, se acerco a Hermione quien estaba tendida en el piso completamente inmóvil y yo palidecí como un fantasma al ver a Dobby nuevamente al dado mio entre las sombras desde las cuales solo se veían sus ojos en la oscuridad...  
Bellatrix-: Yo no diría, lo mismo de esta... -mumuro, de nuevo.-  
E iva, a pronunciar un hechizo...  
Ron-: Expelliarmus... -dijo, corriendo hacia ella con la varita en el aire.-  
Y Potter, me tomo bruscamente de la muñeca para obligarme a seguirles a los dos...  
Anabelle-: Te divierte, Lucius... -murmure.- Crucio... -grite, apuntando hacia el mi varita.- imperio! -exclame, ahora.-  
Le arroje contra un espejo colgado desde la pared mientras Potter y Ron se batían en duelo con Nancy y Draco bajo el candelabro preferido de Narcisa. Lucius, no tubo tiempo de retorcerse cuando se incorporo sacudiéndose los vidrios de su túnica y yo tome su varita y la arroje hacia la chimenea de la Mansion Malfoy antes de que pudiera hacer algo. Por tanto, se quedo en el rincón mientras para su vergüenza personal contemplaba a su esposa pelear en su lugar.  
El duelo prosiguió, hasta que Bellatrix levanto a Hermione del suelo y apunto una cuchilla al suelo. Draco, me miro por un momento. Pero, en ningún momento apunto su varita hacia mi cuando yo baje la mia...  
Bellatrix-: Paren... -exclamo.- o, la mato! -dijo, sonriendo.- Sus varitas... -exclamo.-  
ahora... -murmure.-  
Vi a Dobby desaparecerse. Por tanto, no hice nada.  
Bellatrix-: Bueno, bueno, bueno... -canturro.- Que tenemos aquí? -exclamo, riendo.-  
Anabelle... tu también suelta tu varita! -grito.-  
Yo, simplemente me limite a apuntarla hacia ella mientras me miraba desde sus ojos centrados...  
Bellatrix-: Es, Harry Potter... -dijo, cuando su cara volvió a la normalidad.- un buen regalo, para el Señor Tenebroso... -anuncio.- Llámalo.. -dijo, sonriendo.-  
Todos, miraron en silencio a Draco...  
Bellatrix-: Llámalo... -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Lucius, utilizando su mano izquierda le llamo y su marca tenebrosa comenzó a moverse causando que también ardiera la mía sobre mi piel...  
Se empezó a escuchar un ruido insoportable...  
Un ruido, que hizo que me llevara las manos a los oídos. Y que cuando todos miraron hacia arriba me obligo a hacer lo mismo a mi también...  
Dobby, se había colgado del candelabro y se encontraba desarmandolo...  
El mismo cayo a el suelo, y Bellatrix grito cuando comenzó a caer sobre ella y le dio tiempo a Hermione de correr hacia Ron y a Potter tiempo de quitarle la varita a Bellatrix, y a Draco.  
Lucius, intento levantarse Pero, ahora que todos nos encontrábamos tras el candelabro le lance un encantamiento sin pronunciar que volvió a lanzarle contra la pared y Narcisa me miro sorprendida...  
Bellatrix-: Estúpido, elfo... -grito.- podrías, haberme matado! -se, quejo.-  
El, le miro inocentemente.  
Dobby-: Dobby nunca, pretendió matar. -Se, defendió.-Dobby, solo quería herir o... mutilar de grabedad. -se, defendió.-  
Potter, le miro por un momento y luego volvió a apuntar la varita hacia Bellatrix...  
Narcisa, intento lanzarme un encantamiento, pero Dobby chasqueo los dedos e hizo que su varita flotara hasta sus manos y la tomo entre las mismas...  
Bellatrix-: Como te atreves, elfo... -exclamo.- a ir, contra tus amos!? -chillo.-  
Palidecí.  
Dobby-: Dobby, no tiene Amo... Dobby es un elfo, libre! -exclamo.- Y Dobby vino a salvar a Harry Potter... -exclamo.- y a sus amigos! -a adio.-  
Ron, y Potter tomaron su mano entonces y Granger tomo la mano de Ron y yo poniendo los ojos frente a Draco tape mi mano con la manga de mi tunica y tome la mano de Potter.  
Pero Bellatrix arrojo a tiempo un cuchillo hacia el cuando nos estábamos desapareciendo que rozo mi hombro y corto la mejilla derecha de Potter antes de darle directamente en el corazón...

* * *

** NOTA: **Bueno, al principio este relato no iba a aparecer pero lo he agregado a pedido de todos y esta dedicado a todos quienes pasan a leer :3 pero especialmente, a aquellos quienes dejan Reviews ;) y bueno xd espero que les halla gustado como esta quedando (_Ya que me ha costado mucho escribirlo_) es decir, las ideas estaban en mi cabeza pero a la vez no) y aquí esta, como se dice... Servido en bandeja(?) bueno, espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3

Y de paso, les cuento que estamos llegando al final de mi primer fick! creí que no iba a llegar a ningún lado cuando comencé a escribirlo y que a nadie le iba a gustar. Pero, heme aquí con el capitulo numero 53 y con 30 Reviews! si llegamos a los 50 Reviews (_Que para ser el primer fick no es una cantidad de mensajitos que este mal_) subiré un relato de cinco capítulos que tratara sobre las dudas que me preguntaron en mi muro y luego comenzara la continuación que ya se que se llamara -Harry Potter y el secreto de la trascendencia- que espero que les gusten tanto como este :3

Saludos a todos, y les deseo una agradable tarde!  
y mil gracias por el buen rato que me hacen pasar por aquí ;) hihihi xd Se los kiere!

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS.-


	54. Chapter 53: La Decision de Anabelle

¡Hola a todos! les tengo tres relatos nuevos que ire subiendo de a poco y mediante me de tiempo para corregirlo.  
Espero, que no les decepcionen y que les sigan gustando! gracias, por los Reviews de hoii! (aunque creo que la  
contestacion, va a ser algo corta ya que di en este relato la bienvenida a los nuevos) hihihi xd :3  
Bien, comenzamos...

**-Agnie: **¡Si, va a ser en dos partes! pero no va a ser el ultimo... creo que a este paso mi primer fick y esta hermosa  
parte del fick. (_Porque aparezco mas yo_) al final, cuando creí que no pasaría del capitulo 5 tendrá 6o relatos que  
el próximo mes si sigo así (_O tal vez un poquito antes_) estarán terminados con el capitulo único que prometi para  
los del roll y lo demás se vera ;) (_Por ahora, no puedo adelantar nada; mi muza me mata_) ;) me alegra que te  
haya gustado y espero que este relato también sea de tu agrado :3

**-Tsuki Giou: **¡Graciaaas! me alegra mucho que la hayas leido y gracias por ayudarme con la correccion de este  
relato. ¡Ahora mismo, lo suboooo! ¡no, me atosigues! u.u Sabemos que Anabelle, es sencible(?) hahahah xd

**-remus: **Hump... pues, primero ¡bienvenido! y segundo: oops. ¡Remus, no debiste preguntarle eso a mi muza!  
¡Esas cosas, no se hacen no sean crueles! u.u hahahahah :3 Solo puedo decir que si pero no de la forma que  
tu piensas ;) (_Dame tres capítulos mas, y veremos si encuentras la respuesta_) besos, y gracias por pasar a leer...

Y ahora si, comenzamos con el nuevo capitulo! :3 ;) -nivel de emoción: Salta en una pata-

* * *

**Capitulo 53: La Decision de Anabelle...**

-_No dudes, de ti..._-

Caímos todos, amontonados sobre el living de la casa de Fleur y mis ojos se clavaron en el anillo que Dumbledore me había regalado y suspire aliviada al notar que aun lo tenia puesto. Fleur, se acerco a nosotros y nos ayudo a levantarnos a todos. E inmediatamente, nos ayudaron a curarnos las heridas y yo también ayude. El anillo, curo las heridas que Fleur no pudo cerrar e incluso las de Ollivander y las de Neville (_Que eran las mas grabes_) y borro las marcas del brazo de Hermione que decían Sangre Sucia. Hermione-: Gracias, Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Pero, el anillo requería un terrible empleo de energía (_Ya que para usarlo debía conectarlo con mis energías mágicas y recordé que se me olvido decirselo_).  
Anabelle-: Si... -conseguí, decir antes de desmayarme. Y sentí, a Potter tomarme desde los hombros antes de caer al suelo...

Solo cuando Potter hubo ayudado a Bill y a Fleur a llevar a Anabelle hacia una habitación donde pudiera descansar se dio cuenta de que lo único que había logrado cuando cayo en la mansion malfoy (_al no haber podido ir a hacer cuanto debían ir a hacer_) era, entenderle. Estar en ese zòtano, (_Aunque para ellos solo fueran cinco minutos_) les había parecido desesperante y según lo que Dumbledore le había contado una vez cuando pregunto por su relación entre Los Malfoy y su hermanastra había sido que siempre que le castigaban sabia que le llevaban al zòtano y decían que había enfermado y que necesitaba descansar. Para, excusar su ausencia. Pero, que el Señor Malfoy le trataba siempre terriblemente mal. Le observo mientras dormía por un momento y Bill y Fleur tuvieron la decencia de marcharse de la habitación.  
Parecia tan tranquila, mientras lo hacia y recien en ese momento notaba que al hacerlo otra vez iva recuperando su color de piel habitual y que ademas de eso aunque respiraba entrecortadamente no parecía estar teniendo pesadillas. (_Como, le había visto escondido entre las columnas de la carpa cuando encontraron la espada de Gryflindor_) porque sus ojos estaban relajados y le habían tapado bien...  
Vio, que desde la ventana entraba una brisa helada que hizo que se hundiera mas entre las sabanas y la cerro en silencio. Luego, le miro por ultima vez y bajo las escaleras. Sorprendido porque pudiera soportar todo eso con mas facilidad que el y sin entender como lo hacia. Bellatrix, le había dicho cobarde. Pero, era el quien en esos momentos se sentía así. Apenas, habían podido escapar de la mansion malfoy y lo de los demás Horrocrux's había sido solamente buena suerte...  
Se reunió, a almorzar en silencio con los demás y ellos le miraron en silencio...  
Hermione-: Se encuentra bien, Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
El, asintió.  
Harry-: Se encuentra, durmiendo. -murmuro.- ha utilizado mucha energia para curar las heridas que ha cerrado con el anillo de Dumbledore... pero, estará bien cuando descanse. -murmuro.-  
Ron-: Nunca, creí que lo haría... -murmuro.-  
Hermione, asintió.  
Hermione-: Si no le hubiera curado, Ollivander estaría muerto ahora... -murmuro.- y ni siquiera es alguien que signifique mucho para ella... -murmuro.-  
Harry, le miro confundido.  
Harry-: Lo, se! -exclamo.- Pero, Y eso, que? -murmuro-  
Bajo, la mirada...  
Hermione-: No me digas que no has pensado que debio ser horrible para ella vivir allí cuando nos encontramos en la Manción Malfoy, Harry... -dijo, enfadada.-  
Frunciendo, el ceño.  
Harry-: Lo, se! -exclamo, el.- pero aun así, no entiendo de que estamos hablando... -admitió.-  
Los chicos, encogieron los hombros al unisono...  
Hermione-: Pensé... que por esa razón se enamoro de Severus. -dijo, ahora.-  
Los dos chicos, le miraron al mismo tiempo:  
-: Razón!? -exclamaron, a la vez.-  
La joven, sonrió.  
Hermione-: Lucius, le trataba horrible... -exclamo.- incluso debio hacerle cosas peores que ridiculizarle así, frente a nosotros. Pero, Draco le defendió. Recuerdan? el tampoco, lo quería creer porque hablamos de su padre y pese a eso le defendió a ella. -exclamo.-  
Pestañee.  
Harry, asintió.  
Hermione-: Después, en segundo a o ella escogió Slytherin por miedo a que le castigara o porque sentía que tenia que estar en la misma casa que Draco. En realidad, de eso no estoy segura aun. -Admitió.- Pero cuando se entero de que Severus era su padre se convirtió en la única persona en quien podía confiar y de alguna manera así lo fue para el. Ya que antes de que Anabelle le hablara solo conversaba con Dumbledore... -recordó, la joven pensativa.-  
Le miro, preocupada...  
Hermione-: No crees, que nos este ocultando algo? -exclamo.-  
El, le miro confundido.  
Hermione-: El otro día, le encontré arrojando a la chimenea un libro que decía _Poción de Muertos en Vida_ a la chimenea y luego se ha puesto a llorar... -murmuro.-  
Justo, cuando Fleur bajaba corriendo las escaleras...  
Fleur-: Chicos Anabelle no estag en su habitación... -dijo, ella.-  
Los chicos, se levantaron y salieron a los jardines...

Anabelle, se encontraba sentada contra un roble que se encontraba cerca del lugar donde Harry había enterrado a Dobby. Había dejado flores sobre su tumba, como los demás y en esos momentos solamente miraba el anillo en su mano con determinación. Hasta que, la mano le empezó a temblar y su voz resonó en sus pensamientos cuando le había dicho-: Debo morir... -como, si fuera lo único que por ella pudiera hacer.-  
La joven, se abrazo las rodillas y una vez mas se puso a llorar y a temblar. Que se suponía que haría cuando su padre y la persona a quien amaba ya no estuviera en el mundo? Como, se suponía que podría seguir adelante si no lograba salvarlo? Que podía hacer, ademas de ser una inútil por el que solo le causaba problemas como decía Greyback? no, entendía...  
Se sentía, sola sin el. Solamente, quería estar con el pero no podía y ya no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el simple hecho de que jamas le vería de nuevo cuando todo terminara...  
Potter-: No podrías avisarnos, que no te han secuestrado antes de salir? -exclamo, el corriendo hacia ella.-  
Ella, le miro sin querer desde sus mejillas húmedas y Ron seguía a Hermione respirando entrecortadamente y dando tropezones como podía colina de hojas secas arriba...  
Pero, Anabelle se volteo y bajo la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Déjenme, sola... -pidió.-  
No estaba de ánimos, para ellos. Pero aun así ignoraron su petición y se sentaron a mi lado donde me encontraba. Por tanto, empece a ponerme nerviosa...  
Anabelle-: Que no hablas español, Potter... -me, queje.-  
Me, ignoro.  
Ron-: oh, cállate Anabelle... no me caí seis veces, para nada! -le, grito.-  
Le miro, fríamente...  
Hermione-: Lo que Ron quiere decir, es que sabemos que nos estas ocultando algo Anabelle... -murmuro.- entiendo, que tal vez no seamos Severus... o que tal vez jamas hablamos pero nosotros de alguna manera nos encontramos en una situación parecida. También, estamos solos y si no confiamos en nosotros para contarnos lo que nos pasa no se quien mas lo hará Anabelle... -murmuro.-  
Eso, me hizo llorar aun mas y volví a bajar la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Es, que... -dijo, en un hilo de voz temblando por los nervios.- lo mio, no es así de simple... -exclamo.-  
Ron, sonrió.  
Ron-: Crees, que no es así de simple; solo porque eres de Slytherin? -apunto, estúpidamente Ron.-  
Y el y Hermione le miraron frunciendo el ceño a la vez.  
Ron-: Que!? -exclamo.-  
Harry, le miro enfadado.  
Harry-: No estas, ayudando. -se, quejo.-  
Hermione, asintió. Poniéndose en acuerdo con el...  
Ron-: Solo, intentaba romper la tensión... -se, defendió.-  
Bajando la mirada y dedicándose a romper una hoja en pedacitos en su mano...  
Harry-: Anabelle... por, favor... -pidió.- Dinos, Que, te sucede? -murmuro.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
No pude, soportarlo mas.  
Anabelle-: Potter... -empece, a decir.- Que sentiste, cuando... cuando te dijeron que habían secuestrado a Sirius, y pensaste que podía morir? -pregunte, en una voz temblorosa.-  
Palideció.  
Potter-: Porque, me lo preguntas... -exclamo.-  
Bajando, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Porque es así, como me siento ahora. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Y sin saber como, les contó todo lo que había visto en el espejo de Osead. Les contó, lo que Severus le había dicho sobre la varita de Sauco y también les contó a ellos lo que les dijo sobre el ultimo deseo de Dumbledore y lo que mas adelante le explico sobre la conversación que habían tenido un a o antes de que Dumbledore muriera. Los chicos se quedaron en silencio y sus rostros se habían quedado inexpresivos mientras Anabelle les había contado sus inútiles intentos por hacer algo que a adir al bezoard para que modificara por completo el efecto de la poción muertos en vida hasta que lo vio ante sus propios ojos... entre las hojas secas. Una brillante roca, diminuta color celeste que claramente reconoció como la piedra _Ares_ e inmediatamente dejo de llorar. Sus ojos, se centraron en ella, y respiro antes de tomarla en su mano y hechar a correr hacia la casa de Fleur nuevamente...  
Ron-: Y ahora, a donde vas!? -grito.-  
Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos entre ellos y la joven le pidió a Fleur un caldero y un frasco de pociones. Guardo, la roca allí, y les advirtió a todos que mataría a cualquiera que perdiera la piedra, interrumpiera, o tocara algo de lo que se encontraba haciendo mientras se ponía a realizar una poción de _Muertos en Vida_ que desprendió un agradable aroma a frutilla luego de que metiera en ella una hoja rosada. (_Que arranco sin que Fleur se diera cuenta, de una de sus plantas favoritas pero nadie se atrevio a decir nada_)  
Luego, tomo la piedra entre sus dedos y la partió en pedacitos peque os que dejo fundirse junto al jugo de grano y se quedo media hora revolviendo la poción hasta que se puso de un color rosa clarito que se volvió de un tono sepia.  
Ella, dejo caer los pedazos de la hoja de Ron sobre la misma y todos vieron sorprendidos como la misma se volvía a unir sobre la Pócima hasta quedar verde como antes de que se secara...  
Con todo el cuidado de no tocarla del mundo la guardo en dos frascos gruesos diferentes y los metió en una caja a la que le hizo un encantamiento sin pronunciar para que nada pudiera atravesar el cristal de los frascos y de esa forma impedir que se rompieran y luego de eso cerro la caja y la redujo de tamaño hasta guardarla en la túnica que llevaba puesta. Nadie, entendía lo que había hecho. Mucho menos, después de que les "_explicara_" a todos ellos las propiedades de _Muertos en Vida_ y finalmente se puso seria otra vez y cruzo sus brazos.

Anabelle-: Ya podemos, regresar al castillo. -exclamo.-  
Los jóvenes, se miraron confundidos entre ellos...  
-: Que!? -exclamaron, los tres a la vez.-  
Sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Voy a salvar, a Severus. -exclamo.- si queréis, podéis quedaros aquí a tomar el te. Yo se que los últimos dos Horrocrux's que debemos utilizar se encuentran en el castillo y eso me recuerda que debo preparar una poción mas... -exclamo.-  
Ahora, la poción que hizo era para _Recuperar Las Energías_. Adquirió, un liquido violeta y tenia olor a uva cuando la metió en los frascos y las guardo siguiendo el mismo procedimiento con ellas que con las demás y luego los tres chicos decidieron usar un pasadizo para ir al castillo que conocían de memoria. Pero, que para utilizarlo debían pasar por Hosmeade Pero cuando nos desaparecimos y desaparecimos allí unas alarmas empezaron a sonar y nos ocultamos hasta que un anciano que me recordo a Dumbledore abrió la puerta de su casa y nos invito a pasar. Entramos al mismo, y este cerro la puerta detrás de nosotros...  
-: Que estas haciendo, aquí Potter? Porque no regresas, y vives un poco mas?  
aquí ya estamos cansados de estar ocultándonos. -exclamo.-  
Le recordé.  
Anabelle-: Usted, es... el hermano de Dumbledore no? -dije, yo.- Asintió.  
-: Si, Anabelle... -dijo, el.- Lamento, que tengamos que conocernos en estas circunstancias. Dumbledore, me explico lo que intentan hacer y lo que intentas hacer... -dijo, mirándome.- Pero, es peligroso. Muy peligroso. -exclamo.-  
Cruce, los brazos.  
Anabelle-: No, me importa. -dije, yo.-  
Nos ofreció, unas cervezas de mantequilla y dejo un plato con cuatro trozos de pan. Los tres, tomamos nuestro respectivo pedazo al mismo tiempo.  
Asenti-: También, yo... -añadí, ante lo segundo.-  
Potter, le miro seriamente.  
Potter-: No estamos haciendo esto solo porque Dumbledore nos lo ordeno, Señor. -dijo, el.-  
Le miro, seriamente por ultima vez...  
-: Dime, mi hermano aunque sea una vez en su vida Ha sido sincero contigo? -pregunto.-  
Le miro, seriamente.  
Anabelle-: No vamos a dejar lo que ya empezamos por la mitad, Señor. Esa es la única manera, que hará que nada de esto tenga sentido. -dije, yo.- Todos en la habitación se boletaron hacia mi. Recordando, la patética situación en la que me había encontrado media hora antes de entrar allí y eso no me hizo sentir mejor.  
-: Bien, les llevare al castillo... -dijo, el hombre.-  
Y uno de los retratos le miro por un momento...  
Hermione-: Esa es Ariana, verdad? -pregunto.-  
No me había fijado en su retrato hasta que pregunto eso y la joven me sonrió y me saludo desde el retrato y yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo. Luego, se alejo hasta perderse de vista...  
-: Mi hermano renuncio a muchas cosas en su vida, Señor Potter. En, la busca de la inmortalidad. -exclamo.-  
Granger, le miro sonriendo.  
Granger-: Gracias... -le, dijo.-  
Asintió, y abandono la sala de estar.  
Ahora, todos le mirábamos a ella confundidos.  
Granger-: Que!? -exclamo.- Nos salvo la vida, dos veces... -nos, recordó.-  
Palideci.  
Regresaba, junto a Neville y el retrato se abrió hasta enseñarnos un pasadizo.

Granger-: Neville? -murmuro.- Que te paso? -le pregunto.-  
Al ver muchas heridas en su rostro...  
Neville-: Draco, y los demás... les encanta que practicar la cruciatus. -explico.- por supuesto, que yo me negué. -dijo, el.- recibi su carta, y les explique a los miembros de la E-D lo de Snape. -dijo, el.- pero créanme que sera muy difícil que vuelvan a confiar en el si es que esto sale bien. -dijo, el.-  
Me detuve...  
Anabelle-: Que!? -exclame.-  
Palidecí.  
Potter-: Si no, pensarían que estas con ellos... -me, recordó. Sonrojándose, y mirando en otra dirección estúpidamente-  
El pasadizo daba a la sala común de Gryflindor donde todos nos aplaudieron cuando entramos y yo me quede sorprendida de que algunos de ellos se acercaran a saludarme de todos modos y me encontré con que Luna también se encontraba allí y me sonrió...  
Tal vez, esa no seria una misión tan difícil después de todo. Solamente tenia que confiar en que todo saldría bien y dejar de preocuparme por algunas tonterías que solo causarían que me pusiera mas nerviosa de lo que ya me ponía estar en la sala común de Gryflindor o todo saldría mal por culpa de simples nervios estúpidos...

* * *

** NOTA:** Bueno, vamos llegando al finaaaal hihihi xd el próximo relato sera en tres o en dos partes depende de cuanto me lleve y habrá uno extra. Luego, escribiré mi primer capitulo único y luego, bueno veremos como seguimos. Ya dije, que depende de los Reviews que me dejéis en estos bellos capítulos(?) espero que siga gustando y mil gracias a todos los que pasan a leer :3 Se los kiere...

* * *

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-

* * *

PD: No me hago responsable de lo que escriba en el proximo capitulo a continuacion(?)  
No se, estoy loca solo yo me entiendo :3 (_Pero lo prefiero asi xd no quiera ser que haya de casualidad mentes mas peligrosas y avanzadas que la mía?_) hihihi xd Ya entenderán, a que me refiero xd ya, entenderán...


	55. Capitulo 54: La Gran Batalla Parteo1

-Buenoo, aquí contestare sus maravillosos reviews ;) muchas gracias a todos por  
escribirme :3

**Agnie:** Claro que sera en dos partes! muchas gracias por seguirme leyendoo ;)

**-Tsuki Giou:** ¡Gracias por decir que es excelente la historia! ;) (_Enserio, me ha_  
_dado muchos ánimos_) ¡Se la quieree ;)

**-remus:** Hmm... Remus, Harry seguirá siendo el padrino pero no de la forma que  
tu piensas ;) (_Creo que en el siguiente relato encontraras la respuesta_) o en la  
continuación del siguiente relato mejor dicho :3 espero que le siga gustando y  
si la encuentra me avisa ;) Saluditos! xd

**-Lizzie5: **Lo gracioso es que me se el libro de memoria (_Como tu, dices_) los  
diálogos de memoria y la banda sonora de memoria y ni siquiera actué en  
Harry Potter(?) hahahahah xd prero buenooo no importaaah. Supongo que  
jamas tendré la misma suerte cuando intente memorizar la tabla periódica  
xd. Saludines.

**-Granger-55: **Con que le parezco tierna, eh Granger(!?) ya veremos xd ya  
aclare que Anabelle es alguien muuuy particular/?) heheheh (_y lo que estoy_  
_diciendo tiene todo el sentido del mundoo_) y claroo que amo el anime ;)  
mis favoritos son Hellsing y Kuroshitsuji si me lo preguntas y ya que me  
pregunto por mis personajes favoritos le digo que son Ciel y Integral  
-_Aunque uno tiene menos, que ver con el otro_- hahah ;) gracias por su  
mensajito :3

**-Lilly-Potter:** (_Te deBia la __contestación_) hmm... bueno, la Pocima que esta en

el despacho del profesor era una advertencia muuuy indirecta que Anabelle

le mando a Su Señor de que sus planes no funcionarían pero que el pobre  
no entendió! (_Ni descubrió, aun_) ¿Pobre de ella, si lo hará o no? ya,  
se vera. Saludos, y mil gracias por leerme ;)

**-Draco-Malfoy: **jajajaj pos si chatear hasta tarde con mi ni-saan fue muy  
divertido. Verdad, que soy la mejor(?) -_se hincha, de orgullo después de_  
_recibir su Review_- me alegra mucho que te este gustando :3 y esperemos  
que lo siga haciendo... y pues, no se que mas decir. ¿¡Ademas,  
de que lo adoro y siempre lo voy a adorar!? 3 -ok, me estoy pasandoo.-  
pero bueno, se le kieree :3 xd

**-Nancy-8:** Gracias, y bienvenida al fick! ;) espero que le siga gustando  
y buena suerte con el comienzo del suyo también ;) ya le he agregado  
al roll y espero agregarle pronto para platicar :3

Buenoo, en fin. Aquí les traigo la primera parte de este relato que se  
llama: **La Gran Batalla I** xd la segunda, (_La pondré, cuando_  
_pueda_) -_pasado mañana, probablemente_.-

- Saludos, y espero que sigan disfrutando de esta historia! que comencé  
a subir después de tantas vueltas y después de tantas peticiones...

PD: Tengo líos para escribir la doble efe con el teclado/? no se si

es cosa de la pagina o de mi teclado pero espero poder corregirlo

pronto se como se escribe Gryf. -no me odien-

* * *

**-Capitulo 54: La Gran Batalla. Parte o1...**

-**.**_Has lo que tu creas lo correcto para los demás, no lo que los demás crean correcto para ti_**.**-

Todos en el castillo, se encontraban reunidos en la sala común de Gryflindor. Yo, me sentí extra a allí. Pese,  
a cuanto pensaban sobre mi en esa casa y sobre mi inexplicable bondad hacia los demás miembros del castillo que no pertenecían a ella aunque no la demostraran y en ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir.  
Todos, callaron luego de saludarnos y Harry les miro...  
Harry-: Hemos venido, porque necesitamos algo que esta en el castillo que puede ayudarnos contra Voldemort... -explico.-  
Luna, le miro sonriendo.  
Luna-: Y que es, Harry? -pregunto.-  
El, le miro en tono de disculpa.  
Harry-: No se, que es. -exclamo.-  
Cruce, mis brazos.  
Neville-: Y donde, esta? -murmuro.-  
El, le miro en silencio...  
Harry-: Tampoco, sabemos donde esta. Pero creemos, que se encuentra en la sala de los Menesteres. -dijo, el.-

El silencio, creció en la sala común hasta que un joven llamo a todos hacia el Gran Comedor y yo palidecí completamente y me puse la túnica de mi casa mientras los demás en silencio recogían sus cosas y baje las escaleras en silencio...  
Los tres, bajamos hacia el _Gran Comedor_ y nos reunimos en el Gran Comedor. Donde nadie dijo nada de que me metí entre quienes llevaban puesta la túnica de Gryflindor aunque tuviera la túnica de Slytherin.  
Aunque Pansy, me miro de reojo desde donde cruzaba los brazos sosteniendo sus libros entre sus manos pero no dijo nada y yo no pude evitar tocar con mi mano el anillo que Dumbledore me había regalado. Dispuesta, a correr tras el en el momento donde estuviera dispuesto a desaparecer. Potter, había guardado la tiara de Helena entre sus manos y la misma parecía estarme llamando. Me quede, completamente inmóvil y me puse pálida como un fantasma al ver que el rostro de Severus se había convertido en una mascara inexpresiva al mirar a sus estudiantes y a la vez note que hacia un esfuerzo; por evitar mi mirada y eso me hirió.  
Severus-: Me he enterado, de que han visto a Harry Potter en las afueras del castillo... -comenzó, a decir.-  
De modo, que cualquiera que este ayudando a ocultar a Harry Potter... o que este protegiendo a alguien quien le haya ayudado a escapar... -empezó, a decir.- sera castigado, y entregado inmediatamente al Señor Tenebroso. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Y yo, que era la única que sabia que no era así y quien era la única que no dudaba de el porque sabia que el no quería seguir con eso me empece a cansar de esa situación y las manos me temblaron cerradas en dos puños...

Severus-: Y, bien... -empezó, a decir.- si alguien sabe algo... sobre la ubicación de Harry Potter... -dijo, caminando entre sus estudiantes.- le invito, a que pase al frente... y hable. -dijo, deteniéndose.-  
Yo, palidecí y las puertas del _Gran Comedor_ se abrieron de par en par...  
Potter-: Me temo, que la seguridad de este lugar es muy mala; Director. -Dijo, el.-  
Deteniéndose, frente a el y cruzando sus brazos junto a los miembros de la orden...  
Potter-: Porque no les dice a todos que hubo un hombre que confió en usted y le traiciono!? -grito.-  
Digales... -murmuro.-  
Yo, cruce mis brazos frente a Potter en silencio...  
Anabelle-: O porque no mejor les explicas lo que me has explicado a mi, Severus!? ¿¡Que ya no quieres, seguir haciendo esto!? -exclame.-  
Que Dumbledore te ordeno que le mataras... -grite, y se me quebró la voz.-  
Pero, levanto su varita hacia Potter sin decir nada y Minerva se interpuso.  
Empezaron a lanzarse ataques entre si y yo note tan sorprendida como Minerva que lo único que hacia era esquivarlos y eso hizo hasta que se convirtió en una sombra negra que se desvaneció hasta romper la ventana y desvanecerse en el aire...  
Todos, festejaron aquello y yo comencé a correr hacia el salón de Pociones. Minerva, ordeno que todos los estudiantes de Slytherin fueran llevados al zòtano a excepción de Anabelle y se acerco a Potter.  
Minerva-: No se si Anabelle tiene razón o no en lo que dice, pero si lo hace déjale que lo pruebe. -pidió.- Ha tenido razón, con Dumbledore. -le, recordó.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Minerva-: Se que has venido a buscar algo dentro del castillo, Potter. -exclamo.- y también se que han salvado al Señor Ollivander. Que es, lo que necesitan? -pregunto.-  
Palideció.  
Potter-: Tiempo, profesora. -dijo, simplemente.- todo, el que pueda darme... -murmuro.-  
La profesora, asintió y el también. Luego, empezó a correr escaleras abajo junto a Ron y a Hermione en busca de Anabelle que ya había tomado la otra muestra de _Muertos en Vida_ que había hecho y la mezclo con las nuevas muestras que había realizado pero cuando estuvo por abandonar el lugar Potter cruzo los brazos frente a ella.  
Potter-: Anabelle... primero, debemos destruir el Horrocrux... -me, dijo el.-  
Sin embargo, yo le empuje y empece a correr hacia el único lugar donde se me ocurría que en ese momento el y el Se pudieran estar: _La Casa de Los Gritos_.  
Anabelle-: No, tengo tiempo para eso... -murmure.-  
Empece a correr y ellos me siguieron sin embargo. Evadiendo, los hechizos que los enemigos lanzaban y esquivando a los Trolls que habían comenzado a derribar las paredes de las puertas principales del castillo. Pero, yo ignore aquel desastre y empece a correr tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían hasta que Lucius se apareció enfrente mio y me apunto con su varita directamente hacia el corazón.  
Lucius-: Crees que te permitiré, salir de aquí con vida Anabelle? -exclamo.-  
Apunte, mi varita hacia el...  
Anabelle-: Lo mismo, te pregunto Lucius. -dije, fríamente.- no me hagas perder el tiempo ahora. Ya, me encargare de matarte a ti! -exclame, haciéndole una maldición que le hizo chocar con una campana dada vuelta.-  
Que se había caído, de la lechucerìa y cuyo golpe con ella le hizo quedar atrapado dentro de la misma...  
Seguí corriendo tan lejos como pude de la batalla y cuando llegue a _La Casa de Los Gritos_ les vi desde lejos enseguida: Las dos siluetas que se encontraban dentro de la casa eran definitivamente Severus y Voldemort.  
Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos al saber lo que en ese momento sucedería y me oculte bajo una de las ventanas de la casa así como los demás que intentaron escuchar la conversación entre los dos presentes que había en el salón principal de esa extraña mansion.  
Saque uno de los frazcos que contenía la Poción _Muertos En Vida_ y la sostuve entre mis manos.  
Lord Voldemort-: Deberías decírmelo tu, Severus... eres, inteligente... -dijo pasceandose por la habitacion con la varita en la mano.-  
Palideci...  
Severus-: Mi, Señor? -pregunto.-  
Me puse tensa, y quise entrar en la habitacion. Pero, sabia que debía esperar porque si no lo hacia la Poción no funcionaria y le sentir mirarme por un momento desde la ventana polvorienta mientras El Señor Tenebroso se paseaba junto a Najini por la sala de estar.  
Lord Voldemort-: La varita de Saúco, Severus... solo puede responder al mago que ha acabado con la vida de su dueño anterior... -explico, el.-  
Potter, por primera vez centro los ojos y pareció encontrarle sentido a lo que decía Anabelle. Solamente, optando por creer esas palabras luego de que su enemigo las hubiera pronunciado...  
Lord Voldemort-: Eso quiere decir... que la varita, no responde a mi en realidad... -Continuo, mirándole fríamente.- Has sido, uno de mis servidores mas fieles Severus... -murmuro.- pero solo yo, puedo vivir para siempre... -dijo, el.-  
Le mire, en silencio desde la mansion cuando le sentí mirar hacia la ventana tras la cual nos estábamos ocultando y negué. Intentando, que comprendiera de esa forma que le pedía que me esperara que no se entregara de esa forma y unas lagrimas silenciosas resbalaron por mis mejillas. Al comprender, que no quería ver esto. Que no quería, que le hiriera...  
Severus-: Mi, Señor... -murmuro.-  
Sostuve con fuerza, la poción entre mis manos...  
Lord Voldemort-: Avada, Kedabra... -grito, apuntando su varita hacia el.-  
Y cayo cerca de Najini...  
Lord Voldemort-: Najini... mata. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Salto hacia donde se encontraba y le empujo hacia la ventana. Me encogí, en cada mordida que le daba en su cuello y me contuve con todas mis fuerzas a sacar mi varita e intentar matarle con la maldición letal imperdonable ya que sabia cuan inútil resultaría...  
Lord Voldemort-: Sígueme, Amigo mio... -dijo, a Najini en parceld.- debo ponerte a salvo... -murmuro.-  
Y los dos, desaparecieron de la mansion.

* * *

Corrí, hacia dentro de la gran Mansion y yo y Potter nos arrodillamos ante el y en silencio tomo mi mano mirándome desde sus ojos húmedos por un momento...  
Luego, miro a Potter y señalo sus lagrimas con su mano derecha...  
Severus-: Tómalas... -murmuro.- por, favor... -pidió, desde su voz quebrada.-  
Y el, miro a Hermione nervioso...  
Potter-: Dame, algo... -grito.- un frasco... lo, que sea! -exclamo.-  
Encontró un frasquito peque o en su bolso que le entrego y guardo una de sus lagrimas en el...  
Hermione-: Harry, debemos dejarle a solas con Anabelle... -dijo, ella.-  
Pero, el tomo su rostro entre sus manos...  
Severus-: Mirame... -murmuro.- tienes, los ojos de tu madre... -dijo, el.-  
Potter, se quedo completamente inmóvil y cuando yo le empuje Hermione tiro desde su cuello para arrastrarle con sus compañeros fuera de la sala de estar.  
Anabelle-: No, Severus... -susurre, débilmente.-  
Abriendo, la Poción entre mis manos...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -susurro, débilmente.- Sabes, que te Amare siempre... pero, así es como las cosas deben ser... -murmuro.- Mientras con mi anillo curaba la herida que Najini le había hecho en el cuello desde mis ojos llorosos y la misma se cerraba hasta convertirse en tres simples lineas rosadas...  
Anabelle-: Estoy harta, de; como las cosas tienen que ser... -grite, en una voz temblorosa por el llanto...- Bebe esto, Severus... -Susurre, en un hilo de voz.- Por, favor... -pedi.- Hazlo, por mi... -volví, a decir.-  
Sus ojos, se cerraban cada vez mas...  
Severus-: Que, intentas hacer... -pregunto.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: SOLO, HAZLO! -grite.-  
Con mi ayuda, bebió la Poción que prepare hasta el fondo y esto hizo que se detuviera su corazón por un momento. Pero, aunque me miro extrañado desde sus ojos entrecerrados hasta que se cerraron por completo...  
Cuando, creí que la Poción no iba a funcionar comenzó a toser hasta sentarse por completo y miro confundido a su al rededor al no comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero, el simple hecho de que la Poción que prepare había funcionado me hizo temblar de miedo y sonreir de emoción a la vez. Hasta el momento, en donde nos miramos el uno al otro en silencio y dejo caer sus manos sobre mis mejillas...  
Anabelle-: Lo, logre... -exclame, entre risas.- Severus, lo logre! -grite, riendo con muchas ganas.-  
Y temblando, a la vez de miedo.  
Severus, me miro enfadado por un momento...  
Severus-: Que demoños, has logrado Anabelle... -exclamo.-  
Todos, corrieron nuevamente dentro de la habitación y se encontraron con lo que vieron:  
Anabelle acabada de hacer que su Profesor de Pociones sobreviviera a una maldicen letal. Convirtiéndose, en la única persona que lo había logrado...  
Severus-: Creí... -murmuro.- Creí, que jamas te volvería a ver... -dijo, volviendo a llorar para sorpresa de todos en la habitación.- por un momento, y después... -dijo, ahora abrazandome.-  
Le abrace, con muchas mas fuerzas y ahora fui yo quien se puso a llorar al recordar cuanto le faltaba por hacer...  
Anabelle-: Digamos... que yo si preste atencion durante tu clase el primer dia de Pociones Severus... -murmure.- Y recordé, que Los Bezoards podían revertir el efecto de La Poción Muertos En Vida... -murmure.- incluso, lo hable con Dumbledore... -murmure.- su hermano, me obsequio un libro sobre eso, y... y... -murmure.-  
No pude, seguir diciendo mas...  
Severus-: Porque, no me lo dijiste? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí...  
Anabelle-: Creí... que, la haría mal y que no funcionaria. Todo este tiempo, temí que este momento llegaría y que no funcionaria pero... -murmure.-  
El, ahora me miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -murmuro, sonriéndome.-  
Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo y le mire sorprendida con los ojos centrados como quien mira a alguien que se siente repentinamente mal.  
Severus-: Gracias... -murmuro.-  
Nos perdimos, en un beso... que duro hasta que Potter carraspeo. Cruzando sus brazos, entre los otros dos y que causo que Severus se apartara a mala gana; pero amablemente de mi y yo sonreí. Se levanto, y le miro enfadado.  
Severus-: De todas formas, llévalos al pensadero Potter. -dijo, fríamente.-  
El, asintió y Granger rió por lo bajo pero yo no hice nada cuando extendió su mano hacia mi...  
Anabelle-: Severus... Prometes, que ya no me abandonaras? no quiero... no quiero, que te entregues... yo, no... -murmure.-  
El, asintió.  
Y en silencio, tome su mano...  
Pero sentir, un dolor de cabeza insoportable hizo que me sostuviera la cabeza con mi mano libre y obligo a Severus a arrodillarse frente a mi. Aun, tomando mi mano... cuando, grite...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -pregunto, preocupado.-  
Cuando, todos escuchamos una voz, dentro de nuestras cabezas y todos nos sobresaltamos y nos llevamos las manos a la cabeza a la vez. Menos, Severus que aunque la escuchaba simplemente tomaba mi mano en silencio...  
-: Han peleado con valentía... pero todos, sus esfuerzos han sido en vano. Yo no quiero, esto... cada gota de sangre derramada es un desperdicio... una, gran perdida... -murmuraba, la voz.- Por eso, les ordenare a mis tropas que se retiren... -susurro.- y les pediré... que detengan el ataque una hora. Donde podrán disponer de sus muertos con dignidad... -susurraba, la voz.- Ahora, te hablo directamente a ti Harry Potter... tu, dejaste que tus amigos murieran en tu lugar en vez de enfrentarte a tu destino. No hay peor, deshonra! -exclamo.- Ahora... si no te entregas a mi, durante ese tiempo matare a cada mago, y bruja que se interponga en mi camino hasta llegar hacia ti... -murmuro.-  
Silencio...

* * *

Hermione-: Que es lo que haremos, Harry? -le, pregunto.-  
Severus, ayudo a Anabelle a levantarse y ella tomo su mano con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía, cansado.  
Pero, se encontraba bien. Estaba, con vida aunque en esos momentos donde todavia no entendía con exactitud lo que le había pasado se encontraba ausente y esto hacia que Anabelle se preocupara.  
Cuando era Severus, quien estaba así porque se encontraba preocupado por ella: Le volvía a ver,  
y le encontraba diez veces mas delgada de lo normal. Estaba, completamente pálida y parecía respirar con dificultad. E incluso, pareciera que mantenerse en pie era algo que apenas conseguía hacer. Tomaba, su mano pero su cuerpo temblaba completamente y a su vez hacia un esfuerzo sobrenatural porque el lo notara. Eso, era cuanto mas le molestaba.  
Harry-: Primero, tenemos que ayudar a Anabelle... -exclamo.-  
Palideció.  
Anabelle-: Que!? -grito, enfadada.-  
El, le miro preocupado.  
Harry-: Olvidas, que la mitad del alma de Tu Señor sigue viva dentro de ti? Es, lo que esta debilitandote Anabelle... no puedes, seguir así. Lo he notado, unos días atrás... cuando tomaste la espada de Gryflindor y apenas podías sostenerla entre tus manos sin que estas te temblaran... -dijo, a ella.-  
Pero, se lo explicaba indirectamente de esa forma a Severus (_Con quien nunca, hablaría voluntariamente o directamente sin razón alguna_)  
Severus-: Déjame, destruirlo a mi; Potter. -dijo, fríamente.-  
Cuando dijo esto, rebusque en la mochila gris que llevaba colgada el cuerno de basilisco que Dumbledore me había dado cuando el asintió aunque le mire preocupada por un momento...  
Anabelle-: Pero... Severus... -murmure.-  
Quería decir que tenia miedo de que mi Alma cambiara después de eso y temía perderme a mi misma. Su alma, había vivido dentro mio por tanto tiempo que ya no sabia que era y temía quedarme sola después de perder algo tan simple como eso. Le odiara, tanto como le odiara y le deseara muerte, tanto como se la deseara.  
Esa, era la cruel realidad de las cosas...  
Severus-: Por favor, Anabelle... Soy mejor que tu en _defensa contra las artes oscuras_. No sabrías las consecuencias que podrían ocurrirte, si tu alma cambia de lugar por liberar la suya de tu cuerpo mal... -dijo, en una voz temblorosa.-  
Asenti.  
Anabelle-: b-bien... -tartamudee.-  
Potter, saco la tiara de Helena y su perla verde resplandeció por unos momentos en su interior y sentí como que algo tiraba de mi... Esto, me hizo caer hacia el piso y sentí claramente como que dos almas luchaban por ocupar un cuerpo en mi interior y en ese momento todo rastro de la habitación se perdió...  
Grite, cuando sentí a Mi Señor atravesarme y mi mente se nublo por completo...

-_Me encontraba en la Mansion Malfoy frente al Señor tenebroso y se reía de mi mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia..._  
_Voldemort-: Que crees, que seras si me destruyes en tu interior mas aya de lo que yo te he hecho ser; Anabelle? -reía, la voz.-_  
_Ahora, me encontraba sola en la sala común de Slytherin y veía a los demás alejarse de mi. El, se apareció frente a mi riendo una vez mas y yo me puse completamente pálida hasta desvanecerme completamente..._  
_Voldemort-: Que harás, cuando llegue el momento de estar completamente sola; Anabelle? -dijo, fríamente.- Torreras, hacia mi otra vez? -se, burlo.- Crees, que te liberaras de mi, aunque me destruyas? -dijo, acentuando la ultima pregunta entre risas.-_  
_Me incline para tomar una piedra que había en el suelo e intente arrojàrsela..._  
_Anabelle-:¡Cállate... -grite, cerrando los ojos.-_  
_Pero, escuche un vidrio quebrarse y ahora el espejo de Osead se encontraba frente a mi. Veía, a Severus sonriendo y a mis niños. Me veía a mi, inclinándome para abrazar a uno de ellos y entonces miraba preocupada hacia el frente cuando una grieta se hacia en el espejo..._  
_Mis ojos, se tornaron húmedos y no pude evitar soltar unas lagrimas silenciosas cuando la grieta comenzó a agrandarse y yo inútilmente coloque mi temblorosa mano sobre ella... Anabelle-: No... -susurre, desde una voz temblorosa.-_  
_El espejo, hizo un ruido terrible cuando se agrieto por completo y me cubrí el rostro con las manos cuando los trozos cayeron sobre mi y mi Señor se encontró saliendo desde el marco ya vació del espejo de Osead._  
_Pero, le mire desafiante desde mis ojos húmedos..._  
_Voldemort-: No tienes, nada... Anabelle... y sin nada, morirás... -murmuro.-_  
_Le mire, llena de odio y solté una carcajada tan amarga como las suyas..._  
_Anabelle-: NO, ME LO QUITARAS TODO! -Grite, llena de ira.-_  
_Y mi voz, fue tan firme que el recuerdo se desvaneció en el aire hasta que mi mente quedo completamente en blanco y una sombra negra salio desde mi alma hasta teñir la perla verde de la tiara de Helena de color negro y la misma se sello..._-

Severus, clavo el diente de basilisco en el centro de la perla y Anabelle gimió cuando el Horrocrux se hizo añicos...  
Allí, se encontraba... tendida en el suelo y sintiéndose extraña. Sin comprender del todo que ya era libre de lo que le había sometido todo este tiempo a la oscuridad y no comprendía todabuena que eso era porque la persona a quien Amaba le había salvado y que había destruido la vida que necesitaba por su cuenta para seguir viviendo luego de preparar la Poción para revivir que ella le había dado. Sin haberlo dudado, ni un segundo y ya no volvió a parecer su rostro ausente una vez mas...  
Le miro, preocupado y se arrodillo frente a ella. Dejando, caer una mano sobre su frente mientras ella le miraba aterrada. Aterrada por el hecho, de que ahora podría valerse por si misma y ya no estaba segura de como era sin tener esa parte que le faltaba. Esa parte, que había vivido tanto tiempo con ella y esa parte que el había destruido.  
Severus-: Anabelle... Te encuentras, bien? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí, cuando nos miramos a los ojos un infinito segundo... y entonces comprendí que en realidad seguía siendo la misma que siempre había sido solo que ahora era libre y esto me hizo sonreir de tal manera que causo a la vez que el lo hiciera también y me hizo notar que mis sentimientos no habían cambiado en absoluto. Si no, que en vez de acabar muriendo apenas por su cuenta en mi interior;  
estaban despertando...  
Como, si hubiera renacido.

* * *

Nos abrazamos en silencio, y mientras Potter se iba a llevar los recuerdos al pensadero nosotros nos dirigimos hacia la enfermería. Donde pidió permiso, para hablar con la profesora Minerva luego de que Anabelle se recostara y Hermione y Ron se quedaron con ella mientras descansaba y mientras lo hacia notaron que los colores en su piel volvían a su lugar habitual...  
-_Pero en su mente, una imagen donde su Señor se encontraba herido y caminaba con la mirada perdida en Najini la serpiente que le seguía a donde quiera que fuera en esos momentos mientras mantenía la mano sobre su herida le hizo darse cuenta de que el sabia que algo inexplicable había pasado..._-  
Despertó, de golpe y le costo comprender que se encontraba en la enfermería.  
La misma, se encontraba completamente concurrida y todavia le ardía la cabeza. Pero se encontró con que Severus se encontraba a su lado y dejaba caer un paño mojado sobre su frente. Mirándole, preocupado y entrecerró los ojos...  
Anabelle-: Severus... -murmure.- donde están los demás? -le, pregunte.-  
El, encogió sus hombros.  
Severus-: No, lo se. Pero sera mejor encontrarles y ver en que podemos ayudar si ya te sientes mejor... -me, recordó.-  
Me senté, como pude en la cama. Y mire, a mi al rededor. La enfermería, se encontraba repleta y me encontré con que Remus y Tonks se encontraban inconscientes y con que su respiración apenas se escuchaba. Esto, me hizo bajar de la cama de un salto y aunque me sostuve desde la mesita de luz algo mareada encontré las pociones que había preparado en el cajón de la misma y me acerque a ellos. Dejando caer, tan solo tres gotas de poción en sus gargantas entreabiertas.  
Todos en la enfermería se boletaron hacia mi...  
-: Que esta haciendo, Señorita-Snape!? -grito, la enfermera corriendo hacia allí.-  
Y se sobresalto cuando Remus y Tonks tosiendo de la nada se pusieron en pie y miraron confundidos a su al rededor. Yo, me puse pálida como un fantasma y por poco tiro la poción que sostenía en la mano al suelo. Mirando, preocupada a Remus que se encontraba herido y cure aquella herida con el anillo aunque me encontraba horriblemente cansada y sentía que mis fuerzas se desvanecían cada vez mas.  
Severus-: Déjela. -dijo, simplemente.-  
Ella, le miro enfadada y le explico lo de la Poción que había estado desarrollando mientras curaba las heridas de Tonks en silencio y sin formular palabra.  
Remus-: Anabelle... -murmuro.- Porque, nos ayudas? -me, pregunto.-  
Le, sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Porque, no merecían morir de esta forma. -recordé.- ademas... tienen, que cuidar a su hijo. -les, recordé.-  
El, asintió y repentinamente los dos me abrazaron. Por tanto, esto hizo que casi tirara lo poco que quedaba de la Poción al suelo otra vez sin querer por segunda vez hasta que me soltaron.  
Tonks-: Gracias, Anabelle... -dijo, llorando y secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo polvoriento.-  
Que la joven, saco desde su bolsillo antes de ser abrazada por su prometido.  
Remus-: Pero, Como sabias que funcionaria? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Severus-: Ya la ha probado en mi hace unos momentos. -explico, Severus Snape.-  
Orgulloso de su alumna favorita y de la persona a quien mas amaba. Ellos, le miraron extrañados y la enfermera le miro terriblemente sorprendida. Mientras, los heridos que se encontraban rodeando las camas de sus amigos (_Que habían sido atacados, o que estaban a punto de morir_) comenzaron a murmurar cosas.  
-: Entonces... Puedes, ayudarme; Anabelle? -pregunto, ella amablemente.-  
Le, sonreí.  
Anabelle-: De tantas veces, que he terminado aquí es lo menos que puedo hacer. -murmuro.-  
Severus, cruzo sus brazos.  
Severus-: Pero luego, volverás a descansar; Anabelle. -le, obligo.- sigues estando, muy débil. -añadio.-  
Le mire, inocentemente.  
Anabelle-: Lo, se... -exclame.- pero después de todos los problemas que he causado es lo menos que puedo hacer. -le, recordé.-  
Así, fue. Camine entre las camas de los enfermos e inmediatamente los jóvenes que se encontraban rodeando a sus amigos o cuidandolos se apartaron para dejarme pasar.  
Pude salvares a todos, menos a dos estudiantes que habían sido heridos por dos carro eros y esas heridas habían sido demasiado grabes desde el principio ya que estos habían perdido demasiada sangre y seguía intentando curar a uno de ellos con el anillo...  
pero estaba haciendo eso cuando todo se volvió borroso a mi al rededor y volví a desmayarme...

Severus-: Anabelle... -grito, apartando de camino a unos estudiantes que le cerraban el paso.-  
Y me sostuvo justo cuando estaba por caer al piso entre sus brazos y entre el y la enfermera me ayudaron a recostarme en la camilla nuevamente. La enfermera, dio comida a los recién curados y les obligo a tomar una pócima horrible para dormir. Yo, no conseguía dormir porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos tenia una pesadilla y finalmente decidí levantarme y seguir ayudando a cualquiera que entrara en la enfermería hasta que dicha hora paso y alguien entro corriendo diciéndonos que Harry Potter había muerto y que debíamos ir al recibidor porque Voldemort estaba aquí.  
E inmediatamente, comenzamos a correr hacia allí...

* * *

**-NOTA: **Bueeeno... -bosteza.- Porque estas cosas se me tienen que ocurrir a las tres de la mañana!? xd jajajajaj :3 bueno, (_Tal vez eso explique el porque este relato me ha llevado tanto tiempo y el porque estuvo tan flojito el principio_) -me, disculpo.-  
Pero no se me ocurría otra forma de realizar esa escena y aquí esta servida en bandeja por fin la primera parte de este hermoso y sensual capitulo 54! :3 Creen que llegaremos a la continuación? bueno, eso depende de ti y les agradezco los momentáneos 38 Reviews ;) (_Espero que se esmeren mas en estos ultimooos capítulos_) y bueno, nada xd. Gracias, también por las amenazas de muerte que recibi si es que mataba a Severus-Snape (_Cosa, que no hice finalmente como ven_)  
y me disculpo por los infartos y los suspiros que pudo haberles causado este hermoso relato. Espero, que el siguiente les guste también. Y ya que he podido finalmente dormir algo, creo que les gustara mas. xd ;)

Y los dejo en un terrible... ¡CHAN!- hasta pasado mañana ;)

nos vemos pronto xd

* * *

-LA-QUE-NO-SE-HACE-RESPONSABLE-DE-LO-QUE-HAGA-O-IMAGINE-SU-MUZA-A-LAS-TRES-DE-LA-MAÑANA(?)


	56. Capitulo 56: La Gran Batalla Parteo2

-Buenoo, la verdad me puse muy triste el otro día. Pero, ¡Gracias de corazón a todos los que me defendieron! :3  
y me animaron a poner la continuación del relato hoy, cuando pensaba ponerlo para mañana para demostrarle a  
esa... ¡Que Slytherin es la mejor casa, de todas! en fin.  
-La situación fue la siguiente. Recibí un review muy feo y lo pondré aquí con el nombre de:  
**-Era-Malfoy:**  
_La verdad... me parece un fick bastante malo._  
_De modo, que sin mas espero que lo deje de subir._  
_Porque los ficks como los suyos los de ti_  
_y los de tu amiga me parecen un asco._  
_Bueno, eso._

-Yo acepto criticas de todo tipo... buenas, y malas. Pero criticas que tengan una construcción que ayude  
a mejorar. Es decir: Criticas que digan que molesto como mínimo para que yo pueda cambiarlo y por eso  
no respondí y me decidí a ignorarla cuando según me contaron por aquí ni siquiera lo ha leído y solo,  
se encuentra celosa de mi(?) generalmente soy muy buena con los nuevos en el roll pero esas actitudes  
me molestan ya que le ha puesto lo mismo a mis amigas y ni siquiera se ha molestado en leer nuestros  
fan ficks. No me gusta, que vengan a armar lió por aquí. Bueno, solo quería aclarar porque la he ignorado  
y dejar antes del relato los reviews de las personas que me han defendido para recordar hacerles una  
contestación en su usser personalmente. Se los agradezco, de corazón! 3 :3 y se los quiere :3  
(_Especialmente a Severus y a Mi Señor_) jijijiji xd

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** ¡aaaaaww siiii se salvoo xd wii! yo sabia que lo harías! yo sabia  
que lo lograrías! hahahah. Nunca dudes de ti: Es muy normal  
dudar de uno mismo especialmente en un momento taaaan importante  
y deshicibo que me hizo llorar tanto como el de recién. No, te me  
aflijas(?) no todo el mundo es perfecto xd y bueno pues le mando  
saludos.  
Excelente relato! y aquí mi pregunta: ¿Cuando avisara, sobre la  
continuación? ¡Saluditos! se la kiere ;)  
**-Severus-Snape:** Nada de criticar a mi alumna favorita, entendido(?) Era-Malfoy... para empezar tu fan fick no sigue la personalidad ni el roll de los personajes y ya me ha molestado mucho lo que ha hecho conmigo en el. De modo, que si sigue así nadie le prestara atención y ya vera que teníamos razón con eso de que no sabe nada de esto por aquí.  
A mi me encanta la historia, de Anabelle y la quiero mucho. Así que, nada de meterse en lo que no le incumbe de acuerdo(?) y la fan fick de Tsuki es mucho mejor que la suya así que debería callarse si no quiere perder mas puntos.  
Te apuesto a que si lo dices, es porque ni siquiera te has molestado en leerlo antes de echarte las criticas.  
Saludos, Anabelle. Muy intenso, y excelente relato. No le hagas, ningún caso.  
**-VoldymortTt: ¡**Esa, posser estúpida! lo puse en mi estado durante el roll  
y lo digo por aquí también. No le hagas,  
ningún caso Anabelle. Esa no merece su usuario.  
Si sigue así por aquí, créeme que le perseguiremos todos  
los mortifagos juntos. Es mas, Bella seguro se  
ofrece para ayudar. Que, te parece(?)  
Encantador, relato. Y ahora si me despido...  
Se nota, que es bien muggle la muy Sangre Sucia.  
**-CondesaLestrange : **¡Claro que para mi sera un honor, perseguirle con todos  
los mortifagos juntos mi-Señor!  
¡Nadie critica esta increíble historia, a menos que sea una critica  
constructiva!  
No le haga caso, a una "critica" que no pone palabras mas  
que meras tonterías vacías y siga escribiendo que va muuuuy  
bien -ríe, como loca-  
Creo, que esa joven va a sufrir(?) Por algo tiene cinco reviews...

_¿¡Que se ha creído, que es!?_

_Espero ver nuevo relato pronto._ :3

**-Draco-Malfoy:** Eso mismo digo yo! no le hagas caso mi querida hermanita!  
¡Tu eres la mejor, y ella llena de faltas de ortografía!  
¡Yo ni siquiera, hablo así! ¡pero al menos tu me tienes en cuenta!  
y este relato, es buenísimo! jamas se me hubiera ocurrido,  
hacer algo así.  
Se la quiere ;)

-Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me defendieron! y a todos los que me dejaron mensajitos por MP  
en modo de disculpa por su actitud. No pasa nada, solamente espero que recapacite y que lea un fick  
antes de criticarlo. _Por cierto, me encanto recibir el mensaje de mi profe favorito ;) y el de Voldy :3_  
hahahah ¡Mi Señor, me ha dado mucha risa su usser!  
Y ahora si, basta de charlas y de seguir metiendo rollo a esta situación fea a la que no contestare porque  
no es de una "_persona_" que merezca la pena si así se le pueda llamar y les dejo la segunda  
parte del capitulo 55 (_Que si esta bien escrita, no como en el suyo y que si tiene algun error_

_es por culpa de este corrector tan hdp cuando quieree_) y el lio que tengo con que no me acepta la doble efe. hahahah xd ¿¡Como vas a  
escribir Ermiione!? me dio mucha risa xd -_perdón, perdón. ¡Juro, que ya se me paso!_- en que,  
estaba!? ah, si! que se llama **La Gran Batalla**. Ojala, lo disfruten ;) porque se viene la ultima  
tandita de relatos -_Antes de ver, si pongo continuación_-

Muack! ;)

* * *

**-Capitulo 56: La Gran Batalla Parte o2:**

_ te pareció un final feliz, para mi también lo sera.-_

Nos ocultamos, entre los demás estudiantes que se encontraban en ese momento dirigiéndose al recibidor del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde las filas de Mortifagos se reunieron en el umbral y yo me puse completamente pálida cuando vi a Hagrid llorando y sosteniendo su cadáver entre sus brazos. Le mire, en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna y sintiendo como cada vez tenia menos fuerzas. Pero,  
mire fríamente a Mi Señor desde entre los dos estudiantes que me tapaban la vista.  
Voldemort-: Harry Potter, ha muerto! -grito.-  
Todos los mortifagos, estallaron en una aguda carcajada como única reaccion...  
Ginny-: no... -e intento, correr hacia el pero el Se le abrazo de tal forma que se quedo finalmente quieta entre sus brazos.-  
Y se hecho allí, a llorar mientras Voldemort reía. De alguna manera, hasta yo me di cuenta de que nunca en mi vida había visto a Mi Señor tan feliz y mire en silencio por un momento a Potter y note que su ojo se entre-abría por un momento y que lo volvía a cerrar. Palideciendo, cuando lo note.  
-: No, no esta muerto. -murmure, a Severus.-  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Ya me había, dado cuenta. -dijo, el.- Pero ellos, no se daban cuenta de que se hacia el muerto. Ron, y Hermione que se encontraban intentando llegar a Ginny segundos antes y decirle que Harry estaba bien, que Voldemort estaba mintiendo perdieron por completo la compostura cuando le vieron allí entre los brazos de Hagrid y todo el colegio (_A excepción de los estudiantes de la casa Slytherin que habían sido liberados de las masmorras por Bellatrix Lestrange_)  
soltaron unas lagrimas silenciosas.  
-: Nooo!...  
-: Nooo!...  
-: Harry, Harry... -le llamaban, una y otra vez entre sus lagrimas.-  
Hasta la profesora McGonagall se encontraba llorando y negándose a si misma que esto había pasado. La multitud de supervivientes hizo suya su causa y se lanzaron a gritar y chillar insultos a los mortifagos, hasta que...  
- Silencio... -bramo, Voldemort.- Hubo un estallido y un destello de brillante luz y todos obedecieron a la fuerza.  
- Todo, ha terminado! -exclamo.- Ponlo en el suelo, Hagrid, a mis pies, que es donde le corresponde estar!  
-El guardabosques lo deposito, sobre la hierba.- Lo, ven? -Se jacto, Voldemort. Pasándose, al rededor del muchacho.- Harry Potter, ha muerto! Lo entienden ahora, ilusos? Nunca fue mas que un ni o que confió en que otros se sacrificarían por el! -grito, Voldemort a la multitud.-  
-: Harry, y Anabelle te vencieron! -Grito, Ron.-  
Sus palabras hicieron tristes el hechizo y los profesores de Hogwarts comenzaron a gritar y a insultar de nuevo hasta que otro estallido, mas potente, volvió a apagar sus voces.  
-: Lo mataron, cuando intentaba huir de los jardines del castillo... -Dijo Voldemort, regordeàndose con la mentira.- Lo mataron, cuando intentaba salvarse... -Tercio.- Ademas... Donde esta nuestra queridìsima Anabelle-Snape ahora, quisiera saber yo!? -ironizo, Lord voldemort mirando a su al rededor.-  
E intente, dar un paso hacia delante y hacerle frente. Pero, Severus me tomo desde la muñeca negando...  
Severus-: Espera... -pidió.-  
A mala gana, asentí. Y me limite, a tomar su mano. El, me devolvió el gesto acariciando mi palma con su mano y un niño muy tímido se acerco al frente... Tendría aproximadamente unos doce años. Pero, se acomodo su uniforme de Gryflindor y miro fríamente a Lord Voldemort...  
-: Anabelle, ha curado a toda mi familia! -grito.- No tienes ningún derecho, a hablar mal sobre ella! -le, grito.-  
La mano de alguien, le obligo a retroceder a la multitud y se hecho a llorar en los brazos de su madre que miro a Lord Voldemort llena de odio y todos empezaron a murmurar a su al rededor. _Seria, cierto!? Como!? Cuando!?_ -se preguntaban, todos ellos.-  
Voldemort-: Como eres un niño insignificante, lo dejare pasar. -se, burlo de el.-  
Y todos los Mortifagos, estallaron en una amarga carcajada.  
Voldemort-: A quien, tenemos aquí? -pregunto con Sibilante voz de reptil.- Quien se ha ofrecido como voluntario para demostrar que les pasa a quienes siguen luchando cuando la esperanza esta perdida?  
Bellatrix rió con regocijo e informo:  
-: Es Neville Longbottom Mi Señor! El chico que tantos problemas, ha causado a los Carrow! El hijo de los aurores, Lo, recuerda?  
-: Ah, si... ya me acuerdo! -Afirmo el Señor de Las Tinieblas viendo como Neville se levantaba, desarmado y desprotegido, en la tierra de nadie que separaba a los supervivientes de los Mortifagos.-  
Pero tu eres un sangre pura, verdad, mi valiente amigo? -Le pregunto a Neville, que lo enfrentaba con los pu os muy apretados.  
-: Si... Y, que? -contesto, el chico.-  
-: Demuéstrales tu temple, y valentía y desciendes de una noble estirpe. Así que seras un valioso Mortifago. Necesitamos gente como tu, Neville Longbottom.  
-: Me uniré a ustedes el día que se congele el infierno! -Espeto, Neville.- Ejercito, de Dumbledore!  
-Chillo, y la multitud respondió con victores que los encantamientos silenciadores de Voldemort no lograron reprimir.  
-: Muy, bien... -Dijo, el Señor Tenebroso.-  
Unos segundos mas tarde, después de que Neville recibiera unas cuantas maldiciones yo ya me empece a cansar de ocultarme entre los demás... mientras, los demás soportaban todas las cosas solos y dudaban de mi. Vi como un pájaro, depositaba sobre la mano del Se una cosa arrugada y raída que reconocí enseguida como _El Sombrero Seleccionador_ y palidecí.  
-: Ya no volverá a haber otra selección de casas en el colegio Hogwarts y tampoco, casas. El emblema, el escudo y los colores de mi noble antepasado Salazar Slytherin servirán para todos, No es así, Neville Longbottom?  
Apunto su varita al joven que se quedo tumbado e inmóvil. Dejo caer el sombrero sobre su cabeza...  
-: Ahora, Longbottom va a mostrarnos que les ocurre a quienes son lo bastante estúpidos para seguir oponiéndose a mi. -Y con una sacudida de la Varita, prendió fuego al sombrero seleccionador.  
Los gritos colmaron el amanecer. Neville estaba envuelto en llamas y ni Harry ni Anabelle pudieron soportarlo mas. Las personas, a quienes había ayudado, envolvieron a Neville en un circulo y le ayudaron a levantarse luego de apagar el incendio. Mientras, que los estudiantes de primero de ese año sostenían entre sus manos lo que quedaba del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Severus-: Lamento decir, Mi Señor... -dijo, acercándose a el tomado de mi mano.- que Anabelle era la única que prestaba verdadera atención en mi clase. -dijo, dedicándole una mirada envenenada a Su Señor y otra al resto, de sus estudiantes.- Mientras, los presentes murmuraban y padre e hija sacaron sus varitas.  
Harry entonces, se levanto y hecho a correr para que Voldemort le siguiera. Eso hizo, en efecto y padre e hija se transformaron en una nube negra que comenzó a seguir a Su Señor mas rápido de lo que les seguirían caminando y todos se perdieron de vista sin darle tiempo a los expectantes de reaccionar sea su reaccion para bien o para mal.- Y en cuestión de segundos, reino el caos...

* * *

En el Gran Comedor la lucha empezó a esparcirse y Bellatrix Lestrange lanzo un encantamiento a Ginny que con un ademan de varita La Señora Weasley impidió que este cayera sobre su hija y lo que quedaba de su familia le miro pálida como un fantasma:

-: Mi hija no, Bruja Mala! -Le, grito.-  
Se quito la capa para tener libre los brazos y corrió hacia Bellatrix.  
-: Apártense, de aquí! -les grito, a sus hijos.-  
Y haciendo un molinete con su varita se dispuso a luchar contra Bellatrix.  
-: Que va a ser de tus hijos, cuando te haya matado? -Se burlo, Bellatrix.- Que les va a pasar cuando su mami balla a reunirse con Freddie? -ironizo.-  
-: Nunca... volverás a tocar a nuestros hijos... ! -Grito, ella.-  
Y su voz, resonó por todo el corredor. El duelo, se extendió por todo el corredor hasta que logro lanzarle una maldición letal a Bellatrix que le dio en el corazón y que hizo que esta estallase en una nube negra.

* * *

Todos, caímos hacia unas ruinas del castillo y vi como el y Potter se arrastraban hasta tomar sus varitas. Yo, apunte la mía hacia el y me coloque a su lado. Entonces, asentimos al unisono y lanzamos el mismo encantamiento que el había utilizado para que pudiéramos escapar durante "_El Torneo de Los Tres Magos_"...  
Voldemort-: Mírate, Anabelle... Acaso por fin has dejado de ser tan débil? -rió, a carcajadas.-  
Pero yo, me limite a poner los ojos en blanco y aunque la mano que sostenía mi varita comenzó a temblare yo me quede completamente inmóvil y firme en mi lugar. Desde, donde le mire fríamente y sostuve mi varita con ambas manos.

Anabelle-: Al menos, yo me molesto en intentarlo; Mi Señor. -Ironice.-  
El, me miro fríamente.  
Voldemort-: Que, intentas decir... -tercio.-  
Sonrei.  
Anabelle-: Mandar a los demás, a hacer lo que podrías hacer tu mismo... -me, sonreí.- Eso, es lo que a mi me parece ser débil; Mi Señor! -exclame.- Un raspón, en mi muñeca y la misma comenzó a sangrar pero lo ignore por completo...  
Harry-: Ya no vas a herir a nadie mas. -dijo, el.- A nadie. Ya no hay mas Horrocrux'S, solo quedamos tu, Anabelle y yo. -dijo, el coincidiendo conmigo.- Ninguno de los tres podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... y uno de los tres esta a punto de despedirse para siempre. -Le dijo, a Lord Voldemort.-  
Y Lord Voldemort, estallo en una amarga carcajada...  
-: Uno de los tres, dicen? -murmuro.- Y no creen que esos serán vosotros dos?  
El Niño, que sobrevivió por accidente y la niña a quien Lucius movía de los hilos? -Se, Mofo.-  
Le ignore, concentrándome en mi hechizo.  
-: Llamas accidente a que nuestra madre, muriera para salvarnos? -pregunto Harry, sin embargo.-  
Riendo.  
-: No has muerto antes, pero morirás ahora! -dijo, el entre risas.-  
El, sin embargo sonrió.  
-: Tenia la intención de morir, y con eso ha bastado. He hecho lo mismo que mi madre: Los he protegido de tu maldad. No te has percatado de que ninguno de los hechizos ha durado? No puedes torturarles, ni tocarles. Pero no aprendes de tus errores, Riddle, Verdad, que no? -exclamo.-  
-: Si, no es el amor lo que te salvara esta vez... -respondió tercamente, Lord Voldemort.-  
Mis ojos, empezaban a entrecerrarse.  
-: Es lo que me dijo siempre Dumbledore... -continuo.-  
Riendo.  
-: Dumbledore, esta muerto! -grito.-  
Para, herirle.  
Severus-: Si, pero tu no decidiste su muerte. -dijo, desde lejos metiéndose en la conversación y todas las cabezas se boletaron hacia el.- El decidió como iba a morir meces antes de que ocurriera y me lo pidió a mi. -dijo, el finalmente.-  
Se miraron, en silencio el uno al otro por un momento. Hasta que luego Voldemort volvió la cabeza hacia el duelo...  
-: Que tonterías, estas diciendo Severus? -dijo, a el.-  
Quien nos miraba, paciente cruzando sus brazos.  
Severus-: Siempre he sido fiel a Dumbledore, a Lilly, y a el bienestar de mi hija. Mi, Señor. -exclamo, el.-

Potter, sonrió.

-: Lo, ves? Pero tu nunca te diste cuenta, y por eso no eres capaz de entender nada. Verdad que nunca has visto a Snape hacer aparecer un patronus? -tercio, el.-  
Y Snape, desvió la mirada del muchacho que comenzaba a avergonzarlo y se contuvo a dirigir hacia el con todas sus fuerzas una maldición letal cuando en realidad lo que el quería era defenderle...

-: Su patronus, es una cierva. Porque el amaba a mi madre. Hasta, que se re-encontro con Anabelle y ahora le ama a ella. -dijo, frente a el.- porque la amo, desde que eran niños. Debiste, darte cuenta -añadió.- Por algo te pidió que no la mataras, No? -dijo, fríamente el.-  
Anabelle-: y antes, de que te matemos... piensa en lo que estas diciendo y intenta arrepentirte un poco Riddle. -dije, yo.- El encantamiento que le lanzábamos, comenzaba a crecer...  
Anabelle-: Esa varita, jamas te responderá bien a ti. -dije, yo.-  
Y una vez que dije esto el encantamiento comenzó a crecer hasta terminar en la punta de su varita que floto en el aire hasta caer en la mano de Harry y el en ese momento se desintegro en el aire... en meros, fragmentos negros que flotaron y se perdieron en el viento...  
Por primera vez en mi vida, me sentí extrañamente libre y levante la manga izquierda de mi brazo que cubría por completo mi marca tenebrosa...  
Ron y Hermione se acercaron corriendo a nosotros y yo vi como la misma desaparecía sobre mi piel hasta enseñar un pálido brazo y dejar lisa mi piel y sonreí desde mis ojos húmedos. Unas lagrimas, de simple emoción...  
-: Yo... Soy, libre... -exclame, volteandome hacia Severus.-  
Que también, miraba su brazo izquierdo ya sin ninguna marca sorprendido con la boca entre-abierta y levanto la mirada hacia mi. Corrí, a abrazarle. Y el me devolvió aquel abrazo con todas sus fuerzas mientras que todos corrían hacia el lugar donde nos encontrábamos nosotros festejando...

* * *

El, también lloro por primera vez sin preocuparse porque todos le estuvieran mirando y esto hizo que algunos estudiantes de primero (_Que le tenían miedo_) retrocedieran hasta ocultarse tras la profesora McGonagall mientras los demás estudiantes gritaban, festejaban, se re-encontraban con los compañeros que habían estado heridos o con quienes se habían desencontrado durante el desastre del _Gran Comedor_ y nadie dijo nada cuando Severus me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

Severus-: El reflejo, se cumplirá Anabelle... -murmuro, alegremente.- Se cumplirá, lo prometo... -exclamo.-  
Y yo, sonreí ampliamente a la persona que amaba y me brillaron de alegría los ojos al escuchar de el aquellas palabras. (_Mientras algunos de los estudiantes que se encontraban a nuestro al rededor reían a carcajadas_) pero, los ignoramos. Mientras, Severus intentaba recordar sus rostros y sus nombres, para quitarles puntos mas tarde ya que eran estudiantes de Gryflindor.  
Remus y Tonks abrazaron a Harry y el me miro sobre el hombro de Minerva mientras le contaron como se habían salvado... y el, me miro sorprendido sin querer admitir aun que las Pociones servían para algo aunque ellos fueran la prueba viviente de que eso acababa de ocurrir.  
Anabelle-: Lo, se... -murmure.- Y nos perdimos en un profundo beso, que hizo que aunque la profesora McGonagall quisiera retarnos sonriera y estallara en una carcajada negando. Cubriéndose, la boca con ambas manos mientras nos miraba en silencio y finalmente comprendía que nada de lo que hiciera podría hacer nada contra nosotros. Ni de lo que dijera, para separarnos. Ni ella, ni nadie en realidad y esto hizo que todos los alumnos estallaran en una carcajada.  
Potter, tiro de mi brazo apartándome de Severus...  
Ron-: Profesor, Snape... -: Hey... -tercio, la joven ofendida.- déjenos algo de Anabelle para festejar, por favor! -rió, el.-  
Y la joven mientras abrazaba a sus compañeros riendo se quedo en silencio.  
Mirando a Molly con notable culpabilidad...  
Anabelle-: Lamento, no haber podido salvares cuando podría haberlo hecho Molly... -dije, yo.-  
Ginny, me sonrió.  
Ginny-: Su muerte, fue voluntaria. -me, dijo ella.- Murieron, para defender a otros y aun así no hubiera funcionado... -me, explico desde sus ojos llorosos.-  
Y su madre, le abrazo.  
Anabelle-: aun así, lo siento mucho... -me, disculpe.- Ella, me abrazo.-  
Y Minerva harta de los aterrados estudiantes que le abrazaban se aparto amablemente de ellos en un ademan de intimidad y se acerco al profesor Snape mientras hablaba...  
McGonagall-: ¡Profesor, Snape... -exclamo, de repente.- entiendo que se haya cansado de desviar mis ataques... -admitió, ella finalmente para sorpresa de todos los presentes.- pero sigue siendo Usted; el director si mal no recuerdo... -murmuro.- Quiere, poner un poco de orden!? -Se, quejo.-  
Reí, sin poder evitarlo.  
Harry-: Que no tendrá mas problemas, alguien que sale con el Director? -murmuro al oído, de Ron.-  
Ron-: ajam... -murmuro, poniéndose en acuerdo este.  
Y Molly, se lamento no haber traído consigo un Profeta con el cual golpearles como hizo en la madriguera cuando hablaban sobre lo mismo horas antes de _La Boda de Fleur_ días atrás...  
Severus-: La casa que no entre inmediatamente al _Gran Comedor_, perderá todos sus puntos! -grito, sobre las voces de todos.- Todos, corrieron hacia el _Gran Comedor_ de tal manera que solo quedamos en el hall del pateo la Profesora Minerva, la familia Weasley, Potter, Granger, Severus y yo.  
Severus-: Ya esta, contenta profesora; McGonagall? -dijo, encogiendo sus hombros.- Creo, que tiene algo sobre mi que explicarle a sus alumnos... -murmuro.-  
Ella, asintió.  
Y todos, decidimos entrar al _Gran Comedor_. Finalmente, les seguimos dentro...  
Hermione-: No te pongas celosa, Anabelle... -exclamo.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: _NO ESTOY, CELOSA; GRANGER!_ -grite.-  
Evitando, decirle _Sangre Sucia_ y al verme toda sonrojada levantar el puño hacia ella y volverme a voltear hacia los profesores siguiéndoles; con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de mi túnica y con la cabeza gacha desde donde cerraba los ojos en notable gesto de ofensa les seguí dentro mientras los dos muchachos reían y la Señora Weasley esta vez no pudo evitar reír con sus niños también negándose a si misma por el simple hecho de hacerlo.  
Oyeron a Peeves a lo lejos. Zumbaba por los pasillos entonando un cántico de victoria que el mismo había compuesto y por mas sonso que fuera; que por primera vez agradaba a todos:

-._Los hemos manchado!_  
_Que fenómenos, son Anabelle y Potter!_  
_Y ahora A divertirse,_  
_que Voldy se ha desintegrado! -repetía, una y otra vez_.-

Ron-: Sabe expresar el alcance, y la gravedad de la tragedia, verdad? -Comento, Ron.-  
Mientras iban a sus respectivas salas comunes a pasar unos momentos antes de ir a la sala común. Mientras, que Anabelle al contrario solamente pensaba en ir a darse una ducha, acostarse un rato, y no aparecerse por el corredor en donde todos estaban festejando mientras el trió asentía por el _Gran Comedor_.  
Anabelle, bostezo.  
Anabelle-: No se tu cara cortada, pero yo solo pienso en ir a dormir y darme una buena ducha así que hay se ven... -exclame, saludándoles desde lejos.-  
Y mientras solamente escuchaba risas por donde quiera que caminara, me perdí escaleras arriba y me dirigí hacia el baño de prefectos del quinto piso aunque no lo era deseosa por llegar a una cómoda cama que no tuviera olor a sabanas de enfermería. O, moriría...

* * *

**-NOTA: **Uff! Por fin las palabras, se acomodan en mi cabeza! Por fin! haahahah xd Bueno, Ya visteis que termino, como todos queríamos!? :3 En este relato,  
mezcle fragmentos del ultimo capitulo con agregados míos dedicado enteramente a mi idola numero uno (_De todas las idolas J.K Rowling_) -Que espero, que les guste.- y dentro de cinco relatos mas terminara mi primer fick y subiré un capitulo único en honor a todos y quien sabe. Tal vez, haya continuación... Tal, vez no... ya se vera, depende de cuanta inspiración tenga mi muza ya que las ideas siempre dan vueltas por ahí pero jamas se acomodan enseguida. Esperemos, que la consiga pronto y ya se encontrara serbida en bandeja para todos vosotros :3 Y Bueno, este relato esta dedicado a todos quienes pasan a leer, (_Pero especialmente,_  
_a quienes siempre dejan Reviews_) y en fin... espero que siga gustando, y que no les halla decepcionado ;) :3

Se, los kieree! y ballan a estudiar! ok, ya . * Miren, quien fue a hablar... pero es que después de tanto tiempo tenia que terminarlo. Si no, tal vez hasta el a o que viene no encontraba tiempo de subirlo.

PD: pero no termina -"exactamente"- aquí. Faltan seis o cinco capítulos antes de la esperada continuación así que no se aflijan(?) y espero seguir recibiendo sus hermosos y sensuales reviews sin tantas amenazas de muerte xd

* * *

-LA ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-

.-


	57. Capitulo 57: Ahora, Hay Que Continuar

-Hihihi :) ¡llegamos a los 56 Reviews cuando pedí 55! gracias a todos por su cariño y por el buen rato que siempre  
me hacéis pasar por aquí ;) como siempre, les contestare a todos y a cada uno de vosotros y les dejare por aquí  
el próximo relato debajo de las contestaciones. (_Sepan que ya tienen continuación, asegurada_) :3 :'D  
-Salta en una pata, de emoción.-

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** ¡Oooh, por favoooor! déjame, déjame usar tus palabras! -_Se nota, que tu si sabes lo que_  
_escribees_- y si no pregúntale a mi hermana (_Que dice que no necesito pensar lo que escribo, que me lo se_  
_de memoria y que cuando pienso en Severus tengo cara de poseída. O que cuando me mareo, en lugar de_  
_estrellitas veo ciervos rosados_) -_Chiste, interno_- ;) muchas gracias por tu mensajito, y me alegro mucho que  
este capi te haya dejado conforme ;) ¿Viste, que no soy tan mala contigo? bueno, en fin. Espero que te  
guste el relato de hoy y suerte en tus exámenes. -Etapa fea, de la vida.- Dobby necesita, un calcetín (?)

**-Severus-Snape: **Me sentiría vacía, sin los hermosos Reviews de mi profe favorito(?) -Sonríe.- Siempre le  
salvaree! hahaha. (_Ahora, enserio_) ;) no es necesario quitarle todos los puntos. Simplemente la ignorare,  
y ya. De todas formas (_Con respecto a lo que le, conté_) no estoy enojada. Creo que le vendria mejor ordenar  
el papelero de las mazmorras(?) Hufflepuff... esa, Hufflepuff. Bueno, nadie quiere a Hufflepuff (E_xcepto,_  
_Hufflepuff_) pero eso ya lo sabemos todos(?) le quiero mucho, profee! y gracias por su Review :3 -_Me voy,_  
_antes de que me vea colorada_.- ;)

**-VoldymortTt: **Nada mas divertido que las conversaciones entre yo y Mi Señor(?) No se preocupe que en la  
siguiente parte revive(!?) -_A pedido desesperado de todos..._- ¡Hay, mi muza me pego! (_No puedo decir_  
_nada mas a ver si se me ofende, y no me deja seguir escribiendo_) Pero ya sabrá sobre esto ya que usted  
es uno de mis favoritos de todos los favoritos mas favorito. (_No se, solo yo me entiendo_?) 3 ¡Besos,  
tenebrosos y gracias por las conversaciones de siempre! :3 (**_Tener el derecho de hablarle a Mi Señor_**  
**_con toda la confianza del mundo es un honor que nada puede igualar_**) y mas que le guste mi fick :3  
(_Perdón, perdón me emocione_) xd :'D

**-CondesaLestrange:** ¿Porque la tubo que matar justo esa? Eso es lo mismo que me pregunte yo  
cuando vi esa parte. Pero no se preocupe, que ya tendrá su noble regreso en la siguiente parte del fick  
( _Y otra vez esta poniendo mala cara, así que mejor me callo_) pero me ha dado, una encantadora idea  
(_sobre ello_) Gracias, por despertar mi imaginación! y espero, que le guste el relato de hoy tanto como  
a todos los demás :3 -_Sonríe_- ;)

**-Draco-Malfoy: **Obvio que tu y yo somos los mejores! (_Con mi hermanito, nadie se mete. Es solo mio_  
_y que no se diga nada mas_) hahahah -_Guiño_- ;) Tu estabas consolando a tu padre después de el  
**-: ¿Como puedes vivir contigo mismo, Lucius?** de Mi Señor (_Que no puedo dejar de preguntar por su_  
_culpa a los muggles que no me caen bien_) -Ya ve que yo, me gano amigos desde el siglo dosmil(?)-  
(_Mentira, mi curso entero "me odia" pero no me importa :3 así que de todas formas, gracias por tu_  
_Review de hoii y espero que este relato te agrade tanto como el anterior xd_ ;)

**-Lizzie5:** ¡Mil gracias, y espero que te gusten los siguientes relatos también! -Ya sabemos lo que  
pasara o aun no lo has adivinado(?)- Jugamos, a las adivinanzas(?) hahahah. Se la kiere! ;)

**-Granger-55: **Claro. Las criticas tienen que ser constructivas y con la idea de ayudar al otro a mejorar  
si no no tienen sentido(?) pero no le haga ningún caso. Me encanta su versión de Ron! y me alegra  
que le siga gustando pese a la falta de tiempo. (_Enserio, lo aprecio mucho_) y espero que disfrutes  
también del nuevo relato :3

**-Lilly-Potter: **Tu tendrás una historia especial para ti si esto de los Reviews sigue así de bieeen!  
(_Esperemos, que puedas aparecer_) y gracias por el comentario! :3 saludos, a Potty ;)

**-Nancy-8: **Hmm, eso todavia no lo decido pero tal vez este relato te de una idea. Gracias por su  
compania de siempre! ;)

**-SeoritaDee7:** Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado mis recomendaciones, ¡Y, bienvenida!  
(_Espero, que me deje alguna muy pronto_) y dime si me equivoco... pero, ¿A alguien le gusta  
mucho **Michael Scott**? Saluditos, y que tenga un agradable dia :3 Como, usted merece ;)

**-Myrtha-La-Llorona: **¡Bienvenida a ti también, y muchas gracias por su comentario! (_Espero_  
_verle seguido por aquí y que subas también relato pronto ya que me he enganchado mucho_  
_con su fick nuevo_) ya que no había leído nada de ti hasta ahora ;) Saluditos, y que pases una  
excelente tarde! ;)

_Y ahora si pasamos al siguiente capitulo!_  
_¡Felicidades, y mil gracias de corazón por ayudarme a llegar a los 55 Reviews que se_  
_convirtieron en 56 momentáneamente! gracias por el placer de su inquebrantable_  
_compania! y espero, que cumplamos muchos mas! :3 Nox*._

* * *

**-Capitulo 57: Ahora, Hay que Continuar...**

-_Tendrá sentido, mientras lo tenga para ti_-

**...**

Estaba, cómoda. En la cama, donde dormíamos juntos abrazándonos esa mañana después de **La Gran Batalla** y esto hacia que ninguno de los dos quisiera moverse e ir a iniciar su complicado día al recordar todo lo que aun teníamos por hacer durante esas duras dos semanas que nos quedaban antes de terminar ese curso por fin.

**...**

Anabelle-: Ve, tu... -murmure, dormida entre sus brazos.-  
Entrecerrando, los ojos.  
Severus-: No, Anabelle. -Se, quejo.- Ve, tu. -pidió.-  
Alguno de los dos, debíamos cerrar la puerta para que el otro se cambiara y para que los estudiantes de su clase no notaran mi presencia en su cama esta noche y vieran a la loca que iba desnuda a su clase y con los cabellos despeinados. Que por dicha razón, no podría asistir a la misma hoy. Pero que según la persona a quien amaba,  
y según la segunda persona que para sorpresa suya no podía levantarse de la cama esa mañana al unisono con ella bostezo. Y esto, hizo que los dos soltaran una pronunciada carcajada...  
Anabelle-: Quien, mato a Voldemort Severus; tu o yo y cara-cortada!? -le, recordé.-  
El, a mala gana (_Solo por el hecho de verse obligado a levantarse por esto_) se levanto y cerro la puerta.  
Se cambio, y la joven también lo hizo. Suspirando, pesadamente. Mientras, se sentaba frente al espejo que el había colocado para ella de pie antiguo y con cajonera como regalo un día después de "_El torneo de los tres magos_" (_Con el cual, la joven había quedado fascinada_) pero ahora, tenia la mitad de los fragmentos del espejo de **Osead** en el y los dos veían a dos niños leyendo en silencio en la mitad del espejo. En la otra mitad, se reflejaba su rostro mientras se maquillaba y se peinaba y el otro trozo de pedazo se encontraba en la madriguera. (_La actual residencia, de Potter_).  
Anabelle-: Por cuanto tiempo, seguiremos así; Severus? -se quejo, la joven.-  
Mientras, Severus se calzaba su capa nuevamente y se acomodaba los flequillos hacia atrás.

**...**

Severus-: No sera, por mucho tiempo. -me, sonrió.- Acaso no puedes soportarlo, dos semanas mas? -murmuro.- Sonreí, cuando beso mi frente.  
Anabelle-: De esta forma, creo que si... -bromee.-  
Dejando, que me besara por ultima vez.. por esa, mañana.  
Severus-: Dos, semanas. Y ya podremos estar juntos sin escondernos. -murmuro.- ya, veras. Pronto, debemos ir al ministerio. -me, recordó.-  
Bostece.  
Anabelle-: Nuevo, ministro... -me, queje.- Solo espero, que no sea tan inútil como el primero. -musite.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Severus-: Esperemos... creo, -dijo, el.-  
Dejando, la frase en el aire...  
Anabelle-: Claro, un día matas a Voldemort y al otro ya eres una estudiante común y corriente. -me, queje.-  
El, se puso divertido.  
Severus-: No puedes, dejar de repetirlo; Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: L-lo siento... -murmuro.- e-es que tengo miedo de que si dejo de decirlo... sea, un sueño... -explico, la joven.-  
El, dejo caer una mano sobre mi hombro y cuando lo hizo me sonroje. Dejando, caer mi mano sobre la suya...  
Severus-: No volverá a hacernos sufrir nunca mas, Anabelle... Y sabes porque? -negué, sonriendo le.-  
Porque, le han matado. -dijo, poniéndose divertido. Repitiéndolo.-  
Reí.  
Anabelle-: No puedes dejar de repetirlo, Severus? -murmuro.- Acaso sera, que no quieres admitir que no te querías levantar por miedo a que fuera todo un estúpido sueño? -brome.-  
Asintió.  
Severus-: Buena, Anabelle... -dijo, y por primera vez le vi poner los ojos en blanco con pesadez.- Y sabes porque creo, que no es un sueño? -replico.-  
Negué. Mirándole, preocupada.  
Anabelle-: Porque, Severus... -pregunte, divertida interrumpiéndome, con otro bostezo que me hizo llevarme la mano a la boca.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Severus-: Bueno, en primer lugar porque te he besado esta mañana y lo he sentido. -dijo, obserbandome por un momento mientras me sonrojaba y me sonrió.- y la segunda razón, es el simple hecho de que mis estudiantes de la clase de hoy ya han llegado y están abajo hablando y haciendo ruido. Festejando,  
que aun no he llegado. -me, explico.-  
Reí, y me beso una vez mas antes de bajar las escaleras... y yo ya bien cambiada y bien peinada decidí que ya iba siendo hora de que me apareciera en el _Gran Comedor_ para ir a desayunar. (_Era esa la razón, o que no daba mas del hambre..._)

**...**

Así, subí las escaleras de las mazmorras y sonrojada por completo y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos con la mirada perdida choque con Potter que también se encontraba en la misma situación.  
Anabelle-: Fijate por donde vas, cara cortada! -grite.-  
Me miro, enfadado.  
Potter-: Y tu fíjate por donde piensas en Snape, Señ ! -exclamo.-  
Nos echamos a reír a carcajadas y nos sentamos con los demás en las mesas del _Gran Comedor_.  
Donde nadie, se atresia a decir nada porque me sentara con los de Gryflindor. Me quede mirando,  
como Ron tomaba la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa y como Potter, reía con Ginny mientras hacían las respectivas tareas y yo me empece a sentir mal repentinamente cuando los elfos domésticos dejaron unos muffins con crema sobre la mesa y me cubrí con ambas manos la boca y Granger me miro preocupada...  
Granger-: Te encuentras bien, Anabelle? -murmuro.-  
Ron, me miro preocupado cuando aparte mi plato...  
Ron-: Desde cuando, dejas a un lado un Muffin!? -pregunto, preocupado.- mas, importante...  
Puedo, comérmelos... -murmuro.- Auch... -se quejo, cuando Hermione le piso.-  
Por debajo, de la mesa y yo asentí echando a correr hacia el baño de las chicas en donde inesperadamente vomite por primera vez en toda mi vida.  
_Como si las nauseas de las aventuras en primer año... las nauseas, de las arañas en segundo, de el amor entre padrino e ahijado de tercero... el miedo, que le había tenido al agua durante todo cuarto..._  
_el asco, que me había dado la vestimenta constantemente rosada de Umbridge en quinto... y el odio,_  
_que había sentido hacia Dumbledore en mi sexto año se hubieran cansado de aguantar recién ahora..._  
Y me empezó, a doler la cabeza... y me sentí, repentinamente hinchada y palidecí como un fantasma contemplándome en el espejo.  
Cuando Granger, y Ginny entraron al baño de prefectos del quinto piso y Potter y Ron se molestaron en cerrar y quedarse vigilando en la puerta.  
Ginny-: Que te sucede, Anabelle? tu jamas comes demasiado, y no creo que te hayas enfermado si has dormido anoche... -empezó, a decir.-  
Pero, le estudio en silencio por un momento al igual que Hermione.  
Anabelle-: Que diablos, les pasa a las d... -iba, diciendo.-  
Nauseas de nuevo. Y todos se voltearon. Por suerte, había traído mi cepillo de dientes conmigo y después de prácticamente dejar caer la mitad de la pasta dentrifica Muggle que llevaba en el bolsillo me lave los dientes una y otra vez mientras los chicos reían detrás de mi ante algo que les decía Hermione y que no llegue a escuchar mientras me enjuagaba y me lavaba la cara una y otra vez.  
Hermione-: Anabelle.. No sera, que estas... Embrazada? -exclamo.-  
Esto, hizo que me atragantara con toda la pasta dental que me había vuelto a poner en el cepillo para volverme a quitar el mal aliento y no pude evitar mirarle envenenadamente desde donde me encontraba...  
-: ¡Felicidades... -las chicas, se lanzaron sobre mi a abrazarme.-  
Y yo, roja como un tomate no pude evitar sonreir de oreja a oreja pero palidecer a la vez y me quede completamente tensa por un instante...  
Anabelle-: Quieren dejar de sacar, conclusiones apresurad... -iba, diciendo cuando Ron me levanto la remera.-  
Y vio que en ella un rollito sobresalía desde mi cintura delgada e inmediatamente me sonroje bajándomela nuevamente mientras que Granger le dedicaba una mirada donde claramente decía algo así como: _Como vas a hacerle eso, sin avisar a una chica!?_ pero, le ignore al sentir una repentina haqueca que hizo que deseara sentarme...  
Potter-: Porque no mejor, haces una consulta en la enfermería antes de dejar que estos dos saquen conclusiones apresuradas; Anabelle? -murmuro, el.-  
Palidecí...

...

Pero, me deje arrastrar prácticamente a la enfermería y Granger tubo que explicarle la situación porque los nervios me impedían pronunciar palabra alguna y entonces me puse completamente pálida cuando luego de estudiarme detenidamente y enseñarme como debía hacer un test muggle para estar segura me dijo que era positivo y yo sin entender del todo lo que era positivo solo pude reaccionar cuando las chicas saltaron hacia mi a abrazarme y nuevamente exclamaron:  
-: ¡Waaah, felicidades! -al mismo, tiempo.-  
Y yo, no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco mientras la enfermera reia.  
Anabelle-: si, Felicidades, Anabelle! -me dije, a mi misma.- Como diablos, se supone que deba decirselo!? -ironice.- Ah, Severus... Has notado que generalmente la gente cuando acuesta con alguien y luego se marea significa que... -empece, a decir.-  
Pero a juzgar por sus caras, que señalaban a mis espaldas comprendí que lo mejor seria callarme y me di vuelta lentamente al comprobar que la razón por la que señalaban a mis espaldas era porque se encontraba detrás de mi y de repente me puse pálida como un fantasma. Tan pálida,  
que por poco me desmayaba de la nada como solía ocurrirme casi todo el tiempo y esto hizo que riera nerviosamente por primera vez en toda mi vida...  
Severus-: Significa; que?... -repitió.-  
Palidecí.  
Otra vez hubiera deseado que la tierra me tragara. Pero ver que el piso que estaba pisando era de ladrillos no me hizo sentir mejor. Y yo no pude evitar tragar saliva y mirarle inocentemente mientras Ron y Potter se cubrían la boca con ambas manos (r_iendo, de su cara de determinada seriedad_) y pareciera como que en cualquier momento, fueran a estallar de la risa. Ya se le veían las lagrimas, asomándose por su cara y pareciera que no podían mas...  
Anabelle-: E-eEs... que... -empece, a decir acomodando nerviosamente las mangas de mi túnica.-  
(_Gesto, que había heredado de el cuando me ponía nerviosa y el lo noto_)  
Anabelle-: Yo... -exclame.- La Señora Pomfrey le miro sonriendo. Completamente ignorante, de quien era el padre de la criatura y malinterptetando la razon por la que me encontraba tan nerviosa y el tan serio.  
Se -: Es que, su hija esta Embarazada ... -exclamo.-  
Sentí como si todo mi mundo, se cayera de repente a mis pies pero cuando su mascara inexpresiva se convirtió repentinamente en una sonrisa y cubriéndose la boca con su mano derecha como olvidando que este se encontraba siendo visto por los demás en aquel momento... se volteo por un instante, hasta ponerse serio de nuevo y dejo caer sus manos sobre mis mejillas...  
Severus-: Es... es enserio, Anabelle!? -pregunto, alegremente para sorpresa de todos.-

Esto hizo que Potter y Ron intercambiaran una mirada de confusión a mis espaldas...  
Y yo nerviosa, como me encontraba solamente conseguí asentir mientras la Señ se alejaba hacia la habitación donde hacia los medicamentos y cerraba la puerta de la misma cuando, me abrazo y los dos reímos sin poder pronunciar palabra...  
Suspire, aliviada entre sus brazos y solamente recuerdo que el resto del día (_por primera vez me alegre de que lo pasáramos en la enfermería juntos_)

**...**

Pero los dos, habíamos olvidado por completo un detalle. Insignificante para nosotros y para todo el mundo que se había acostumbrado a nosotros que seria algo muy importante, para el mundo mágico tiempo después y para la historia del colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería.

Los dos habíamos recibido una carta del ministerio de magia que nos citaba para felicitarnos por la noticia y en parte para resolver ciertos asuntos pendientes con ella. Así como Potter, Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Neville (_Quienes recibirían ademas, de nosotros sus indulgencias y felicitaciones por haber participado tanto en la batalla contra el Sesñor Tenebroso_) y especialmente, a Severus y a Potter que habian sido quienes habían empezado todo.  
La mala, relación entre ellos hizo que no se hablaran en todo el día y que Severus amenazara con no presentarse si decía la palabra -_accidente_.- con respecto a lo ocurrido y si me disculpaba por tanto decidimos no vernos en lo que quedaba del día para no arruinar la felicidad que había crecido en los dos esa tarde con noticias como:  
Que Rita Skeeter había aprovechado el momento para escribir un articulo en el profeta "S_obre, lo intensa que era nuestra relación y los miedos que despertaba en los estudiantes tener un profesor así_" que fue seguido por otro que termino por causar que Severus lo arrojara a la chimenea y se marchara (_Para ir a hablar quien sabe que con Narcisa al callejón Knokturn_)  
Cosa que no me molesto, porque ella era la única ademas de Draco que me caía bien en la familia de Lucius.  
Cuando me encontré a los demás, en el _Gran Comedor_ se encontraban merendando y por primera vez después de haberme sacado los nervios de -_eso_.- pude desayunar sin que las desgraciadas nauseas aparecieran otra vez y esto tranquilizo a los presentes. (_Que ya se estaban apartando de mi por las dudas_) y que volvieron a acercarse a mi cuando vieron que en esa ocasión no vomite.  
Ginny-: Como te sientes, Anabelle? -le, pregunto la joven.-  
Palidecí.  
Anabelle-: De, alguna manera... -conseguí decir, sonriendo.- pero, creo que bien. -exclame.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Ginny-: Tu también has recibido tu carta? -me, pregunto.- porque quedamos en juntarnos para ir todos al ministerio en la mañana e ir a tomar algo que nos ayude a poder soportar al hijo de Fudge... -exclamo.-  
Baje, la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Ahora, hasta Fudge tiene hijos... -dije, sosteniéndome la cabeza como si me doliera.- Genial. Al menos, el no los tiene a los diecinueve años... -me, queje.-  
Los jóvenes, rieron al recordar la expresión inolvidable de su _Profesor de Pociones_ el día de ayer.  
Ron-: Que ha sido, ese **_Es enserio_** Anabelle? -dijo, el entre risas.-  
Puse los ojos, en blanco...  
Hermione-: Al menos, se lo ha tomado bien. -me, animo.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Potter-: Suponiendo que eso, signifique tomárselo bien... -dijo, acentuando comillas cuando dijo lo ultimo.-  
Y Luna y Neville se sentaron con nosotros.  
Neville-: Tenemos el permiso de la profesora McGonagall para ir de modo que nos veremos a la hora que acordamos ayer, chicos. -dijo, guiñandonos un ojo.- por cierto.. Felicidades, Anabelle! los chicos, me lo han contado y con Luna lo leímos en el Profeta esta mañana... -me, sonreí.-  
Pestañee.  
Anabelle-: Eh... Gracias, Neville. -le dije, yo.- aunque, en realidad me hubiera gustado que te hubieras enterado de otro modo. -admití.-  
Recordando lo horrible que había sido _Skeeter_ conmigo en el **_Profeta_** de repente todos los cursos anteriores con respecto a: "_Esa Noticia_" y finalmente suspiramos pesadamente decidiendo ignorar el profeta y dejándolo a un lado.  
Anabelle-: Como, sea... A que hora, se supone que hemos quedado vernos? -pregunte.-  
El, me sonrió.  
Potter-: A las nueve... -me, dijo el.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Bien... -murmure.- No les molesta, si hoy duermo con ustedes en el cuarto de las chicas? -pregunte a Ginny y a Hermione.- yo... no se si pueda concentrarme en dormir, teniendo a Severus al dado... y menos aguantar, los comentarios de los de mi casa sin importar cuanto me guste discutir con ellos. Ya, sabeis. Rita, _me quito el sentido del humor de Draco..._ -ironice.-  
Ellas, me dedicaron una sonrisa de complicidad.  
Hermione-: Bien, entonces yo iré a avisarle... -exclame.- Pestañeando...  
Anabelle-: Y yo, a dormir... si no, no habrá quien me despierte mañana. Y menos, a las nueve... -exclame.-  
Y saludándoles me dirigí hacia la _Sala Común_ de Gryflindor sin preocuparme porque algún Slytherin me viera entrar en la misma y me tire con mi túnica de Slytherin en la cama donde solía dormir Luna que ya se encontraba en casa con su padre a salvo de nuevo y enseguida con una sonrisa en el rostro me quede dormida... pensando, en el espejo de _**Osead**_.

**...**

**-NOTA:** _Buenooo... creo que este relato es el resultado de cinco horas de química y de extra ar a Severus._  
_Los últimos cuatro relatos que queden serán bastante cortos. Pero, en fin. (No por eso menos interesantes que los demás ya que en este momento se viene la parte buena de la historia y el propósito de este fick desde el principio Nro2) y este relato se lo dedico a **Tsuki Giou** y a **Laura Wingates** por ser las primeras en tirarme esta idea que le dio tanto sentido a mi fick. Se los kiere, y gracias a todos por leer..._

-LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS-

**PD: Ya veré como solucionar eso de que no me deja poner la doble efe el teclado lo juro! (Por favor, no me matéis que tengo que escribir el siguiente capitulo) **


	58. Capitulo 58: El, Regalo

**-G**racias de nuevo, por todos los Reviews que estoy recibiendo ;) (_Enserio, me llenan mucho_)  
y gracias por decir también que estoy mejorando en la corrección :3 (_Me alivia mucho, escuchar_  
_eso de mi primer fick_) en fin, aquí contestare sus guapos mensajes y luego pasaremos al  
relato numero **58** de este fick que se hace llamar: **Harry Potter y La Desesperante Verdad**.  
(_Desesperante, por el simple hecho de que es desesperante_) hahahah aquí estamos**:**

**-Tonks-Chicle27:** ¿¡Tuvimos hijos, al mismo tiempo!? hahaah (_suponiendo que ya han nacido_  
_y que sean hijos. No se, veré que haré. Ademas de que mi muza me esta mirando mal- Solo_  
_puedo decir, que tal vez si si insisten?_) ¡No sabes la suerte que tienes, de tener un tío  
segundo como Severus! y un primo, segundo como Draco! u.u ¡Que envidia! ¡Aprovecharte  
de la situación, Tonky ;)! (_Cosa que hablaba ayer con una amiga_) Saludos, y mil gracias  
por su guapo Review :3

**-Severus-Snape:** jajajaj no es necesario que tenga que ser serio en mi fan fick. (_Ya ve,_  
_como somos profe_ **-Guiño**.**-**) pero tampoco diga que eso es mi culpa (y_a que es culpa_  
_de los dos porque usted me distrae a mi_) hahahah / -Y ante su pregunta, nuestros niños  
nacerán pronto :3 ¿Esta feliz? ¡Yo, si y mucho! jajajaj. (_No se cuando, pero pronto_  
_y ya le diré apenas sepa algo_**(?)**/ ha sido un honor tener en cuenta sus sugerencias! :3  
***Basta!** .* -_Es mi cabeza, ignorela por favor_.- y en eso de que luego de llegar  
a la parte que uno quiere llegar se escribe solo tiene muuucha razón miles ;) ¡Se lo  
kieree...

**-SeñoritaDee7:** Pues ya se me hacia que le gustaba **Michael Scott** por lo de Dee ;)  
¡Buenooo, me alegra haber encontrado con quien platicar sobre eso! (Espero  
verle conectada, ya que he avanzado mucho y mil gracias por sus felicitaciones por  
el fick ;) **Nick Flemming** haahah me sigo riendo sola. (_Todo bien, con el_) Pero  
con la cabeza de Alquimista que tiene, no se podría haber inventado un nombre muggle  
mejor**(?)** -_besos, saludos, y mucha suerte en sus exámenes_-

**-Nancy-8:** -_El segundo día de la semana, siempre es peor que el primero_- ¡Totalmente!  
(_Al menos tu no tendrás cuatro horas de química seguidas que te hacen extrañar a_  
_Severus 3 y con el mismo profesor que te cae mal_?) -Pero bueno, así es la vida y  
pues hay que soportarla de la mejor manera posible ;) (_Como comprándose cosas de_  
_**HP** por ejemplo_) mil gracias por sus felicitaciones, y aquí tienes el relato que esperabas  
con tantas ancias :3 como tu dices ;) (Ya ves que tome algunas, de tus sugerencias  
en cuenta para hacerlo mas interesante para ti) mil gracias por ellas! -Me había trabado,  
hasta que mi "**mami**" apareció? hahahha- Se le kiere, miles! ;)

Y bueno, ahora si pasamos a este nuevo relato que se hace llamar...  
-**El Regalo, del Nuevo Ministro**- y es el numero** 58** de mi primer fick que parecía  
no llegar a ninguna parte ;) ¡Los adoro, nunca podría haberlo logrado  
sin el cariño que me dais ustedes! 3 y ahora si pasamos, al nuevo  
relato:

**...**

**-Capitulo 58: El Regalo, del Nuevo Ministro...**

_ ti, y por mi.-_

Esa mañana, sentí a alguien zarandearme desde el hombro mientras sonreía pegada a la almohada y no pude evitar reír dormida.  
Anabelle-: hah... -bostece.- si, Severus... -murmure, bostezando.-  
Y dándome, la vuelta...  
Potter-: Anabelle, tenemos que ir al ministerio! -me, grito.-  
Y me levante tan de golpe, que me marine de nuevo. Por tanto, me senté en la cama con mas lentitud. (_Con la que me había levantado y había movido la cabeza anteriormente_) y sintiéndome terriblemente mareada (_Para, variar_) me incorpore y le indique que esperara abajo a que me cambiara. Me puse sobre unos jeans muggles,  
(_Ya que debíamos pasar de a ser percibidos fuera del castillo_) me puse un buzo, con mangas largas y cuello caído color violeta oscuro que se ajustaba a mi cuerpo y me coloque por arriba la capa negra acomodándome la capucha por detrás.  
Anabelle-: Ya, estoy... -murmure.- Ellos, me sonrieron y Ginny me sirvió en la tapa de un termo muggle una taza de un café muy dulce que me tome enseguida y que me quito el mal aliento de la noche.  
Anabelle-: Gracias. -dije, en un tono sibilante con voz de serpiente.-  
Y baje junto a ellos las escaleras...  
-: No puedo creer, que tan rápido hayan sido las elecciones... -comentaba, Hermione mientras bajábamos las escaleras abarrotadas de alumnos.- Creo, que ese tal -**Lian Xeynziel**- ha de ser muy prometedor para el mundo mágico. -sonrió.-  
Ron, negó.  
-: En realidad, es porque los muggles que tienen contacto con el mudo mágico le votaron por mayoría. -murmuro.-  
Sonreí.  
-: A mi, me da igual... -exclamo, Potter.- por la fama, que tienen los ministros de magia; es como si ni siquiera tuvieramos uno! -bromeo.-  
Reíamos, cuando vi a una presencia no deseada al final del corredor.  
Lucius, Nancy y Draco se acercaban a nosotros junto a Severus y yo le mire inocentemente sin poder evitarlo como acostumbraba. Cuando, dio un paso hacia delante hasta encontrarse conmigo y yo sin poder evitarlo retrocedí. Sin comprender, la situación.  
Lucius-: Anabelle... -murmuro.- Me permitirías hablar contigo, unos momentos? -exclamo, el.-  
Dude, y mire a Severus en busca de ayuda. Pero el, me miro seriamente.  
Severus-: Has lo que tu realmente quieras, Anabelle... -dijo.-  
Por detrás, de lo que acababa de preguntar.  
Lucius-: Por, favor... -insistió.-  
Y los chicos, le miraron como si estuviera loco... (_Si es que ya, no lo estaba_).  
Anabelle, dudo unos instantes. Pero, se adelanto hasta ponerse enfrente se el y Lucius no pudo evitar mirar la cicatriz que tenia en la cabeza de cuando le había golpeado con su bastón tan peligrosamente en un ademan de culpabilidad. Que si no fuera, por la conversación que mantuvo con Narcisa la noche anterior no hubiera admitido jamas.  
Finalmente, dio un paso hacia delante y cruzo sus brazos frente a el. Mirándose las u as, en un gesto aburrido que ninguno de los presentes pudo interpretar. Que Anabelle accediera a conversar con el, era casi tan raro como que Lucius le pidiera por favor para algo a alguien y Potter no pudo evitar preguntarse si no le estaría afectando la maldición imperio o algo en silencio.  
Lucius-: Quería, disculparme. -dijo, el.- Se que todos estos años, te he estado causando un dolor insoportable. Por el simple hecho de que pensé... que al ser algo tu; que al Señor Tenebroso le parecía importante y especial pensé que tenia que herirlo por simple orgullo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no te pareces nada en el. -me, explico.- y lo que realmente quiero decir en realidad, es que mi forma de disculparme es que me iré muy lejos con mi familia y jamas regresare. -exclamo.-  
Encogí, mis hombros.  
Anabelle-: Por mi, esta bien. -exclame, simplemente.-  
El, asintió.  
Lucius-: Y también quería desearles felicidades. -murmuro.- eso, es todo. -dijo, el.-  
Ron, bostezo.  
Ron-: Genial, ahora no las tendr... auch! Porque, siempre yo!? -grito, cuando Hermione le piso.-  
Esta, le sonrió amablemente.  
Granger-: Pues, porque siempre tu te las mereces. -dijo, poniéndose divertida.-  
Y mire, fríamente a Lucius.  
Anabelle-: No acepto, tus disculpas Lucius. -dije, fríamente.- Ni tampoco, tus deseos de felicidad. -añadí.-  
Severus, me miro preocupado...  
Severus-: Anabelle... -empezó, a decir.-  
Pero, no consiguió, continuar con su pregunta porque estalle en una amarga carcajada que dejo helados a todos.  
Anabelle-: No puedes pedirme que le perdone, Severus! -exclamo.- Tu mismo me dijiste que lo que ha hecho, no tiene perdón! -grite.-  
El, me sonrió.  
Severus-: No, lo que me sorprende es que pensé que le perdonarías. -suspiro, aliviado.-  
Sonreí.  
Draco-: Y yo, me iré a vivir lejos de aquí con mi prometida. Pero, te visitare de vez en cuando. -me, sonrió.-  
Sonreí.  
Y nos perdimos, en un profundo abrazo. Que duro, hasta que vi a Severus poner los ojos en blanco detrás de mi por primera vez. Por tanto, me aparte amablemente de el. Pero deje que tomara, mis manos entre las suyas como en los viejos tiempos.  
Anabelle-: Y mas te vale, venir a visitarnos siendo el padrino de mi niño... -exclame.-  
El, me miro sorprendido y sonrió alegremente...  
Draco-: Realmente, quieres que... -exclame.-  
Potter, le miro confundido.  
Potter-. No iras a tirarlo por la ventana, verdad Malfoy? -se, burlo.-  
-: Callate, Potter! -exclamamos, Severus, Draco, y yo al mismo tiempo.-  
Mientras Ron, reía a carcajadas...  
Draco-: Y deja de dudar, de ello. -murmuro.- Eres, tu misma y no necesitas tener su alma dentro de ti para serlo. Ahora, eres libre. Y puedes encontrar la felicidad que siempre has deseado al dado de... -dijo, mirando a su serio profesor de Pociones que cruzaba los brazos detrás nuestro. Y se rasco la nuca con su mano izquierda riendo.- bueno, en realidad no estoy muy seguro de si eso sea felicidad. Pero si es felicidad para ti, buena suerte. -dijo, besando mi mano. Y dándole unas palmaditas a la misma, con su mano libre.-  
Este gesto, hizo que todos rieran. Cuando, me dio un ultimo beso en la frente y saludándome de espaldas a mi se alejo por el corredor desde donde su esposa me saludo con la mano y le devolví el gesto.  
Draco entre tanto, pensaba que su familia limpiaría el nombre de su padre y que su hijo no seria jamas tan cobarde como el. Esto, le hizo sonreir mientras Anabelle en cambio suspiro pesadamente y volvió a cruzar los brazos frente a Lucius.  
Anabelle-: Bien. Puedes irte, Lucius. -le dije, yo.-  
El, me miro fríamente.  
Lucius-: Lamento, de corazón no poder hacer eso. -dijo, el.- Tengo, que ir al ministerio inmediatamente. Y, os acompañaremos y nos separaremos a mitad de camino. -dijo, el.-  
Palidecí, completamente y me sentí repentinamente mareada.

**...**

Anabelle-: El Ministerio... siempre, odie el ministerio. -me, queje.-  
Recordando, que la ultima vez que habíamos ido allí Ron casi perdía su brazo.  
Severus, se acerco a mi y me miro seriamente...  
Severus-: Estas lista, Anabelle? -me pregunto, sin embargo.-  
Asenti, y tome su mano cuando la extendió hacia mi sonriendole.  
Severus-: Entonces, vamos. -murmuro.-  
Nos dirigimos todos hacia la salida del castillo mientras Lucius y Nancy hablaban animadamente de irse de viaje muy lejos de allí y les escuche decir varias veces la palabra _Sangre Sucia_ pero no me importo. Yo, sonreía y tome su mano con mas fuerzas cuando abandone el corredor junto a el, y este gesto por mi parte hizo que el me mirara preocupado por milésima vez en el día...  
Severus-: No tengas miedo, Anabelle... -pidió.-  
Le sonreí, y nos miramos un infinito segundo...  
Anabelle-: Mientras que tu estés a mi lado, no tendré miedo. -dije, yo.-  
Y nos dirigimos al ministerio de magia... en silencio mientras los demás conversaban a nuestro al rededor sobre los castigos que les daba a sus alumnos. Preguntaban Ron y Potter si no me aplicarían alguno por lo que había hecho.  
Cosa, que hubiera causado que Severus les lanzara una maldición letal si no fuera porque el estaba demasiado ocupado tomando la mano de su hija como para prestarles atención y si no fuera porque no me queje; al estar demasiado concentrada mirándole como para escuchar su animada conversación...

Cuando me aparecí desde las chimeneas en el gran hall del ministerio de magia y hechicería detrás de y de la mano de Severus todos dejaron sus actividades y se voltearon hacia mi. Y nos detuvimos, cuando tres hombres se acercaron a nosotros con firmes pisadas y aunque Severus se encontraba a mi lado sentí unos extra os nervios que comenzaron a causarme terror.  
Se trataba, de un hombre que vestía sobre unos jeans una camisa de manga larga bordo sobre un saco sin mangas y con cuello. Tenia el rostro recto,  
y transparente. Sus cabellos negros azabaches eran muy brillantes y le pasaban un poco los hombros. Y cuando me miro, desde unos ojos extra amente grises y profundos me quede completamente inmóvil de la sorpresa al notar lo que era.  
Lian Xeynziel-: Buenas tardes, a todos... -se, presento y su voz fue extra amente melodiosa.- Soy el nuevo ministro de magia, Lian Xeynziel. -exclamo.- Por favor,  
decidme Ziel. -pidió.-  
Le, sonreí.  
Ziel-: Seguidme, a mi oficina por favor. Se que se sentirán mas cómodos sin tantas, miradas encima. -dijo, el.-  
Le seguimos hacia la antigua oficina de Fudge y nos ofreció asiento a Potter y a mi. Nos sentamos, bajo los brazos cruzados de Ron y Hermione y yo pálida como un fantasma hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural por quitarle los ojos de encima. Era, realmente hermoso. Pero...  
Anabelle-: Disculpe... Señor, Ziel... -comencé, a decir.-  
Mientras revisaba unos papeles...  
El, levanto la mirada hacia mi.  
Ziel-: Si, Señ ? -me, pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Si me permite... preguntar... Es usted, un... un - vampiro? -exclame, de repente.-  
Estallo, en una carcajada acogedora.  
Ziel-: valla... te has, dado cuenta. -dijo, el.- debiste ser muy buena en criaturas mágicas... -bromeo.-  
Sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Es solo, que cuando dijo lo de las miradas creí que lo había leído en mi mente. -me, explique.- En realidad, no es una de mis asignaturas... preferidas, criaturas mágicas por así decirlo. Creo, que se asemeja a historia de la magia... -reí.-  
Me fulmino con la mirada de tal manera, que perdí por completo la compostura.  
Anabelle-: Es decir... Para que, nos ha llamado? -tercie, ante la mirada amarga que sentí a Severus lanzarme desde la espalda.-  
Y el, me tendió un papel. Que al tomarlo, sin querer rocié su mano con la mía y la retire bruscamente antes de volver a tomar la hoja en un ademan de disculpa al ver cuan helada era su piel...  
Anabelle-: l-lo siento... -dije, en una voz temblorosa.-  
El, me sonrió y ver sus colmillos fue el colmo.  
Palidecí.  
Ziel-: no hay, problema. Y, felicidades... -me, dijo.-  
Yo, le mire confundida.  
Anabelle-: Porque? -pregunto.-  
Me, sonrió.  
Ziel-: La hoja, Señ . -explico, amablemente. Dedicándome, una encantadora sonrisa.- por favor, leanosla. -explico.-  
Asenti, y carraspee para aclararme la garganta. Como había acostumbrado,  
a hacer cuando me encontraba en clase.

**-LA SEÑORITA ANABELLE SNAPE Y SU NUEVA VERSIÓN DE LA POCIÓN MUERTOS EN VIDA:**  
-Por, Rita Skeeter .-

La Señorita .Snape (_Antiguamente conocida, como la ganadora del "Torneo de los tres magos"_)  
durante la **Gran Batalla** que tubo lugar en el castillo Hogwarts y pese a pertenecer a la casa Slytherin _ha curado con su poción a 312 estudiantes_ que han intentado asesinar mortifagos. Con, la maldición letal y efecto que su poción revirtió devolviendoles a la vida.  
Se comenta que la joven estudiante después de que su padre cumpliera con la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado -_Mas información de cordial indulgencia, en la pagina 15_- Ha recibido también a su padre Severus Snape y a los aurores Tonks y Remus Lupin (_Antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de Anabelle_) -_Mas información, pagina 13_- Y gracias a ello, ahora se encuentran con vida y gracias a la poción ahora ambos han vuelto a ser humanos. -_Entrevistas, pagina 18_-  
-: Estamos eternamente, agradecidos con Anabelle y con Potter... -exclamo, un joven estudiante de Gryflindor llamado Viktor Zeylllian.- Ella, ha salvado a casi toda mi familia y gracias a ello ahora que mis hermanos se han recuperado de la impresión causada por la batalla podemos continuar con nuestras vidas, y nuestros estudios. -Sonríe, el joven.-  
Por dicha razón, y gracias a esto muchos inocentes se han salvado y muchos inocentes se salvaran a partir de ahora gracias a ella y a su buena atención en la clase de Pociones. -_Me sonreí, cuando dije esto_.- Ahora, el ministerio le dará una indulgencia y... -_dije, mirando las siguientes lineas sorprendida antes de leerlas_.- Y contara con una beca para la Universidad de Pociones si decide presentarla mañana mismo en el hospital de San Mungo! -_Sonreí, de oreja a oreja_.-

Y mire, la fotografía que acompañaba al articulo (_Que ocupaba una pagina del Profeta y iba acompañado por mi biografía en el margen de la hoja_)

En la fotografía, le estrechaba la mano a Severus cuando había ganado el premio a Mejor Estudiante del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería por primera vez y mientras unas lagrimas silenciosas de emoción resbalaban por mi rostro abrace la hoja con el articulo mientras Ziel cubriéndose la boca reía por lo bajo...  
-: Universidad, de Pociones... que amable, es el destino! ¡Aww,! -exclame.-  
Ron, me miro preocupado.  
Ron-: Te sientes bien, Anabelle? -exclamo.- Debo recordarte, que es la materia _Pociones_? -murmuro.-  
Le mire, fríamente.  
Anabelle-: ES MI MATERIA FAVORITA, WEASLEY! -Le grite, mientras Granger reía.- Cual es, la tuya!? Safar, el año... -me, burle.-  
Y se quedo callado, mientras todos reían en la habitación.  
Ziel-: En fin... el ministerio, ofrece una indulgencia y una beca a la creadora de la Poción que revierte el hechizo de la maldición letal bajo una serie de condiciones especificas... en otras, palabras: Usted. -explico.- y le pedimos, que nos diga ahora mismo; Cual sera la indulgencia, que escogería? -murmuro.-  
Sacando un viejo pergamino, y una pluma que mire pensativa y decidí pensarlo con claridad porque por mi pediría solamente dulces pero decidí ser inteligente y pensar en algo mas mejor.  
(_Como yo, decía a propósito)_.  
Me incorpore, y sonreí.  
Anabelle-: Quiero que me deje a mi y a Severus el permiso de estar juntos. -pedí.-  
Me miro, confundido.  
Ziel-: Que... pero, si sois... -empezó, a decir.- -Le, interrumpí.- por el bien, de mi hijo. -pedí, abrazando mi pansa con ambas manos y soliendo.-  
Por favor... -exclame.- A excepción de un extraño antojo de dulces, en este momento es todo lo que quiero. -le dije, a el.-  
Los demás, rieron por lo bajo.  
El, me sonrió.  
Ziel-: Bien... -exclamo.- Como le tengo un profundo respeto, madame... lo haré. -dijo, el.-  
Comenzando a escribir una nota, que al terminarla firmo y sello y luego miro a todos los presentes en su oficina.  
Ziel-: Siempre y cuando, la firméis todos. -exclamo.- En silencio, cada uno escribió su firma y cuando Potter tubo que firmar miro de soslayo al Profesor Snape como diciéndole un silencioso: Me debes un favor.  
Yo, le sonreí y Severus asintió. Luego, me extendió la hoja para que yo la firmara y mi firma quedo al dado de la suya...  
Anabelle-: Gracias, Ziel. -Le, sonreí.-  
Me sonrió, por ultima vez.  
Ziel-: De nada, y felicidades... -dijo, incorporándose para rebuscar algo en su escritorio.-  
Le sonreí, cuando saco un sobre desde el primer cajón de su escritorio y me lo entrego.  
Ziel-: Ah, y esta es su beca... -me, explico.- por favor, no olvide firmarla.  
-dijo, finalmente.- Ya que hasta que no lea dentro de un mes esta indulgencia el ministro muggle no podre darla por valida. Pero hablare con el, y le convenceré. Vosotros, no os preocupéis y sed muy felices. -nos, dijo a los dos.- Ya, podéis iros. -dijo.- Me gustaría hablar ahora con Potter. -exclamo.-  
Así, lo hicimos...

**...**

Cuando regresábamos a Spinner'S End'S el viaje fue en silencio. (_Los dos seguíamos muy cansados por el esfuerzo del día anterior_) y yo me sentía cada vez mas vieja aunque tan solo tenia 19 años. Pero eso, no me importo. Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa, y el se fue a La Orden a resolver algunas cosas con los nuevos miembros y me explico que debía ir a conocer a quien ser la nueva directora del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.  
Severus-: Te sorprenderás, cuando sepas quien es... -exclamo, el.- y ademas, debo pasar por un lugar a retirar algo. Te molestaría, si mañana cenamos fuera? -me, pregunto.-  
Sonreí.  
Severus-: A menos, que prefieras ir con Ziel, esta claro... -se, mofo.-  
Le mire, enfadada.  
Anabelle-: Claro, que me gustaría ir, Severus! -exclame.- Olvidas, que es un vampiro!? -le, recordé.-  
Claro, los vampiros tenían la capacidad de seducir a sus victimas hasta el punto de que se enamoraran perdidamente de los mismos. Severus, debía tener el conocimiento de ello siendo profesor de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras y ante mi mirada desde osa donde claramente le acusaba de ser un celoso me sonrió.  
Severus-: Ya lo se, Anabelle... -me, sonrió.- Solo, bromeaba... -explico.-  
Y luego, me beso antes de irse y calzarse su capa sobre los hombros...  
Yo, aproveche ese instante para ir a darme una ducha y mientras me ponía el camisón note que un rollo se alzaba sobre el mismo y me puse pálida. Seria, tan buena madre como Lilly realmente? solo, me prometí una cosa en ese momento sonriendole al espejo: No le haría pasar a mis hijos, lo que había pasado yo mientras existía el Señor Oscuro . No, sufrirían.

Potter, se encontraba en la madriguera cenando con todos los Weasley y por un momento miro pensativo su comida. Ser libre, era extra o. Anabelle, tenia razón y temía despertar y que todo eso que había vivido fuera simplemente un sueño. Miraba su plato, sin tener ningún apetito y tenia un mal presentimiento. Porque siempre luego de tanto bien estar venia una tragedia. Y aunque no se equivocaba, el todavia no sabia nada de lo que ocurría en el colegio Hogwarts en ese momento muy lejos de allí. Ni el, ni nadie.  
Ginny-: Que te pasa, Harry? -dijo, tomando la mano de su novio.-  
Y el le sonrió, mirándole directamente a los ojos...  
Potter-: Es solo, que... -murmuro.- me preguntaba, Como, estaría Anabelle? -admitió, el.- Suspirando, pesadamente.  
Potter-: Pese a que sea mi hermanastra, que sea de Slytherin, y que sea una de las presencias mas insoportables del mundo sigo preocupándome por ella... -Le, explico.-  
A la pelirroja, que le dedico una amplia sonrisa.  
Potter-: Se que ahora es libre, pero eso de que viva con Snape me preocupa. -exclamo.-  
Ginny, rió.  
Ginny-: Harry, ella le eligió a el. -le, recordó.- No es que esta obligada a vivir con el, como lo estaba cuando vivía con Lucius y me parece perfecto que no le perdone. No,  
se lo merecía... Eso, si hubiera sido terrible. -dijo, el.- y ahora, que tendrán hijos creo que decidirán muchas cosas en estos días... -murmuro.-  
El, le sonrió.  
Potter-: Eso, es precisamente, lo que me preocupa... -le, explico.- Ella, le sonrió.  
Ginny-: Eran, muy felices. -exclamo.-  
El, le sonrió. Potter-: Y si le hace algo, le matare... -exclamo, el.-  
Ella, rió y los dos siguieron disfrutando de la rica cena que esa noche había preparado para todos la Señora Weasley en honor y en festejo de los nuevos acontecimientos rodeada de carne y dulces.  
Ellos, también tendrían que decidir algunas cosas esos días. Tanto ella, como los demás. Quienes, ya se encontraban con sus respectivas parejas y quienes tenían bien en claro cuales sueños querían seguir en el futuro. Debían esforzarse juntos para ellos,  
y mientras entendieran el amor, estuvieran juntos, y esa fuerza les uniera la joven sabia que todos juntos lograrían cualquier cosa. Hasta lo imposible, de lo imposible,  
y esta idea le hizo sonreir.

...

**-NOTA:** ajajajaj buenoooo, acá ya tenemos el capitulo 57 xd tan solo faltan tres relatos antes de el gran final y eso es gracias a ustedes y a sus hermosos Reviews de siempre :3 los quiero mucho, a todos! y gracias por el apoyo irrevocable e incondicional que le dais a mi muza ;) Se los, kiere...

Kisses, y hasta el próximo relato ;)

:3

**...**

PD: El resto, los contestare en el proximo capitulo ;) ¡Gracias, mil gracias! ¡Y bienvenidos a los nuevos y gracias a quienes me estan recomendando! ;) -Se los kieree-


	59. Capitulo 59: El Mejor Cumpleaños

*Primero que nada mil gracias por los 71 Rev'S! ¡Vamos creciendo cada vez mas gracias a ustedes! mil gracias, enserio me animaron a subir este relato que se lo dedico a todos los que pasan a leer pero especialmente a los que dejan Rew'S ;) y muchas gracias por todo el apoyo incondicional que le dais a la loca de mi muza, y por el cariño y la compania de siempre ;) ¡Se los quiere! PD: Los Rev'S han sido contestados en sus cuenticas ya que hace mucho no me pasaba por allí. Kisses, y Nox-*

.o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O.

** -Capitulo 59: El Mejor Cumpleaños, y El Único.**

_-No hay nada, como tus ojos sobre los míos.-_

_-Pongan en Yuty de fondo: Lacrimosa - Lichtgestalt ñol.= Canción que le dedico a mi querido Severus Snape ;)_

**_..._**

**-El Mejor Cumple y el Único**

-"_Soy la respiración de tu piel, el terciopelo al rededor de tu cuerpo, el beso en tu cuello,_  
_y el brillo en tus pestañas. Soy la sangre, en tus venas... y día a día, fluyo a través de tu_  
_corazón. No importa que tan rápido corras, y que tan lejos, llegues... Me llevas, contigo._  
_Donde quiera que vallas, hagas lo que hagas... Soy una parte de ti_."- *Tilo Wolf*

-Me moví. Como esperaba a esas horas de la mañana, la cama ya se encontraba vacía. Me di vuelta y deje deslizarse el brazo libremente por el negro colchón hasta encontrarme con que el espacio caliente y hundido (_Donde habían quedado marcas de que Severus se había acostado la noche anterior y de que eso no había sido un sueño_)

Hizo que mis dedos se encontraran con una nota que tome desde mi desnudez (_Por el maravilloso rato,que habíamos pasado la noche anterior. No hace falta, decir mas_) y entrecerré los ojos para leerla. Deslizándome, en el centro de la cama y bostezando leí:  
_QUERIDA, ANABELE: Cámbiate, vístete bien y baja las escaleras. Te esperara mas de una sorpresa cuando lo hagas (Y como se que te despertaras, tarde como siempre) ya estaré de regreso para cuando lo hagas._  
_-Severus-_  
PD: Feliz, cumpleaños.  
La joven se sonrojo, y bostezo. Se tomo, su tiempo. Se dio, una ducha. Se puso, unos jeans y se coloco una remera con mangas medievales caídas y cuello justo a la cintura que se cerraba en una linea de botones negros (_Que imitaba la túnica, de su padre_) y segundos después suspiro.

Anabelle-: Mejor me peino.. pero, antes... -dijo, dirigiéndose hacia una cómoda.-  
Sobre la que esta, había dejado su diario y busco la pagina que estaba en blanco. Para, anotar la fecha del día.  
(_Que era, la de su cumpleaños_) y que seria importante porque seria el primero que pasaría realmente bien, con la persona que amaba, y con Severus. (_No podía arruinarlo_) escribió en su diario un poema que decía así:  
_No puedo vivir sin ti,_  
_no puedo existir sin ti,_  
_no puedo sonreir sin ti,_  
_no puedo respirar sin ti,_  
_no puede latir mi corazón sin ti._  
_Dependo de ti._  
_Te Amo, solamente a ti._  
_Que me esperara, hoy de ti?_  
Y luego de firmar una tontería como esa, lo cerro y después se acerco al pasillo desde donde escucho voces muy familiares conversando animadamente entre si mientras se acercaba a las escaleras...  
-: Te dije, que tenia que ser de chocolate no de cerezas! -Se, quejo.- Anabelle, es alérgica... -Gritaba, Granger.-  
-: No tenia idea, Como diablos voy a tener idea!? -grito, el.-  
-: ¿¡Quieren callarse de una vez y dejar de ser insoportables; por tan solo cinco minutos!? -Les grito enfadado, Severus.-  
Les vi mirarles enfadado desde el balcón y entonces palidecí como un fantasma. Se sostenía la cabeza como si le doliera y los dos jóvenes le miraron en un ademan de disculpa. Aun cuando sabian cuan poco les soportaba lo único que hacían era estresarle durante todo el rato y esto les molestaba mientras se lamentaba para sus adentros no encontrarse en una situación donde pudiera restarle puntos a Gryflindor.  
-: Ademas, Asquerosos Sangres Sucia... -dijo Draco, acercándose a ellos y uniéndose a la conversación.- hace rato, te dije que le traje a mi hermana favorita su torta de chocolate favorita. -le, recordó.- Ella, le miro enfadada.  
-: no le llames así, Draco... -dijeron, Severus y Ron a la vez.-  
El, sonrió burlonamente a su exs profesor de Pociones.  
-: Le queda mejor, sabelotodo insoportable? Eso, esta diciendo? -le recordó el "apodo, cariñoso" que le había puesto hace unos a os el mismo.- admítalo, tiene ganas de decirselo. -exclamo, el.- no se preocupe, lo haré por usted. -Se, burlo.-  
Una tercera persona, se acerco a ellos...  
-: Quieren gritar, mas fuerte!? -se quejo, Molly Weasley.- Sosteniendo, una sarten muggle en la mano que movía con violencia y que metía verdadero miedo.  
-: Como quieren que Anabelle, no les escuche desde arriba así eh!? -grito.-  
Aproveche ese momento para reír por lo bajo y todos se sobresaltaron volteandose hacia mi. Quien bajaba con un vestido negro de mangas medievales al estilo victoriano y quien sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver a todos allí reunidos para... discutir.  
-: Ahora entiendo, porque Gryflindor y Slytherin son dos casas diferentes. -Bromeo, la joven.-  
Todos, le miraron al mismo tiempo y dejaron lo que estaba haciendo a un lado...  
-: Anabelle... -exclamaron, al unisono los gemelos Weasley.-  
(_Que habían estado ayudando a preparar los dulces de la mesa_) y Anabelle agradecía reconocer los sortilegios Weasley sin ninguna dificultad luego de que se hubiera acostumbrado a no aceptar nada por parte de ellos. Aunque Neville y Luna seguían cayendo de vez en cuando.  
-: FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS... -gritaron, algo tarde todos al mismo tiempo.-  
Y no pude evitar recordar todas las veces que habían olvidado mi cumpleaños en la mansion Malfoy y repentinamente me sentí extra amente feliz. Al recordar, que seria otra de las cosas que ya no debería volver a soportar. Corrí, a abrazar a Severus mientras los demás reían y el me devolvió el abrazo...  
-: Hey! -grito, George.- Porque le abrazas primero, si ha sido el que menos ha hecho!? -pregunto, primero.-  
Era extraño ver sus fantasmas rondando por la casa y la idea me hizo sentirme un poco extra a pero de todos modos les sonreí sin poder evitarlo sobre el hombro de Severus y les guiñe un ojo. Ellos, me respondieron con una sonrisa desde la mesa y me hizo reír la idea de que aun siendo fantasmas quisieran seguir vendiendo Sortilegios Weasley. Es que nunca, se cansaban de eso!?  
-: Recuerdame quitarles puntos, a tus hijos por ese comentario; Weasley. -dijo a Ron, enfadado.-  
Y el palideció, mientras las risas invadían el salón de estar del recibidor de la casa de _Spinner'S End'S_...

**...**

Se quedaron hablando y comiendo hasta tarde (_Los dulces que si, se podían comer desde la mesa_) mientras Anabelle les había preguntas a los gemelos sobre las ventajas y desventajas que tenia ser fantasmas que hicieron reír a todos y estaban en eso cuando repentinamente mientras reía; sintió algo patear su estomago con violencia y se llevo una mano hacia allí al sentirlo y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.  
Se había quedado en silencio sonriendo y los demás empezaron a mirarle confundidos pero Draco fue el primero en notarlo. (_Mientras Severus utilizaba como excusa el tener que ayudar en la cocina para soportar lo menos posible a los Gryflindor esa noche..._)  
-: auch... Quieta... -murmure.-  
Nadie comprendía lo que estaba pasando y esto hizo que Granger riera por lo bajo cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos en silencio...  
-: Con quien diablos, hablas... -exclamo, Ron.-  
Severus llego a escuchar eso, mientras dejaba en un balde con hielo en el centro de la mesa otra botella de Zumo de Calabaza que había comprado esa misma mañana en _Las Tres Escobas_ y que por esa razón no se encontraba tan fría como las demás.

Severus-: ¿Que, sucede? -le, pregunto.-  
Ella, le sonrió.  
-: e-es, que... -la chica, se sonrojo por completo.-  
Y Draco, lamento no llevar su cámara consigo para probar que era cierto eso de que cada vez que iniciaba una conversación con Severus se sonrojaba a su mejor amiga Pansy...  
-: E-es que juraría que se ha movido... -exclamo.-  
El, se acerco a ella, y por primera vez en toda la noche se sentó a su lado justo cuando sintió una segunda patada dentro de su estomago y se dijo a si misma que su _hija_ seria tan caprichosa como ella si seguía así.  
-: ¿Que se ha, movido? -murmuro.-  
La joven, tomo su mano y el la extendió sobre el lugar donde también sintió una tercera patada y para sorpresa de todos el profesor se sonrió. Se quedo así, un buen rato y beso a su hija en la frente y los dos se abrazaron un buen rato en silencio. Recordando, todo lo que habían pasado antes de formar una familia y alegrándose de que los dos se hubieran podido dar las suficientes fuerzas el uno al otro, para no perder las esperanzas de que eso pasaría; durante la **Gran Batalla** de hace unos días atrás... donde, los dos estuvieron a punto de perder la vida en mas de una ocasión.  
-: Seremos muy felices, a partir de ahora; Anabelle... -murmuro, a su oído.-  
Olvidando por un momento, a los presentes a su al rededor...  
-: Lo, prometo. -exclamo.-  
Y cuando se miraron el uno al otro en silencio y se perdieron en un profundo beso...  
Solo recordaron a los demás mirándoles, cuando se echaron a reír.  
-: Porque lo dice, como si recién ahora se lo creyera ser cierto Profesor? -exclamo, Draco.-  
Le vi, dedicarle una mirada envenenada desde mi hombro y empezó a oscurecer fuera. Algunos se marcharon temprano luego de dejar sus regalos sobre la mesa y solo quedaron en la habitación Los Potter'S. Draco, y yo que hacíamos comentarios sobre los Potters muggles que había en la mesa y veíamos a cual de sus hijos se parecía cada uno mientras reíamos entre nosotras. Otra vez, Severus se había ocultado en la cocina agradeciendo que cada vez haya menos invitados y se sonrió para sus adentros porque se le hubiera ocurrido esa magnifica idea cuando Anabelle saco su viejo álbum familiar y comenzó a enseñárselo a Draco...  
-: Misma cara, desde joven... -exclamo, sorprendido.-  
Potter, se acerco a nosotros...  
-: déjenme, ver... -exclamo.-  
Draco, desvió la mirada hacia los potters de la mesa y se hecho a reír.  
-: Que!? -exclamo.-  
Sonreí.  
-: nada! -soltamos, al mismo tiempo.-  
En un tono, que no era nada convincente pero me sonreí.  
Me dije a mi misma, que no me importaba que Severus no me hubiera regalado nada. Porque muy pronto me regalaría, una familia maravillosa. Y aun así, el regalo de su constante apoyo, amor, y compania era mas de lo que ya pudiera pedir...

**...**

La cena, fue sencilla: Mis bocados favoritos (_Que eran uno de los tantos regalos que había sobre la mesa y que no pude contenerme mas a abrir_) y los invitados, los dejaron todos amontonados en el rincón de la casa ya que en otro lugar no entraban 25 paquetes en total.  
Anabelle-: porque, tantos!? -exclame, alegremente sin embargo.-  
Al ver que la mayoría de los miembros de la **Orden del Fénix** se encontraban allí y la mayoría (_Especialmente, Remus_) se estaban riendo de la particularidad huida de Severus a la cocina (_Que se había convertido en su escondite favorito para cuando llegaran los amigos de Anabelle_) pese a ser, quien había organizado la fiesta para su hija, prometida, o lo que quiera que sean ahora ya que a este estas ideas le mareaban generalmente mas. Aunque incluso el, había sido quien había enviado las invitaciones y la idea de que por ella su carácter cambiara apenas hasta ese punto... significaba, que Anabelle iba por un buen camino con respecto a eso y a su relación.  
Tonks-: Porque nos salvaste la vida, a muchos de nosotros y no tenias porque hacerlo. -Recordó, la joven.-  
Remus, asintió poniéndose en acuerdo con ellos.  
Potter-: Si, y ademas sin tu ayuda no podríamos haber destruido a Voldemort jamas. -Dijo, el.-  
Su nombre, ya no causaba miedo entre los presentes y al contrario de todo ello los invitados se echaron a reír ante su inesperada mencion por parte de Potter.  
Draco-: tienes la especialidad de tu padre, para arruinar las cosas Verdad, cuatro ojos? -dijo, el.-  
Ante el hecho de que Anabelle se había quedado pensativa y esto hizo que Severus disimulara con dificultad con un ataque de toces una carcajada que se había escuchado desde la cocina y que hizo reír a todos mas aun.  
Anabelle-: Creo, que grabare una versión de la canción de Peeves y la pondré de tono en mi celular muggle. -Se sonrió, la joven.-  
Haciendo, que todos rieran con mas ganas ignorando que la joven hablaba enserio a cada palabra que decía aunque por su cara no pareciera.  
Draco-: bueno, ya abre primero el mio. Estoy seguro, de que sera el mejor... -Presumió, Draco.-  
Y la joven tomo el regalo que su hermano del alma le había dejado entre sus manos y se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones. Esto, de sentirse la embrazada empezaba a molestarle demasiado. Pero no quería decir nada, frente a Severus. Esta conversación, la tenia que tener con Pansy cuando pudiera ir a visitarle si es que en algún momento se le ocurría volverse a aparecer por allí de sus "_merecidas_" vacaciones a Londres.  
Draco, le había regalado una colección de 250 libros de su escritor favorito sobre _Las Pociones_ y _Las Propiedades_ y la chica luego de abrazarle intento dar vuelta una pagina del primero pero ante la cara que pusieron todos donde le estaban claramente diciendo un:_ Déjalo para después_,  
que queremos ver todos tus regalos silencioso (_Cuando en realidad, lo que en realidad querían los jóvenes era saber que le regalaría su hija Severus Snape_) ya que no había cosa mas divertida, que ver la dificultad con la que Anabelle intentaba disimular a cada gesto que el hacia (_Sin nada,_  
_de éxito en realidad_) por tanto, los subió a su cuarto (_Como si ya fueran un tesoro para ella_) y no bajo hasta que los hubo acomodado en su biblioteca llena de libros sobre su cuarto en orden alfabético. Le hubiera gustado, tener tiempo para pesarlas un trapo pero recordar a los invitados escaleras abajo le hizo pensar a mala gana en esas dos palabras: invitados que no dejaban leer (_Y solo, por esa razón_) bajo a mala gana las, escaleras. Por su parte, Severus ya se habia aburrido de pasar un trapo por los mismos lugares de la cocina cien veces y decidio finalmente acercarse a los invitados y se sento junto a Anabelle cuando bajo las escaleras para abrir el resto de los regalos entre los que encontro:  
Un pensadero de parte de Remus y Tonks con el que se quedo fascinada, algunos libros que necesitaba para asistir a la Universidad de Pociones en San-Mungo por parte de Granger,  
Dulces por parte de los gemelos, (_Que no sabia si comer, o no_) el iluminador que Dumbledore le obsequio a Ron de su parte para ella (_ya que ahora que habían completado la misión decía que no le servia mas_) y yo, lo guarde en mi bolsillo. Ropa negra, por parte de Molly ante la que los gemelos rieron por la mezcla del estilo de Snape-Weasley (_Nueva tendencia inventada para ellos, por parte de Molly_) pero de todas formas, Molly rió esta vez y yo se la agradecí aunque probablemente nunca la usaría en realidad... y mas objetos mágicos, que me serian útiles para mis estudios. Pansy, me había enviado por parte de Draco un juego de aros y collares plateados y con diamantes verdes que tenían diamantes del color de la casa y un juego de perfumes con olor a limón y serpiente junto con algunas cremas para las manos que me gustaron mucho y eso fue todo.

**...**

Anabelle ahora, se encontraba frente a una torta de chocolate por donde unos esqueletos de azúcar caminaban con sabor a chocolate y donde en el centro se encontraba el escudo de su casa que había hecho la Gryflindor. Todos, le estaban cantando el Feliz Cumpleaños numero 20 mientras Severus (_Sonriendo, para sorpresa de todos_) se encontraba detrás de la joven dejando caer una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo y mientras ella sonreía dejando caer una mano sobre la suya cantaba a su oído y la joven sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía que nada podría volver a borrar esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro...  
-: Pide un deseo, Anabelle... -Exclamaron, todos sus amigos inventados al unisono.-  
Draco, le guiño un ojo como si supiera cuanto iba a pedir...  
Draco-: Pídelo, bien... -le, aconsejo.-  
Todos se echaron a reír, y la joven pidió su deseo. Una vez que hubieron comido la torta se sentaron al rededor de la mesa.  
Estaba hablando con Draco y con Potter (_Cosa, que jamas en su vida se hubiera imaginado que haría_) y este, le recordaba todos los insultos que le había dirigido a el a lo largo de los años y reía cuando Severus se acerco a ellos y pidió permiso para hablar con Anabelle fuera. Cosa, que causo que toda la sala de estar extrañada se quedara en silencio cuando los dos se perdieron en un balcón que quedaba pasando el pasillo en los dormitorios de abajo de la sala de estar y desde donde se veía brillar la luna llena a lo lejos...  
Anabelle-: Que sucede, Severus? -le pregunte, mientras el tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.-  
Y los gemelos, Draco, y los demás acercaron sus orejas extensibles desde detrás de uno de los sillones de la casa hacia el lugar donde la pareja hablaba.

Severus-: Hay algo, que debo decirte... antes. -consiguió decir el Profesor de Pociones con cierta dificultad, esforzándose a si mismo a no usar su tono serio y gélido con ella.-  
De tal manera, que Potter se asusto.  
Severus-: Cuando te he vuelto a ver, -empezó, a contarle a la joven.- pensé que me odiarías para siempre por lo que te había hecho pensando que era por tu bien y lo que mas temía en realidad era que me odiaras... -admitió, el finalmente.-  
Y la joven le miro sorprendida pero le sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Nunca podría odiarte, Severus... -exclamo.-  
El, le sonrió.  
Severus-: Ahora, lo se... -murmuro.- y te debo mas que mi vida, Anabelle... -dijo, el.-  
La joven, le miro confundida...  
Anabelle-: Que, intentas decirme? -adivino.-  
Nunca, se había sentido nervioso. ¿¡Porque demoños se ponía nervioso ahora si solo se trataba de la persona a quien amaba!? debía sonar a que estaba hablando,  
como en cualquier conversación habitual y le sorprendía que a la joven no le llegaran; las oleadas de su tensión a través de sus manos...  
Severus-: Lo que quiero decir, es que si nunca hubieras aparecido... si nunca, nos hubiéramos vuelto a encontrar ni conocer... yo habría perdido por completo la esperanza, de volver a confiar en los demás y tu has logrado mas que eso de mi; Anabelle... -Le, explico.-  
Pero a cada palabra que le explicaba a su hija el Profesor de Pociones por primera vez desde que daba clases su hija le entendía menos y evito reírse con todas sus fuerzas. Ya que, simplemente la situación no era para reír. Aunque solo, fuera una risita nerviosa...  
Severus-: Y por esa razón, Anabelle... te he elegido a ti. -Dijo, simplemente.-  
Nos miramos a los ojos un infinito segundo... y me cubrí con ambas manos la boca cuando saco una caja negra desde su bolsillo que para sorpresa mía era el anillo que Pansy se había ofrecido a comprarme aquel día de excursión por el _Callejón Knokturn_ y esto hizo que la joven sonriera y soltara unas lagrimas de emoción a la vez... de pura, felicidad.  
Severus, se arrodillo ante ella y tomo con delicadeza su mano mientras se miraban a los ojos...  
Severus-: Quieres, casarte conmigo; Anabelle? -exclamo, el.-  
Por un momento, la joven creyó haber escuchado mal. Pero, sonrió.  
Anabelle-: Siempre... -Consiguió, decir.-  
Todos veían desde sus escondites, como deslizaba su anillo sobre su dedo de compromiso y los dos se perdieron en un profundo beso que nadie se atrevio a interrumpir...

**...**

.o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O.

**-NOTA: **Primero que nada, gracias a todos por el apoyo incondicional que me dais siempre 3 y gracias por animarme a seguir escribiendo cada vez mejor y mas :3 Les agradezco, que me hayáis tenido paciencia al principio del fick :3 (_Cuando cometía, un error ortográfico tras otro, y sigo disculpándome por no poder poner la doble efe_) pero ya veis que han disminuido muchísimo!  
Gracias por el buen rato que me hacéis pasar por aquí, gracias a todos por las ideas y mensajes de animo -Y también, por las amenazas de muerte.-  
Que en fin, construyeron esta encantadora idea de la historia entre Padre e Hija que terminara en el próximo capitulo ;) (Ya veremos, como sigue esto.  
Pero, de todas formas aquí estamos y en fin...  
Les dejo este increíble relato que espero que os guste y se lo dedico enteramente Al Severus del Roll (Por tratarme tan bien, pese a mi historia)  
-Guiño, el sabe a que me refiero...- y a **Tsuki Giou** y a **Laura Wingates** por ser quienes me animaron a empezarlo dejándome en herencia su idea :3 (_Enserio no hubiera podido sin ninguno de vosotros_) y gracias, a quienes me leéis desde las sombras. Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!  
Nos vemos, en este ultimo capituloo... :'D **y pronto tendréis mas de mi pareja predilecta: Anabelle y Snape :3** (_Ya veréis, que_)

PD: Este relato es el favorito de todos los favoritos por aquí así que gracias a todos los que disfrutan de mi escritura también.

**-Anabelle-Snape-**  
-_LA-ETERNA-ENEMIGA-DE-LOS-ACENTOS_-  
(_Este fick fue austiciado por todas las cosas de color verde Slytherin que me compre mediante lo escribía, y por la cajita de fósforos los tres patitos que herede como regalo de cierre de la loca de Mi Muza -Que se llama, Severa para quienes preguntéis._- ) Gracias, por acompañarnos, y por el placer de su compania!  
-Besos, tenebrosos-

-No olviden darle -**Go! **- a mi próximo fan-fick para tener sueños burbujeantes con nuestro querido Severus Snape ;) 3

Besos, miles, gracias, gracias... y ya me callo ;) (_Perdón, me emocione_)

**...**

...-(:'D)-...


	60. Capitulo 60: Juntos

-Esta vez no tengo tiempo de pasar por todas sus cuenticas pero apenas pueda les responderé  
en ellas sus preciosos Rewievs. ¡Mil gracias, a todos! llegamos a los **81 Rewievs** y les agradezco  
el apoyo incondicional que me estáis dando los quiero mucho a todos y a cada uno de vosotros...  
(_aunque tal vez, no tanto a la Sangre-Sucia_) jajajaj. Saludos. Y luego de las contestaciones,  
tendréis como siempre cuando las hay el nuevo relato que es el ultimo de este increíble fick.  
En el, también utilice fragmentos del libro de **Jk** y esta enteramente dedicado a ella. Espero, que  
también le guste ;)

**-Rawy-ClawWw:** Gracias por decir que es el primer fan-fick con el que se engancha el mio.  
Me honra demasiado :3 y ya sabes que no se que me pasaba cuando escribí lo de mi pareja  
predilecta(?) tal vez, el simple hecho de que estaba deprimida en química lamentándome  
que extrañaba al profe y ¡puff! jajajajaj ;) -_El que recuerda quien lo dijo, lo entendió_.- ;) mil  
gracias niña ya me descargue su historia del roll para leerla lo hare apenas pueda y le  
dejare un rewiev en su genial cuentica. Saludos, y gracias miles ;)

**-Lizzie-Potter: **No se preocupe ;) que me encargare de avisar a todos apenas suba la continuación ;)  
y en cuanto lo haga, pondré una nota de cierre de esta primera parte que anunciara su nombre  
para que la pueda buscar. Saludos, y muchísimas gracias. Espero, que el final también le agrage.  
Y me alegra mucho que no le haya decepcionado. :3

**-TuAngel:** Empiezo a creer que eso que dices de que la pagina tiene algo que a todos no nos  
deja poner bien es cierto ;) gracias por decírmelo :3 me hace sentir mejor y que no soy la  
única que tiene algo sin corregir. ;) (_Ya pensé, que era cuestión de un bulling imaginario que_  
_me hacia la pagina_) -?- jajajaj. Saludos, y muchísimas gracias por su mensaje y de paso,  
¡bienvenido! ;)

**-SiriusBlackk:**¡Bienvenido a mi fick! y por supuesto que avisare a todos los que me lo han  
pedido cuando suba la continuación personalmente en el roll ;) muchas gracias por decir  
que es una hermosa historia! -lograran que me sonroje(?)- jajajaj, ¿¡A quien engaño!?  
todos aquí sabemos, que Anabelle vive sonrojada u.u en fin, gracias miles y cariños ;)

**-Dramyy55: **¿Con que sus favoritos, son el del Espejo de Osead y el del Pensadero?  
bueno, en lo personal los míos también ;) ¡Gracias, por decirlo! ;) me alegro mucho  
ya que al principio pensé que quedaron algo sonsos cuando los leí por primera vez para  
corregirlos pero ya veo que no ;) ¡Gracias, miles! y sip, habrá continuación y sera algo  
que paso en el segundo curso antes de muchas cositas y relatos únicos mas que iré  
subiendo de a poco y le avisare como me pidió ;) (Tenedme paciencia, que valdrán la  
pena cada uno de ellos se los aseguro) ;) miles de gracias y adiós :3

**-LillyRouge6:** Déjeme usar sus palabras, pelase! -**No puedo creer que la haya terminado**  
**en tres semanas!**- (_Bueno, cuando pienso en Severus puedo hacer lo que sea? esa, es_  
_la explicación lógica?_) jajajajaj ;) gracias por decir también que le hizo reír mucho ;)  
(Me alegra, saberlo) ya que aunque esto es todo un dorama a la vez intento hacerlo lo  
mas divertido posible ;) Saludos, y mil gracias de nuevo! ;)

**-BlackChicle7: **Ante lo que pusiste, has sido la mas acertada ;) la siguiente fick  
sera sobre el segundo curso de Anabelle ;) y sobre ciertas cosas que harán  
que Severus se ponga celoso antes de terminar el fick si las cuento(?) y por  
el bien de ello, no lo pondré :3 en fin, también me agrado su poemita ;) lo  
pondré por aquí con su permiso :3  
_Pero, y el segundo curso de Anabelle que!?_  
_Donde, esta!?_  
_Se, esfumo!?_  
_porque voldy, porque!?_  
jajajaj saludos y muchas gracias porque sus conversaciones sean una de las que mas  
me hacen reir ;)

**-Draco-Malfoy: **Oooh, también repetiré sus palabras: -_Es que yo siempre quiero lo mejor para mi hermana favorita_(?)- bueno, si lo soy muchas gracias! :3 y me alegra mucho que no le haya decepcionado  
mi fick ;) que si habrá boda(?) hmm... no puedo adelantar ese detalle ;) puede que si, puede que no(?)  
Sorpresa, sorpresa... jajajaj. Saludos, y gracias por el cariño de siempre ;)

**-CondesaLestrange:** Cariños, y Avadas Kedabra para ti también! ;) y muchos saludos :3

**-Severus-Snape:** El Rewiev que contesto con mas emoción es el de mi profe favorito  
siempre(!?) jajajaj -_bueno, aquí comenzamos ;)_ - /De modo, que nos casaremos (?)  
y tendremos, hijos(?)/ (_Si, pero falta mucho para eso_) o al menos, un fick mas jajajaj.  
Lo de la boda, no se cuando pero ya hablaremos sobre eso ;) -sonríe.- pero ya ves  
lo que ha pasado en el anterior relato(?) creo que adelanta mucho, sobre ese temilla.  
Y gracias, por decir que están bien hechos mis rolles profe! (_La verdad me costo_  
_mucho al principio, como le contaba_) especialmente el suyo, debo admitir. Me,  
peleaba prácticamente con lo que me iba a decir(?) jajajaj pero ya ve que lo  
hice de la mejor forma posible y gracias por la suerte de los exámenes ;) (_dejando a_  
_un lado la estúpida y "querida" filosofía creo que ahora gracias a ti me ira bien)_ :3  
Si me lo preguntan, me parece una de las materias mas inútiles de todo y si  
prestare atención! ¡no, me mate! ;) jajajaj. Saludos, profe. ¡Se, le kieree! :3

.o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O.

_Dies, Años Despues..._

**-Capitulo 60: Juntos, Hasta el final de los tiempos...**

-"._Recordare siempre este lugar: Usted sólo tiene que seguir el corazón. Cuando desperte se acumularon muchos sentimientos. Al refugiarme en mis lagrimas y mis sentimientos,se ahoga mi respiración. Recuerdo este lugar y aun sigo creyendo que te encontrare los dos juramos seguir protegiendo nuestro deseo. Es una nueva epoca.. Me pregunto cuantos pensamientos no te dije y que pude hacerlo Destroza mi corazón al querer reparar tu herida Pero creo firmemente que te encontrare otra vez_."- (Kamijo: Renember-Forever)

**...**

Era otoño, aquella primera semana de Septiembre en la estación nueve y tres cuartos. En lo alto de los carritos que dirigían los padres revoloteaban dos jaulas de grandes lechuzas. Una llorosa ni a pelirroja, iba detrás de sus hermanos. Aferrada, al brazo de su padre.  
-: Dentro de dos años, tu también iras. -La consoló, Harry.-  
-: Faltan, dos años... -Gimoteo, Lilly.- Yo quiero, ir ahora! -grito, la joven.-  
La gente, que estaba a su al rededor, les dedicaba miradas curiosas a las lechuzas mientras se dirigían a las plataformas nueve y diez y la familia Potter las atrabezo hasta desaparecer.  
-: Quieres, dejar de empujarme!? -gritaba, un niño de cabellos cortos azabache a su hermana melliza.-  
-: No, no te dejare irte... -Se, quejaba la joven.-  
Detrás de ellos, Severus Snape evitaba reírse como podía mientras arrastraba uno de los baules de su hijo y su esposa Anabelle rió por lo bajo mientras intentaba con mucha dificultad que los carritos de sus dos hijos no se enredaban.  
-: Ademas, tu también iras Ares. -Le, recordó.- deja, un poco de aire a tu hermano... -exclamo.-  
La joven, llevaba una túnica negra de mangas largas que caía hasta el piso y su esposo vestía su túnica preferida habitual. Ahora, quienes miraban la escena a su al rededor le dedicaban miradas de pies a cabeza por lo "_rara_" que era su vestimenta pero la joven miro mal de pies a cabeza a la _Sangre Sucia_ que le estaba mirando mal mientras esta se la comía prácticamente con su mirada envenenada y esta se asusto.  
-: Que!? -le, espeto la joven mirándole mal de pies a cabeza también.- Yo no comento nada, sobre su horrendo traje color salmón; madame! -exclamo.-  
Y Zalazar, (_Su hijo_) rió de tal manera que la señora se puso a llorar. Y su esposo le abrazo y les miro de mal grado. Pero, ellos volvieron a concentrarse en dirigirse hacia la plataforma.  
-: Me recuerda, a alguien... -Comento, Severus dedicándole una mirada a Anabelle.-  
Que hizo que la chica, se sonrojara. Recordando, cuando iba detrás de Su Profe favorito sin dejarle ni un segundo en paz...  
-: Eso, es diferente... -le, grito ella.-  
Y ambos, atravesaron la plataforma...  
Dentro de la plataforma, uno de los hijos de Potter se había plantado frente a el cruzando sus brazos...  
-: No, Señor. No van a ponerme, en Slytherin!  
-: Quieres parar ya, James? -Le decía, Ginny.-  
-: Solo he dicho, que podían ponerle en Slytherin... -Se defendió, James. Sonriendo con burla a su hermano, pequeño.- Que tiene, eso de malo? Es verdad, a lo mejor lo ponen... -decía, el joven.-  
Los cinco Potter, habían llegado a la barrera.  
-: valla, es mas insoportable que tu, Potty. -Le saludo, Anabelle desde lejos acercándose a ellos.-  
Y saludo a los demás, mientras sus hijos corrían dentro del tren.  
-: Vamos, a buscar un asiento Ares. No quiero tener que sentarme, con ningún Sangre Sucia... -le decía, a la joven.-  
Quien, le sonrió.  
-: Tienes razón, los odio... -y le saco la lengua, a su padre.-  
Que le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia donde le decía un silencioso: _No les llames, así_. A los dos.  
-: Me escribirán, verdad? -pregunto, Albus a sus padres.-  
Aprovechando, la ausencia de su hermano a los dos.  
-: Claro, que si. Todos los días, si quieres. -Respondió, Ginny.-  
Dedico una mirada a Anabelle, que tomaba del brazo a Severus mientras los dos conversaban animadamente mientras reían de quien sabe que y se sorio. Le alegraba, que al menos les fuera bien ya que dudo en un principio que esos dos duraran mucho juntos y desvió la mirada de ellos.  
Rápidamente, cuando Severus le observo por un instante y luego volvió a girar la cabeza hacia su prometida con brusquedad.  
-: Nunca pensé que esa, fuera del gusto de cara cortada... -adivino, la joven.-  
Y Severus asintió encogiendo sus hombros.  
-: Bueno, supongo que el sabe lo que hace... -se, mofo el.-  
-: No, todos los días no... -Se apresuro, a decir Albus.-  
-: El año pasado, les escribíamos tres veces por semana. -Afirmo, Ginny.-  
-: Y no te creas todo lo que tu hermano, dice sobre el colegio. Ya sabes, que es muy bromista. -Añadió, el.-  
Cuatro personas, se acercaron a ellos...  
-: Hola! -Saludo, Albus aliviado.- Y volvió a acercarse, a sus hermanos.  
-: Pudiste, estacionar bien? -le pregunto, Ron a Harry.- Hermione no pensó que aprobaría el examen... -le empezó, a contar.-  
Anabelle, bostezo sin querer y se recordó que había dormido menos que sus hijos que tan nerviosos se encontraban por el comienzo de curso.  
-: No quiero que te sientas decepcionado, pero si no te ponen en Gryflindor te desheredo. -Le dijo, a su hijo.-  
En el tono, menos tranquilizador posible...  
-: Ron! -Le grito, Hermione.-  
Frunciendo el ceño, hacia el pelirrojo. Lily y Hugo rieron pero Albus y Rose se mostraron circunspentos.  
-: No lo dice enserio. -Dijeron al mismo tiempo Hermione y Ginny sonriendole al unisono.-  
Pero Ron, ya no les prestaba atención.  
-: Miren, quien viene allí! -grito, lo suficientemente fuerte.-  
Como para lograr que Anabelle y Severus giraran la cabeza hacia el joven que se acercaba hacia el tren. Draco Malfoy, también se encontraba en la estación con su esposa e hijo. Y corrió, a abrazar a Anabelle. Quien luego, estrecho la mano de su esposa. Mirándole en un ademan de disculpa y se puso a conversar con su ex's Profesor de Pociones...  
Llevaba un abrigo oscuro, abotonado hasta el cuello y las pronunciadas entradas resaltaban sus angulosas fracciones. Su hijo se parecía a Draco, tanto como Albus a Harry. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que Harry y los demás le miraban. Los saludo secamente con la cabeza y se dio vuelta. Para ahora, seguir hablando con Anabelle mientras le presentaba a su esposa a Severus y Harry rió desde lejos. Porque vio a Anabelle sonrojarse cuando este le estrecho la mano para luego volver a tomar la suya con delicadeza.  
-: Nunca, cambian... -Se dijo, a si mismo.-  
Negando, con la cabeza.  
-: Así que este es el pequeño, Scorpius. -Murmuro, Ron.- Asegúrate de superarlo en todos los exámenes, Rossie. Suerte que has heredado, la inteligencia de tu madre...  
-: Ron! No intentes enemistarlos, antes incluso de que hayan empezado el Año! -Le, grito la castaña con el ceño mas fruncido que antes.-  
-: Tienes razón, perdóname. -Se disculpo, Ron. Aunque no pudo evitar a adir:- Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rossie. El abuelo Weasley jamas te perdonaría si te casaras con un Sangre Pura.  
-: Teddy se estaba besuqueando con Victorie! -Grito James, acercándose nuevamente a sus padres con su carrito.-  
Por otro lado, los Snape'S seguían conversando con Draco y Ares se acerco a la puerta del anden. Todos vieron, como Scorpius seguía a la joven y le tomaba de la mano mientras los Malfoy y los Snape'S les saludaban y las jóvenes esposas reían. Rossie, le dedico una mirada desdeñosa a Ares cuando Scorpius se volteo para mirar a sus padres por ultima vez en mucho tiempo y todos vieron como entraban en el bagon que estaba detrás del bagon en el cual iban los hijos de Potty, Granger, y la Lunatica. Scorpius, reía con Ares animadamente mientras Zalazar leía un libro de pociones y la hija de Pansy fue la siguiente en entrar al bagon mientras que esta se acercaba con su esposo a saludar a los Malfoy y a los Snapes.  
Ron-: Creen que sean, los próximos Sangre-Pura que odiemos? -exclamo.-  
Potter, asintió.  
Harry-: Y supongo, que ahora la historia se repite... -dijo, asintiendo.-  
Ginny, les sonrió.  
Ginny-: Aunque de una forma, que nadie conoce. -Cedió, al comentario de los muchachos.-  
Y todos, estallaron en una carcajada pronunciada...  
Al, se sentó con los demás y Anabelle sonrió a su hija saludándole frenéticamente desde el anden. Al igual, que Severus.  
Ron-: Y mira, que forma de avergonzar a tus hijos tetricus... -exclamo.-  
Anabelle, le miro frunciendo el ceño al mismo tiempo que Severus y el retrocedió un paso mientras Potty reía.  
Anabelle-: Al menos, el si recuerda el nombre de sus hijos Weasley! -le, grito.-  
Recordando, que había pronunciado mal Rossie la primera vez que se la presento a la joven.  
Y todos, se echaron a reír. Ya que ahora, no era que se insultaban porque se odiaban si no porque era una mala costumbre que tenían. Y sin la cual, se sentían extraños cuando estaban todos juntos.  
Cuando las familias se acercaron para abandonar juntos la plataforma hacia el mundo muggle, muchos le dedicaron una y que otra mirada a Anabelle, Severus, y Harry.  
Draco-: vaya, te miran mas que a Potty Anabelle. -Se, mofo el.- Parece, que estas mas guapa... -Dijo, guiñandole un ojo.-  
Y todos rieron, al notar la mirada desdeñosa que le lanzo su esposa y que fue re-emplazada por una carcajada.  
Draco-: Su boda, es la que sigue? -pregunto, al profesor de Pociones.- No la estaréis teniendo en secreto, o si? -le, acuso.-  
Anabelle, negó antes de acercarse a la puerta del tren con Severus.  
Anabelle-: No, Draco. Seras el primero en enterarte... -exclamo, ella sonriendo ampliamente.-  
Ron-: Ah, bueno porque después de todo el lió que han hecho durante sesenta capítulos para estar juntos mas vale que nos invitéis... -exclamo, el sonriendo.-  
Ella, le dedico una mirada desdeñosa ante el "decir" que esborzo el pelirrojo.  
Anabelle-: Y quien te dijo, que estabas invitado; Weasley!? -le, grito.-  
Todos, rieron.  
Severus-: Precisamente eso, tenia que pegarsete de Draco... -adivino.-  
Granger, les sonrió.  
Hermione-: Y tu que haces, subiéndote al tren Anabelle? Se supone, que ya has terminado tus clases.. -le, recordó.-  
Ella, le sonrió.  
Anabelle-: La nueva directora, Victoria Dumbledore y su visñeta me contrato como nueva profesora de Pociones. -Le, sonrió.- Estaré, matándome de la risa en la reunión del bagon de los profesores... -ironizo, ella.- y Severus, ahora es el Profesor de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. -murmuro, ella.-  
Ella, le sonrió.  
Hermione-: Felicidades, a ambos. -exclamo.-  
Harry, sonrió.  
Harry-: Y mas te vale, que no aburras a mi hija Anabelle... -exclamo, el.-  
Mientras, los demás reían.  
Anabelle-: No, en cambio recordare quitarle a tu hija quinientos puntos por ese comentario. Cara, cortada. -Fue lo ultimo, que le dijo la joven.-  
Antes, de despedirse de Draco y que este le deseara buena suerte cuando subió al tren siguiendo a su esposo...  
Severus-: Recuerdas, que en este pasillo nos conocimos? -recordó, el.-  
La joven, sonrió encantada porque estuviera pensando lo mismo.  
Anabelle-: Si... -dijo, entre risas.-  
Mientras pasaban, entre los estudiantes que aun seguían buscando compartimiento...  
Anabelle-: Pero, No que ibamos a ir, a la reunión de los Profesores!? -dijo, ella.-  
El, le sonrió.  
Severus-: Ya, pero tenemos una hora antes de que lleguen los demás y... -empezó, a decir.-  
La joven, rió alegremente cuando le atrajo hacia si tomándole desde la cintura y besándose entraron a un compartimiento vació cuyas persianas fueron bajadas por un encantamiento antes de que alguien pudiera ver cuanto estaba pasando dentro del compartimiento...

**...**

El tren tomo una curva, y aun así Harry todavia tenia una mano levantada.  
-: Va a estar, bien. -Murmuro, Ginny.-  
Harry le miro, bajo la mano, y distraidamente se toco la cicatriz con forma de rayo, en la frente.  
-: Si, ya se que va a estar bien. -Le, sonrió.-  
La cicatriz, llevaba diecinueve a os sin dolerle. No tenia nada, de que preocuparse. O eso, creía...

**...**

Anabelle, se encontraba apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho y el profesor Snape leía un libro de Artes Oscuras (_El que usaría, con sus estudiantes ese año_) y ella le miro preocupada por un momento. Mientras, acariciaba sus cabellos con su mano libre y ella sonreía. Lamentando, que en un rato debería levantarse aunque estuviera tan cómoda entre los brazos de su prometido y sonreía.  
Severus-: Que sucede, Anabelle? -le, pregunto.-  
Ella, bajo la mirada...  
Anabelle-: Pensaba, en todo lo que he sufrido... -le, empezó a contar.- desde que Voldemort regreso hasta el momento en que Potter y yo le matamos. -Exclamo,  
ella.- y... me di cuenta, de que es probable que busque regresar. -dijo, la joven.-  
El, asintió.  
Severus-: Lo, se... -dijo, a la joven.-  
Aunque no tenia ni idea, de como.  
Anabelle-: Y me di cuenta, de que lo único que quiero es que nuestros niños no pasen jamas por lo mismo que he pasado yo... -murmuro, ella.- daría mi vida,  
porque eso fuera así y tengo miedo de que... -empezó, a decir.-  
Severus, dejo a un lado el libro y le beso de tal manera que Anabelle olvido cuanto estaba diciendo. Cuando se aparto de ella, solo para mirarle. Dejando caer ambas,  
manos sobre sus mejillas...  
Severus-: Eso, jamas pasara Anabelle. -dijo, el.- Te prometo, que no permitiré que eso suceda. Te prometo que el no les tocara jamas y que no sufrirás de nuevo.  
-Dijo, mirándole a los ojos.-  
Y ella, asintió.  
Sin poder evitar que unas lagrimas silenciosas de felicidad resbalaran por sus mejillas cuando el beso su frente. Antes de levantarse, y extender su mano hacia ella...  
Severus-: Vamos, Anabelle. Victoria me matara, si como Su Mentor no llego antes que ella a la reunión. -Le, recordó.-  
Anabelle, asintió y tomo su mano siguiéndole con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ya se había borrado las lagrimas de la cara. Diciéndose, que ya no tenia ningún motivo para llorar. Y que no era necesario, que lo hiciera de nuevo porque solo habría felicidad en sus vidas a partir de ese día...  
O eso, creía

**...**

**-FIN DE PRIMERA PARTE-**

**(POR: ANABELLE SNAPE :3)**

.o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O..o.O.o.O.


	61. NOTA DE AUTORA :3

-Este ha sido el primer Fan Fick que he escriito y siempre tengo las ideas en mente. Pero me costo mucho escribir los primeros relatos ya que no conocia como guardar las correcciones de la pagina y no sabia corregir muy bien :3 pero ya veis que mejore bastante y pese a algunas excepciones me gusto mucho como quedo.

-No hubiera sido lo mismo, sin ustedes. Asi que les agradezco de corazon todos los r&r que recibi en los ultimos capitulos :'D me llenaron mucho y espero que busquen la continuacion de este fan fick que se llama: Deseos, Tenebrosos. Esta dedicado, a Lord Voldemort y creo que tendra unos 20 capitulos.

-Hare varias historias cortas y dejare unos relatos individuales antes de dejarles otra fan fick que tengo en mente que se llamara: Harry Potter y el Secreto de La Trasendencia. Y tratara sobre los hijos de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Anabelle y los demas. Espero que les guste tanto como los anteriores ya que me estoy encari ando con Scorpius y con un monton de magos famosos que apareceran tambien en el fick como padres. Espero, que tambien les guste :3

-Desde ahora, pondre recomendaciones de canciones o poemas al principio de los fan ficks pero siempre arriba del fragmento pondre en letras negritas a quien pertenece para que la puedan buscar mientras leen el capitulo y la parte que sigue tratara de como se desempe o Anabelle con Lord Voldemort durante la epoca en que queria ser mortifaga y contara la razon por la que se arrepintio.  
(Aqui mezclo personajes, que han inventado mis amigas para ayudarme a escribir el fick)

-Tambien pienso escribir sobre como Lilly conocio a Severus y pienso hacer una historia alterna sobre ellos antes de un relato individual sobre el nacimiento de los hijos de Anabelle que tendra un unico capitulo que tengo que pasar a texto de una agenda (he, lo escribi en clase) y espero que tambien les guste. Y eso, es todo lo que tengo pensado dejarles para siempre por aqui hasta ahora :3

-Crei que mi primer fan fick no tendria sentido, que seria criticada e ignorada pero gracias a ustedes no fue asi y se los agradezco de corazon porque me animan a seguir escribiendo y me han ayudado a mejorar mucho con la ecritura (Quienes lo agarraron desde el primer relato, sabreis a que me refiero aunque aqui no corrija errores) hahahah -escritora, cansada?

-Y por ultimo, les cuento que solo permito especialmente (Salvo algunas excepciones) r&r anonimos en este fick porque me gusta leer los opi ones de las personas que no tienen usuarios en la pagina y en otras palabras de nuestro queridisimo roll.

LOS QUIERO MUCHO A TODOS, Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO!

-Querer, es poder, desear, es volar y vivir es so ar- (Anabelle-Snape) :3

-Y AQUI COMO PROMETI LA LISTA DE CAPITULOS:

01) La Mansion Malfoy.  
02) Notables Parecidos. 03) La Seleccion.  
04) La Verdad.  
05) Clases y Pociones.  
06) Sospechas.  
07) Patronus.  
08) Premios.  
09) Secreto.  
10) Enfado.  
11) Las Primeras Clases.  
12) Tercer Curso.  
13) Sirius Blac.  
14) Desastre Para Lucius.  
15) El Regreso Al Castillo.  
16) No Dudes de Ello.  
17) Frialdad.  
18) El juego, Parte 01.  
19) El juego, Parte 02.  
20) Problemas 21) El Caliz de Fuego.  
22) Problemas.  
23) Primera Prueba.  
24) Preparativos.  
25) Segunda Prueba.  
26) Invitaciones.  
27) El Vaile de Navidad.  
28) Problemas.  
29) Ultima Prueba, Parte 01.  
30) Ultima Prueba, Parte 02.  
31) El Regreso al Castillo.  
32) Ayuda, Inesperada.  
33) El Regreso, Al Castillo.  
34) El Comienzo, del Quinto Curso.  
35) Propositos.  
36) El Verdadero, Lineaje.  
37) Promesas.  
38) La Vision.  
39) Sorpresas, Inesperadas Parte 01.  
40) Sorpresas, Inesperadas Parte 02.  
41) La Mision Del Se or Tenebroso.  
42) Sexto, Curso.  
43) Los Recuerdos, de Anabelle.  
44) El Secreto, de Albus.  
45) La Vision.  
46) D-A.  
47) El Secreto, de Su Poder.  
48) Spinner'S End'S.  
49) La boda, de Fleur.  
50) Ojos Frios.  
51) Los Otros Horrocrux's.  
52) Problemas.  
53) La desicion, de Anabelle.  
54) La Gran Batalla, Parte 01.  
55) La Gran Batalla, Parte 02.  
56) Ahora, Hay Que Continuar.  
57) El Regalo.  
58) El Mejor Cumplea os.  
59) Juntos.

-Es el fan fick mas completo que tengo hasta ahora. Es una parodia de todo el libro, de como hubiera sido HP si se hubiera salvado Severus Snape y esta enteramente dedicado a mi idola JK y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como dicen :3 heheheheh.

-Prologo: Severus y Lilly llevan 16 a os sin verse. Un dia ella se encuentra con el en la orden y luego de pasar una noche juntos se entera de que tendria dos hijos. Un hijo, por parte de James y un hijo por parte de Severus. Para protejerle, ya que tenia la marca tenebrosa un a o despues de que Anabelle naciera es llevada a la Mansion Malfoy ya que esconde un secreto muy importante dentro de ella y Voldemort le quiere porque es la mitad de su alma mas importante. A excepcion, de la otra que esta dividida en seis pedazos. Pasa once a os, creyendose una Malfoy hasta que se encuentra con su padre en el pacillo del expreso 9 y tres cuartos y nota su parecido a el. Pero se enamora, sin saberlo y cuando durante la seleccion Minerva le nombra como Anabelle Snape en vez de como Anabelle Malfoy descubre la verdad y luego de eso devera soportar muchas aventuras.

-Anabelle Snape Descripcion fisica y personalidad:  
Descripcion: Tiene los cabellos cortos azabache y el rostro redondo y de facciones torcidas que su madre pero los mismos ojos que su padre. Es muy delgada, y palida y siempre devido a eso usa protector solar muggle para protejerse la piel.  
Personalidad: Tiene una mescla del caracter cruel y sarcastico de su padre y del caracter sensible y amable de su madre. Esas dos personalidades, que estan mescladas en ella se pelean mucho dentro de ella hasta que decide seguir el ejemplo de Severus dentro de el. Es muy, divertida pero tiene un lado callado y timido que surge dentro de ella dependiendo de cuanto confie en la persona con quien este y de la situacion en donde se encuentre con la misma. Le encanta, Pociones. Desde mucho antes, de conocer a Severus y al principio admira a Lord Voldemort por culpa de Lucius. Casa: Slytherin. Dia de Cumplea os: 31 de Julio 1980.  
Simbolo del Zodiaco: Geminis.  
Pasatiempos: Jugar Quiddittch.  
Mejores Amigos: Blasie, Draco, Pansy, y Lian.  
Persona que odia: Nott.  
Proposito: Que Severus Snape se de cuenta, de lo que siente por ella.

-Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR:

GRACIAS, GRACIAS, & GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL PLACER DE DEJARME ESCRIBIROS!

Cari os & Saludos :3 (Espero que nos veamos, en mi siguiente fick)

-ANABELLE-SNAPE-  
(Su, Escritora)  
Dedicado a JK, Tsuki-Giou, Sophie Evans, Effy, y Lau. 


End file.
